


Wet Cherry of Truth

by uztre



Series: The Witcher - The Sorceresses' Final Salvation [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Breeding, Character Development, Consensual, Debauchery, Dom/sub, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Fingering, Forced Prostituation, Gangbang, Gen, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Porn With Plot, Self-Discovery, Semi-Consensual, Slavery, Story within a Story, Voluntary Prostituation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 191,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uztre/pseuds/uztre
Summary: During Yennefer's secret trip to find Ciri in Velen, the haughty, sexy bombshell meets a dwarf who disempowers, exploits, and kindles the most depraved sides she always craved for. Meanwhile, Triss is in Novigrad and necessarily prostitutes herself to hide from the Witch Hunters and find her sorceress friends. Too late, they come to conclusion that something very old and mighty is after them.The first book and prologue of the main story Salty Gift of the Devil.





	1. Family is Forever (Yennefer)

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY, Patreon and his SJW-Motherfuckers called "Trust and Safety team" hit me as well and trying to silence me as a free writer of fiction. FUCK YOU PATREON! You aren't worth crying over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer is in Lan Exeter to meet Karl Rhyst and to get essential information about her foster-daughter Ciri who's supposed to be seen in Velen. Since Geralt has left Kaer Morhen to meet her at the White Orchard as planned, Yennefer decides to take up this vague but hot trail by herself and to catch up with the White Wolf later. An easy plan, right?
> 
> Tags: No sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

Lan Exeter was a beautiful city built on water and flanked by luxurious estates of the admiralty and local business magnates. The Grand Canal was leading directly from the port to the royal residence, Ensenad. The city itself had no streets so the only way of local navigation was accomplished via the Great Canal itself. Therefore, the canals served the function of roads and almost every form of transport took place on the water.

As Yennefer of Vengerberg was sitting in the gondola, she admired the beauty of the whole city, which was no doubt a miracle of architecture and modern engineering built by ambitious and decadent men who wanted to prove the might of the capitalistic ideology of Kovir to anybody on the continent. All Northern Realms and even the Nilfgaardian Empire respected and feared the economic power of the Koviri society, famous for its success and privacy in particular.

Yennefer was on her way to meet Karl Rhyst. He was a thirty-nine years old nobleman of Kovir, who gained wealth by mining and trading dimeritium across the world. Ten years ago, Karl inherited the company from his father Jacup Rhyst, restructured it and made it to one of the largest trading companies of the continent. People often characterized him as determined and ruthless, both qualities which Yennefer liked most about him.

Before the Lodge of Sorceresses was destroyed at Loc Muinne, she had to be used to be a good friend of Karl. Like his father, he also helped her in financial aspects and shared his knowledge about the politicians. In return, he got first-hand information about the political intrigues and games of the northern royal families. After Loc Muinne, she never met him again but was in good spirits. After the invasion of Nilfgaard, Kovir declared neutrality and let the mages live there in exile. It became the last real sanctuary in the north and a safe harbor for haunted sorceresses, herbalists, and nonhumans.

Nevertheless, the purpose of this meeting wasn't about the nonhumans or sorceresses, something much more personal this time. Ciri, like a daughter to Yennefer, had been chased by the Wild Hunt. Emperor Emhyr var Emreis gave Yennefer the straight order to find and bring Ciri back home to Nilfgaard again. Under different circumstances, she would never have accepted such an order, but the Wild Hunt had become a bigger threat to Ciri than the nilfgaardian policy.

Her little daughter's life was in real danger this time.

Cirilla was a child bound to Geralt by destiny. After the Nilfgaardian invasion in Cintra, Geralt decided to raise her himself and brought her to Kaer Morhen. Few people actually knew that the idea of sending him to look after Ciri was hers. After Ciri was showing weird and powerful magic abilities, and Geralt couldn't deal with them on his own, he first asked Triss for help, and since she wasn't able to do much about it, he finally turned to Yennefer, asking her to come, to help Ciri.

And she did. She did it for him, despite everything, despite them not being together at the time, despite the fact that he had hurt her, despite the fact that he had asked Triss for help first, the very same Triss who tried to steal him from her.

And that's when Yennefer and Ciri first met.

Yen and Ciri didn't really like each other at first. For Yennefer, Ciri was not only the famous child Geralt was bound to, the one thing he could have and she couldn't, but she was also the person who had kept Geralt busy for most of the last years, the person he loved and took care of while not thinking about her at all. Ciri on the other hand, even if she didn't know exactly what had happened between Geralt and Yennefer, knew that something happened that Yennefer had hurt Geralt at some point.

After all this time, they started to like each other, like a mother and daughter. Ciri became the most important person in her life and Yennefer would do anything necessary to protect her, even letting her go for her own safety like years ago. Since then, she prayed, in her own way, for her safety every day and hoped for her return.

The gondolier pushed the boot slowly to the landing stage nearby, paddling carefully to adjust the right angle, as he jumped off ably and the gondola grazed on the edge.

"Residence of Mister Rhyst, my lady. Hope you enjoyed the beautiful little trip through our city," he nodded respectfully and extended a hand over to her so she could pull her slim body to the jetty. "I wish you a nice little tour, and if you ever wished to see more of our proud city, it would be a great pleasure to show you more."

After giving the gondolier some coins, Yennefer turned slowly around and headed to the main door of the residence. Her eyes widened as she saw the whole entrance with a golden door and massive pillars built fully by marble and tooled with little gems. As she came closer, the massive door suddenly opened and a man with gray hair and brown eyes glanced gladly at her.

"Dear Yennefer of Vengerberg, welcome to Lan Exeter, the diamond of the North and capital of good taste. I hope you had a good journey so far?" Karl Rhyst asked and bowed his head respectfully while standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

Yennefer, smirking slightly, entered the hall directly and headed towards him. From the corner of her lilac eyes, she spotted a lot of expensive pictures hanging on all sides and two stairs with marble banisters leading to the upper floor. The mansion's reassuring light reflected back on her beautiful, raw figure.

Karl Rhyst wore a red cotton tunic with white stripes and a black nether hose. The clothing colors were derived by the coat of arms of House Thyssen, the current ruler family of Kovir.

"You know me, Karl," Yennefer countered and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "I hate the ocean, sea air, seafood, sailors, ships, just anything related to the nautic way of movement. Can't imagine how someone can travel this way more than once voluntarily. It's absolutely sickening. _[Sighs.]_  Well... I am just glad to see you at the end of this horrible trip, at least."

"You haven't changed a bit, I see. Always being the gorgeous sorceress who nags and gets annoyed about everything," he chuckled and grinned friendly. "You would fit perfectly into the Koviri society, my love."

"What? Just gorgeous? Really? You got rusty, Karl," Yennefer replied first by placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head, then started to chuckle and sneer lovely back at him.

"Charming and eloquent as ever, but my lady lets continue this pleasurable talking in my working room. For our upcoming topic, we will need more privacy and comfort," Karl stated amused, then turned around and moved to the first room on the left side, which was luxuriously furnished, containing a large wooden desk with two black chairs in the middle of it. Like in other rooms, they were hanging pictures of different Koviri personalities, their piercing eyes leering at the Yennefer's sexy body. While she was following him inside, the 'clock and click' of her heeled boots filled the room.

Her lilac eyes were whirring around in amazement, being totally impressed by the marble facade and fashionable furniture which caught her eyes. Personally, she could get used to a lifestyle like this and her love for luxury was well known by all sorceresses throughout the continent. Geralt never understood her affection for jewelry and fashion, shook his head often in disagreement when he had heard about the tremendous amount of money she had spent on garments, shoes, and trinkets.

But when it came to sex, like always, he never had something to complain about, liked to see her wearing sexy lingerie before he yanked them off and fucked her tiny pussy, like a wolf his needy bitch.

"Please have a seat, Yennefer. So, can I offer you a drink?" Karl asked her gently, already walking to the little table on the left side. "Yesterday, I bought a bottle of wine from Toussaint called Farado, 1210 vintage. I think, there only exist fifty bottles today," he grinned while filling two glasses of wine.

"It would be a pleasure for me to share this exquisite experience with you," he said and handed a wine glass over to her while looking deeply into her violet sparkling eyes. In Kovir, it was tradition to offer the guests something special at the beginning of an important subject matter.

And the more expensive the better.

"As I said before Karl, you know me very well," Yennefer suggested and smiled back, crossed her legs after leaning deeper against the padded chair, sipping at her red delicious wine slowly. Her eyes were closed, as the delicious red wine touched her taste buds and lifted her spirits visibly. "Thank you Karl, you're a gem. This helps me really to forget the last grievous days on that shitty ship," Yennefer said in a satisfied tone.

Both starred at each other for few seconds, said nothing.

Even at her age of ninety-four, Yennefer looked incredibly hot and beautiful. She had locks of curly, raven black hair reaching her shoulders and a fragrant with lilac and gooseberry perfume. Her face was flawless, triangular in shape with lilac-shimmering eyes sparkling in cold ambiance. She always put lipstick on her soft, proud lips and applied makeup in contrast with lilac and black colors.

And like always, Yennefer was dressed in black and white, wearing stockings and frilled panties. In her high-heeled boots, she wasn't tall but looking incredibly sexy with her perfect-shaped bubble butt wiggling from one side to the other at every little step she made. Her skin was as delicate as this of a sixteen-year-old girl, and her b-cup tits were rounded with sweet nipples so pale that they were apparent only by their prominence. On her long and slender neck hanged a diamond-encrusted obsidian star pendant that moved and pulsed with magic energy.

Yennefer of Vengerberg was, beyond any doubt, a bombshell on two slender legs. Men were constantly trying to get at her, but just a few ever got along with her chilly and cynical attitude and had ever a chance to look under her 'hood', and much less could tell other people about it later.

"But why didn't you teleport yourself here, Yennefer?" Karl asked, trying to break the ice of silence. "As far as I know, sorceresses never use the common methods of traveling, like sailing ships or riding horses, never have, to be more precise. You always told me it would be a waste of valuable time, and then laughed at me afterward."

"There is something you don't want to tell me, isn't it?"

The raven-haired sorceress heaved a deep sigh and took another sip before she opened her proud lips and replied, "As you can image, Karl, the safest way today isn't teleporting anymore. Especially for us, the sorceresses from the Northern Kingdoms. King Radovid and his henchmen, the reckless Witch Hunters, are chasing us like animals in the woods, and killing us without batting an eye if you're lucky... If not, well they use your nice dimeritium to subdue and render us helpless before raping and torturing us to death."

Yennefer was lost in thought, looking to the red wine in her glass while thinking about her former friends of the Lodge. She hadn't heard anything about them yet, didn't know what happened to them after Loc Muinne, except for Triss Merigold. According to the Nilfgaardian Intelligence, her best friend was living in Novigrad and helping haunted sorceresses and mages getting out of there.

Actually, the real reason for not using teleportation was the Wild Hunt, who was coming closer to her on every teleportation and use of severe magic she made. Yennefer knew she had to be very careful but for Ciri, any risk was adequate and even necessary.

"I understand… I am sorry Yennefer, didn't want to question your judgment or sadden you," Karl said and took another sip of wine. "In Kovir, we have a saying: 'Tyranny and anarchy are never far apart'. I am sure, the sorceresses will find their real vocation and take revenge on these bastards someday."

Yennefer's lips were pursed firmly.

"Speaking of tyranny, Karl, how is your business going actually? Still a capitalistic slave driver aren't you?" Yennefer countered appreciatively, trying to change the topic.

"Not more than usual," Karl snorted with laughter, and added, "We both know Yennefer, big goals require sacrifices. And I am ready to throw every unnecessary man to the wolves to get what I need."

Yennefer's lilac eyes were shimmering approvingly. In her former days as a member of the Lodge and former royal advisor of King Demavend of Aedir, she always loved to play the big game of politics and intrigues. But after King Foltest's and Demavend's death, both executed by a witcher from the south, the Nilfgaardian invasion started and all members of the Lodge had become outlaws. The big goal, protecting and preserving magic in the world above all else, even before their respective nations, died with the Lodge on that day.

And she didn't want to think about the people who were killed cause of their selfish ambitions.

However, Karl had always been very loyal to her, and Yennefer never doubted him. Nevertheless, the Wild Hunt and Ciri had to remain a secret, even from Karl. A lot of people died already and Yennefer didn't want to cause more new problems because of this history.

"But you don't just invite me here for this excellent red wine and good manners," Yennefer said chilly, looking over to Karl. It was very important to get the promised information about Ciri and to move on as fast as possible. She was in the habit of going missing and never appearing again.

Karl pulled out a brown envelope of his desk and handed it over to Yennefer. "My spies have been looking for sorcerer and sorceresses to give them a helping hand so they can flee to Povis. Last week, my spies heard a rumor in Velen about a young woman with ashen blond hair, deep green eyes, big scar on her left cheek and under her eye. She would have helped out few peasants with their problems. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Karl was scrutinizing Yennefer's face exactly, hoping to make out more useful information of it. "One of my spies lives in Heatherton and awaits you there... You never told me who she really is Yennefer and the reason you've been looking after her."

"No, I didn't. You just have to know that she is an old friendly sorceress of mine who needs my help. I'll introduce her to you after I found her. All right?" A warm happiness filled her limbs. In her mind, the real possibility to meet and hug her girl again made her leap for joy like a little girl.

"But Karl what do you want in return?" Yennefer looked curious, knowing that she couldn't offer any compensation right now.

"Now, nothing Yennefer. You are my friend," Karl chuckled friendly. "On our next meeting, I will tell you what you have to do in return. Until then, just promise me to introduce herself to me. I'm very curious to meet that friend of yours. She must be really important that you take all this adversity to find her."

The raven-haired sorceress just nodded affirmatively, totally lost in thought. In years past, she had done a lot of guarding and spy missions for him. For a sorceress, there were a lot of different ways to apply their magical capabilities. Her connections to Nilfgaardian Emperor and higher society would surely help him in a huge way.

"You have my word!"

Both raised up simultaneously and walked over to the main door, as Karl picked up something out his pocket and handed it over to her.

"One of my trading ships is going to leave the harbor in twenty minutes to Oxenfurt. Your personal luggage has been already transferred to the ship and this document will help you to go aboard the ship and contains the information of my spy there too. You should know that there will be, along with the crew of course, also a bunch of traders on the ship, but I'm sure you'll find a way to avoid them to the greatest extent..."

"... and anything else? Ah yes. Captain Vilgord will give you further information and status updates about Velen, and is already informed about your 'objective'. You can trust him Yennefer, and be very, very careful. Velen is a brutal war zone, the local populace is desperate and would not hesitate to kill you for a bit of rye," he said in a hushed tone and gave her a short kiss on the upper side of her hand.

"I hope you'll find your dear friend and get her out of there as fast as possible."

" _[Sighs.]_  Have to set a foot on a ship again. Great. But Karl, thank you. I run out options and without your help, I would have been still looking after her," Yennefer admitted before leaving the doorstep behind and heading to the harbor.

Karl's eyes were locked on the sexy sorceress' butt, shaking its way back to the gondola as he licked his lips and spoke to himself, _"Next time, I'm gonna push my cock deep into that little ass of yours, Yennefer. You can count on that my beautiful raven-haired bitch."_


	2. Beauty knows no Pain (1/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of boredom and annoying company, Yennefer attends a meeting with Captain Vilgord and informs herself about the war and the situation in Oxenfurt and Velen before the ship's arrival tomorrow. There she meets a brave dwarven sailor too and treats him the typical Yennefer-way. For the first time in her life, will the raven-haired sorceress' cocky behavior lead to severe consequences?
> 
> Tags: No sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

The ship was bobbing up and down on the water, absorbing the beam of light after dusk. Yennefer was on deck, looking at the beautiful view nature provided in his whole magnificence as a fresh breeze of air went across her soft skin and dark hair. She was thinking about Ciri and Geralt. Both were always the center of her life and when Ciri was back in her arms again, they could really start to live as a family, once and for all.

Like a family she never really had.

As much complicated her relationship with the Witcher had always been and after all unpleasantry they had gone through, at the end they found a way to move on and love each other. He was the only person on earth, despite Ciri who knew how she was really ticking and actually cared about her as an individual, accepted her character traits. But Yennefer hadn't seen him till two years and their relationship had always been very complicated and volatile ever since.

"My lady, Captain Vilgord is asking for your presence and awaits you in his personal cabin," a sailor said politely and went away, as Yennefer gave him a clear nod in response. Before arriving in Oxenfurt tomorrow, the captain supposed to give her more detailed information about Velen, its populace, and war. Yennefer enjoyed the view for the last time and made her way to the cabin at the end of the ship. Some few sailors were still cleaning the wooden floor, singing to the rhythm while a little group of traders having a desultory conversation, as she knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Lady Yennefer, please step closer. As Mister Rhyst already told you with certainty, I'm going to give you more intel for your upcoming task," the Captain stated while standing at a round table fully occupied by different maps and nautic tools. Yennefer immediately stepped closer and started to examine the plans and drawing lying in the middle of the table, crossing her arms while thinking about.

"As you can see, the situation in Velen is complicated. After King Foltest's death, the invasion of Nilfgaard started with the objective of occupying temerian territory. First, the Nilfgaardians fought successfully against the weak temerian forces and won the first war swiftly. Their victory seemed to be close until the temerian soldiers deserted and joined the Redianan Army," he explained and put another map onto the table.

"After that, King Radovid attacked his ally Kaedwin and united all Armies of the North against the Nilfgaardians. He successfully accomplished to stop the nilfgaardian invasion and positioned his soldiers behind the Pontar River and established an embargo against all residents around," he continued to explain, looking over to Yennefer but not recognizing any change in her expression.

The raven-haired sorceress' eyes were still locked on the map, as she uttered deeply and replied in an annoyed tone, "I have to say Velen became a really nice place, Captain. But he couldn't just win simply by uniting all Forces, am I right? There must be another factor which caused the nilfgaardian forces to stop."

"The winter came, my lady. In the end, the whole situation ended up in a tie. In the meantime, the local populace is getting robbed, raped and slaughtered. People are desperate and starving to death. Bandits are hiding in the woods and monsters are crawling out of their holes, attacking every traveler on sight."

"Anarchy is the new status quo in Velen now, my lady."

Yennefer seemed to be not affected by the Captain's description, just confused as she asked, "And there is no Baron anymore? No one with a title, having the right to rule in the meantime? Have all nobles died during the war?"

"The old Baron, yes, but a former temerian deserter, Philip Strenger, has been put by the Nilfgaardians on this position and rules, kinda, the southern areas of Velen with an iron fist. If you ask me, just avoid him and his men as much as possible. There are a lot of stories and none of them are good. And for a sorceress like you, my lady, Velen contains more dangerous people as the Blood Baron," Captain Vilgord said and placed a piece of paper on the table, then added, "The Witch Hunters."

Silence reigned in the room as the Captain's hand reached out for another map. It included a closer image of Velen's different villages and rivers.

"They are everywhere, but mostly staying in Novigrad or Oxenfurt. Their numbers are increasing every day, and their propensity for violence too. With their full support of King Radovid V, they began to proceed against nonhumans, mages, sorceresses or people related in any way to magic. If you ask me personally, sooner or later, they will successfully reach their goal by purging all places from all nonhumans and so-called infected persons. Since the war started months ago, they have become a very wealthy and powerful organization directed and supported by the Church of the Eternal Fire. And my lady..." He added reluctantly, his expression remained serious and his eyes locked on hers.

Yennefer lifted her head and looked over to him. "More good news Captain? Spit it out, don't let a lady wait too long."

Captain Vilgord gasped deeply and continued, "If someone comes behind your true identity, or you get caught, there will be no one coming to rescue you, my lady. And for a former member of the Lodge, any peasant and resident is an enemy and would not hesitate to kill, or worse, betray you to these Witch Hunters. But..."

The sorceress curled her lips in a way as if the Captain would have insulted her feelings. There was an icy glint in her eyes. Her expression chafed with impatience.

"Captain, you gave me no information I didn't already know. You have so many maps and intel here and can't give me something really useful? I am not dealing with these Witch Hunters the first time in my life and Velen is not my first war zone I have to set a foot on..." Yennefer replied irritated, pressing her hands against her hips, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Vilgord stood cool and tossed in, "But, my lady, if you have to flee or looking for help, there's a reliable contact of mine in Novigrad. His name is Volker Rohdel. Just show him this card and he knows what to do." He gave her a little white card, blank on both sides. "Let's just hope he's still alive. Can't be really sure these days."

Yennefer examined the card carefully while pressing her soft lips together like she always did when she was disappointed with something, or someone. "Hmm, alright. At least I have refreshed my basic knowledge about the war and Velen again." Her head turned to the open window on the left side as her violet eyes shimmered fishy in the setting sun. Yennefer looked more concerned than ever before as the scent of her lilac and gooseberry perfume filled the whole cabin in no time.

"We will arrive in Oxenfurt Harbor at dawn, my lady. From there, I suggest you're going to take to the road as fast as possible. The town is crawling with the Witch Hunters and the chance, that someone could identify you, remains pretty high," Captain Vilgord explained in conclusion, as loud knocks at the door echoed through the cabin.

"Come in," Vilgord ordered and a five feet tall dwarf stepped in, carrying a bottle of wine in his bold hands. He had dark brown hair, copper green eyes, and a trimmed circled beard as he made several steps towards the beautiful sorceress, who was still examining the maps on the table and decided to ignore the seaman like any seaman she usually did.

"Captain, I have here somethin', to be more precise, a present for the beautiful Lady Yennefer. I'd like to ask for permission to give her this personally, Sir," the dwarf explained, trying to get the sorceress' attention. Vilgord bowed his head shortly in response and was eager to see what was going to happen next. The sorceress' temper was infamous and deadly sometimes.

The dwarf made few steps more towards Yennefer, as he gathered all his courage to speak to her. "M'Lady Yennefer, as a token of me utmost gratitude and respect, I want to hand over to you a special bottle of red wine, vintage 1222. It would make me very proud if you accept me present and open it tonight, the last night before you'll leave the ship."

As the dwarf finished his sentence, an awkward silence fell. Yennefer seemed to not deign to look at him or even wanted to dignify him with an answer. Both seamen looked at each other in a baffled way, not knowing what to do or say next.

"M'Lady Y..." The dwarf started to propound his wish again, which he had learned by heart in purpose.

"No, thanks!" The annoyed sorceress barked back, keeping her hands crossed and eyes locked at things ahead, treating the seaman like he was non-existent. After some awkward moments later, Vilgord starter to feel pity for his petty officer again and gave him a signal with his eyes, saying him it was all right and he should better go before it was too late.

But to the Captain's surprise, the dwarf stood still and seemed to be determined to chance his luck a little bit longer, as he made two steps further and blocked Yennefer's view on the maps with his dwarfish face.

"M'Lady Yennefer, as a token of me utmost gratitude and respect..." He began another attempt to gain her attention.

"Which part of 'NO THANKS' didn't you understand, mister dwarf?" Yennefer looked daggers at him, her violet eyes sparkling with annihilation. After staying in her private cabin all day long, the boredom and abstinence from her magic abilities made Yennefer more irritated than usual. She even clashed with some of the sailors few times as they tried to talk to her by courtesy, wanted to help her to leave her private cabin for once so she could cool off a bit.

But no sailor had ever accomplished anything which even came near to this goal. Instead, Yennefer started to nag and bitch about almost anything on the ship, like the food, drink, ship, stench, air, weather, and even about the 'cold' water in her bathtub. She drove every man crazy and it didn't take long as each one of them began to count the days for their arrival at Oxenfurt Harbor with zest.

If they hadn't been so frightened of her magic power, they would have already killed her, or done worse.

"M'Lady, I didn't want to offend ye. Just tryin' to be polite. I've bought this bottle of Rivia many years ago and..." The dwarf kept on talking stubbornly, vainly expecting to see a positive change in Yennefer's deadly expression.

"And what? This allows you to disturb my concentration and bother me with that stupid little bottle of yours!?! What the heck is wrong with you sailors? Tell you what, I give you one chance, one, to bugger off before I lose my temper once and for all and thrust this bottle somewhere into your..."

A loud cough stopped Yennefer and interrupted her talking, as Captain Vilgord interceded, "That's enough! My lady, there is no need to be rude. And Mister Rivay, you heard the lady, dismissed."

The dwarf, visibly disappointed, bowed low before Yennefer and left the cabin without any word. After a moment of silence, a deep sigh escaped from her lips as she realized, how badly she had lost her composure in front of the dwarf.

"Captain, I think I should go to my cabin again. There are a lot of things I have to gather up. Please inform me immediately when we arrive at Oxenfurt Harbor. Good night," the sorceress stated and headed to her personal cabin before Vilgord was even able to say anything.

As the sorceress passed by some sailors, she could see their faces showing no more than a pure aversion to her. When Yennefer looked over to them, they immediately stopped speaking and turned their back, giving her the cold shoulder. Unsurprisingly, the little occurrence with dwarfish seaman seemed to be already spread out all over the ship as especially the dwarfish members of the crew started to show their dislike by spitting to the floor or letting one go after her leaving.

But Yennefer just ignored them, like always, and headed directly to her own room. After nearly nine hours, the whole tragedy would be over and she would never see them again.


	3. Beauty knows no Pain (2/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in beautiful memories about Geralt in her private room, Yennefer opens the wine bottle Netek gave her and drinks the dregs of it. Immediately, she realizes how her sexy body gets hot and seeks for a proper way of cooling off. Fingers pressed between her thighs and against her edging cunt, Yennefer tries at first to masturbate the blistering heat "off" her body, as someone suddenly knocks at her door and extends his big, meaty thick... hand to her as a common symbol of... dwarven help.
> 
> Tags: F solo, F/M, masturbation, blowjob, humiliation, reluctance, semi-consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

In her private room again, Yennefer went through all maps and existing evidence linked to Ciri. Holding a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other, her lilac eyes wandered over the words narrating the story of the Elder Blood and Pavetta Fiona Elen, Ciri's mother, as she got suddenly distracted by a bottle of wine placed on the nightstand.

She was sure that the bottle had to be there before her meeting with the Captain, as she put all things away and decided to take a closer look at it. Her eyes widened when she recognized the label; Purple of Rivia, the bottle the dwarf wanted to give her recently.

"He dared to enter my cabin without my explicit permission!" Yennefer boiled over with rage, as she wiped the dust off the bottle while gazing at it in abstraction. Memories of her time with Geralt awakened before her mind, with some of them more pleasant and others more annoying.

Lost in thought, her fingers clasped the cork of the bottle and drew it out with one simple motion. The sweet aroma diffused immediately as she filled another empty glass carefully, circulated it with her fingers few times before she slugged the whole liquid down in small sips. When the last drop had finally rushed through the last bit of her taste buds, Yennefer licked her glossy plush lips in pleasure.

Unsurprisingly, it didn't take long as the whole bottle got empty and the woozy sorceress let herself collapse into the fluffy bed. A sudden wave of heat began to crawl along her thighs up to her b-cup tits, made her breathing unsteady and restless. As its intensity hit its peak, the glowing wave clashed against the back of her head and converted into something she thought it was already gone missing a long time ago; ardent desire.

The beautiful sorceress' back arched, her hands clenched the blanket as her head swung constantly from one side to the other, causing her slim legs to flex and press together in helpless response. Her heart was throbbing in her chest, poking incessantly against her ribs. The bolts of pleasure, with their treacherous energy concentrating on her swollen clit, made her pussy wet and itchy in no time.

"Aaaahh... dammit," the startled sorceress panted into her pillow, totally overwhelmed by the side effect of the wine which was getting more dominating and greedy with every additional motion she made. She lost control, couldn't stop her own body from devouring itself as her toes curled in her boots with wild excitement. Her pussy was demanding, calling after limber fingers and strong affection. She had to obey.

And as if this wasn't enough, her perfectly shaped tits and nipples stiffened in helpless defense and started poking against the soft fabric of her corset bra. They wanted to get caressed and pinched hard, squeezed possessively together. The urge seemed to be indomitable, as the troubled sorceress' hands hunted for her pants and pulled them down to her knees in sheer desperation, appreciating the cold breeze's touch on her bare shaved cunt.

Uncontrollably, one of her hands reached out to grasp at it. Her fingers pressed into the now exposed slit, tracing the curve of the moist flesh as she spread the labia apart with her fingertips and began caressing the little button with uncontrollable relish, forcing hereby kinky pictures of herself and Geralt to come to reality in her depraved mind. In her fantasy, Yennefer was riding him in the reverse cowgirl position, clashing her buttocks against his hard pelvic with such force that her firm b-cup tits were bouncing up and down fiercely to all directions while her soaking pussy was clenching his full-erect cock like a snake its helpless victim.

"Yesss... ahhh... fuck me Geralt!" She moaned hungrily, as she rubbed her clit faster and harder, her heart pounding incessantly as the heat welled within her chest. Soon, she was picturing herself on the top their white unicorn, naked and drenched with sweat, spreading her legs widely so he could ravish her like the whores of the brothels and alleyways he was used to banging, like those he called useless sluts and never had the guts to call her the same way as well.

Visions blurred and shifted constantly, as a loud screech escaped her lips. Her fingers were sliding up and down over her swollen clit with such intensity and pressure now that the sticky juices of her pussy started to splash all over her raw body, making its sweat scent the first thing a curious man would notice when entering the stuffy room.

The lucky man Yennefer dreamed of now was handsome and tall, his ripped body worthy to carve in stone sculpture and to get spilled with so much honey that she wasn't able to lick it off completely before getting the best sugar shock in her life. In her fantasy, her dream lover's cock was as long as her own elbow and as thick as her upper arm. When he pushed its piston-like head slowly into her very tiny snatch, Yennefer could do anything but scream like a bitch in heat. His hands were placed on her slender neck, chocking possessively and making her feel being used and loved like never before.

Her imagination and the heat became indefensible as a hand tugged at her black jacket and made the silver buttons leap up in the air and her b-cup tits spill out from their tight cage called corset bra, allowing the horny sorceress that way to squeeze and pluck her stiffened nipple when it bucked into her hand. As inevitable orgasm seemed to take real shape, Yennefer squeezed her tit even harder and thrust two more fingers into her craving pussy.

Her surroundings turned into a sea of cascading climaxes as Yennefer fingerfucked herself at a dizzy piercing speed by bumping her fingers as hard as the magic sextoy she brought along with her other things, but never dared to use it during the last few years again.

It was actually a gift from Philippa Eilhart during their little self-discovery time and secret togetherness she never told anyone, a totally scalable and flexible dildo-like magic multitool. Philippa swore by it, one day even lost completely her mind as Yennefer used it as a strap-on and fucked her roughly from behind while spanking her raw butt in unison. The special feature was its unique ability to transmit its inflicted pleasure from the person who was getting fucked to the person who was actively using it, or in other words; the harder Yennefer fucked Philippa, the more pleasure the penis-like thing gave back to Yennefer and vice versa.

And because it was magic, Yennefer could multiply its devilish effect as requested like multiplying the inflicted pleasure by a factor of ten, for instance. As she did this once, Philippa's eyes vanished to the back of her skull and saliva dribbled down from the corner of her torn open mouth to the marble floor of the Royal Library of Redania they had often used as their personal fun place. She could exactly remember how Philippa stopped moaning and her slim body started to jerk uncontrollably as the hardest and biggest orgasm of her life drove her over the edge and made whimper like the greatest little bitch of the continent for almost two days.

Since that day, Yennefer chose Geralt's tenderness over the tool's addictive features.

Pumping her fingers in and out with crossed and uncrossed digits, Yennefer felt another fantasy shifting again, as she imagined this time herself being on all fours, her raw ass getting spoiled by her dream lover's hard slapping hips. She begged him to stop, tried to push him away but he refused to listen and rammed his cock even harder into her tiny snatch. In her mind, he was treating her like a cheap whore of a dirty dark back alley, pulling her curly-black hair while slapping her ass until it turned red and ached with searing pain. In her fantasy, her dream lover gave a fuck about her complaints, just used her beautiful body to satisfy his own pleasure and desires.

Like a real man, a beast.

Yennefer's skin turned into a puddle of sweat, with her inner heat and horniness having no end in sight. While her moaning and pleasure grew constantly in unison, the blanket beneath her body became a mess. Her pussy juices were dripping and forming a circular-formed pool below her gushing snatch as her sexy body cavorted on the mattress. Her hands were humping furiously as the wet sound of her fingers sliding through her juicy folds filled the room and let her hips push even harder and deeper into them. Everything in the room seemed to spin around when she became one with the pleasure.

During its final stage, the heat changed into purgatory fire, became stronger and more dominant than ever before. Regardless of how fast and hard Yennefer pushed her fingers into her tiny cunt, the fire didn't seem to decrease in any way, on the contrary, her whole body craved and lusted even after more.

And then finally, after so many pleasurable peaks and climaxes, a catalytic explosion of multiple mini-orgasms inflamed her belly and reached every cell in her body in no time, causing Yennefer to cry out in pleasure as her body clamped around the fingers, each little twitch on her hypersensitive clit made her jerk and spasm incessantly.

But her eyes widened in shock as realized that the hotness didn't stop but kept its intensity when her surroundings became blurry and sultry. The wine or something within had been driving her over the edge and she was totally helpless against it, causing her to burn from inside and outside in unison.

"Have to go out, take an airing. Shit... aaaahhhh it soo damn hot in here..." Yennefer panted, rolled her body off the bed with the last of her remaining mental strength but having no energy left to keep her hands off her tits and her wet cunt, as she collapsed on hard wooden floor and continued to masturbate like wanton dyke. With one hand being jammed between her thighs and the other clenched around her breast, she lay there, immobilized and boiling, floating out to the sea of never-ending wickedness while the cabin's walls came closer and closer, trying to crush her to death.

In a bid to relieve herself of the steamy grasp, the sorceress began tossing her clothes away, one by one, starting with her high-heeled shoes. It was an ordeal, each part of her clothing was soaking in sweat and made the taking off almost impossible. As Yennefer finally achieved to undo her corset bra and toss it on the bed, two strong knocks at the door scared the hell out of her, making her heart shaking in shock and desire at the same time.

Being on all fours, the sorceress' hand reached out to grasp the doorknob, expecting to see Captain Vilgord, even Geralt or her dream lover. At this very moment, reality and fantasy seemed to be two sides of the same coin, indistinguishable and seductive in equal measure.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A bitch in heat seekin' for a proper cock, I presume," the dwarf called Netek appeared before the sweaty sorceress and chuckled with a venomous smile. His leering expression gave her a chill when his copper green eyes started to examine her beautiful naked body without any shame.

"You piece of shit, what did you do to me?" Yennefer hissed, trying to cover her pussy and tits while sitting on her feet.

"Me, Her Serene Highness? Nothin'," he replied mockingly without changing his leering smile.

"What did you add to the wine? What is happening to me?" She barked with despair, trembling and struggling against the loss of her conscious mind with all might.

"Ah this little thin' you mean. Well, your body is actually fightin' against the poison of an Endrega queen," Netek explained, looking directly into the sorceress' large pupils. "But don't worry, m'Lady, I have the right antidote just with me. It is hidden in me pants and very eager to make your acquaintance, hehe."

The dwarf grinned sardonically from ear to ear as he grabbed himself at the crotch and chuckled stupidly. "You fool really dare to FUCK with ME. I will crush your little body int-...!" Yennefer yelled but got interrupted as Netek slapped her across the beautiful face and shut her up, her shoulder-length hair and star pendant shaking heavily. It happened so fast, came upon her so unexpectedly she couldn't duck away on time and had to take the brunt of the dwarf's ferocious blow, which also left an impression of his entire palm on her cheek behind.

"Yes m'Lady whore, I really FUCKIN' dare to FUCK with YOU. Besides, you didn't say the magic word. Such conduct does not become you," the dwarf uttered ironically, savoring every second of the beautiful sorceress' shocked expression, as he added, "What's wrong, me little lady? Haven't you got a tongue in your head? C'mon say somethin', you cock-suckin' piece of three-fuckholes!"

Still rubbing her aching cheek slowly, Yennefer was making herself ready to turn the insolent dwarf into a roach, as a sudden flashback of the Wild Hunt and Ciri recurred and called her off, the consequences vividly living up before her eyes.

"No? What the fuck. C'mon, bitch. Show me what you got. Hit me with your really great magic you mighty sorceresses always braggin' about," Netek acted like he was very perplexed about her inaction, beating his chest several times very hardly like he actually wanted her to blow him to hell. "Well, Nothin'? Then I guess I was right. You fuckin' whore can't perform magic. The crew and I never heard or see you doin' anythin' that actually looked like magic in any way. And there it is, the fuckin' proof I needed to make your life as miserable as possible **until we arrive at Oxenfurt tomorrow**."

Yennefer's face became as pale as death. Her heart stopped pounding while she was struggling for words, logical counterarguments and reasons but she didn't find one, nothing. Her authority as a mighty sorceress was her first and last line of defense. If someone started to call this into question, her last trump card would be totally useless and that would mean especially one thing; losing people's dishonest respect and honest fear.

In her case, it was close to a death sentence, or something even worse.

"Perhaps, yes yes that's it. Perhaps you're not an actual sorceress, it's just a cover to not get forced to sex and spoiled because of your hot appearance," Netek mocked the paralyzed sorceress, acting like he had actually disclosed the continent's greatest secret. "But, me little lady, don't worry. Me lips will remain closed as long as you use yours the way they are meant to be used," Netek stated coldly, copper green eyes gleaming with lust.

"Keep on dreaming!" Yennefer countered the most ironical way she was barely capable of, the heat still in the back. It was crawling up her limps and scorching the skin.

The dwarf made a step closer, snorted with laughter and whispered into her ear, "You can suck me dick, fuckin' bitch, or die very slowly and very painfully... and you're already feelin' it, right? The way the poison is affectin' your nerves and destroyin' the pathways, and the way your heart seems to explode and your body cravin' for a big cock, me cock."

The paralyzed sorceress listened carefully while the molester's bold fingers were softly running through her curly black hair, with his chilly breath evaporating at her ear and making her whole body twitch with disgust and crispness. "But no problem, me little lady, unlike you I have so much time, and well, if it comes to the point, I can have me fun with your beautiful dead body too, hehe. But jokin' apart, I'll promise you, you will get the antidote right after you showed me your most sincere submission, me wanna-be sorceress cunt."

"Dwarven scout's honor!" Netek stated and grinned as his right hand raised in the air.

The heat was boiling, like a sword of Damocles hanging over her petite existence. As it seemed to become too much, the sorceress' hand went reluctantly to the bulge in the dwarf's pants and began to stroke and squeeze his cock through the material. It jerked vigorously, as she ran her fingers from the bottom of its shaft slowly to its bulbous head and then back again, feeling literally its strong appetite for the touch of her plush lips and tongue worshiping it with reckless abandon.

"Smart girl. Now repeat after me: I am Lady Yennefer of fuckhole Vengerberg..." Netek prompted, lifting her chin up and looking directly into her empty eyes.

"I am Yennefer of... fuckhole Vengerberg," Yennefer repeated instantly.

"A powerful and respected sorceress..."

"A powerful and respected sorceress..."

"But in reality, no more than a useless bitch..."

"But in reality, no more than... a useless... bitch..."

"And the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent," Netek finished his sentence with giving her a little touch on the tip of her nose.  
  
Pounding of her heart soaring up against her skullcap, Yennefer uttered with her sexy accent, "And the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent." Hearing such degrading words coming out her mouth so easily didn't offend her as much as she thought they would be as her cunt leaked with her own delicious pussy juices.

"What are you again in reality?! I couldn't understand you cunt."

"I am no more than a useless bitch..." Yennefer repeated suddenly, tongue moving of its own accord, "... and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent."

"Again. Now the way you truly mean it!"

A little part of her wanted to refuse, stop herself of saying something, as her own lips and voice preempted," I am a useless bitch and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the damn continent!!"

The heat changed from a little flame into a roaring fire, making each vulgar word coming from her lips feel true.

The dwarf's sardonic smirk grew in amazement. He never expected that it would be so easy to bring a mighty sorceress to heel. But he was prepared for this, and more than ready to make full use of it. Even Yennefer was surprised about how easily the words passed her plush lips, and how liberating they seemed to feel right now.

"Then start suckin' me cock, sorceress whore!"

Yennefer's heart was throbbing impetuously, aphrodisiac rushing through her veins, as her fingers found the buttons on the waist of his pants and pulled them open.

"Like any other woman, regardless of her status and abilities, this is the place you actually belong too, bitch!"

"Go on!"

When she yanked down the zipper, Netek's erect cock sprang out and smacked her on the made-up face. Yennefer realized with surprise that he wasn't wearing any underwear, as his seven-inch cock, hard and thick, rolled off the side of her face and a momentary flash of humiliation blazed over her again.

"I always wanna do this."

Netek grabbed her curly-black hair and pulled her sharply, bringing her face closer to him, as he swayed his hips and slapped her reddened cheeks with his erect cock few times. Glistening drops of precum fell from the head of his penis and splattered on her slim legs, as he brought the head up to her lips and commanded, "Now open these soft lips of yours and show me what a great sorceress you really are!"

The dwarf's erection twitched in eager anticipation as it pressed against her lips while he curled his finger even tighter in her curly hair. Then, Netek began pulling her hair harder and increasing the pressure very slowly until he saw the sorceress finally parting her plush lips and opening her mouth for him. Yennefer enjoyed every moment of the pain and shame which rushed through her body and mind.

His head fell back when the sorceress' hot lips touched the mouth of his dick tenderly and skimmed along his big bulbous head down to his swollen border, making it feel like he was trying to push his cock through a tiny glossy sphincter of her very asshole. Its massive girth forcing her jaw wide open, Yennefer arched her eyebrows in pleasure as Netek placed his hands on the sides of her head, holding her tightly before he pushed her head down slowly onto his erect cock, sliding it slowly into the tunnel of her moist mouth, deeper and deeper, until he felt his dick crushing against the back of her throat and her nose pressing against his fresh pubic hairs. Yennefer coughed heavily around, gag reflex was not working the way it should be as the pressure on her head became too much and spurts of saliva blurted out her tiny nostrils, running down her reddened cheeks.

"By Melitele's perky tits, what a mouth. It's meant to be used as a fuckhole," he growled, savoring the hotness and moisture of the sorceress' throat while closing his eyes with pleasure.  
  
The dwarf's cock felt strange but also delicious between Yennefer's soft lips, bigger in size and significantly thicker than Geralt's, as she decided by her own to move her head slowly, running her tongue along the soft underside of his shaft. As the cock slid almost completely out of her mouth, the sorceress' tongue swirled in circles over the head, drew a shuddering moan from her molester before she crammed the whole cock deep into her mouth again.

Netek's breathing became jagged as she worked his cock slowly, sliding it in and out of her tiny mouth in long, lazy strokes, as her tongue danced over it. Yennefer didn't take notice as her right hand slid between her legs and her hips began to rock against the fingers rubbing her gushing, wet clit. Her other hand reached the dwarf's testicles and started to massage them with her limber fingers worthy of a high-class prostitute.  
  
As she felt her pussy juices pouring over her fingers and then dribbling to the wooden floor of the ship, she closed her eyes and started moaning around his cock while sliding her fingers deeper into her dripping sex. Again, she took the dwarf's rigid cock deep into her mouth, first in a very slow way before letting her tongue run over its soft skin and then ram into her hungry mouth again.

"Yes, bitch. Show me the real Yennefer of Vengerberg!"

Her head pounded, as she smiled and kept his dick there for a long moment while it was straining her mouth the utmost. Then, slowly at first, she pushed herself back and forth, began sucking his seven-inch cock vigorously, sliding her fingers in and out of her dripping pussy with the bobbing of her head in perfect unison. Each stroke caused his stone-hard hard balls to slap against her chin and make a wet slapping noise echo through the cabin steadily.

As she increased the pace, Netek's grasp around her curly hair became tighter, causing Yennefer to close her eyes and to suck him harder, with her head bouncing more violently up and down on his shaft then ever. She grew even more aroused by the feeling of the dwarf's large penis in her mouth, as she opened her beautiful lilac eyes again and looked her molester straight in the eye, causing him to thrust his own hips faster against her totally smudged face of hers.

Yennefer moaned as she plunged more fingers into her dripping pussy and felt his cock stiffen in response. She drew it deeper, expecting that his orgasm was close, longing to feel his warm thick cum spurting against the back of her throat as she brought herself to orgasm.

"Hey Netek, what are you doing h- DAMN," a sailor, stout and human, appeared in the gangway and got surprised as he recognized what was really going on there. Reflexively, Yennefer tried to push herself away but failed as Netek kept her on a short leash by pulling her sweaty hair back again, with the slurping and glurking sound of the facefucking continuing to echo through the ship.

"Keep suckin' me cock, bitch. No need to get sloppy with your apology efforts!" Netek grunted at Yennefer and then turned his attention to his comrade while guiding the sorceress' head up and down his rock-hard cock until he was sure she was doing it by herself again.

"Alfred, me friend, Lady Yennefer of fucking Vengerberg has finally decided to make up for her stupid behavior, begged me to suck me cock so badly that I couldn't refuse to accept. Isn't that right bitch?"

Yennefer had her eyes closed, too horny and satisfied with the situation as her head snatched away from the dwarfish molester's shaft with a loud pop-like noise. The sorceress coughed heavily few times as fresh air rushed through her lungs.

"Isn't that right bitch?" Netek asked again in an undertone of superiority, the way Yennefer started to like it.

"Yes. I was very off-hand, and so very, very naughty," Yennefer said teasingly, grabbed the cock's thick base and rubbed her beautiful face against it, precum spurting out and sticking all over the place. After few seconds, she even started to smack its long shaft on her lips and licked its big testicles before shoving the piston back into her throat again.

The other sailor, Alfred, couldn't believe his ears. After what all his comrades had been gone through last days, it was good to see now the derisive sorceress crawling somehow in return. He was feeling no pity for her, not at all, caressing his semi-erect cock through his pants in needy anticipation of getting his own dirty hands on her beautiful, luscious body.

Netek aligned his cock before Yennefer's proud lips, savoring the slutty smell of her sweat-covered skin before building up momentum by moving his hips back, and then slamming his thick cock brutally through her glossy lips into her tiny tunnel hole called esophagus. Tears swelled up in the sorceress' empty eyes as her jaw was forced open to its limit and her long curly hair shook heavily under its pressure.

"What a fuckface... Hell yeah!"

The self-confident dwarf gritted his teeth in relish as he finally saw how little drops of tears curled down her smudgy face before he started to move his hips back and forth again in merciless motions, feeling the sorceress' palms on his thighs cushioning his thrusts. Netek's eyes blinked brightly as he was able to show his friend how needy his beautiful victim really was.

Beginning to have serious respiratory problems, Yennefer's eyes widened and vanished deeply behind her head, as the dwarf's thick cock constantly stretched her mouth to the fullest and made its way down to the deepest part of her esophagus over and over again, and then to her surprise stopped at once and rested so deep down in her like never before.

"Fuck, Yes!" The dwarf groaned as he reached the limit and came, with one splash of sticky cum after another dashing directly against the thin verge of her stomach, making sure no drop got wasted. It lasted few long moments, as his satisfaction was complete and he could watch how Yennefer's belly began to inflate like a balloon and her small stomach was filled to the brim with his dwarven seed.

Yennefer was paralyzed and curious. She never gave Geralt a blowjob, even less drunk his cum. Her eyebrows arched in pleasure as the cum's delicious, salty taste touched her gums and made her blame herself for never doing this before, with now feeling exactly how the last dollops dripped down her tongue. Unfortunately, he suddenly pulled her head away from him and caused his cock to make a wet sucking sound as he slipped out of her mouth and her body collapse hardly on the cold floor.

"Damn. That was a really good start for an apology. Alfred, what did you want from our beloved Yennefer actually?" Netek turned his attention to Alfred, his cock dangling happily and released above Yennefer's slightly jerking body. "Thought the crew was preparin' the last dinner before the arrival at Oxenfurt Harbor?"

"Yeah they have almost done the preparations. Captain Vilgord assigned me to ask the sorceress Lady whether she would like to join us or not. Though he knew her answer would be a simple no," Alfred stated and leered at Yennefer's tits and bubble butt blatantly, her sweaty skin making his cock agitate in his sultry paints.

"Almost finished? How time flies when a dwarf has so much fun with his little bitch," Netek chuckled. "But you can tell Vilgord that our whore called Yennefer is gonna participate this time. Just not like the way she thinks, hehe."

"You have something special in mind, Netek?"

"You remember the whore we've fucked during our last trip from Novigrad to Exeter and back? The things she wore the whole time? Bring 'em to me, Alfred, and I let you in on me special plan," the dwarf explained while smirking back at him with malicious pleasure. "And DON'T inform the others. Our best friend from the Devil's Pit wants it that way."

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. "He's involved in this?"

The dwarf's sneer widened devilishly. "The whole thing is his plan. I don't know what this bitch has done to him but man, she must be really pissed him off. He gave me free rein to put her through the sweet meat grinder, hehe."

"And Captain Vilgord?"

"The stupid Captain and his trader assholes have to stay clueless too. His direct order. But now hurry up and do what I said. Lady fuckin' Yennefer is not famous for her patience," Netek laughed sardonically.


	4. Beauty knows no Pain (3/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from a depraved dream, Yennefer's ordeal goes on and she has to learn for the first time in her life what it means to get blackmailed and to be brought to heel. Dressed like the cheapest whore on the continent, Yennefer gets used and plowed by Netek the hard way and enjoys it to the fullest.
> 
> Tags: F/M, forced fingerfucking, semi-consensual, blackmail, debasement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

The sky was shining clearly, blooming beautifully in blue and white above the hilly landscape as big clouds wafted over several sharp peaks in a peaceful way. The humidity seemed to have reached its own peak while the sun was towering dominantly behind the highest rocky knoll. The whole region was burning and suffering from the oppressively hot temperatures, making people wish back a cold refreshment like heavy rain and thirst-quenching soda.

Yennefer was standing on the hill, observing the ongoing scenery quietly. Her lilac eyes spotted some flock of birds on the horizon, flying away information as her hand ran through her curly raven-black hair, tucking few hanks of raven-black hair behind her ear. The sexy sorceress tilted her head backward, savored the increasing heat on her soft skin while sensing how peace and satisfaction grew up insider her luscious body.

Everything, from the gentle breeze through her body to the musical twittering of lovebirds, everything seemed to play by a special melody, a melody of felicity and love, like the best dream of all dreams, like home, friends, and family.

Then, loud and wicked noises began to echo through the peaceful valley. "Ah yes, Sir. Harder, fuck this pussy harder!" Yennefer heard a female and familiar voice coming from up close behind the bushes. The girl's wanton panting became louder and louder the closer the curious sorceress walked down the hill to get to the bottom of it. Her constant begging for more made Yennefer's own pussy go crazy and she felt how her breathing started to pace up and down.

It was so hot. So depraved. Exactly how she liked it.

Fortunately, Yennefer didn't have to go far before she stood before the shaking leaves of the bushes. If there was a naughty couple fucking with each other, she hadn't in mind to bother them and bring their lovely togetherness to an unsatisfactory conclusion. So, she reached out slowly through the bushes, kept quiet and tilted her head forward to take a look.

Yennefer's lips gaped wide open. Her knees trembled and let her almost collapse into the bushes. She didn't even notice. Instead, Yennefer's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide in utter shock and disbelief.

In front of her, she saw Ciri - her precious, sweet Ciri, her beautiful and wonderful twenty-two-year-old daughter - down on her hands and knees on the verdurous lawn, dressed in a slutty Lolita-like priestess' outfit with the bosom cut out, completely exposing the young girl's ripe, luscious tits. Ciri was being mounted and savagely fucked by a monster, a tall man with a body and muscles so perfectly exercised that even a sculpture could never ever meet his standard.

On closer inspection, Yennefer was more than sure that he looked exactly like her dream lover. And judging from the lewd, happy grin on her daughter's face... Ciri didn't mind this fact one tiny bit.

"Oh, yes Sir... fuck your bitch," she breathed with ragged excitement, her pert tits jiggling about wildly as the lover's thick, twelve-inch cock jackhammered in and out of her dripping snatch. "Fuck me... fuck me like the dirty slut I am...oooHHHHH!!!! Yeah, Sir, make me cum... mmmMMMFFFF!!!!!"

Quickly, Yennefer stepped back from the bushes. Her mind reeled with confusion, utterly dumbfounded, trying desperately to make sense out of what she had just seen. _"Maybe it's a joke... a hoax... maybe I am dreaming?"_ Yennefer thought weakly, but she got too horny to not get thrilled by the notion of her own beautiful daughter getting spoiled like a bitch in heat, couldn't stop thinking about what she had just seen, the vile, perverse images of what Ciri had been doing indelibly burned into her brain.

Pushing the leaves aside, she decided to sneak a peek and watched with own lusty tingling of pussy as the kinky image came vividly to life again.

In particular, Yennefer couldn't help but think of the lewd, perverse look of utter bliss on her pretty daughter's face as the handsome and dangerous man fucked her... and - as obscene at it was - how absolutely happy he made her. The depraved ashen-blond young woman looked like she couldn't any be happier, being fucked hard by this beast, her pretty emerald-green eyes practically rolling to the back of her head as she came wetly all over his pistoning prick, probably spurting hot, lovely cum deep into her daughter's pretty pussy as she came...

Yennefer's hand trembled. Her eyes went wide with disbelief, but they never ever left the scene. "I shouldn't be watching this," she thought helplessly, her violet eyes totally consumed by her daughter's aching lusty moans. "It's wrong ... I shouldn't..." But yet, as much as Yennefer knew she should be horrified and revolted by his high level of depravity of the sight, she wasn't. Instead, to her utter shame, they aroused and excited her, immensely so. The sight of her dream lover's enormous cock sliding in and out of her daughter's cunt was one of the sexiest things shhe had ever seen.

Her heart raced inside her chest as she watched Ciri's sopping pussy creaming over the nasty man's glistening shaft, over and over again, crying out time after time in shameless, lust-filled ecstasy as the big, rough fucker brought the adult female to one filthy, glorious orgasm after another...

"... I wish he would do the same with me," Yennefer whispered hoarsely, after many, many minutes passed, her eyes glassy and wide with unashamed jealousy. She wasn't even aware that she had spoken out loud. "You're so lucky, Ciri... I wish that the monster of a man would fuck me, too..."

Suddenly, Yennefer saw Ciri's face raising and her eyes gazing over at her, lips pouting and then changing into a wide, naughty grin. Her dirty-glowing pupils didn't let go of her, as Yennefer almost came while standing. She had to look down, feeling incredibly flustered and embarrassed and realized that while she had been watching the pounding of her daughter Ciri and her dream lover... her hand had been lightly rubbing her panties through the fabric of her black pants. And that her cotton panties were absolutely drenched with desire, and with an insistent need.

Nervously, she looked up again, locking her own beautiful eyes with Ciri's still gazing ones, wanting to see her perverted expression to which she had just been shamelessly pleasuring herself.

Then it happened. Ciri, rocking hard and biting her lower lip in heat, beckoned Yennefer with her finger to come closer, inviting her to party. The raven-haired sorceress' eyes widened in disbelief, as she heard her daughter yelling, "Yennefer! Come here and let Master fuck your tiny ass. Come on, Mommy!"

Ciri's vulgar, order-like call was surreal, but Yennefer obeyed, too horny and needy to resist right now.

"Good girls just behave and let men do whatever they want," Yennefer heard Ciri saying and her giggle when she stood right in front of her, with her own knees trembling more than ever. Her or should she better say their dream lover now didn't slow down a bit as he kept pounding her pussy like dog his bitch. He showed no mercy. No fatigue. Looked into her eyes in a superior and possessive way. Like he would own her, and her soul.

Then suddenly, "Bitch wake up!" He yelled with a masculine voice, still fucking her daughter fiercely.

Yennefer startled, didn't understand what he meant and looked down to Ciri.

"Yennefer, you sorceress bitch!" Her daughter started to yell at her as well.

"WAKE UP!!!"

* * *

 "Bitch get up! You can rest when I'm done with you," Netek barked and tossed away an empty bucket of water, his copper green eyes flashing at the dizzy sorceress. "Now put these things on and come with me. We don't want to be late for the dinner party."

Yennefer, shaky and feeling the tremendous heat still poking through her body, pulled herself together, her eyes swirled around, trying to reorientate again. As she moved her thighs, something sticky and hot began running down her legs and dripping to the floor. On top of that, an unusual taste in her mouth, salty and flavored, made the sorceress' body twitch several times unintentionally, as her hands run over her strangely inflated belly.

Did she eat maybe too much food?

But what? And when?

Her musing got stopped immediately as Netek's bold hand slapped across her numb face, causing a painful but awakening effect on her body. "Don't let me say this twice, whore. Now hurry up!" The dwarf barked and chucked all clothes including the shoes and belt Alfred had brought him recently at the sorceress' head, savoring the way Yennefer felt humiliated by his vitriolic treatment.

The impact on her head let the sorceress' naked body dash against the table in her room. In sheer desperation, one of her hands reached for the paper knife and made her run against the dwarven molester in a fury, her lilac eyes filled with pure hatred. Yennefer wanted to ram the knife-like tool into his non-existing heart as often as it was necessary to make sure he would be never able to make his leering expression again.

Her loud bawling resounded through the room and corridor, as Netek achieved to stop the sorceress by holding her at the wrist and pushing her back against the edge of the table. Although he was one head smaller than Yennefer, the dwarf had a well-trained and strong body, and therefore little problem to cope with her.

But the angry sorceress didn't give up, wrestling for life and death with gritted teeth. "DIE you piece of SHIT!" Yennefer yelled from the bottom of her heart, looking him straight in the eye. The paperknife was shaking heavily, swinging from one side to the other while never hitting its actual target. With her other hand buried deep inside his face, her fingernails started to cause some deep, painful scratches on his cheeks.

"Enough!" Netek yelled when he pushed two fingers deep into the sorceress' gushing cunt and began fingerfucking her, watching her eyelids flickering pruriently and her deadly expression changing into a cum-craving one. Yennefer was totally caught off guard as an immense bolt of pleasure shot through her body and forced her to unfasten her tight grasp around the paperknife, letting it dash against the floor with a loud clank.

"Fucking. Stupid. WHORE!" Netek hissed, disarming the horny sorceress' will and petite physique at once while vigorously continuing his thrusts into her and eliciting torrid moans from her glossy lips in return. Yennefer's hands dropped, her own fingers clutched at the edge of the table, trembling uncontrollably, as her eyes closed and her lower lip was bitten with helpless desire, her body craving after more and more and changing into an obedient and docile plaything.

"You are a naughty whore. You just have to accept that once and for all before it's too late and you get hurt really badly," he stated and proceeded his hard fingerfucking while slapping her stiffened tits softly, enjoyed their jiggling feedback when the sorceress's eyebrows arched in pleasure. He started to think that it would be better to not give Yennefer the antidote anymore. This way, she would stay more open to arguments and be less annoying.

"Antidote... Can't take it... much longer... Aahhhh..." Yennefer moaned, climaxing and feeling her heart pounding painfully in her chest. There was not much time left.

"You have to say the magic word, me cherry blossom. C'mon, show a little decency," Netek mocked her again.

"Pleeeeasse. I'm dying. Can feel it," Yennefer uttered pleadingly, as she saw the dwarf taking something out of his pocket. It was a little vial with pink gleaming substance, her lifesaver.

Netek popped the cork, increased the speed of his thrusts and looked up into her eyes when he stated sternly, "I will give you the antidote if you tell me what you really are, the exact same way you told me before you had your mouth full of me cock. Convince me. Tease me. Beg me to become me bitch."

Yennefer felt the pressure in her chest increasing steadily while she had a problem to remember the specific words she had used at the beginning. The constant teasing of the dwarf's fingerfucking and the poison's side effects made the thinking process pretty much impossible, as the heat and pleasure reached their incredible climax and caused Yennefer to blurt out those words which were just on the tip of her tongue, "I am a horny little, cock-sucking slut... please use me as your personal cunt... I need you sooo bad. Please Mister Rivay pleaasse... I beg you, make me YOUR BITCH!!"

Hearing herself saying such incredibly humiliating words made the bombshell cum in no time and her body almost collapsed backward onto the table. In an instant, she wrapped her slim legs around the molester's torso and pulled him against herself, with his eyes on her b-cup tits and his fingers sliding much deeper into her. Even Geralt had never the privilege of being called 'Mister' during their countless sex sessions.

But those were other times and now it was a simple question of life and death.

"And you'll be a good pet and behave yourself?" Netek asked while teasing her gushing cunt and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, yes I will, Mister Rivay!" Yennefer replied automatically with her derisive but sexy accent. The way she said 'Mister' applied to a teenage girl.

"Oh me bitch, we will definitively have our fun tonight. Now open your mouth and stick your tongue out like a dog's bitch. You've earned your bone," the dwarf ordered and watched how the hot sorceress obeyed his instructions without resistance, her lilac eyes already being completely suppressed by their pupil's empty blackness.

As the whole gleamy substance poured down her esophagus, Yennefer's expression turned into stone. Within a moment, she felt the heat retreating and pressure peaking off from the backside of her eyes to nowhere, her heart's painful knocking at the rips changing into friendly buzzing in her ears. Her eyes widened with relief as she was finally over the worst, she thought.

Unlike the pain, the pleasure didn't disappear. The greedy dwarf's fingers were still inside her, making their thing. "Now you're out of danger again, me cherry blossom, let's make you ready for the dinner tonight. Now put these things on and let Mister Rivay see what a good sorceress cunt you really are. Alright?"

The sorceress' empty eyes were locked on his, as her head nodded slightly with hanks of her shoulder-length hair sticking on her flushed cheek. Her body was floating, feeling fresh like a bucket full of icy cold water pouring down her head, dripping to her puffy nipples and then finally running down her slender legs.

When his fingers slid out of her soaking pussy, Yennefer felt the twitching and tingling of the parts of her body coming back, as the tight embrace of her legs around the dwarf's torso broke loose and dangled relaxed in the air. She watched narrowly as Netek licked off his pussy-juice-covered fingers one by one and moaned with pleasure.

"Mmm so delicious, like strawberries. A sorceress' pussy juice is just the best."

And there was it again; the humiliating and debasing feeling beating its way back to her mind.

Yennefer pushed those feelings aside, still too confused and happy to be out of danger again, as she pushed herself off the table and bend down to pick up the clothes, as a hard slap on her bubble butt echoed through the room and forced a little high-pitched wail to pass Yennefer's plush lips. But Netek seemed not to just want to leave it that way as he began to squeeze her ass possessively and enjoy its firmness by slapping her one more time.

"Unbelievable. It's literally beggin' me to slap and squash it firmly. Damn, can't wait to see it gettin' spoiled by me hips," he said by gritting his teeth with relish as the bent sorceress looked back at him with a degraded glint in the eyes. She had still problems to understand the situation properly she was in right now.

 _"What is happening right now? What am I doing here?"_ Yennefer asked herself, still trying to reconstruct the last minutes as she finally picked the clothes from the wooden floor and a shock crossed her face. The whole outfit was only made of three parts; a backless sleeveless dress, a leather belt and two ankle-high-heeled boots, but no undergarments like panties, bra or stockings. The skimpy dress had a cleavage going deep down to her bellybutton, like the backside down to the beginning of her ass crack. In addition to that, it had a penetrating smell of sex and spunk, remembered her of cheap brothels and stables. But this and the cuttings weren't even the worst part; the dress itself was very short, its hemline ending right at her upper thigh, or better say right below her raw buttocks.

"That's not a dress, more a tatter worn by a..." Yennefer uttered her thoughts loudly, as Netek added appreciatively, "Whore. Yes. And you are one, in fact. As a bitch and fuckslut, you should feel fine wearin' it. Now hurry up, people are already awaitin' us."

"Why? What are you talking about? No!" Yennefer growled in an unpleasant surprise.

Netek's expression went dark, as he pulled the sorceress down to her knees by grabbing at her shoulder-length hair. A sharp cry escaped her mouth as he tilted her head forcefully backward and made her look straight into his eyes.

"As I mentioned before, me cherry blossom, we will meet the Captain and the whole crew in the dinin' room. And let me make one thin' absolutely clear," he barked with toxic sight, choking the sorceress' thin neck hardly. "When you try askin' the Captain, the traders or anyone else for any help or even dare to refuse followin' me orders just for once, I will not just tell all people on the fuckin' continent what a filthy whore you really are and how eager you were to be my little bitch, no, I will also tell about your magic problem and let the Witch Hunters know where they can find and ravish you."

"Did I make myself clear enough now?!"

Struggling against the upcoming blackout, Yennefer was barely able to shake her head in approval before Netek let her fall to the ground and whistled loudly. During her coughing, the sorceress recognized a man appearing at the door, looking even familiar to her for unknown reasons while holding something big and lantern-like in his hands.

"And before you get any wron' ideas, me sorceress bitch, let me friend Alfred explain to you what this is actually," Netek said and pointed directly to the thing in his friend's hands.

The stout human was grinning broadly, as the massive thing dropped and made an ear-piercing, metallic noise when its bronze-gleaming hull bounced on the wooden floor. "This, my Lady Yennefer, is a ninety pounds, pure dimeritium cylinder including an effect range of eight-hundred feet in all directions in real and magic space. We respectfully call this gorgeous girl; the Witch-Fucker."

Netek bent over the shattered sorceress, obviously enjoying her pale expression to the fullest, as he added blatantly, "Yes, finally, there it is, real and sincere desperation. And before you ask, we have hidden that naughty girl in the lowest part of the ship under so much lead you were never able to see this comin'. You didn't really think that I would have tried to prove my theory without any backup? Alfred is gonna place this girl in the middle of the deck to make sure you will still remain the submissive slut you actually are."

Feeling her heart freezing for a very long time, Yennefer had the creeping horrors, feeling like she was actually caught in a trap which left her speechless. For the first time in her life, she was really feared, having nothing like her magic up her sleeve.

"Now get your ass up, and put these clothes on," Netek barked and nudged the paralyzed sorceress with his feet, her body jerking horrified.

Yennefer did what she was told, put on on the skimpy dress, tightened the leather belt around her slim waist and slipped into the ankle-high-heeled boots to make the whole slutty outfit sit perfectly on her. It seemed that if the heat and poison wouldn't have killed her, the dwarf and her ego would do it for sure. As her sexy frame reflected in the mirror nearby, both men's eyes widened in eager anticipation.

The beautiful sorceress was drop-dead gorgeous. Because of the shortness of her black dress and ankle-high-heeled boots, her legs looked incredibly long and luscious, her skin was as pale and flawless as a sixteen-year-old girl. Every inch of the dress hugged her body tightly, but the V-cut allowed everyone a delicious view of her front chest, including half of each of the petite globes of her b-cup tits.

The same went to the V-cut of her backside, which was going so deep down that someone could push his index finger into her asshole without any problem. And to put the cherry on the cake, her raven-black hair was open and falling on her shapely shoulders, making her look wild and lascivious, begging men desperately to pull it while her body was getting fucked roughly from behind.

"Wow. You are the most beautiful whore I've ever seen in me life," Netek stated with licking his lips and tilted his head to look up the sorceress' short dress. "But a whore like you needs a name that fits the purpose of her life more precisely... Hmm, yes, think I got one; Cock-Sucker Jenny, or just Jenny when the time is short, hehe, if you know what I mean."

Both men's laughing resounded in the room, as Yennefer's stomach made a hard turn when hearing the name. Her glossy lips curled in remembrance of her childhood. It was the same name as her mother used to call her.

And made her incredibly angry.

"What's wrong? Why looking so pissed off, Jenny?" The dwarf asked with his concern feigned clearly.

"You WILL PAY for this. When this all is over, I WILL KILL you," Yennefer hissed, expression deadly and voice confident as ever. "I WILL kill you and REVIVE your dead bodies, JUST TO KILL YOU AGAIN! OVER AND OVER UNTIL YOU FAT PIGS BEG ME FOR MERCY!!!"

Yennefer's face was foaming with rage, fists clenching and eyes shooting bolts. "From the very moment this ship is docked at the bay, you will be pretty much dead. You-..." The sorceress' little outburst was cut off by Netek's loud, disrespectful chuckle and self-complacent countenance. His self-esteem confused her in particular. It didn't resemble the way most people reacted to her or her serious threats. Under normal circumstances, most people would back off, begin to sweat and beg pardon on their bent knees.

But not this dwarf. Not at all.

He didn't avoid eye contact at any one time. His breathing was constant and his arms crossed. Yennefer realized that he was even holding himself back, his posture revealing her he wasn't impressed and afraid at all. She couldn't read the dwarf's mind like she always did in such situation, but she had enough experience with human beings, their volatile behavior and unlucky attempts to bluff and make them look stronger and greater than they actually were, to recognize that Netek was definitively not one of them. The copper-green-eyed dwarf's assurance was based on unshakable belief, not on empty rhetoric and false self-esteem, even though he really acted like a jerk. Despite his obviously big ego, he was also very self-possessed. A dangerous character trait.

It started to dawn on the raven-haired sorceress.

Something was underway.

But what?

"Who are you really? Whatever they pay you, I'll double it," Yennefer uttered suddenly.

Netek's cheery chuckle turned into a dead-serious face, eyes still locked on hers and not blinking. It went quiet for a moment while they bandied looks. Somehow, Yennefer was impressed by his expression, which looked as deadly as hers when she always intimidated people to get what she wanted. Now she understood what it had to mean to people to get stared this way from the opposite.

"Makeup."

"What?" Yennefer muttered surprised.

The dwarf's eyes glowed possessively. "Makeup, bitch. Reapply your Makeup and comb your hair. A whore's value as human being and price are defined by her look and blowjob skills. Now fuckin' move your ass, Jenny, before I lose my temper for good and beat you fuckin' stupid face into a mess," he blurted out with brutal aggression.

"Just tell me your price and-..."

[SMACK]

A loud noise of a hard slap resounded through the cabin, as Yennefer was cut off again, this time more painfully than the previous one. As she was ready to protest, lips already open and head turned back to him, he spat her directly on her face and some pearls of the saliva even reached the roof of her mouth. "A cunt only speaks when spoken to. First and most important rule. Now fuckin' move on and do I've told you, bitch!"

Yennefer kept quiet and obeyed for now. Humiliated on the one hand, angry on the other, she felt how the saliva ran down her beautiful face. After brushing the sticky gross liquid away, she reached out for the hairbrush and began combing her bustling hair, and then reapplied the makeup, the tint of her eyelashes and glossy lipstick. In the end, like an obligation, she also put on her famous gooseberry perfume. To her surprise, both sailors said absolutely nothing and just watched how she did her preparations.

After readjusting her star pendant at her choker, her stern gaze skimmed along her body for the last time. Her appearance was beyond all hope; her wet pussy was looking slightly out from under her ultra-short dress, her b-cup tits were saying 'hello' through the cleavage with her puffy pink nipples pleading 'pinch me' through the soft fabric. Even Yennefer would call herself a whore now, like one begging desperately to get fucked for one or two crowns at a dark muddy back alley.

And she would actually prefer to die than to be seen in that so-called outfit in public, but the wretch of a dwarf had her by the balls, in the figurative sense.

"Alfred, me friend, what do you think of our respected Lady Yennefer right now? Isn't she lookin' damn hot and sultry just like the Holy Fire itself?" Netek asked the burly human as he made the ashamed sorceress twirl around, like a sex object for men's desire.

The stoud sailor seemed to have problems to find the right words to describe his thoughts, as he just nodded his head in approval with beads of sweat running down his reddened face. His semi-erect cock was already poking around the buttons of his pants at the eager thought of her plush lips tightly wrapped around its bulbous head, her tongue gliding up and down along the shaft so eloquently that it would make him cum all over beautiful face.

"Yes, you're totally right Alfred. Cock-Sucker Jenny's appearance is breath-takin', but there is one thin' left to make her the best-paid hooker on the continent," Netek stated and kneeled before the sweaty sorceress' sexy legs as he fetched something from his left pocket. It was a garter, red in color, a common symbol of the prostitutes, indicating she was willing and on duty, looking for customers and tricks, or in other better words; the worst and most degrading thing Yennefer could think of.

"C'mon, me cherry blossom, raise your feet. Don't waste me time," the cold-hearted dwarf uttered when he sensed the sorceress' persistent hesitation. Her eyes were closed, her lips sealed and quivering, having the feeling she was signing off her own public execution. Wearing a skimpy dress, that was a challenge she could handle somehow, but this obvious token disparaging herself and her status in such unmistakable way, that was something impossible to get rid of the people's memories.

And at the dinner, each participant's and even the most ignorant one's eyes would pop out of his head and false innuendos would spread like wildfire all over the continent, such as Yennefer of Vengerberg was hooking like an ordinary prostitute now, and was so broken and desperate that she was selling her body to make ends meet. The whole incident would also destroy the last remaining hope of her haunted and tortured friends of the Lodge, and also reveal her possible whereabouts to the Wild Hunt; it was like committing political and personal suicide at the same time.

Yennefer was still struggling for a possible expedient, a way out if this terrible misery. She didn't want to get forced to sex, neither betray her friends nor risk Ciri's safety in any way, but knew this was wishful thinking. From the start, she knew the whole trip to find her daughter will be risky and difficult, that she had to make sacrifices, but the necessity of getting fucked, disparaged and used as a whore wasn't in her mind.

"Jenny!!!" Netek shouted out with the same biting tone and severity like her authoritarian father did, as the sorceress raised her right feet.

"Absolutely gorgeous. The transformation of Yennefer, the useless cunt of pisshole Vengerberg, into Cock-Sucker Jenny is finally accomplished. Later, me cherry blossom, you'll make your debut and earn your spurs as me bitch," the dwarf stated when he pulled the red garter softly up to the middle of her thigh, the way it was clearly visible to anyone.

The sorceress didn't even dare to look at it, as her head turned away with disgust and a vacant expression.

* * *

"Oh Jenny, you liked the outfit as much as we do right? If you changed your mind about bein' a horny slut and me bitch, you're free to wear somethin' else of course," Netek uttered sardonically. "Please speak up for yourself."

"It's perfect, Mister Rivay. Especially the garter," Yennefer replied and felt the heat boiling inside her again, as the dwarf pushed her to the bed and caused her to topple over and lose balance. She collapsed and looked over her shoulder as Netek slapped her bubble butt few times and ordered, "You will stay like this, me cherry blossom, on all fours and legs spread wide open! It's time something big gets pushed inside your tiny little pussy."

Before the proud sorceress could say anything in return, Netek got his seven-inch, piston-like cock out of his pants and grabbed her waist tightly to make sure her butt wasn't going fall sideways. Then, in a single thrust, he pushed his length slowly inside her tiny wet cunt, exploring with his cock what his mouth and fingers had already have earlier, as his hips began to move. A lusty groan escaped Yennefer's lips when her blackmailer started to pound her energetically and unleashed all of his suppressed power on her.

"Now fuckin' tell me again what you really are, Jenny. C'mon, learning goes by repeating, bitch!" Netek barked and lifted his feet to assume a squatting position by pulling her hair forcefully and then pushing her upper body down to the bed to steady himself. With Yennefer's pussy now more open, he easily forced his cock to the hilt with his next thrust, stretching her pussy wider than anyone or anything has before. It was only then that he began to pump madly, his hips working his cock frantically in and out with long hard strokes while leaking precum inside her.

"Ahhhhhh! ... Fuck!!!" Yennefer cried out, her body trembling, shaking back and forth on the soft blanket at each thrust deep inside her. In heat, she didn't even tried to breake away and roll over, couldn't make any move because of the bulky dwarf's body and weight pressing against her petite sorceress frame. Moreover, with every new thrust her breath was pushed out of her chest, leaving her unable to groan or even scream as her dwarven molester fucked her cunt in earnest.

The sorceress couldn't believe how she had got into this situation, as she gritted her teeth and watched from the corner of her lilac eyes how Alfred got his cock out of his pants too and stroked him frantically to make himself ready for his turn with her.

 _"I'm getting fucked... the dwarf is fucking me...!!!"_ Yennefer thought, trying to realize what was happening to her.

In the meantime, Netek's cock continued to hammer her mercilessly, and Yennefer couldn't much do than pant and sob as she received her rough treatment mixed with a devilish feeling of being punished for something she had never done. It was powerful, formidable in ways that she simply couldn't understand, couldn't fathom. The dwarf didn't let up for a moment, didn't stop for anything as he recklessly relished in her body and adored the tight pleasures it offered him in exchange while the bed frame was taking a hard punishing, creaking under pressure.

Yennefer had never been fucked or treated with such remorseless disregard like she was so low and inferior. In the bedroom, she was regarded as kind and loving, a woman who was deserving of respect even ignoring her status and standing. Geralt had never complained about her and been the most tender and sensitive man she had ever known. What would he think of her, once he found out that she was plowed and forced into sex like a common and helpless woman he knew so many? Could he ever look into her eyes or touch her body again?

She doubted it deeply.

"I WILL NOT STOP POUNDIN' YOU UNTIL YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!!"

Netek continued to ravish her cunt and spoil her buttocks brutally, his affection only based on treating her like a gutter whore, his every touch possessive and declaring ownership of her. Yennefer realized quickly that his cum was marking her, serving as a proof of his superiority and her submission. Everything he did was supposed to be vile and twisted, and his sexual habits so depraved and vulgar being even worthy of a derisive sorceress of the Lodge.

"I am a useless bitch!" Yennefer screamed instantly.

"AND WHAT ELSE?"

"And the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent!"

"AGAIN!!!"

"I am Yennef-..."

"NO YOU'RE NOT, BITCH. SPEAK THE TRUTH!! I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY BY THAT NAME!!"

" _[Moans.]_ I am Jenny, a useless bitch... and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent!"

The sorceress' cheeks reddened in shame, as she realized how he was successfully trying to domesticate her like a defiant dog, and the fact she seemed to be so weak and helpless while her body was used and the different parts of her fought madly in frustration over the feelings pounding through her, proved a delicious thrill which Netek seemed to savour in particular, with his hard slams into her pussy, filling her up with cock like she had never been before and shaking her to the very core. Her breasts heaved and bounced between the cleavage of her skimpy dress as he pulled her hair and pushed her upper body up, making her rock while her sexy frame was moving violently and pushing deep into the mattress again.

"REPEAT!"

"I am Jenny, a useless bitch and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent... Ahhhh fuck!"

She never heard of any dwarf being in such physical condition to go this hard, but perhaps sex was the only sort of hard work the corrupt sailor engaged in. The primal, heavy fucking was something completely new to the sorceress, and she had to keep reminding herself how awful it was, in case her mind begin to follow suit with her body and start even enjoy it. It seemed to be a futile fight, but she knew she had to keep going and try to resist as long as possible, at least for Ciri's sake.

"You're so silent, bitch. Like gettin' fucked and used as me fuckdoll, do we?" Netek snorted and spanked her bubble butt possessively, as his hips coiled into Yennefer's bulging buttocks like mighty bolts of a crossbow. "Just be honest with you, accept your true nature, and give in BITCH!"

Yennefer was ready to yell back at him, tell him she would never do that, as pleasure boiled up and rushed through her body, causing a profound moan to escape her lungs and betray her into an unwanted statement, "Yessss... I-... fuck!" Her pussy was going crazy, gushing in the aftermath of her little outburst when her pussy juices ran over her red garter to the mattress beneath. The pleasure became so dominant, hammering so hard through her, and demanding entrance into her fading mind and craving soul that she couldn't maintain resistance anymore, and got trapped in between.

"AGAIN WHAT ARE YOU!"

" _[Climaxes.]_ Jenny... _[Climaxes.]_ useless bitch... _[Climaxes.]_ most depraved cock-sucking whore... _[Climaxes.]_ continent...!"

"And Jenny do you like gettin' pounded like a cheap slut?!" Netek grunted, his thrusts pushing harder and deeper into her insights as never before. Their reproductive organs were locked into place, with him being inserted fully into her womanly cave and the sorceress hugging his precious prick with the closeness of her small, tightly-fitting glove. The two organs frolicked together at their biologically-fated meeting, with him throbbing gently and her, as his recipient, sleek tissue squirming all over.

"Y-yes. Yes. Yes!!!" Yennefer admitted in shame and wished at the same time Geralt had fucked her this way just once.

"YES WHAT?!

Yennefer hated herself so much for finding pleasure in this but her body was going crazy like hell and taking her mind hostage before tumbling into the abyss.

"Y-yes I-I li-... aahhhh not so haaarrdd... like being fucked like a cheap slut, Mister Rivay!"

"You apologize for beating me up in the Captain's cabin?!" Netek grunted and enjoyed any little moment of the sorceress' mental blackout as he maintained the bulldog sex position and rammed her gates continuously, his pace increasing and his groans getting progressively louder by each bounce of his hips with her ass cheeks.

"Y-Yes oh by the goddess yes! Ahhhh! I'm so sorry," Yennefer sobbed.

"Then beg me to keep fuckin' you and fill you up, slut!"

Yennefer felt like she was watching herself from outside of a window, not being in control of her own body anymore. Like she was getting pounded and actually happy about it.

"Ple-Please Mister Rivay please keep fucking your bitch's pussy! She needs it so bad! Fill her infertile womb up like a big dog his little bitch!!" Yennefer exclaimed in heat, feeling the shame burning inside her and her pussy still trying to stretch beyond its limit to get accustomed to the dwarf's thick cock before it was suddenly forced into her again and making her let out a silent scream of painful pleasure as Netek's thrusts became much longer, and the bulbous head of his cock began to brush against her virgin G-spot, teasing it in a way no one ever did before.

"NOT CONVINCED. TELL ME AGAIN WHAT YOU ARE BITCH!!"

"I am Jenny, your useless bitch and your most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent... _[Climaxes.]_ My pussy awaits your most precious gift, Mister Rivay!"

For the first time, Yennefer could exactly feel how her vaginal canal was getting filled from each powerful stroke the dwarf caused on her, and as more and more hot spurts of pre-cum filled her and even splattered directly her cervical opening. The sorceress looked back to watch the striking penis moving in and out of her, more relentless than anything she had ever experienced as silent tears ran down her cheeks and each powerful, body-shaking thrust caused her repeatedly to utter, "Ugh, Ugh, Ugh," at each single, brutal clash of his fat balls with her swollen clit.

"Want me to stop ploughin' you, bitch?" Netek asked with a wicked grin.

"No!... So good... fuck m-..." The frantic sorceress panted, unable to finish the sentence as the feeling of her stretched pussy finally brought her over the edge and any shame she felt was quickly overpowered by enormous pleasure rushing through her slim body, making her moan and her whole body tremble, with her ass up in the air so Netek was able to continue to hump her ass, his thick piston sending shocks of pleasure through her body with each and every thrust while causing her ears to fill with the sound of her vagina squelching with each little motion in and out her pussy.

"Now let's see how you handle this whore," Netek growled as he fucked the sorceress right into an incredible orgasm, so powerful and crushing that it was too intense for her to even recall if she had had one this good before, which was a good indicator that she hadn't. Her raw body exploded in lust and shivering, tingly bliss as searing hot excitement ran through her veins. Yennefer twisted and cried out, moans spilling from lips tinged with enough guilt and horniness to make it clear that she didn't want to stop, but Netek hardly cared about anything other than the fact he had fucked her to such a powerful orgasm.

His own climax followed rapidly, his cock erupting and throbbing within her clenching vaginal vice as he pumped her velvety snatch with another hot load of spunk before pulling out halfway to let him have it both ways; not only did Netek fire off a thick burst into her to leave her squirming happily, but he also left a sweet trail of cum leaking out her now gaping pussy as he fired off the rest of it right onto her folds, frosting her bare-shaven cunt and painting across her thighs and her red garter.

"Ah there is nothin' comparable with bein' the first real fucker of a sorceress cunt. Just magnificent!" Netek stated with relish and jumped off the bed, stretching out and giving a hard smack on the sorceress' flushed cheeks.

Yennefer went limp on the bed, ass still up in the air, whining in defeat and in the aftermath of her first, real heavy fuck as she could feel the sticky warmth of the cum inside and out, providing pleasure she didn't want, and a warm feeling of elation that she pushed reluctantly off to the side.

The rough fucking Yennefer had received left her ragged, her orgasm making her breathless, and to cap it all off, the sorceress had been pumped full of cum that now leaked out of her, the whole flashbacks of her shame being composed by the man who had done it all to her, looking at her like she was a trophy, making her feel useless and degraded like never before.

Like a true woman.

And in addition to the blowjob, she couldn't justify her loss of control simply by blaming the heat. This time, she allowed herself to get defeated and for that reason, she couldn't hate herself more. But strangely enough, a part of her seemed also to like this sexual excess for unknown reasons, how her vagina walls were stretched out to take a cock with such an impressive size of girth and resilience into her tiny feature that she hadn't any other choice than to submit herself to its predominance.

Dwelling on confusing thoughts, Yennefer felt the mattress bouncing slightly as Netek walked on the bed to her left side and kneeled down, placing his lips close to her left ear while caressing her spoilt buttocks softly.

"Tell me Jenny, what are you?" Netek whispered calmly, his palm floating over her aching butt giving the sorceress a pleasurable feeling, as she replied without thinking, "Your useless bitch and most depraved cock-sucking whore, Mister Rivay."

"Damn right, whore. Never ever forget that."


	5. Beauty knows no Pain (4/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally being a mere sex puppet in Netek's hands, every tiny hole of Yennefer's infertile body gets flooded with enough potent seed to make every woman on the continent pregnant twice. And it seems that the more Yennefer wants to resist, the more she gets pleasure from the sadistic dwarf's treatment. Will Netek possibly drive the raven-haired sorceress over the edge?
> 
> Tags: F/M, (F/M/M), semi-consensual, consensual, humiliation, debasement, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

Even when Yennefer thought her ordeal was finally over, Netek resumed with round number two of fucking her, and then number three. As if he was seeking a way to humiliate and make her cum constantly, wanted to pound her every way he could and prove that he was not only in perfect condition but his balls also never seemed to stop being full of cum to fill her wet folds over and over again. The degrading and pleasant fuck session simply didn't stop, running for at least two hours of endless sex with a steadily more harassed sorceress getting subjected to even less value as a human being with each successive orgasms into or on her body.

Netek was even so kind to let his friend Alfred have his way with her sweaty body now too, as they cycled and took turns at the sorceress' tiny pussy and mouth. But unlike his dwarven comrade, the stout human came always very quickly and hadn't such a trained physique to teach Yennefer the meaning of dominance and inferiority. He often was simply satisfied when he could spurt his sweet cum into her tiny pussy and watch her tits bouncing up and down at each cum-spurting thrust of his hips. It was a wonder that her dress and makeup remained clean all the time.

For unknown and lucky reasons, her virgin asshole had reached to stay untouched during their entire fuck time and the orgy ended up mostly in a simple rotation from her mouth to her pussy and then back again.

"Bitch, turn yourself with your pretty face at the edge of the mattress. I gotta do somethin' else before we leave this place for good, hehe."

Twirling and lying onto her back, Yennefer's head was left hanging off the bed, both sides of her jaw gripped by Netek as he fucked her face from this much worse position, adoring the way her tiny throat bulged so pretty as it accommodated his chunky cock under pressure. Alfred used this opportunity to push his average-sized, four inch cock into the sorceress' sore pussy, his hands placed on her knees forcing her spread legs down into the mattress as he groaned constantly while moving his hips back and forth in endless pleasure coming out from the pressure of her clenching life-giving tunnel, fucking it like it was his.

Yennefer wished vainly that Netek's facefucking would be the last simple step to let her get rest for few minutes, as it also gave him a great chance to fondle and slap at her tits as he violated her orally by sticking and slapping his tongue into her mouth, and this time the saliva she couldn't swallow ran down her face, leaving her drooling all over herself as his balls brushed into her face, making the entire procedure feel like a vicious and lurid degradation that he seemed to love commenting on, like telling her to get used to the smell of his balls, because she was going to have something similar in her face quite more often later. When another load shot deep down her esophagus, he allowed himself enough time to enjoy the results of his treatment, and of course the way his balls rested upon her nose and lilac eyes.

"By the Holy Fire, six times, I came six fucking times in her and she is still so wet and tight as ever," Alfred grunted and let himself collapse on cold, wooden floor, his midriff going up and down with his hard breathing. "Can't take it anymore. Damn..."

"Have I promised you too much?" Netek asked as his cock slid out of Yennefer's mouth and slapped it against her reddened cheek.

"You were totally right, man. Sorceresses have the best fuck body. But now, I just need time to rest a bit," Alfred stated, staring up at the ceiling dreamily.

" _[Snorts.]_ And how much time do we have before the party begins?" Netek asked casually and ordered the wretched sorceress to turn herself again and spread her legs as wide as possible. Yennefer couldn't believe the dwarf hadn't enough of her yet but obeyed without hesitation as she assumed the doggy style position she was now so very familiar with, watching how her dwarven lover jumped onto the bed and squatted above her sexy backside in anticipation.

"According to my pocket watch, one hour," the stout human replied, and added, "You can still fuck her a bit longer."

With her ass high in the air, Netek drilled her pussy, using a hand in her hair to shove her face down into the pillow, leaving her whimpering as he pounded her drooling, soaked snatch once more, donating her ass plenty of harsh smacks and strikes while abusing her taut bubble but with unbelievable relish, making the sorceress' toes curl in her ankle-high boots.

"C'mon bitch, let me hear again who and what are you now! Learnin' goes by repeatin'. You know that."

During the last hours, Yennefer had to answer, no, yell at him the same degrading sentence over and over again who knew how often, showing him that he was in charge and she was his inferior cunt reconciled to her fate as his personal bitch who really liked the way he treated her so cruelly. And the sorceress got used and conditioned to it as she stated lovely, "I am Jenny, your useless bitch and your most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent, Mister Rivay."

"Exactly. And are you ready to have your first anal session, bitch?" Netek asked so casually, causing Yennefer's tired eyelids to rush open in surprise.

"No not my ass, Mister!" Yennefer exclaimed, shaking her head and being fully aware that her futile rebellion would earn her a steady slap on the ass, which it most certainly did. She screamed out as the raw flesh stung sharply, leaving her incredibly sensitive and sore after his abuse.

"No backchat! Yes is the only option available for you from now on, cunt. So again, are you ready to get your ass fucked, CUNT?!" Netek barked and spat on the sorceress' contorted rectum, massaged its chubby groove with the bulky head of his fully-erect dick.

Seeing no light at the end of her torture, Yennefer whimpered and replied with a shaking voice, "Y-yes. I'm rea-..." but got instantly interrupted as Netek gave a fuck about her approval and pressed his cum-soaked penis up against her pink sphincter, causing the sorceress to grit her white teeth in dismay. Immediately, her tight, clenching little hole was completely eclipsed by the thickness of the dwarf's needy, swollen tip, and pressing up against its superior nature, only to confirm that she was totally in over her head.

Yennefer tried to stay conscious and true to herself as much as possible, but even when she quivered with rage and was utterly humiliated, she couldn't make him stop fucking her. Everything was so vulgar and wrong, and she couldn't get over the intense treatment she received, but she also knew there was little she could do, that she had to comply, and that this time her ass was going to get her creampie as well, and she was forced to climax atop his cock with her face wracked with utter shame and guilty pleasure.

"Fuck cunt, it seems your ass wants to cut my dick into two pieces, haha. Daaammn are you tight down there..." Netek exclaimed with pleasure, as he drove deep into her asshole, and of course he had no reason to show mercy or to take it easy on her, so the dwarf just thrust forward brutally at any sacrifices, and didn't stop until her aching buttocks were being slapped against by his hips, over and over again.

"Ahhh Mister Rivay stop please... You're tearing me apart!" Yennefer screamed out as her ass was taken, his incredibly thick cock spreading her open savagely, and no cum or pussy juice could have been sufficient as lubrication, and no matter how much she applied or tried to think so. The sorceress' tight ass was aflame as he claimed it violently and she knew it was only the beginning.

"A real beauty knows no pain, bitch, so fuckin' get over it and stop whinin'!" Netek uttered and enjoyed the way the beautiful sorceress' fingers squeezed the soft blanket painfully and her little, heeled boots buckled constantly under pressure, as he started to thrust as hard as he had ever done, pounding deep and hard into her rear end, and squandered his time in the intensity of the tightness of her beautifully pink rectum.

"Fuck, now I know why people treated you with so much respect, Jenny. You must have been for a lot of men their bitch for a very long time," Netek growled, slapping her raw ass again just to hear her hiss. "Time has come that someone helped you to lift your most closely guarded secret and now makes sure your ass doesn't tighten back up again like the way your pussy has always done, hehe," he smirked sardonically, adding the degrading remark on top with, "But if it still does, then you're goin' to be even worth more as me bitch later. Win-win situation."

Yennefer never wished so much to get saved by Geralt like in this very moment. Even during her time as a prisoner of the Wild Hunt and Vilgefortz, no pain or humiliation came close to what she was now going through, and that was something really hard to beat. Her dwarven molester was using her as his personal fucktoy and trying to beat her with her own body and needs, constantly degrading her mind while stimulating her strong needs with a perverse view to breaking her, her will and defiance.

And to Yennefer's disgrace, if Netek was keeping his pace at this high and intense level, she was sure that he was really capable of reaching his goal.

"But enough talkin', let's get dirty bitch!" Netek chuckled and started to really dig in after giving her another hard slap, making sure every push deep into the sorceress' tiny ass was as hard as possible. Groaning with pleasure, he fought against the tightness of her rectum as he rammed his cock balls deep into her most precious hole, claiming her whole body bit by bit, with her firm bubble butt as the crown jewel.

"Aaaarrrggg..." Yennefer blurted, baring her teeth at the pillow with peerless hardness. The pain was overwhelming, and the fact that her ass was meant as a mean of mortifying her was intensely degrading. She even gave up to care about her dignity anymore from that moment when the degrading words about who and what she had escaped her lips freely, or when she started to call him Mister Rivay and begged him NOT to stop raping her. So why was he still harassing her again? And more importantly, why was she fingerfucking herself so desperately right now? And why couldn't she stop doing it?

With three fingers being buried deep inside of her, Yennefer was pumping up them madly into her clenching and quivering pussy as Netek's relentless thrusts left her body trembling and speechless. Being pinned down against the bed, the greedy dwarf left her no space to move or ease his thrusts up at all, even less a way that could help her to endure the utterly brutal indifference of his treatment in a passive manner. With her body still being on fire, the searing pain was leaving in its trembling desire in the most shameful way she had ever experienced.

"Bitch, tell Mister Rivay what the true purpose in your life is again."

"I am Jenny, your useless bitch and most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent, Mister Rivay."

Yennefer's body was on the verge of capitulation, and for the second time today, her mind was getting quickly overpowered by enormous pleasure rushing through her raw body and making her mind go blank, as a sultry moan scratched its way up her throat and passed her lips, sounding like the rawest and frank noise she had ever made for anyone else, and it was one of unmistakable submission mixed with enjoyment.

"Oh not again... ahhhhh," the sorceress panted as her chest spasmed and tightened, making her clear just how loaded it was before and how heavily it doomed her. She realized that the one sound from earlier had unleashed something she had always ignored and fought against, something similar like the noise of someone who was enjoying herself, with the most horrific prospect she couldn't stop her fingers from pumping in and out of her gushing cunt while it was drooling her sticky and sweet nectar of pussy juice down onto the mattress.

And Yennefer kept going, as she sank her teeth into the blanket and continued to work herself over, shameless even as her mind throbbed with guilt and worry.

"Finally, you revealed your true nature. Embrace it and never let it go again," Netek leered, pressing in deeper as he grabbed her curly black hair and pulled her head back hard, his face touching her right cheek. "Now scream for me, slut. Shit on your false pride and stop holdin' back the truth about how much you love bein' a whore, and accept that you're me bitch." Satisfaction swelled within the depraved sailor as he watched her begin to give in, even break, with her insights shifting a little and relaxing around his dick.

As much as Yennefer wanted to hold back, she couldn't do it anymore, as she had been pushed too long and too far, driven to the point of lunacy by the pleasure she was subject to the last four hours. The sensation had grown too much for her not to get addicted to it, when she finally flipped and started moaning raggedly and loudly, again and again, while her fingers ravishing madly her own sopping wet pussy.

For a second time in a row, she felt the pleasure assuming control of her body, and separating and making itself independent, as Netek hammered his massive cock between both of her raw aching cheeks and fucked her like there was no tomorrow, pounding her like an alpha chort his shrew. Yennefer moaned and gasped from bottom of her heart as his cock shot in very hard and poked into the mound of her large bowel, and then back again.

There was something about this dwarf's cock invading her anus, fucking her shithole the way no shit could come out ever again, and that made the sorceress think, "Geralt never fucked my ass... he was always too gentle..." as the dwarf's heavy balls slapped against the folds of her cunt while slamming into her with such a hard ferocity she never had the honor with until her ass began to sting as it jiggled so loudly and his impacts began to numb her ass and cunt at the same time and to hurt them back.

But Netek remained relentless by fucking the sorceress' propriety out of her.

"Fuck me," Yennefer wailed lowly, embarrassed of herself to even utter the words, but through that debasement she only found herself aching harder in a way she had learned to love too.

"What did you say bitch?" Netek asked, bumping her face down into the bed and then back up again as he slammed viciously into her tight ass, the cheeks audibly smacking on each other as the raw flesh was subjected to even more violence through the animalistic slam of his hips against her bottom. "I couldn't hear you, whore. Repeat it!"

"Please fuck my ass, Mister Rivay!" The sorceress yelled, almost to the point of tears as she demanded such a thing, feeling such intense shame follow as the endless sexual stimulation finally did her in. Yennefer didn't want this but at the same time, she did and was forced to admit it to herself and to be honest with her sexual needs making her twitch in cathartic relief as her orgasm came crashing down upon her petite sorceress body.

"Thank you for fucking that tiny little asshole of mi-... yours, Mister Rivay," the sorceress panted as she felt how all of her worries seemed to be washed away by a wave of etching lust as she gushed all over her fingers, squirming and gutting beneath the dwarf's bulky body as her anal muscles clasped down on the thick, delicious cock that had pushed her to such incredible heights, but demanding in return nothing more than a free place to to pump its sweet and hot load of cum deep into its new fucktoy while filling her with guilty and exciting warmth at the same time.

 _"Jenny, you're such a naughty slut, yes you really are!"_ She heard herself saying.

"Admission is the first step into true happiness, bitch," Netek uttered with a wicked smile, pulling out of Yennefer's ass and leaving it gaping for few seconds, letting him give a chance to marvel at its beautifully pink appearance, as he pushed back his dick deep into her and fucked her to the earnest of her corrupted nature. "You're a slut who always thought she was somethin' special, who obtained her status by swindlin' and fuckin' her way to the top of the society, but I'm goin' to teach you a lesson you will never forget. Either you will fuckin' love it or die tryin'."

"Aahh I'm cumming... can feel it... YES. YESS. YESSS AAaaaahhh!" Yennefer screamed as her eyes began to roll in their sockets and her mouth hung ajar, her tongue hanging out like that of a lowly dog. Her own juices sprayed out of her furrowed pussy that was constantly teased with something big hammering against its nether lips, making her reverberating sensations twirl in her mind.

"BITCH TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE! NOW!!!"

"Jenny... bitch... whore... continent... yours... Mister..." Yennefer muttered in bliss, only able to bring out these words, as her face twisted and contracted into a wanton, ignoble cum-face not befit a woman with even an ounce of dignity. It was all so intoxicating she wanted it to last forever, as her lovely fucker came with a loud groan and filled her untouched folds with so much tasty cum that it sloshed through the thin cracks of her sphincter and splattered all over her heels and floor.

Finally, her entire body quaked as she orgasmed so hard like never before, in the shortest possible time.  
  
Yennefer enjoyed the unfamiliar sensation of the cock being slowly pulled out of her now soaking and used asshole, as she tensed from feeling how the thick phallus was trying to come out. Her rectum clenched its swollen shaft when it rubbed against her stretched-out anus until its bulbous head slowly wedged with a rush pop out, and the sorceress let out a high-pitched and relieved moan as the rest of the long and still massively thick head slowly slithered out.

As the still swollen cock was finally withdrawn completely, an extra gush of cum poured out and ran down Yennefer's sphincter and fell off her pussy in a long stream as well as her abdomen formed a large puddle within. When Netek was finished and jumped off, Yennefer didn't move from her submissive bulldog position on the bed, as she stared off at the wooden wall while quivering and shaking in the aftermath of what she had gone through, realizing that she had just done the worst and the best thing she could possibly have done.

She had not only give him the satisfaction of dehumanizing herself, but also the approval of her submission and inferiority coupled with the fact of how weak and depraved she really was. Not only had she climaxed from his unforgivable bestiality, her body's urges were obviously beyond her reach but it also appealed to her on some mental level that her mind was ready to wear down into accepting what he wanted from her, and was thankful for any little pleasure in return.

Yennefer just didn't know how she was going to survive the next hours, as everything became an awful blur of shame she hated, and orgasms she loved even more, letting her cough up a little spunk of cum pumped down her throat and spitting it up and on to the wooden wall of the ship as Netek spanked her butt with one hard stroke.

"Who are you Jenny?"

Yennefer's lilac eyes were glowing with long-lost contentment, as the following words blurted out like trained,

"Your useless bitch and most depraved cock-sucking whore, Mister Rivay."

[SPANK]

"Exactly."

* * *

 

"You're so damn quiet and tame, Jenny. No last words or stupid objections you wanna share with us before we go and have some fun together? You know, whenever you have somethin' really dumb to say, your lips curl exactly the same way as they do now..." Netek chuckled mockingly, putting on a sneering face to provoke his sexy victim after his brutal treatment, "Which is, by the way, always the case, hehe."

After wiping away the heavy loads of cum from all over her lower body, Yennefer regained consciousness and felt the urge to give vent to her stifled temper and suppressed shame. As she drew a deep breath and opened her lips wide, being more than ready to conduct the next continent-wide war, her pink tongue suddenly went numb and loath in a sudden burst of submissiveness. Her eyebrows arched in unwanted surprise, as the worried sorceress tried desperately to utter any word but failed, even when she took a second attempt and an invisible force seemed to keep her back, causing her glossy lips to close again.

On the other side, the cheerful dwarf seemed not to be so staggered by her reaction like the sexy sorceress, as Netek mocked her, "Nothin'? Splendid. It seems the entire fuck did you a favor, bitch, and taught you that a whore should only speak when spoken to. It's good to see now you know your place. Now let us head to the dinin' room. Can't wait to show you off me comrades," and smacked her ass with relish.

Yennefer, baffled and worried, accompanied both men through the corridors with the Netek's arm tightly wrapped around her aching bubble butt like she was his property and his bitch like he used to say. All the time, she only thought about the loss of her temper and fury and how she could recover them again.

"And Jenny, never forget to address me as Mister Rivay whenever you speak to or about me, clear? Be a good bitch, otherwise you will get punished, me sexy cherry blossom."

The sorceress' feminist ego barked again like an obsessed shrew, as she uttered automatically, "Yes, Mister Rivay."


	6. Beauty knows no Pain (5/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer, Netek, and Alfred finally attend the party where the whole crew and the Captain will participate in tonight. Yennefer is not able to free herself of being the dwarf's personal trophy and sorceress whore and plays along with the charade. And when she thinks it can't be getting more humiliating for her, she even meets someone who knows her, and Netek's dedication to destroying her identity and reputation shows his true and cruel face.
> 
> Tags: No sex, forced fingerfucking, consensual, French kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

The entire trading ship was silent, feeling empty while two sailors and the beautiful sorceress were strolling through the dimly lit corridors. Each and every person of the crew seemed to be at this party, which in fact was an old Koviri sailor tradition and famous throughout the continent. Back in the days when the Koviri explorer and traders ran great risks and every trip took up much time, they started to celebrate the success of the mission the night before its official ending.

The captain was supposed to arrange the party and invite the crew including guests and important officials. The party was always something prestigious and important and captains who seemed to be able to throw a party with many people after a dangerous journey were considered successful and honorable. Apart from that, a lot of Koviri specialties and drinks were going to be dished up and the idea of the command chain put aside during the whole event.

As the silence began slowly to disappear and the corridors to lighten up, the awkward situation turned Yennefer's stomach and sent cold shivers up and down her spine. She frantically tried to draw down the hem of her dress to her knees, to cover her tits with the little material on the front side but failed miserably. The slutty outfit was only made to be practical and as much degrading as possible, forcing the feelings of inferiority and futility upon her the same way she was describing herself right now.

After their turn around the next corner, the silence yielded and gave place to hearty laugh. In the corridor was nobody else, but the party inside the dining room seemed to be already going on, casting light through the threshold to the wooden floor of the large trading ship. Although the poison in her body was neutralized and the fuck sessions were over, her heart started to poke again painfully in her chest, making her body sweat bullets, as the beautiful sorceress' legs carried her lascivious curves closer towards the profound abyss.

"Here we are finally. Little excited, aren't we? Hehe, you don't need to be, me cherry blossom. As long as you keep your mouth shut if not spoken to and prize the men's needs and appetite above your own worthless cunt, Jenny, we will make great fortune with your tiny bubble butt," Netek leered at the sorceress, his hands caressing her soft buttocks through the black fabric of her dress possessively.

"Alfred, how much had the last whore we fucked on the ship charged for her services again?" The witty dwarf asked his stout friend before the door.

"Two hundred and fifty crowns."

"And after we fucked her senseless?"

"Fifty crowns."

"And after we threatened her with tossin' her useless body overboard?"

"Five crowns."

Netek's evil grin became larger, his eyes sparkling like he hit on the most devilish idea of his life. "Five crowns multiplied by forty crewmen makes two hundred crowns. Let's say twenty crowns for each of these nitwits of traders makes hundred and sixty crowns. And plus one hundred and fifty crowns for our honored Captain Stupid, altogether that makes five hundred and ten crowns, bitch. I will act as your whoremonger and collect the coins when you wrap up the deals. All right?"

Yennefer looked confused and not believing. He couldn't possibly mean what he just said to her. He couldn't ask her seriously to go hooking for him, forcing her into prostitution after fucking her the most brutal way a woman could imagine. And it was one thing to look and act like a prostitute, quite another to actually be one. When he started to name her Jenny, put the red garter on her, told her she had to earn her spurs and then ravished her cruelly, she thought he was saying and doing all these things to just mortifying her, to put her in her place and degrade her simply.

If she was really wrong about that conclusion, the worst possible nightmare would be nothing compared to his real intentions.

The sorceress just gaped at him and muttered, "I-I-I-I'm not goin-..."

"And before you think you can cheat on me, bitch, let me tell you three things. Firstly, I am a dwarf and like all dwarfs, I'm also good with money. If you start sellin' your pussy at a higher price, or even for nothin', then I will fuckin' realize that," Netek stated with wagging a finger.

"Secondly, you will offer your services to the major crew first, and then to the traders and finally the Captain. You will act discreetly and hide your true intentions until the crew is done with you. When the traders and the Captain Stupid are pissed like rats, you will throw yourself at them. The entire ship is your back alley, whore, so come up with somethin' creative to get your pussy fucked and me pockets full of coin. Got anythin' so far?"

The dumbstruck sorceress' lips parted slightly in disbelief. She didn't know how to react or what to say as she just nodded her head in response.

"What?!" Netek growled back by smacking her butt hard.

"Yes, Mister Rivay," Yennefer burst out as her cunt moistened in an instant. She couldn't understand why her body was getting so turned on, as her cheeks flushed in shame and her nipples tingled with excitement.

He had poisoned and beaten her, fucked her over and over again, and she had nothing better to do getting wet and horny in exchange? What the hell was wrong with her, and her body?

"Thirdly, you make money by partin' your pussy lips and gettin' your tiny ass fucked, blowjobs are always for free. If someone fucks you before I get me money, it's your fault. In this case, bitch, I will drag your little ass before the Witch Hunters to get me money for your empty head. It's your damn responsibility as a whore to keep the rules goin', not your honorable customers. Understood?" Netek asked sternly, his copper green eyes glowing possessively.

This time, Yennefer was ready to give the dwarf a tongue-lashing and tell him he could go hooking himself and get his own ass fucked by the crew. She was more than ready to say him that she didn't let him treat her this way any longer, that she was not only Yennefer of Vengerberg, a powerful and mighty sorceress, but also a human being and a woman who deserved respect and appreciation. She survived Vilgefortz's torture, took an important part during the Battle of Sodden Hill, hell even got captured by the Wild Hunt and managed to escape.

She earned people's respect by blood, sweat, and tears, by hard work and sacrifices, and NOT by her tender look and stretching her legs like the best whore in Novigrad.

As Yennefer finally opened her mouth to speak her mind and to tell him anything of those things, Netek's palm landed with a brutal smack on her firm bubble butt and her raw body trembled in every joint, forced Yennefer to bite her lower lip and squeal a moan in pleasure.

"Do you understand me, me cherry blossom?" The assertive dwarf asked again, as his hand slid under the hem of her short dress and squeezed her aching buttocks roughly, savoring the way their jiggling noise echoed quietly through the corridor.

"Yes, Mister Rivay," Yennefer uttered, blushing for shame about the constant betrayal of her own body, her cunt going mad with lusting excitement.

The dwarf grinned from ear to ear, his fingers caressed the inner side of her thighs before their soft touch on her bare-shaven cunt made the sorceress cross her slim legs in horny defense. "What a submissive little slut you have become, Jenny. Gettin' fucked by a big and thick cock was the best thin' that could happen to you. And believe me, when the ship docks at the port tomorrow, you will truly feel like a rebirth. When all this is over, you will be deeply grateful to me, you'll see."

Yennefer doubted this utterly. She only wanted to get rid of the aphrodisiac as fast as possible.

And somehow not. She couldn't explain to herself why.

"So enough talk. Any last questions before we go inside and you start your new life as a whore, me cherry blossom?"

The beautiful sorceress had problems to follow his words. The situation, here and now, felt so surreal and impossible, she could hardly believe it. How could all this happen? Unlike her mind, her body seemed to have fewer problems to accept her proper place in this insane story, waiting eagerly for the starting shot, which made her even more blush with humiliation.

"No, Mister Rivay," Yennefer replied, calm and betrayed, couldn't imagine she was going to survive the upcoming hours.

Netek's hand reached out for the doorknob, as he turned to the flustered sorceress and stated, "And never forget, bitch; you are ME fucktoy and YOU will obey me without hesitation or any complaints, otherwise the heat will swallow you up or you will end up in a dungeon of the Witch Hunters. Clear?"

Yennefer could still feel her pussy and asshole aching for pleasure, being stretched out and gaped to the limit. She should bark and yell the shit out of her, seeking help and redemption for what this dwarf and his fat comrade had done to her. But instead - like it was habit-forming - she only coaxed herself to say the three words,

"Yes, Mister Rivay."

* * *

 

Yennefer's heart was throbbing in her chest when the dwarf twirled the iron knob and the door slid open with a creepy squeak. The dining room was brimmed over with people. Some of them were already sitting at the very long table, chatting and laughing while others standing at different corners being deep in conversation.

The sorceress' lilac eyes widened in discreet amazement, regarding a well-laid table decorated with several kindles and silverware, as more and more sailors came into the room through the door to the kitchen and added new specialties to it, while others were arranging bottles of wine and beer by filling few glasses and mugs.

She couldn't believe how much they made an effort to prepare the decoration and dinner. A scent of fish mixed with lemon and basil filled the whole room, as two sailors brought in a big plate with an octopus-like creature and placed it on the middle of the table.

As the door closed behind them with a nasty bang, a deep silence fell over the whole place and each pair of eyes were locked on the sexy sorceress' body. Their piercing look went right through her, pawing her lascivious frame from top to bottom. Yennefer saw men's eyebrows raising as their gaze stopped at the red garter around her right leg and made them lick their lips with wanton thoughts.

"My Lady Yennefer, I didn't know you were on board too," an overweight man, being about fifty and wearing a bell around his neck, stepped closer to them and looked so surprised that he had to rub his brown eyes in disbelief. The sorceress' stomach turned twice when she recognized the man; Declan Leuvaarden, a rich merchant from Nilfgaard, a powerful member of the Guild of Merchants and unfortunately someone who knew her.

"Declan Leuvaarden, what a pleasant surprise. It's good to see and your friends from the Guild of Merchants are going to participate tonight," Yennefer lied and bit her lower lip, feeling Netek's palm kneading her buttocks when Declan kissed the back of her hand, as a loud bark resounded through the room and two one hundred and twenty pound dogs appeared next to him. "Sit. I said sit. Good. Good boys," the fat man commanded and looked pleased when the well-built dogs obeyed and gazed at the startled sorceress' delicious-looking pussy with their tongue hanging out the side.

"My Lady, I must apologize for my lovely friends here. They both and other four friends just feel a little bit too cramped on this ship and had no space to give vent to their natural fury and needs. But you don't have to be afraid of them, they're tamed and conditioned to follow instructions," Declan explained while petting the dog lovely. "My brother asked me to bring him these little bullies for his breeding farm near Novigrad so he can get new fresh blood to keep his own breed strong and vital. After the last few days being cooped up in their little cages, I've decided to let them out and give them space to naturally unfold themselves until our arrival tomorrow."

Yennefer stared back at the stocky, strong-looking dog who made a docile but confident impression on her, waging its tail energetically and having a withe fur with brown patches. Commonly, the sorceress had no problems with dogs, despite the fact that they're stinking, barking, slobbering, bugging and biting people all the time, but these specimens also had large heads and powerful jaws, their body measuring twenty-five inches and reaching exactly the red garter in the middle of her thighs.

"Sorry my Lady, I just keep talking again. But why didn't the Captain or someone of the crew brief us about you? If we have known about your beautiful presence, we would have come to show you our utmost respect," Declan uttered while scrutinizing the outfit, as more and more people came and surrounded the needy sorceress, trying to get a better look at her skimpy dress and visible nipples.

"Now you have your chance, don't you?" Yennefer replied with a fake smile, crossed her slim legs with embarrassment as she recognized how people's eyes fixated her slightly visible cunt blatantly and seemed not to be able to get enough of her. "And besides, I wanted to come as a stunner anyway." The ambiguous statement caused the sorceress' cheeks to blush for shame.

_[Harrumph.]_

Netek finished his ass-squeezing and began to tease the sorceress' wet cunt softly. He pushed his middle-finger deep between her tiny buttocks and slid it back and forth over her sensitive pussy lips. In an instant, Yennefer felt an incredible stream of pleasure building up her thighs and causing her to hug the greedy dwarf to herself, with her tits pressing sideways against his cold forehead. They both looked much like a couple now, with the hot sorceress being the dwarf's trophy bitch.

"Yes Mister Rivay, of course... Ah... Declan, allow me to introduce Mister Rivay to you. He's... a really deep, I mean dear friend of mine... Ah the biggest," Yennefer stammered and panted, her head tipped over the dwarf's head while his fingers kept plunging into her moist pussy over and over again.

"Thank you, my cherry blossom. I feel the same way," Netek sneered by disguising his dwarven accent brilliantly, and added, "Mister Leuvaarden, welcome to the party. I can assure you that this party tonight will be one you will never forget."

Declan bowed his head by courtesy and asked immediately, "Mister Netek, aren't you petty officer of this ship? When have you and honorable Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg become acquainted with each other? You must be very taken by Lady Sorceress' attendance." The fat man's eyes were flickering in a curious manner like they always do when he thought there was something cooking, something he could use as important intel to gossip around.

"I can assure you, not only by her attendance, Mister Leuvaarden, but also by her talented tongue, dexterity and ability to take things really deep and keeping them wet for a very long time," Netek equivocated and enjoyed the way the trader looked dumb. Due to the dwarf's constant thrusts, the sorceress kept silence, even as her short dress slipped up her thighs and exposed her clit to the public view. Every man' and dog's gaze moved simultaneously from her tits down to Yennefer's shaven cunt, admiring the juvenile beauty and smoothness of her labia with arched eyebrows.

"Mister Leuvaarden, if you don't mind, as a great dog fancier Sir, I would like to ask you a question," Netek uttered in perfect aristocratic pronunciation and just kept fingerfucking the silent sorceress, and carried on, "These dogs are impressive. Not the common breed people are used to see these days. I suppose you brother must have been looking for specific types of dogs including internal and external physical characteristics, am I right?"

The sorceress looked confused, didn't understand Netek's interest in these massive creatures and had to fight against the urge of moaning and panting the way out of her lungs, anyway.

Leuvaarden seemed really impressed by the dwarven sailor's perfect, fake accent, as he replied, "Well, that's correct Mister Rivay, but I have to admit that my brother is the expert in the family. As far as I know and the things my brother told me, these dogs are very confident, powerful and intelligent, and when it comes to the question of breeding a bitch, extremely dominant and assertive. I remember the seller saying something about their capability of jumping in excess of three feet, and their immense stamina and endurance during the heat cycle. They are meant to be alpha males and perfect for breeding and increasing diversity for a kennel, and yes now I also remember their exact breed name; Nilfgaardian Bulldogs."

"Wow. It seems that the bulldogs and I have a lot of things in common, right me cherry blossom?" Netek leered at the clueless-looking sorceress, who wasn't able to listen because of the dwarf's fingers rubbing inside her precious vulva and stimulating her clit, and the crew was obviously loving the scene as some of them started to lick their lips in wanton imaginations while the two dogs didn't abandon their gaze from the sorceress' pink cunt.

"Yes, Mister Rivay," Yennefer replied innocently, simply too busy with her own problems and pleasure.

"But where are the other bulldogs Mister Leuvaarden? You said they must be a pack of six fellows, but I only see these two friendly bullies here."

Declan pulled a sad face and stated, "I thought it could be a problem for the Captain having around so many dogs here when we're going to celebrate such an important party tonight, and therefore locked the others away again."

"That's not necessary Sir. I know the Captain. He would even love to have them here. Makes the event more special and perhaps gives the dogs a tiny hole of a chance to blow off their engorged steam into, in a very satisfying and relaxing way," Netek chuckled and added, "Alfred, would you...?"

"Of course, I'll be right back!"

Yennefer was still standing at the door, subjected to the people's and now dogs lecherous leering faces, and hoped they would finally sit down and stop undressing her sexy clothes before their imaginary eyes. But as ever, Netek was ready to make her life as awkward and humiliating as possible, as he fingerfucked her publicly, with now slightly audible, wet squeaking noises coming from her aching cunt, and proposed another question to the total dismay of the happily frantic sorceress nearby, "Before the Captain comes and the party begins, Sir Leuvaarden, there's a last thing I'd like to hear your opinion about. If you don't mind of course."

Declan nodded his head in approval, and in contrast to Yennefer he seemed to really like sailors and especially Netek's attention, his questions about a subject that gave him chance to prove them his knowledge and great expertise, and ignoring the hot sorceress' pleading eyes completely.

"Thanks. We've been talking about breeding and heat cycle. I often asked myself, how this is exactly working. For example, how do the male dogs know whether their bitches are willing and ready, or not? How are the male dogs able to differentiate the bitch's body signals and utterances in the context of willingness and abuse, even fucking?" Netek asked without using the word 'fucking' one time in succession. "Hehe, I mean the bitch can't just bark 'stop please', yes?"

A roaring laughter resounded through the room and Yennefer wished the ground would open and swallow her up. His fake interest and stupid questions were clearly meant to humiliate and degrade her to the core, putting her in a position as his bitch of the dog breeding story, while his fingers were torturing and making her complaints go sinking into insignificance, like even herself as useless being.

And as Declan was ready to answer, she anticipated the worst possible and abusing explanation ever.

"A very good questions, Mister Rivay. Again, as far as my brother informed me once, a male dog can smell and sense his bitch's true readiness by her swollen clit, wet vagina and rebellious behavior. In this case, he will immediately start giving her more attention and mount her..."

"But how can he feel still certain after mounting his bitch? The reason for my question is, Sir, that I'm also a proud dog owner and watched my buddy casting a covetous eye on a bitch from the neighborhood. First, the bitch didn't want to allow him to have fun with her, acted like she was something better, even after his hard thrusts into her, the bitch seemed to keep still complaining and trying to stop by pushing him off. Then, I could also hear her orgasming and climaxing to his rough treatment, in a way begging him obviously to keep fucking her pussy somehow. And damn, the needy bitch was going completely crazy and my buddy, so cool and merciful he was, helped her to come finally," Netek explained so vividly that everyone around could perfectly imagine the way his fake dog fucked his fake little bitch back then. To Yennefer surprise though, Declan seemed not to be disgusted about the dwarf's bizarre, voyeuristic and sick experience watching two dogs have sex together, as he crossed his arms and caressed his fat chin reflectively.

"That doesn't surprise me a bit, Mister Rivay. Strong alpha dogs have the unique ability to force their powerful sexual needs upon their chosen victims and bitches, and make them love and suffer their humiliation and degradation, whether they like it or not. As a good friend of mine said once, sex is not just sex. It's also a game in which dominance and submission play an important role to keep the balance between both sexes and by the Holy Fire. It's a simple way a bitch can make certain that only the most powerful and strongest superior mate breeds her womb, who has the best and potent blood to keep her safe and alive in the future. If the bitch's instincts and body have found such compatible mate, despite her mind's objections, then Mister Rivay you can be sure that her constant complaints, screams, and tears are just a sign of her honest submission and approval, her way to signify that she is actually his bitch. In other words, something that has started, proceeded and ended up in a fuck, is maybe the only way a bitch can learn her true place in the world and feel desired and coveted enough to keep going her dull life as a simple breeding object for the male."

Yennefer's shocked expression became even tenser when all men, without exception, nodded their heads in total approval about Declan's misogynistic and untrue statement. Women and men were equal, had the same feelings, problems and worries. Just because their reproductive organs were built differently, that doesn't mean that they had to slaves and victims of their own instincts. All human races had already proved this over and over again.

"Seen from the perspective of animals and nature of course, my Lady," Declan added and bowed before the sorceress respectfully.

"Hmm, I totally agree with Mister Leuvaarden, Sir. Back then, that's the exact thing I observed. From a dear friend, I heard once that dogs would have ways to tame and condition their most precious bitches. Is that true?" Netek asked with mock interest and spread the sorceress' gaping and public pussy lips wide open before sliding his middle finger in and out her tiny tunnel. Yennefer gritted her teeth, wished he would pull it out, but then, when his fingers seemed to really stay out of her forever, she immediately pushed her own buttocks back with shame and made sure it was shoving back into the place it belonged to again.

"He is absolutely right. Alpha dogs also have the ability to mark their bitches with cum and use a special method called inquiry-response conditioning; they're constantly repeating the same bark or growl over and over again until their bitches start to utter the exact bark or growl back, which they always claimed to hear from them as their ultimate debasement and submission," Leuvaarden explained, not seeing the sorceress' blank face after coming suddenly to the degrading realization that the dwarf was doing the same thing to her.

Netek was using the same technique of lower animals to condition and subjugate her to his desired, inferior bitch, and she even gave him that satisfaction. It seemed to the sorceress that shame and humiliation had no limits as her pussy juices were pouring down the back side of the thighs into her heeled boots, fulfilling her body with so much more shameful pleasure when one of the massive dogs even walked behind her and started to lick off the sweet trickles of her most precious nectar from her sweaty skin.

Yennefer wanted him to stop and to yell him off, but then she had to explain everyone what he had done wrong, so she just said nothing and decided to bear the disgusting and wet touches of his tongue on her legs. Everybody was just engrossed in Declan's and Netek's conversation that nobody took note of the dogs' wrong behavior, as she crossed her legs to prevent him from pushing his nose constantly against her wet vulva. But the dog seemed to be very determined to lick any little new drop leaking out her horny pussy when he growled and successfully forced her to part her slender legs again, only for him.

"Interesting and exemplary. The mother nature just knows how this world should really work, and we people should follow her example to reestablish the idea of patriarchy and true balance between the sexes again... But there is another last question - yes this time I really mean it that way Sir, hehe - I'd like to ask you, Master Leuvaarden. Is it possible that a dominant, superior male wants to copulate with a female of another inferior species? " Netek asked seriously and pushed his thick thumb into the sorceress' teeny asshole, rough-working her entire backside relentlessly at once and pushing her to the verge of delectable madness.

"Absolutely. For instance, four-legged animals, insectoids, beasts, draconids et cetera are more than capable of having intercourse with human beings, and vice versa. Very often, reproductive instincts of all these different kind of species are working the same way, and like I said before speaking about dogs, the woman, respectively the bitch must only show her readiness by her swollen clit, wet vagina, and bitchy behavior. If these things apply in that very moment of upcoming sexual urges, dominant superior males will always find an inferior partner to copulate with. Just the way of impregnating doesn't work the vertically, in other words, a draconid species cannot breed a human woman, but an insectoid species can use her as his breeding stock, for example. Well, strictly speaking, this is not breeding anymore, but rather oviparity... I see that this whole subject is going to make Lady Yennefer throw up. Better we finish this topic here and talk later about it again, if you wish so," Declan bowed, as a loud creaking noise coming from the kitchen gave them all quite a turn.

When people turned their heads, four bulldogs including Alfred jumped into the room happily and Captain Vilgord appeared after them, arms pointing to the table. "People it's time. Let us sit and eat together now. Oh, my Lady. You are really here too. Mister Alfred Toggl informed me about your participation, but I wasn't quite sure to the end." Vilgord had to elbow his way through the crowd to get to the sexy sorceress. As he finally stood before her, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw her outfit and the way her body snuggled up to the dwarf she had a raw with earlier.

"You are looking... beautiful, my Lady. Thank you again for your participation. And I'm glad to see you and Mister Netek made peace after all. You have to tell me of course, how my petty officer has exactly accomplished this, but let us sit first," the cheerful Captain said and walked over to the long table like the others. Fortunately, the greedy dog seemed to be literally fed up with the sorceress' sweet vaginal lubrication and disappeared in the crowd, giving her a moment of peace and her designated seat.

The seating arrangements were simple. At the top was always sitting the Captain, then to his left all the guests. The members of the crew were taking the remaining seats in the room by starting from the right. As a special guest, Yennefer was supposed to sit at the beginning of the table with the traders.

"Captain, I know it's not an ordinary request but Jenny asked me if she could sit beside me and the crew this time. She said she would like to get to know the crew better before the arrival at Oxenfurt and it would make her very happy later if she could refresh their drinks and help to give out the dishes," Netek lied through his teeth.

Vilgord looked confused. "Jenny?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Captain. It should be a surprise and I destroyed the moment completely," Netek lied like a professional actor, and added to the sorceress' total disgrace, "Lady Yennefer opened up to me today and told me she had decided to reassume her child's name again."

Yennefer's face turned white, pale as a corpse with the dog licking her pussy juices running away. And as she thought it couldn't get worse, the dwarven molester upped the ante immediately. "Therefore, Sir, she told me she would like to use this special event to notify that her first name Yennefer has officially changed over to Jenny. And to make the shift as easy as possible, she would prefer to be only addressed as Jenny from now on."

A sudden piercing pain rushed through the sorceress' body. She could image her dead father doubling up with laughter in his coffin.

"She came near to tears when she told me that designations like 'Lady', 'Sorceress' and 'from Vengerberg' had always made her appear cold, different and not like someone from the common folk. For that reason, she would be also happy to announce that she has already given up her title, origin and magic abilities once and for all. I saw her drinking the magic neutralizer potion with my proper eyes, Captain."

The sorceress' heart stopped poking for a very long time. The walls of the dining room came closer, trying to crush her to death. The alternative, being poisoned and fucked, seemed to be the best choice right now. She felt like she was on the verge of fainting, bleeding out, blazing up alive.

"There is even more to it, Sir. Cause of her former life as a sorceress of the Lodge and Royal Adviser, her financial assets were confiscated by Witch Hunters. Jenny would never admit it freely, but she is broke now and looking for work which fits her remaining qualities the most and best way.

Netek's words were as keen as a razor when Yennefer felt one dagger thrust after another stabbing repeatedly at her heart. Humiliation and abasement, these things were mere child's play compared with this assertion. The dwarf was attempting to break her mentally, physically and publicly, trying to destroy anything she had built up and who she was. And somehow, she knew she was still standing on the brink of despair, the worst part was yet to come.

"Is that true, my L-... Jenny?" Vilgord asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yennefer tried to resist the dwarf's teasing middle finger and thumb, as he pushed both deep into her and forced an incredible string of pleasure to slap against her G-spot, and open up her quivering, closed lips while looking down into her own abyss.

"Nngh... Yesss?!"

A long silence ensued. All traders including Leuvaarden assumed a blank expression, whereas Captain Vilgord looked too stunned to say anything while the crew was still puzzling over the possible consequences, and opportunities. Netek, on the other side, had to stifle his evil grin to not to burst into laughter.

"If this is the case, Jenny, I would be honored to help you. When we arrive at Oxenfurt, I will inform the other Captains about your decision and I'm sure we will find a proper work in no time. You can always count on my help," Vilgord stated proudly, unwittingly ignoring the sorceress' pleading eyes while thinking about how wrong he always was about her. "And the good thing is, if you're no sorceress anymore, the Witch Hunters should leave you alone from now on. Makes your life much easier."

No more than pleasure was keeping Yennefer alive right now. And the reboiling heat of course.

"You can also count on my support, ... Jenny. I will inform all my contacts in Nilfgaard, Novigrad, Povis and all over the continent. What the Witch Hunters have done to you should be publicly criticized. But I must say, I can really understand the reasons for your decision for not being a sorceress anymore. Rated them always among my friends, but what they tried to do in Loc Muinne and in earlier years, was unforgivable and common people deserve vengeance. It's good to see you breaking your affiliation to these treacherous wenches before it's too late," Leuvaarden stated with his friends of the Guild nodding their heads in approval.

Hearing Declan's real thoughts about the sorceresses and her friends felt like a hard slap in the face for Yennefer. She was up to asking him for financial support and a loan to rebuild the Lodge of the sorceresses again. In the early days, he was always very cooperative and helpful, reckoned to be a reliable friend and source for information.

It seemed she was totally wrong. Again.

"I think there are still so many questions we'd like to ask Jenny, but let's sit down and eat first," Captain Vilgord stated after a moment of silence and was the first at its place. In contrast to the protocol, Yennefer didn't sit right beside the traders anymore. With Netek's possessive palm at her buttocks, she was guided to the beginning of the bench on Vilgord's right, being literally trapped while sitting between Netek on her left and Alfred on her right.

When all sailors and traders made themselves comfortable, Vilgord stood up and raised his wineglass."As everyone knows, I'm not someone who makes long speeches, and so it will be this time." A short laugh resounded through the whole room. "And after this mind-blowing start, there is only one thing left to say; thank you for your trust in my crew, Jenny, and good luck for your upcoming task and a new chapter in your life."

After Vilgord's speech, Yennefer wished the ground would open and swallow her up, now for real. She couldn't believe how easy people fell for Netek's lie hook, line and sinker. How could anyone believe something like a magic neutralizer potion would really exist? How stupid are people actually?

Captain Vilgord smiled and made a bow in front of the sorceress, raised his wineglass and swallowed it down at one gulp. "People, let's start with the celebration and have fun."

"Cheers!" Every man in the room yelled in unison and swallowed his drink in one gulp except for Yennefer, whose stomach was ready to fetch up anytime. From the corner of her empty eyes, she could clearly see the sailors tatting about her hot appearance and possible work she could attend on later.

Luckily, Netek had enough of her pussy for a moment, as he started to talk with the Captain on his left and chuckled with him, leaving the beautiful sorceress alone so she could stare blankly at her plate. Desperation and pessimism seemed to have become her loyal companions, as the sorceress watched people eating ravenously and throwing down some seafood to the dogs lying on the floor, and how the stinky and bully creatures accepted their gifts with thanks.

The disgusting view made Yennefer's stomach turn over, and she tried to ignore the stupid dogs, as one of them stalked up on her and poked with his wet nose, jolted the sorceress out of lethargy. "What? Buzz off and leave me alone, you disease-spreading mutt! Don't play the idiot, I know you can understand me, now freaking sod off!!!" The annoyed sorceress uttered with a hushed tone, not wanting more than to be left alone for a moment, as she pushed the dog's snotty snout away forcefully, and then threw her silverware after him.

The dogs snarled and bared their teeth in a predatory way, proving the sorceress that he was someone who took no nonsense from her, as he walked back and poked her deliberately, over and over again.

"Are you dumb moron? I've already got an asshole here who thinks he can poke fun at me and my life, I don't let you wannabe jackasses do the same to me as well. For the last time, you ugly creature, scat!!! Don't press your luck, or you will know me much better by the next time," Yennefer threatened the cocky bulldog with a wagging finger, and then gave him a hard slug on his head, making him wail with pain awhile.

Holding their gazes, the sorceress and the bulldog growled at each other a very long time. Yennefer knew she shouldn't have hit him earlier but the little outburst gave her a chance to feel superior again, in control. Therefore, it was more than worth to run rings around the stupid bulldog and finally stop someone from provoking her much further, even this person wasn't actually a man.

Eventually, the well-built dog averted her gaze and simply buddied up with his slobbering friends once more, making Yennefer heaving a sigh of relief and smiling derisively about the won battle. She grew in confidence and felt so alive that she was ready to stand up and give it to Netek straight, as the Captain's voice broke her imagination.

"Really Netek? I think Jenny will love it," Vilgord said and slugged down a grilled shrimp after some seconds, as her dwarven molester got out something from his pocket, which looked like a white gift box, and opened it. As she had a better look, it appeared to be a thin, ebony choker collar, solid in the front and fastened with a lock in the back, and the letters 'C-S Jenny' were engraved on the front.  
  
"Jenny, my cherry blossom, please accept this gift as a mark of my utmost respect," he said as he flipped it over so she could read the back. Yennefer discreetly peeked at it and saw the words 'Cock-Sucker Jenny' engraved along the reverse side of the 'C-S Jenny' letters. At this very moment, she knew he must have planned this long time ago.

From their seats, people couldn't directly see the engraving, as the dwarf's fingers unclasped the clip of the sorceress' black star pendant choker and pocketed it without asking her permission. Yennefer wanted to exclaim, disagree and fight for it. The star pendant was unique, her identity marker in the last seven decades of her entire life, a powerful reminder of who and what she was.

And now for the first time, it was taken from her and she couldn't do anything to prevent someone from taking it.

Netek slipped the new choker against her neck and held up her curly-black hair so he could connect it in the back by closing its little lock. The choker hugged possessively around the front of Yennefer's neck, and the letters 'C-S Jenny' were clearly displayed.

"It was supposed to be a gift for my devoted sister, but I decided to give it to my lovely cherry blossom Jenny," Netek stated proudly to the public, lying about his non-existing sister.

"That's so kind of you. What's the meaning of the letters 'C-S' actually?" Declan asked and seemed to be even a little touched.

Yennefer's eyebrows arched, expecting the worst.

"My sister was always very nice to other people, never objected or talked back, a true woman..." Netek explained with shaking voice and fake tears in his eyes, and added, "I always called her my charming sister Jenny, and I wanted to give her the choker as a sign of my brotherly love she's waiting for so long. But she will have to wait another two years, but that's alright. She will understand..."

Netek's little speech and fake grief affected all participants visibly, as their eyes turned to the sorceress, expecting to hear something from her in return.

Yennefer couldn't believe it, as she was forced to play along. "That's so sweet of you, Mister Rivay. Thank you so much. It looks so... so beautiful," she said like she was deeply stirred and astonished while thinking someone should cuff her out of this whole nightmare very fast and strongly.

"Just like you are, my cherry blossom. You deserve just the best. Maybe I have earned my little kiss now?" The dwarf asked with a wide grin, his hand gliding along her soft thigh until his fingers found her sensitive pussy and began to play with her swollen clit again. Yennefer felt an unwanted wave of sensation forcing its way up her belly as she pressed her thighs together, in hopes she could stop it this way.

A heavy silence fell as the sexy sorceress tilted her head slightly to kiss the hatred dwarf's hairy cheek. Even as she thought it would be just over in a moment, Netek turned his face and crashed his lips with hers, kissed her back and stuck his tongue through her plush lips into her wet mouth when his fingers started to penetrate her cunt, fast and deep.

Yennefer tried to free herself first, as the dwarf rammed his tongue forward more forcefully and caused their both lips to press even more tightly against each other. The sorceress' eyes widened awkwardly, as Netek's possessive rattlesnake took her hostage, constantly spinning around and bringing her to bay. No matter how hard she tried to push him off and to get rid of the disgust of his saliva, he seemed to be determined to take what he wanted, like the way he was always used to.

Soon, the pleasure became too much and took control of her disloyal body, as she closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss, twirling the tongue eagerly around his by making soggy noises coming out from both mouths. With his fingers thrusting roughly and insistently in and out of her wet pussy, Netek didn't slow down a bit, kept the sorceress sealed to his lips, giving her no chance to escape.

People around were just gaping, having problems to believe their own eyes, as some members of the crew snorted and clapped each other on the shoulder, proud of their petty officer's newest squeeze. Netek's ladykiller skills were legendary and seeing him having a new bitch was anything but shocking. Some of them even looked forward because of his friendly habit of sharing his playthings with his comrades before he used to discard them as worthless.

Losing awareness of her surroundings, the stunned sorceress had lost track of time when she lashed out with her own tongue and let it dance like a whore having her body at a dance pole, with each other's saliva flooding into each other's mouths as they continued to kiss lustily, twisting their heads and changing the angle. Yennefer's wet pussy was going crazy, gushing over as she spread her legs more open to give Netek even more space to do his dirty, but grateful work.

And his kissing skills weren't the worst, not in the least.

Throughout all these years, when it came to sex, Yennefer never let a man be in charge or surrender control, never. Geralt was always a decent person, a good lover, and a talented fucker. He always treated her with respect and on par, equal, tried to understand her, but there was always something missing, something which was waiting to become awoken, like another inner voice, incredibly dangerous, making her always yearn so Geralt would stop being nice to her and then fuck her into madness, just one freaking time.

And now, it seemed that her darkest desires finally broke the surface of her hard shell.

Netek let his fingers ravish the needy sorceress' cunt, giving them full scope, as Yennefer wrapped her lips around his tongue and started to suck it dry, moving back and forth, almost losing herself in the process before crushing them back against his wet lips again. Her body had already confirmed her surrender and that she was an easy lay, but feeling her own left hand stroking the dwarf's tasty cock through his pants in wanton lust, was new, a thrilling experience.

As their lips slowly parted and surrounding cleared up, Yennefer saw Captain Vilgord and others still gaping in disbelief, saying not a single word for a long time. She felt the incredible urge to say something, to sort things out before she was totally finished, as she let her current feelings - or better say her horny cunt - speak for herself, as Netek unplugged his fingers and held up his beer mug in the air to raise a toast, with the beautiful sorceress' pussy juices dripping all over the dishes and tablecloth. His cobber green eyes widened in pleasant surprise as after a bare moment Yennefer did the same by raising her own wineglass, her hands trembling in pleasure and shame in unison.

Like being awoken from their speechless gape, the Captain and all others lifted their mug as well, being excited about what came next.

"To our wives and girlfriends... May they never meet!" The dwarf exclaimed simply and raised a laugh, as every man gulped his beer down like he did, and then banged their mugs on the table loudly.

"Well spoken, Mister Rivay. And I'm happy that you and Jenny get finally along with each other. What an evening so far, isn't it? Can't wait to see what happens next," Vilgord stated, sounding a little bit groggy, as the little party just continued in a wanton mood and people talked with each other again.

And to Yennefer's detriment, the annoying feeling of embarrassment and debasement seemed have reached their climax, as she took a long drink of her wineglass and adjusted her smudgy lipstick with her thumb, not knowing what she should do instead.


	7. Beauty knows no Pain (6/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer gets coerced into prostitution and taught a lesson in what it means to be exploited by men and dogs alike and to be treated as an inferior and powerless female being. Any more questions?
> 
> Tags: F/dogs, blowjobs, consensual, debasement, forced prostitution, inferiority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

"Now I've done enough for you, bitch. Get to work and make yourself acquainted with your very first customers. Let them know which type of work you're practisin' from now on and what your price is," Netek whispered sternly into Yennefer' left ear, his palm sliding up and down slowly over her thigh, teasing her. The party had already lasted some time and it was necessary to bring in new bottles and dishes to keep it running.

"Do you understand, me cherry blossom?"

The sorceress had been still hoping that Netek's words about hooking and making money were only said to mortify her, far away from meant to be serious. If not, she couldn't make herself doing this, impossible.

"Please, no. Don't do this to me. You win. Whatever you wanted to prove to me or yourself, you made it. Just stop, please," Yennefer whispered back, pouting girlishly. Admitting her defeat to another person, a man and dwarf alike, was too embarrassing and demanded a great deal of her. "Just tell me what you want and you'll get it. You've my word. I swear."

For a brief moment, she actually thought he would row back and stop humiliating her. Their eyes were locked and Netek seemed to be really thinking her proposal through, as he added to her worst pleasure, "Bitch it's your choice. You can sit here, pout stupidly and enjoy the show how I'm gonna tell everyone you wanna be the best hooker on the continent and need their help to fulfill your greatest dream."

Yennefer felt the horror in her imagination coming to life.

"OR yes, OR you stand up now, shake your beautiful bubble butt to your new customers and tell them a story you want them to believe. Let them fuck you the way you like, and to your own fuckin' conditions. Shame or no shame. Pain or no pain. It's as simple as that," Netek stated and kissed her slender shoulder softly.

"Please, I'm begging you," the desperate, raven-haired sorceress pleated the first time in her life. Although they were many first times over the last few hours, she didn't care, only wanted to sit the whole ordeal out. If this all meant to get fucked by the dwarf again, so be it. Anything was better than being a whore. "Alright, you can fuck me again, the entire evening till morning as much and rough as you want. Even my pussy and my... ass. They're all yours. I've learned the lesson, really. Just... let us go to my cabin again and forget the whole idea, alright?"

Cheeks blushed in shame when the vulgarizing words passed the sorceress' plush lips.

"You really don't wanna go hookin', Jenny, hm?" Netek asked coolly, visibly enjoying Yennefer's inner strife as he took another hit. "Well, then let me be as clear as possible now. I - as your lovely whoremonger - give a fuck about your feelings or your pathetic life at all. You are me property and do what I say, whenever and wherever I want. Get up and go off to work, cunt, before I completely lose my temper and do things you'll regret later. Fuck off!"

Yennefer sighed, the feeling of humiliation showing its spitting face and her heart throbbing wildly, as she got up and looked over to the sailors and what they were doing right now. She was nervous, which was absolutely not typical of her. Once, Geralt and she tried to have sex by playing different roles, like she was being the whore queen and Geralt her most important patron. It was a total disaster. She wasn't able to act like a submissive and lusty whore, and not because she didn't want to, because of her magic abilities.

Every time she was on the verge of letting herself go, her passive magic abilities were turned on by themselves, and she started to read Geralt's thoughts, which caused her always to laugh and threw him off the track, and his average-sized cock to shrink like a dried cuke. She couldn't do much about it. The magic was always an important part of her character and ego, made her life as an independent and clever woman, giving her the strength she needed to survive in this cruel and complacent world.

Until now. Since her magic was being blocked and not available any longer, Yennefer felt different, confronted with feelings such as vulnerability and inferiority, but also vitality and riddance of an unknown burden she would have always like to get rid of honestly.

And today, it seemed the way her wish came finally true.

"Jenny, I presume you would like to go and make you acquainted with the crew now. May I give you a little tip? There are some jugs in the kitchen, you could use them to refresh the men's empty mugs, and you'll see they will welcome you as one of them with open arms," Vilgord suggested friendly when he saw the sorceress' reluctant glance.

Yennefer nodded in response and walked to the kitchen on the other side of the room, as she shook her bubble butt sexily from one side to the other and let her palm glide softly over the men's shoulders. Immediately, some of the sailors stopped their little chat to get a better view of her beautiful long legs and raw body, when she passed by and made them lick their lips in greed.

With her heart still throbbing in her chest, the sorceress couldn't deny the men's leering at her lascivious body and tits wasn't turning her on somehow. Her ego would have gone nuts hearing her thinking this way, but since she only had a choice of 'sink or swim', Yennefer preferred to simply ignore the urge of feeling ashamed and helpless, and accepted the way she had to make use of her unique assets to get her own depraved mission going on.

Yennefer knew she was here on this ship, in this very mess because of Ciri. And she was ready to do whatever it took by any means necessary to get herself to Ciri and give her a bear hug.

The rest was of minor importance.

Nothing else mattered.

Right?

When the sorceress reached the kitchen and moved to the table nearby, the men started to puzzle over her reasons. They never saw her lifting a finger or do something which could look like hard work. Their eyebrows arched even more when Yennefer came out of the kitchen with a tray including a big jug of beer in the middle, trying to get rid of the dogs trotting right behind her.

"Hey boys, can I fill you up?" The sorceress said innocently, as she bent over and filled up some mugs while giving the men a good view of her b-cup tits and ass. The men exchanged glances and seemed to be baffled as they watched her actually doing something for them, instead of complaining and demanding.

"Jenny, is it really true? You are no sorceress anymore?" A human sailor asked suddenly, his eyes totally locked on her cleavage and nipples, almost hypnotized. Yennefer could see him stroking his semi-erect cock through his pants, as she leered back at him and replied, "Absolutely... sweetie. And I wanted to use this opportunity to apologize for my... bitchy behavior during the whole trip. I was a... bad girl and selfish. Please let me make up for it."

The sorceress' words had a visible and positive effect, as the sailors started to speak to each other again and pushed their mugs closer to her, so she could fill them as well. Yennefer took this chance to show off her body, as she walked around the table, filled empty mugs by bending herself through their horny corpses. The men's jaws dropped when she turned her ass directly to their faces, any time her arm reached for another cup.

"Jenny, I like your outfit. It looks so good on you," another sailor stated, his eyes fixating her firm buttocks when she bent over the table and the hem of her dress slipped upwards. His friend next to him choked over his food as the sorceress' perfect bubble butt appeared, reflecting beautifully in the candlelight. "Thank you, that's so sweet of you. But you don't think it's maybe a little too short down there?"

The dwarf stared at her ass again by tilting his head backward and replied, "No no, it fits you perfectly. But with that body of yours, girl, you could wear anything and anytime, and never do anything wrong." Yennefer giggled as lovely as she could and knew her time has come to take the offensive, as she left the tray on the table and placed her hand on a man's shoulders, running her fingers softly through the hair of the backside of his head.

"Boys, I'm deeply ashamed to admit, but I need your help," Yennefer announced to the crew, as she looked over to traders to make sure they stay clueless. "As you know, I am totally broke now and have to find... my place in this cruel world again. But I am so alone.... and desperate, I think that the best work I could do... is to go hooking and start making up for my old life. Are you going to help me? Will you recommend me to your friends?"

 _"Can't believe I am doing this,"_ she heard herself saying. _"Where the heck is Geralt when I need him!"_

A heavy silence fell. They could hardly believe their luck, as hands from both sides began to caress her butt through the dress. Some part of Yennefer couldn't believe that she had really said these things, as her lips and tongue moved again by their own accord, "As it is my first day, I'm willing to give you a special discount. You can have your way with my... pussy and asshole for only five crowns, and blowjobs are for free... At the time Mister Rivay gets his coins, you can do with me whatever you like... Boys, what do you think? Will you give me a chance?"

The heavy silence remained the same, as all sailors nearby looked straight into her lilac eyes, trying to make out a trap or something which could get them killed somehow. Yennefer was all of a jitter while hoping for their rejection, as a human sailor and Netek exchanged glances and then the sailor turned his face back to her, "We sailors have a reputation to lose, Jenny, and are very hard to please. How about you give us all foretaste of your blowjob skills first and show us whether you're really worth to get fucked and paid like a whore or not."

 _"It worked, it really worked... damn,"_ the sorceress thought with pride and shame.

After looking around, Yennefer crawled beneath the table and settled between the sailor's legs, still trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing, as she started to rub his inner thighs, nuzzling his bulging shaft with the side of her soft face through his pants. After a short moment, she unlaced his breeches and freed the delicious cock, her mouth already gaping open in slight anticipation.

 _"Ciri... I'm doing this for you... only for you... my little girl..."_ Yennefer gave herself courage for her upcoming actions.

The man's eyes were locked on hers as the sorceress began kissing and nuzzling the base, letting it slap gently against her nose and cheek before she licked, lapped, and cuddled up and down its underside, tracing the curl of the ridges on his shaped dick.

"Your doing good bitch, always make a man's time worth."

Her hands wrapped around the head, squeezing it in her fist and then lightly rubbing it with her palm as she worked her tongue softly around the bumps at its base. The men's pubic hair tickled her nose and the scent of his crotch inevitable filled her nostrils. The thick, sultry smell wafted over her, enveloping her and consumed her senses, as her soft hands slid down the shaft, stroked and teased his cock, lips kissing down to his balls while licking and suckling on his nuts.  
  
A thrill of excitement rushed through Yennefer as she pleasured beneath the table while all the other sailors sat nearby, eagerly awaiting their turn. Even though she had got things straightened out with herself, she still felt a flood of excitement and abasement at the notion that she was publicly pleasuring a man she had never met before. The danger and risk of exposure by the Captain and his guests thrilled her to the core, drove her to deluge more enthusiastic attention on her beloved customer's cock and balls.

"Damn, Jenny. You are the first whore I've met so far who really seemed to get behind the importance of foreplay."  
  
Yennefer leered at him, her hands caressed down the cock, then gently cupped his balls, massaging them and rolling them over her palms as she proceeded rubbing her tongue along the loose skin of his erection. The sorceress' mouth salivated at the prospect of stuffing her mouth with her customer's big dick. Her nipples tingled as her pleasure mounted and she grew more flushed when she imagined that every word and laugh from the sailors above her was about her. In her depraved mind, she heard them calling her a bitch, a slut, the Whore Queen of all Sorceresses of the Lodge, and worse.  
  
As her imagination freaked out, she worked her way up to the head of the cock, teasing and twirling her tongue around the tip. Never averting the man's gaze, she just wrapped her lips around the head, as she heard footsteps coming closer. Yennefer's heart poked, her body froze in place as the same bulldog she had a quarrel with stopped right behind her, and she heard him snarling slightly, then sticking his snout against her pussy and start licking her, his tongue pushing deep into her cunt. However, before the shocked sorceress could react further, her customer gripped the back of her head and pushed her down his shaft, plunging her throat to the hilt of her moist mouth.

The ailing sorceress spluttered and coughed around his cock, trying to stifle the noises in despair while swinging her arms back to hit and shoo the greedy dog away vainly. Pressing her legs and knees together, Yennefer gasped in horror and then tried to crawl away but the sailor didn't seem to have any intention of letting her stop sucking his dick. He guided her head up and down, making her work her lips around the base of his cock while her throat pounded around the shaft.

On the other side, the assertive animal didn't back off, dug his claws into her buttocks and scratched her skin, clearly growing tired of playing this game of pointless defiance. The sorceress moaned in pain, with the sailor's cock deep in her mouth. Instinctively, Yennefer parted her legs as wide as possible and felt the dog's slimy tongue washing over her pussy, spreading her puffy lips wide and sliding over her protruding clit like a velvet ribbon. The pleasure became so intense that her cunt moistened and began aching devilishly, while she on the other side was sucking the man's hard cock without being able to move away, offering her delicious pussy to the big creature behind.

"Oh by the Goddess... stop! This is so wrong..." Yennefer hissed after achieving to get her glossy lips free from the cock and look back at her newest molester, trying to fight the feelings and doing her best not to moan or close her legs so he could get irritated and attract people's attention somehow.

But it was too late, of course.

"Bitch what's wrong? Who's down there with you?" The sailor asked suddenly, his hands still wrapped around her long-curly hair tightly as he tilted his head and spotted Declan's massive dog giving the sorceress a pussy-eating session. Yennefer instantly froze in her place, as his sardonic grin cast back and gave her a fright, pushing her heart up to her throat.

"Aah whore, I see. That's the way the wind blows..." He stated and turned his attention to his friends, and added to the sorceress' dismay, "Guys, Jenny seems to be a really kinky bitch. Providing an open-door policy even for our four-legged friends here, hehe." Yennefer's cheeks flushed in total shame as she watched how people looked under the table and started to chuckle together, even patting and praising the dog for what he was doing to her.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch," another sailor snorted appreciatively. "And like Mister Leuvaarden said earlier; a superior male finds always an inferior bitch to fuck and force her to be his breeding bitch, hehe."

Yennefer's lilac eyes widening in disgust and horror as a bolt of panic rushed through her and she tried to free herself from her customer's brutal grasp, and run away. Being fucked by men would be evil. Being fucked by dogs and animals would be, however, the most degrading and depraved nightmare of her life.

"Hey bitch, you can't just drop everything and go! You've submitted a valid binding offer to give us all a blowjob. What would Mister Rivay think about your bad working moral if he hears about this?"

The man's words felt like a slap in her face, as he rammed her head back against the hard pelvis and his cock slipped through her plush lips back into her tiny throat. Yennefer wanted to complain, but as she felt the pleasure caused by the dog's pussy licking twisting through her insights. When she saw the way his tail was contentedly wagging while slurping and drooling over her dripping pussy, she couldn't back off anymore and ran her tongue along the sailor's shaft before he forced her down again, using her entire head as a masturbating tool to satisfy his carnal needs.

Embarrassment and shame caused her to submit herself into this cruel situation, as her breathing began to quicken and her nipples stiffen, making her sweat in heat and debasement.

 _"It's okay! Maybe he wants just lick my pussy and go..."_ The sorceress thought before she got interrupted when the bulldog stopped licking her and she felt his weight on her own petite body, bringing her down nearly. Her eyes widened in panic as she shook her hips madly from side to side, trying to throw the massive canine loose while giving the best blowjob of her life.

"Oh fuck bitch you're good! Keep sucking my cock!"

However, the beast was too heavy and had a too strong grip to get moved, forcing her to stand still on knees. While she was still trying in vain to signal him that she didn't want to get fucked by him, the dog shifted slightly, bringing its hind legs closer and hunching its lower back down further. Yennefer felt its fur and body warmth bristle upon her butt and something thick and pointed prodding against her slender thigh.

 _"No, no, no, please... don't do this to me,"_ Yennefer pleaded mentally. _"I don't want to get fucked by a dog!"_

As before, her attempts to not allow him to mount her seemed to be pointless, as Yennefer dragged him along with her. She was trying to angle her hips down and closing her legs, but there was only so much she could do with him wrapped over her rump with his powerful hind legs spread between hers. With his strong front legs placed on her slim shoulders, he started to pump his hips against her butt, and she felt something wet pressing against her cheeks, which she finally recognized as his twitching, seven-inch-long penis.

Flinched in terror, Yennefer stayed still and submissive, feeling his unsettling low growling and warm breath on her neck as he attempted to properly mount her. She dreaded his unsavory member penetrating her, but also prayed kinda that he would get on with it, so the ordeal would be over faster. As he finally found his target, the bulldog made the sorceress squeak in anguish. The big head of his cock impaled her tight pussy and pushed past her nether lips, swiftly pressing inside her tiny, sorceress womanhood.

 _"Ah shit... No!"_ Yennefer yelled in her mind, sucking the cock harder in her mouth, feeling her skin crawl as the large, hot and likely unclean mass filled her. As soon as her animal fucker felt the first touch of the wetness and warmth of her pussy, his front legs gripped her shoulders tighter before the next thrust forced nearly half of his cock deep into her. The sorceress trembled, let out a shriek as she felt her cunt stretching out to accommodate the dog's large penis, but before she had the opportunity to adjust to his size, the powerful beast yanked his cock nearly all the way out, then plunged back into her at full tilt.

 _"Ohh By the Goddess! Soooo biiig!"_ She cried out in a dreadful manner, squealing as she was forced to spread her legs wider, both to ease the pain and the unwanted penetration at the same time. With the raw sorceress' pussy now more open, the canine easily forced his cock to the hilt with his next thrust, making her pussy stretch and gape in thrill. He took a few seconds to build up speed, obviously giving his bitch a moment to reflect about her fate, then immediately started to pump madly, his hips working his cock frantically in and out with short rapid but relentless strokes, big loads of pre-cum leaking inside her.

After all the time caged up in his cell, the bulldog became so extremely ecstatic, his balls aching so frantically for getting drained into some naughty, sorceress bitch's womb that he just gave vent his primal urges like he was used to back in Povis.

Nothing more, nothing less.

"Bitch, what's it like to know you're only good for being a dog's breeding bitch?" The customer asked with a broad grin and finally released her neck, so she could pull herself off from his shaft and breath in deeply. Luckily for Yennefer, the voices of the sailors around the table and the Declan's joking in the room were enough to drown out the sound of her panting and the dog's humping noises while she was coughing for breath. Suddenly, her human customer pulled her hair back down forcefully and made her face press and rub against his wet cock. She nuzzled it gingerly and then continued squeezing and licking his tasty boner.

With the dog's strong forelegs still wrapped tightly around her shoulders, the greedy animal held her still as he relentlessly drove his own hips forward. With each delving thrust, his furry hind legs thumped against her bubble butt cheeks and thighs, spoiling them to a bloody red color. Each impact caused her sweaty, shaven flesh to lightly ripple and her whole frame to rock all the time. Incessantly, her back arched the way her knees expanded more away from each other and her bubble butt pushed up even higher, causing her b-cup breasts to swing back and forth heavier and her ebony choker collar dangle erratically up and down around her slim neck.

Yennefer shivered, not able to utter any ironical word anymore when she felt her brutish fucker's saliva drooling down onto her neck and shoulders, his weight getting too much. To prevent herself from collapsing on the floor, she unavoidable braced against the man's thighs, as the dog continued his furious breeding session, making her already swinging breasts now flail around wildly beneath her skimpy, black dress. Panting hard as she tries to catch her breath, she couldn't help but enjoy the nice feelings caused by her beastly fucker's pumping into her over and over again, his slippery cock stroking her open and spasming vagina.

"Damn, our friend here knows how to fuck a bitch's cunt, I'll give him that," a sailor not far from her place laughed funnily. "Cunt is even so broke that she's pushing herself back against him. Never saw one enjoying the fact being fucked by animals so much like she's doing right now. What a kinky sorceress cunt."

Yennefer could still not believe this was happening, that she was having sexual intercourse with a lower animal, a dog. Involuntarily, and as bad as she didn't want to, the shame of getting fucked by the dog had totally subsided as small waves of pleasure washed over her body in constant intervals. The massive cock sawed in and out and made loud lewd slurping noises with each thrust.

 _"Ah shit I don't what this but, but, aahhhh... can't chock back the pleasure any longer,"_ Yennefer struggled.

And yes, the horny sorceress really started to bump back at her fucker, in part rationalizing that it would make him get off faster and shorten this experience, but ignoring the fact that she was also receiving too much pleasure from it. Without quite realizing it, Yennefer was soon hammering back against the thrusting cock, trying to match tempo with him and the blowjob going on on the front. The pleasure, however, turned into soreness again as, at the base of the dog's cock, a ball-like thing began to form and trying to enter her pussy, battering for admission into her tight entrance possessively.

_"Wait what's that? His knot?"_

As the arousal seemed to poke constantly its limit, Yennefer gave in and found herself able to suppress her worries over being a dog's breeding bitch, as one of her hands dropped and began rubbing her gushing clit, the other jerking the base of her still current customer's cock in front. The sorceress wrapped her lips around the slanted head and sucked it eagerly till a familiar human voice broke through the noise above. "Do you know where Jenny is? I thought she wanna become more acquainted with you all. I was speaking with Mister Leuvaarden when she was giving out new drinks, and then she disappeared. Where the heck is this woman?"

A shiver ran down her spine, as Yennefer's lilac eyes widened because of Captain Vilgord's voice, hoping the sailors didn't drop a dime on her while the dog's knot was pushing so hard against her flared vaginal lips and backward onto his swelling bulge that it was painfully stretching her tight vaginal entrance wide open, making her instinctively spread her legs to reduce the pain when the knot slipped in eventually and her lilac eyes almost popped out by the time it slapped fully into her violently gaping cunt.

"She said something about powdering her nose and walked to the bathroom. And you know women, Sir, when they say right, they always turn left," the human sailor chuckled and run his fingers through the sorceress curly-black hair, bashing her head into his pelvis. "But Captain, what do actually think about her new name and outfit?"

Her costumer prodded Yennefer to make her proceed blowing his cock, as she swished her spittle around the head, and sucked and slurped the meat inside her mouth, doing her best to listen to the conversation above her, with the big knot swelled enough to the point of no return, battering against the muscles of her pussy mound incessantly.  
  
"Between ourselves, I don't know. Never heard of a sorceress doing something like this before. Sorceresses are always very arrogant, selfish, shrewd and give a damn about us, and love to rub their power and prettiness in people's face," Vilgord stated and took another sip of his beer. "Briefly speaking, they are all stupid dykes. And Yennefer of Vengerberg was no exception."

For a moment, Yennefer felt sore about the Captain's words. She always thought that his respect was based on sincerity and appreciation. In the last few days, he seemed to be a literate and civilized man, someone who was capable of understanding the burden she had to take on. Now hearing his hurting opinion about sorceresses and her was keen and totally wrong.

Or not?

"Our sentiments exactly, Sir. But what do you think about the 'new' Jenny? A real hottie, isn't she?" Another man asked while giving Vilgord a clear wink. Yennefer flushed in embarrassment but continued to suckle the love stick despite her twisted feelings. She rubbed the cock against the sides of her mouth, then worked her tongue up and down the bump covered length before she started to bob up and down, fucking her face eagerly with the sailor's cock. However, the knot was still rapidly thrusting in and back out of the beautiful sorceress' tight vulva, as her body eventually accommodated his massive girth and she began to enjoy his rhythmic fucking of her cunt, moaning and feeling the exquisite sensation of his rock-hard ball rapidly passing in and out of her tight entrance.

Feeling the man's grasp finally relaxing, Yennefer was able to do all the work by herself while listening to Captain Vilgord with curiosity. "She made an enjoyable and cordial impression on me. Would have never believed it when I didn't see it with my own very eyes, though. She really seemed to be relieved and glad about her decision. Just asking me which kind of work a woman of her knowledge and appearance could actually do from now on."  
  
_"Could work definitively as a breeding bitch for dogs, for instance,"_ a naughty thought reached her mind. Her tongue slid down her customer's cock as she sucked up the length with wanton pleasure. As her fingers squeezed his balls and jerked the base of his cock, making him came inside her tiny mouth, flooding it with his hot seed so she had to swallow it to the last drop. And at this very moment, with each thrust of her animal fucker, she also started feeling the something new pulling at her flared swollen vaginal lips. The pace increased and every stroke spread Yennefer's pussy lips so wide that the swelling knot pulled itself free only to be thrust back in again. But soon the thrusting tempo incrementally began to slow, as its swelling knot grew in size and became more difficult for the knot to be withdrawn, and then only meant to be thrust back in again.

From wide experiences with his other bitches, the sorceress' lovely four-legged abuser knew that it was the time now to make sure his knot stayed in, as he hauled off his powerful hips and then thrust back finally, making the knot hook into the sore pussy and then swell up to the point they were permanently locked together.

"She could definitively work as a whore, Sir. With her body and tongue, every man would be glad to fill her up. I know I would, hehe," the sailor chuckled and lifted the sorceress off his cock, and then nudged her over towards his comrade. Accomplishing to crawl just a little bit forward, Yennefer saw that her new customer had already freed his cock from his pants, awaiting her reckless abandon.  
  
The sorceress was determined not to waste any time as she crawled to him and wrapped her lips around his elven shaft, and began to nurse on the hot meat. She proceeded with rubbing her clit, trying to maximize the pleasure before she was going to suck off the remaining thirty-seven cocks to the last tasty glob of cum.  
  
"Honestly, that was also the first thing that crossed my mind _[Chuckles.]_. Jenny would definitively make a good prostitute. I don't just know whether we should say this to her," Vilgord stated and made Yennefer blush while she bobbed up and down on the elf's cock, rubbing her clit furiously. As her arousal began to build towards a climax, she became even more enthusiastic in her sucking and seemed to lose herself in the process completely.

But there was still her pussy-raping friend, of course.

With the final thrust earlier the knot inside her pussy now started rapidly to swell and force the entire shaft to become embedded so much deeper in her. Yennefer silently screamed as she felt the cock slowly pushing against her cervix and the knot swelling up in return.

 _"Aah it's kissing my infertile womb... Sooo hot,"_ Yennefer panted with stifled voice, looking back and seeing herself being impaled on the beast’s massive cock, her firm hard rippled breasts still shaking with each pounding thrust, forcing her to new heights.  
  
Her elven customer grinned at the Captain's words. "Honesty is the best policy, Sir. 'Women are good for only two things; to bear children and do cooking', my mother used to say. 'And a woman without these abilities is good for only one thing; to go hooking like a filthy whore and get fucked like a bitch."  
  
A roar of laughter resounded in the room, as the elf shot his hot load into the sorceress' mouth. Yennefer wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking it all down into her stomach as she brought herself to her own climax with her fingers and the lovely dog's ongoing affection helping out.

Her elven customer extended his foot and nudged her by pushing her away. Yennefer turned her head and saw that the dwarven sailor seated next to him had now pulled his semi-erect cock out, already stroking it expectantly.

With her pussy still getting fucked, Yennefer crawled over to the next sailor and noticed suddenly that all the sailors around the table had their cocks already pulled out in eager anticipation, as the keen sorceress wrapped her lips around the next cock in line and slid down the rod.  
  
"Yeah, man. Your mother should know it, she is actually the best hooker in Novigrad!" A sailor yelled and caused another laughter, his voice cutting through the slurping sound of Yennefer's lips on the cock as they laughed themselves silly while her current customer was thrusting his hips and stabbing the back of the sorceress' tiny throat with the head of his shaft.

Even as the horny sorceress thought nothing could go wrong anymore, the dog barked thunders and made everybody around shiver.

"What was that? Where is the dog?" Captain Vilgord asked in surprise.

Her glossy lips parted from her current customer' cock in shock, as she turned herself to the bulldog whose head was right next to her and muttered, "Shhh, stay quiet...!"

"Where are you boy?" Vilgord called for him.

 _"Dammit! He needs to be quiet..."_ Yennefer thought and realized instinctively what she had to do. Before the dog could bark again, the sorceress moved her head closer and kissed him on the lips, opened her mouth. Luckily for her, he was more interested in her than in Vilgord's calling, so he pushed his long tongue through her plump lips and started licking her.

"Did you hear that? I think it was coming from very near," the confused Captain stated, as Yennefer opened her mouth wider so his tongue could wriggle and lick the inside of her mouth, sending chills through her body while he was still constantly hammering his long dick deep inside her.

"You all didn't hear that too?" Vilgord asked the silent sailors again, as the sorceress' heart pounded rapidly, expecting that the dog might bark again. So, Yennefer decided to make him stay focused on their both kissing session, as she felt his crazy tongue halfway inside her mouth and then closed her lips around it, began to suck it, including a copious amount of drool as well before the dog pulled his tongue back in pleasure, and then licked her again as she parted her lips for him.

French kissing an animal, the raven-haired sorceress sucked on his tongue again as more of the dog's saliva filled her mouth and made her shiver in arousal. Despite her disgust, she continued and enjoyed his thrusting hips against her butt, as she heard Captain Vilgord uttering sternly, "Anyway... As long as Jenny is one of our guests, you will control yourself. She had a good evening so far and it should remain this way. When she's ready, she will tell us which kind of work she would like to do, and then gentlemen, you will be nice to her and do everything in your power to get her dreams come true. That's an order!"

Even when Vilgord was gone, Yennefer kept sucking on the dog's tongue for a minute and swallowed another mouthful load of his salty saliva until she swallowed and sighed in relief, placing her head on the next crotch fully-erect and awaiting her attention, the dog's saliva dribbling out of her mouth and his tongue continuing licking her face. Feeling too horny right now to think anything than pleasure, she let him do it and both stood like that for a moment, panting for breath.

 _"That was less bad than I thought it would be... [Giggle.] What a filthy bitch I've become,"_ Yennefer heard herself stating. _"Or I've always been?"_

But this peaceful moment didn't last for long, as any little pleasure Yennefer felt was quickly overpowered by enormous climax coming up from her pussy and made her orgasm. "Ahhhhhhh!" She moaned as her whole body trembled, causing her to look deep into her new customer's eyes with craving expression. With her ass up in the air, the dog continued to hump her ass so hard like never before, his knot sending little shocks of pleasure through her body with each and every thrust making her realize that he was getting closer to his own orgasm. Her ears were filled with the sound of her pussy's squelches as he rammed his cock into her, again and again, each one more brutally than the previous one.  
  
Instinctively, Yennefer felt the urge to bring her legs closer again, which only caused her body to get pushed into another orgasm again. "Oh yes... fuck your bitch's pussy... please," she begged him now voluntarily, her eyes rolling inside her head as she felt every vein on the dog's knot pulsating against her gushing insights and her muscles spasming around it uncontrollably.

Then suddenly, the lovely dogs slammed his cock one last time into her, forcing the tip against her cervix so hard that he started to orgasm, his knot twitching inside and against her G-spot, his hot sperm flooding every little fold of her vagina and causing her to feel another bang of pleasure in conclusion.

"Shit guys, if you could see Jenny's face now.... she is totally merged into her familiar role as a dog's bitch. Damn, even sucked his itchy tongue so badly... Fuck!"

Climaxing and pushing the next cock into her mouth to keep the blowjobs going, Yennefer felt exactly how the dog's knot and penis were now rubbing portions of puppy-giving cum inside her pussy, none she had certainly never reached while fingering herself or having sex with Geralt, of course. With her G-spot being intensely stimulated to the hilt, Yennefer shuddered with an overwhelming involuntary orgasm, with ones of which she had never experienced before - the third time now today - in succession.

She was only capable of smashing her head up and down, impaling her face on the shaft, as she felt the dog's swollen knot throbbing against one of new-experienced G-spots. He further slowed his humping as powerful squirts of hot liquid blasted her womb, completely filling and making her womb swell with an intense pressure and compassion. The counter pressure of its fluid flowed back along the massive, beastly intruder and squirted out of the cornered entrance of her cunt, where it overflowed and ran down the back of her legs and poured over her pussy and clit, causing another shuddering orgasm to shake her to the core with an intensity she had never expected of getting from a depraved fuck session with an animal.

"Tell me, Jenny, what are you now?" The sailor getting blowjob from her asked sultry, exactly the same way Netek supposed to do.

Her bare existence being incessantly shattered by Netek first and now by a dominant bulldog, Yennefer said the only thing she thought that would affirm the truth people already knew, "I am Jenny, Mister Rivay's useless bitch and most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent... and... and ... Aaaahh ... a breeding bitch for dogs, Sir."

"Most true thing a woman like you could say right now. Netek must be really fucked you hard, whore, and you liked it of course, right?" He asked her again, chocking her neck slightly while looking into her empty, lilac eyes.

"Yes, yess... but please let me continue to blow your cock, Sir," Yennefer replied honestly, feeling pleasure completely engulfing her inner and outer being, as she spat on the tip and sucked the sailor's cock like the most wanton whore of Novigrad, the glurping and slurping sound resounding through the tableware. Everything seemed to be not important any longer, just the pleasure and hot feeling of being filled up with so much cum she could imagine.  
  
Meanwhile, the dog had released her hips. Because of his immense size, he just stood there, straddling her butt with his knot which was tightly locked in her, for what seemed like an eternity. Yennefer started to hump her spoilt ass back against him and his knot, addicted to the feeling of having the deepest parts of her cunt rubbed by his blazing dick, and his swollen knot stimulating her G-spot.

An unstoppable feeling began to swell in Yennefer's belly as she banged faster against the cock. The sensation of hot abundant seed still being shot into her pussy remained dominant, as globs began to come out and run down of her pussy, dripping off her clit and stomach for some reason which felt so amazing to her that she had to continue rocking on his knot. Her entire body shook and she orgasmed her lungs out.

"Ughhh," Yennefer groaned softly, her tongue gliding up and down the man's shaft before kissing and sucking his balls, and then wrapping her fingers around its bulbous head and rubbing its whole entity with endless passion.

And, after what seemed like an eternity of being tied to her fucker, the dog began to dismount his sorceress bitch by licking her cheek and neck, making her feel the unfamiliar excitement of his cock being slowly pulled out of her now soaking and used pussy.

When the sorceress tensed from the feeling of the knot's harsh attempts to come out her pussy, as the knot hung up once more at her entrance with one side of the knot first and then the other side slowly wedged out before completely coming to light again with a rush pop. Yennefer let out a primal, submissive moan, as she felt the knot reemerging, and then a long groan as the rest of its long and still massively thick shaft slowly slithered out from her reddened pussy, with a gush of cum pouring out and running down her vagina, falling off her clit in a long stream, forming a large puddle beneath her abdomen.

Yennefer was worn out physically and mentally. The swell of emotions became too much for her and she began to close her eyes, as tears of joy trickled down her beautiful face. She dove down into the bliss. Her canine fucker gave her gaping pussy a few licks before he left her for sure, rejuvenated and balanced with his seven-inch cock dangling happily between his legs.

A few seconds later, another dog of Declan's little tribe sniffed at the sorceress' leaking pussy and mounted her, making the whole fucking and raping starting all over again. Happily submitting herself to another beast, Yennefer just sucked her way through crew's cocks quickly and added their hot seed to the growing pool in her belly. Her knees and back ached from the constant arching and crawling, but she continued her work diligently as she had lost track of her surrounding. She moved from one cock to another, servicing one member of the crew after another while living the horny life as the breeding bitch of a tribe. Luckily, her inborn oral skills and little practice with Netek earlier, were more than enough to bring the sex-crazed sailors and the dogs to quick completion in her.

Getting more than enough pleasure from her four-legged customers, Yennefer let go of her pussy once of all and changed her technique, as she began to reach out her hand for the next stiffened cock nearby and started immediately stroke its tasty length by gliding her palm up and down constantly while ramming her head against the shaft of current customer. At the very beginning, the unpleasant and salty taste of men's cum made the sorceress twitch uncontrollably and dislike the way it was stickily gliding down her esophagus, but then after few shots she just couldn't get enough of it and tried to swallow and lick up any glob she got her tongue on.

The nodding sorceress moved through the rest of the sailors and permitted all six dogs to furiously bang and drain their balls at least two times in her cunt until she was left kneeling at the first customer's feet, waiting for his final decision whether he and his friends were ready to pay for a good fuck.

"So people, what do you think? Is Jenny worth our time and money? Who thinks she's a good bitch and deserves to get fucked, hands up!" The sailor asked everybody around, as Yennefer breathed quickly and saw her canine fuckers lying around and sleeping peacefully, after having their best fuck and pussy of their entire life.

"The result I was expecting, hehe. Unfortunately, there's not much time left before we'll arrive in Oxenfurt. So I suggest we gangbang her on the deck behind the crates, taking turns so everybody can fuck each of her two remaining fuckholes at least one time. That makes ten crowns for each of us... And better pay first guys. You know what happened to the last idiot who thought he could trick Netek, two words: acid and dick... Everyone understood?"

A short 'Yeah' echoed through the room, as the man turned his attention to Yennefer again. "Jenny, it's your lucky day. Though your blowjob skills are really mediocre and your cunt is leaking with dogs cum, we are ready to give you another chance. Get up and follow us and be ready to get cunt destroyed," he stated and sneered at her sardonically.

Yennefer sat back on her ankle-high boots and nodded her head, and then caressed her inflated, cum-filled belly in eager anticipation, as a disgraceful feeling flashed through her mind, _"Wait... what just happened here?"_


	8. Beauty knows no Pain (7/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successfully accomplished to pass the sailors' test and convinced them of being a future whore and not an evil sorceress anymore, Yennefer goes one step further and along with the horny sailors to the deck of the ship. There she gets plowed by the entire crew till morning and used to the pleasure that comes with it.
> 
> Tags: F/M++, consensual, gangbang, anal sex, unforced prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

As Yennefer raised again, the Captain and his guests were already gone. Even Netek wasn't at his place anymore, as a sailor slapped her bubble butt possessively and pushed her to the door, making her follow the horde of horny men through the corridor to the deck of the ship. During their way upstairs, they were groping her everywhere, her tits, her ass, her pussy, omitting no place to prove the usually proud sorceress that she was good for nothing but being banged like a cheap whore.

A fresh breeze rushed through her slim body, as the sorceress entered the deck and had to look up, seeing the stars sparkling above her head in a beautiful manner. The ship was still bobbing up and down on the sea, as large crates started to block the view the longer they walked between and around them to somewhere unknown.

"Jenny, if you ever have problems with the Witch Hunters in Oxenfurt, try to contact Eera who's been working there. Just tell her 'your little lollipop sent me' and she will take you under her wing," Alfred stated, averting the sorceress' lilac eyes while accompanying her nearby. "Eera is trustworthy and, um... smart. She will help you to keep these fucking racist of Hunters on distance."

"Little lollipop?" Yennefer asked back, raising an eyebrow when she fastened the strands of her curly black hair behind the ear.

Alfred curled his lips, obviously feeling uncomfortable about this topic. "Long story... and none of your business, bitch. Just keep the exact words in mind, in case you have no other choice to get out of there. If you get captured or killed, I can say farewell to my own arse too," he mentioned. Yennefer blinked coldly when he soliloquize further, "He... he would cut me to little pieces and force me to eat myself, very very slowly... Netek you crazy horseshit, why did you drag me into this..."

"What are you talking about?" The sorceress asked, didn't understand what the stout sailor was babbling about, as he uttered a deep sigh and glanced at her, his eyes glowing with anxiety. As Alfred seemed to be ready to say something, a loud laugh resounded through the crowd and made them stop at once.

They were all standing in a dark place surrounded by ten feet high cargo containers. Yennefer could barely hear the water dashing against the hull of the ship, as she recognized a thigh-high, wooden crate in the middle, and immediately understood what they expected from her. Here, on this dirty crate, she was probably going to have anal fuck, threesome, gangbang, and hopefully altogether and at the same time.

One of her greatest fantasies of all time Geralt never knew about.

The sorceress reconciled herself to this inevitable situation and knew that she was already gone too far. It won't make any difference anymore if she finished the whole story with a final big bang.

Yennefer walked immediately to the crate in the middle and slowly pushed her arm through the cleavage of the dress, letting it fall to the wooden deck. Her nipples hardened from the chill sea air, as she turned back towards the sailors with a sultry smirk on her face, seeing how they licked their lips in eager anticipation. Their eyes moved up and down, admiring the view of her bombshell body.

Eventually, at the far end of the line, someone clapped three times very loudly with his hands and made the sailors cringe in an unpleasant surprise. "You're all finally here, it's about time. What took so long?" Netek chuckled with a wide grin, seeing his comrades relaxing faces when he appeared behind those large cargo containers.

"Netek you crazy asshole, never do this again, man. You fucking scared us to death. Why are you here? Didn't Alfred give you the money the way he supposed to?" A human sailor asked while looking over to Alfred angrily.

Netek stepped closer so everybody could see him more clearly. "No, money is okay. I'm here to make you all an extra offer, somethin' you will like when you hear me out."

"Netek, c'mon, we don't have so much time so just spit it out!"

The dwarf's expression changed into a leering manner as he looked over to the clueless sorceress nearby. "Cock-Sucker Jenny will not just spread her legs for you and keep still until you're done with her. No, that would be borin' and straight. But guys, that's her fuckin' first gangban' and the start to a new life, it should be definitively more unique and make a lastin' impression on anybody here."

"Now what? Cut through the shit!"

"For only twenty crowns more, gentlemen, Jenny will act like her former bitchy character Yennefer of Vengerberg, pretendin' to be in false charge and in control of the situation. For only twenty crowns more, gentlemen, you can really fuck the shit out of Lady Yennefer whose constant complaints and derisive voice made you go crazy all the time. This is your chance now, gentlemen, to put her in her place," Netek explained like he was giving people an ordinary sales pitch.

However, his words seemed to be convincing enough, as few sailors immediately walked over to him and paid the extra charge. "Netek, you are a shady salesman... Alright, but your bitch has to be good, much better than her blowjob skills. Otherwise..."

"She will be good, you'll see. Have me word on it," the dwarf said and turned his attention to Yennefer, "Am. I. Right. Bitch? Don't make me regret callin' you me whore."

Seeing his eyes gleaming sternly, the sorceress nodded simply, "Yes, Mister Rivay."

It took a minute to collect the money from the people, as Netek disappeared again and left the musing sorceress behind. In the beginning, she was pondering how to act like 'real' herself. But after giving it a second thought, she had to admit that it could be quite interesting.

"So? What are you waiting for? Invitation?" The sorceress hissed derisively, as the first human sailor stepped forward and pressed his hands against her b-cup tits and slid them down her luscious body to her wet pussy, his lips touching her shoulder softly.

"What are you doing wimp? Stop fingering me and FUCK ME like a man!" Yennefer yelled and pushed him away, the sailors' eyebrows arching surprisingly. Moving backward, she backed up towards the table and lifted her bare ass to it, spreading her legs as wide as possible so every horny man could see her perfectly shaved pussy in all its glory.

"You, yes you! Show me what you got!"  
  
Yennefer moaned as the elven man stepped closer and pushed his fully-erect shaft inside her already wet and waiting cunt. He grunted as she felt her snatch envelop his shaft, and began to thrust his cock eagerly in and out of her.

"Harder. Fuck me HARDER!" Yennefer barked, feeling her tiny cunt stretching around the man's poking dick when his thrusting hips became more violent.  
  
The table-like crate creaked as she bounced atop it, rocking her hips to work his cock circularly inside her body. Her raw b-cup tits swayed before the sailor, and he was quick to grab one in a strong hand and bring his mouth to the other, kissing it all over. Another sigh escaped the sorceress as she felt him suckle on her nipple, and his hard cock sent shivers through her body as it rubbed her sensitive pussy flesh.

Broad shoulders met her hands as Yennefer gripped him tightly, using him for leverage to grind into his cock. She shuddered in delight again, a tremor running down her spine as she felt the lecherous eyes of the crew devouring her naked flesh as she fucked one of their comrades on the deck of the ship.

"C'mon, prove to me that not all sailors are wretched failures, make me your bitch!"

This kind of pleasure was different for the sorceress. She was used to having sex with Geralt in her private room or quarters, a boring and casual intercourse of two lovers. With so many men watching her, wanting to lay her, making her just horny with their piercing glances, Yennefer asked herself why she had never done something interesting like this before. And luckily, there was plenty of time and men left to get to the bottom of it, or into her actually.  
  
Her elven customer grunted as the sorceress dug her fingernails into his shoulder blade, panting harder as he thrust more forcefully. The wet slapping sound of their fucking was barely audible beneath the fuss of the crew, as Yennefer clenched herself, squeezing his cock firmly inside her when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Ah, oh, right there! Good boy, don't stop... That's an order!" The sorceress moaned outrageously, putting on a good show for the crew. While the elf's cock certainly felt good inside her, it was mostly the situation she was in that was enjoying. And still, the sailor was one of her first customers so she might as well wanted to make him look good in front of his fellows.  
  
The sailor had been at sea for far too long, as his panting became sharper and the movement of his hips more frantic. Yennefer knew he couldn't hold on much longer, as his balls started to jerk uncontrollably and his cock erupted in her juvenile cunt, spitting out one hot dollop of cum after another into her sensitive, pink folds.

"Already finished? Sod off and make way for a real man!" The sorceress yelled and pushed the elf away, with his cock still bobbing and twitching around with cum and pleasure.  
  
Yennefer sighed with need. He had cum too fast for her to get off, as she looked around hungrily, searching for the next mate. He appeared quickly enough, and soon she was moaning again as another cock was inside her. The horny sorceress didn't know his name, this human man who was thrusting wildly inside of her, which in fact made the whole situation more exciting and vicious. And the fact that she would never know the names of the men who would sate their lust on her body made her horny as hell.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her flat on her back, as the sailor lifted her legs and held them straight out to his sides when he plunged between her legs. His dwarven friend climbed atop her, apparently unable to wait his turn, as he slapped his fat prick against her breasts, and then spread them around his cock so he could push between them. Yennefer looked up at the dwarf's face, locking her lilac eyes with his as he wildly thrust his cock between her breasts.  
  
"Hey, wait your turn asshole!"  
  
"Ah screw you! There's plenty of the lady to go around! Just focus on fucking her pussy, man!" The dwarf laughed as both of the sailors had their way with her sweaty body. Yennefer opened her mouth and tilted her head down to kiss and lick the head of his cock as it pushed up and down between her tits. Her hot moans echoed around the cock as the first mate thrust harder and faster inside.  
  
"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Shrill cries escaped Yennefer's plush lips as the dwarf slapped her breasts, making them bounce and jiggle against his cock before squeezing them firmly around his shaft again.  
  
"That's it, lick the tip, you filthy, wannabe sorceress bitch! Keep going!" The dwarf groaned as he felt Yennefer's lips wrap around the tip of his shaft, holding it in place inside her hot, wet mouth as she tickled the underside of the head with the tip of her pink tongue.  
  
From the corners of her eyes, Yennefer could see more cocks come out as the sailors started to stroke themselves while watching the show. Seeing their swollen dicks twitching and swelling up sent a shudder of excitement through her, and she lifted her hips to push firmly into the first sailor's cock. She moaned eagerly around the dwarf's cock as she worked the tip between her plush lips, and she reached forward, gripping the sailor's ass to pull him further up her body, taking his shaft deeper into her wet mouth as he pushed up close against her.

"Fuck is this bitch naughty... What would I give to fuck that fucking whore Philippa Eilhart too!"

The pussy-fucking sailor gripped her firmly by the ass, groping it fiercely as he pumped between her slender legs. He grunted constantly as he thrust, his cock tingling from the marvelous friction of her tiny cunt around his meat. After slapping her ass few times, he lifted one leg up to his shoulder, bracing her against him to better support her weight. Then, he kissed her ankle and calf and licked it broadly to leave a long wet strip of spittle on her leg.  
  
The human and the dwarf weren't able to last any longer, feeling their climax reaching its peak. Yennefer whined in frustration as the first mate shot is tasty seed into her before she had the chance to cum properly. His hot jizz splashed all over the barrier of her womb and bounced back, pouring back down his cock while the dwarf exploded in her mouth. She swallowed it down eagerly and used her tits to milk all the sticky seed between her lips.

When they both moved off her, Yennefer sat up on her elbows and looked around. "That was the best you got? Useless idiots, come and get me! I deserve more. Much more!"  
  
The crew rushed in around her, most cocks then she knew what to do with, as her former mate was quickly replaced with another cock and started eagerly to thrust in and out of her aching cunt. Rough hands found her breasts, squeezed them and pulled her onto her side, where a twitching cock was already waiting hungrily to get his chance, as Yennefer opened her mouth wide and swallowed the cock, taking it all into her mouth in a single movement.  
  
The sorceress felt her hands pulled out to each side, and soon a throbbing dick was slapped against her palm, as she jerked the cocks eagerly, running her soft hands up and down the slabs of meat. Yennefer bobbed up and down on the cock, slipping it in and out of her throat quickly as her tongue swished against the underside of it as it plunged in. Her lips squeezed the base of it, milking the loose skin of the erect penis as it thrust in and out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh damn! Bitch is getting really better with her blowjob skills. What a mouth!"

"Hurry up, stop hogging her all the time, asshole!"

"Hey, just pull her off the table! Bring her down to the deck so I can finally fuck her tiny ass!"  
  
Different hands lifted the sorceress off the table and brought her down to the wooden deck. Another sailor was already undressed and stroking a hard cock, already lubed up with his spit, as someone spread her ass cheeks apart, and soon another cock was pushing inside her petite body. Yennefer moaned eagerly around the cock in her wet mouth as she felt the two dicks pushing in and out of her pussy and ass in unison.

"Damn, I've never fucked such a tight asshole. It's literally cutting me apart!"  
  
Waves of pleasure crashed through her as Yennefer finally found the release she was craving for so long, as her climax swept through her and made her clench and cavort around the cocks when she writhed and spasmed beneath all the men. The feeling of being crammed full of three cocks pushed the sorceress over the edge, forced her to watch how one sailor thrust down his cock into her pussy while another was thrusting up onto her ass.

"Much... better... more... harder... faster!" She panted through the cock in her mouth while sweaty balls were slapping against her eyelids when a third man pushed his cock down her throat. Two more cocks were in each of her fists, sliding up and down oft their own accord and Yennefer was totally determined to jerk them both as well.  
  
The gangbang was getting more intense, as hands groped her breasts and began squeezing and pulling on her nipples while tough fingers stroking her legs, feet, and buttocks. The greedy sailors touched her everywhere as she was ravished from all sides at once, making Yennefer feel them throbbing inside her.

And then she realized that they wouldn't be able to last much longer either.  
  
"Oh shit, yes, that's it my bitchy Lady, I'm gonna... !" The sailor fucking the sorceress' throat ripped his shaft out and started cumming on her face, his balls twitching with relish. Nearly a barrel full of sperm splattered on her nose, eyes, and forehead, made the makeup scatter all over the face. It was so much that the tasty liquid started dripping down her cheeks and chin, and coated her plush lips. The sticky cum even knotted in her curly black hair, matting it to her face as the man drained his balls on her completely. As soon as he was done, another customer stepped forward, ready to take a turn with her mouth too.  
  
Yennefer's empty eyes widened, as the tightness of her ass proved to be too much for the sailor beneath her, and soon she felt his cock spasming when it shot one thick load after another deep in her post-virgin bowels. The human soaked her tiny insides with his cum, making it sloppy and slick enough for the next sailor to take her there. The one fucking her pussy showed a little more restraint, but when he climaxed his load splattered over the outside of her sex, covering her pussy lips with so many drips and drabs of cum that they poured down the curve of her nether lips.

"More. Fuck me more. Please...!"  
  
After so many hard cocks crossing her sight, Yennefer began to lose track of the men fucking her, as load after load rained down on her, covering almost every inch of her body and making her mouth, belly, sex, ass, being all overflowed with hot jizz when the sailors had their way with her. They were going crazy, fucked her even against the main mast, then bent her over the side of the ship and banged her while savoring the perfect view of the restless sea and sparkling stars over their heads.

It was like in her most depraved dreams, as Yennefer acted out her deepest desires and dove into the bliss of pleasure and heat.  
  
As dawn seemed to broke beyond the horizon, the wanton sorceress found herself back on the deck, her body plastered with cum while laying on a cargo crate. Hours of fucking and wild fornication had left her so loose that two sailors were able to fuck her pussy together while a third had fun with her tiny ass.

Her cunt ached from the abuse, but she still shivered in pure delight at the feeling of three cocks, two in the snatch with one in the ass, rubbing against her insides all at once with perfect timing, as each of the men's thrusts made cum spurt from her holes into the puddle beneath her. The sexy sorceress giggled girlishly as she thought of the poor sailor who was going to have to scrub all that cum up later.  
  
Someone, Yennefer didn't know who because of her eyes covered in so much in cum she couldn't see anything, lowered their balls into her mouth, making her close her glossy lips around them and suck eagerly, licking and massaging them with her tongue. She was too exhausted to fuck the three men back, but they seemed happy enough thrusting into her at their own pace and will.  
  
With her raw body bouncing between the three men, Yennefer couldn't do more than lather the salty testicles with her tongue, causing the man's cock to stiffen again in response. The sorceress could hear him stroking his cock above her as she ran her tongue back and forth between his nuts and moaned into his crotch, feeling the three dicks slipping in and out of her. The sloppy sound was much more apparent now since the party had slowed down, and the wet slapping ringed in the morning air as they used her body.  
  
"I have enough. It's time to finish up this slut!" One of the sailors grunted as his cock erupted inside her. Yennefer was so full of cum, and so stretched out that she couldn't even guess which of them it was. The other two men quickly followed up, ejecting their loads in her ravished holes, adding to the mess flooding out of her body.

Yennefer felt like she had got all things straightened out with herself when she rolled in the mess, wallowing in the puddle of cum while sucking on the last man's balls. The sweaty taste and musky smell mixed with the powerful scent of all the cum covering her, almost made her pass out.

 _"Wouldn't that be just great, passing out naked and covered in cum in broad daylight on a strange ship,"_ she asked herself dreamily, feeling the ebony choker collar around the slender neck suiting her better than ever.  
  
Finally, the last sailor shot his seed and the cum splattered into her navel, adding to the mess dripping off her stomach and down her body. The sorceress collapsed fully onto the soiled deck once for all as the men moved away from her, with her raven-black hair soaked up the mess like a sponge, and caked in dried cum as it clung to the sides of her face.

After all the cocks she had the privilege of having deep inside her, Yennefer realized that Netek's cock was still the best and the only one of being capable of making her feel really full and like a woman. The fact that he was actually a dwarf of five feet tall but the one who had the biggest and longest dick of the entire crew, made her wish he would jump out from the shadows and fuck her again, ravish her pussy and asshole the same way one of the dogs did earlier, smashing and hammering his cock into her without mercy, over and over again till she was pleading like little girl for more.

 _"That would certainly be a revenge sex, yes,"_ Yennefer giggled and wallowed in her emotions, as she heard footsteps coming closer from the distance, and jolting her awake, causing her to weakly sat up, groaning as she felt the cum sloshing in her wasted body.


	9. Beauty knows no Pain (8/8) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the gangfuck of her life, Yennefer wakes up in the early morning as Captain Vilgord appears and tries to figure out what exactly happened on his deck while standing in the middle of his worn-out crew. Moments later, Yennefer witnesses Netek's power and discovers that more is going on than a simple vendetta of a dwarf and that her mission to find Ciri isn't as confidential as she thought. Worse, the Witch Hunters already wait for her in Oxenfurt and only one cover seems to be appropriate enough to help Yennefer to get out of there. Guess what... 
> 
> Tags: No sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 12, 2018

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???"

The sorceress was scared witless, as she ran her fingers over her eyes, trying to clear them. Her face was covered in so much cum that it was an almost impossible undertaking to get off of it without any water, as she heard Vilgord grunting, "Mister Toggl, wake up dammit! Explain... this!!!" He gave Alfred a hard push, who was - like the rest of the crew - lying around the wooden deck, totally worn out by the whole fucking and alcohol consumption. The Captain's angry voice echoed through the deck like an alarm bell and gave the sailors a freaking start, forcing them to stand upright.

"Well, um..." Alfred muttered, struggling for words, too tired and drunk to say something clever.

"Well what? Please be more precise, seaman, because I'm so close to tossing you all to the brig!" The Captain blustered, totally ignoring the sorceress' naked and wanton presence. "What is this all suppose to mean here?

"Exactly what it looks like, Captain," Yennefer stated and flicked the cum off her fingers and then pushed herself off the ground wobbly. A great part of her was more than happy to end this charade, as she placed the hands on her hips and straightened her back, giving the Captain full view of her raw, cum-leaking body and pussy.

Vilgord seemed too confused to say something, as he looked around and tried to put one and one together. "On my ship Jenny, we have rules and a code. As the Captain, I do not tolerate such behavior and things going on behind my back. You force me to take disciplinary action against all my men and you, of course."

"Hmm I don't think so, Sir."

Every man's head turned to Netek who seemed to be appeared from nowhere with his evil grin piercing through the faint lamplight.

"Mister Rivay, what is this suppose to mean?"

"Well, it's quite simple, Sir. A mutual friend instructed me to make sure that everythin' goes well for the crew and guests durin' the whole trip. Hearing the crew or Jenny gettin' punished would make him really angry, Captain. And you don't want that, believe me."

Vilgord kept quiet, eyeing the dwarf's expression suspiciously. "He? If he has a problem with me or my command, he can come and talk about it, in private and not in front of my crew. But as long as I give the orders here on MY ship, MY word is MY bond. And I will enforce the rules."

Netek crossed his arms behind his back and kept a straight face. "He knew you would say that, Captain, and gave me the permission to act in his name. Shall we begin then?"

The crew seemed to know who 'he' actually was, Yennefer totally not. Her lilac eyes were whirring around, trying to find hints, as she opened her lips to say something but was cut off.

"I haven't done anything wrong, and there is nothing to talk about at this very morning. Mister Toggl, lead Mister Rivay off to the lock-up, I will look after him when we arrived in Oxenfurt... Mister Toggl?"

Alfred and the whole crew stood put and crossed her arms in response. Again, Yennefer had problems to cope with the situation, as she heard Netek talking, "Captain, it seems that you have a problem to understand the gravity of the situation. Your authority is only based on the stripes of your uniform and reputation, and those things have often their limits. As always, it's the man who pays the wages the person who holds true power in his hands."

"This is mutiny, men. If Mister Rhyst has..." Vilgord stated angrily but got interrupted by Netek's short laughter. "You think I am workin' for Mister Rhyst? The slimy little asshole can go hang. He is nothin' to speak of. No no no, my lovely wannabe Captain, my employer is someone you always hope to never make an acquaintance of, someone who does nothin' halfway and let something stay unfinished."

Captain Vilgord's face turned white and his eyes widened in shock and fear, unwittingly making few steps backward until colliding with a sailor, terrified to the core.

"What are you all talking about? Who is this person?" Yennefer blurted, not able to hold herself back anymore.

Netek's cold-sparkling eyes turned to the confused sorceress and gave her a damn chill. "You fuckin' bitch will shut up, put your little ass on this fuckin' crate there and enjoy the show! I will take care of you later." The sorceress knew he was serious and did what he said, as she sat down and crossed her legs, her body trembling slightly because of the cold breath of air.

"Someone should give that bitch a shirt before she catches cold and I get problems too!" The stern dwarf barked and watched how five men started to pull off their shirts and then handed them to the sorceress, as Yennefer chose the least dirty one and put it on immediately.

"So where was I? Ah yes. My boss - if you wanna call him that way - is a really patient man, a man who judges and considers people's wrong behavior and decisions from all as-..."

"I didn't do anything wrong, I swe-..." Vilgord panicked, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"-pects. He didn't even mind when you started looting goods and stealing your crew's portion of the profit, and as your wife began taking two elven women hostages and using them as sex slaves in her mansion in Povis, or even as your stupid son fucked the vice admiral's daughter, knocked her up and then drove her into suicide. No. Those things weren't the final straw."

The crew was shocked as much as the sorceress herself. Especially the elven seamen boiled with rage and were hardly able to hold themselves back, as Netek made two more steps towards the Captain and showed off a morning star which he had hidden behind his back all the time. Its barbed head was at least as big as the dwarf's own head and illegal throughout all Kingdoms.

"Those accusations you mentioned are all completely untrue, I swe-..." Vilgord muttered, scared to death, trying to talk his way out. But after so many years of politics, Yennefer was able to recognize whether people were saying the truth or not by simply looking into their eyes, and Vilgord was definitively lying and guilty.

"My boss has no problem with unimportant issues like slavery, murder, incest, racism or cheat. But everyone, regardless of status or rank, has to follow two simple rules: Never ever do somethin' that could thwart his plans in any possible way AND NEVER EVER put his property at risk. And you motherfuckin' peace of horse shit broke both of them!"

The consternation turned into shock as every man around stood there, unbelieving and speechless, except Yennefer of course. She was just sitting there and no clue what they all were talking and thinking about.

"Two fuckin' weeks ago, an admiral from Kovir threw a party in his mansion. A fuckin' sex orgy, a gang bang. Ringin' a bell?" Netek grunted straight-faced. "No? Maybe you remember the beautiful, black-haired woman, a whore. What was her name? Ah yes. Sasha. No? Still ringin' no bell?"

Captain Vilgord was on the verge of tears, as he blurted, "I didn't know she was his, I swe-...!"

"As if this wasn't enough, you fuckin' filth have informed the Witch Hunters about Jenny's arrival at Oxenfurt, wanna collect the bounty on her head. And this was the second deadly mistake of you," Netek stated, still taking few steps towards the feared Captain and swinging his spiked mace slowly.

The crew moved closer together, ready to vent their spleen any moment. "But you are lucky, Captain, in contrast to you my boss is merciful and kind, and he has decided to give you another chance... if you accomplish to coax Jenny to forgive you and your offenses from the bottom of her sexy heart. Go on, and remember; she has to be lookin' really convinced, otherwise..."

Yennefer's lilac eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe that there was any possibility to make her forgive Vilgord, but like the Captain it seemed that she hadn't a choice as well.

Immediately, Vilgord walked to the sitting sorceress and bowed deeply, trembling at the knees, "Please forgive me Jenny, please!"

"What the fuckin' hell was that? An easy attempt to get yourself killed? First, get on your fuckin' knees idiot. Second, look into her beautiful eyes and start to confess everythin', speak clearly and soulfully. C'mon, try again, for your own sake!"

Vilgord's entire body was twitching in horror, as he knelt before her and looked straight into her eye, tears running down his cheeks. "Jenny, I have done ma-..."

The Captain was not able to finish his first sentence as the spiky head of the mace hit his head and hurled his entire body down to the wooden deck. Blood gushed from his head and splashed around, especially onto the unwitting sorceress' face and body. Yennefer hadn't even time to give herself a start, as the angry dwarf clubbed Vilgord to death, each direct hit ripping more flaps of his skin out and spreading them in pieces all over the place.

The entire crew backed off from the bloody sight, as few men started to fetch up, looking for an empty place behind the cargo containers. Others just held their mouths shut with their hands while shaking their heads in disbelief. Unfortunately, Yennefer didn't have the luxury to move away or a chance to empty her stomach, as she kept still and watched the horrific sight going on before her, with her legs crossed and hands placed on her knee, as sexy as ever.

"Fuckin'!"

[Stroke]

"Piece!"

[Stroke]

"Of!"

[Stroke]

"Shit!"

Vilgord's head and chest burst open and his insights were flying in the air, with brain and bones splashing on the crates. Each stroke was more brutal than the previous one, and Yennefer was forced to witness any little process of this distortion, as Netek stopped swinging his morningstar after what seemed like ages, and straightened himself.

"Ah, that was good. What do you think guys?" The dwarf asked the men, his face and clothes totally covered in blood dripping to the floor. The crew seemed to have no words to describe their feelings when they looked at him with widened eyes.

"Who will be the next Captain of this ship, Netek?" Alfred asked surprisingly, looking down at the shredded body.

"I don't know. You perhaps?" Netek smiled back. "But first, let's toss this useless piece of shit overboard and set sail, we still have to deliver passengers and cargo to Oxenfurt. And someone should start cleanin' off the deck before the nitwits of traders wake up."

After Yennefer whisked the blood off her face, she watched how men carried the corpse off and let it vanish in the sea while speaking no word to each other. There was an eerie silence when Netek instructed some sailors about their new tasks and shift changes. "So my dear fellows, because of this happy change of leadership, I was also instructed to announce that your wages will be temporarily tripled as well as your bonuses. It's intended to be a little compensation for this whole tragedy and inconvenience I brought upon you, hehe."

The change of their mood was like an alternation of day and night.

In an instant, the depressed sailor's spirit lifted and changed over to a cheerful laughter. They could hardly believe their luck, as some of them gave themselves a pat on their back. "Netek your the best, always knew that. If you ever need help to kill the next captain, you can count on my help, pal." Another roaring laughter echoed through the deck. It seemed that nobody was mourning after Vilgord, not a mite.

What a surprise.

"That's enough you lazy buggers. Get on with your work and give me some time with me bitch!" Netek commanded and chased them off before turning his attention to Yennefer again.

"How is me little cherry blossom? Anythin' okay? You can puke now if you want, it's okay, no one would see you, hehe," the dwarf joked and lifted the sorceress' chin to look into her empty lilac eyes.

Yennefer shook her head and spoke with a firm voice, "No I am fine, thanks."

Netek's eyes widened slightly. "Woha, you are a really tough bitch, me respect. I can remember, even during me... dispute with the Captain, you never looked the other way or blinked an eye. Even now, you're just sittin' here, calm and settled, and makin' me feel warm all over Jenny. Your balls must be damn big girl, hehe, just metaphorically speaking of course."  
  
The five feet tall dwarf hoped and sit down beside the sorceress, who was still busy with observing how the pools of blood were flowing from one side of the deck to another at each bobbing up and down of the ship. Yennefer wasn't scared or shocked, just needed time to sort herself out, and after what happened during the Battle of Sodden Hill, a cold-blooded murder didn't really throw her for a loop.

"Are you going to kill me now as well?" Yennefer asked the dwarf straight, swinging slightly her crossed legs back and forth.

"Ever put me friend's property in danger?" Netek asked back.

"N-no. Define what proper-..."

"Trying to pee on my boss's parade?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Yennefer replied honestly, looking at her cum-covered ankle-high boots.

"No. So you don't have to be afraid of anythin', me cherry blossom," Netek countered simply and added, "And besides, what would be the benefit of killin' you just after makin' you a cum-craving bitch? That would be just a waste of time and effort for nothin'. Neeey me darlin', sure I am a cold-hearted bastard, but not stupid."

"Then tell me who your boss or friend is?" The curious sorceress asked, now looking straight into the dwarf's eye and placing her hands at the edge of the container, bracing herself up lasciviously. "And why he's so interested in me and my mission? And please don't try to bullshit me. I am a sex-crazed bitch, but not stupid as well."

Netek snorted with relish, as he jumped off and stretched himself. "You wanna really know that? Hmm alright, but not here. The iron smell of blood is so disgusting... just gross. C'mon, let's just get back to the ship's wheel and enjoy the sunrise instead."

"And you will really answer my questions later?" Yennefer smirked doubtfully. "Why do I get the feeling I have to suck you off for that information, Mister Rivay?"

Netek leered at the sorceress, as he reached out his hand and replied, "You kept your side of the bargain, bitch, fucked your way through the crew and the traders and filled my pockets with enough coin so I can spend my whole next weekend at the Passiflora and bang the best whores of the continent. And don't get me wrong, me cherry blossom, but you look like shit right now, and I always like my bitches clean and shaved, hehe. So wanna come now?"

"Sure. Always," Yennefer joked and took Netek by the hand and following him through the cargo crates. Strangely, the sorceress didn't feel like she would bear a grudge against him anymore, even though he fucked and forced her to things she would have never freely agreed to, things which cost her reputation and status, even her name.

He was right; she was really feeling like newborn, different.

Was that a good thing now or not?

She hadn't decided yet.

"Hey, you said something about traders? That's not possible, there were just the crew and no one else," Yennefer asked while trying to recapitulate the entire evening, including the dinner, breeding bitch session, and gangbang orgy.

Netek let out a guffaw and wagged his head. "Women, it's always the same with you. First, you act like you hate being treated as inferior livin' creatures, and then after you had your first real fuck and gangbang, you can't get enough of it... _[Snort.]_ Anyway, your friend Leuvaarden was so deeply contented with you that he even paid twice as much. That fat ass was so worn out, he could barely make it to his room, hehe. And the same goes for his trader idiots. Guess it won't take long until everyone on the continent knows about your fun time here. I've even told him about your time bein' the breedin' bitch for his dogs. Damn, he was impressed with you."

Yennefer shuddered in disgust, as she imagined Declan's fat body pressing against her's, his little cock demanding entrance into her tiny snatch and his tongue sliding over her cheek. The imagination was so disgusting that she was not only happy to not remember anything, but also very turned on. The sorceress could feel how her pussy started to ache and get wet and hot, making her body craving after cocks and their precious seed again.

At the beginning of the stairs heading to the highest platform, Netek eventually stopped and leered broadly. "After you, me cherry blossom. For the last time, let Mister Rivay enjoy the beautiful view of your bubble butt's shakin'."

The raven-haired sorceress pursed her plush lips and smirked at the dwarf, as she made one step after another, slowly and the way he was able to see her luscious pussy lips rubbing against each other. Netek bit his bottom lip when Yennefer lifted the hem of her white shirt over her buttocks and slapped them, making them jiggle before setting foot on the platform.

"Satisfied, Mister Rivay?" Yennefer asked and gave him a sexy wink.

"Oh me cherry blossom, me satisfaction is so big in me pants right now, you can't imagine, hehe. You make farewell really, really hard for me," Netek chuckled and smacked the sorceress' ass with relish. "The sun should come up any moment, let's go to the railin'."

A softly blowing breeze rushed through Yennefer's body and hair, as she looked up and watched how the stars began to vanish. The sky changed from coal-black to orange, reflecting the sun's beauty in all its glory. Right now, she wished Ciri would be here and enjoy the moment with her, hugging her to herself like back in the days when they were together.

"So, you promised me to answer my questions, Mister Rivay. I am listening," the sorceress asked directly.

Netek bent over the railing and looked over to her. "Promised, no not really. But I like you, Jenny, and you like me, just admit it and I will give some answers."

Yennefer curled her lips, thought it was time to do some frank talking, as she opened her mouth and let her famous honesty speak for her again after long time, "You are a sadistic, selfish and mentally disturbed piece of dwarf shit, and believe me I would never hesitate to dagger you, stab you through your heart and wish you the most painful death a living being can ever befall, and yes you greedy bastard, despite all, I like you as much as I hate you."

Netek acted like he would brush his tears away and replied, "That was the most beautiful and honest thin' a bitch ever told to me. Especially the part with dwarf shit touched me so deeply and moved me to tears. But you forget somethin' important; good-looking, I am also a good-looking piece of dwarf shit, hehe."

A few hours ago, Yennefer would have tried to kill him as fast as possible. Now, she was even grateful somehow. He was the first man who really fucked the brain out of her, made her cum like never before. He treated her like garbage and a cheap whore. And therefore, as strange as it sounded, she felt like she had so much fun like never before.

"But all jokin' aside, me cherry blossom. You wanna know who my boss is, right?" Netek asked, seeing the sorceress' nodding her head in approval. "Well, the truth is I can't tell you that. Yeah, it's cliche but before you ask, no. I don't know his motives about you. I was only charged with the task of killin' the Captain and helpin' you to get ready for whatever your mission is in Oxenfurt or Velen. It's as simple as that."

Yennefer furled her eyebrows and looked venomously at him. "Yes, poisoning me, fucking me and forcing me into prostitution, and if this wasn't even enough, also destroying my life and existence in front of everybody... Yes, you're right, you really helped me a lot. Thank you sooooooo much," the sorceress stated ironically, trying to choke her feisty reboiling emotions as much as possible.

"Oh c'mon sweetheart, don't pretend you didn't like getting fucked or being the bitch for dogs and everybody. I am doin' this for a long time and I know women like you..." Netek laughed sardonically.

"No, you don't, because..." Yennefer tried to counter.

"Because you think you're better than other people and deserve better, respect, acknowledgment. But let me make somethin' clear, bitch," Netek stated, his mood getting dead serious. "If it were up to me I would have broken you and your fuckin' mind to little pieces, wiped out the last bit of your useless and derisive personality from your worthless sorceress bein', and made you me lovely trophy slave whose only sole purpose would have been to serve men as their personal cum dumpster and fucktoy for the rest of her fuckin', miserable life."

Yennefer looked squarely into Netek's eyes, knew that he was not bluffing.

"You would have never seen me comin', never had a choice or a decision to make. I would have fucked you so hard and so persistently, you wouldn't have had time to think or see any light for months without me permission. You, me cherry blossom, would have just shed bitter tears and begged me to let you go, to show mercy. And you know what would I have done in response? Hm?"

The dwarf's words made the sorceress blood run cold, as she shook her head unwittingly.

"Instead of just slappin' across your face, I would have fucked you into the coma. Instead of just explainin' you anythin', I would have thrown you onto the table in the dinin' room and let people pound you into oblivion... And instead of lettin' you just go, I would have sold you on the black market and watched you beggin' me again to take you back as me sex slave. And yes, bitch, I am sure you would have even liked to be me sex slave because you have a crush on men who know exactly how to treat and put you in your natural place... And men who have big and thick cocks of course."

Netek had a strange glint in the eye before his expression brightened up and changed back to a broad smirk.

"But lucky for you, Jenny, it wasn't up to me, and you're not broken but kinkier than ever before. You even have the luxury to stand next to me and enjoy a conversation amon' equal people, more or less of course. And don't tell me you didn't like to be a bitch, because I've never seen a slut enjoyin' her pounding and debasement so damn to the fullest like you did. Not to mention your insane pleasure of bein' six dog's breeding bitch."

Yennefer felt the urge to explain herself, as Netek pulled some scrolls of paper out of his pocket and handed them over. With her lilac eyes widening in amazement, the sorceress looked at a wanted poster of herself and a bounty of twenty thousand crowns on her head. They even made different pictures of her outfits with variations of her makeup and hairstyles.

"But enough chit-chat now, me cherry blossom. Let's get to business. As you know, Vilgord snitched on you and caused the Witch Hunters to redeploy their forces back to Oxenfurt. More than one hundred and twenty racist assholes are expectin' you settin' a foot on one of their wharfs within next days. There are rumors that Caleb Menge, commander of the Temple Guard of Novigrad and leader of the Witch Hunters, has attended to your matter and deployed several special forces at different entryways," Netek stated relaxed, ignoring Yennefer's horrified expression.

"So much fuss just for me? Why do I not believe you?!" The sorceress asked and crossed her arms.

The dwarf just snorted and replied, "The whole fuss is not about you, bitch. Think! What or who does King Radovid the fifth pisshole desire most? Who does he hate more than anythin' and anybody on this fuckin' continent, and could be the reason for twenty thousand crowns to simply get a chance with your sexy ass in return?"

Immediately, the sorceress' head fell backward and she uttered with a deep sigh, "Dammit. Philippa," and then added, "But I don't know where she is, nobody does. Since this bastard smashed her eyesight, she has been on the run and never contacted me or one of the other sorceress of the Lodge again."

"Radovid doesn't care. He is so obsessed with you tiny sorceress asses that he spends a fortune to get hold of you. But well it is up to you, Jenny. You can take my advice and increase your chances to survive all this, or wait and see. It's your life, not mine which is at stake here, literally. I for my share will only dock the ship for an hour and return to Povis again. Bitch, believe me, I could care less about your fuckin' life."

As always, Yennefer hated the fact of having no real choice, as she took a deep breath and signalized him to continue.

"Good. Now listen carefully. At midnight, two military provision carts will be headin' to the front lines. They always stay at the great bridge and will be prepared durin' the whole day. And luckily, most guards are total idiots and never check these carts carefully. You have to get into one of these and they will brin' you out of town in no time.

"Midnight? How am I supposed to go unrecognized in the meantime? They all knew about the fliers, the way I dress and even have portraits of my head from four different angles..." Yennefer gave tongue to her thoughts, as Netek grinned ear to ear with a chuckle and few other things started to dawn on the sorceress.

"Sorceresses. Think they were always so clever and cunnin'... and yet so bloody stupid when it comes to the point of seein' the obvious," Netek mocked her and yelled with laughter.

"I AM NOT a prostitute and I DO NOT intend to dress like one! No. No. No! I won't. No! This ordeal is supposed to end here, on this damn ship, NOW! There must be another way," Yennefer barked and paced up and down, as she realized something else and looked at the smirking dwarf again.

"You! You have planned this all through, did you? Forced me into this, fucked me, told me I must submit, otherwise you wouldn't hesitate to contact the Witch Hunters, said you would kill me! Can't believe I fell for it," Yennefer freaked out before Netek gave her a slap across the face and barked back, "Shut up bitch and calm down. First, I fucked you because you deserved it and really needed a man who called the shots and put you in your place. Second, with your former bitchy personality and outfit, you wouldn't make it two seconds in Oxenfurt or Velen. I was instructed to change this, and it's a fact that only way a woman is able to move freely today goes by hookin' and fuckin'."

The angry dwarf refused to let the sorceress speak, as he wagged his finger threateningly.

"Third, there is **no such thing as a free lunch**. I don't know what's so interestin' about you, but me boss - he hates it when I call him this way, let's say friend - obviously wants you to achieve your objective. Fourth, you are not a prostitute, you are a wanton bitch. You like gettin' fucked, dominated and used by men. You like suckin' cocks and the taste of cum. You wouldn't go hookin' just for money, noooo you crazy bitch fuckin' love sex and the thrill of bein' treated as an inferior fucktoy. Stop denyin' it and get it over with, dammit. I am so tired of hearin' your self-doubts much longer!"

Yennefer caressed her cheek as she feared the worst.

"Objective? Why did you call it that way? What do you really know about my mission?" If somebody else knew about Ciri, that would be the worst case scenario by far, and a game changer.

"Me? Nothin'. But the way you point it out makes me clear that it's not about money but rather someone you really do love and care about more than anything in your life. It must be a person who's so important to you that makes you take so much risk at once, and still keep you goin'."

With her face turning white, the sorceress' slim body began trembling, the next question causing her great anxiety, "What does your friend know about the person I am looking for? And stop avoiding my question, because this whole thing seems to be too well planned for just getting me out of the city."

Netek kept silent and smirked broadly, not letting himself getting lured out of his defense.

"Oh, you want to play the ignorant silent, good. If you don't mind, I'm gonna do a thought experiment. Well, let's think this through, shall we... The Emperor of Nilfgaard gave me the assignment in private. Nobody knows what or who my target is, and Emhyr var Emreis has good reasons to keep it that way. Logically, the only one left is Karl Rhyst. He is behind all this, is he?" Yennefer stated and scrutinized the dwarf's unchanged expression.

It took a moment before Netek laughed himself to tears and yelled, "Hey Alfred! Alfred, come here! You have to hear this!"

"What???"

"This bitch thinks Mister I-have-such-a-small-dick Rhyst is the person who sent me here, can you believe it, hahahaha," the dwarf uttered and was in stitches. Seeing Alfred bursting into laughter too didn't discourage her, as she decided to poke around and find the answers she was looking for, "It must be him... with the money and opportunity... Stop laughing, dammit!"

"ETA TO OXENFURT HARBOR, ONE HOUR!!!"

Netek needed a minute to calm down and brush his tears away. "Karl Rhyst. That was good, me cherry blossom, but no. I would never call this slimy little pussy hole my boss and certainly not my friend."

"If Karl Rhyst wasn't the man behind all this, then who?" Yennefer gave voice to her thoughts, trying to compose the possible hints, as her eyes widened because of the next conclusions coming to her mind. "It must be someone of the Higher Nilfgaardian Society, someone with tremendous connections to Lan Exeter and Redanian Intelligence, someone who's a hold over Karl... But how is this even possible?... He is one of the richest and most influential men on the continent..."

Netek kept silent and listened to the sorceress' futile speculations, as Yennefer uttered with a smile on her face, "You and your so-called friend think you have thought of everything, right? But you are WRONG. Here on this ship, you could control, fuck and use me. The dimeritium was keeping me on a short leash. But in Oxenfurt, if you like it or not, the very time I get access to my magic abilities again, I will just kill my way through those Witch Hunters to get out of the city. Just like that!"

The sorceress knew it was a bluff and total lie. The Wild Hunt would be there and kill her in no time of course. But she just hoped to wipe the smirk off from the dwarf's stupid face just one time, as he countered with a broad smirk and his eyes pointing to her thin choker. "I don't think so, bitch. Remember that ebony choker around your beautiful neck? It is made of ninety-eight percent pure dimeritium and has a lock secured with a magic closing mechanism behind, hehe... Nobody wants you to **attract unnecessary attention from unwanted friends** , right?"

Feeling like being kicked in her gut again, Yennefer tried immediately to take off the choker but failed as Netek stepped closer, grabbed at her neck and choked her forcefully so she fell to her knees, whimpering in pain when he pulled her face very close to his.

"Now listen, slut, because there is not much time left and I'm very sick of your stupid prattlin'. If you like it or not, the only way out of this condemned city leads through these carts. You only have two days, two evenings and two chances at startin' today to get your sexy ass in one of these carriages. If you screw this up, the Witch Hunters will know somethin' was gone wrong and start a citywide manhunt to find you. And then you're really fucked!"

"Why just two days? Why not longer?" Yennefer asked with shaking voice, his hands still wrapped around her neck, choking possessively.

"Good question. Intel reports indicated that Vilgord must have given the Witch Hunters a time window of ten days for the ship's arrival. So they'll be expecting us and especially you during the next two remaining days in town. Before I got the urgent order to end me week-long preparations and look after your ass, I could successfully forge the ships papers and its identification number. This way, me cherry blossom, I'm able to prevent those assholes from chargin' the ship on the very first day and give you a one-time chance to go overboard unnoticed. Got it?"

The sorceress nodded her head and asked pleadingly, "Yes, but could you please release me again?"

"Just if you start to behave yourself and be a good girl again!"

"Yes. _[Coughs.]_ I will. _[Coughs.]_ Promise."

The dwarf's bulky hand unfastened its grasp and Yennefer fell to the floor. She felt like she was confronted with a new set of realities. On the one hand that Ciri could have been already blown up and in serious danger just because of her fault and lack of attention. And on the other that her own life was at mercy of someone unknown, with the Witch Hunters close on her heels.

A total disaster.

"ETA TO OXENFURT HARBOR, THIRTY MINUTES!!!"

"Finally. Now follow me to the Captain's room so you can put your dress on again and bathe your face once. C'mon!" Netek ordered and led the way. Yennefer coughed heavily, as she followed him. A strange feeling came upon her when they entered Vilgord's room after what happened to him.

Someone from the crew had put her things on the bed, as she reached out and let her withe shirt fall to the floor. Her wicked body reflected on the mirror nearby, as her lilac eyes widened about her muddy hair and smudgy face. She refused to see her own wasted appearance and detested the idea of going public in this state, but so be it.

Again.

"Have to take a proper bath, and not just wash my face..." Yennefer tried to make clear.

"No. No time for it. New makeup and hair combin' must suffice and besides, it's better when you keep the look and smell, it makes your cover look more convincin'," Netek countered and gave her a box including her personal toiletries. The sorceress tried to comb her shoulder-length, curly black hair as best as she could but the dried cum made the whole process almost impossible, and very painful, causing her to throw the hair comb away with anger.

"Dammit!"

Instead, she preferred to try her luck with the makeup and washed her face, the cum and the black color of her eyeshadow and mascara running down to the bowl. It didn't take long until the water turned into a filthy mixture of sweet cum and dark purple makeup. However, the irritated sorceress was determined to work miracles as she made her face up as best as possible and put on the same skimpy dress like she had before, then finally adjusted the red garter around her slim leg.

"If Geralt could see me now, he would die of smirking and laughter," the sorceress heard herself saying ironically.

"Oh me cherry blossom, don't get so hard on yourself. Master Witcher is quite the bitch himself, and the way he fucks its way in and out of the society's ladies makes himself to be more than worthy of bearing the title of a greedy whore than you," Netek argued and savored the sorceress' sweet pout in surprise.

"You know him?"

The dwarf's smirked again. "Everybody knows Geralt of Rivia, Witcher and fake Butcher of Blaviken, and that Yennefer of Vengerberg is his little bitch, or should I rather say was his little bitch. Thanks to Master Dandelion's ballads and tales, we all know very well about your relationship problems and not to mention about Lady Merigold's slutty role in all this, and you know, her damn big, delicious titties, hehe."

 _"Dandelion, if I survive this lunacy, I will cut out your tongue once and for all,"_ Yennefer thought furiously.

"Ready now, me cherry blossom?"

"Why can't you just come with me and help me to get out, spare me all this?" Yennefer asked, nervous and annoyed, the name of Triss Merigold raising her anger.

"Because I have to kill twelve other lucky members of the orgy I've mentioned before. Ah c'mon don't pout at me like this again, bitch, me life is much worse than yours, by fuckin' far, and there is a deadline to comply with. These subhuman beings could possibly get wind of me funny assassination plans and try to run away and make me life even more complicated and stressful than it already is. But I feel flattered you asked me, me cherry blossom, it really warms me little heart."

When the dwarf saw the sorceress crossing arms and tapping her left feet on the floor nervously, he felt the urge to say something in addition. "I got full confidence in your hooking skills and I'm totally sure with that sexy frame and lips of yours, you will get very far and deep of course," Netek chuckled few times, heading to the door. "And look at you for a moment. Yesterday, you were such an annoyin' and prude cunt, unable to say please and thank you without spitting on peoples faces. And today, you're a devoted and horny slut who likes to confess how much she likes to get dominated and fucked by men, and animals too it seems, hehe. Your chances of survival are never bein' so high, and big."

But before Netek turned the doorknob, he twisted again and made a serious face while looking carefully into Yennefer's afraid eyes.

"But because of my famous generosity, I will give you two vital tips in conclusion, okay? Firstly, stay away as much as possible from the Witch Hunters' prison called Deireadh, avoid any circumstances or reasons that could get you into that place. If you feel you have no choice or get forced somehow, call for Eera, the whore queen of Oxenfurt and tell her what Alfred told you to say. Believe me, bitch, once you've entered their lovely prison, you will never take one step outside again. In that case, there is only one person who could help you; the death and grim reaper himself.

Yennefer didn't understand the meaning of the last sentence, as she asked further, more concerned than ever, "And the second tip?"

After a little unpleasant pause, Netek's serious face changed over to a dead serious one, as he added, "Caleb fuckin' Menge, the pisshole commander of the Witch Hunters. Stay away from him as well, AT ANY COST. If you think I am a sadistic and mentally disturbed prick, you should never make the acquaintance of him. He is way out of me league. That sick asshole - and if I even call him that way, you can imagine how a really crazy shit he must be - marks his whores with a brandin' iron or slashes their wrists while rapin' them for instance or let them gettin' stoned to death and burned at a stake, just for his creepy pleasure of course. He also has a thing for bondage and whippin', but not the way women would survive it later. Just bitch... just make sure you get to these military carts, okay? It would be a shame to lose your perfect bubble butt this way."

Yennefer had a queasy feeling as Netek finally opened the door and pushed her to the next unwanted adventure.


	10. Tit for Tat (1/12) (Triss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss is in Novigrad, trying to survive and to protect her friends and mages from the witch hunters' evil deeds. Therefore, the sexy redhead made a deal with Dijkstra and Francis Bedlam known as the King of the Beggars. What began as a successful partnership months ago, however, turns into a nightmare when Triss gets in default and the King of the Beggars cancels their protection deal. What happens next defines her fate and purpose on the continent forever...
> 
> Tags: blowjob, prostitution, voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 14, 2018

It was cold and raining in the last few days in Novigrad known to be free and as the mother of all cities on the continent. Protected and surrounded by heavy and massive walls, the city was accommodating nearly thirty thousand inhabitants and supposed to be one of the largest cities in the North, possessing one of the major ports and being home to all manner of craftsmen offering every ware and good that a businessman could be possibly looking for. According to the tales of the Church of Eternal Fire, the city was abandoned once and only guarded by a holy man sitting near a great bowl of fire. After new colonists came close to him, he disappeared and designated some men to keep an eye on the fire, and so the religion of Eternal Fire was officially born, and with it the city's big problems including King Radovid's witch hunt fantasies today.  
  
Shaking her beautiful, perky butt while trudging through the mud, Triss Merigold was on her way to meet the King of the Beggars in the Putrid Grove. The red-haired sorceress broke up with Witcher Geralt six months ago and decided to help other mages, sorceresses and herbalists to flee from the war zone and Redanian Territory. To achieve this goal, Triss was chosen to be the leader and head of the underground organization and forced to seek the protection of Francis Bedlam to whom she paid eighty percent of her earnings whilst attempting to scramble up enough money to rent a ship heading for Lan Exeter.  
  
"He's in the house at the end, my Lady Merigold," the bearded guard stated and enjoyed the view of the red-haired sorceress' luscious body and c-cup tits gleaming wetly through the deep V-neck cleavage of her tight, cream white swashbuckler’s shirt including a straightened collar and visible stitches. In addition to these things, she was also wearing a corset with a yellow-gold body and deep V-neck, tight at the waist, with a tall collar and embossed swirl pattern as well, and dark turquoise-green, sleeveless shrug short and quilted sleeves finished with pearls and simple knots on the arms trimmed with yellow-gold stitches. The upper part of her clothing was rounded off by long red fingerless gloves with a single stitch detail on top.  
  
When his eyes fell down to her slim legs, the red-haired sorceress's tight, dark-brown, weathered leather pants and leather-heeled boots with folded chestnut cuffs caught his greedy eyes. To make her look perfect, Triss also had dark brown legwarmers on and a narrow green belt buckling her waist, decorated with metal eight-pointed stars, and a second brown leather belt with a huge buckle including a medium size purse with light brown stripes. In one word, Triss Merigold of Maribor and sorceress known as the "Fourteenth of the Hill" was a red-haired, hot bombshell on two legs every man would love to put his hands on, and bang her foxy and sore till doomsday.  
  
"Thanks," she said simply and gave the guard a warm smile. As always and like bewitched, the bearded man tilted his head to have a better look at her heart and pear shaped butt and licked his lips with relish. His leering gaze didn't let go of her body just a second and Triss knew she had to tell him to stop doing this at the first go, but back then she was too hurt by Geralt and his rejection to move on with their relationship, and let it be. This guard's and many other men's intentions were just carnal desires acted from base motives, like to pound her roughly and suck her perky tits for instance, she thought, but in contrast to Geralt they were at least honest and straight, and she decided to let them have their fun and hard boner as long as they kept distance and their manners.  
  
After Loc Muinne, she and the white-haired Witcher went back to Kaer Morhen first and lived there. It only lasted a week when Triss realized she couldn't do it anymore. Geralt constantly avoided her when she wanted to speak about their feelings and their future. Love. Family. But the White Wolf didn't want to settle for just anything. Having enough of being used as a fifth wheel and interim solution so he could go back to his dear darling Yennefer again, like he always did after he got bored with her, Triss drew the obvious conclusion and stopped the vain attempts to resuscitate the dead body of their complicated relationship once and for all.  
  
If Geralt wasn't ready to move on with his life and to make a definite decision, then Triss knew she had to stop pretending and end this charade of so-called love by her own terms. And so, she left him at dawn without saying a word and went to Novigrad , which many mages like her believed to be a safe haven, and set up a shop in the city center shortly afterward. Unfortunately, the new start of her life and luck didn't last for long, as the Cult of the Eternal Fire in the city declared all mages to be witches and traitors and began arresting and murdering them.  
  
And the hard fight for survival defined her own life ever since.  
  
"You're late Merigold," Francis Bedlam said with an annoyed voice when Triss closed the door behind her and stepped in. After taking off the hood, she took out a blue gleaming crystal and handed it over to the sitting underworld boss. "The Witch Hunters have intensified their efforts lately. Had to take another way to come here."  
  
Scrutinizing the magic crystal in the candlelight, the King of the Beggars refused to comment and kept silent. It wasn't Triss' first contract she got from Francis to fix some magic amulets, and she hoped honestly it wouldn't be the last. "Looks good to me. Here for you," he said and let a little bag fall to the table. Immediately, Triss opened and looked into it. "Forty crowns. Good. Better than nothing. You've already added the remaining one hundred and sixty crowns to the pot?"  
  
"No," Francis threw in simply, and afterward looked up into her light hazel eyes in a serious manner. "Those forty crowns you got here are the entire sum of the contract. Didn't want to take my part from it, because you still have to eat and drink something in the future as well."  
  
Triss' expression contorted with disappointment. "When I arrived here six months ago, I got eight times more than that. The risks we both take by such contracts don't justify forty crowns, Francis. You have to charge more..."  
  
"I know, Merigold," he countered softly. "But I don't have to explain you your own situation here, right? And besides, as you said before, the Witch Hunters have intensified their daily efforts. Now they're even making house searches or bringing respectable people into bad repute. Citizens of Novigrad are scared and try to get rid of their magic stuff before they get accused of being collaborators and killed as well. And... on the other side, I had to put my head for you above the parapet much more often I actually like to, to be honest. Start to feel the hunters breath on my very own neck coming closer and closer every day."  
  
The way Francis spoke to her sent cold shivers up and down her spine, as Triss asked reluctantly while crossing her arms, "What are you trying to say me, Francis? Have I and my people become such an unbearable liability now that you are NOT willing to undergo the risks anymore? Please don't tell me you're gonna throw me out now?"  
  
Triss had always feared the day when Francis would finally decide to turn his back on her. At her very first day in Novigrad, he agreed to help her as long as she and the other mages were ready to do some work for him in return. And at the beginning, it even worked really well. She and her fellow mages had made good money by fixing crystals, selling potions or helping millers to keep their warehouses clear from rats. The first month was one of the most profitable and successful time ever, and Triss had accomplished to increase the number of members from ten to forty.  
  
Everything went smoothly till Caleb Menge was elected the commander of the Temple Guard and leader of the Witch Hunters. Then, the repressive measures became a daily routine and the burning of so-called mutants and witches found its way into the city. The temple guards started to intimidate, clobber and force the citizen to reveal places and names of people related to magic in any way, turning the common folk up against them.  
  
And it worked. Very easily.  
  
During her second and third month, Triss lost twenty people to the burning stake at the marketplace, and in her desperation she agreed to pay protection money to Bedlam who delivered the coins to Dijkstra, better known as Sigi Reuven who in turn used the money to bribe officials and guards so they looked the other way. In the beginning, Dijkstra's portion of the revenue from finished contracts was five percent. Consistently and because of the Witch Hunter's extreme brutality, the original portion increased quickly to eighty percent. Unfortunately, at the same time, the number of contracts hit rock bottom and the income per each bargain decreased. And now, Triss was even in arrears with her payments and happy if she had enough crowns to live on in the free city of Novigrad at the end of the day.  
  
Despair became her constant shadow and companion, and the liberating light at the end of the tunnel wasn't in sight.  
  
"We've always kept an honest business relationship together, Merigold. So, the answer is yes. We will part ways from now on. You're in default for three weeks and my patience is exhausted. Have to-"  
  
"You'll get your portion. I swear Francis. Just give me a week or more and I'll pay back in full measure plus interest. Just need more time, please-" Triss said with shaking voice, begging the way she had already done so many times before.   
  
Francis' harsh strike on the table startled the redhead and shut her up. "For what? Do you and friends find a new secret investor and got independent from whatever is happening right now in this city. Hm? I thought so. I'm not the welfare club, Merigold. I am the King of the Beggars. Have my own people to protect and my own interests to pursue. You've to grow up, girl."  
  
Getting angry by his last words, the urge of explaining herself became too strong and she uttered, "I AM NOT A GIRL, Francis! And besides, you know very well that the Witch Hunters won't just stop being a threat after they're done with us. I know there is no such thing as a free lunch. But in times like this, we have to stand together. If I get this damn ship to Exeter with all my people on it, you'll get your portion I owe you doubled back. And YOU KNOW I always stick to my word. Just keep paying Dijkstra and it'll be ok."  
  
Triss' words didn't seem to silence his scruples, as Bedlam replied, "You don't understand, Merigold. There is no 'my portion' of the revenues. The last time I took my share of the money was two months ago."  
  
The red-haired sorceress' eyes gaped wide open. "What?"  
  
"The eighty percent of all your income goes to Dijkstra, as a whole. I knew if I took my share too, you would never leave Novigrad in hundred years. And yes, I know you mages and sorceress could be useful one day, therefore kept giving you these stupid contracts, though I got no coin from it... But today, you cost me more than your potential could bring me in someday," Francis explained, eyes gleaming seriously.  
  
"Then, then I should talk with Dijkstra and sort these things out. He's a swine but-" Triss tried to maintain her composure, never thought that Francis Bedlam would have done something like this to help her out, but got interrupted again.  
  
"Dijkstra won't help you. Already spoke to him, Merigold."  
  
"Why? He's literally rolling in coins, should have no problem to grant me a delay... HAS to," Triss countered in anger. Dijkstra was a cutthroat and managing a bathhouse with whores. All mobsters, gangs and even politicians were paying him money to keep things moving. By a way of pledge, Triss' seven thousand crowns were stashed away where only Dijkstra knew exactly.  
  
"It's the gang war with Whoreson Junior. He's making a mess of Dijkstra's business, and mine too. The war with the Church is NOT the major problem anymore... You have to look for another business model, Merigold. And better now than later," Francis explained straightforward. "From now on, you and your people can't expect any protection or help at all. You're alone with your problems."  
  
Triss took a deep sigh and looked down at the floor, always feared this day would come. The only question was: How she was going to explain this heavy setback her friends? During the last months, she was trying to sound and look positive, told them constantly that they were really close to renting the ship. 'Hope was the last thing to die', she uttered daily. But if they heard today that they came to a full stop, it would be a total disaster.  
  
And the last thing she needed right now was pure panic, acrimony.  
  
"Should I be concerned about my collected money now?" Triss asked while trying to digest the new reality.  
  
"In Dijkstra's bunker? No. Before he gets robbed, Nilfgaard marches into Novigrad. Impossible. Your money is safe there, Merigold," Francis replied immediately. "Now bugger off and get your business together. And never come back again. You and your kind have to stay away from the Putrid Glove. For everyone's sake."  
  
Frustrated and dashed at the same time, Triss only nodded her head and left the Putrid Glove, heading to the Kingfisher Inn in the pouring rain. It was the headquarter and hideout of all haunted mages, and they had a meeting today. An important one. She was asking herself whether she should spit out the truth about their newest, more dangerous situation, or just wait and see first. Perhaps, she had a new idea and solution for their problem in the next twenty-four hours and doesn't have to worry them to die for nothing.  
  
She had failed with Geralt. She didn't want to fail with this too.  
  
It had to work. There was no other option.  
  
While stepping into one puddle after another, Triss passed some market stalls and merchants trying to sell their goods. The smell of pee mixed with vomit and fish was dominating the entire place as she crossed a little bridge. On each side and almost everywhere, prostitutes and drug dealers were doing their own business, giving the citizens of Novigrad affordable ways to cool off. No one would admit it but the war between the North and the Empire, and the constant threat of being dragged into it as well, gave people the creeps, although everybody knew that the Novigrad's walls were adamant.  
  
As the heavy rain seemed to get worse, Triss decided to run for cover and turned right into an underpass filled with packages and goods. While waiting a moment before moving on again, more and more people came by, seeking for a place to stay dry. Triss was slowly pushed back into one of the little storage places as she made room for them. Quickly, her back was touching the cold wall when she suddenly heard constant slurping and glurking noises coming from near.  
  
"Yeah baby, keep sucking my dick," the blond elven man groaned with his eyes closed in pleasure, head tilting back. The suitor seemed to be so deeply in his element that he hadn't noticed the red-haired sorceress yet. Triss, on the other side, was shocked, embarrassed and impressed at the same time and something in between. She wanted to look away, but the sight was too lewd and shameless to be ignored. Her eyebrows widened in amazement as the sexy prostitute deepthroated the entire length of the big cock incessantly. The whore's nostrils pressed against the elf' pubic hairs only for short time as the entire shaft slid out till its head rested on the very tip of her tongue. Then with one go, she hammered her face back against his pelvis over and over again.  
  
It was impressive, and nasty.  
  
Feeling her own pussy getting wetter every second, Triss had to keep her own hands under control before they ran riot and gave her aching pussy a good time. Since her first day in Novigrad, she hadn't had time once for herself, her needs. Six months. One hundred eighty days. Without having her fingers or something really big and thick inside her. Just for once. But there was no time. Too much survival. Far too little pleasure. She suddenly realized how much she had gotten neglected these days.  
  
"Aaahh fuck... coming... bitch," the elf groaned and pulled the prostitute's hair forcefully who kept her lips tight around the meaty piston's base. Imagination running wild, Triss thought she could clearly hear the girl's swallowing of all the delicious cum that was spurting inside to her stomach. She licked her own lips, imagining she would have been the bitch who should have her mouth-full of the elf's dick and salty load.  
  
After a long moment, the prostitute pushed herself away and started to clean the elf's cock by starting at the tip and then his balls. Paralyzed by her own hot feelings, Triss only looked down with wide eyes. As the whore seemed to be finished with sucking the elf's cock dry, she opened her eyes the first time and startled at the view of the horny sorceress' presence. Her little shriek gave her whoremonger a startle as well and Triss heard him uttering, "Who the fuck are YOU?!?"  
  
Blushing with shame, the red-haired sorceress didn't know what to say and stood there, rooted to the spot. Just now she realized that all the other dwellers were already gone and she was actually alone in this little warehouse.  
  
"That makes twenty for the blowjob and twenty for the swallowing, forty in total, sweetheart," the human whore said easily, wiped off the remaining cum from her lips before licking it off from her finger.  
  
"Of course, darling. Here," the suitor stated and handed over a little bag with coins before turning his attention to the sorceress again. "And you. I've no coin left, bitch. Come to see me tomorrow again, and we'll see."  
  
Triss should have made him very clear that she wasn't a common harlot at all, or how dare he could say and actually think something so insulting like she would be a cheap whore, but instead her eyes widened in shock as she heard about the forty crowns the woman just got for only giving the man a blowjob and swallowing his cum. Forty crowns for a work of maybe twenty minutes, and she - on the other side - had to fix a crystal which took her a whole week and demanded full attention. And not only that, her life was in constant danger and the risk of getting caught by the hunters always pervasive influence.   
  
For what? Forty crowns equivalent to one blowjob and swallow.  
  
The elven suitor fished his cock back into his trousers and both went on, leaving the redhead with gritting teeth behind. Triss was boiling with rage. To put it mildly, she felt so unjustly treated. _"Has the whole world gone mad? Is this a joke?"_ She asked herself constantly in anger while moving on and heading back to the Kingfisher Inn again. The rain had stopped and the sky opened up beautifully, letting the sunshine through the grey clouds in the distance. She was still vexed with her own situation, as she saw a bunch of people heading towards the great marketplace, coming from all four directions.  
  
The clicking of her heeled boots changed immediately when the muddy street turned into a stone-flagged one. Triss remembered her first day in Novigrad, the first time she saw the intense and beautiful architecture of this so-called city. The famous marketplace appeared to be so impressive, starting with the Vivaldis and the blacksmith on the left through the bookstore on the right, and the several market stalls in the middle of it. Here, she knew she could do anything she always wished and wanted to do. She was faced with so many opportunities she thought that it was almost impossible to choose one.  
  
Today, Triss would have called herself lucky if she only had one really good idea hidden in her pocket.  
  
Sighing softly and wallowing in memories, the red-haired sorceress proceeded to the Kingfisher Inn as she opened up the door and walked directly to the barkeeper Olivier. He was cleaning his desk and smiled warmly, his eyes telling her that the others were already here and downstairs in the basement. They always held their meetings there which was only accessible via the secret door in the next room. After looking around to make sure no witch hunter was there, she activated the door's lock by pulling down the torch. Immediately, the wooden wall rolled aside and Triss walked downstairs where people were already awaiting her.  
  
"Is everybody here? Can we begin the meeting or..." the red-haired sorceress asked and looked around, seeing their depressive expressions gazing back. Gone through so much over the last while, she could literally read in people' eyes when someone got captured or killed by the Witch Hunters.  
  
"Who?" Triss just asked with shaking voice, starring around while trying to look into someone's eyes, but everybody's face was pointing to the ground.  
  
"Chrystoph. They got him a few hours ago," Berthold replied. He was an alchemist and married with Anisse. Both were the newest addition to their little family and Triss had promised them to get them out of this cursed town very soon. A dream, nothing more. It seemed so far.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We don't know exactly, but as far as we heard the hunters got him when he was attending to his newest contract at the Golden Sturgeon... Chrystoph had no chance. The hunters were already there. It was a trap," Pierre explained from behind. He had a long orange coat and with several signets like patterns engraved on it.  
  
Triss' eyes closed in shock and self-reproach. It was actually one of her own contracts she gave him so she could go to the meeting with Francis Bedlam today. Chrystoph was always so polite and friendly to take over, and actually the only mage with enough experience to fix amulets like she did.  
  
And she had sent him to death.  
  
It should have been her and not him.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Triss. It's not your fault," Pierre added like he had read her mind and tried to give her a pat on the back as she stepped away, pouting in self-pity, thinking that she shouldn't have been the person getting cheered up after this. As the leader of this organization, she should have learned to see over such incidents and move on again. But after six months, deep within, she was still the naive damsel in distress she had always been with a little part of her having the honest wish to drop everything and walk away, or seeing Geralt coming downstairs and helping her out like he always did.  
  
But this time it wasn't going to be that way. This time, she had to force her way.  
  
Alone.  
  
By herself.  
  
"Chrystoph knew the risks... like we all do," Berthold threw in while all the others stepped closer. "Don't let it get you down, Miss Merigold."  
  
Almost being on the verge to cry, Triss nodded her head shortly and beckoned them over to a place which was circled by pillows and a long carpet in the middle. In the beginning, they had chairs and a round table in the basement but were quickly forced to sell them to scramble up some crows for the pot. Now, they only used little pillows for a little bit of comfort and a lantern to not have to speak with each other in total darkness. It was miserable.  
  
 Putting up a book from a wooden barrel, Triss sat down at the top of the carpet and opened it. Her eyes widened in unpleasant surprise as she realized that their last coin added to the saving pot was three weeks ago. The entire organization was stony broke, and no one knew about it but her because she was treasurer of the organization and other members preferred to stay ignorant this way.  
  
And instinctively, she expected not much of a progress today as well, as someone asked, "How did it go with Bedlam actually?" All thirty-eight pairs of eyes were locked at her as Triss looked up and didn't know what to tell them. After what happened to Chrystoph recently, she was sure they couldn't cope with another setback. Their sorrowful faces constantly gazed at her while Triss was struggling with herself. She had achieved to be honest with them so far, but this very first time she couldn't do it. Not anymore. It would break their motivation apart and they would have become exasperated with the situation at all.  
  
And she needed them focused and up right now. More than ever.  
  
Contorting her expression hardly to a smile, Triss replied with fake self-confidence, "With the King of the Beggars? Good. Very good actually. He granted us a delay of two weeks. And he paid me... two hundred crowns and added one hundred and sixty crowns directly to our saving pot." Triss' heart stopped pounding for a moment as a queasy feeling rushed over her body. Lying to people wasn't one of her best skills and she felt like she was getting sick too.  
  
On the other side, her words had the effect on the people she hoped for as deep sighs resounded through the basement, and with them a strong wave of relief in advance.  
  
"Berthold, could you please bring me the casket?" The red-haired sorceress told the blue-eyed alchemist, saw people's relieved faces changing into embarrassment. It was like the last three times when no one got money to spare for the project.   
  
"So c'mon guys. I'm ready to accept payments. Who has something to add?" Triss asked while looking around but couldn't find someone returning the glimpse. An awkward silence fell all over the place and people were just taking sidelong looks at each other, but not at her.  
  
Not one person.  
  
"Seriously? Here we are nineteen talented mages, sorceresses and herbalists and no one, not a single person has money to share? This is a joke, right?" After what happened today and the last three times, Triss just couldn't hide her disappointment anymore, feeling like she had finally reached an impasse of her own life and future.  
  
"Miss Merigold, really, it's not like we don't want to do our bit, but um... the economic and political situation in Novigrad..." Glenn tried to explain first as Pierre interrupted him and added, "What Glenn is trying to say to you, Triss, is that we all just earn enough money to live and pay rent these days. The Witch Hunters are intimidating people into employing and paying workers with only legitimate references... I-I lost my job at the docks because of that. And and... Annabelle here lost her job at the inn because the innkeeper couldn't afford her as a bar-maid anymore."  
  
Everyone's gaze moved to the red-haired sorceress, eager to see what her response was going to be.  
  
"I know the situation is bad and I know that you're trying to do whatever is in your power to survive and help each other. But..." Triss replied and closed the book loudly. "But we all - me included - have to come up with something and make money again. Otherwise, we'll never leave this place. We have already scraped up seven thousand crowns. There are only eight thousand crowns left. We can do this!"  
  
"But there is a way to make easy money..." Glenn said but was cut off again, this time by Triss.  
  
"No. We won't work for Whoreson Junior, Cleaver or Sigi Reuven. Just no. No prostitution, no drug dealing, no stealing and killing people. That was the deal. If we take this path, we'll never be free again... We have to come up with something less desperate and destructive. Alright?" The red-haired sorceress spoke, eyes starring as most people nodded in approval, except for Anisse.  
  
"And what exactly? The Church of the Eternal Fire and its henchmen are putting pressure on the citizen, taking draconian measures to bring us all to bay. We have to adapt our strategy and be one step ahead again. If this means we have to soil our hands with fisstech or blood, we should not hesitate anymore and grab the chance. It's better than waiting for getting staggered in sleep," the young alumnus hissed in an undertone of despair. "Our high ideals won't save us from being burned at stake!"  
  
All eyes moved to Triss again, who seemed to be tired of discussing all these things.  
  
"We WILL survive this difficult time and WILL walk tall. Even it means to die. Neither the Church nor the temple guards and the witch hunters WILL bring us to their knees, as long as we stick with the original plan," the red-haired sorceress growled, didn't let her blue-eyed opponent speak once by lifting a finger. "We are NO whores, NO assassins, NO thieves and NO dope dealers! WE ARE JUST MAGES, HERBALISTS AND SORCERESSES. PERIOD!"  
  
Triss' outburst caused the walls of the basement to vibrate, as an awkward silence fell over the place. Anisse wasn't impressed or persuaded at all but didn't dare to disagree right in the front of all her friends. She shared the view - like many others in the organization and Triss knew this, of course - that they had to ally with the four major gangs of Novigrad to accelerate their departure. She also became rebellious and called her decisions into question more often she liked to. During the last weeks, Anisse even tried to argue people into taking sides, especially against her but failed. Her loyalty was out of the question, of course. Triss would have been just glad if she stopped provoking opposition.  
  
"It's easy for you to say. You have Bedlam and his contracts, some work which allows you to avoid close contact with the enemy every day. We others have to work among them, face to face and with a stupid smile. Every day, we have to wipe their shitty bottom until they finally get to the truth and shackle us, and we get burned like chicken in the fire," Anisse countered aggressively, eyes locked at the redhead. "I say let's join forces with someone powerful and hunt these bastards down like rats they are. Stick the dimeritium right up their asses where no sunshine reaches."  
  
The other members' eyes moved to Triss.  
  
"It's enough, Anisse..." Berthold threw in to defuse the situation, as Triss countered angrily, "You want war, revenge. We are only nineteen people, against an entire army of soldiers and hunters. We are far better off if we move in the shadows and gather strength to leave this city undetected."  
  
"Tell this to Chrystoph they're gonna burn tomorrow!"  
  
A murmur of shock went through the crowd.  
  
"Anisse that's enough!" Berthold uttered obtrusively, his glimpse telling his wife she was really gone too far.  
  
Both sorceresses just looked at each other with a serious expression. After a while, as it looked like no one had to say anything, Triss uttered annoyed, "Who of you here has the same view like Anisse here? Who thinks we should change our strategy and 'join up with someone powerful' like she said? C'mon, guys. If this is really the consensus right now, I want to know that. Hands up!"  
  
First, it looked like no one expect for Anisse was of her opinion, but after some long seconds, more and more people raised their hands and showed Triss how much the group was split over this topic. In the end, nine people were in the favor of Anisse' ideas and nine people not, with Triss' own voice turning the scale. The red-haired sorceress didn't expect such headwind. Even though she had the absolute majority, it was a tight victory, and severe defeat at the same time.  
  
A deep sigh flipped over her lips.  
  
As Triss wanted to say something, Olivier the innkeeper appeared, walking downstairs. His face was pale as snow and drenched in sweat, his way of walking shaky and nervous. All eyes in the basement were locked at his, gaping wide open and half-empty. It seemed like the old innkeeper would have seen a ghost, death. When he stopped two steps away before them, his lips didn't move and his jaw trembled incessantly.  
  
Something happened. Something terrible.  
  
"Olivier, were not done here? Is something wrong? Talk!" Triss uttered bluntly while asking herself why his hands were crossed behind his back, being tied up in knots.  
  
Firstly, Olivier's empty gaze didn't change a bit. Then after a moment of silence, he looked down and muttered in a hushed tone, "They are here. You have to-"  
  
"Who is here?" Anisse asked this time, getting worried by the innkeeper's creepy presence.  
  
"RUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!"  
  
The innkeeper screamed his head off, as his arms relaxed and everyone could see what he was holding all the time; two grenades of dragonfire, bound in cloth to his hands, and their fuse already blazing.  
  
Paralyzed. Shocked. Caught red-handed. Before one person had a chance to say or do something, a massive and deafening bang headed its way to them, and Olivier exploded into pieces. His body was torn apart like a melon crashing into a floor. The blast wave hit them hard first, as everyone flew through the air and dashed against the wall behind, with their blood and Olivier's internal organs in tow. People, especially male members at the bottom, had no chance and got killed outright, whereas most women got hit by the fire following next.   
  
Screams of terror and despair echoed through the room.  
  
The smell of burnt human flesh took over the air.  
  
Instinctively and quick-witted, Triss raised her arm to counter the incineration, as a glowing stream came out front and got formed to a bubble containing all remaining people ahead. She was weak but could maintain the protective shield as long as possible, reflecting the wall of heat the way it got sidetracked to the wooden barrels, collided with them, which ignited the alcohol and caused them to explode.  
  
Keeping her arm upright in pain, Triss used her remaining strength and averted next blow. The entire basement was engulfed in flames. After getting up, she grabbed the chance to look around and see what happened to the others. "Everyone has to get up. NOW!!!" She shouted, tugging at Anisse and Annabelle and helping them to rebound. Surprisingly, most women didn't look like they were badly injured, having just superficial burns on their arms and cheeks. The men, however, except for Berthold and Pierre, were shredded in thousand pieces, their legs and bones spread all over the place, burning like candles.  
  
It was a total massacre.  
  
With the keen smoke choking them, Triss tried to clothe a thought in words, as Anisse asked while putting her arms around Berthold, whose face was drenched in his and his friends' blood, "Is everyone alright?! And why don't they attack?"  
  
A good question.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We have to flee through the sewer tunnels bef-" Triss barked, the blistering heat and dark smoke giving her a hard fight, as two ebony-green balls slowly bounced downstairs and landed before them. The red-haired sorceress' light hazel eyes gaped wide open as they recognized what they were; Dimeritium Bombs.  
  
"Everybody to the tunnels. QUICK!!!"  
  
Before anyone could react further, the grenades detonated and sprayed particle of dimeritium around, flooding the sorceresses and mages lungs and veins with it. Once in their nerve system, the dimeritium prevented the use of magic for several hours. It was a common procedure of the Witch Hunters before the main hold-up started.  
  
Coughing up and trying to cover her mouth, Triss and her fellow mages had somehow accomplished to reach the grille behind the burning crates. Even as they opened the lattice door, witch hunters with masks jumped through the dark clouds of smoke and attacked them with drawn steel. Pushing Annabelle aside, Triss dodged the first blow by falling backward onto the floor. As the hunter hauled off for another strike, Aliénor next to her picked up a piece of wood and pushed that burning thing into the man's face, who immediately cried out in massive pain and backed off. The other stout hunter was incapacitated by coming off shelves and barrels.  
  
"Go go gooooo!!!" Triss barked at the top of her lungs. Confused and disoriented, she tried to get up and then slipped on the gallons of blood. Panic-stricken to the core, the others rushed through the grille downstairs to the sewer tunnels and left her bind. Catching after something to stabilize, she got attacked by another hunter, who grabbed her carrot-red hair and tried to drag her back across the room until another explosion concurred, catapulted him through the basement and Triss right into the sewer tunnel, headfirst.  
  
Agonizing pain shattered through her bones.  
  
After dashing against each flight of stairs, Triss landed on the ankle-deep, underwater tunnel. Her body shed bitter tears. Her heart was diving in grief and anger. How the hell did the Witch Hunters find them? All at once, she had lost half her people, and by a hair's breadth almost everyone including herself. It was pure luck they survived. Nothing more. Just luck and reflex. Fortunately, except for few bruises, she was hale and hearty. A wonder.  
  
Forcing herself up once more, Triss gazed back up at the entrance spitting fire. It seemed that the hunters had problems as well find a way through the black smoke and extensive fire, thanks to the hundred barrels of vodka and hard liquor stacked over each other. But she didn't want to push her luck too much, turned around and trotted into the unknown darkness. The sewer system was spacious and contorted, without any plan or idea an endless labyrinth. But going back was no option either.  
  
While feeling her way through the tiled walls and complete darkness, Triss was trying to locate her friends' steps but could hear nothing more than a constant dripping and depressing silence, and her own erratic breathing. The dark ambiance was creepy, and the stench to go barmy. Several times, she even had to slosh through shitty mud and climb over a dank wall to reach the upper level until found herself standing behind a corner and unfamiliar voices reaching her ears.  
  
"Where the fuck are we, man? And how the heck should we find that red-haired bitch here? Can't even see my hands before my nose," the one said who was holding a torch.  
  
"Menge said we have to go into the sewer tunnels and cut them off. That's all I have to know," the other witch hunter replied, having a much more juvenile voice than the other. "The other freaks are already captured. It's just that whore left. She can't have gotten far."  
  
The news about her friends hit Triss like lightning, making her shaky on the pins.  
  
"Spotted, not captured. These abortions are like little rats and scattered in all directions. Won't be easy to force them to come out of their shitty holes in this darkness."  
  
"It doesn't matter, man. We will find them and this fucking Triss Merigold. Then gangrape her roughly before giving the last oiling and burning her to hell where she and her freaks came from. All temple guards and priests are informed and helping us. The state of emergency Commander Menge has declared a few hours ago is officially in force. This time, they're fucked. They can't hide anymore."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Just gotta piss like a racehorse first. Wait here, I'll be right back," the one with the torch threw in and headed directly to the corner Triss was hiding desperately.  
  
"We are in the sewers, idiot. You can piss everywhere."  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to show off my ten-inch tool in front of you. You could get into mischief..." the witch hunter chuckled stupidly.  
  
"Fuck you, man," the other one countered and chuckled too.  
  
Eyes widening in panic, the red-haired sorceress moved quickly backward, trying to create distance, as her heeled boots flipped and she landed ruggedly on her tasty ass. The high-pitched yell of pain resounded through the tunnels, which not only gave both witch hunters a nasty shock but other creatures living there too.  
  
"That's the sorceress bitch! Catch her!!!"  
  
Before Triss had a chance to get up, both witch hunters surrounded her by holding her arms and legs tight, trying to shackle them with dimeritium. "Fucking whore keep still or we'll break all your bones right here!" One hunter shouted and regardless of her cursing and whirling even accomplished to put an ankle bracelet around her left feet, having a diameter of one inch. "Nooo stop. Please!" The red-haired sorceress screamed in despair as she the awful clicking noise of the bolt went right through her, and forced her lips to close, feeling a magic-stifling substance crawling up her legs and spreading all over her body.  
  
"Shackle her hands too, so we can bring that living cumdumpster to Commander Menge and get rewarded!" The other ugly hunter ordered with a broad smirk while moving his hands up and down Triss' thighs in eager anticipation.  
  
"Keep your hands off me, bastards!" She yelled but got silenced by a harsh smack across the face.  
  
"Shut up, cunt! You'll get your deserved punishment later... Hey man why are you looking at me? Shackle that whore now! Can't stay here like idiots all day long!"  
  
The other witch hunter' eyes were gaping wide open in disbelief by sight of whatever was towering in the lurking shadows behind. His jaw started trembling when is finger raised and pointed to the ten feet monster soaring with growling noises and dark pupils. The man couldn't bring out one word, like Triss laying on the cold floor in fear, paralyzed by the creature' long ears, sharp claws and falling beard.  
  
'SHIT!' was the only word the witch hunter uttered before his head was brutally separated from his broad shoulders and fell to the red-haired sorceress' thighs, who hadn't realized yet what just happened there right in front.  
  
"FUUUCK!" the other man yelled, tried to turn around and flee in terror. His unlucky attempt failed as the evil-smelling monster shifted around and rammed his long claws with a deafening growl into the hunter's belly, cutting through his heavy armor like butter. The hunter was dead before the body hit the ground.  
  
Triss' whole life flashed before her eyes and she was ready to face her own death. Not moving a bit, she watched how the creature came closer in slow-motion, then tilted his dreadful face down to hers. As she closed her eyes and made herself ready for the inevitable end, the creature first sniffed at her carefully and then licked her face few times, which caused her almost to fly off the handle.  
  
"Mhm... a sweet little thing father has chosen here. Yes. Can smell the sweetness right through her panties," the beast stated with an abyssal voice of death, dangling beard tickling her belly. "I understand now. Go, my little lucky one. Go. Father's word is law and his wish my bond. Go little one and fulfill your purpose. When the time has come, he will reveal his plan, and with it, share his toy as it should be with his family."  
  
After his strange babbling, and to Triss' utmost surprise, the monster just departed and took the blood-leaking corpses with him, including head whose awful expression was going to hunt her in dreams for a long time she was sure. Triss didn't dare to move, even as her newest rescuer was already gone around the next corner. Scared stiff, she didn't know what to make of all this.  
  
 _"A speaking monster killed all people and spared my life... Geralt would love this story,"_ Triss suddenly sighed with relief while shaking her head at the thought how much luck she had. Then, feeling her trembling limbs winning their old strengths back, she slowly pushed herself up and made sure every inch of her body was alright, fondling herself until her hands touched the uncomfortable dimeritium ankle bracelet, as a paralyzing fear rushed through her like a blazing bolt.  
  
"Stupid shit!" Triss tried to remove the U-shaped piece of metal secured with a heavy bolt from her left ankle, to no avail. After tugging at it several times and stroking it against the wall, Triss threw in the towel and just pulled the dark brown cotton legwarmer over, decided to leave it be this way and better move on.  
  
At least for now.  
  
Tottering on high heeled boots from one dark tunnel to another, it lasted hours till Triss finally made it to an exit. Fortunately, the massive door wasn't locked, as she gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts and then pushed the doorknob down, finding herself in the moist and eerie darkness of Novigrad Docks as a cold breeze of air rushed through her body.  
  
The red-haired Magician didn't know where her friends were, nor who was trustworthy yet, as she chose to visit the last man she wanted to meet right now, but on the other side he was also supposed to be her only hope and chance to gain a foothold again; Sigismund Dijkstra, the former head of Redanian Intelligence and major gang leader in Novigrad. He was the only person who could provide refuge for her and her friends, so the situation would cool off a bit before they decided to do what came next.  
  
The only problem was that an entire army of temple guards and witch hunters were between her and Dijkstra's bathhouse south of St. Gregory's Bridge, in the Gildorf District. But there was no alternative. Without the seven thousand crowns stashed away there, the chance of surviving this whole lunacy was virtually impossible. Therefore, Triss knew she had to take these risks and headed off immediately...  
  
Unaware that the situation was literally going to push herself to the limit.  
  
And change her life as a sorceress forever.


	11. Tit for Tat (2/12) (Triss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss gets hunted by the witch hunters on the streets and then rescued by some young prostitutes. However, this has its price and Triss is compelled to not only act like a brothel whore but also actually be and work as one. In the beginning, she has her reservations, though these changes quickly after her first customer fucked her the rough and right way.
> 
> Tags: F/M, multiple customers, debauchery, voluntary prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 14, 2018

Taking a step outside the sewer tunnels, the red-haired sorceress let her gaze wander from one side to the other. It had already gotten dark, even a little rainy, as her light hazel eyes recognized where she was: at the far end of the docks, facing the last tower in the line before the bay ended and the sea opened its gate to those who were brave and worthy.  
  
Her bones were aching from the least pressure as she drew a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Goddess, thank you," Triss muttered, as heavy raindrops hit her skin through her dirty clothes. It was windy and dark. The horizon was crossed by clangorous flashes and ice. Triss' slender legs turned to jelly as she braced herself against the lantern in sight. She was a nervous wreck and hadn't yet worked out how she ended up in this terrible situation, as the pictures of her burned and dead friends flashed through her mind, their empty eyes gazing back at her before they all got killed, giving her the creeps.  
  
As if this wasn't enough, Triss was sure that her home near the Kingfisher Inn would be kept under surveillance. Additionally, her friends were spread all over the city and she had no idea how to find them. And to make matters worse, the enemy's entire forces seemed to be mobilized and well-informed about her appearance, clothing and background story. Her heart leaped when she realized how deep she was in the mire; in the shit.  
  
And her magic abilities were blocked too.  
  
The most terrible scenario ever, and Triss was right in the middle of it.  
  
The moment of peace and rest didn't last long, as two patrols of temple guards headed her way from both sides, their war dogs barking like mad. "THERE! THE RED-HAIRED WHORE! GET HER, MEN!!"  
  
Scared out of her skin, Triss ran towards the next back alley. Her heart was pounding incessantly  
in her chest as her legs seemed to move on their own. Although a stitch in her side was incredibly painful, she didn't dare to look back, too scared and winded to stop the muscles from flexing themselves. The urge to keep running dominated her actions and thoughts. After crossing one road after another, Triss finally arrived - to her shock - to a dead end, surrounded by three soaring walls blocking the way, her escape.  
  
"No no no, please no," Triss uttered near to tears, already hearing the guards calls and dogs terrifying barking getting closer. She headed back to some doors further back in the hope someone would let her in, knocking and pulling at the cold doorknobs for what felt like an eternity, without avail.  
  
"Open the door! Someone. Please!" Triss shouted, already on verge of yielding to her fate. But even as the situation seemed to be hopeless, the door right in front of her opened and a young half-elven woman with green eyes grabbed her collar and pulled the wide-eyed sorceress inside.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so mu-," Triss blurted out but was interrupted by the green-eyed girl's hand pressing against her lips. "Shh listen! The door won't stop them. They'll come in, one way or another. We have to come up with an idea..." She stated while her eyes scrutinized the sorceress' ill-smelling clothes. "Yes, I think I got one. Follow me... Hurry!"  
  
As if stung by an adder, Triss tottered after the beautiful girl to another room which looked like a communal bedroom. Two other women got out of their beds in surprise and one of them hissed with a concerned voice, "Hey, Brialla who is this? What's going on here?"  
  
"Strip naked and jump into that bathtub," the half-elven girl ordered Triss as she opened the door to the bathroom, and ignored other girls' clueless stares. "Throw your clothes into the heating stove. Everything, alright? It's important... Just get rid of all your things before the guards- dammit!" Harsh knocking and loud barking came from the entrance hall, making Triss almost jump out of her skin.  
  
"I'll stall for time. Now hurry up! And you both there just try to keep calm and let me handle this!" Brialla snapped and banged the door closed with ear-splitting force. The bathroom itself was narrow, as Triss quickly took off her last piece of clothing and crammed it into the burning oven next to her. Although it hurt seeing her expensive outfit flaring up before her eyes, every single piece of it handcrafted and dearly bought with her first reward in Novigrad, the red-haired sorceress didn't hesitate to kick the clothes further into the flames.  
  
It was the wrong time for sentimentality.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?!" Triss heard a man's shouting coming from the next room.  
  
"WHO???"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY, SLUT!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!!" Brialla yelled in a rage, as steps of heavy boots resounded through the entire floor, approaching faster and faster. Jolted in action, Triss slipped into the cold water and lay down, tried to prevent her naked body from trembling. As her eyes fell down to her left ankle, she recognized through the bubbles that she had totally forgotten the dimeritium bracelet.  
  
"DON'T LET ME SAY IT AGAIN, BITCH. FUCK!! OFF!!!"  
  
With that last word, the wooden door broke open and a half dozen witch hunters and their dogs burst into the room, swords drawn. Triss shrank back and tried to act surprised, covering her pussy and tits after giving off a high-pitched shriek and flexing her legs. "What's going on here?" She blurted out and tried to sound like she was caught off guard.  
  
"LIEUTENANT, SIR, YOU CAN COME IN NOW!!!" One of the ugly hunters shouted and licked his lips at the sight of beautiful sorceress. Even the dogs' eyes locked on her C-cup breasts, which were peeking out from behind her the arm. No one said one word to her, as they stepped aside and a soldier with heavy temple guard armor, a dali mustache, and chin beard walked in with him Brialla in tow. Something about the so-called lieutenant seemed to look familiar to Triss, but she didn't know what. He had a tanned skin and short, dark hair with black eyes similar to a tawny owl. Triss was sure that the lieutenant wasn't from Novigrad or from the North at all.  
  
"The magic detector, private!" The lieutenant ordered and stretched out his hands while he kept a dead serious face, eyes locked on hers. The witch hunter next to him immediately took out a silver medallion shaped like a dodecahedron and suspiciously similar to the medallion witchers were wearing. It was supposed to be sensitive to magic, vibrating and tugging on its chain when spells were being cast or magical beings, like genies, were present. But Triss had never heard of the medallion being used to expose sorceresses or mages.  
  
"The detector can't work with so much dimeritium here. Only six people will stay in the building and the others will surround the house and block all exits. And take these stupid dogs with you... And at least four men will position themselves right at the window there. MOVE!!!" The officer commanded as every redundant witch hunter left the building until only six remained, three inside and three outside the room, with the girls' wondering faces appearing at the door.  
  
There was an eerie silence as Triss didn't dare say anything, while Brialla seemed to be overwhelmed by the whole situation. The other girls were palpitating with fear, sharing terrified looks between them.  
  
The sober lieutenant stretched his hand out over Triss' bathtub, with the amulet dangling from it. All eyes were locked to it; if the medallion of the witch hunters worked the same way as the witchers', it should be pulsating incessantly by now.  
  
But nothing happened. Not a single twitch. Brialla and Triss exchanged relieved glances.  
  
The lieutenant didn't seem surprised as he abruptly knelt down, bent over the red-haired sorceress, and dove his left hand into the water. He headed towards her arms first, then continued to fondle her wrists and hands. On its way, his snoopy fingers touched every imaginable and inappropriate part of her body, starting with her tits and stiff nipples. Triss wanted to defend herself and resist, but as her eyes fell to her ankles and the dimeritium bracelet, she realized that the layer of soap bubbles seemed to evaporate faster when she kept struggling and moving.  
  
Shocked, Triss stopped fighting back and unfastened the grip covering her delicious tits and cunt, in the hope the commanding officer would be pleased enough with the valuable goods he already had access to, and forget about her long legs and its ankles. After swallowing her pride, the red-haired sorceress' hands appeared above the water and her knees spread to either side of the bathtub. The witch hunters' eyes nearly exploded as Triss's carrot red, T-shaped and trimmed pubic hair became clearly visible through the water.  
  
The lieutenant, however, still kept a straight face when he subjected the curvy sorceress to a body search, fondled her tits and nipples with his bold hands. He wasn't gentle with her while his black eyes moved slowly from the abdomen down to her neglected cunt. Leaving his left hand by her big breasts, the soldier let his other hand dive into the water as well and clutched at Triss' tiny pussy, moving his hands along its sensitive folds, caressing it possessively. "Uhng," the red-haired sorceress moaned and bit her lower lip while looking straight into the officer's black pupils. Soon, the hint of pleasure changed into heat, and she felt her entire body spasming in desperate thrill.  
  
The other girls' eyebrows arched when the red-haired sorceress' eyelids started to jitter. As her lovely molester pushed his middle finger into her tiny pussy too, Triss' head fell backward and her hands clasped the edge of the bathtub. One wave after another rushed through her as the lieutenant seemed to start fingerfucking her slowly. Instead, something smooth and edged was pushed into her aching cunt, and his finger slunk away, leaving Triss behind with reddened cheeks, gaping eyes and pussy plugged.  
  
"So what's your name, sweetheart?" The lieutenant asked blushing sorceress blushed as he stood up. Being totally overwhelmed by the pleasure, Triss was caught off guard by the question and didn't have a clue what to say.  
  
"Scarlett, just tell them who you are!" Brialla suddenly tossed in and gave her a pointed look.  
  
"Scarlett... Greenstein. My name's Scarlett Greenstein," Triss added with such uncertainty that she wouldn't have even believed herself.  
  
"No, sweetheart..." The lieutenant smirked. Brialla and the other girls looked at each other, expecting the worst. "Not your real name. Your alias!"  
  
Triss didn't know what he meant. Panic spread all over her body as she said the one thing she should never give away. Was it the horniness or desperation? The red-haired sorceress had no idea. But right at that moment she only felt the urge to say the following words, "Triss. Triss Merigold."  
  
Every person's eyes shot wide open, including the witch hunters nearby. Brialla instinctively stepped backward, and the other girls were thunderstruck. A fight seemed to be inevitable.  
  
"Ah everything makes sense now, men, right?" The lieutenant said to his subordinates and nodded as if he had disclosed an open secret. Triss' heart just leaped into her throat.  
  
"No? C'mon, really? Her hair color and style, that amulet, those big titties and her T-shaped pubic hair. Didn't get it?"  
  
The confused hunters looked at each and then shook their heads as their commanding officer heaved a sigh before paying his attention to the red-haired sorceress again. "Triss, how long have you been already working here in this... establishment? Just a few days, I'd guess? You must be new here, right?"  
  
The red-haired sorceress didn't know what was going on, but something about the lieutenant's black eyes and serious expression indicated that he wasn't like all the other racist assholes eager to kill her. His behavior and his hidden accent had something she couldn't explain. He was different, but not less dangerous.  
  
Triss' silence began to bother Brialla, so she uttered instead, "Sir, you're absolutely right. It's actually Triss' second day and night at the Massive Oak. After turning tricks at the docks for years, our madame decided to give her a chance to use her talents here at the brothel."  
  
_"The Massive Oak? Brothel? Street harlot? Me? What?"_ Triss asked herself. As she realized what was going on, her cheeks reddened. However, she decided to keep a stiff upper lip and play along. And as long as they didn't try to kill or rape her, she would even pretend to be the cheapest whore in Novigrad. As long as they didn't know who she really was, it didn't matter.  
  
"Aah, I guessed that," the commanding officer nodded, ignoring the embarrassed redhead's face. "And I must admit imitating the sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor is such a brilliant idea... I mean which man wouldn't want to shag that hot sorceress bitch if he had a chance, right? As a whore looking like her, you could make a fortune." All witch hunters around couldn't stop nodding their head in approval. Even those who stood outside and were peaking through the open window. "And you must have gotten your idea for the sorceress' appearance from the wanted posters hanging all over the place, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly how it was," Triss agreed of her own accord, seeing an opportunity to affect her intricate situation. "The double bun hairstyle, makeup, and mascara, outfit and medallion, I got everything from the posters the lovely temple guards have been hanging around. And since I was the spitting image of this treacherous sorceress, with the same curvy body and breast size, I thought I could copy her name and appearance, and use her reputation to do some good for the hardworking people of Novigrad."  
  
That explanation was enough to make Triss puke, but she kept smiling at witch hunters at the door.  
  
"The famous entrepreneurial spirit of Novigrad. I like it. Risky and daring. You'll make it far as the needy harlot Triss Merigold of Maribor," the lieutenant said with a wink and added, "Much further than this wannabe sorceress freak could ever make it, that's for sure... But I think we better go now. Wasted enough of your time, and you and your friends surely must have customers to satisfy."  
  
All the girls' heartbeats quickened as they thought that they had really managed to survive this situation without losing a part of their bodies.  
  
But just as the soldier seemed to turn around and walk away, he twirled back and put forward another idea, much to the displeasure of the female attendants around, "But where are our manners? We unexpectedly dropped in on you and your friends, broke the door and its lock, and surely scared you to death as well. We have to compensate you for the shock and loss."  
  
Still sitting in the bathtub, Triss countered, "Noooo, Sir. That's really not necess-"  
  
"But it is. And I must insist," he stated, bound and determined. The girls' eyes widened in unwanted anticipation. "In difficult times like these, the temple guards and the witch hunters need to serve as an inspiring example of justice and charity. If we do something wrong, we also have to take responsibility and learn how to make up for it."  
  
Triss could literally hear Brialla's hard swallowing from the distance.  
  
"How about I'll pay your madame a visit tomorrow, apologize for the broken door and intrusion in person. And to walk the talk, the fifth interim company of the witch hunters and I going to start regularly employing your services in the next few days. By doing this, your madame is going to be compensated for the damage, you make good money and, to top it all off, the nasty prostitute Triss Merigold of Maribor is going to make a name as the most frequented whore in Novigrad. A win-win situation for everybody. What do you think?"  
  
Shocked speechless, the red-haired sorceress just sat there. She looked over with desperate eyes first to Brialla and then to the stony-faced girls in the next room, awaiting some kind of support to avert the upcoming disaster. But nothing came from them, as they also seemed to be too surprised by the lieutenant's offer.  
  
Triss knew she brought this plight upon herself, and now, with her back to the wall, she had no options left to talk him out of his stupid - and not to say - humiliating idea. But somehow, and she couldn't explain it at all - Triss also felt how her pussy tingled at the thought that she was going to be fucked by an entire company of her greatest enemy. The men who killed her friends and drove her underground, while they called her by her 'fake' real name and their cocks exploded inside her womb, flooding her deepest folds with sticky cum. Even the slightest imagination made her legs slap together, her tiny cunt moisten.  
  
"Lieutenant, again, this is really not necessary," Triss stated and forced a smile as she saw the dimeritium bracelet gleaming in the water, the layer of the soap bubbles almost gone. When the lieutenant made one step closer, she blurted like a scalded cat, "Alright, alright. If you really insist, so be it. What a... prostitute would I be if I refuse such a generous offer, right?"  
  
"Splendid," the heavy-armored soldier replied and bowed his head. Brialla and the other girls could do nothing more than view the spectacle with open mouths. "Sir, we don't want to be ungrateful or rude, but Triss has to prepare herself for the night shift now and..."  
  
"Of course, of course. Men! Forward March! Back to the rendezvous point! Hurry up! And Triss... Until tomorrow, then. Can hardly wait to see that beautiful, freckled face of yours getting covered with my cum," he said in an undertone of possessive superiority.  
  
"Same here!" She countered in fake, eager anticipation as she watched the lieutenant's depart, leaving an eerie silence over the place. The entire situation felt surreal, and everyone seemed to need a moment to reflect on what had happened over the last thirty minutes.  
  
"We actually did it," the half-elf girl with violet eyes broke the silence as she fell back into bed. "And we didn't get raped, abused or whatever these assholes do with people like us. It's a miracle."  
  
Triss felt the same way, as she let her head fall backward and sink into the water, as she thought about the mess she got herself into. As the conversation became louder, the red-haired sorceress surfaced again and heard Brialla talking, "... we are not over the hump yet, Calli. Now, we all are up shit creek."  
  
"Why?" Calli asked with shaking voice, obviously the youngest of the three girls.  
  
"It's all because of you, Brialla! Why did you let her inside in the first place?" The elven harlot with slim body and petite, round breasts tossed in, boiling with anger as she headed towards her.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, Ariari? Do nothing? Watch how these bastards rape her. Kill her?" Brialla countered.  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what you should have done!" Ariari barked, hands wavering under stress. "If the procuress finds out about this - what we have done to save her - she'll bump us out! And I don't know about you, but I need every little coin I make here to feed my seven brothers and sisters back home in the slums. By the goddess, I don't even want to imagine what happens when the witch hunters come tomorrow and see that she's not working here. They'll kill each one of us and the other girls too!"  
  
Calli and Brialla kept silent.  
  
"I would never let that happen." Triss interrupted, causing them to look over to her. "I will talk to your procuress and work at the brothel until it's all water under the bridge."  
  
"And you think you can do this?" Ariari asked with doubtful voice. "Let yourself get called a whore and shagged by those very racists who want to kill you? Can you be their little slut Triss Merigold for only a handful of crowns, every single day?" As the red-haired sorceress hesitated to give a convincing answer, the elven girl shook her head in annoyance and muttered, "We are dead. So fucking dead, girls."  
  
"No, we are not, Ariari," Brialla countered. "If we prepare her for the Madame tomorrow, teach her how to speak, sound and act like one of us, she will get the job and we'll be off the hook. There is no need for a miracle, only a little guidance, and luck. What do you say?" Triss didn't know how to react to the half-elven girl's kindness and readiness to help her. After what happened a few hours ago, she realized how good it felt to have someone on her side, and hoped that her other friends made it too. Although her world seemed to be out of joint, she wasn't broken yet and was still ready to fight till the end.  
  
"You really are this red-haired sorceress the hunters were looking for, right?" Calli asked and looked straight into Triss' downcast eyes. She took a deep breath first before looking up and admitting, "Yes."  
  
"And can't you just conjure and, you know, fly away or whatever you people do?" Ariari tossed in, clearly awaiting an honest explanation from her.  
  
"Teleportation, you mean? Well, I could if this stupid thing wasn't keeping me here right now," Triss replied and raised her leg, presenting the dimeritium bracelet around her ankle. Immediately, the girls' eyes widened in shock at the sight of it. "But I would never leave Novigrad anyway. My friends are still on the run and need my help. Have to make sure they're safe."  
  
A brief silence fell over the place as the three girls exchanged glances and then, one by one, nodded their heads. "Triss, get out of the bathtub. C'mon, we have a lot of work ahead of us," Brialla stated, as Triss grabbed the fair-haired elf's hand and hopped out. Water dripped down her slender legs as her feet touched the ground. After wrapping herself up in the silken towel, she was ready to follow the girls to the next room as something little and metallic slipped out from her pussy and bounced against the stone-flagged floor.  
  
"What was that?" Calli wondered and turned around.  
  
"It looks like a... key. Where is that come from?" Brialla asked and looked at Triss' blushing face.  
  
"I know from where," Ariari chuckled and watched how the sorceress picked it up, eyebrows raising. It really was a key, ebony in color and slim like a bobby pin. It didn't belong to a door, Triss was sure. As the black key flipped between her fingers, she hit on a theory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember when the lieutenant frisked me? He also foisted something on me," the red-haired sorceress said, making the others giggle. "Yeah, we saw how you got 'foisted'," Calli chuckled and added, "And how you spread your legs and almost climaxed at the soldier's touch. You were hornier than a fake virgin priestess of Melitele's at her first initiation ritual."  
  
"Calli?!" Brialla nudged her.  
  
"What? There's nothing wrong with being a little bit naughty these days!"  
  
"Well, that's true," Triss uttered with a smile and then hopped into bed, lifting her foot with the dimeritium bracelet. "If this works now... if this IS the key for this damned shackle here, it would make my life much simpler. Improve my situation a good deal... Please, oh great Goddess, let it be." As she pushed the key into the lock and turned it, a short click echoed through the room. The bracelet's bolt shot open like clockwork, and the shackle dashed against the floor.  
  
"It really worked... Finally, some luck," Triss beamed with joy and raised her hand to cast fire. As a bright flame kindled on her hand and lifted into the air, the other girls backed away with fear. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't want to scare you. That was rude of me, wasn't it?" She said and waved the magic off, asking herself why a commissioned officer of the temple guards did this for her.  
  
"I don't like the idea that a guard knows about Triss' real identity," Ariari said, irritated and nervous.  
  
"Doesn't matter. When the lieutenant and his friends come to hump her, she can ask him why he did it. For now, we have better things to do. Like making sure that Triss gets hired by the Madame, for instance. And that we continue living," Brialla replied and made sure the door was properly closed before turning back to the red-haired sorceress.  
  
"Triss listen carefully. This is the plan..."

* * *

The night wasn't gentle to Triss. The images of her friends' deaths, their bursting bodies and their shocked faces when the wall of fire and force hit them, haunted her like a vindictive ghost. Blood covered her hands and face as she stood in the basement again and looked around with empty eyes. She had failed. They were all dead. Never coming back again. "It's your fault! It's your fault!" A distant voice kept shouting endlessly. The walls trembled and shattered, the floor flooded with blood and bones, and collapsed under the weight of her guilt, as everything around her twisted and turned upside down, and Triss fell headlong into a hole: her own grave. She cried, yelled and tried to climb out, but failed miserably when the walls of dirt and mud stretched up above. Her painful calls for help resounded through the eternity while her face was fixed to the darkness above her.  
  
Then, from the far distance and in the shadows, people shrouded in dark cloaks stepped closer and made the red-haired sorceress jerk with fright. "You have killed us all, Triss. We are all dead because of you!" They blurted one after another, their faces pale as death. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to! Please, you have to believe me!" Triss yelled back with shaking voice, but no one seemed to listen. Every friend she had lost over the last months got out a shovel and began to bury her alive. It didn't take long as the red-haired sorceress' weeping and begging for mercy was brutally quashed and her limps were paralyzed below the dead ground. "I don't wanna die. Please help me!" She uttered with despair, with only her face left gazing out from the mud.  
  
But no one came.  
  
She was going to die. Here and now.  
  
It was over.  
  
Falling out of bed in terror, Triss collapsed against the cold, wooden floor while her heart hammered in her chest. Big droplets of sweat were running down her forehead as she tried to make out where she was again, looking around in haste. When Triss saw rays of sunshine gleaming through the open window, her heart made a little hop and smoothed her deep breathing, causing her fears to ease and wash away. She was alive, safe, not dead. It took time to accept that, to realize it was just a dream before she sat up, stretched out her hands and legs. The birds' beautiful twittering soaked through her body, as the red-haired sorceress headed to a bucket to wash her face, trying to get the terrible images out of her mind.  
  
It was going to be an important day; a crucial watershed to step out of hunters' line of fire and to take up her lost friends' trail. There was no room left for doubts or fear. No alternative than being a harlot of one of the most sordid brothels in Novigrad, famous for its poor clientele and substandard working conditions. If she had ever flirted with the frivolous idea of turning tricks in a brothel, it would never have been the Massive Oak. But here she was now: vulnerable, cornered and desperate, like a common peasant's daughter selling her virginity and body just to survive, or feed her family. Or like in Triss' case to go unnoticed by her enemies' while saving her friends from Menge's deadly clutches, while getting in touch with Dijkstra again.  
  
And how was Triss going to accomplish that?  
  
The plan Brialla and the other girls had drowned up for her was actually quite simple. Dressed up as a servant girl suffering from miserable salary she was paid by her titled mistress, Triss had to convince the Madame to hire her. Calli also told her that there were already hundreds of young, drop-dead gorgeous girls that tried to do the same, and the Madame would send them all away. There were just too many prostitutes in Novigrad; the supply outstripping the demand. To prevent a price collapse and drop in profits, each procuress and pimp followed one, single rule: don't hire more girls than necessary. By doing this, one of the most powerful cartels of Novigrad was born.  
  
The first time Triss heard of this, she couldn't stop her jaw dropping in amazement. Ariari added that she definitively had to come up with the audacious lie like she would be a maidservant of one of the noble families in Novigrad, and could provide the brothel with information if necessary. Otherwise, the Madame would reject her for sure. But if she got hired, Triss could use the network of prostitutes and sisters to locate her friends and contact Dijkstra.  
  
That was the plan.  
  
Today, everything just depended on whether Triss will become a whore or not. The three girls had already left, working the streets while wearing nothing more than a shoulderless, white blouse with deep cleavage, chestnut brown mini skirt, and ankle boots. Their sultry outfits were designed to catch every man's eye, causing their slender legs to look long and sexy, and their butts raw and ready to get spoiled whenever the customer was ready to. And, of course, the orange garter around their right thigh couldn't be missing. As a concrete sign of being on duty and ready to attract new customers, every harlot was obligated to wear it. And soon, Triss knew she had to tie such a degrading garter around her leg too, which not only made her pussy feverishly tickle, but also moisten in eagerness to get filled and stuffed with cocks.  
  
When she asked the girls why they had to go hooking on the streets when they already worked at the brothel, they told her that the Madame forced them to work in shifts and to a schedule. Since there was a keen competition, all brothels found themselves compelled to show some presence in their own districts and back alleys. Brialla added too that the entire system was putting them under constant pressure to make more money every day. Girls who couldn't bear up against pain and stress got weeded out and fired. Those who could got a chance to work at the brothel and make a lot more money than those who were constantly condemned to hustling on the streets. And the most successful girl, the bitch who made more crowns than the next three successful girls in the line, could work there regularly and got her own dwelling. An accolade for every whore in Novigrad.  
  
After pushing shameful thoughts aside, Triss put on the modest servant's dress Calli had arranged and wrapped a cloak tightly around herself to conceal her exposed tits. Wearing a dress taken from someone who was obviously smaller than her, the garment could not properly cover her breasts and left generous portions on full display. Ignoring the fact, Triss just checked out her famous hairstyle and makeup in the mirror before leaving the building through the back door.  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The sun was still rising in the far distance as she headed off. It would only be a short journey, circling around the wooden, unimpressive-looking building and to enter again, this time through the main door. At the edge of the road, some drunkards were sleeping off when Triss turned around the next corner. Then, even as she went to walk around the next one, she saw a checkpoint of the temple guards. Handful guards were checking people's identification papers, not letting someone pass without one. This was another thing Triss had to get for herself.  
  
Moving along, more and more street harlots filled her view and attracted her attention. The girls were touting for potential patrons' affection. When she passed them, their sneer and giggling leaped out at her. They were mocking her for the outfit Triss was sure. _"Just wait till I'm in the running. You'll soon be laughing out of the other side of your faces, bitches!"_ Triss thought and sneered back at them, then had to laugh at herself. It seemed that she had already adapted herself too fast to the idea of becoming the next harlot around here. Some seconds later, the nervous sorceress finally made it to the entrance with a simple sign of a big oak surrounded by cloverleaf above it, just as two drunk witch hunters stepped outside the building and almost fell into the moist mud before them.  
  
Surprisingly, the red-haired sorceress made her way to The Massive Oak without incident, and entered the lecherous house, the smell of smoke and liquor, sweat and sex filling the room as the fussing noise of the dwellers deafened her ears. The building itself was a large establishment with a rowdy tavern on the first floor and numerous rooms on two upper levels. Triss was impressed by its good state, especially here at the port of Novigrad. Honestly, it was large enough for someone to get lost in, and that meant it would be more likely to take on a new girl with such short notice.  
  
Triss' eyebrows arched in amazement. There was a stage on the far side of the room, with a dozen girls parading around, calling out to the patrons and trying to entice customers. The room itself was crowded with soldiers and hunters, at least fifty of them at the bar and at the tables in front of the stage. There were probably even more of them upstairs with some girls right now. Just next to the stage, an older woman stood guard over the stairs leading to the upper levels.  
  
Guessing she was the Madame, Triss barged her way through the men, blushing as some groped her, smacking her pert, round butt or squeezing a handful of her tit flesh. Triss' heart raced, pounding furiously as she reached the end of her misgivings, and the beginning of her most feared fantasy. And she knew too well that the touch of these men was just foreplay before the main event, but she was already soaked beneath the linen servant's dress.  
  
"Good morning, Madame," Triss muttered and opened her cloak, presenting her large tits to the older woman, the tightly cinched dress keeping them held aloft. "I wanted to ask you whether... whether you could need another girl?"  
  
The Madame looked over Triss approvingly, knowing that her endowments, juvenile body, carrot red hair and ravishing, curvy beauty would make her immensely popular in no time. "I'm actually not the Madame here, darling. Just deputize for her until she comes back again. But you can talk to me as well. It's just the Madame who decides at the end... My name's Gabrielle, by the way."  
  
Triss bit her lip, getting extremely nervous because of change of plan. "Um, alright. Err, I'm Scarlett and working as a maidservant for a noble family here in Novigrad. But the pay isn't enough anymore to make ends meet. I really need the money."  
  
"A noble family, you say. Good to know. And you have such a luscious body, and those tits... you would make it far, that's for sure," Gabrielle smiled at the sorceress, reaching forward the brush her thumb over Triss' hard nipple, giving it a soft flick before tugging the neckline of the dress down to let her tit fall out. The redhead gasped as her breast became exposed, a rush of pleasure at the exposure rippling through her. Some of the men standing nearby hooted and cheered. The sorceress felt their eyes on her, and her pussy gushed further with the thought that they would soon be lining up for the chance to fuck her. Her thighs slid together as she gripped the skirt of her dress, knuckles going white as she clutched the fabric around her fingers.  
  
"Ohh you're so sweet, and so innocent. Very well, darling, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. There's just one more thing. Have you already thought about your alias? It's important and you should choose it wisely."  
  
After looking left and right, Triss tilted her head and said softly, "Triss, Triss Merigold of Maribor."  
  
Gabrielle's eyes widened. "Wow, that's... that's... brilliant. The resemblance is incredible. You really look like that red-haired sorceress from the wanted posters. Why didn't I see it? Two bun hairstyle, the makeup, and the similar features. You really thought through. And more importantly, there are so many people burning with anger who would love to spend time with a treacherous sorceress, even she's just an imitation. Alright, Triss, I think I can get you started right away." Turning toward the men who were eagerly watching, she raised her voice above the din of the crowd. "Who wants a piece of my new girl here? Who wants to fuck sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor?!"  
  
A massive roar was the answer and a line of men began to form. "But first we need to make sure she's worthy of Massive Oak's charm and soul, don't we?"  
  
The men laughed in response, cheering and egging Gabrielle on. Triss stood frozen under the attention of all the men. When the old woman pushed her against the wall and began lifting up her skirt, she groaned softly and spread her legs. Gabrielle lifted the skirt of the dress above Triss' waist to expose her pussy, snickered as she pressed her fingers against the red-haired sorceress' folds. "Wet already! She's eager for it boys! And she looks clean enough, so I don't see any reason to hold this up any longer!" The elder woman released Triss' dress, letting it slide back into place then wiped her fingers on Triss' face with a smirk. Finally, she directed Triss up the stairs, giving her perky bottom a hard smack to send her on her way.  
  
As the red-haired sorceress rushed up the steps, she heard Gabrielle call after her to turn left and take the fifth room on the right. Making her way down the hall, Triss glanced through the doorways on her way to the assigned room. Each chamber had only a hanging strip of cloth to offer privacy to the clients, and they did not always conceal the rooms entirely. The princess could hear moans and slapping coming from inside, sending another quiver of excitement through her.  
  
Triss entered her room, leaving the curtain slightly open. Immediately, her trembling fingers fumbled to undo the ties holding her dress closed, but they soon parted, allowing the servant's dress to fall off her body and pool at her ankles. The red-haired sorceress wore nothing beneath it, adding to the perverse thrill of her current situation. She licked her lips over and over again as she waited, eagerly looking out the doorway. Her hand fell to her pussy, gingerly running over it, marveling at how wet she was while trying to handle the tension pulsing through her.  
  
As Triss brought her fingers up to examine the moistness, her first client entered the room, yanking the curtain closed behind him. The man looked at the moisture glistening off her fingers in the candlelight and smiled. "Ready for me, sorceress whore? Eager and waitin' for the fuckin' I'm gonna give ye?"  
  
The man was large, unshaven and unkempt; a witch hunter through and through. But that didn't matter to Triss. All that mattered was to get fucked and hired by the Madame so she could save her friends. "You guessed it, Sir. This little sorceress needs to get punished really bad... come here and let me see that fat cock!" Triss sputtered out the words, trying to talk like the girls she heard below in the tavern. The man advanced with a grin, reaching out to the sorceress. "Lemme see those titties..." He squeezed Triss' melons, his rough, calloused palms rubbing against her hard, sensitive nipples.  
  
"Ah, yes. Please," Triss shivered as the hunter's hands groped her breasts, the coarseness only turning her on more. The man was most probably a cold-blooded murderer, a rapist, and an enemy, and he was about to fuck the bombshell sorceress of the former Lodge, even if he didn't know it. The thought intoxicated Triss, and she reached out to him, feeling his biceps, rubbing and massaging the bulging muscles. He leaned in, pressing his face between Triss' large bosoms, then kissed and nibbled his way to her nipple. His hot, wet tongue lapped and slid against it, teasing the sensitive nub as she panted in his arms.  
  
"Fuck you got nice tits, bitch. Much bigger than in those posters." The man's hands gripped them tightly, sending a jolt of pain rushing through Triss. He then pressed them to his face as he nibbled at the red-haired sorceress' cleavage. The man's whiskers scraped at Triss' soft skin, but it didn't stop her from leaning back and pressing her chest firmly into the customer's face. As she leaned backward, she also thrust her hips forward, rubbing her pussy against the witch hunter's thigh.  
  
"Hey watch it sorceress whore, I don't need your cunt juices soaking my uniform," the man shouted and released Triss, pushing her back onto the bed. "But if yer that eager ta get fucked, I think I can oblige ya... spread your legs and lemme see that famous sorceress pussy of yers..."  
  
Eagerly, Triss lifted her knees and spread her legs, putting her pussy on display for a man. This witch hunter was the first man to see her pussy in six months, and the thought drove her wild. What would Geralt think if he knew about this? What would he say if he knew that she sold her herself and body to her greatest enemy? What she did to find and save her friends? Triss pushed her misgivings aside and leered hungrily at the man as he opened his pants and fished out his stiff cock. The redhead didn't know if it was bigger or smaller than normal, though it looked fat and much longer than Geralt's. That's for sure. And she also knew that she was about to get plowed by a total stranger; an unknown commoner in a brothel.  
  
As Triss reached between her legs to pry her labia apart and let the man see her pink folds, the client groaned and his cock twitched at the lewd, erotic sight. Climbing atop Triss, he guided his cock to those folds and began rubbing his cockhead against the moist nether lips. The touch of the hot cock made the sorceress jump and gasp, sending near orgasmic tremors through her body, which had been neglected for too long already. The man was quick to coat his cock in her juices, and before she had time to think, slammed his cock hard and deep into the sorceress' snatch.  
  
"Aah... Aaaahhhh... Fuck me, Sir." Triss moaned as the cock filled her tight pussy. She grabbed onto the man's shoulders to steady herself as he began banging away inside her. The friction of his throbbing shaft rubbing her sensitive inner walls made her feel alive, beloved of the goddess as if for the first time. A sexy, sensual pressure compressed her chest as her heart raced in excitement. This was better than Triss expected. Better than she imagined possible. Her hips moved of their own accord, thrusting into the man's cock, matching his own movements as she eagerly fucked him back.  
  
"Fuck Merigold... yer tight for a whore... so fucking tight... fuck..." The witch hunter grunted in satisfaction, slamming his hips wantonly into the sorceress, while the bed was squeaking and being almost thrown out of joint. The wet sounds of his hips slapping against Triss' naked body filled the small room, and soon their own moans mingled with the rest of those in the brothel. "Ah... ah yess... fuck me harder... slam your big, fat dick inside me. Make me your sorceress bitch!" Triss cried out louder and louder. The witch hunter was not even particularly big, or skilled, but the feeling of having someone banging the shit out of her amplified everything for her, giving her great pleasure for the first time in a long while.  
  
The man came close to cumming, riding the edge of his climax. Not wanting to cum too soon, he slowed down and then stopped after a moment. "Turn around sorceress, I wanna see that famous ass of yers when I fuck ya!" Triss whined as the fucking stopped, then quickly turned around and rose onto all fours, shaking her ass at the witch hunter as her thighs spread, pussy juices running down to the floor. The man spanked her ass hard, then gripped it to hold it in place as he pushed his cock inside her once more.  
  
"Oh shit arrrrgghh, fuuuck!" Triss gritted her teeth, the heavy smack caught her attention, making her gasp and then groan in delight as the cock slammed into her once more, stretching her tight walls around the girth. Her stung ass glowed red, though she continued to buck it back into her client. Her hips swayed from side to side, grinding back into the cock as she squeezed it inside her, trying to trap it within her vaginal folds. "Shit yeah. That's it fucking Merigold... that's so fucking good... what a whore you really are... we all knew it... don't stop, you useless sorceress cumdumpster!" The normally refined sorceress cried out eagerly for the fucking.  
  
The witch hunter obliged her willingly, his hips becoming a blur as he thrust faster and harder. _"Screw Geralt and his feelings,"_ Triss thought. _"He can go and jump in the lake! I don't need him anymore!"_ The man's hands groped and kneaded her tight, pert backside, squeezing the cheeks together as he rutted with Triss. "Aaaaah fuuuck!" The man groaned loudly and whipped his cock out of Triss' gaping pussy, cumming hard and sending long sticky ropes of cum spewing over her back, tangling in her hair and painting her ass with the hot seed.  
  
As the cum splattered down on her, the last coherent thought she had was that she never even got the witch hunter's name. Triss climaxed wildly, crying out in pleasure as waves of ecstasy exploded out from her loins through the rest of her body, making her tense and convulse as she rode the crest of the orgasm. The pleasure - the wicked, naughty, decadence of her actions - overwhelmed the red-haired sorceress and she collapsed on the fluffy bed, passing out from the overwhelming experience.  
  
"Ah sooo goood," Triss muttered in delight, coming to moments later to find another man already atop her. Her eyes flickered open to look up at the next man between her legs, which were bent up to her shoulders. The new man, a temple guard this time, leaned on the backs of her thighs, holding her down as he pounded away into her already wet snatch. His rhythmic thrusting into her already stimulated cunt triggered another climax, and then another as the cascade of pleasure inflamed her sultry body. Soon that guard came too, spilling his seething seed over her breasts and belly. Then another client entered the room, and after him, another. Hours passed as Triss constantly serviced the patrons of the Massive Oak. Witch hunter, temple guard or sailor, it didn't matter. As long as Triss was lying on the bed, she was on duty and ready to get her holes plugged with rigid cocks.  
  
And at the end of her first shift, she found herself on all fours, with a tattooed muscleman pumping into her from behind. Triss' muscles ached, but she continued to flex and push against the probing cock, fucking it back as it slammed into her. Her whole body was sore from a shift of frantic fucking, but the pleasure released from countless climaxes numbed it somewhat. The sailor fucking her reached forward with one hand, taking a firm grip of Triss' soft, red hair and pulled it back, forcing her to look up at the ceiling. He continued to tug, pulling her back into his cock as he slammed it inside over and over. Each thrust caused the previous loads of cum to ooze and spurt out of her, soaking into the sheets of the bed beneath her.  
  
Triss' hands clawed and gripped at the covers as she tried to brace herself. The sailor's other hand began to smack down on her exposed, raised ass, turning her cheek a bright red from the abuse. The combination of the smacks on her bottom, the tugging of her hair, and the constant rubbing of the cock inside her drove the sorceress over the edge and she shuddered violently in the climax. "Aaaahhh, destroy me!" She hissed in heat before her vision returned and her mind cleared, and the man pulled out of her and shot his load, hitting the back of her head and soaking into the stretched out hair. The tattooed muscleman then released her, fixed his pants, and left the room.  
  
The red-haired sorceress collapsed back onto the bed, sprawling out. Each successive man had added to the semen coating her body, leaving her caked in the sperm. It covered her breasts and her belly, her thighs and ass and back. It filled her pussy and dripped down her inner thighs. The lucky patrons fucked her in every position she could imagine and a few she never heard of, made Triss came more than she ever had before. Each climax was a stronger, more powerful than any she had experienced before that day, even with Geralt. As she basked in the aftermath, wallowing in the thick scent of sex permeating the room, Gabrielle returned with a female halfling next to her.  
  
"There she is, Madame. Quite a talented little slut. Fucked twelve guys without batting an eye and even broke the old record. You should engage her if you ask me," Gabrielle uttered with a smile, and left the room again.  
  
The halfling woman had an angularly shaped nose and a long scar going through her face. Her left eye was white, the right black as a raven. The tattoos on her arms reached up to her ears. The Madame looked terrifying, her gaze serious. "Well they certainly did a number on you, didn't they, dearie?" She said as she looked at the exhausted sorceress who was sprawled out on the bed, with some amusement. Triss sat up and reached to pull the thin cloth that served as a blanket over her body. "Don't you worry about that, it's nothing I haven't seen before is it?"  
  
"I guess you're right, Madame," Triss smiled shyly and lifted her arm to her forehead, and wiped off the sweat glistening on her skin, pushing the blanket away again. "Have to get accustomed to it... if you decide to keep me here, of course."  
  
"That depends on many things, Scarlett. Wasn't it? First of all, big congratulations on passing the first test. The old record was nine. The minimum number was actually three, but most wannabe whores give up after the second customer. So, you have surpassed all expectations, sweetheart. Well done," the Madame uttered, then chuckled as she entered the room and sat on the foot of the bed. "The idea of assuming the name of one the most hated and wanted sorceress in Novigrad was also brilliant. A masterstroke."  
  
"Thanks. Does that mean that I can work here from now on?" Triss asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Triss countered, surprised and baffled. "Why?"  
  
"Because you lied to Gabrielle about your real name, about your background story, just about anything," the halfling woman stated while looking into the sorceress' eyes. "Isn't that right, Triss?"  
  
It dawned on the red-haired sorceress, as she bit her lower lip and asked, "Yes. How did I slip up?"  
  
"It was quite plain. Your clean hands, your perfect pronunciation, your compelling story, your expensive makeup, your medallion, your clothes... Shall I continue?" The Madame stated and moved closer. "Your entire identity is made of a storybook for future prostitutes in Novigrad. Each individual part of it makes sense but fails miserably in its entirety. Gabrielle saw through you right when you stepped in. You're totally fake, my love. And only your outstanding performance here is keeping me from choking you to death." Triss could sense the seriousness of her words through her deep, firm voice. The female halfling had strong, muscular upper arms. If she didn't hear Gabrielle calling her Madame, she would have thought she was a man. "You really are Triss Merigold of Maribor, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, Madame," Triss pouted and swallowed. "Are you going to call the guards now?  
  
"Certainly not. It won't help anyone. And the bounty of ten thousand crowns is not worth mentioning. I make two times as much in three weeks," she explained. "And guess you're not here for money, either."  
  
"To be honest, I'm looking for my friends. We got separated when the Witch Hunters and Temple Guards attacked us. I have to find them at any cost - assuming they're still on the run and not taken captive."  
  
"They are not," the Madame tossed in. "If they were, fucking Menge would have already blared it like a virgin bitch selling her innocence. No, dearie. Your friends are still out there. I'm very sure about it."  
  
"Brialla and the others said..."  
  
"So, those little chickens helped you with all this? When I get my hands on them... They can't help you, Triss. Not as fast as you need. The network of prostitutes doesn't work that way, and your friends are actual mages and sorceress I presume? How many are they?"  
  
"Ten, maybe eleven. Mostly women and at least two men. Why?"  
  
"Although the network is powerful, yes, its efficiency basically depends on two factors; the people's social standard and the price on their heads. Or in other words, no whore from here to Hierarch's castle would risk her life, put her head on the block and tell you where they are, for free," the halfling woman stated. "If you really want to find them, you have to spend money. A lot of money."  
  
"But I've got no money. Not here at least... But I know someone who has a lot. Do you know Sigi Reuven?"  
  
"Dijkstra?" the Madame snorted disdainfully. "Good luck, girl. If you entrust your and all your friends' lives to that Redanian fat ass, you are fucked as hell. Just kill yourself here and now; it's better that way."  
  
"You know him?" Triss asked, surprised and shocked at the same time.  
  
"Of course, dearie. If you wanna work in the prostitution business, you don't have the luxury to not know him. As one of the major four gang bosses, he's unfortunately 'too big' to be ignored, if you know what I mean... Wait. Don't tell me you gave your hard-earned money to that asshole."  
  
The red-haired sorceress slowly nodded her head, cheeks blushing.  
  
"Girl are you mad? What did they teach you at Aretusa? Getting fucked and fisted for free? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because he said it would be the right thing to do..." Triss countered and recognized how stupid she sounded.  
  
The Madame clapped herself on the head. "Girl, arrgh I would slap you in the face if you weren't in a pinch already... Arrgh, anyway... Let's move forward and forget your stupidity for a moment. I have a proposal for you, a chance of a lifetime, so listen carefully."  
  
After the halfling woman sat up and closed the open window, she got a chair and placed it right across the red-haired sorceress. "You are fucked. That's obvious. But you just need someone to help you to get back on your feet again. And I will be that idiot, alright? I..." She pointed a finger at her chest. "I will move heaven and earth to find your friends and to rescue them. I will contact fat ass Dijkstra and arrange a meeting with him. I will let you stay here. I will even issue the identification papers, so you're able to move around freely. But all these things will cost you a lot of money, and there's no place for slackers in my business. As long as you work here, I will help and protect you. So, YOU..." Her finger pointed at Triss' chest now. "YOU Triss, you will pay back your debt in full measure. You will be not treated differently, which means you have to start turning tricks like every girl under my roof and always follow my instructions as if they were God-given. If you get lazy and perform poorly, I will throw you out. If you ever lie to me, I will cut your throat and sell your body to the next organ dealer that passes by. It's that simple. Do you agree to these terms?"  
  
Triss didn't need a moment to think her options through and nodded in approval. "Yes, Madame."  
  
"Good. Do you trust me?" The Madame asked, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course- ouch!" Triss shouted and suffered a soft blow to the head. "Idiot, no! You shouldn't trust me or anyone else in this godforsaken city. Only yourself. Always. sorceresses... no wonder you're all fucked... just victims as always..." The tattooed halfling hissed while shaking her head. "Then wiggle your butt downstairs to Gabrielle and get prepared. C'mon! Hop hop! Time is money, and we both know that goes double for you from now on!"  
  
"Yes, Madame."  
  
"And stop calling me that. My name's Cinia. Just Cinia. Only the customers call me 'Madame'. Now get up!"


	12. Tit for Tat (3/12) (Triss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss is officially a whore now, working already for seven days and serving the brothel's patrons the best way she can. According to the deal with the establishment's whoremistress, Cinia, the redhead has to keep being a hooker and making money while she, in return, looks out for her friends to locate them and, if possible, to rescue them. Fortunately, Triss already likes and has gotten accustomed to her new profession very greatly so there is no problem at all.
> 
> Tags: F/M, pussy-licking, blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 14, 2018

"You're doing good, Triss. Keep sucking my dick. Make daddy happy, little girl," the sweaty patron muttered and savored the red-haired sorceress' aroused gaze coming up from between his legs. She was on her knees. Her beautiful red hair was hanging over her shoulders, swinging with each bounce of her head. With her plush lips sealed around the thick girth of the witch hunter's dick, Triss Merigold was giving the blowjob of her lifetime. One hand was clutching the base and the other the heavy meat, side by side, while they both were frantically rubbing in opposite direction of rotation. To keep up the pressure, her tongue flipped and stimulated the bottom first, then slid over the cock's entire bulbous head before brutally smacking her head forward, impaling her tiny throat on him.  
  
During this time, Triss always kept eye contact, never batted her eyelashes even once. It was vital to the success she was sure, crucial so the suitor could finally reach his most desired and pleasurable climax. In the beginning, the redhead didn't know why. She was totally clueless but after having her chance with sixty, horny men within last seven days, it became clear what they all were seeking for; her complete, sincere submission. They wanted to see her, Triss Merigold of Maribor and former advisor of Kind Foltest, crawl into their lap, beg them for mercy and amends, moan in never-ending heat, shed bitter tears when they penetrated her sore ass, and most importantly surrender herself as the treacherous sorceress King Radovid made everyone believe and submit to the fate of being a simple, ordinary whore in Novigrad - one of so many these dark days. The grudge the soldiers and hunters were bearing against her in person didn't surprise Triss at all, but the anger and hate mixed with sexual frustration gave her a damn scare.  
  
Every man, every trick, and patron she had met so far fucked her like he would actually hate her. They have been clearly seeking revenge, a way to make her pay for what all people on the continent were falsely blaming her for. For instance, Triss had constantly been the pray of men who tugged at her hair, smacked and spat on her face, pinched her nipples, and spanked her bubble butt till it was gleaming in reddish pain. At first, she couldn't handle it, cried and begged the men to cease from these treatments. There were clear rules against abuse and punishment, but every time when it came to the simple question of money or no money, Triss, in turn, ceased from her demand and gave the whoremongers a carte blanche to plow her the roughest way she would have never dreamed of. After all, Triss needed every copper and crown to find and save her remaining friends. So if there were pain and tears, then it had to be that way, she was convinced. It was for her friends' sake and her personal way of redemption.  
  
After sixty customers later, she got surprisingly well accustomed, and to her shame also started to linger after the men's harsh treatment all the more, began to incite them to humiliate harder and faster. Triss hated herself because of it, loathed the guilty pleasure which seemed to be going viral and become unstoppable, insatiable. After six months of sexual abstinence and self-neglect, deprivation and solitude, it was impossible to think of resisting or keeping up the luxury of self-esteem. And the longer she was refusing to accept the truth, the harder and more pointless it seemed to get. So, Triss Merigold finally decided to reconcile herself to the situation and make the best of it.  
  
At least until she finally had the money and her friends together to leave the city.  
  
And this time for good.  
  
"Ah fuck. Those lips are killing me. Keep going, whore!" The well-built man groaned as his breathing became hastier. He was a hunter of the fifth interim company of the witch hunters who almost got her seven days ago. Unlike the common combatants, the lieutenant who gave her the key to the dimeritium bracelet hadn't paid her a visit so far. Triss didn't know whether it was a good sign or not, just kept taking advantage of the increased income and the opportunity to line her pockets the best way possible.  
  
As the man moaned and gripped her hair tighter, Triss took that as an invitation to suck faster, and she quickly released her grasp to hold his belly and found her tongue sliding up and down his big dick, constantly running around the rim of his cockhead before moving the length. After a few seconds, Triss reached his balls, and without hesitation she opened her lips as wide as they would go and wrapped them around his left testicle, tongue running around the edge and gums brushing against the rough skin. To double the pleasure for him, the red-haired sorceress never averted the eyes and looked up into his dark ones, both of them meeting as she continued her ministrations.  
  
"Please, Sir, please let me swallow your cum. Let me make up for your losses and the disaster I brought upon all people of Northern Kingdoms," Triss teased the hunter as her mouth parted this stone-hard ball with a wet pop before moving over to his right testicle, and repeating the process and cradling it with one hand while she sucked, licked and ran her tongue. Long streams of saliva oozed down her chin and tits, forming a big pool between her flexed legs.  
  
"Suck me dry, you pathetic sorceress, and I'll consider it. Show me how serious you really are about this," he growled, grabbing his cock and running it along her sweet, young, feminine lips. Triss didn't even hesitate as she took the hunter's cock in one hand and opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the tip and pushing down halfway. With the red-haired sorceress' gag reflex already being away and the hunter's hand still on her head, he pushed her all the way down until her nose brushed against his stomach. As the witch hunter heard her moan onto his cock, tongue lashing out and running circles around the room, he only snarled, his head jerked back, eyes closing as he returned her wanton moan between his legs.  
  
"Fuck you're good, Triss. Seems you have finally found your life purpose," Triss heard the customer muttering, as he looked down again, hands holding on tight and then enjoyed how the red-haired sorceress began to move back and forth, a continuous motion, the sounds of sucking reaching his ears as his cock continually appeared and disappeared in and out of her mouth. Triss' eyes were shot open the entire time, a lusty expression contorting her face as she did, but despite that, she always seemed to not get enough of his dick. Moaning in unison, she was sure that the customer would occasionally force her all the way down again, just for the added pleasure of having his cockhead brush against the back of her throat.  
  
"I'll be here to serve you and your comrades, master witch hunter. Always be. This pussy belongs to you all now," Triss teased again, knowing that words could be a powerful tool to tip every man over the bliss' edge. As her hand moved in tandem with her mouth, jerking it up and down at the same time her mouth moved, her plush lips went up, the hand moved up. Lips went down, the hand went down. Continuously. And it all went towards his coming orgasm.  
  
Eventually, Triss removed her hand and relied on her mouth and tongue alone, occasionally removing his cock to breathe and occasionally lick his length or cup one of his balls in her mouth again. At the beginning of her so-called new life as a harlot, she had been really reluctant, but after one rough fuck session followed on another, she had gotten more and more into it, until she began to enjoy it. Maybe a little too much Triss had to admit but chose to put up with the delusive pleasure as long as she was forced to be in this awfully alluring situation somehow.  
  
The thrill and satisfaction were a necessary evil to have a way to handle the truth and grief over her friends' death. Obviously, Triss had taken wrong decisions over the last while and she knew that. Everything she ever wanted was to carry responsibility and rescue those who needed help most. She was used to be a leader, someone people could entrust their lives to, ask for advice from. What a profound misjudgment of herself and skills, she thought today. The bottom line was that her misguided efforts killed more people than they helped to rescue, and her ambitious ideals had become an absolute joke. Right now, Triss was exactly where she never wanted to find herself in; a brothel working as a common whore, dead broke and relying on other people's word and goodwill.  
  
And she couldn't decide which part of those facts were the worst. But she was alive at least. Not a nervous wreck. Not at the end of her rope. Her remaining friends were still out there and she could still save them. She would rather call herself a cheap harlot and sorceress bitch than to give up on them. Even if this meant that she had to become the greatest whore in Novigrad. In the end, she was going to succeed...  
  
... come hell or high water!  
  
This time, the witch hunter's both hands grasped the back of Triss' head, moving with every one of her thrusts. She moaned wantonly, occasionally giving the men a look of innocence and submission, as he felt it coming; building in his testicles, moving up his dick. He was going to cum. Forcefully, he pulled her head back and off his cock, with the red-haired sorceress looking surprised as his dick fell from her lips.  
  
"Now blow me with your hand Triss Merigold. I'm about... to cum..." the hunter groaned possessively, watching as she eagerly grabbed a hold of him and began to jerk him, "... I want you... to guide my cock... in front of your face... going... to cum... all over... open your mouth... stick your tongue out..." Triss did as ordered, placing her face directly in front of his manhood and opening her mouth wide, her hand's movements a blur as her blowjob evolved into a handjob again, eyes looking up straight into his. He could only growl, snarl and coo, as he quickly approached his desired release.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Thank you for using me as your Maribor Cumbucket and giving me a chance to be of service."  
  
"Oh... FUUCK!" The witch hunter grunted, his dick expanded to the max, "TRISS MERIGOLD OF FUCKIN' MARIBOR! YOU'RE MINE! I CLAIM YOU!" He barked and watched with unhinged excitement as hot, sticky seed exploded from his tip, shooting forwards in long spurts, whipping at the sorceress' beautiful face, who in turn closed her eyes as the first stream hit her on the nose, then the second shot up onto her forehead. The next two drenched her cheeks, the sixth got up her nose and some of it into her hair. Then, he watched with immense amusement, as the rest was guided into her mouth, thick white foam beginning to build inside as he emptied the rest of his load directly into her orifice. When he was finally done and dropped her mouth back onto his dick to lap up the rest of his semen, her mouth was literally overflowing with his essence, and he sighed happily.  
  
When the happy suitor was done, she didn't need ordering, and after showing him all the cum inside her mouth, she closed it and took a deep, hard gulp. All of the sticky, heavy load slid down her throat, and the feeling of something warm and creamy bewitched her gums. It was salty, but she liked it. The man's tasty cream glided down her throat to be welcomed into her stomach, the contents of his balls to be digested by her stomach fluids.  
  
"Damn girl..." he sighed, looking up at Triss in surprise while savoring her cleaning off his dick, "You were amazing... Best blowjob I have had in years, by far. Tell me, does my cum taste good?"  
  
Cheeks blushing from embarrassment, the red-haired sorceress gulped down the remaining dabs and streams on her face and tits and licked her lips subsequently. She could still taste his delicious sperm in her mouth, for which she always had a soft spot and replied accordingly, "Yes, it was delicious. I loved it. You taste so good, master witch hunter."  
  
He smiled, fiddling with his belt, "I bet you say that to all your customers."  
  
"True, but I like cum in general so..." Triss sneered lovely.  
  
"Hehe, I guessed that," the man chuckled and kissed her very gently on the forehead. "But since you have been such a good Triss Merigold, I've got a surprise for you." And without further warning, he stood up and grabbed ahold of her hips. Before Triss could react faster, the witch hunter lifted her and dropped her on top of her little cupboard near the door, big breasts bouncing slightly from the impact and her back bracing against the wall. Leaning in, he nibbled at her ear, something she flinched back from.  
  
"I always wanted to do this," he uttered and tilted back, and their eyes met, noses brushing. Her breathing got heavier but before she could do anything, the strong combatant leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers. The red-haired sorceress' eyes widened as he pressed further in, but then she caught his scent. It was sweet and smelt of chocolate and vanilla. It was enough to make her calm down and close her eyes, sinking into the unexpected kiss. Their heads twisted for a better angle. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths. It felt for her like it had been an age since she kissed someone. Geralt. It was so good she couldn't resist.  
  
A moment later, the man broke away and grinned, "You taste good, Triss Merigold. At least I'll know what to expect." It was then Triss realized that her customer had parted her legs. She gulped down, knowing what to expect; he was going to fuck her again, without making a down payment. But then he surprised her, and Triss also gasped out loud when he grabbed her legs, fell to his knees and shoved his head between her legs. His mouth covered her wet lips, tongue pushing them aside as he dove into her. The red-haired sorceress hummed, head jerking back against the hard wall and moaning out loud as her own hand grabbed the back of the witch hunter's head this time, encouraging his motions.  
  
"Ahh... yesssss... Aaahh...!"  
  
Triss knew she should stop him but she couldn't help it. The taste of a man's cock, the feel of his lips against hers and his scent, and his tongue flicking inside her cunt - it was too much, like a pleasure overload. As he lay there, licking and pleasuring her, Triss' moans echoed throughout the room, where they could easily be heard outside. Legs flexing in the air, her fingers dug even deeper into his hair, moving up and down in heat, as she bit her lower lip and felt an intense beam of pleasure flaring up in her belly.  
  
A monster orgasm was on its way.  
  
"Don't stop. Please!" Triss moaned. "I'm cumming... ngh goddess-"  
  
Before the red-haired sorceress was able to say more, an intense climax built up inside and made her spasm, legs shaking out of control. The man's tongue ran over her sensitive walls, wriggling on her clit like an eel. An extensive fire took her hostage, as one hand snatched at her tit and nipple and she started to fondle them, eyes closed, making Triss dive into the bliss. It had been a long time since someone took care of her pussy this intimate way, and she enjoyed it to the fullest.  
  
"Shiver me timbers! Your pussy tastes so good, Triss, flavors of strawberries and cream. Delicious," the witch hunter groaned and let his slushy tongue wander from the bottom to the top of her tiny cunt for the last time before pressing his wet lips against hers. Their tongues twisted as loud, soggy noises filled the room. Hooking her legs and arms up behind the john's back, Triss totally forgot her surroundings and time, consumed herself with the taste of her pussy juice and new-found sexual liberty.  
  
"Have to go now, girl. My shift starts in thirty minutes," the trick stated after what felt like an eternity, broke the kiss and caressed her cheek with his finger. "You are the most wicked, red-haired whore I've ever met. You earned your five crowns tip. Here." A little bag of jingling coins landed on the bed nearby.  
  
Triss sexily crossed her long legs when her customer headed towards his clothes which were spread all over the space. "Then you'll pay me a visit tomorrow again? At the same time, I hope?"  
  
"You bet your tasty ass I will, Triss. An insatiable harlot like you should never spend a day without having at least one cock plowing her tiny backside. And I'll personally make sure it remains that way," the witch hunter smirked and finally tightened his belt, sheathed his sword. "I mean as long as you're still here and not working at the Passiflora, of course. Can barely afford you now. Impossible if you charge more."  
  
A wicked smile crossed the sorceress' face. "No, Jaras, that won't happen. I'm stuck here and rather prefer spending time with the common folk than rich wimps from the upper districts. And by the way, what sort of a Triss Merigold would I be if I only put out few privileged citizens and exclude those who deserve amends most, hm?"  
  
"A very stupid one I guess... Damn have to go. The lieutenant will give me hell if I am late again..."  
  
"Wait. Did you hear something about the real sorceress and her treacherous companions? Have you finally caught them?" Triss asked while adjusting the buttons of his heavy leather jerkin embroidered with thick, spiky metals.  
  
"So far, no one. Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Well... as long as that red-haired bitch is on the run, people have a fully adequate replacement to cool off. Me. The whole Triss Merigold thing doesn't work if she gets locked into a pillory in the public with her ass up and ready to get fucked by every man walking by, and especially for free," Triss explained and pulled the hunter's hat over his bald head.  
  
"I see. But you should know that I would never abandon your hot company for that freak..."  
  
"Please, Jaras. You have to tell me if you get ahold of her or the collaborators. Even rumors would help me to reconsider my own position here at the brothel. And who knows - maybe I'll show you my gratitude next time by giving you some extra rounds, for free of course," the red-haired sorceress teased and pressed her naked body and tits to his chest, fondling the man's semi-erect cock through his leather pants, which was already twitching in gleeful anticipation.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll do what I can. Right now, we have no handy hints or know anything about their whereabouts. But I'll keep you informed. Promise!... Ah, damn girl... You can't image how much I wanna fuck you again."  
  
"I can feel it. And thanks," Triss foxily whispered into his ear and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "But you have to go now before we both run into difficulties. Hop hop!"  
  
"Yes, m'Lady sorceress," the witch hunter saluted, smirked and gave her a hard smack on the raw butt before leaving her alone. Sighing with relief, Triss picked up her clothes off the floor, then dove and bathed her cum-covered face with cold water from a bucket nearby. As she looked up at herself in the mirror, her light hazel eyes glowed with fatigue and exhaustion. A usual twenty-four-hour day of a harlot seemed to last months, and the last time she had a moment for herself felt like years ago. Thirst should be her first thought coming to mind, but instead, it was with her missing friends outside struggling to survive.  
  
But maybe they were already dead? Maybe all the fighting was pointless? Maybe she had already failed?  
  
Triss shook her head, trying to push the dark notions away. She was not ready to give up, not yet. As long as someone with credibility she trusted didn't show clear evidence proving otherwise, Triss decided to keep believing that all her friends were sound and safe, laying low to attract unnecessary attention. But trust? A simple but strong word that could mean everything to somebody in her situation, making all the difference between success and failure, life and death. It was something extremely valuable now, more important than crowns or alliances. She couldn't deny herself of it or exclude the risks at all.  
  
But who she could put her trust in? Geralt was not here. Zoltan and Dandelion could be everywhere. Keira Metz was somewhere in Velen and untraceable without the megascope. Philippa Eilhart was missing too, and Sheala de Tancarville and Margarita Laux-Antille were in jail called Deireadh in Oxenfurt. The number of her allies could be counted on the fingers of one hand, being short like loo roll in a public restroom.  
  
And there was still Dijkstra, of course. During the last seven days, she asked her Madame to deliver him a message, a request to pay out her money. After three times and getting no answer, Triss thought it was time to pay him a visit in person and headed off with tentative papers in the pocket, risking her neck. But as Triss stood before the massive doors of the bathhouse and knocked at them, nobody came and opened. This was when she understood that her money was lost at all and she was really alone now. At this moment, Triss knew she had literally reached rock bottom, came to realize that another way was required.  
  
Another plan and approach.  
  
After squeezing her curvy body into the ultra-short mini dress with shoulderless sleeves, Triss put the black lace thong on, stretched up the thigh-high, white stockings to her buttock cleavages and slipped into the seven inch high heels every whore of the Massive Oak had to wear. Afterward, she reapplied the makeup and braided her hair to two buns, giving her tired appearance a way to shine again. As her fingers drifted to the green medallion jammed between her perky breasts, old memories unwittingly passed the mind and reminded her of why she was doing all these humiliating things.  
  
And the situation was what it was. She couldn't turn the clock back and change it. She had to work with what she had now, make the best of it. Triss Merigold of Maribor, former advisor of King Foltest and founding member of the Lodge of sorceresses, the 'Fourteenth of the Hill'. That was her. No matter what people were saying or pretending to see in her, calling her now. She was NOT a slut, a whore, not really, just a woman like any other trying to get by. Yes. That's just it. A common sorceress who was in a mess and needed to do whatever it took to weather the storm she was living in. A sorceress and woman who was forced to adapt herself to new circumstances, situation and reality. That's all.  
  
After reapplying the mascara and lipstick, Triss went off from the mirror and headed downstairs, sexily tottering through the lewd noises of moans and constant knocks coming from every room and corner. It was noon, or how the Madame used to call it 'the little rush hours' of the day. Most customers were looking for a way to allay their hunger for food and affection, making the Massive Oak and its own kitchen the perfect place to do so. During these two hours, all girls were relentlessly touting for new patrons to win them over to the evening's main event called 'the big rush hours'. Eighty percent of each harlot's net income was depending on it, tradition what became a simple question of survival in the prostitution business today.  
  
And Triss had to do this too, of course.  
  
"Hey, Triss. Good to see you here. Cinia wants to speak with you in her room. Guess you get your first paycheck," Gabrielle smiled with a wink as the red-haired sorceress reached the second floor. "And I think she also has other things to discuss with you. You better visit her now, alright?"  
  
Triss nodded and directly headed to the end of the floor where the Madame's own quarters were, knocked at the closed door two times before she went inside when she heard Cinia's voice asking her in. "Ah Triss, you're already here. Splendid. Please close the door and take a seat. We have important things to discuss," the halfling whoremistress stated and walked to the little safe between the wardrobe and the bed. Triss recognized that the room itself wasn't lavishly furnished or different from other rooms in the house. Only the wooden desk stood out a little bit and indicated that it was maybe a workroom and not a bedchamber.  
  
"Today is a good day for you Triss. Firstly, take this, please. Here. Two hundred and forty crowns, net and tax-free. You deserved it." Cinia handed over a heavy bag and made a mark in the book before her. "My first advice I always give my girls when they've earned their first pay: Go and open an account with a bank, preferably with Vivaldi's, and then pay your entire money in. And this is important, dearie. Don't even think to store your money under your bed or pillow. You get rubbed before you can even say 'I am fucked!'. Do you understand me? And if you have opened that account once, I can directly remit the money into it so you don't always have to go there, not to mention the weekly interest you get these days."  
  
Two hundred and forty crowns. It felt like years ago when Triss earned so much money at once, hands slightly trembling at its weight when her fingers clenched it. "Do I not need valid identification papers for this?"  
  
"Yes, absolutely right. I got your original and real papers here. Take them. Don't forget to carry them with you. Always. And don't lose or leave them somewhere. With those papers, you're able to move around freely and pass those stupid checkpoints the Temple Guards have established all over the city's districts. But you can't leave Novigrad by one of its gates or ship. Alright?" Cinia enjoined Triss with piercing eyes who seemed to be glancing through the letters. Her new identity was Scarlett Greenstein, born in Tretogor and been the oldest sister of three daughters. Her mother was Marié and her father Gustaf. Both were peasants on the outskirts of the capital city, and still alive.  
  
"Are those people real? I mean not that I come across them someday and get into trouble," Triss asked, feeling like she would have a lump in her throat. Her own parents abandoned her when she started to study in Aretuza. Later, she had been told that they had died in the wake of the coldest winter Maribor would have ever suffered from. Having now a family again, even a fake one, made her sad and happy at the same time. A strange feeling.  
  
"Yes, they actually are, but that won't happen. As far as I know, there exist fifty-six Scarlett Greensteins in Redania, and before you even ask NO, the real Scarlett didn't have to die so you could take her place. The Greenstein family you belong lost their daughter to influenza two years ago and allowed me to use her identity in exchange for an annual fee till you die. You can even pay them a visit and they would welcome you with open arms. That's part of the deal, sweetheart."  
  
Triss pouted in amazement, never heard that something like this would be possible.  
  
"I got more for you. Three of your missing friends, Triss. My primary contact told me that he found out where... wait what were their names again... I put them down on a paper... Ah here," the halfling woman uttered and lifted another sheet of paper while the red-haired sorceress was almost bursting with curiosity. "There is a good news and a bad one. First of all, the good news is that your friends called Anisse, Annabelle and Berthold are alive and not arrested by the Witch Hunters. However, the bad news is that they've been taken hostage by Igor, better known as "the hook" and Whoreson Junior's right-hand man. Tipsters would say Igor is abusing the girls as his personal sex slaves while forcing the poor alchemist to brew heal potions for his own men fighting in the arena... I'm sorry, dearie."  
  
An awful feeling of shock and relief overcame the red-haired sorceress sitting with crossed legs on the chair, face paralyzed cause of the emotional roller coaster she was going through. She and Anisse had always been having a bit of trouble together but she had never wished something like this on her, less on Annabelle and Berthold. Both tender girls must have to go through hell, experiencing agonizing pain and humiliation while she was so lucky to fall into friendly hands. Triss didn't dare to imagine how Berthold must feel seeing his friend and wife being defiled this way. On the other side, they were still alive and not dead at least. And right now she gladly took every positive sign she could get, although it was tinged with bitterness and misery.  
  
"What's the plan? How do we save them?"  
  
"WE do nothing, Triss. Both finding and rescuing your people are my associate's job, not ours. As a part of the deal, he only keeps us informed, but he solves the problems the way he thinks it's best. Don't get any strange ideas like trying to save them by your-"  
  
"But I can help them. With my magic, I would make all the difference. Before all this shit happened, I suppose to be a sorceress, remember? You can't really expect me to do nothing and twiddle my thumbs while my friends are taken hostages and used as sex slaves, do you?" Triss countered red with anger, shot in the air from the seat.  
  
"But that's exactly what I want, Triss!" The Madame grunted, then heaved a weary sigh. "Sweetheart. I understand you, really. But the whole deal only works because I personally vouch for you and with my entire business, NOT because my associate is a nice guy and a philanthropist who thinks you and your friends deserve help. HE doesn't do this for you at all. Just for me. AND of course, because I pay him an enormous amount of money from the petty cash. We're talking about one thousand five hundred crowns EVERY DAY!"  
  
For an entire minute, a profound silence fell over the place, the level of the amount leaving the red-haired sorceress speechless and falling back to the chair. "One thousand five hundred crowns. Every day. By the goddess..."  
  
"Exactly, dearie. You thought my words of 'moving heaven and hell' were just a metaphor, did you? Wrong guess."  
  
"But I will never be able to pay you back the entire sum, Cinia. That makes... ten thousand five hundred crowns in a week... Forty-five thousand crowns in a month. Holly goddess... And I've only earned... what was it again?... two hundred forty so far. This is insane. Isn't there another way? Maybe a little less suicidal than this?"  
  
A sweet chuckle escaped the halfling whoremistress' lips. "Sweetheart, I'll say you what the reasons are for spending so much money, alright? We have eleven people, sorceresses, and sorcerer with each of them having an average bounty on the head of seven thousand crowns, in a city where an average wage is fifteen crowns a day. Furthermore, all these eleven fugitives also are on the run and actively chased by the major authority of Novigrad. If this wasn't enough, the authority has also declared a state of emergency which entitles it to carry out the law of arresting, murdering and burning innocent people at a stake without a fair trial. Running scared and being pinched by poverty, commons citizens have willingly become accomplices to the situation. And all these things add up to the realization that - if we really decide to rescue your friends - we have to act faster, cleverer and more cautious than the overwhelming enemy. Money is the key and there is no margin for mistakes here, Triss."  
  
"I agree but... How should I ever be able to pay ALL my debts back?" Triss asked curiously.  
  
Cinia' expression remained serious, scrutinizing the redhead's light hazel eyes as her back braced against the back of her chair, "Who said something about you alone? That would last years, of course. But if you work with your other girlfriends here in my brothel, you should be debt-free within few months. I'm totally sure, Triss, that if you start turning tricks together, you're going to be able to buy a seaworthy ship instead of hiring a grossly overpriced one on the black market... And hey who knows? Maybe I have a good friend here in Novigrad who builds ships and agrees to give you a proper discount. Maybe you will finally leave all this behind and even find your true salvation in the future."  
  
Looking outside the window to the harbor, its long cranes and wooden warehouses, Triss was dwelling on different thoughts, like the real possibility of being successful at the end and free against all odds. A realistic solution seemed to be within reach and the plan could really work. There was just one thing left she still wanted to know.  
  
"Why... Why did you help the first time? I know it wasn't a choice of money now. So why do you help me?"  
  
"Because I was in the same situation as you once, Triss," the Madame stated, eyes glowing in already forgotten memories. "Not exactly the same but I was at an end too. Like you, dearie, I only needed someone who helped me up again, someone who gave me a second chance and believed in me, no matter who I was or what people talked about me." She stood up and walked over to the window behind her, crossed her hands behind her back and let her eyes glide along Novigrad's dirty, beautiful scenery. As the silence gained the upper hand, Triss felt the cold touch of the wind on her soft skin and recognized the first time how a beautiful, golden wavy hair Cinia had. "To be fair, you should know that I don't like your kinda damn bit. The circle of sorcerer and sorceresses has committed terrible crimes against the continent's people. And I know that - under other circumstances - you wouldn't deign to look at me, a halfling, a nobody, a mistress of whores for people like you who were used to wiggle their titled, magically improved butts in the higher society and courts, celebrate sex orgies with kings and ladies and manipulate them the way you personally get the greatest advantage of." Turning herself back at the red-haired sorceress again, Cinia added with a strong voice," But as a former combatant of the Scoia'tael, I did terrible things too, dreadful atrocities I'm not proud of and would like to leave behind... In some twisted and ironic way, we both are monsters. Each one of us in her own way, Triss. And if I got a chance to change my life, you and your friends deserve that too."  
  
Impressed by the Madame's deep words, Triss didn't say anything, fixated the wooden floor with her eyes.  
  
"So enough of this maudlin. There is one thing left we have to talk about. This morning, a gentleman visited us and asked for a specific harlot called Triss Merigold of Maribor. He is an old friend of mine and one of our most loyal patrons, and ready to pay five times the usual fee of twenty crowns, if he's able to spend an entire night with you in the Golden Sturgeon. Unlike other patrons, this client puts great stress in privacy and fulfillment of his special fetish," Cinia explained.  
  
"Alright. What is it?" Triss asked full of curiosity, the addictive sound of coins making her surprisingly fast interested.  
  
"It's actually you, sweetheart. He has a favorite fetish for plowing the famous sorceress Triss Merigold. Since the first day he visited us, he always came up with the same wish and never changed his mind. Under normal circumstances, I do not usually accept requests like this, especially this kind of an escort girl but the client has proven himself as trustworthy. So do you want that job?"  
  
"One job worthy of five clients? And I only have to act myself? Sure," Triss smirked slightly.  
  
"Perfect. You'll head to the Golden Sturgeon before dusk and go upstairs to the first floor, left room. It's important you knock first and then go in if it's empty. On the bed, you'll find clothes and a fox mask you have to put on. Your own clothes should be stored in a chest nearby. If you need to reapply your makeup, there will be a commode with a golden casket containing bottles of perfume, lipsticks, and mascara. But it's very important that you are dressed up and ready when your patron faces you the first time. Beware, dearie, this job will demand a great deal of improvisation and acting skills. And if you'll do it well, you'll have your first regular, and that means everything in this business. Questions?"  
  
Triss shook her head and got up, walked towards the door as Cinia raised her bold voice, "Triss?" Hands on the doorknob, the red-haired sorceress flipped and darted a glance at the halfling woman who looked straight into her eyes. "Tomorrow, you'll be sent out on the streets and be a streetwalker. The number of customers has significantly decreased over the last three days and time has come to advertise and introduce yourself to the common folk of Novigrad. Brialla will explain to you anything you need about being a street harlot and accompany you the whole day to make sure it doesn't happen something... dangerous. Check in with her when you're here again."  
  
"Sure... And thanks Cinia, for everything," Triss said in honesty.  
  
"We WILL find and rescue your friends, dearie. You have my word. I'll even try to persuade my associate to meet you, so you can talk and offer your help in person. Just stay away from the arena in the meantime. I know it must be hard to stand down and trust me. And if I were you, I would try to save my friends at all costs too. But no matter how powerful and deadly you think you are, you can't reach your friends by brutal force... Since the war between Whoreson Junior and the other three crime lords of Novigrad is raging, more than sixty mercenaries are guarding the arena around the clock, alarmed and expecting serious problems any time. Even the NSF and the NSS are observing the entire place and just waiting for the right moment to strike, and for a pretense like a shortsighted, red-haired sorceress who is stupid enough to try all her friends by herself..."  
  
Triss' blood ran cold when she heard the word NSF slipping out of Cinia's mouth. Masked and armed to the teeth, the notorious Novigradian Special Forces were famous for not backing away even when thousands of fire bolts flew their way, infamous for their persistence even when death was a safe bet. The NSF was called into action when fierce opposition or powerful magic was expected, or both. Compared to the NSF, the Witch Hunters were total amateurs and drunkards, idiots who were just learning to hold their swords properly. During her entire time in Novigrad, Triss hadn't seen one of them and been always very grateful for that. Quite apart from Menge, the NSF had his own death list of the Lodge's former sorceresses, with her head in the fifth place after Philippa's, Francesca's, Yennefer's and Fringilla's. The NSF's motto was common and engraving: One Dies, Thousand Rises.  
  
The other word NSS made Triss' skin crawl as well. Unlike the efficient Nilfgardian Intelligence or the well-connected Redanian Secret Service, the Novigradian Secret Service was embarking on a different strategy. Because of the city's geopolitical location and limited size, the NSS wasn't trying to maintain a large, inexpert army of spies and tipsters. Instead, every agent had to pass an extremely rigorous training and then got entrusted with extraordinary authority, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the city, and became a part of an elite group selected from a number of people with different ethnic origins and even species. Their primary responsibility was to preserve stability and order by whatever means necessary. Though they were generally considered as being above the law and had complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a so-called and greatly feared Spectre, derived from the words Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, could be revoked by the Hierarch in a case of gross misconduct. Specters were used to work either alone or in small groups according to the nature of a particular task and to their personal preference. And Triss was very grateful that their paths had never crossed so far.  
  
"So what are WE doing now, dearie?" Cinia asked with a deadly serious expression.  
  
"Nothing. WE do- I do nothing..."  
  
"Good. Now go and turn tricks again, Triss."


	13. Tit for Tat (4/12) (Triss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Cinia told her, Triss attends the Golden Sturgeon to meet her most dedicated and anonymous patron. As clueless the redhead is, she can't believe her eyes when she finally gets behind the unknown customer's true identity. Shocked and thrilled at the same time, Triss decides to make one step further and have the best sex of her life so far but ignoring the impact on her past completely.
> 
> Tags: F/M, blowjob, pussy-eating, doggystyle, bareback, rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 14, 2018

Being on her way to her newest patron and fan, Triss drifted in her high heels through the damp backstreets of the Novigrad Harbor. The aim was the Golden Sturgeon, one of many taverns within the city walls. Its harborside location made the roadhouse a popular location for locals and travelers alike. Majorly frequented by sailors and longshoremen, this rowdy and expansive tavern had a reputation for violent behavior, where fistfights and the battle-hardened people went to quench their thirst for mead and sometimes bloodletting. And it seemed for intimate nookies and flings with whores too.  
  
It was almost dark as the red-haired sorceress reached the tavern with its sign in the form of - what else could it be - a golden fish, a sturgeon swinging in the wind. The place was brim-full. The stench of alcohol almost made her keel over as she stepped in and closed the door behind. Triss' eyes skimmed over the table where merchants, sailors, and slackers were playing some rounds of gwent, laughing and jabbering on about the tight security measures of the Temple Guards or their nagging wives at home.  
  
"The first floor, left room. Here is the key. From time to time I'll do inspection rounds and check everything is fine. Okay?" A beautiful, young girl appeared. Her freckles and blue eyes amazed the redhead. According to the girl's clothes, she was a barmaid and between twenty and twenty-five years old.  
  
 Triss only bowed with a smile and scurried upstairs through the cheerful crowd like a phantom. That was the plan. On the way, she felt how eyes fixated her lascivious body, how sweaty palms slid up the skirt of her skimpy dress and possessively fondled her butt cheeks like they were free-to-use, how fingers ran over her pussy and even pushed inside. Her cheeks blushed as Triss was slapped across the backside several times and she helplessly tottered on to a beefy sailor's lap, chest pressing against each other.  
  
Seeing his chance coming, the drunk man immediately pressed his hands against Triss' C-cup breasts, pinched her already hard nipples and played with them like they belonged to him. A sultry moan escaped the hot-tempered sorceress' lips when the molester reached out for the hem of her dress and pulled it down, made her tits cramped inside the tight dress ooze out like overripe fruits, blatantly presented to every men's pleasure around. "Fuckin' titties are sweat!" Triss heard men blurting. "How much, whore?!" Some of them asked straight to the point. "Which back alley and corner is your home, bitch?!" Another uttered nearby. Triss didn't find the time to drop her own comment as the strong sailor taken her tits hostages began to suck and squeeze his fingers together, tongue flipping over the sensitive skin of her teats before lips embracing its pink buttons and sucking them sore.  
  
The whole affection was too much, as Triss closed her eyes and let him do as he liked. She could feel her pussy juices moisten her black thong and dripping down the man's pants. "What a needy whore we have here. What's your name?" He occasionally asked, breath smelling of cherry. "Triss Merigold, Sir. But for twenty bucks I can be whoever you want," the red-haired sorceress teased, her wet slit constantly caressing his semi-erect cock through the thin fabric of his trousers. "Where is your place to turn tricks, bitch? Where can we all find you if we need a fuckmeat to plow?"  
  
"Massive Oak, Sir," Triss replied in an instant, breathing quickly. "If not there, I'll usually go on the game somewhere nearby. You can't miss me."  
  
"Good, whore. Now fuck off and stop drenching my clothes with your horny cunt. I said bugger off, you useless cumdumpster! I'll fuck you later, not now!" The sailor barked and nudged the surprised sorceress the way she was forced to stand up again. Pussy juices were visibly pouring down the white thigh-high stockings and causing the audience to chuckle in a disdainful manner. Triss' cheeks turned red, not because of the men's abusive treatment and humiliation which was a normal thing and she grew accustomed to it during the last seven days, but because of the shameful realization that she was such a horny slut if she hadn't had her daily usual dose of eight cocks she became so fiercely inured to. Her pussy was lingering after some rough affection so evidently that she had found herself on the verge of selling her curvy body at a symbolic price of one copper to every man passing by.  
  
It was the first time in her life when Triss experienced how much the job and the situation in the brothel had changed her. She was always aware of her strong libido but this was different now, more possessive and tenacious. It revealed a part of her, a dark desire she had accomplished to suppress so far.  
  
But that fight seemed to be over now.  
  
For better or for worse? Triss had no clue.  
  
After stretching the hem of the skirt down to her stockings and fishing the raw tits back under the dress, the red-haired sorceress rushed upstairs. The first floor itself was used as a large storeroom, chests, and bags clogging the way. At the end of it, there were two wooden doors side by side. Triss knocked two times to make sure that no one was inside and then jiggled the key into the lock, and pushed the left door open.  
  
The sight which was presented to her was quite fair, appealing and well furnished from the beginning to the end. Triss thought it smelled like honey as she stepped inside and let the gaze drift over the walls which were decorated with red, golden curtains and a picture of a man holding a quill in his right hand. In the left corner behind, there was a long bed with several pillows placed on the mattress. There wasn't a comforter or anything else covering it, either - just slightly yellowing sheets, ones that were probably new long before Triss had even been graduated, wrinkled and in need of replacing. Triss would never call the bed pretty or luxurious, but considering the situation of the tavern, it was acceptable. On every side, there were also dressers and cupboards filled with bottles and bits and pieces, and candles. A lot of them. Their yellow wax was almost melted down to the wooden surface of all furniture.  
  
_"Charming,"_ Triss muttered quietly to herself. _"Quite the lover's paradise. But it could be worse I guess. It's at least a solid change of scenery compared to the Massive Oak."_ Up next, she noticed some clothes thrown over the bed's frame. When she put the pieces in her hands, her eyebrows raised in surprise and shock. The boots, gloves, pants, thong, shirt, belt and bags, even the dagger. Every single piece of the outfit was exactly the same as she used to wear during the siege of La Valette's castle and the search for Letho, the Kingslayer, in Flotsam. It was back in the time when she was with Geralt, and in a relationship - some sort of. After Letho kidnapped her and she ended up in Loc Muinne, Triss didn't bother to go back to Flotsam again. It seemed her newest customer had somehow achieved to get ahold of her old stuff and was using her original outfit to fulfill his deepest fantasies.  
  
"Oh, poor boy..."  
  
Although it seemed to be a little bit creepy, Triss saw no reason to pack the job in and began to strip naked, slipping out of the high heels first and then pushing the stockings down to the floor and got rid of her pussy-juice-leaking, black lace thong. Finally, she grabbed at the hem of her dress and pulled it over the head, stored all the things in a chest under the bed. As Triss turned herself to reach for her new, old undergarments, her gaze locked at the sight of her naked and sexy figure reflecting from a mirror placed on one of the dressers next to her.  
  
In contrast to popular superstition, sorceresses didn't choose to look so beautiful because of their vanity but as a logical consequence of the way how magic worked. Unlike priestesses and druidesses, who only unwillingly took ugly or crippled girls, sorcerers took anyone who showed evidence of a predisposition. If the child passed the first years of training, magic entered into the equation - straightening and evening out legs, repairing bones which had badly knitted, patching harelips, removing scars, birthmarks, and pox scars. The more an adept in Aretuza was performing advanced arcane magic through the very core of her being, the more her body changed as a result of it. In other words, Triss didn't ask to be beautiful and a bombshell but didn't mind it, either. Which woman would do that? Young sorceresses became attractive because the prestige of their profession demanded it. The ironic result was pseudo-pretty women with the angry and cold eyes of ugly girls. Girls who couldn't forget their ugliness had been covered by the mask of magic only for the prestige of their profession.  
  
Triss never thought she was one of those girls before she became a sorceress. Unlike Philippa or Yennefer, she hadn't knowingly and willingly improved parts of her body to look more 'perfect', just made the scars disappear she had suffered from the Battle of Sodden Hill. Triss was convinced that the freckles and moles on her face, her larger than average breasts and slightly curvier body, her red hair, these things made her different from the standard dolly look of the others. Less a sex object. More unique. Real...  
  
But was this still true?  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
A wave of horror ran through Triss as she stared at the door, not ready to welcome the client the way she should.  
  
"Just a moment please, Sir."  
  
Hurrying back to the original plan of being a cheap whore again, the red-haired sorceress put on her clothes of the good old days by snapping her fingers and casting a spell which let each piece of the outfit perfectly fit on her body in an instant. Her fingers snapped once more, making the makeup and mascara on her face get replied. Triss hopped into bed and felt something hard pricking her arm through the sheets; the fox mask. Immediately, she put it on too and stretched her body lasciviously with one leg over the other, right hand bracing her head while the left ran over her thigh. Heart throbbing, she was anxious to see the mysterious client who had a crush on her.  
  
"Please come in now!"  
  
Slowly, the door got open and a well-built, strong dwarf with tawny hair color, a mohawk haircut, and full beard barged on into the room. The pace of Triss' heartbeat changed painfully, stopped for few seconds while she lay there, paralyzed and taken aback.  
  
Zoltan. Her client and secret admirer was Zoltan.  
  
One of Geralt's best buddies. And her friend too. She felt light-headed.  
  
She was staring at him with her green, wide-open eyes, clearly in shock.  
  
Triss felt like her head was completely empty and yet a hundred thoughts were running through it. Zoltan was using her old clothes to pay whores so they exactly looked like her when he fucked them? For months, maybe years? It was hard to believe that someone she knew for decades was secretly lingering after her this way. All the times when they both had a conversation or just drinking together in a tavern, Zoltan was ready to try to get at her, thinking about a way to talk her around so he could finally push his fat dwarven cock deep inside her tiny sorceress snatch?  
  
And all the time she had no freaking idea. On the other side, it would be a lie if she said that she would have never thought about having sex with him, imagined to look at herself in a mirror while he pounded her mercilessly like a massive, five feet tall bull his bitch, and then Geralt bolted in with white face. But instead of flipping out and trying to kill Zoltan, the witcher would drop his trousers and join in as well. That would have been an interesting and challenging three-way talk afterward...  
  
"Hello Triss," Zoltan said as he entered the tempting tavern room, nodding as he rubbed his hands together in gleeful anticipation. "You're beautiful as ever, even better. You look... you look just like her. Just everythin'." He closed the door and unzipped his brown tunic and white shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side of the bed. "Are you ready to have some fun tonight?"  
  
"With you anytime, Sir," Triss replied, maintaining her cover while she needed time to reflect. 'Zoltan what the fuck are you doing here?' and 'I'm not a slut', she actually wanted to say, except she couldn't make herself actually say the words. A part of her was keeping her back, deceiving her to play along. And to her shame, she didn't exactly mind having Zoltan's dick in her mouth, either. _"You are such wanton bitch, Merigold!"_ The red-haired sorceress heard herself thinking. _"Stop thinking with your vagina and finish this stupidity before it's too late! C'mon, Triss!!"_  
  
"And your voice... holy mother you sound just like her. You have the same sexy voice!" Zoltan shined with happiness, sat down on the edge of the bed, touching her calve softly. "But stop callin' me sir, o'right? My name's Zoltan, Zoltan Chivay. And Triss always calls me by my first name... Wow. It's so incredible. When they told me they would have a new girl called Triss Merigold of Maribor now, I thought you would be just a cheap imitation. But you are beyond me wildest dreams, girl."  
  
_"Just go away. Just leave. You don't even have to say something. Just leave!"_  
  
"Your height, your long legs, your breasts, your hair color and style, even your fragrance... If I wasn't one hundred percent sure that me lovely Triss would never demean herself to go hookin' like a common wench, I'd have picked you for her. No offense." The dwarf's bold hands slithered up from the calve and bag of vials to her thigh and tasty ass.  
  
"None taken, Zoltan," Triss replied sweetly. She knew she should stop this whole situation but the excitement gained the upper hand, and she was still curious where it was going to lead her to. "And I'm flattered. sorceresses are among the most beautiful women on the continent and you said I'd look like one. But before we begin, tell me Zoltan how do you know sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor? What's your and her story? Please tell me everything. Every detail could help me to sweeten our night here."  
  
And then he told her almost everything. Really everything. How they meet each other for the first time. His role in the Second Nilfgaard War. Their connection and time together. His best pal Geralt and Dandelion. Her and Geralt. His secret crush on her since the first day. How he tried to get over her by marrying Eudora Breckenriggs, and he miserably failed. His code of honor, Geralt, and reasons he never revealed his feeling to her. The brilliant idea of stealing all her remaining things from the whorehouse in Flotsam and giving them to harlots to let them dress exactly like her so he was able to cum harder than ever. Having sex with her once every two weeks in the beginning, then two times a week later. How this whole thing started with simple carnal desire and then became an obsession.  
  
Triss had the luck to have her gaping eyes hidden behind the mask while she was listening Zoltan pouring out his heart to her, indirectly. The whole monologue lasted maybe an hour and she felt sorry for him. She couldn't explain why exactly but the entire dilemma Zoltan had been dealing with, the unrequited love and strong desires he had been facing every day, reminded her of herself and Geralt. Triss knew perfectly how it felt to fight for a lost cause and then hate herself for it...  
  
So, and under these special circumstances, she decided to do her dwarven friend the favor he was desperately seeking for. She was having sex with him, and as long as Zoltan didn't know who she really was she didn't have to be afraid of anything. She was just going to treat him like a common john, let him plow her in return for his already made payment. He was a customer like everyone else. And if Triss was honest with herself, she was a simple harlot like one of those hundred girls in Novigrad too.  
  
"Zoltan?"  
  
She started to kneel in front of her friend, descending down between his splayed legs. "Let me suck your cock and I will show you how I really feel for you." To her surprise, though, Zoltan held up a hand in front of her, his smirk growing even wider as he gave her the indication to stop. Twirling his finger, he pointed upwards, motioning for her to stand right back up again.  
  
"What's the rush, Triss?" Zoltan said cheerfully. "I mean, don't get me wron'. I'd love to see those soft, perfect lips of yours embracin' me cock. But..."  
  
"I don't understand," Triss said quietly, totally surprised by his dominating manner, as she watched him rise and plop lazily into the chair next to the door. "What do you want me to do? I thought you wanted-"  
  
"What I wanted," Zoltan interrupted, voice shifting from friendly to possessive. "Was for you to entertain me first. Don't worry, you'll get to suck me dick soon enough. But first, I want you to put on a show for me. I want you to strip for me. Slowly. Take off all your clothes so I can look at every inch of your naked body. And make it sexy, dammit..."  
  
Triss arched her eyebrows, seeing a rather impressive bulge between his legs starting to tent up inside his pants.  
  
"C'mon, Triss. Do it," Zoltan repeated dominantly. "Strip."  
  
Triss stood up nervously and began to move her hips. It was the first time she had to do something like this. Most men visiting her in the brothel just came straight to the point and fucked her. Not her dwarven friend it seemed. Slowly, Triss undid her belts and dagger, and let them fall to the floor. Next, her hands slid over the square, iron button of her green, hooded cotton shrug and its strap, opened them and pushed the piece off her shoulders. In the meantime, she was keeping her body in sexy motion, eyes locked at his.  
  
Zoltan mesmerized the red-haired sorceress' doing, enjoying it to the fullest. Triss proceeded by taking her leather gloves off and with them her green cotton sleeves, tossing them on the dresser nearby. Only her over-the-knee leather boots, her tight brown pants, and white shirt and lengthways green stips remained. As her fingers slipped to the shirt's green stripes, Zoltan interrupted and tossed in, "That's enough for now, Triss. Keep entertainin' me!"  
  
Triss obeyed and put up her arms over her head, closing her eyes as she slowly twirled about in front of her horny dwarven friend. _"Did he ever look through my underwear drawer in Flotsam when I was on the way with Geralt? Did he... did he sniff them? Masturbate with them?"_ The red-haired sorceress asked herself. To her dawning surprise, Triss found the thought of that incredibly arousing. Thinking about Zoltan with his trousers pulled down, with her panties wrapped around his stiff dick as he jerked himself off. It made her start to feel damp with desire.  
  
"How many times did he watch me through the hole when I took a bath, changed clothes or masturbated in my room?" Triss thought, heart pounding with nervous, naughty excitement as she spun around right in front of her friend. As she finished spinning around, she dropped to her knees right in front of him, slapping her hands squarely on his thighs, wiggling her tasty ass about as she suggestively licked her lips. With her face right in Zoltan's crotch, she couldn't see his face, but she heard the short, surprised gasp that escaped from his lips, and she fought hard not to smile. _"He thinks he's in charge,"_ Triss mused. _"Maybe I should show Zoltan who's really in charge..."_  
  
The red-haired sorceress ran her fingertips further up Zoltan's thighs, tracing them lightly over the outline of his raging hard-on. As the dwarven john gasped again in unabashed pleasure, Triss slowly rose to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she quickly tugged at the strings of her shirt and let it drop to the floor, exposing the C-cup tits jammed in the strapless bra. With Zoltan's rapt attention on her perky bosoms, she made several steps back, sat on the bed while stretching her legs wide open so she could take off her long boots. Barefoot and biting on the lower lip, Triss turned around and kneeled on all fours, spanked her butt few times before pulling the pants down her long legs, presenting Zoltan her almost naked body and flesh.  
  
"Good, Triss. You were always such a talented sorceress. No wonder Geralt was in love with you," Triss heard him uttering, hooked her thumbs into the barely-there waistband of the skimpy lace panties she wore, and yanked them down to her ankles as well. Swaying her hips in rhythm to the music in her mind, she moved right up to Zoltan again, his eyes wide and glazed with utter lust, gyrating in front of him. Triss reached behind herself, undoing the clasp of her strapless bra, and let it fall into the dwarf's lap, letting her huge, luscious breasts free right in front of his lust-crazed face. As she danced, the sorceress watched with a mixture of dread and delight how Zoltan's eyes glazed with wanton excitement, sliding downwards to stare right at her crotch, right at the red curls of her damp muff... and then Triss clambered on top of him, putting her hands on his shoulders as she straddled him, shamelessly grinding her pussy against the bulge in his pants.  
  
"Is this what you want, Zoltan?" She asked her secret admirer, her voice quavering with both submission and excitement as she brazenly rubbed her cunt against his lap. Lowering her face so her forehead touched Zoltan's, her nose almost grazed against his as her red hair brushed against his face. "Do you like it when I act like a whore-"  
  
Suddenly, Triss felt her friend's hands roughly grabbing her sides, and then, Zoltan yanked her towards him, crushing his lips against hers as she writhed naughtily on his lap, his tongue eagerly pushing into her mouth. Triss didn't stop him. Instead, she passionately kissed her ex-boyfriend's best pal right back, her tongue intertwining with his as she pressed her round, heavy breasts against his chest. His hands roughly grabbed her ass cheeks as she continued to gyrate lewdly on his lap, kneading her soft, pale flesh with his strong fingers, and she felt her dwarven john's erection start to rub insistently against her wet, excited slit.  
   
_"Can't believe it what I'm doing right now. But it feels so good," Triss thought dazedly. "So fucking good..."_  
  
"More," Zoltan gasped, as he finally broke off his passionate kiss with his sorceress girlfriend, and then, abruptly, he grabbed Triss by her arms, pushing her up away from him and tossing her onto the bed. Shocked and impressed by the dwarf's strength, the red-haired sorceress lay naked on the bed on her back for a moment, reflecting what had just happened, her heart racing inside her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
Dimly, Triss was aware of Zoltan standing at the edge of the bed, yanking off his pants and his boxer shorts. Up next, she began to realize that he was pulling off his shirt as well, as she prepared herself for sucking her dwarven friend's cock, and letting him bathe her tonsils with more of his hot, sticky jizz. But the fact that Zoltan wanted more than that made her wish he would have told her earlier about his feelings, showed her how much he really wanted to fuck her. And as her friend stripped completely naked as well, and clambered onto the bed with her, Triss realized that his depraved desires for her went far, far beyond anything she had imagined.  
  
"What... what are you doing, Zoltan?" Triss asked curiously, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise as the dwarven fancier crawled between her legs. She noticed that his cock was stiffly standing at attention, with clear pre-cum already dribbling with excitement from its fat tip of his eight-inch piston. "Aaahhhh!!!" Triss let out a soft, excited groan as Zoltan put his face right over her slit, then began lapping earnestly at her sodden pussy, parting the lips of her nether regions with his tongue and noisily slurping her wetness. Helplessly, the red-haired sorceress looked down at Zoltan's rucked face as he began to eagerly devour her cunt, licking the soft, slick folds of her sex with obvious glee.  
  
"Gettin'... mmnnff... your pussy ready for me, Triss," Zoltan said. "Always asked myself... ssslllppp... how your pink snatch must taste like." The dwarf's tongue fluttered under the hood of his best girlfriend's clit, and she moaned in unashamed pleasure, her hands tightly gripping the sheet that covered the bed as his talented tongue lapped hungrily at her cunt. "You're me whore now, Triss... and I'm going to fuck... mmnnff!!!... fuck you like the whore you are!" The horny sorceress felt the blood drain from her face, even as her hips bucked against her dwarven john's ravenous tongue. And while there were a thousand reasons why Triss knew she shouldn't let Zoltan put his cock inside her cunt, one point craved inside her head louder than all the rest...  
  
... she was infertile, couldn't bear children. Due to somatic changes and dysfunction of the pituitary gland, all sorceresses were sterilized once they became apprentices in Aretuza. Her womb and pussy could be sullied and filled with endless supplies of fruitful cum and she didn't have to fear any serious consequences, never. And there was more to it. Apart from the well-known infertility, the change essentially affected every sorceress' sex drive by raising its intensity and sensitivity to giddy heights as well. Which was not logical at all. According to biology, the reproductive capacity of a woman was closely linked to its estrogen release. In other words; if a woman was sterilized, her biological clock should be severely weakened and the sorceress should almost lose her sex drive.  
  
So why was quite the opposite the case here?  
  
Margarita Laux-Antille herself, headmistress of the magical academy in Aretuza decided to approach the problem. After five decades of study and research, she found out that magic was altering the hormonal regulation and constantly creating a natural counter-effect by balancing the loss of fertility and boosting the sorceress' libido. The reason why this discovery was so remarkable was the fact that the effect itself happened unknowingly and naturally. Although magic was the primary trigger, the following process was just biological. And again, there was more to it; a so-called 'negative' effect. As the last consequence, the inner clock of sorceresses, which was responsible for forcing them to get impregnated and become mothers, was altered too. Or put another way; once Triss willingly or unwillingly started to have sex, she became a slave of her magically misguided inner clock, which was desperately coercing her to get knocked up and fucked till the job was done, and her need to become a mother was satisfied.  
  
A doom loop, sorta.  
  
So Triss didn't see the urgency to stop, couldn't actually. But she had noticed that Zoltan's fat cock was still twitching, and she saw that feral, hungry gleam in his eyes. He fully intended to fuck her, and wanted to fulfill his most depraved dreams of shagging his best friend Geralt's red-haired mate while any doubts were able to enter his lust-crazed mind anymore. He wanted to fuck his sorceress friend and whore, that was all... and nothing was going to stop that.  
   
Absolutely nothing at all.  
  
"Please Zoltan," Triss whispered. "Fuck me... Make me your sorceress wench... oooohhhhHHHH!!!!"  
   
The red-haired sorceress groaned with obscene delight as the dwarf's tongue slipped into the wet folds of her sex, running her fingers through his spiky, mohawk haircut as he decadently pleasured her with his mouth. _"He's such a good pussy eater,"_ Triss thought dizzily. _"He makes me feel so good... so fucking good... I bet his cock would feel even better, and much better than Geralt's."_ As crazy as it was, Triss realized that she didn't want Zoltan to stop at all. And that she was actually looking forward to having him fuck her. Tears of guilty shame rolled down her cheeks, even as she groaned in ecstasy, and Zoltan's tongue slobbered and slurped away at her sopping cunt. The red-haired sorceress felt like a complete, disgusting whore, exactly like people and especially Yennefer said she was...  
  
... and she was loving every second of it.  
  
Triss let out a sudden cry of surprise as she felt Zoltan's tongue abruptly leave her twat. She felt his hands roam across her legs to firmly grip her thighs, spreading them even wider apart. Tilting her head up slightly from where she lay to look at Zoltan, Triss saw that her dwarven lover was sitting up on the bed, kneeling excitedly between her legs, moving her body around so the backs of her thighs rested on his knees. She felt the tip of his cock graze lightly along the length of her creamy, naughty slit, and she sighed and squirmed with pleasure.  
  
"Time to show you what a dwarf's prick is made of, Triss," Zoltan said with a happy, wicked smirk. "You don't have to settle for little witcher dick anymore... you can have my dick, girl, whenever you want!" He held his impressively big cock in his hand for a moment, lewdly slapping it against the entrance to his sorceress friend's sex, then pushed the head of his prick into the sensuous depths of her sweet, dripping honeypot.  
  
"Zoltan... I want you," Triss whispered hoarsely. "Fuck me please nnmmmfff!!!!" She let out a loud, sobbing scream as her lover's cock fully entered her, sliding enthusiastically into the depths of her tiny, sorceress pussy, then entered her, fucking her. He was actually fucking her, the snug walls of her cunt gripping the length of his pistoning shaft as he frantically began pounding away at her with wild abandon.  
  
"Holy shit," Zoltan gasped. "Your pussy feels amazin'... nnnggghhh!" He pushed himself fully inside Triss' cunt, the full length of his cock buried inside her warm, wet depths. "I can't believe... aaahhh!!!... so much better... than I even... nnnggghhh!!!... ever imagined! I can't believe it... fuck, yeah!!!... can't believe I'm fuckin' you!!" Triss looked up in disbelief at Chivay as his scrumptious dick began earnestly hammering away at her sex-starved twat, her eyes widening as she saw the expression on her dwarven friend's face change from something malevolent and cold to one of absolute, blissful joy, and inexperienced joy at that.  
  
_"Zoltan is really fucking me,"_ Triss thought. _"Geralt's best friend is humping me... I'm his bitch!"_ As ashamed as Triss should feel by Zoltan fucking her, she felt strangely pleased by that more and even more turned on by that thought as well. I'm his whore... I'm his first sorceress lover... "By Melitele's big tits, you're so tight," Zoltan said happily. "I'm fuckin' you... damn, yesss, I'm fuckin' you, Triss!" His scrotum slapped hard into Triss' ass cheeks as he slowed his pace for a few moments, clearly savoring the depraved sensation of his prick slowly sliding in and out of his girlfriend's wet pussy. "This is... uunnghh!!!... so fuckin' PERFECT!!!"  
  
The red-haired sorceress looked up at Zoltan's body as he fucked her, admiring his just five feet tall but potent body. _"He's so robust,"_ Triss thought. _"Because of his shorter height, he can't haul off as much as Geralt, but Zoltan is slim, wiry, massive, with incredibly hard clout at each thrust and... and an incredibly big cock."_ Triss had already gotten a rather up close and personal look at Zoltan's impressive prick one day he visited her at home in Vizima. After he used her bathtub and had forgotten to take a towel, Zoltan asked her to bring him one. Easy thing, right? Triss refused to use her magic and decided to push the towel through the curtains. So, the barefoot sorceress walked upstairs and towards the standing and shaking dwarf behind curtains, and then slipped on the moist floor and touched down right between his legs. It was an awkward moment. Back then. As Triss straightened herself, her face was on the same level as Zoltan's semi-erect cock. Just a simple 'Wouuuw' came out of her mouth while her eyes were locked on his eagerly twitching manhood. Within few seconds the situation lasted, only one question unwittingly crossed her mind: How it would be to have such a cock gloriously stuffed inside her tiny cunt?  
  
And today, finally, the lust-crazed, horny sorceress knew it felt utterly fantastic!  
  
And when Zoltan began ramming that impressive prick inside her with hard, frenzied strokes again, it felt even more fantastic. "Oh Zoltan," Triss whined, as the dwarf enthusiastically began thrusting his cock into her cunt at an even more frantic pace. "Don't pull out... fill me up, please... MMMM!!! FUCK!!!... when you think you're going to cum... you can cuUUHH!!! YES!!!... cum on my tummy, or my tits... even on my face or in my mouth... OHH!!! SHIT!!! MMMM!!!... just mark me as your dwarven bitch! Please..."  
   
Triss' voice trailed away into a mewling, incoherence whine of decadent bliss. As amazing as letting Geralt fuck her had been, the feeling of Zoltan's cock plundering her cunt was even better. She lay there on the bed, pinned beneath her horny, sex-crazed son, raising her legs high in the air and wrapping her ankles behind his waist, loving every deep, savage thrust of his hard dick into her wet pussy. She humped her hips shamelessly back again Chivay's invading shaft, pressing her feet against the small of his back, trying to cram as much of her best friend's beautiful prick inside her sorceress twat as she could. "You like my cock inside you, me sorceress bitch?" Zoltan growled at Triss, as his cock slid relentlessly in and out of her slick, sodden pussy. The veteran grinned wickedly down at his best pal's girlfriend as he fucked her, his eyes gleaming with wanton delight as beads of sweat dripped from his whiskery chin and splattered onto her soft, jiggling breasts.  
  
"Do you... uhhhh!!!... do you like bein' fucked by a proper dwarven cock? Bet I... nngghh!!!... fuck, YES!!!... bet I fuck you way better 'n Geralt does, right?" Triss closed her eyes and nodded. She said nothing but began slamming her pelvis back against Zoltan's invading cock, moving her hips slightly from side to side as he fucked her with wild abandon. Wallowing in the delicious sensation of having her tight, naughty pussy hammered hard by her depraved, excited friend, she moaned loudly, writhing in ecstasy as her snug sex gripped Zoltan's glistening, pistoning prick.  
   
"That's what I thought," the muscular dwarf said with a lazy smirk. He slowly pulled his hard cock out of his sorceress harlot's dripping cunt, running his hands down her sides and across the pale, creamy flesh of her toned, flat tummy, making her whimper with unashamed exhilaration as he teased the entrance to her wet sex with just the fat, thick mushroom head of his dick. "Tell me you want it, Triss. Tell me you want me cock inside you, fuckin' you like a slut..."  
  
"I-I want it," Triss whispered, could scarcely believe the words coming out of her own mouth, totally underestimated her dwarven friend's big cock and sex drive. It was as though someone else was speaking. Except she knew the words were hers. And she knew that they were absolutely true. "I want it, Zoltan. Fuck me!... Fuck me like a slut. Your slut!"  
  
Zoltan's eyes widened and Triss realized that even he was convinced by what she was saying, then saw that naughty grin on his face growing even wider, and let out a scream of ecstasy as he slid the length of his wonderful, yummy prick fully back into the depths of her warm, willing cunt. Brazenly, Zoltan gave his best girlfriend a vicious slap on her ass cheeks with the palm of his hand as he resumed fucking her in a hard, wild frenzy, and Triss whimpered with surprised glee, loving how good the dwarf's cock felt sliding in and out of her cunt, loving the sweet hurt from his slap, surprised as well by how much she enjoyed the stinging hurt of his hand.  
  
Zoltan leaned forward slightly, bringing his face to Triss' ample, bouncing chest. His lips closed down tightly around one of her big, firm nipples, and she cried out loudly as he enthusiastically began sucking on her breasts, even as his thick prick kept relentlessly slamming in and out of her cunt. She moaned as his teeth tugged playfully on her nipples, and she found herself - to her own amazement - grabbing her own ankles, raising her long, lean legs and lifting them high into the air, spreading her thighs even wider. She wanted Zoltan's dick even deeper inside her, the raw sensation of his full length plunging into her pussy was unbearably good. Every part of Triss' perfect body tingled with raw, decadent excitement, and her hands clenched hard at the filthy sheets of the bed, her toes curling as Zoltan's fat cock brought her closer and closer to the edge of a powerful orgasm.  
  
"Zoltan, yes, yes, yes," Triss hissed loudly. "Fuck me like a nasty whore... ooh!!! Like that, like... UUUGGGHHH!!!... yes, yes, YES!!!!... like that, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmeFUCKME!!!!" The delicious sensation of having Zoltan's dick inside her cunt was simply fantastic. She couldn't get enough of it. She loved it, every single filthy second of it. And she wasn't scared or embarrassed or afraid of the notion of being used by Geralt's best friend anymore, not at all. If anything, the beautifully perverse thought of sucking and fucking Zoltan like some disgusting, filthy whore made her excited beyond belief.  
  
_"I'm some kind of sick pervert,"_ Triss thought. _"And I don't care... I love it... I love having Zoltan's cock inside me..."_  
  
"Ohmigoddess, I'm going to cum, Zoltan," Triss gasped. Her soft, round breasts bounced around madly as her lover kept relentlessly plowing away at her pussy. "I'm going to... oohh!!! ooHHH!!! OOOHHH!!!! OH SHIT, Zoltan, YES, FUCKING YES!!!" She threw her head back and let out a loud scream, not giving a shit if the entire tavern could hear her cries of ecstasy through the paper-thin walls of the room, arching her back as her hips bucked and spasmed with uncontrollable, unimaginable bliss. Dizzily, Triss felt a wave of sinful delight wash over her entire body as she creamed herself all over her dwarven lover's thrusting cock, bathing the full length of his plundering shaft with her lewd juices.  
  
Bright lights danced in front of her eyes as she came, again and again, her whole sorceress body shuddering with carnal joy as Triss found herself lost in the foggy haze of her orgasms. In fact, she was so drunk on the lewd pleasures coursing delightfully through her body that she didn't notice the glazed, excited look on Zoltan' face.  
  
Or what he was saying.  
  
"I'm gonna cum, too, Triss!" He gasped hoarsely. His body suddenly stiffened as the thrusting of his cock into his sorceress slut's cunt grew more labored, and his hands gripped his red-haired wench's upper arms tightly, pinning her firmly beneath him. "Yeah, Triss... oh, shit, yeah! I'm cummin'!" The red-haired sorceress' eyes flew open wide with surprise as she felt the dwarf's cock twitching urgently inside her slick pussy, and then felt the lewd, exquisitely wonderful sensation of her best dwarven friend's cumming messily inside her, shooting jet after ropy jet of hot, sticky semen into her cunt.  
  
"No I shouldn't do this," Triss should have said but brought out no letter. Every blast of Geralt's closest friend's hot cum flooding her eager, naughty cunt felt absolutely heavenly to her. In fact, it felt perfect. Triss found herself hugging Zoltan tightly with every spurt of his semen, locking her ankles again around his waist, keeping his hard, spasming dick deep inside of her for as long as she could.  
  
_"When Zoltan is inside my pussy, it feels so good,"_ Triss thought dizzily. _"It's just the way it should be..."_  
  
She raked her fingernails lightly down the dwarf's back, scarcely believing what was happening. And how much she loved it. A ragged sigh of euphoria escaped her lips as Zoltan kept fucking her, his cock still pumping her cunt full of his seed. Finally, he let out a moan and collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder. As his sweat-covered chest pressed against his sorceress friend's soft, succulent tits, Triss was delighted to feel the rapid pounding of his heart against her, her own mask still intact.  
   
"Tell me, Triss. Are you still convinced that you made the right choice when you chose Geralt over me?" Zoltan asked her, his rigid cock still firmly buried deep in her cum-drenched cunt. As he tilted his head slightly upwards to look at her green eyes hidden behind the fox mask, though, Triss thought she also saw a hint of a wicked spark in her dwarven john's eyes too.  
  
"I was a fool, Zoltan, a stupid sorceress. Can you forgive me?" Triss asked, and before her dwarven john could say anything leaned up slightly, putting a hand to his head as she drew him into a slow, sensuous kiss.  
  
"You are ME girl, ME bitch now. Not Geralt's anymore. Do you understand that?" Zoltan said excitedly, expression gleaming with dominance. "As ME bitch, Triss, your sorceress body is dwarven territory now. It belon' to ME. I OWE IT!"  
  
"Yes, Zoltan. I'm yours, only yours," Triss uttered. "You fucked and treated me the way Geralt never did. He was always too gentle, too slow, too weak. Now I regret spending so many times with him instead of you. Your cock is so much better." The dwarf smirked delightfully, running his fingers across the curves of Triss' full, heavy breasts as he propped himself on top of her sweaty, trembling body. As Triss kissed the top of his sweaty head, stroking his hair gently, Zoltan played with her tits before nestling his head against her shoulder, kissing it softly. The red-haired sorceress wriggled her hips about a bit and loved the sensation of Zoltan's still-hard cock inside her cunt, realizing how she could make him gasp with pleasure when she did it.  
  
"The next time when Geralt visits you, what are you gonna tell him, Triss?" Zoltan asked. "Next time when Geralt asks you about your job, your life, and purpose, what will your words be?"  
  
Before Triss wanted to give Zoltan his deserved answer, she put a finger under his chin, lifting his face so she could give him a soft, sultry kiss, sucking on his tongue as it slipped into her mouth. In return, Zoltan kissed her neck, and gently pinched one of his newest bitch's big, dark nipples. "I'll tell him that I go hooking like any cheap whore in Novigrad, that I'm your personal property and bitch to use and abuse now. That I love big, fat dwarven cocks... your cock more than his little sausage. I'll tell him he should bugger off again, that there is nothing to dig out here."  
  
"I'd like that, me little sorceress slut. It's good to see you know your place. But Geralt is not here yet and I paid for a whole night. So let's make the remainin' hours worth me time," Zoltan uttered possessively and a wicked shiver of delight ran up his spine. And just a short while later, as Triss straddled him on the tavern bed and rode his cock again to another delightfully filthy orgasm, her big, round tits bouncing around merrily as she came messily once more all over her best dwarven friend's pistoning shaft and was so lost in her decadent pleasures that when Zoltan blasted her pussy and her womb full of another huge, creamy batch of his dwarven baby batter again, Triss' cheeks reddened with pleasure when the words 'Yes, breed me Zoltan, please...' flipped over her plush lips.  
  
The next coming hours made the red-haired sorceress lose track of time. She briefly remembered how they fucked each other doggy style on the bed, then missionary again on the table which almost seemed to collapse because of Zoltan's heavy, brutal thrust into her slushy snatch. The usually calm and polite dwarf she used to know even accomplished to plow her against the door while carrying her entire weight and body with his arms. Triss was amazed by Zoltan's stamina and strength, stopped counting after he came inside her eleven times in a row. Luckily, the fox mask survived all adversity and remained in one piece. It would have been a disaster if not.  
  
It was the pure fuck-orgy till dawn when Zoltan finally spluttered his last seed deep inside her womb, and then rolled over to his side of the bed and began to doze off. Back bracing against wooden bedstead, Triss sighed in relief, her ass totally sore of spanking and bouncing. It didn't last long when the dwarven john's satisfied snoring and breathing filled the entire room. Zoltan gave everything he got and was totally worn out. And the red-haired sorceress felt the same way, as she let her gaze shift around the messy room and admire the beautiful scenery. Sleep was knocking at the backside of her head but she knew she couldn't stay here much longer. The job was done, her dwarven friend delighted with the best night of his life and time had come to leave.  
  
Feeling the elastic band of the mask pressing painfully against her head, the tired sorceress decided to take it off as she nudged Zoltan several times to make sure he was sleeping like a log. "Hey Zoltan, are you asleep? Zoltan?" The dwarf's crashing snores continued with the same intensity like before when she covered his body with the blanket and gave him a little smooch on the head. "Good dreams my little bear. You earned it."  
  
With that said, Triss got out of the bed and tugged off the aching mask, savoring the clear view before her eyes. After whisking the cum and sweat off of her face, she opened the chest and put her work clothes of a whore on, with the undergarment and stockings first, then dress and high heels at last. Finally, her fingers shifted in the air and reformed her sexily ruffled hair to a two-bun hairstyle.  
  
Ready to go.  
  
But as Triss reached the door, she noticed that her medallion wasn't with her and around the neck. Quickly and quietly as possible, she turned around and sneaked towards the cupboard next to the bed. Because of the predatory fucking, Triss had decided to put it away before it got crush to thousand pieces. Luckily, Zoltan was sleeping soundly, his snores muffling the 'ticks and clicks' of her heels. It didn't take long when Triss closed the clip of the medallion and was ready to leave for good again.  
  
Well, that was the plan. And sometimes things didn't work out the way people thought they would.  
  
Zoltan seemed to have stopped sleeping right at the moment the medallion touched her skin, her hands still at the backside of her neck, as Triss noticed his gaping, shocked eyes locked on hers.  
  
"Triss...?"  
  
"Zoltan...?" She whimpered with hesitation.  
  
The dwarf's eyes were totally paralyzed, face starting to bleach like chalk. For a moment, Triss hoped he would turn his face away and sleep again, maybe believe it was just a bad dream and she was a ghost or something.  
  
But he didn't, of course.  
  
Instead of shouting out loud and barking 'What the fuck?!?' and 'FUUUUCK?!?', the always loyal and controlled Zoltan Chivay only uttered, "Geralt is gonna kill me... so fuckin' kill me..."


	14. Tit for Tat (5/12) (Triss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After savoring her most depraved night with Zoltan, Triss left the poor dwarf without saying a word to go hooking on the streets and to think the previous events through again. Shortly after, she makes acquaintance with a person she would have rather avoided and forces her to change her plans.
> 
> Tags: No sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 14, 2018

Triss was standing on the side of the road, touting for potential customers by showing off her half-naked body and tits. It was afternoon, and she was assigned to the group of street harlots, still coping with what happened the last night in the Golden Sturgeon. After Zoltan found out who she really was, he was visibly overcome by emotions and a real shock. On one side, he seemed to like the idea of having sex with her, the real Triss Merigold of Maribor he was yearning for so long and so desperately. He also seemed to be into the fact that she was nothing but an ordinary whore who turned tricks and went hooking just like any other woman in the continent and not a mighty sorceress of some sort of a royal court, Lodge or White Wolf anymore. Overnight, Triss became an approachable girlfriend, someone Zoltan could bond with and be himself, stop dealing with problems which went beyond the profanity of helping Geralt to solve his problems with the result that he was forced to have a beer at the bar while the lucky Witcher was kindly ploughing her tiny pussy in the room right above.  
  
On the other side, however, Zoltan was clearly struggling to understand why Triss was doing all this today, why she didn't say anything right at the beginning and agreed to have sex with him, even though she must have known what the consequences would ultimately lead up to one day. By one means or another, Triss had to know he wouldn't just consider himself satisfied with fucking a red-haired harlot who surprisingly looked and sounded like the sorceress he was secretly in love with, and leave it at that. She must have been sure that he, Zoltan Chivay, was going to spare no effort to find out her true identity behind the fox mask and catch her. Triss allowed it to happen, without giving a second thought about what all this was going to mean for their mutual future, and Geralt, for their friendship as a whole. Or what's left of it. An irresponsible behavior he couldn't simply turn a blind eye to.  
  
To crown it all, Triss refused to answer the churning dwarf's nagging questions and told him she was too sleepy and wired to discuss all these things right now and so early in the morning. She knew she screwed things up, not because she had sex with Geralt's best friend, but she was caught red-handed at the first night after having the best and most intense fucking in years, and Triss would have decided the same way if she was faced with the same decision once more. Geralt was actually a written off chapter offering no possible future with her and him together. Yennefer of Vengerberg's place in the Witcher's heart was simply too strong to cause it to totter, and Triss finally reached the point of admitting this painful but honest matter of fact and realized that time had maybe come to find her luck with someone else, or rather a strong and well-built dwarf who really seemed to love her.  
  
Admittedly in a very strange way but who was she to judge about what was normal and what wasn't these days.  
  
_"Shouldn't have just left the room last night. Zoltan deserved better,"_ Triss thought, remembering the way she left the room by simply shutting the door in the dwarf's confused face after saying that they should better talk later when her shift on the streets was over and everyone had a chance to calm down, being clearheaded enough to explain oneself the way both would catch better, understand each others' actions of what happened here and the last six hours. Kinda.  
  
And fortunately, it worked and Zoltan didn't try to run after her, although a part of her hoped he would have done it like in one of those trashy, romantic love books she used to read during her time in Aretuza. And perhaps in one of those erotic stories in which the man didn't allow his girl to leave before he didn't get his answers and pussy he deserved and owned. Like in one of those kinky imaginations she was used and fucked until she had no other choice to reveal her true self to him and became his submissive sextoy and slave forever. Triss was sure Zoltan could be that relentless man she needed today. After what he had done to her the whole night, he was clearly just hitting the tip of the iceberg and capable of doing so much to her. Much harder. And now after he knew that his whore called Triss Merigold was the real one, she unwittingly hoped that this would unleash the dwarf's dark, dominant urges once and for all, and make him feel compelled to force his suppressed sexual needs upon his girlfriend and harlot.  
  
Upon her.  
  
"How much, whore?" An elven customer suddenly asked and tore out Triss from her naughty thoughts.  
  
"Twenty crowns, Sir. It's my first day and week as a streetwalker in Novigrad," Triss explained in a girlish undertone while placing her hands on the hips and teasing her customer with her big tits. "Don't miss the chance to be the first gentleman coming in my pussy. What do you say?" The elven dock worker couldn't believe his ears as he grabbed the red-haired sorceress' butt and fondled her soft cheeks possessively, smacked them. A usual behavior and treatment street harlots had to take in at the docks if they wanted to survive and even prevail someday.  
  
Triss didn't mind it either, feeling that the line of having false dignity and insight of being nothing more than a sex object for men's pleasure was already passed by far. After seven days, countless johns and Zoltan Chivay, it was healthier to accept the truth before it made her break under its degrading and misogynistic pressure. Those women who weren't able to reconcile and subordinate themselves to its meaning by their own free will got forced to do so sooner or later. It was inevitable.  
  
To not lose her mind and sink into depression in the process, Triss decided to adjust herself to the new conditions and play by the rules men had laid down to subjugate her kind. Some of her former friends of the Lodge, Yennefer, and Philippa in particular, would not hesitate to call her a wussy and lame duck, blaming her for giving up so fast but Triss painfully learned these days that the best way to survive and keep up the fight was to acknowledge to oneself first that a sorceress who was deprived of her magic abilities didn't vary a bit from an ordinary woman at all. You could deny it and keep fighting, but at the end, you were just precipitating your ruin. Sacrifices had to be made. That was inevitable too. And Triss preferred to get called a whore, slut and wussy then to lose her friends and die for nothing.  
  
Just idiots wanted to get burned of false pride at the stake!  
  
"Fresh meat. The way I like it. Alright, cunt. I take the bait. Where is your real home corner?"  
  
"Follow me, Sir."  
  
The red-haired sorceress walked around the next corner, shaking a bubble butt sexily from one side to the other. It was a cold and rainy day, so Triss had changed into something comfortable to wear before painting the town red. She had slipped on a pair of tight white shorts. They were quite short, and might even be considered 'booty shorts'. The top of the shorts started an inch and a half below her belly button and was held shut by a little gold button just above the zipper. The shorts ended at the point where the back of her thighs began to shape into her ass, and if she bent over, people could see a large part of her ass cheeks showing. The sexy shorts ended roughly at the same height in the front, hugging each leg tightly.  
   
The red shirt she was wearing was a long sleeved plaid button-up. It was an older shirt of Brialla and was too small for her, so Triss didn't mind cleaning in it and getting it dirty. Since she burned her own clothes to ashes and nothing had left to wear, she accepted Brialla's offer with pleasure. But instead of buttoning any of the buttons, Triss had rolled the bottom half of the shirt up to her ribs, wrapped it like a bra under each of her breasts, and then tied it in a knot in the middle. The end result was a huge amount of cleavage. About a half of each breast was visible at the base of the knot, but the shirt widened all the way up to her neck. The knot rested between her large tits as a centerpiece.  
   
Her full waist - from the top of the shorts below her belly button, to just below her breasts - was completely naked. The sleeves were loosened and rolled up to her elbows, and she had on a pair of comfortable five-inch leather heeled ankle boots and white thigh-high thin socks including garter straps and the mandatory yellow ribbon around the right thigh. Her carrot red hair was tied in two buns. Even though Triss was wearing something simple and dated, just to turn tricks for free - she wore the outfit in a way that screamed 'fuck me hard and rough please!'. The elven customer following the red-haired chick licked his lips as he gave the bubble butt a rough spank and then reaped a flirty squeak from her lips in return.  
  
It took maybe twenty seconds when they finally arrived at the right impasse brimful with barrels and crates. Brialla had instructed her to choose one free blind alley and stick with it till the end. If she changed her working space every time she got a new john, the possibility of entering another whore's territory would be too high. And the last thing Triss needed was a catfight and dead competitors. Brialla also warned her that she had to prepare herself for defending her place against other streetwalkers too. The back alleys and streets in Novigrad had their own rules and the survival was much harder and more rigid than in the brothel's warm and separated chambers. If Triss wanted to prevail, she didn't have to shy away from getting herself dirty.  
  
"Here were are-" Triss uttered but was interrupted as the poor clad elf with pointed ears whistled through his fingers. "You did a good job, Evroc. You can have Calli for half the price. Now go and let us alone," a long-haired brunette appeared and stepped closer. Her two french braids hairstyle was sexily ending on her stiff nipples. Her dark red lipstick and long, wavy eyelashes were giving her an irresistible appearance of youthful freshness and beauty, making her look like a doll with reddish orange, round eyes. At five foot four, the elven girl appeared outwardly to be sixteen years old, but the look of elves was deceptive and Triss was sure that the teenage girl had to be at least thirty years old according to her sexy, strong voice.  
  
She was wearing a classy combination of black silk knee-high socks, a high-waisted skirt and heeled ankle boots under her belly. Above, a dark red cropped belly sweater with long sleeves made the serious-looking harlot a wet dream come true for every man on the continent. A high-class prostitute of the noble society of Novigrad. And every piece of her outfit was so exclusive and expensive that Triss was inadvertently envious of her. Even Francesca Findabair would be impressed by such sweet and sultry perfection, Triss was sure. And the Duchess of Dol Blathanna was considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world, by a large margin...  
  
"Well, well... You're the newest sister of our little family and a such a beauty. No wonder every man from south to north of the docks wants to plow you these days," the elven girl spoke down to Triss, even though she was one head smaller in physique and frame. "And the resemblance is amazing. You really look like that red-haired freak of the Lodge. And that face. Just remarkable... It would be a shame if it gets smashed up... by accident."  
  
"W-who are you?" Triss asked with fake confidence, not expected to have a problem right at the beginning.  
  
A bittersweet smile appeared on the brunette's face as she stepped even closer and glared up at her, surrounded by an aura of voluptuousness and superiority. "My name is Aurelia and I'm here to welcome you to our family and congratulate you on your very good start in the Massive Oak. It doesn't happen very often that someone beats two records of mine at one go. Quite impressive."  
  
"Thanks... I guess."  
  
"You're welcome," Aurelia replied snobbishly. "And as a leader and first harlot of the Massive Oak, it's also my duty to put you in mind of the deal every new girl has to agree with if she wants to keep attending to her business. No exception possible I'm afraid, regardless of how famous and successful she already seems to be."  
  
Triss' arms crossed as the elven harlot's smile changed into serious and threatening expression, the round eyes piercing into their opponent's soul like dagger cutting through butter. There was something cooking, and the red-haired sorceress' instincts were running hot. "Alright. What's this deal about anyway?"  
  
"The docks of Novigrad can be a dangerous place for women like us, especially for new streetwalkers who are just trying to hold down a job and earn some crowns to make ends meet. It's impossible for the temple guards to patrol every corner and alley around the clock to keep possible threats and dangerous individuals away from us. We learned long ago that it's a better strategy to look out for ourselves and not to leave something to chance. All you got to do is to contribute your personal share of the weekly paid-off receipts."  
  
"And how much would that be?" Triss asked and expected something like this.  
  
"Not much considering that it will safeguard your job and future, and keep unwanted individuals at distance. With only three-quarters of your last and upcoming earnings, you have nothing to fear from them or someone else, always get paid and treated respectfully by every john in the docks... as long as you reject patrons and customers who are already being claimed by girls for themselves. What do you say, Triss? That's your name, right?"  
  
Triss' green eyes shot open in shock. "THREE QUARTERS OF- No, I can't do that! This is ridiculous. I need every copper and coin to pay off my debts. My friends' lives and future are depending on me, my work as a harlot. If I have to give up so much money and also reject so many potential clients, they'll never get saved and free again. Not to mention how fast Cinia... the Madame would fire me. That's just plain insane! Unacceptable!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, but every girl has people and loved ones she has to take care of somehow, and debts to pay. And unfortunately, I don't know you or your family, and you're not even an elf... So, no. You have to agree and pay, otherwise look out for a new place to sell your yourself, Triss. So what will it be?"  
  
A whiff of panic overcame the red-haired sorceress' curvy figure while she was going through her options, people tense gazes resting on her like a fly on a turd. Her entire plans she had made not so long ago seemed to be at risk.  
  
"Does the Madame know about this? How you try to put new streetwalkers like me away?"  
  
An unavoidable chuckle slopped out of Aurelia's red lips as she braced her butt against one wooden crate and placed her hands on its edge, knees crossing. The elven harlot was resembling an angel, a deadly sweet peach man would love to bite into, and then realize too late that they were actually doomed to die, trapped in her web. With her dark red lipstick and two braids, Aurelia's entire outfit and the teenage body was emitting innocence and virginity, distracting clueless victims from her eyes which were able to send chills up and down their spines. Triss didn't like to admit it, but the elven harlot had something of Philippa's irritating character.  
  
And that was not good. Not at all.  
  
"Cinia? Most certainly. But it does not matter. Not out here. She may be in charge when it comes to the question of who gets a job, who goes on the game and which fourteen girls work at the brothel. But out here, I am the one in charge and responsible for the remaining fifty kittens, for their safety and productivity. I am the big sister who makes sure that everyone stays in line and only those who are worthy and docile get their promotion." Aurelia pushed herself away from the crate, coming very close to Triss' face and looking up. "And I give a shit about the deal you have with that little, undersized halfling scat. I didn't like you right from the beginning. The way you look and high-hat me. The way you make me feel less cunning and valuable. And I don't give a fuck whether your friends suffer or die for whatever reasons. Out here, slut, in the real world I only care whether you pay, kneel and submit yourself to my will and rules. So, I am asking for the last time, Triss. Money or new life purpose?"  
  
The blood in Triss' veins froze as Aurelia literally blackmailed her to commit a financial death sentence. If she agreed, it would literally push her to the brink of ruin and poverty. She would be back at the beginning where she started, never be able to buy her way out of prostitution and become more than a red-haired whore to get used and exploited. A great deal of her own life and those of her friends would run on the streets and Triss could forget the idea of sailing to Lan Exeter for quite a while. She would become a slave to Aurelia's crazy games and be completely and utterly at her mercy. The cold-hearted beast would allow her to serve as many customers Cinia would barely accept to keep the deal going, and with it the suffering as well.  
  
If she decided to revolt though, she would instantly be eyeball to eyeball with all other streetwalkers. Potential roadsides to turn tricks would become extremely limited and Triss would be on her own and segregated, always living in constant fear of getting expelled from the corner she was trying to acquire customers. An option to change the district and go hooking elsewhere would be out of the question, even more suicidal than to take it up with Aurelia and the girls at once. The future of her own and her friends' lives would depend on each client's goodwill, the ability to expand her very own customer base and to prevail against all adversities. An ambitious undertaking. At least one that wouldn't sentence her to slavery, but the risk to jeopardize the agreement with Cinia would be too high.  
  
Unacceptable.  
  
However, in consideration of the past and what happened to Triss when she had entrusted her friends' safety and life to a single person, she was determined to avoid being trapped in that very situation again and at all costs. Once, she made the mistake of choosing the obviously simpler way by busting her back so she could waste thousands of crowns to keep her nerves calm and to feel safe, every single one of her friends suffered for her naivety and silliness with sorrow, blood, and death in hindsight.  
  
But not again. This time, Triss was determined to do her utmost to preserve her independence and to deal with the consequences by her own. This time, she wasn't going to cave in but find a way to bear the risks and do the things her way. The right way. And if necessary by making full use of spells and magic.  
  
"Thanks but I choose to keep my money AND my new life purpose. So no! I refuse to be blackmailed and intimidated this way. And if you think you could bully me to accept this tacky offer, you clearly have no idea who I am. Now you should better go and leave me alone. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. You can be certain of that!" Triss clenched her fist, gaze proving she was serious. Surprisingly, the leader of the street harlots took the red-haired sorceress' reaction with equanimity and seemed not to be impressed at all, as she countered without averting Triss' gaze only once, "Pride comes before a fall. Today you're maybe the johns' favorite celeb whore, but time will come nobody gets an instant hard-on when the name Triss Merigold of Maribor comes up from a shithole, and you'll be forced to sell your useless ass for a little bag of fisstech and coppers to get by. THEN, bitch, I'll piss on your beautifully freckled face, you can count on that..."  
  
"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. Perhaps I'll be the one WHO CONDEMNS YOU to be a public urinal bowl for men to use. Who knows... BITCH?!?" Triss countered, feeling splendid to give it to somebody straight. The whole situation reminded her very much of the time when she was Foltest's royal adviser and dealing with cocky, wannabe powerful bitches called high ladies and lords of Temeria, rich aristocrats, and princesses who thought they could plot behind her back, try to breed discord and persuade the royal court to bump her.  
  
And how she ate such idiots for breakfast.  
  
All of them.  
  
A long silence fell over the place before Aurelia finally walked away with a surprisingly self-composed expression and disappeared around the next corner. Taking a deep breath, Triss needed a moment to reflect about what just happened there, finally seeing no other way to head back to the Massive Oak and to speak with Cinia about all this. Maybe she would find a way to make it possible that she was able to work in the brothel, at least as long as it needed time to cool off the tension between her and this elven bitch. All in all, it was in her interest too that Triss was going to be alive and keep making money.  
  
Without wasting more time, the red-haired sorceress tottered in her five inch, ankle-high boots through the narrow back alleys to the Massive Oak. The air was fresh. The wind was howling in the distance as a thunderstorm was clearly approaching. Walking along a long, wooden landing stage, Triss watched how waves in the sea piled on top of each other and the ships swayed to and fro. The entire sky darkened frowningly. As she wanted to take the next fork to the brothel, a group of men caught her eye and made her stop immediately.  
  
Maybe it was just an instinct, but Triss couldn't help feeling somehow that they affected indifference, watched her closely while talking low. A strange feeling forced her to take another way. While walking along the next narrow alley, she constantly looked back to make sure no one was following her. A moment, it seemed the way that her imagination was running crazy, that she was churned up inside after the bitch-talk with Aurelia, but then those men from the last street occasionally appeared behind her and Triss found herself sprinting.  
  
As she reached an impasse and walked around the next corner, another group of men seemed to come up her way and forced her to turn around and rush from one back alley to another, heart beating in the chest like it was ready to explode. All those men were clearly chasing her and even coming closer and closer. It almost seemed the way that they would finally cut her off, as she barged into an unknown person and fell headlong onto the muddy ground.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. Are you okay?" Triss asked and got up, trying to give the girl a leg-up as well. She was wearing a black cloak, the back of her head hidden behind a hood. The rest of her clothes were plain and simple, but she was clearly not from the docks, a townswoman of the upper district.  
  
"Yes, I think I'll be okay. Thanks," the friendly girl said and whisked off sludge from her navy blue trousers.  
  
"Priscilla, is that you?"  
  
The blue-eyed beauty's expression lightened up as she looked at the red-haired sorceress with a smile and hugged her instantly. "Triss? By the Goddess, you're alive. I thought they got you there. What happened? What are you doing now? What about the others? Are they okay too? What-?"  
  
With a loud clap of thunder, a pouring rain started to flood the streets of Novigrad. The red-haired sorceress and the troubadour hunkered down under the next roof and watched how people tried to do the same. Triss' predators seemed to have gone and for a moment, it was absolutely silent and Triss felt the romantic poet's hasty glance on her body and skimpy clothes.  
  
"Yes, it's true, Priscilla. I'm a harlot now. A long way to fall from being the advisor to Temeria's king, isn't it?"  
  
"I guess it could have been worse. And prostitution it's just a business like any other, that's all. Even many of my closest friends are harlots and compared to others they always used to be very loyal and sincere," Priscilla explained and smiled friendly. "There's nothing you should be ashamed of Triss. Absolutely nothing. But what about the others? Did they make it too? Are they harlots now as well?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story actually." The redhead furrowed her brow and took a deep breath. Then, she told the beautiful and talented troubadour everything, starting with the Witch Hunters' attack and their separation in sewers. How she ended up at the Massive Oak and went hooking to make ends meet, first in the brothel and then on the streets as a streetwalker. How she had a deal with Cinia to find and rescue her missing friends. What happened to Anisse, Annabelle, and Berthold in the area. And finally how she ended up running into her.  
  
It felt embarrassing and painful for Triss to talk about these things she used to keep inside of her the whole time, but also very liberating. Although Priscilla never was a part of her organization or involved in any active way, she didn't hesitate to cover her back and kept performing in the Kingfisher Inn nonetheless. Quickly, she and Olivier became partners, and Triss was sure that without the romantic poet's excellent shows, neither the inn nor the secret organization would have financially survived the last months.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Triss, and for those who lost their lives at the Kingfisher Inn. You didn't deserve this, but if it makes you feel better, I'm no better off than you. After only three days of investigation, the Witch Hunters finally let me and twelve other workers off... with a fine of one hundred thousand crowns... each."  
  
"ONE MILLION- Motherless bastards..."  
  
"And they linked the Kingfisher Inn's future existence to a false confession... They told me if I refuse to confess falsely and accept the entire fine, they would put up the inn for compulsory sale and send me and all the others to the Deireadh prison."  
  
Triss was speechless, mad at the Witch Hunters and even more at herself. The whole situation was her fault.  
  
"And I accepted it, of course. Would have done it anyway. Otherwise, Olivier's death and everything he had fought for were for nothing, and twelve people would have been snatched from their families too. And dead now too." As Priscilla recognized how the red-haired sorceress was sadly gazing into space, she felt the urge to say something, "It's not your fault, Triss. Don't blame yourself for what the Witch Hunters are responsible for."  
  
"I've been trying to tell myself the same but we both know it's not true," Triss countered calmly, pouting. "It was my job to protect you all and I failed because I wasn't ready to do the necessary thing because I was too naive and anxious. That's the hard truth - whether I like it or not... But not anymore. Today I'm determined to not let such terrible things happen to me, you or someone else again. Next time, I'll be ready for those bastards and not back off a damn inch. Next time, they will burn to ashes. Every single one of them..."  
  
It was silent when the blue-eyed troubadour placed her hand on Triss' shoulder and both watched how the heavy rain was transforming the muddy street into a river. It was getting cold and stinking to high heaven.  
  
"Wait a minute. The fine. How by the Goddess have you accomplished to pay the entire sum anyway?"  
  
A sweet chuckle escaped Priscilla's lips. "Not a single copper, actually. I rather contacted my big brothers in Povis and they consented to help me, vouched for me and even made a down payment. Still, have to pay off the one million two hundred crowns to the Church of course, but at least I can do this with the Kingfisher Inn's ninety-five percent of its earnings... As its new owner today, I can actually do that, you know. And everyone keeps his job and doesn't have to live on the streets. Or die."  
  
"Good. That's good. Well done, Priscilla. And what are you doing here at the docks?"  
  
The blond girl took a deep breath. "Since my takings of the entire week directly get transferred to the Church, there is no money left to maintain my instruments the way they should be. And yesterday, my lute's strings cracked and I can't bring it as usual to my friend at the Hierarch's district. So-"  
  
"So, you found someone in the docks who is able to fix your problem for a fraction of the usual price, illegally. Smart, and dangerous. Priscilla, you should know that-"  
  
PSSSST!!!  
  
Triss wasn't able to finish her sentence as a loud noise like a zing came from a corner not far away.  
  
PSSSSSSSSSST!!!  
  
Rubbernecking, both women tried to find out where the noise was coming from, as Priscilla clapped on the red-haired sorceress' back after a moment and pointed to a half-elven girl with long, shoulder-length hair, beckoning them over. "Do you know her?"  
  
It was Brialla, and she seemed to be walked by fear. "Yes, I do. She is a good friend. I better should go over to her. And you, Priscilla, should-" The blond troubadour jumped out from behind and blocked her way. "I'll come with you. There's so much I'd like to talk about and you could certainly use my help, right?"  
  
PSSSSSSSSSST!!!  
  
"No! You'll go back to the Kingfisher Inn now. My life-"  
  
"I won't. Don't you see it? This is exactly what they want!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They want to scare and isolate us from each other?! Triss, only if we have to stay together, we can defeat them!"  
  
PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!!!  
  
"Alright, alright. But you will always stay close to me. If I say 'GO!!!', you'll pop off immediately. Do you understand?."  
  
Nodding her head in approval, Priscilla pulled the hood over her head, kneeled down to do up the laces of her three inches, fawn ankle boots. After that, they sprinted through the heavy raindrops to the other side of the road and into the building Brialla supposed to be. Completely soaked and wet to the skin, both women found themselves in the middle of an empty warehouse. First, Triss asked herself where her friend was, but when the door closed Brialla jumped out from the shadows and gave both women almost a heart attack.  
  
"Brialla, what's going on? You almost scared us to death."  
  
"Who is she?" Brialla asked immediately, eyes telling Triss that she was having the jitters.  
  
"This is Priscilla. Priscilla, Brialla. And yes, she is trustworthy... So what the hell is going on?"  
  
The half-elven harlot looked around, checked frantically the windows and every corner. It became clear to the red-haired sorceress that something bad must have happened. "Aurelia. I-I don't know what you both have talked about, but that stupid bitch is officially at daggers drawn with you, went straight to the Witch Hunters' headquarter and told them you'd be the real Triss Merigold, the real sorceress of the Lodge."  
  
Eyes gaping wide open in shock, the red-haired sorceress was petrified, not expecting such an outcome. Yes, their conversation wasn't really friendly, but this was a brutal step to make her go away, and taken so quickly.  
  
"Triss." Brialla stepped close and hold the nervous redhead with her hands, looking up into her eyes. "Witch Hunters and Temple Guards are already on their way and here any moment. You need to leave Novigrad. Now!"  
  
"What... Nooo! I can't do that... Not before my friends are safe and sound!"  
  
"I know that alright. And Cinia knew you would say that too and instructed me to give you this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A list of people and places you can head off if you go down into the sewers and live there for a little while."  
  
Triss was completely taken aback. The sewer system of Novigrad was extremely large, complex and deep, regarded as a dead dangerous and dark place. Only twenty percent of the tunnels had actually been explored, going down several miles into the ground and out of the city, not only hosting homeless and poor people but also outlaws, drug addicts, criminal gangs, serial rapists and killers, nihilists, human traffickers, crack whores, scoia'tael, tricksters, raiders, misogynistic cults, cannibals, and a lot of deadly monsters and who knew what. The dregs of the entire Novigradian society had been using the sewer as retreat area for their predatory and deceptive practices and neither the Temple Guards nor the Witch Hunters ever dared to set a foot into it. As a consequence of the persistent anarchy, a hidden black market was established and quickly became an infamous place to do business, buying and selling stolen goods, slaves and weapons. The last place of the continent a sorceress should actually be.  
  
"The sewer of Novigrad? Are you serious?"  
  
"I know but it's the only way, believe me... Triss, we don't have much time. Will you do it or not?"  
  
Although Triss didn't like the idea at all, she knew she hadn't really a choice and agreed by taking the list.  
  
"Alright. Cinia also instructed me to lead you to one of the entrances, urge you to find a woman who's supposed to be known as the 'Daughter of the Kaedweni Wilderness' and a person who runs a place called 'Pretty Witch'. No idea what her real name is or in which of the tunnels you're able to meet her, but you should try to find her first," Brialla explained quickly, ignoring Triss' puzzled face when the words 'Daughter of the Kaedweni Wilderness' resounded through the dusty room. There was once a powerful sorceress who had been described the same way; Sabrina Glessivig, former advisor to King Henselt, a member of the destroyed Lodge of sorceresses, and brutally murdered by crucifixion and burning at a stake. Geralt once helped to lift her curse in Vergen so she could rest in peace more than a year ago. It was out of the question that Sabrina was alive somehow but Triss was curious about the person who seemed to impersonate her.  
  
"Last thing. Cinia told me that she'll contact a Mister Zoltan Chivay. He's supposed to meet you at the Pretty Witch and help you out as much as possible. And..." Brialla kneeled down and tried to untie the brown ribbon from Triss' left thigh, as Triss shrunk back instinctively. "You have to give me the garter back, Triss. You're no harlot anymore. It has no use to you there. Come on."  
  
The red-haired sorceress should feel happy to hear that but she wasn't. Not at all. What had started as a necessity and great abasement became a sign of freedom and a way of redemption. Without it, Triss felt useless and lost, not having a clear purpose at the moment, in her life. She was just the hated and treacherous sorceress Triss Merigold of Maribor again, responsible for the death of so many men and women who looked up to her. With the token of a common streetwalker, however, she was more, the popular and coveted harlot Triss Merigold every man loved to fuck and pay for. It was a simple, more rewarding life and Triss wasn't quite ready to go back to the old, miserable one again. And if Zoltan was awaiting her at end of some sewer tunnel or whatever the Pretty Witch was, he shouldn't find himself compelled to see something else than a cheap, naughty whore in her.  
  
"No that's fine for me. If it's okay for you, Brialla, I'd like to keep it."  
  
Looking confused, the half-elven harlot stepped back and decided to let it be. "Why? Whatever... We better go now. Is everything clear to you now? You know what do, right?"  
  
Triss had no clue what to expect but nodded, feeling she was jumping right in at the deep end anyway.  
  
"Priscilla?! You go home now. Immedi-"  
  
"TAKE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STREET AND SEARCH EVERY HOUSE!!!"  
"SHE MUST BE HERE!!!"  
"HURRY!!!"  
  
All three women were transfixed to the spot with horror. More and more heavy noises of footsteps came from outside and Triss heard Brialla cursing and heading frantically to the window, checking the situation outside. According to the half-elven girl's bleached expression, it was not good. "Dammit. They were faster than I thought. We're finished if we don't make it to the last house at the jetty. There's the least dangerous entrance to the sewer."  
  
"Backdoor!" Priscilla shouted and ran off before Triss or Brialla could grab her. "Priscilla, wait! No!"  
  
[BOOM]  
  
With an ear-shattering noise and flying splinters of wood, the blond troubadour was hit by the shockwave and flung through the air back to the other girls' feet. Dust blocking their view, Triss instinctively channeled her entire magic power to the broken door and threw a dozen blistering bolts of fire through it, eyes glowing in hatred and death. Three witch hunters were lethally struck and collapsed to the ground, as more assailants jumped in through the main door and Triss was forced to summon a barrier which caused them to get their faces and hands burned, screaming in pain when they were pushed back outside. The magic response was so strong that the window panels immediately broke and the entire room was wrapped in flames.  
  
The Witch Hunters instantly changed their strategy, positioned crossbowmen on the roofs of the buildings around and began to aim and then shoot at her. Luckily, most of the bolts bounced off the thin layer of the barrier, but few got through and landed around them. Triss was sure that they wouldn't survive the next round so easily, as she heard Brialla's sharp, painful shriek and saw her face covered with blood and coal, and then watched how she fell to the ground. Hit in the shoulder, the street harlot cried heartbreakingly and tears ran down her face. Priscilla woke up and turned to the wounded half-elf, hugged her to herself.  
  
"Arrrrggh... T-Triss you have to teleport yourself away. G-go!" Brialla shouted at pains.  
  
"No!!! I won't leave you behind! Never!" Triss yelled back, raising her hands to stabilize the blazing barrier's integrity.  
  
"They've no interests in us. Just take your friend and go!!! I'll be all right. Cinia will protect and care for me. Now go before we all die here and everything was for nothing!... Now for the last time, Triss, LEEEAAAAVVVVEEE!!!" It was heartbreaking for Triss to see how Brialla, who once rescued her from the Witch Hunters and ruin, asked her to go and leave her behind. Without the selfless and brave girl's action a week ago, she would have been caught, tortured and burnt at the stake in the middle of the Hierarch Square anyway. Thanks to her she was able to pick herself up again, being a harlot and making more in a week than during the last three months.  
  
"Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss!!!"  
  
"Priscilla, hang on to my leg. With both hands. Now!... Brialla, I'll be back. I swear. Don't die, okay?!?" The red-haired sorceress yelled and magically waved the wounded harlot outside the burning building, then let the barrier collapse and kneeled down to Priscilla before speaking the spell to teleport them both to the Kingfisher Inn's basement. Instantly, a round portal shrouded in darkness and flames appeared out of nowhere and absorbed their bodies, making them fly through clouds and stars. The view resembled a miracle.  
  
A dream.  
  
Safety.  
  
Then, from one peaceful moment to another, both girls dropped out and ruggedly dashed against something that felt like a cold stone floor, coughing up little drops of blood. It shouldn't be like that. The world still turning around them, Triss turned around and tried to locate what went wrong as she mumbled with wheezy voice when her eyes spotted the ceiling of a cave-like room, "Oh dammit..."


	15. Tit for Tat (6/12) (Triss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triss and Priscilla land on unknown location that turns out to be Mistress Irene Engelberg's last sanctuary deep beneath the city of Novigrad and its famous, dark sewer system. While teleportation is not an option, both girls set off through a zone full of deadly, horny beasts for a place called the Pretty Witch. Guess what happens then...
> 
> Tags: FF/fiends, bestiality, gangbang, dirty talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 14, 2018

"Triss? Are you alright?" Priscilla asked curiously, checking her body. "What happened? Where are we?"  
  
That was the one million crowns question now. Getting up, the red-haired Sorceress braced herself against a wooden table nearby and looked around. The room itself was long and square-built. Three desks crowded with tools and flasks were placed in a circle on a more highly situated platform including two stairways leading downstairs. Shelves filled with books and instruments of alchemy were on each side. As Triss walked towards a megascope laying between two crates, she was able to oversee the next part of the room, which was divided into two areas. The left side was containing a bed, a great workbench, and an oven. It was clearly used as a bedroom and kitchen with several candle chandeliers throwing light upon every side. The right side, however, was looking strange and filled with a dozen large but empty cages, fifteen to sixteen feet in size and thirteen feet high. The doors were wide open and nobody, or nothing else, seemed to have been here for a very long time. Both areas were separated by a flagged floor with pillars, leading to a tunnel shrouded in darkness. It was so quiet that Triss could literally hear the wax of the candles melting and dripping down to the floor.  
  
If she didn't know it better, she would have guessed that this was a laboratory of a mage or a sorceress.  
  
But who?  
  
"I'm okay, Priscilla. Just really exhausted and really, really angry... And you?"  
  
"The same, kinda," the blond troubadour replied and eyed over the weird alchemy devices filled with green and blue substances. "What is this place? Why did you bring us here?"  
  
Looking over the dusty books on the desk, Triss uttered calmly, wondering, "I've no idea. We're supposed to appear in the Kingfisher Inn's basement. The plan was to part there so you can go back home and me to the sewer tunnels." She starred at the romantic poet reproachfully. "I'm so sorry, Priscilla, that you got involved in all this... in this messed-up situation. Again. And you could have died there in the docks, just because of me. Again. I'm so sorry... You have to believe me. Hope you can forgive me one day."  
  
Priscilla slowly walked towards the tearful Sorceress and threw the arms over her shoulders, hugged her friendly. "There is nothing to forgive, Triss. Bad things happened and you're not responsible for each one of them. And I'm sure that your friend Brialla survived the attack as well. You even saved her life there. Everything will work out well, you'll see."  
  
"Yes, after I GOT HER involved in this mess, and she even got shot by a freaking bolt. Without me-"  
  
"Without you, the Witch Hunters would make other people the scapegoat for their cruelty and kill them. You are a victim like any of us. Like me. Like Brialla. Like every woman in the north. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. It's not true. You don't deserve this!" The blue-eyed troubadour's strong words achieved to touch Triss' conflicted soul. "And never give up hope, because hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness... And together, we will find a way back, a way to rescue your friends and let those, who want to harm and kill you, suffer in the darkness they've created by themselves. Together, you and me, we'll put things right, no matter what happens!... Even though I've no useful abilities like you do..."  
  
The little speech of Priscilla was remarkable and exactly what the red-haired Sorceress needed. Right at the moment, she noticed how much she really needed someone to talk with and about her worries, someone who understood her situation and stood by her. A friend.  
  
"Thank you, Priscilla, for everything. I really needed this," Triss smiled and wiped off the tears. "You're right. You're absolutely right. Let's get focused again and try to find a way out, or at least where we are. My feeling tells me that we're in one of the sewer tunnels of Novigrad, but let's look around first."  
  
Turning around, the green-eyed witch walked downstairs and carefully headed to the left side of the room. According to the moldy smell and dust on the workbench and bed, it must have been years since the original owner lived here. The torches on the pillars were still burning, but this was because they were magically inflicted. Opening a drawer, Triss pulled out a heavy book that seemed to look like a diary.  
  
"Triss?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know I've no clue about it, but when you do the... what was it? The teleportation thing. Could you not directly 'take' us to one of your missing friends? Or just to someone you know... like Dandelion for instance... or Zoltan?"  
  
One of Triss' eyebrow lifted in surprise. Dandelion? Zoltan? How did she know them?  
  
"Um... Actually, it doesn't work that way. If I want to open a portal, I've to channel a lot of energy to a specific point in time and space where I already was once or had the exact coordinates of it. And you have to know that just the most powerful mages are capable of teleporting more people than one with them or an entire building at once. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them. But this is not something which concerns me right now, Priscilla."  
  
"Alright. What is it then?" The romantic poet asked with a concerned and curious voice, acting like she hadn't just recently mentioned Dandelion's and Zoltan's name.  
  
"Firstly, the teleportation itself. You can really believe me that I've done this so many times already, and something like this happened never before. It's almost impossible that an existing, established portal gets redirected to another or unknown place... According to Heinrich's equation and law, this is simply impossible, for magical and physical reasons. Although people ARE ABLE TO destabilize the portal BEFORE it gets fully operational OR destroy its integrity WHILE subjects and objects are trying to go through AND AFTERWARDS, it's impossible to move or shift the tunnel through time and space as a whole... Well almost, it seems," Triss explained and wondered out loud, ignoring the blond troubadour's clueless expression.  
  
"Almost? How much is that?"  
  
"We're talking about a number of four digits AFTER the comma," Triss explained worriedly. "There are only two possibilities that are coming to my mind right now and could explain this kind of an incident. The first is the most probable one: Something of high magical but natural power disturbed the stream and led us here, somewhere near where its magic is the strongest. This would also prove my feeling that we're in the sewer of Novigrad. The second possibility though is the least likely and most terrifying one at the same time..."  
  
"And what's it?" Priscilla asked timidly.  
  
"It means that someone exceedingly powerful has accomplished to manipulate the portal and also to wrest the tunnel's existing from the points A and B through time and magic space. In that case, we would be exactly there where he or she wants us to be. And we've gotten into something we don't know yet. Theoretically, such a wizard must be capable of separating two completely undefined points in magically void space... What a power would that be in just one living being's hands." Shaking her head in disbelief, Triss noticed how extremely unlikely it was that a mage, regardless of sex, race, and age, would reach that magic power of concentration. Heinrich's law of traveling through magic space was more than one thousand years old. Philippa and even Vilgefortz, who supposed to be the most powerful mages of the last centuries, had never gotten even close to that point they could 'bend' the physical reality by their magic force, only learned to shape it and live with it. "Anyway, we should find out where we are, quickly, and then head off. Better not chance our luck too much."  
  
"Okay... Can't you just open another portal again?"  
  
"From a place I don't know? No. If we were outside and I could see the stars, it would be possible for me to triangulate our position, maybe. But not here and underground... But wait a moment, Priscilla. You said something about Dandelion and Zoltan. How comes that you know who they are?"  
  
Triss looked straight into the troubadour's innocent eyes.  
  
"And where do YOU know them actually?" Priscilla asked back, puzzled too. "Dandelion and I know each other for months since we entered a contest of poesy and theatre in Novigrad, and I won." She chuckled girlishly. "Zoltan was there too and visited me from time to time... If I'd known that you're friends too, I'd have informed you, of course."  
  
"Dandelion was in Novigrad all the time and I never came across him? Dammit. What is he doing now?"  
  
Priscilla's expression saddened and she took a deep breath. "I've no idea, Triss. That's why I hoped you could tell me something about his current whereabouts. The last thing I know was that he inherited a brothel called Rosemary and Thyme in the Glory Lane district. Zoltan and Dandelion wanted to run the place together as a tavern, but both of them disappeared and I never heard a word of them... till Brialla mentioned you Zoltan's name. I'm worried that something terrible could have happened to Dandelion, but at least I know now that Zoltan is okay and sound."  
  
Cheeks blushing unwittingly, the red-haired Sorceress struggled for words to give Priscilla a good explanation.  
  
"I don't know where Dandelion might be. But you should know that it's not unusual that he lets things and plans unfinished and then simply moves on to somewhere else. You shouldn't be afraid of anything... As for Zoltan, I just met him yesterday and he seemed to be in peak form... Everything was there where it belonged... yes, right... believe me." Triss was a terrible liar and she hated herself for it, tried to act like the conversation was over and to focus on the books on the workbench again.  
  
"If you say so... but wait a minute. You said you met him yesterday? At the docks? Under which circumstances?... Oh!" Priscilla uttered in shock and surprise, eyes gaping open and cheeks reddening shamefully. Triss felt the urge to explain herself, "Priscilla, you can't say a word of this to anybody, do you understand? Nobody. Never. It was just a... mistake, an accident... That night, I-I was only doing my job as a whore and Zoltan his as an ordinary client. Nothing else. Really."  
  
More than ordinary and big client but this was not important right now Triss thought.  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself, Triss. It's none of my business at all." The blond troubadour smiled shyly. "But you and Dandelion... I mean you both have never-"  
  
"No! Hell no! Dandelion and I were- are just friends. We never- you know what," Triss blurted, hoping this awkward conversation would be over now as fast as possible. Luckily, Priscilla ceased going more into it and let the red-head Sorceress have a look at the diary finally. After brushing off the dust, she began to read out aloud to give the blue-eyed troubadour reason to focus herself on something else.  
  
// 1252 - Entry 1  
//  
// It finally happened. They kicked me out of Aretuza, told me I would be too crazy and sick.  
// Damn bastards. Damn Philippa Eilhart and all those whose ignorance and stupidity have  
// brought me here today. They think if they expel me from my laboratory and studies,  
// I'm gonna stop doing the right thing and abandon my responsibilities towards the  
// nature, humanity and MY BABIES! To hell with all of them! I'll never give up!  
//  
// Never!  
//  
// Irene van Engelsberg  
// Former Mistress of Necromancy and Preservation of Species  
  
"Irene? This can't be true."  
  
"Do you know her?" Priscilla asked, bracing her back against the workbench and folding her arms.  
  
"Yes, I do, or better say I did. She was one of the most controversial teachers in Aretuza, where I and hundreds of other female apprentices were trying to earn their degree and become sorceresses. Mistress van Engelsberg was specialized in finding ways and solutions to perpetuate species threatened with extinction like relicts, ogeroids, draconids, and insectoids. She took the radical view that every species of magic origin became with the events of the Conjunction of the Spheres an essential part of the natural balance and food chain. According to her, the species equilibrium was only given, if people learn to live with the monsters, accept them as part of the environment. Even the necrophages."  
  
"Necrophages? You mean-"  
  
"Yes. The dead. Ghouls and such things," Triss replied and had to laugh as Priscilla shuddered at the thought. "Mistress van Engelsberg was holding the unorthodox view that every creature's primary life purpose, regardless of whether it was technically alive or not, was to breed and propagate oneself as much as possible. But in case of the ghouls, they weren't actually able to do this and therefore were forced to eat and kill to satisfy their aggression drive. So, she believed if the reproductive organs were given back to the ghouls, that would fix the problem by its core: The ghouls would be capable of breeding like normal people and their aggression drive would be channeled to the right place. Problem solved."  
  
"Ugh! Gross! And what happened to her?"  
  
"Like she wrote here. Mistress van Engelsberg was exiled and forced to stop her studies. Back then, other mistresses told us that they couldn't tolerate her inhuman and unethical studies anymore, but they were also ugly rumors and aspersions that she was actually caught in the act when she was doing her test animals. Later, she should have stated in her defense that she'd have finally found the key element and a way to save all those critically endangered monsters; we, the infertile sorceresses."  
  
Priscilla's angel face contorted with confusion and instinctive disgust. "What does that mean?"  
  
"After the rumors, Irene should have stated that the conjunctive element between the rescue of all monsters including those who were of natural or unnatural origin, and the true peace among all earthly inhabitants of the continent would be the magically sterilized sorceresses, our wombs' resilience and adaptability in particular. Mistress van Engelsberg should have claimed that she'd have found a way that sorceresses would have been able to get bred and pregnant again, not only to human beings but to beasts and monsters as well. We just had to accept the truth and dedicate ourselves to become, quote, 'bitches and breeders of those who are of the same kind like us, because it is our biological destiny and true salvation'.  
  
Speechless and fascinated by simply everything, Priscilla looked like she was simply too puzzled to say something.  
  
"The Board of the Mistresses and the Archmistress Tissaia de Vries herself immediately acted on Irene's so-called insane fantasies by arresting and burning all her books and studies to ashes, even her test animals. Tissaia, who was the inventor of the sterilization paradigm, declared her work of fifty years as an abomination and atrocity against humanity and all sorceresses. After Irene left the academy, other rumors came up that a wealthy savior would have put her up and even financed her researches again. And this place must be it, I think."  
  
An awkward silence fell over the place, as Triss quickly skimmed over the book and mumbled to herself. Luckily, Irene had chronicled the findings and results of her researches with meticulous precision. After losing everything twenty years ago in Aretuza, she actually started all over and reached her state within only six months again. Impressive. It seemed it was very hard for her to accept how her formerly best friends had treated her. But luckily, a well-financed savior had provided her with an entirely new laboratory and animals, giving her the opportunity to test her invented potion by herself. And much more.  
  
"And anything found out? Something that could help us in any way?" Priscilla asked curiously after handful minutes.  
  
"Actually, yes. And, I was right. We are in the sewer of Novigrad. Irene has even drawn a map with closest tunnels and treading hubs, which should be in an upper drawer there." Triss pointed to the desk on the platform. Instantly, the blue-eyed troubadour went off and came back with a roll of paper. After opening out, both girls' eyes almost beamed with joy. "Yes, that's exactly what we needed. Over the years, Irene experimented with more than twenty species, used the sewer system to provide herself with new beasts. When she was finished with them, she set them free to the tunnels again and added their location to this map. Look, Priscilla, Irene even marked few trading hubs and places of interest to it. See?! Here! The Pretty Witch. We have it!"  
  
Both girls smiled at each other as they found a treasure full of crowns.  
  
"And what are those colors of red and green all over the tunnels?" Priscilla asked curiously, looking up to the reserved Sorceress who needed a moment to decided how she was going to say it. "Those are the hunting ground of the several species and their territories of copulation... And err... as far as I can see it, the easy way through the main area is not recommended. We've to avoid the territories if we don't want to run across some of the beasts."  
  
"That's crazy too. If we avoid the beasts, it'll take at least three weeks to reach the Pretty Witch by the auxiliary tunnels. See. We shouldn't forget, Triss, that not only the beasts are a problem down here, but the slavers and what Melitele knows what kind of shady people are hanging around in the tunnels as well... How did Mistress van Engelsberg achieve to pass these tunnels over the years? She must have found a way to slip through without getting mounted or eaten by her animals."  
  
"She had, kinda," Triss explained, hiking her shoulders. "Before she left this place two years ago to finally meet her wealthy friend at a place called 'Victoria's Secret', Irene put on a collar and drunk a potion she had developed by herself. She wrote that the collar would primarily help to prevent the beasts from attacking and killing her. The potion, on the other side, was meant to lead the beast to believe that she was one of them... Some sort of altered pheromones, I think. Both elements would be essential and not working on their own."  
  
A queasy feeling rushed through Priscilla' hungry stomach when Triss headed off to one of the crazy Mistress' crates and then came back with a box full of collars and clinking vials. Both women's eyebrows arched in amazement as they saw what kind of collars Irene used to wear in the sewer. Each of the remaining five was made of black leather with brass rivets and a D-ring next to the buckle from which dangled a small metal tag in the shape of a bone. These were clearly dog collars rich aristocrats were putting on around their little pets' necks. A degrading piece of accessory.  
  
Triss liked it for unknown reasons.  
  
"Great..."  
  
"It is how it is. But don't worry. We'll take them off as soon as we've crossed the area. Don't have to wear it forever," Triss uttered and smiled, chuckled as the beautiful troubadour picked a dog collar up and examined it carefully. Seeing not much of a deal, Triss, however, removed her golden, green medallion and then strapped the dog collar on her slim neck in its stead. To the red-haired Sorceress' surprise, it was very comfortable and didn't chafe her soft skin. The used materials and the leather were obviously made of high quality and fine pieces of craftsmanship. Impossible that it was Irene who crafted them. Someone else must have helped her to get these.  
  
"And how do I look?" Priscilla asked, biting her lower lip nervously.  
  
"If I were I beast, I'd definitively leave you alone," Triss chuckled girlishly and caused the romantic poet to laugh as well. "Now the potion too and then we can head off for good. Come on, Priscilla. Let's drink it together." Opening the two vials' corks, both girls heaved their potions in the air and drunk the orange liquid with two deep swallows. Its sweet and refreshing taste wasn't exactly what they expected as they licked their lips in delight.  
  
"And do you feel something? Anything that wants to make you believe you're brutish and nasty?"  
  
Even as the blue-eyed troubadour wanted to say something, she recognized with shock that some words began to engrave and appear on Triss' small metal tag in the shape of a bone; 'Worthless Cumbucket'. And with it, the buckle vanished and only the D-ring remained, making it impossible to put off again.  
  
"Triss, your collar. It has changed... Your tag is now engraved with the words... err... Worthless Cumbucket," Priscilla said with a blushed face. "And the buckle has disappeared... Oh no..." She touched hers too, noticed it was the same.  
  
"Both of us," the red-haired Sorceress countered. "Yours is tagged with the words 'Public Fuckmuffin'."  
  
"What? Can't you take it off with magic or something?!?" Priscilla asked in a panic. "And why am I a fuckmuffin anyway?"  
  
The dog collars were clearly protected by magic and programmed to fulfill a specific purpose. Irene must have wanted to ensure that they were correctly functioning until she was back here again. A safety mechanism, nothing else. At least the vanishing of the buckles. The kinky engraving was something she couldn't explain. Nevertheless, the only question was at the moment: What was the intrinsic trigger or the code to revoke the protection spell in the case they didn't want to come back again?  
  
Irene must know it.  
  
Shit.  
  
"Calm down, Priscilla. These are just words. We better look now which path through the tunnels is the best and then go. Come on." Triss grabbed the annoyed troubadour's arm and pulled her to the map on the workbench. Looking over the sewer system, she recognized that it was colored with green and red areas and serially numbered from one to twenty-two.  
  
"Do have any idea what those colors mean, Triss?"  
  
Furrowing her brow, Triss tried to remember the passages in the diary mentioning something about the greatest project in the sewer system. "I'm not sure. I think the numbers belong to the species. The colors, though... I think Irene had used this technique to classify the species by their mating seasons. As far as I understand it, she had found out that the biological clock was separating each species into two categories of time. Spring and summer. Autumn and winter."  
  
"And which color belongs to what category?"  
  
"I've no idea... But maybe we don't need to know this. See, this little area of green and twenty-two? This must be the last group of a species she let go and it only calls for one giant tunnel or hall... If we're fast and don't play dumb, we'll pass the area without any trouble," Triss explained, trying to ray out confidence. "And if the situation in the tunnel really seems too bad or murky, we'll return and try another path. In the last resort, I still have my magic and can fight our way through the beasts. But let's hope it doesn't get so bad. What do you say?"

* * *

Both girls were tottering through the sewer tunnels for hours, not coming upon one monstrosity during the whole time. It was pitch-dark and freezing cold, and Triss was still wearing the same skimpy clothes for days. Even though she had pulled the thigh-high socks up to her buttocks, the material of her booty shorts were too thin and her shirt too tight to prevent her from shivering. To cap it all, her feet in the five-inch ankle boots began to cause some pain, forcing her to move slower and breath harder. And she was thirsty and hungry as hell.  
  
Being very close beside her, Priscilla was closely following the red-haired Sorceress at every turn. Unlike her friend, she was having clothes on that kept her warm enough, with the black cloak and blue trousers for instance. Her legs didn't hurt at all, and in contrast to Triss, it wasn't long ago when she had last meal. Only having no water was running her hard, but something else began to cause her more anxiety; her red-haired friend's health. Although Triss hadn't complained about anything even once, it became clear to her that her friend must have been gotten totally exhausted during the last twenty-four hours, especially because of the use of magic at the docks. It was necessary to rest a bit but Priscilla knew that Triss wouldn't accept that.  
  
Too much was at stake and she obviously wanted to bring them to safety first.  
  
No matter what, even though the term of safety was an extremely relative one in the sewer of Novigrad.  
  
"This must be the place I think," the redhead uttered, standing before a paled door and catching a glimpse through its bars. The tunnel on the other side looked like a large, multi-storied hall. Not a sound was to be heard. Nothing. Triss could even see the exit at the far end. They just had to cross the hall and that was it. From there, the next trading hub was only one hour away, two hours to the Pretty Witch. "Do you see something?" Priscilla whispered, having the uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching them while listening to the absolute silence.  
  
"No. Nothing. Maybe the creatures are gone. Couldn't live down here."  
  
"We haven't encountered even one of the beast so far, despite the fact the earlier tunnels should be overrun too."  
  
"What do you suggest then? Should we go back and try another path?"  
  
"No, it's just... I have a queasy feeling about this, that's all."  
  
"Me too, you know. But we just have to reach that exit there. Come one!"  
  
After taking Priscilla by her hand, Triss slowly led the way while the clicks and clocks of their heels resounded through the massive hall. It was still quiet. Both girls' hearts were throbbed in their chests when they looked around, trying to find a discrepancy between the darkness and anything that resembled a broad outline of a beast. The bitter cold steadily increased the more they came closer to the exit on the opposite side. "We almost did it. Just a bit m-"  
  
[RROOOOOOAAAAAAARR]  
  
An ear-deafening and strong noise echoed through the hall, like Ragnarok of the Skellige saga appeared in the flesh and triggered the beginning of doomsday, the end of the world. Thunderstruck and paralyzed to the core, both women stopped dead in their tracks and couldn't move. Their eyes shot wide open when the largest and scariest looking beast ever appeared on the platform of the second floor and gazed down to them with his three big, scary eyes. Being scared shitless and pattering nonsense in between, Priscilla saw how more little types of the brawny three-eyed ungulate monster with antlers that resembles a were-elk jumped out from the shadows and encircled them, luring them into their trap.  
  
Their numbers seemed to be endless, as Triss let go of the troubadour's sweaty hand and fanned a flame in its stead, threw a burning ball to the ceiling to keep them at distance, to no avail. "Get off, you filthy bastards! I said bugger off!" The red-haired Sorceress yelled in constant fear and didn't want to give up yet, recognizing that the beasts on the ground were much smaller and rough than the leader on the platform upstairs, but still as big and strong as fully grown bears in the wild. The smaller ones must be the big one's youngsters, and this hall their nest and home.  
  
Now Triss began to remember something from the bestiary lessons of Mistress van Engelsberg.  
  
Fiends. Those creatures were fiends. Her heart refused to pump blood for a second.  
  
Large, fast, and brutally violent. Fiends were walking mountains of muscle capped with horned, tooth-filled heads and amongst the most dangerous relict species from the Conjunction of Spheres. They were extremely rare and their numbers declined so much by Witchers' actions over the centuries that no female of the species had been sighted in over three hundred years. Like their more common cousins, chorts, they used to live in thick forests, swamps, bogs, and sewers of large cities. Their size alone made fiends extremely dangerous - one blow from their powerful paws could kill a horse along with its fully armored mount. Their enormous muscular strength also made them invulnerable to fire and any sort of magic, even illusions. Furthermore, any wounds they received usually healed at lightning speed.  
  
If that weren't trouble enough, fiends needed not only rely on their strength and stamina alone when fighting. They were also able to call on a more refined weapon: The third eye located in the center of their forehead, which they used to draw their clueless prey into a state of hypnosis. During these times, their victims didn't see anything beyond what the beast was allowing them to see, hear and even taste. Ironically, this powerful ability and the fact that possible impregnable mates were almost extinct had led the beast to a strange behavior during the last decades: A rutting fiend was often traveling out of his territory to hypnotize virgin women of villages with its third eye and then luring them back to his breeding nest. Trapped in the fiend's thrall, these ovulating women had no choice but to obey and lend themselves to the forbidden urge of becoming keen bitches for the fiend and his growing brothers of the pack.  
  
In accord with Mistress van Engelsberg's findings, Triss remembered that her former teacher had never found written records in which the ravished women actually fell pregnant, but now and after what she had read in her diary, she wasn't really sure whether this thesis could be still valid or not. On the other side, Triss was sure that if the leader of the fiend wanted to have them killed, he would have already done that. The potion and the dog collar were definitively working as well. If Irene's plan was to get herself into this situation, why had she developed two things to disguise herself which supposed to help her to sneak through the beasts? It didn't make sense at all.  
  
Unless...  
  
"Priscilla, are you a virgin?" Triss asked bluntly, whiffing off the fire in her hand.  
  
"Do you really think this is the right moment to ask me such a question?" The romantic poet countered, cheeks red.  
  
"Now it means everything, I guess... Priscilla, are you still a virgin and on your period?! Out with it!!"  
  
A horny fiend pup stepped forward, roaring at the women before stalking forward, sniffing. It was strange to watch how the beast made some careful and nervous steps back and forth and kept smelling around. Later on, the massive puppy moved forward and leaned toward a terrified Priscilla, just about ready to start wailing on its head when it pushed its head up against her thighs and didn't actually open its mouth. Continuing to sniff, the fiend left the romantic poet gasping and pushing nervously back against the standing Sorceress behind as it pressed even further forward, its weight heavy against her pelvis through her clothes as it sniffed excitedly at her, quicker and more frantic.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I am!!" The blond troubadour shouted in panic, confused and ashamed at the same time.  
  
“Oh dammit,” Triss uttered, staring in worry, only to feel one creep up behind her and doing the same, his muzzle pressing against her tasty ass. She pushed nervously forward, only to feel a claw reaching for her pant leg and begin to slowly but steadily tear right through her tight booty pants. “I don't know how to say it.”  
  
“T-to say what?” Priscilla groaned, trying to stand up on her tiptoes in a futile attempt to shirk away from the increasing vigorous sniffing of her crotch by one of the biggest beasts of the puppy pack.  
  
"Your... current condition makes the dog collar's and potion's effect useless." Triss never mulled over the possibility that one day she was going to come to a point where she was forced to swallow the pill. She had to save her friend's life by convincing her that it was good to lose her virginity to rutting beasts during a mating season. This way, Priscilla would have her first time not gently with Dandelion but roughly with a horde of fiends. In the end, she would shed bitter tears for one or two days and get over it.  
  
That's it.  
  
Triss' problem, however, was much more complicated. She was absolutely sure that the potion they drunk in Irene's laboratory was meant to make infertile sorceresses fertile again. Only this way, the beasts living in the sewer tunnels would pick them for potential bitches and not attack. But she also was sure that the effect only applied to sorceresses, not normal women like Priscilla. The tonic was surely brewed for Irene based on her physiology. So, if Triss was going to choose to save her friend's life, she had to bow to the inevitable, accept her subordinate role as a devoted breed mare and let these massive and potent creatures gangbang her till she was knocked up for sure.  
  
Ironically, the kinky idea of being fucked by beasts to become their submissive baby oven wasn't a problem. Bestiality was widespread amongst the sisterhood of sorceresses. Yennefer of Vengerberg, for instance, was known for doing it with unicorns and stallions. Triss knew that Yennefer had never told Geralt the truth about how she really got the stuffed unicorn in her bedroom, that it wasn't actually stuffed but magically paralyzed for those moments he wasn't with her, and those times were a lot. Philippa Eilhart was loved to get banged by giants, Keira Metz by trolls, Sheala de Tancarville by baby kayrans, Margarita Laux-Antille by endregas, etcetera. The list was literally endless. It was taboo, yes, but nothing really special or forbidden. Every sorceress was doing it.  
  
What made the situation really ironical was the fact that both of them had to give up their virginity to survive. There was a just subtle difference. Priscilla was losing hers after carrying it over two decades. Triss, on the other side, had to abandon hers after only having it back for two hours again, and live with the consequences.  
  
The red-haired Sorceress grunted as a fiend forced its muzzle between her legs from behind and sniffled at her recently fertile pussy. "There's only a way now we can get out of here in one piece, but you're not going to like it." The seemingly eldest puppy of the pack pulled away, but before Priscilla could even relax a little, it shoved its muzzle right up her thin trousers, pushing its inquisitive nose through the fabric against her panties, making her cry out in worry and shock.  
  
"It's not what I think it is, is it?" The blue-eyes troubadour asked, lip quivering as she looked in distress toward Triss, who had already begun to undo her belt. The fiend who had taken to sniffing the red-haired streetwalker had pulled itself up onto its hind legs, its forepaws resting on his willing bitch's shoulders as it pressed its body tightly against her form from behind. Priscilla could see the emerging, throbbing canine shaft pushing forward, its tip pressing into the small of Triss' back.  
  
"Oh no, this can't be really happening," she groaned. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"  
  
"We can't go back or win this fight by force... The only way out goes by their rules, I'm afraid," Triss replied and shuddered as she felt the fiend cock pushing against her, the low cut of her booty shorts ensuring that she could feel some of the too warm flesh against a small stretch of bared skin. "But personally, I would rather have to get my pussy stretched painfully open than get eaten alive and disgorged back to one of the tunnels again."  
  
Triss raised a good point of course, even if Priscilla hated to admit it. Dire as this looked to be, the alternative of trying to escape without her sorceress friend wasn't really an option, and there was a level of pride inherent in choosing this one that Priscilla did not possess. "Perfect," she groaned, wincing as she closed her eyes, her acceptance of the terrible paw she had been dealing since doing no favors to her nervousness in terms of helping her actually step forward and get down and dirty with the massive relict canine.  
  
There was a little bit of ground between the two girls, and that was a leap she wasn't ready for. Triss, unsurprisingly, seemed to take it easier, getting her shorts and panties down to her flexed knees and placing her hands and face against the muddy floor as she stuck her bare bottom out toward the creature, but her willingness to play failed to induce the same feeling in Priscilla.  
  
Luckily for her, kinda, the blond troubadour didn't have to be ready. The aggressive beast, who got hornier with each deep inhale of her scent it took while pressing its muzzle right up against her mound and taking in the purest essence of her folds, seemed to be ready to take matters into its own hands. A single paw at her back was all it took to motivate Priscilla to move, the small poet's body easily shoved down onto all fours as claws began to grab at her trousers, roughly shoving its hem down to her knees. Immediately, her fingers were down at the band of her panties in a hurry, the troubadour whining nervously as she got them down to her knees as well before the beast had a chance to tear it apart.  
  
She winced as she felt the cock pressing against her inner thigh. It was embarrassing, especially as the fiend climbed onto her, mounting her butt and slobbering, its warm and worryingly viscous saliva dripping down into her hair as it feverishly started to hump the air in an attempt to slam into her tight hole. No amount of near misses seemed to give it pause, just kept hammering away, trying clumsily to line up with her, and in doing so, it gave Priscilla a worryingly vivid mental image of the very canine shaft fumbling about the act of violating her. She stared nervously forward, hands finding the muddy floor and trying to hold her steady as she braced herself for impact.  
  
Triss' fiend was less clumsy, and the red-haired Sorceress loosed an embarrassed, strained groan as the thick cock plunged into her, making its mark on only the tenth try. The struggled noise was a shaky one, as the strong pup's member spread her open more than she was ready for, proving perhaps a bit bigger than a human was meant to accommodate. Which would have been bad enough, but fiends were certainly not the most caring and tender of lovers, as it started to thrust hard into her, fucking her madly from the first thrust as it gave no mercy to her frame, its belly smacking hard against her taut ass as it had its way with her. Her tight pussy being spread open and clung tightly around the invading fiend cock stretching it out left the experienced and battle-hardened sorceress groaning, head pitched forward as she held hard onto the floor and tried her best to keep steady and focused. Triss knew how to handle sweet pain, but this was not the kind of pain she had ever tried to get used to.  
  
"Aawww fuck he's biiigg!" The red-haired Sorceress groaned and gazed over at the trembling poet. They were in a terrible situation, but she could sense that her friend was strong enough to survive it. The only question was whether she came out the other side stronger or broken. She tried to remember how her own first time had been for her, and the several times with feral dogs in the woods too, knowing that a large part of how a woman handled a raw animal fucking was psychological. As the fiend was in attack position behind her, she saw Priscilla trembling as fear once again took over her friend and she knew that she had to strengthen her for the assault that was about to happen.  
  
"Priscilla, look at me." As the romantic poet reluctantly glanced over at her red-haired buddy with fearful eyes Triss knew she had no choice. "What's about to happen to us is exactly what we're made for. Our pussies, our mouths, our asses... women have been getting fucked and used by animals and men for thousands of years. We've been lucky to live in a society that protects us, but this is what we were built for, and we can survive it. You have to accept it, Priscilla..." Her sense of urgency increased as she felt her own fiend's thrusting getting harder and rougher. "This is their right, and we're fulfilling our purpose as women by being there for these beasts. It's going to hurt a little, but we can still enjoy it. Just remember that we're giving these beasts the pleasure we were designed to give."  
  
Priscilla still trembled with uncertainty, but she had always trusted her red-haired friend. And she knew the history of the continent well enough to know that Triss was speaking the truth... throughout history conquered women had been fucked mercilessly by invading armies, and the mongrel dogs and beasts terrorizing villages and cities later. Her thoughts on the issue were quickly interrupted, though, as the fiend suddenly thrust forward, burying his cocks in the blue-eyes troubadour.  
  
"Triss!" Priscilla gasped in shock as she felt her tight cunt suddenly penetrated roughly, but the low, strained grunts of a struggling sorceress paled in comparison to the scream of shock and agony that came as the fiend mounting her made its mark. The aggressive slam forward of its cock hilting inside of the slender girl's narrow hole drew a violent reaction from Priscilla, whose fists struck the hall floor so hard that some splashes of mud spread around from the impact. Triss had been around her fair share, but Priscilla was a virgin. A virgin deflowered by a throbbing, massive fiend cock plunging recklessly into her, and like the smaller one taking Triss, this one didn't like to go slow. She was mercilessly railed into and left to sort out for her damn self how to get through it.  
  
Triss listened as friend grunted and gasped as the fiend behind her fucked her pussy.  
  
"Unf, ahhh, unf, Tr-riss-s," Priscilla said between thrusts, "Aghhh it hurts!"  
  
"I know," Triss moaned. "Just give into the hurt. You're nothing but a stupid little bitch now, Priscilla. Let him fuck that dumb cunt of yours until he cums in you. Prove you are worthy to get bred like a bitch they only see as such one!"  
  
The blond troubadour was shocked at her friend's language and humiliated even more.  
   
"But Triss, I don't want it! I don't want to be fucked, I just want to leave this awful place!" She whimpered, but Triss knew that if she could degrade and goad her friend enough that her body would start to take over. The words she had spoken to her blond friend were more than just empty justifications; they were a truth. Triss didn't want for her and Priscilla to be knocked up by beasts, but she knew that giving these creatures what they wanted and keeping a positive outlook was a key to their physical and psychological survival.  
  
"Give into the pain, Priscilla. Let him hurt you as much as he wants. All that matters now is that he owns your worthless pussy. Let him take it. Women were born to be fucked and impregnated. Our bodies were made to give men and beasts pleasure. Why do you think it's so easy for them to tie us up and take us against our will? AGHNN!" Triss gasped as the bulky fiend increased the pace and rammed harder than ever. "Its because that's what we're for. We're just dumb cumbuckets, meant to be raped and plowed."  
  
Priscilla continued to moan, but Triss knew that her friend just needed to understand to be a piece of meat.  
  
"Say it with me, fuckmuffin: I'm a bitch," Triss prompted. "Say it!"  
  
"I... I'm a bitch."  
  
"Yes, exactly. I'm a slut. Come on, say it."  
  
"I'm... a slut," Priscilla whimpered.  
  
"I was made to be fucked and used."  
  
"I was made to be fucked and used, Triss."  
  
"Oh, yes, right," Triss moaned. "You're just a public fuckmuffin. Say it."  
  
"I'm just a public fuckmuffin."  
  
"Oh, by the goddess, Priscilla, I'm going to cum on my beast's cock in a minute. And you know why? Because my pussy was made to be fucked, used AND knocked up."  
  
"My pussy was made to be fucked, used and knocked up," Priscilla repeated.  
  
Triss noticed that there was a lot less whimpering in her blond friend's voice.  
  
"You're such a public fuckmuffin, you stupid piece of fuck meat."  
  
"Oh, Triss," Priscilla gasped as her pussy started to tingle. "What's happening? It feels soo gooood."  
  
"That's your worthless cunt proving that you were meant to be a beasts' public fuckmuffin. Oh, Priscilla, I can't wait until he cums in you and your pussy takes its first load like it was meant to. Oh, goddess, their cocks are so nice and hard. Don't you just love it? Cum for him, Priscilla. Show the superior beast who's fucking you what a good inferior bitch you are by cumming all over his big, fat fiend cock."  
  
Priscilla moaned constantly, feeling something unlike she had ever felt before... a sense of pleasure amongst the pain. Hearing her red-haired best friend guide her, realizing the truth of her words... she knew that that was what a woman was supposed to be... a bitch, a public fuckmuffin, a fertile ground for beasts to cum and plant their seeds in. Suddenly Triss moaned out and her cunt began to spasm around her fiend's cock. She moaned and gasped as she came, pushing the creature over the edge. Seeing her red-haired friend do it, hearing her sultry orgasm, Priscilla couldn't hold back any longer and the forbidden, depraved pleasures washed over her as she came, having her first real orgasm during her first bestiality fuck.  
  
And her body happily continued to give in. The aching of her vaginal walls stretched out gave way rapidly to a different kind of ache as Priscilla took the situation like a big girl. The fact that this was just about the rawest shit someone could get into for the first time and the lingering sense of utter depravity lying beneath the innocent, virginal surface was enough to double the pleasure. It pandered to her in some rather twisted ways, and she soon found herself wet, sore pussy leaking sticky, sweet nectar down onto the muddy floor as she was violated by the overly aggressive fiend and his meaty cock. It was twisted and wrong in so many ways, but the wrongness of it was what turned the blue-eyed troubadour on so much.  
  
Although not quite as perverted as Priscilla and lacking in the depth of depravity, Triss found herself taken by the feeling of the big, overwhelming body pressing against her, so heavy and forceful. The hard thrusting was like no fuck she had ever had before, so forceful and vicious. One hundred percent animalistic. The speed was peerless, and the biological needs that guided the fiend pup into breeding her induced a sense of duty within it that she felt was utterly conducive to Triss having a good time. As long as the beast didn't blow its load too fast, she could see herself getting off to this with far less guilt than she would have expected.  
  
"Nngh, maybe this won't be the worst thing after all. Right, Prisc-" Triss' sentence stopped dead as she looked back at her companion, saw the blue-eyed troubadour on all fours, pushing back against the fervid thrusting of the fiend, biting her lip as her pussy leaked all over the ground. Enjoyment came worryingly rapidly to Priscilla, and Triss watched in delight as the girl was fucked from behind by the beastly fiend, loving the whole situation to the last bit. The red-haired Sorceress was in no position to harshly judge the girl for her quick submission, and she would have much rather Priscilla be into this situation than violently opposed to it the whole way through.  
  
Triss' plan seemed to work.  
  
"I feel it, Triss. Oh, yeah, it's so hot inside of me. I LOVE getting fucked. I LOVE fucking at all," the girl groaned, gladly rocking back and forth as she was drilled by the feral relict's body pushing down hard against her back as he savagely pounded her dripping pussy. Priscilla loved the raw, feral feeling of being on all fours and getting ravished, her body even accustoming to the sheer size of the cock penetrating her before too long, translating the agony of being stretched open too far into a masochistic rush of pleasure she was ready to get utterly addicted to. Priscilla bit hard on her lip as she felt the body crashing down against hers, the feverish pounding of the fiend trying to breed her proving much, much harder than the little experiment she had done with the little cucumber that one time, let alone anything her fingers had ever accomplished.  
  
"This is what you and Zoltan have done all the night yesterday, Triss?" Priscilla asked wit a bitchy undertone.  
  
"Yes- argh fuck- And much more."  
  
"Does that mean- nghn you're Zoltan's bitch now too?"  
  
"Yes, yesss! I am. Ohh by Goddess..."  
  
It was a raw and twisted sense of sexuality that pushed both women toward heavy release, even if Triss was less gone than Priscilla was. The blond troubadour was still moaning quite loudly as she was fucked like breed mare by the canine relict. Her pussy leaked all over her thighs, and one hand had even let go of the floor to massage her wet clit as she was violated. There was no use in denying to herself how good it felt when she had the opportunity to make the best of a bad situation, and Triss was ready to take this violation as a chance to get the best beast fuck she had in a long time from the needy rutting of the pack of fiends.  
  
Meanwhile, the other beasts formed a loose semi-circle around the unlikely couple, keeping them in the middle of the hall as they waited for their turns, cocks unsheathed and throbbing. They all wanted their turns with their keen bitches, who also were the only potential breed mares far and wide and worthy of bearing their children to ensure the persistence of their superior species, leaving an entire army of very horny males who needed to work out their own biological needs the most brutish way possible.  
  
Triss and Priscilla, sweaty from all the moaning and whimper, had smelled ripe to the creatures, who didn't care what their breed mares wanted as long as the bitches were warm and fertile. Priscilla howled as she came and Triss followed soon after her with a more gleeful cry than she had imagined. The blond troubadour's enthusiasm for getting banged by fiends was proving oddly infectious, and she didn't want to bring down the big party. The two girls writhed as their bodies burned in heated bliss, the pulsating contractions of their pussies around the hard intruders causing the fiends fucking them to blow their sticky loads, cocks massaged as they throbbed and spurted hot streams of incredibly thick, incredibly potent fiend splodge deep into their spasming holes. The beasts roared along with them, before pulling out and waddling sluggishly away, and after a male fiend pup ejaculated, it needed a long nap to restore the energy he had just burned by rutting and breeding.  
  
"Aaaaah so hooot. His cum makes me go cum so baaaad," Priscilla's moan resounded through the hall.  
  
Triss gasped as she moved her knees, crawling toward Priscilla to check on her. The romantic poet remained on all fours, moaning and twisting as she looked over to the pack, a little too consumed by lust and a strange, sudden appreciation for bestiality that Triss wanted to sparkle and keep it at this level. And as much as she didn't want to bring the fun down, as enjoyment was better than the alternative, Triss worried the young troubadour might be a little too into beast fucking for her own good. But before she could get there, two more fiends dashed toward the girl, both vying for the taut ass that faced them, swaying and bouncing gently with each forward motion.  
  
Paws pressing against her ass, they made her yelp as the winning fiend started to mount her, while the other decided to take second place by circling swiftly around her front and mounting Triss' face instead. The fiend from behind made its mark on the first shot, shoving quickly into the red-haired Sorceress and rutting her furiously, filling the hall with the sloppy thrusting noise as it slammed into her already violated and creampied hole. Triss groaned, twisting as she let loose a worried, "Priscilla!" even as the second fiend cock fumbled in trying to get into her mouth. The thick, veiny, red cock rubbed against her face, losing some pre-cum that left her feeling marked and more than a little degraded, but she wanted to get her warning across to the other redhead before she utterly lost herself.  
  
"Priscilla, try not to lose your mind completely, we have to try to escape later. Otherwise, they keep us here forever and--glurk!" Triss was cut off by the cock finding its mark and driving itself right into her tiny throat, careless and aggressive as it sought to quell the aching erection by just fucking the warmest available hole. Triss' hands and knees dug into the ground for stability as she was spit-roasted by fiends, both of whom seemed to fuck her with sloppy, frantic vigor. No finesse, no rhythm, no pace. Just going at her and not stopping until they had pumped her full of more hot, thick, baby- giving spunk. The last puppy's cum trickled out of her pussy amid all of her sticky juices, and she had a feeling by the time they were done she was going to have more than her fair share of fiend semen to worry about. But this time, adding to the impassioned ravaging of her stretched out pussy was the most brutal facefuck she had ever received, her mouth treated with reckless disregard by the vicious fiend after nothing but getting off.  
  
Triss gagged and choked on the cock, finding this double-ended assault far, far less easy to manage. Priscilla, however, ignored her red-haired friend's attempted warning as she eagerly watched the advancing beasts, and had ended up on her shoulders, body upside-down and vertical as she was railed into from a new angle by the next fiend in line. The strange take on the wheelbarrow position proved insanely pleasurable for the troubadour and her growing bestiality kink. She stared up at her body, legs spread and high as the beast hammered into her, giving her a wonderfully vulgar view of her own penetration, her pink pussy lips parted deliciously by the throbbing red shaft. Priscilla rubbed her clit in circles meant to be steady but quickly devolving into frantic, friction-addicted madness as she was fucked even deeper and harder than before. Her other hand grabbed at her breasts, fondling them through her top as she reveled in the utterly filthy thrill of getting fucked by a fiend, deciding that as long as she enjoyed herself, there was nothing to be ashamed of.  
  
It was an attitude that Triss was beginning to adore, a lot. Hot saliva dripped messily from her mouth as she was throat fucked, matching well with her drooling pussy. She was getting hammered from both ends, and any part of her mind that wasn't primal, pleasure-seeking impulse seemed to dull and fade. It was harder and harder not to get swept away at the moment, to not only get off on the twisted delight of this bestial lust but to revel in it fully and need to get impregnated by those creatures. She could taste nothing but fiend cock and pre-cum, and both ends were stuffed by savage, brutal thrusts deep into her, leaving her nose pressing against the soft belly of the one in front of her as it bottomed out. Triss gagged and choked and shivered as her body throbbed with utter lust, and it was a more addictive thrill than she was ready to actually concede it.  
  
"Give it to me! Harder! Come on!" Priscilla cried, finally giving Triss, who couldn't see anything but the fiend in front of her, an answer about whether or not she was gone. The blonde-haired girl moaned, scooping up some thick mixture of semen and cum spilling out of her sloppy hole it was ravaged for the second time and sucking it right off of her fingers, the salty and tart combination proving an extra little bit of nastiness on top of the whole thing. "I fucking love beast cock! Triss, let's stay here and never leave. As you said they've conquered us. We belong to them now. We are their breed mares and bitches. It's our only and true purpose of life now!" Her vulgar, utterly crazed blather was constantly punctuated and interrupted by moans, yelps, cries, and just howled profanities as she relayed the crazed thought process of her increasingly gone and perverted mind to Triss, even if all she was getting in response were sloppy, wet gagging noises.  
  
Once more, the raw girls' bodies were driven by the potent, heady drive of feral need, getting frantically fucked until they were definitively bred. Priscilla screamed in pleasure, howling about how she wanted another hot load to flood her womb, while Triss could say nothing as the two fiend pups pumped her full of jizz from both ends, making her cough and choke as it splattered down her gullet and right into her stomach in addition to the spreading warmth throughout her deep canal. They shivered and make sticky messes of themselves as their pussies leaked plenty of nectar all over their thighs, their wet and messy orgasms signs of just how gone they were.  
  
A second, blindingly hot orgasm shook the last sense of worry and trepidation from the experienced sorceress. Triss slumped down breathless and purring, a hand reaching to toy with her gaping, dripping pussy, shoving cum back in and rubbing the sticky white fluid against her labia, into her throbbing clit. Priscilla crawled toward her, licking a few drops of fiend cum off of her chin before pulling Triss into a heated, needy kiss shared between the two toys of the fiend pack, and the red-haired Sorceress met her excitedly.  
  
"You're such a naughty fuckmuffin, Priscilla. And my true soul mate through and through," Triss chuckled, then biting her lip as the two girls stared at one another, both surrendered to raw pleasure as they looked toward the pack. The three they had gotten off were down for naps, and only two dozens remained, all of them advancing upon the girls who at that point had both surrendered to the acceptance that they were in love with fiend cock, and they were so ready for more. "Forget about being a stupid troubadour and become a whore like me. Together, we were unstoppable. Just pleasure, no worries!"  
  
"That would be the dream of my life," Priscilla stated honestly, as the low note of their conversation was quickly perked up by the paws on their backs, the adored and very welcome weight of the large canines pushing against them once more. She licked her lips, then dove back for Triss' frantically kissing and occupying her as the two were once more filled up, their pussies filled with two hot spurts of cum and stretched, gaping for the third fiend in line, who still proved woefully incapable of getting into them on the first try.  
  
The third fiend was a bit of a loss. Their pussies had been taken, and with the girls facing each other and so close, he couldn't mount their faces and get humping. So he went for a third option, slipping down underneath the two frantically kissing women and rolling onto his back, letting the perky and rigid fiend cock stand upright at attention, hoping for their mercy and attraction. Triss smirked as they broke the kiss, staring down at the delicious and throbbing member. "Am I right if I guess that you have never sucked a cock before?" The red-haired Sorceress asked the formerly virginal troubadour, who shook her head with a naughty smile.  
  
Priscilla had been far, far too shy when it came to the question of flirting or having sex so far. Dandelion never dared to make the next step in their weird friendship, although he had already shagged so many women she knew about. He was an incorrigible gigolo but not when he was with her. Too bad for him Priscilla thought.  
  
"Then you'll have the best opportunity to learn it now." Triss reached for the thick base of the canine shaft and leaned forward, showing Priscilla how it was done with a few steady bobs of her head, lips wrapping around it tightly as she sucked it down. After being facefucked, a steadier blowjob she was in control of would be a breeze, of course. Priscilla watched enraptured, moaning as the red-haired Sorceress sucked fiend cock right in front of her needy gaze. The moan turned into a high-pitched gasp as she was penetrated, body bucking forward as the thrusting began, just as intense as the two rounds before it.  
  
"This is probably a bad time to tell you Triss that I always thought you were so hot and sexy, isn't it?' Priscilla confessed, biting her lip as Triss smiled up at her with her green eyes. A little wink confirmed that things were definitely going to be different between the two fiend bitches moving forward. Priscilla moaned, reaching a hand forward and caressing the base of the beast's ten-inch cock as well, running her fingers along the very sensitive bottom of it, tracing the sheath it emerged from to vocal results from the large canine creature.  
  
Triss came back up, the cock popping out of her mouth as she let loose a heavy purr of her own, the fiend behind her working plenty hard to get off, and in the process giving the red-haired Sorceress a finer appreciation for beast cock than she had been expected. "Your lucky turn now fuckmuffin," she giggled, tilting the cock toward Priscilla with her hand. She watched as the blue-eyed troubadour leaned forward to take it in, only to playfully grab her long, blonde hair and start shoving her face down deep, careless and reckless as she made Priscilla gag on the throbbing dick. Although if she had been intending to get one over on Priscilla, it failed. "Take it, bitch. The entire shaft and his balls. C'mon!"  
  
The happily gagging blonde sucked him down gladly, loving the rawness of the forced and aggressive oral, moaning between choking noises as she got off on the rough and sloppy sensation. It was all just more confirmation for Priscilla that this what precisely where she wanted to be, head bobbing as Triss' hand guided her, conceding the girl's enjoyment and accepting it and helpfully easing her along in the process as the fiend on his back made excited, pleasured noises. Triss had taken Priscilla's lead on accepting how good this all felt, but if she was going to get nasty with the troubadour, she was going to make sure she knew how to do it, using her experience to teach her in turn.  
  
"You're a natural," she purred, licking her lips. "And you're pretty hot too, in an innocent way. As a harlot, you'd be worth a mint. The one million crowns were history in no time if we had worked our asses off together the last week." When Priscilla came up for air, Triss leaned back down and guided the younger girl into following her lead as they gave the throbbing fiend cock in front of them a hot, twofold treat. They licked and kissed all over the shaft, Triss with a firm and experienced approach and Priscilla just going all out as she compensated for lack of knowledge with sheer wantonness. But it was effective wantonness, smother the aching shaft in kisses and lacks, lapping up the pre-cum that trickled down its shaft, the two occasionally licking their way up to the tip and sharing a sloppy and open-mouthed kiss with the head.  
  
It was raw and dirty, and they loved it.  
  
Not that the pounding fiends behind them weren't also much appreciated. Their focus was just on what was in front of them. The two beasts were best left to their own tools, frantically hammering away at them from behind and doing their jobs perfectly fine, with a little pushing back against the soft underbellies was all it took as they pawed at their backs and asses, slamming into their dripping holes with needy, natural fervor. The idea that they were going to knock up the human cunts motivated them, even more, when they sought to rut the two as hard as they could and hope they won out in the heat of the moment.  
  
The girls were hot and receptive, reeking of sex and providing the tight, velvety vices around their cocks that were quickly drawing the canines to a hard, intense orgasm. Priscilla and Triss' hands met at the base, and a steady rhythm upward gave a lovely double gripped handjob to it as they focused on the upper half. Their tandem fellatio was making the fiend quite noisy, and both wanted it to get off just as much as the ones behind them, to finish off this pack, and themselves, on the happiest and messiest way they could. Moaning and kissing and slurping at turgid cock meat, they found themselves happier than ever.  
  
The appreciative fiend, in a position any men on the continent would have loved to be in, between two gorgeous bitches, howled to the hall's ceiling as his fat cock throbbed, and both girls were allowed to see just how much cum a fiend ejaculated, the volume that had been dumped twofold into them. It was more than Priscilla could have imagined as they received a thick, hot facial, both of them shuddering and biting their lips as streaks of thick cum painted their pretty faces. Only seconds later, the fiends behind them followed suit, pumping them with molten splodge and igniting their own fiery releases. A chain reaction that nobody would have been disappointed about brought the other fiends and breed mares to their most powerful orgasms yet.  
  
Priscilla full-on squirted as she climaxed, screaming as Triss began to lick the fiends' cum off of her face, the taste heavy, salt overpowering everything about it, but in the heat of the moment, it was delicious, and licking it off the adorable troubadour's face only made it better. Triss shook and twisted too, but her pussy leaked rather than gushed like hers did. And she hadn't enough yet. There were at least fifteen beasts left, and still, a little bit space in her womb to make sure that it was filled to the brim with puppy-giving seed.  
  
So, she turned herself down to all fours and spread her legs as wide as she could, face and tits pressing against the muddy floor again. Priscilla emulated her sorceress friend's deeds immediately, and it didn't take long when two other fiends mounted both bitches and their canine cocks found their target and slid in, making both girls moan eagerly. The entire breeding session lasted hours, and as it seemed to be over and the last fiend finally cum inside of Triss' and Priscilla's incredibly swelled belly full of jizz, the biggest and massive fiend appeared in the shadows on the platform again, including the outlines of his powerful muscles and majestic antlers.  
  
Still being in the submissive position and asses pushing up in the air, both girls exchanged tired but still horny glances, hoping that the leader, who successfully lured them both to his nest and turned them into the horde's willing bitches, was going to fuck and breed them too, add his seed, which was certainly the most potent and valuable of the whole pack, to their now extremely inflated wombs as well. They were ready for it.  
  
Suddenly, the alpha fiend's third eye began to glow and vibrate, forcing the defiled women to look straight into it, as time seemed to be stopped and standing still. Then what happened next made both girl's pouty lips gape wide open in disbelief. The alpha fiend's impressive silhouette slowly faded and reshaped itself into something different.  
  
Something familiar, new, human. An athletically trained, tall man with a body worthy the statue of a deity. According to his washboard abs of eight pack and broad shoulders, he had something of Geralt's witcher-physique and condition, and Letho's brutish appearance and callousness, and many virtues in between. His hair was short and trimmed, his eyes cold and deadly. Triss tried to see through the shadow and recognize him, his face or anything else but failed.  
  
Except for one trifle. An important one.  
  
Polymorphy.  
  
A rare magical ability that few mages on the continent possessed. Only those with bowels soaked in oceans of magic arcana - and few who were born with bowels so absorbent - could hope to master it. Philippa Eilhart was one of them. But even she was just able to transform herself into a large grey owl, an animal of none-magic origin. A beast and relict of the Conjunction of Spheres having an active skill set like hypnosis was out of the question, simply impossible.  
  
"W-who are y-you?" Triss asked with a shaking voice, not being able to free herself from the submissive position.  
  
The stranger didn't say anything, just stared at them with his red-glowing eyes while the fresh wind was gently blowing through the sewer hall and the biting frost raised all over the place. Quickly, both girls felt how the dry cum on their bodies froze like water in a pond, and their breath vaporized right under their noses. It was like they were trapped in an ice storm, death slowly sneaking up on them and making their jaws trembling in fear.  
  
"T-t-tris-s-ss..." Priscilla stammered before freezing to death. "I'm s-ss-o ss-o-rr-r-y. Bb-bef-f-ore w-wwe die, y-yyou s-sshh-oul-ddd k-kn-nn-ow... M-mmm-ee... M-mmm-eeeenge-"  
  
As the deadly cold seemed to have no end and their days numbered, the entire hall got completely dark and the stranger vanished into the eclipse, his glowing eyes going black the rest of his animalistic, brutish being. After a moment of uncertainty and near-death experience, the sewer hall was lit up entirely by burning torches, blinding both frightened girls on all fours while making the deadly frost disappear immediately.  
  
After checking Priscilla first, Triss slowly tilted her head up to look whether the stranger was there anymore, as her hazel eyes widened in the utter jolt, seeing a kneeling and motionless person. Her face was smeared with black mascara and makeup, dried up streams of tears covering her cheeks and eyelids. The girl with two braids had a big ball between her teeth. Her hands were clearly fettered behind the back, body making no motion at all. Strangely, something about the petite victim's empty eyes and appearance looked really familiar to Triss.  
  
"Aurelia?!?"  
  
"Oh dammit!"


	16. Tit for Tat (7/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Netek predicted, all streets of Oxenfurt were crawling with witch hunters. After a short... dispute with Netek, Yennefer uses the cover of a street harlot to get through the hunter's controls. Well, the plan works but not the way the sexy sorceress wished at the beginning.
> 
> Tags: forced fingering, dirty talking, prostitution, blackmail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 15, 2018

Once the door was open, Yennefer stared with wide, violet eyes at Oxenfurt's famous harbor and distinctive architecture. Redanian flags and banners were slightly fluttering in the wind. The wooden and tiled buildings with their beautifully ornamented glass windows and pointed roofs were reflecting the warm rays of the rising sun. The several inns, taverns, stands, huts, counters and portable grills from which floated the appetizing aromas of elaborate dishes unknown elsewhere in the world seasoned in ways not known anywhere else. This was definitively Oxenfurt, the colorful, joyful, noisy and sweet-smelling town of miracles into which shrewd people, full of initiative, had turned dry and useless theories drawn little by little from its famous university. And if Yennefer didn't know it better, she would have thought that there was no war going on the city was actually suffering from.  
  
"Stick to the plan, me cherry blossom, and everythin' will turn out well," Netek stated languidly and then grinned. "And if not, I'm sure you'll find many helpful citizens willin' to help you out in exchange for... let's say an opportunity to stick their hard and twitchy meat into somethin' wet and tight of yours, hehe."  
  
A deep urge to slap the dwarf's slimy face raised within Yennefer's chest, but she refused to indulge in it. "Good. After the last boring and unsatisfying hours, I'd finally like to get plowed by real, beefy cocks anyway," she countered cynically, lips pursing. She hoped to sting the cocky, narcissistic dwarf at least once before she left him and the ship for good. But instead of seeing him gritting the teeth in his hurt manhood, Netek's cheesy smile, however, just got bigger and bigger by the second. "I love you too me cherry blossom." He blew the raven-haired enchantress a kiss and gave her a wink. "And I'll miss these pervasive conversations between us so much. You're the most beautiful and naughty bitch I've ever fucked... And I've banged a lot of hot and kinky sluts on this continent. Oh yes, you know that now."  
  
Yennefer growled disdainfully.  
  
"Oh me cherry blossom, you don't have to be afraid of anythin'. Me non-existing heart will always belon' to you, forever... weeeeeelll maybe unless I fucked that ginger whore Geralt of Rivia always preferred over you too. I mean, there must be some biiiiiiiiiig reasons why he kept ploughin' her all the time behind yer back when-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut UP, Netek!" Yennefer hissed, eyes glowing in violet annoyance. "You know a shit about me or my friends. And the bare moment when all this in my life is over and I got my powers back, I'll focus all my lethal abilities to find you little, reckless ass and to blow it to damn HELL!!!"  
  
"Yes, yesss! That's me Jenny. This useless anger, this bitchy attitude, and misguided self-confidence. Never ever drop them. Please! Don't make me ever regret callin' you ME bitch in front of all me friends lately," Netek uttered and began to chuckle, nearly tempting Yennefer to choke him to death, as she yelled with deadly expression and stepped closer, tilting her head toward her dwarven molester, hands resting on her hips. "Dwarf, if you call me a bitch one more time, I swear you will need to sew your cock back on where I cut it off with my teeth..."  
  
For few long seconds, both gazed at each other without saying one word. Yennefer's entire appearance with her just five feet five height and perfect elegance was resembling a Goddess, a magnificent Ice Queen of a forsaken realm of fantasy. Although she was wearing a skimpy, backless and sleeveless dress, a leather belt and two ankle-high-heeled boots like a cheap prostitute, the raven-haired sorceress didn't lose anything of her knife-sharp beauty and frozen charm, and strictly kept a stiff upper lip to prove her rank opponent once more that she hadn't reached the point where she was ready to let him push her down just like before again.  
  
She was still Yennefer of Vengerberg, and those who thought otherwise should be damned and screw themselves.  
  
Netek, however, wasn't clearly a man who got intimidated by a woman in any way, as he also stepped closer and gazed up, the tip of his nose touching hers. "Really? Then why are you getting so wet anytime I call you that way?"  
  
"Tzzz-- This is ridiculous and you're s-so pathetic," Yennefer mumbled like thrown off the track, cheeks blushing.  
  
"Really?" Netek's enjoyment of the situation was endless. "Every time I call you a BITCH, WHORE or SLUT you press your thighs together and that beautiful odor of fresh cherries comes up to me nose... yeah yeah, exactly like now!"  
  
Yennefer immediately wanted to deny his baseless accusations, as her eyes fell down to her rubbing slender legs and the feeling of her tingling pussy finally reached her senses. Surprised and shocked at the same time, she tried to take one step back, but before she could do any little motion, Netek poured forward, grabbed her by the pussy and pressed her against the ship's wooden railing. "Then tell me, me bitch, what this is on me hand here," he asked after rubbing his long middle finger back and forth against her muffin few times, then raising his right hand leaking with her precious pussy juice in the air while holding her body tight. "You are randy, aren't you?"  
  
"Let go of me, Netek. Now!" Yennefer uttered, half-angry, half-horny.  
  
"Why the fuck should I, bitch?" The possessive dwarf hissed and stuck his hand up the skirt of her skimpy dress, pressing his entire palm against the hot, sensitive cunt of hers. Like in her personal quarters before, he instantly set to work by slowly rubbing her labia and pushing his middle and index finger into her tiny snatch, making her slim body shaking and her legs spreading apart in uncontrollable desire. Yennefer felt dumbfounded, helpless, trying to push his arm away to no avail. She was just too weak, her dwarven molester too possessive and strong. Resistance felt futile.  
  
"Look me in the eye when I use your cunt, you dishonest wench!"  
  
Feeling her recovered self-esteem breaking into a thousand pieces once more, Yennefer obeyed and locked her violet, dull eyes on Netek's, not being sure whether she was on the verge to cum, cry or slap herself. "Yes, yesss! That's what I wanted to see in your eyes again. How you despise yourself while craving for more and more. You filthy bitch need this. All the rough foreplay and bloody chitchat to feel coveted and taken seriously by a man. Need this before you finally come to the right decision to get laid by him. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Screw. You," Yennefer retorted and withdrew her hands from fighting back Netek's arm, clutching the wooden handrail instead. Not enough, she parted her legs even more and gave the arrogate dwarf more space to do his hated but also appreciated work while gazing down at him with vitriolic malevolence and baring her teeth. "You stupid arse really think you know me just because you had one chance to humiliate and enslave me for twelve hours? I've been already gone through so much worse than you little prick could ever do to me... But don't mind me. Come on. Don't dare to stop thrusting your little fingers deeper into my wet. Tiny. Snatch. I INSIST!"  
  
"Is that SO?!?" Netek accepted the raven-haired sorceress' request with pleasure and kept fingerfucking her, making constant foggy noises and the smell of cherries fill the fresh air near Oxenfurt Harbor. "Stop fooling yourself, me cherry blossom. I know this whole 'I am a cold, selfish slut and a strong, emancipated woman'-bullshit is just a cover to sort out all the weak and unworthy contenders who want to make a pass at you so that only the strongest and most potent mates finally get their chance with you. But they don't have to be sorcerers, of course. No. You're only acceptin' men who take your ass and heart by raw and meaty force, not by some magic tricks and comparison of intelligence."  
  
"What stupid garbage you're talking again. The whole time," Yennefer hissed, never batting her beautifully long eyelashes once. The entire wanton spectacle became so loud and unmistakable that even some of the sailors from the decks below began watching them with big eyes. "You are a pathetic piece of scum. Nothing more!"  
  
"At least never been a BITCH for some primitive four-legged animals!" Netek countered and felt how his cock got bigger and ready to explode, while he was pushing his middle finger as deep as possible in and out of Yennefer's gushing cunt, who, on the other side, seemed to get the same level of sexual thrill out of this whole pointless conversation like he did. In some twisted manner, Yennefer couldn't stop talking and offering herself to the kinky dwarf who violated her the way unlike any other person before.  
  
"Those damn dogs knew more about shagging a woman than you ever will. You should go and let yourself taught some lessons by them before you get your little fingers burned on my pussy again." Yennefer had the same cheesy grin on her face like Netek, as her fingernails dug deep into the wooden handrail and her b-cup tits stiffened in pleasure. There was something in this whole, stupid dispute that made her horny without a chance of a way back.  
  
"Really? I think I am doin' still a good job here. Look how your pussy juice is leakin' down to the deck right now." The stupid dwarf was right. As Yennefer quickly got a sneak peek at the wooden floor through her spread legs and Netek's rough grasp at her pussy, she could even see how big drops of vaginal fluid dripped like syrup from her pussy lips. The cherry-smelling nectar looked pure and crystal clear, sparkling like a mysterious ambrosia in the rising sun while streaming together into a big, sweet puddle below her most precious part. The tingle in her pussy became almost unbearable for her. "Admit it, bitch. You get turned on when a man defies you and refuses your commands. I can literally FEEL and SMELL it."  
  
Yennefer's petite body and legs began to tremble. Biting the lower lip, her violet eyes were totally fixated on the dwarf's, as an unstoppable stream of fervent lava exploded in her belly, and she came with a strident moan. Eyes turning back, Yennefer would have almost fallen overboard if Netek hadn't left hold of her pussy and pulled her back to the ship again, causing her bubble butt to bounce on the deck and this way giving him the most expensive view a man could pay for on the entire continent today.  
  
"Wow! This whole stupid debate we had was totally worth the effort, don't you think?" Netek chuckled in a jovial mood before he helped the eyes-rolling but smirking sorceress stand up again. When Yennefer opened her plush lips to say something mean again, the ship perceptibly slowed down and brought itself closer to the wooden jetty. Then she saw it; the entire landing stage and its roads were crawling and full to the brim with Redanian Soldiers and Witch Hunters.  
  
Many, many Witch Hunters.  
  
Like a damn army.  
  
Her heart made a painful flip backward.  
  
"Dammit. These idiots are everywhere..."  
  
Yennefer had actually hoped all the time that Netek's assertions about the situation in Oxenfurt were just over-exaggerated, just said to give her a scare. It seemed not quite a bit. Instinctively, she pulled the hem of her mini-dress down, trying to cover up the moistness of her pussy and the great nervousness which slowly scrambled up from the toes to her thighs. "You know you could easily make up for what you have done to me if you help me to get out of this city in one piece."  
  
Crossing his arms and smirking broadly, Netek looked up to the beautiful sorceress and gave off a sardonic snort. "Really? I fucked and forced you, me dearest cherry blossom, into prostitution and to have sex with me, the entire crew, dogs and whatever. And even worse, also denounced you politically, personally and physically to the society the way you will never get rid of the shame and broken reputation again. And you are ready to put all these things aside and forgive me if I help you to get your little ass out of this city? Really?"  
  
The accurate summary of what happened to her within the last hours made Yennefer clench her teeth and cross her arms, looking bashfully away so he couldn't hear her angry growl. "Yes. I would. There is a saying even a retarded idiot like you should probably know about: 'Living is better than dying'. And you were an acceptable pastime for me, anyway. I had my most-needed fun..."  
  
"Daaamn. So, the truth is that you have used me and not the other way around?" Netek had to laugh like never before. "Bitch, you're a total ten and a fuckin' gem. The love of me life. We should marry, incarcerate us in a cheap brothel and have steamy and rough sex till doomsday. Are you in on it, me cherry blossom?"  
  
This time, it was Yennefer who had to give a false laugh, shaking her head because of the absurdity of the idea. Netek's was a total asshole and fleabag, and she should truly hate him for what he had done to her, but for some inexplicable reasons, a really big part of her liked him very much, though he was even winsome. Unlike every man she had ever met in her life, Netek was a unique type of a person; shrewd, nasty-minded, cold, scheming and conceited. Although he would have never come so far without the use of dimeritium, of course, he had played his sick game perfectly and outclassed her in a very impressive manner. She had to give him that. Someone needed really to have the guts to do this. No one else had ever been able to pride himself upon the same accomplishment so far.  
  
Is this why she got still along so well with him after all this?  
  
Even felt attracted by his vulgar nature in some very destructive and juvenile way?  
  
Yennefer started to feel sick the longer she ruminated on.  
  
"Hey look, some racist motherfuckers are comin' this way. As if on cue, hehe," Netek stated suddenly, pointing to a group of Witch Hunters in the distance. "You better skive off to the place where I bludgeon the former Ass-Captain Vil-fart, okay? I'll come to you when those idiots are busy enough. Just wait a couple of seconds here before you shake your perfect bubble butt downstairs, me cherry blossom." Instantly, the brown-haired dwarf headed down to the main deck and left Yennefer alone. It didn't take long as the six heavily-armored Witch Hunters finally entered the ship and asked, or better say demanded the Captain's presence.  
  
Sailors were hoisting the anchor and straining several ropes, as she heard Netek yelling, "Gentlemen easy, easy. Here, the freight documents and the purpose of our trip. Can I offer you a drink or food to make your time here more pleasant?" The fake courtesy of him sounded hilarious, Yennefer thought and saw how he guided them to the stern and wheel where both were standing a minute ago.  
  
"You are the Captain of this ship, little dwarf? The world must be really fucked up right now," the human inspector chuckled stupidly and spat to the floor before checking the ship's documents. "No, I am not. Ah, here is he already. Captain Toggl, these gentlemen have been looking for you," Netek uttered while clearly stifling his strong urges to kill all the Witch Hunters and then simply walk away like nothing happened. "I leave you alone now, Captain," he said and directly headed to her hiding behind the trade containers. Yennefer was trying to listen to what the new guests were talking about, as the dwarf came by and startled her up.  
  
"It's time to go now. I hope you'll find the person you're lookin' for but don't forget what I've taught you. Stay out of trouble and be the cold sorceress bitch you've always been in your life. Get lost!" Netek said and gave Yennefer a firm spank on her backside.  
  
"You really don't want to come with me. Help me?" Yennefer asked with a helpless, fake undertone, pouting innocently, tempting. She hated to ask him for help, but the chances weren't on her side, and she rather had her ego got scratched than herself killed. And if she had to decide between the option of being fucked by the same stupid dwarf few days longer or the option of being a whore and mattress for an entire city, Yennefer unequivocally preferred to be Netek's 'bitch' by far. This way, she knew what was coming up to her at least.  
  
"No, me cherry blossom."  
  
"Really?" Yennefer asked back in surprise, wagging her tasty ass to the dwarf's face while totally ignoring how self-humiliating her behavior actually was. But she was a realist too, so...  
  
"Oh by Melitele's fuckin' big tits..." Netek muttered, biting his fist. "You're a chocolate bunny come true. I'd like to bite you off, lick every little inch of your delicious body and get my whole face, mouth, lips, and cock sticky with your juices. Daaamn... But the answer is still no. Sorry."  
  
Yennefer pouted with disappointment. "Then at least take that stupid collar off me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why? You know I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Of course not. You are secretly in love me. Just haven't admitted it yet," Netek uttered with a smile, making Yennefer role her eyes. "Look, me cherry blossom. The dimeritium choker wasn't me idea. I was only told to put it on you and that it would actually guarantee your survival here in Oxenfurt and later in Velen too. That's it."  
  
Yennefer folded her arms and looked angrily into the dwarf's chestnut brown eyes, pursing her lips.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me that way. I can't remove it, even if I like to. The choker has a magical-whatever-mechanism which can be deactivated by only a specific pair of fingerprints, alright?" Netek explained, stepped to her and touched the little lock of her collar with his fingers. Nothing happened. "See, bitch. I'm telling you the truth. Let's be madly in love again. Please..."  
  
After heaving a sigh, the raven-haired sorceress grabbed the thin collar and tried to break it up, but it was incredibly robust and hardened. There was no chance that she could take it off by force, as she gave up and gazed at Netek again. "I am not a whore, dammit. You know that. Please, Netek." Yennefer had clearly difficulty saying the P-word. "It wouldn't take long. Just spend the time with me at an inn here till midnight. And later help me to jump into one of those carts. You'll be back in the morning and able to continue with your mission of murdering those people of yours without a problem or delay. No loss of time. Just a lot of fun and more, I promise."  
  
Netek licked his lips. "And what would we do exactly to pass the time?"  
  
"How profound and dirty are your fantasies about me?" Yennefer whispered into the dwarf's ears, feeling the twitching of his cock right through his pants. "Very profound and very, very dirty, me cherry blossom. I got no limits. You know me," he replied deep in thought, eyebrows arching. Fucking Yennefer of Vengerberg roughly in a military cart was an extremely seductive imagination, indeed. Or publicly at the famous marketplace, too...  
  
"No. I must pass. Business comes before pussy. Always."  
  
"Arrg, you are an arse, Netek!" Yennefer hissed.  
  
"Now I'm an idiot because I don't wanna fuck you. Typical female!"  
  
"No!?! You are an arse because YOU LITERALLY ARE AN ARSE! A BIG ONE! Hope you stumble over the railing and die before your ship reaches Povis again. If not, you can be sure that I'll find you and kill you myself, eventually!" Yennefer barked, spat venom and sprinted toward removable bridge leading on shore, ignoring Netek's laughter behind. As she finally landed on the firm ground after the last jump, she heard the dwarf's loud, good-humored voice resounding through the entire harbor and saying, "I love you too, me cherry blossom! Kisses, kisses!"  
  
Turning around in total rage and face red like a tomato, Yennefer gazed up to her former dwarven molester and showed off her middle finger right in his face, amid all the people and hunters, giving them a reason to burst into laughter.  
  
"STILL LOVE YOUUUUUUU!!!"

* * *

Like stepping into the lion's den, the beautiful sorceress needed a moment to calm down and enjoyed the firm ground under her ankle-high-heeled boots, as a short flashback of the last twenty-four hours and the reasons for her current situation rushed through her churning mind. No matter how Yennefer looked at them, the conclusion remained the same; she had to move on, flee from Oxenfurt and find the informant called Delvan in Velen. The consequences for her own personality and life were irrelevant as long as she didn't find the person she came for: Ciri, her little daughter. And she wasn't going to give up or hesitate to do whatever it took to accomplish that.  
  
_"Should hit the road now. The Witch Hunters' prison is on the other side, but first I should check out the city and the military carts before looking for a calm place to pass some time,"_ Yennefer thought, readjusted the red garter around her slim, sexy leg and pulled the hem of her skimpy dress down to the mid parts of her shanks. The soldiers and hunters who just passed by seemed to be too distracted from her bombshell body to get any suspicions, and left her alone.  
  
_"The cover of the street harlot works well so far. What a surprise... Netek, I hate you..."_ Yennefer instantly headed left towards the famous marketplace. It wasn't her first time in Oxenfurt of course, but the city itself seemed to have lost a lot of its former charm and elegance. Poverty, dirt, and testosterone were dominating the view of the city as far as the eye could reach. She had to be careful.  
  
While walking on the street, Yennefer recognized that each greater archway leading to the inner part of the city was guarded by at least five redanian soldiers. Their long halberds were dangerously shining in the sunlight, as the raven-haired sorceress tried to keep a low profile and decided to look after a safer entrance with fewer people and lower possibility that someone could see through her cover. Feeling greedy eyes piercing through her black skimpy dress, Yennefer continued heading north until she finally discovered a narrow alleyway guarded by only two guards.  
  
The soldiers on the right looked older, more experienced, his dull eyes and wrinkles in the face making her believe he wasn't able to harm any fly. Because of his age, he also seemed to have problems to stay steady on his legs and he obviously wasn't in peak form anymore. She would have been even surprised if he was taking notice of her presence when she just tried to pass by.  
  
Unlike the old veteran, the soldier on the left appeared much younger, having a juvenile face including little freckles on his nose and forehead. If she had to make a guess about his age, it would have been eighteen, a teenage boy who just recently reached his adulthood and was recruited because of the war and the shortage of manpower. It wasn't unusual to arm young adults in the Northern Kingdoms or Nilfgaard, and to let them fight with the regular army. The minimum age limit for the army was sixteen, and since the war had reached its most brutal peak last winter, the number of young men in military and bureaucratic positions went through the roof.  
  
Which was actually a good thing right now, Yennefer thought; young adults were often very uncertain, brisk and erratic, and they often had barely made acquaintance with any actual sorceresses. She couldn't have found a better way to get through the city control. Charm, her sexy body, and some violet mooneyes should have been enough to be successful here.  
  
Right?  
  
So, Yennefer decided to chance her luck when she walked towards the bored soldiers, crossing lasciviously one foot over the other at every step she made and letting her hips swing to every crossing step she took. Her objective was easy; trying to give the young soldier a flirtatious look by fluttering her eyes and showing off her body to the end that he would have no other chance to wave her through without being able to think straight, while the older man kept sleeping and ignoring his surroundings.  
  
"Not so fast, m'lady. Personal papers and residence permit, please," the veteran soldier asked and stretched his hand in surprise, having a round head and three-day beard, his bad breath forcing Yennefer to look away in disgust. His decayed teeth were giving her a sickening shudder and yellowy reflecting back. A dreadful sight. Horror for her.  
  
"I-I am sorry I-I don't have m-my papers with me," Yennefer babbled without having any clue what to say in defense, being surprised and disappointed that her look wasn't enough to simply bewitch these common men to let her pass.  
  
"Hmm. I see," he said and surveyed her body from top to bottom, starting with her eyes and b-cup tits, and then continuing down to the slightly visible clit and long legs. His eyes were literally making her already skimpy dress even shorter, unblushingly groping his way along her entire sexy body. When his dirty look stopped at her ankles, his tongue visibly skimmed over his dry, upper lip and gave Yennefer another awkward shudder. He was obviously taken by the sexy sorceress' petite body and sorceress figure.  
  
"I'm sure we'll sort out the problem, m'lady," he said and looked over to his young comrade who seemed to have the same thoughts, but unlike him the juvenile man also seemed to be more interested in her tensed face and facial characteristics, in a way he was trying to remember her from somewhere.  
  
"Let's start with something simple then. Your name, origin, and reason of your stay, for instance," the old soldier with yellow teeth asked, eyes permanently locked at her pink, round tits' areola visible from the cleavage of her dress. "And I shouldn't mention how important honesty is now. You don't want to be put in custody for more questioning, right m'lady?" Nodding her head in response, Yennefer was busy with fabricating an excuse and reasonable story, as the other soldier blurted out eventually, "Waaaait a second. I know you. Yes. You are that woman from these wanted posters the Witch Hunters shared out all over the place!"  
  
Panic rushed through Yennefer's petite body, as she looked stonily at both men before her. _"Shit! Have to say something. Anything. NOW!"_ She yelled at herself and knew she had to immediately deny this dead serious allegation before it was too late and there was no way for her to save her neck anymore.  
  
"No-o I can't be the person you're talking about... I-I mean m-my name is Jenny and... and I arrived with that ship you see over there just minutes ago... from Povis." Yennefer tried to look as cool as possible, stifling the panic-stricken fear somewhere near her midriff while hearing her heart's banging up to the ears. To make matters worse, the soldiers didn't seem to be very convinced and clenched the hilt of their weapons even harder, as the young soldier took out a wanted poster and showed his old comrade the drawing.  
  
"She IS the woman these freaky Witch Hunters are looking for. Look at her face, the mole on the left side of her mouth and the one on her forehead, her raven-black hair, her violet eyes and she just about five feet five tall. See?"  
  
"Yeah, I see it. But it says here too she would be a powerful sorceress and very dangerous," the other soldier countered, ripped the drawing of his hand and held it up to Yennefer's face, his tired eyes constantly drifting from the paper to her and back again. She felt like her entire life was on a knife-edge and the treacherous fear became even worse as she uttered and appeared even more suspicious, "Y-you can ask the crew or the captain if you don't believ-"  
  
"But you're no sailor, merchant or an aristocrat that's for sure. Tell us why you're here," the elder soldier asked her while looking deeply into her lilac eyes. His stern glance and deep voice indicated to her that the situation was serious and could get even worse if he wasn't hearing something satisfying and reasonable from her. Legs shaky, ready to crash in and having no conceivable explanation coming to her mind, Yennefer opened her lips, let the fear get the better of her, gave in to it by speaking out what first came to her mind. It all happened so fast that she had no time to reflect about anything, just reflexively and instinctively said what she had guessed these soldiers would want to hear from her, what was the most plausible explanation because of her current look.  
  
"I-I am a whore from Kovir and here to expand my customer base."  
  
Her cheeks blushed with shame. Her already wet pussy tingled in unwanted excitement as both guards couldn't quite believe their ears and let their eyes move over her raw body. As they realized that she had no panties on, their cocks began to twitch with greedy desire. "Doesn't matter. She could still be the sorceress' bitch in the picture. Better we bring her to Witch Hunters and let them decide. Better be safe than sorry, you know," the young man uttered.  
  
 "Are you fucking mad? You know what these idiots of Witch Hunters do with people who are wasting their time. And besides, did you ever see or hear a sorceress dressing like THIS and calling herself a WHORE?" The old soldier argued and slammed the wanted poster against the young soldier's chest.  
  
"No. But..." The younger-looking soldier tried to counter.  
  
"No buts boy. These crazy Witch Hunters can go hang. Think kid. Would one of these arrogant cunts of sorceresses ever degrade herself so shamefully and call herself a whore only to get inside our beautiful city? Hm. Just think it over," the elder soldier asked with pointing to the raven-haired sorceress' skimpy outfit like she was a thing and worth nothing.  
  
The young soldier seemed to be more confused than before and ever. "No, I don't think so."  
  
Yennefer didn't know whether she should be happy or mean about the progress of this discussion. On the one hand, she was glad that the cover of a cheap prostitute was actually working. She also hated to admit that Netek was right when he told her about the situation here and that she would have never made it through the city alive as Yennefer of Vengerberg. And since Philippa Eilhart's little love-hate relationship with King Radovid took a very bad turn and escalated, the entire north was after the former members of the Lodge blaming them all to be collaborators during the events in Loc Muinne. It was the absolute right choice to give up her true identity during her time in Redania.  
  
But just to take on the one of a prostitute in its stead?  
  
One day ago, she would have said definitively no. But now she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
Yennefer always described her as a pragmatic person who was never reluctant to get her hands dirty and give a shit about other people's opinion in general. She also knew that she was smart, beautiful and strong despite people's saying and stupid gossiping and that no one ever could take this belief away from her, no cover, no man or a little dwarf telling her otherwise. Nobody. Nevertheless, she had to admit that she was still suffering from the disrespect and humiliation that became apparent by the lack of her magic abilities.  
  
Especially the impuissance and vulnerability bothered her the most, caused her ego to get pushed beyond tolerable limits. Everything that happened on the ship during the last couple of hours proved her in the roughest way how highly dependent she always had been on them. Without them, she was a subject to men's sexual assault like any other woman on the continent, and simply reduced to her butt, breasts and cooking skills. Nothing else. So, in a manner of twisted logic, Netek was also right when he told her about her new 'true place' in this world completely dominated by men much stronger and powerful than she was.  
  
A fact that scared her more than she hadn't been willing to admit to herself.  
  
Till now.  
  
"Good. Always use your damn brain kid. Will keep you out of much trouble in your life, believe me. But there's another thing that looks fishy to me," he stated at the sorceress while clapping his comrade on the shoulder. "Did you ever heard from a koviri whore having violet eyes, raven-black hair with lilac and gooseberry perfume?" The old man's statement sent cold shivers up and down Yennefer's spine, and the thought of just running away and never looking back became strong again.  
  
"No, you're right Lado, something doesn't figure here," the juvenile-looking soldier replied. "She looks too perfect, I mean look at these firm tits and raw ass of hers, this is unnatural if you ask me. Maybe she is not a sorceress but nilfgaardian spy imitating a hot, wanton koviri whore to deceive us?"  
  
"No I am not a nilfgaardian spy, I swear!" Yennefer blurted, her heart was raging as she added without thinking twice, "I was born in Vengerberg and went hooking there for years before I was forced to flee from the war to Povis. Since last year, I've been turning tricks in Lan Exeter but decided to offer my services to the brave redanian soldiers as well." Words came out so fast, she couldn't stop her lips from shaping them and when her last sentence ended. Her eyebrow arched in surprise impressed how fast she came up with a story of such a depraved and untrue kind.  
  
"From Vengerberg you say? Aedirn is a Vessel of Nilfgaard and its people are enemies of Mother Redania. No-no-no, you're a nilfgaardian spy. I'm totally sure now. Can smell your nilfgaardian arrogance and lies right from here. I've figured you out bitch. Matej, let's call the commanding officer and finish this charade," the veteran called Lado yelled with excitement.  
  
"No, don't do this. I'm telling you the truth..." Yennefer pleaded desperately.  
  
"Lado wait. You've told me once that whores from Povis and Aedirn are among the most beautiful and talented on the continent. Nilfgaardian whores aren't able to match them. If she's really telling the truth, she shouldn't have the slightest problem to prove us that," the young Matej stated, giving no attention to the sorceress who was poised between hope and fear, facing the same old problem she ran into on the ship; let men fuck her and stay alive, or hold on to dignity and die.  
  
It seemed her life onshore didn't follow another rule from now on as well.  
  
"You are a damn smart kid. All right, you've convinced me. And besides, my balls are hard as stone anyway, pleading to get drained by a cunt's soft lips the whole fucking week long already," the old man smirked and finally turned his attention to the jaw-shattering sorceress nearby. "Whore, we'll see whether you say the truth or not. Let's start to check out your bargaining skills first. Give us a price. What are you worth? C'mon!"  
  
Yennefer shamefully bowed to the inevitable that she had to actually sell her body and it was also - in a twisted way - her own fault. She was also frustrated because of the quick loss of her famous, steely composure and how fast she hustled herself into an awkward situation like this. At least she had a little bit control of what was going to happen next and could influence the outcome of her situation somehow. But one problem remained; she had never asked Netek how much a common prostitute was earning these days. Therefore, she had to make a guess and hopefully hit the right amount for the first time. Otherwise, these men would understand that she had never gone hooking and her mission would end here and now in a very terrible way.  
  
"Fifty crowns each... blowjobs only?"  
  
"No way, darling," the veteran soldier replied instantly, giving the tensed sorceress a stern look. "No one pays fifty crowns only for a blowjob here. We're not like those rich dicks from Povis you like to fuck, whore... I say thirty crowns for each of us, including blowjobs and a promise we can fill both of your tiny holes at least once. Deal?"  
  
Yennefer couldn't believe she was bargaining with a man about an appropriate price for her pussy and asshole he and his juvenile friend were supposed to stick their cocks into. She couldn't believe how deep in the shit she was again. Being forced to go hooking like on the ship was one thing, selling her raw body to the highest bidder by herself a complete other. Strangely, it wasn't as awkward as Yennefer always thought it was going to be, as she finally managed to hide her nervousness and to remain confident by crossing her arms before them. After all, making deals was something she always was good at. As a sorceress and former advisor of Kind Demavend, it was one of her most feared and famous skills, apart from the insignificance of course that her own butt was at stake right now. Her magic ability to read people's mind was also very helpful, indeed.  
  
 "No deal. In Povis and Vengerberg I get five times more, easily," Yennefer bluffed blatantly. "Let's say forty crowns for each, two blowjobs and you can come in me twice, but no ass-shagging... Gentlemen, this pussy is the best hole you'll get at this price. Believe me," Yennefer countered determined, trying to appear experienced and confident, as she stood up straight, placed her palms at her hips and then pushed her tits out the way both could see her famous inner values much easier. In addition, the thrill of the situation made her pussy itchy in no time, and when Yennefer realized what she was actually up to, including the depravity and self-humiliation mixed with the effort of selling herself and talking like a common whore, the nervousness between her thighs turned into a fervent blaze.  
  
It made her gasp, horny.  
  
First, however, both soldiers looked stunned, totally distracted by her juvenile, raw body. The elder soldier was one head taller than her and with his heavy armor and figure definitively stronger. In a different way appeared the pubescent, young soldier Matej who was just as tall as her, wearing only a light armor with a body far away from being athletic or exercised. The idea that she, Yennefer of Vengerberg and one of the hottest women of the continent, was probably going to be his first felt odd and also the thought of being the woman who was going to make a real man out of him too.  
  
_What a lucky boy,"_ she thought unwittingly, blushing immediately afterward.  
  
But when it came to her bargaining skills, Yennefer was confident that both soldiers were going to agree to her current terms. She had been in so many difficult negotiations and was used to win diplomatic battles without batting an eye. They were going to accept them, one hundred percent.  
  
"No deal, bitch!" The Lado yelled and pressed her against the wall, choking her slender neck. The thunderstruck sorceress tried to free herself, move her legs and hands, but was trapped between the solid wall and the soldier's heavy-armored figure. "Whore, you came here without any legalized documents or somebody who is ready to speak for you. As a freelancer wench, you're not even under the protection of the whore queen Eera here. For a nilfgaardian spy poorly imitating a koviri whore, you obviously have no idea of anything here."  
  
The old soldier's face was very close to Yennefer's, his bad breath almost making her become unconscious, as he slapped his tongue against her soft cheek and gave it a long, dirty lick across her pretty face. Yennefer stretched her hands desperately, trying to find something like a stone or anything sharp to defend herself, to no avail. The veteran soldier was much stronger than she was and from the corner of her eyes, she could even see how Matej was grinning at her, chuckling about her futile situation.  
  
"Stop it. Let me go!" Yennefer struggled for words, heart throbbing on the edge of pure terror and panic as she realized how much she was at the mercy of her attackers. Then, even worse, the old soldier drew a knife and hold its sharp tip at her throat. Beads of sweat started to run down Yennefer's forehead, as she thought he was going to hurt her. Kill her.  
  
"Now I will make you an offer which will apply more perfectly to your true value as a human being, bitch. Listen carefully!" Lado stated in a cold tone while moving the sharp tip slowly along her face and nuzzling her hair as Yennefer nodded her head in approval, frightened to death. To her rough luck, nobody else appeared in the back alley and was ready to rescue her.  
  
 "Your vengerberger ass is clearly worth no more than we redanian soldiers pay for this piss water your stupid kind call beer. I say five fucking crowns, each, including the free choice to fuck your face, pussy, and asshole as rough and often we want until WE allow you to bugger off," he stated and looked directly into her widened violet eyes. As Yennefer wanted to say something, his choking grasp tightened even more and he added, "And be sure, we won't stop until we've fucked you sore and bloody till your holes look the same like our beautiful Banner of Redania. DEAL?!"  
  
Dumbfounded, Yennefer's bleached glimpse was sealed at the knife rubbing against her cheek. The veteran soldier's dismissive eyes suffused her with fright and impuissance, resembling Netek's type of a misogynistic, crazed asshole. Added to this realization, Yennefer understood now that she had completely miscalculated her negotiating power and actual situation. Even though she was free and on her own now, able to make her own decisions and take her own risks, she was totally enfeebled by the loss of her social status, magic abilities, and reputation. On the ship, she wasn't really aware of how much this factor was going to make a difference out here. How much it was going to force her to adjust herself and character to this reality of belonging to the bottom of the society, of being treated the same awfully unfair way every woman on the continent was today.  
  
If she wanted to live through Oxenfurt and Velen AND find her Ciri, she had to accept this plain fact, now.  
  
_"Netek, when I get my hands on you..."_  
  
"D-deal!"


	17. Tit for Tat (8/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking right into a trap of two redanian guards, Yennefer must service both men as a whore for the sake of her cover as such. The verb "must" is here a little wrong but... whatever.
> 
> Tags: F/M/M, doggy style, blowjob, multiple positions, prostitution, vaginal and anal penetration, dirty talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 15, 2018

In an instant, the harsh grasp on the sorceress' neck unfastened and Lado grabbed her hair and leaned her forward, his other hand working his pants off. "Bitch now make yourself useful and get sucking," he barked and fished out his cock, shoving it into Yennefer's face while smiling wickedly as he flaunted his thick, bumpy big piece of equipment to her. Remaining trapped in the armor for so long gave his cock a hazy scent of sweat and salinity, one that made Yennefer gag just from taking in some of it in her nose. But there was no return, a deal was a deal, and the slowly-stiffening rod was already coming to life, proving her there was no way out.  
  
Yennefer cautiously began to put a hand to the base of the soldier's cock, annoyed that she got into this situation by herself and had to make contact with such a putrid thing before her. The old soldier could see the loathing in her eyes and enjoyed every moment of it. The urge to fuck her face became ferocious, and he thought that her gorgeous, defined features will definitively benefit from some violating and running mascara. The morning was still young and there was plenty of time to fuck that bitch hard the way she would never recover from again.  
  
"Go on stupid cunt, worship it, or I'm going to take over, and you're not going to like the way I fuck little vengerberger bitches," Lado barked. Yennefer whimpered, thinking to herself that it was the most smutty thing she had ever laid eyes on, and then couldn't help but to lean forward, dragging her tongue down the bulbous head of the semi-erect cock, and tried to figure out how she was even going to get this kind of big cock into her tiny mouth.  
  
Bending over a full ninety degrees, Yennefer steadied out her footing a little before running her hand at base slowly along the warm, throbbing length. _"How can a simple old redanian soldier have such a cock? It's as big as Netek's thick monster..."_ She thought and felt how a hand lifted up the hem of her very short dress and delivered a harsh strike to her bubble butt as the young soldier Matej got his own impressive cock out and admired the view of the very tight asshole and pussy mound presented to him.  
  
"Bitch, I'm sure you just came here to Oxenfurt because you're tired of wasting your time with little nilfgaardian dicks and wanna get your tiny holes filled with real, redanian cocks from now on," he chuckled and just cut her belt apart with his own knife and threw it away. He made a vulgar show of his intentions, as he pushed his shaft between her legs and let her feel it, throbbing in anticipation and grinding up against her tiny, delicious mound. To Yennefer's total surprise, Matej seemed to be anything but uncertain or reluctant as a boy who recently reached his adulthood, and more than ready to take what he thought it was his now.  
  
"Beg us to fuck your vengerberger cunt!" He ordered and pressed relentlessly against her, having a blast with the chance to twist and violate Yennefer, the gorgeous and witty sorceress who only a few men on the continent could say they wouldn't fuck her like an animal if given the chance. Although the plan of the soldiers had been an improvised one and pieced together right at the moment they need it, Yennefer wasn't actually their first unaware victim.  
  
Since the job of being guardsmen was so boring, their strategy of killing time had always been very simple and both soldiers always proceeded the same way to have some fun again. Every woman who had no permit to pass their control was automatically accused of being a famous sorceress like one of those of the wanted posters hanging all over the place. Most defendants were too shocked to say something, used to feel at a loss, and desperately trying to reject their false charges, of course. Then, after few seconds, both soldiers stopped accusing her of being a sorceress but blaming her to be a nilfgaardian spy instead. And finally, when their female victim started whining and pleading, they coerced her into sex and enjoyed their victory in the most vulgar and rough way possible.  
  
It surprisingly worked out very well the last twelve times.  
  
Not knowing that she had been actually tricked by these guards, Yennefer played her own role of a whore and dirty game by doing what they demanded of her to keep them happy and satisfied enough, as she begged and tried to sound like the most devoured prostitute of Vengerberg, "Please fuck me. Push that big cock deep inside of m--"  
  
A hard, laconic smack on her ass cut off her plea as the juvenile soldier behind her pushed onward to toy with her more, far from satisfied with her pleading thus far. "Big of what cock, bitch?" He asked, his intention clear to Yennefer on where he wanted her to go. A roll of his hips rubbed against her delicious mound, feeling her moist heat and cultivating desire within her as he pushed further and deeper. "Again, and this time, don't forget the most important part," he demanded as his next strike to her ass, with the simple goal of driving the message home, was one he paid more attention to, and in the way her soft, round bubble butt delightedly bounced as he struck it with open palm.  
  
After her last mass orgy, Yennefer knew perfectly what he was up to, and winced as the elder soldier eventually added to the humiliation by pulling his cock away from her eager lips to slap across her cheek before shoving it back to her lips again. Yennefer gave a few more licks and kisses to the throbbing, putrid shaft while she worked her way up to swallow her pride. Or whatever was left of it, thanks to Netek's harsh whore training back on the ship.  
  
All the while, her hand was steadily pumping at the long shaft of the old soldier's big cock, with broad strokes working him over, even when he was pulling from her lips to humiliate her over and over again. "Please fuck me," Yennefer began and started over as he had so aggressively insisted before. "Stick that big redanian cock of yours inside of me. Stretch my little pussy out like it has never been before!"  
  
_"When I submit and be their little vengerberger whore, they'll come faster and leave me be for sure,"_ Yennefer assumed, trying to justify her self-humiliating actions, reasons for her overcoming horniness.  
  
"Good whore," Matej grunted and gave her ass another slap as he shoved forward and drove his big, meaty trunk into her, spreading the famous sorceress pussy open with a single stroke that embedded his cock inside her until his hard pelvis bounced against the sensitive clit. Yennefer was, and an entire crew of a trading ship would immediately confirm this, incredibly tight and alluring, truly not had been used and tainted by many customers seeds like common long-working prostitutes in Oxenfurt, and the young redanian soldier was all too happy to provide a vivid first experience for the gorgeous sorceress of Vengerberg, a taste of the size that would surely leave her addicted.  
  
At the same time, Yennefer couldn't close her widened eyes filled with astonishment and need, never expected a young human having such a thick, massive dick between his thighs. And now, he was even causing her inner walls to get stretch out forcefully and teaching her the ins and outs of turning a usually vengerberger slut to a redanian soldier's neediest little cunt she was definitively going to wish to be in her life, as the bitter taste of the elder man's cock turn into something incredibly delicious.  
  
 Steady thrusts in and out loosening her up, Matej relished the way she slowly began to moan into the cock she was licking all over. Her control was fading with each hard smack of his balls on her clit, as he laid into her with steady pushes, rocking his meaty cock in and out of the tight hole, making her cunt oozing sweet nectar and her tits swinging like little melons back and forth through her cleavage as Yennefer quickly learned just what she was dealing with.  
  
_"Thank Goddess Netek fucked my pussy and ass really hard recently,"_ she admitted with embarrassment in a sudden flash of honest insight. _"Otherwise I would have passed off already."_  
  
Saliva drooling down to the bricked alleyway, Yennefer's blowjob became sloppier in turn, and the elder soldier was ready to push things forward as she broke down. "Bitch do you like big redanian cocks?" He asked mockingly with a dirty smile in his face. As he received no answer, except a wanton moan, the pussy-violating soldier began to pick up the pace with her. It made her pant in lust, as his hand reached once more into her shoulder-length, curly hair and tugged at it dominantly.  
  
Meanwhile, people who walked on the main road and then saw the obscene spectacle looked seemed to be totally shocked first and sought for a way to deal with the lewd sight. Later, from time to time, Yennefer could see some of them, mostly men but women too, standing there for dozens of minutes and gazing with amazed eyes how two redanian soldiers were brutally banging her petite body at both ends.  
  
Voyeurism at its best.  
  
"Then I guess you just need some more, don't you my little nilfgaardian spy?" Lado said and pulled her head upright and drew his hips back a little, letting the tip of his cock rub against the sorceress' plush lips. Her mouth opened in submissive compliance and was soon rewarded with the old dick slamming into it and down her tiny throat again. Like the juvenile soldier just having fun with Yennefer's tiny pussy, the older man's life in the Redanian Army had simply forced him to see and do many cruel things, and grew up at age of sixteen as a recruit trained in Tretogor and with the kill of his first enemy at age of eighteen, which tampered the impulsive recklessness inside him he became painfully accustomed to.  
  
Which meant that unlike his young comrade, he just liked to fuck women with no mercy, the same way he was ravishing Yennefer's face and making her mouth gape wide open painfully. The helpless sorceress of Vengerberg choked as the thick, big cock forced its way into her throat, his thrusts predatory and furious. The tight grip in her curly hair bobbed her head back and forth a little to give more weight to the rapid passing of cock flesh back and forth gone by her glossy lips and down into her throat, making her jaw even wider open and her mouth filled with more dick.  
  
Yennefer had a huge problem to take it, with his unexpected ferocity making the entire abuse even more monstrous and difficult to deal with. The old soldier seemed to love ignoring Yennefer's plea of, "sl- *glurk* o- *slurp* w- *glurk* -er," and showed little mercy to her poor, pretty face as he violated it, shoving deeper and deeper, driving more of his putrid cock down her gullet and mocking her with laughter as she gagged constantly on his brutal girth.  
  
"How is it to feel to be fucked at both ends by two superior, redanian cocks, spy?" The veteran teased as he twisted his hand in Yennefer's raven-black, curly hair, making her whine between the moans. Feeling stuffed front and back by cocks, she was left with little to do but to make noises of guilty pleasure as they ravished her. As Yennefer realized that she was revering the sensation a little too much for her own good, she blushed from embarrassment, which started at the moment, as the taunting began and her hair was pulled and her ass was slapped, and a sense of sheer euphoria inflated inside her, far more kinky and twisted than she was willing to admit or face.  
  
The surprisingly talented dicks filled her in a satisfying and addictive way, Yennefer couldn't deny there was something incredible in that feeling that she shamefully wanted more of. Bit surprised, the veteran didn't expect her to respond with words very fast, given the fact he fucked her pretty, perfect face too hard for her to be able to, but severed each of her moans which were all the answer he needed.  
  
At the backside, Matej grunted as he held tightly onto her hips, pounding her at the same fiery pace his veteran mate was brutally hammering into her mouth with once he had built up to it. He had no problem with going all out on the desperate harlot Yennefer became, while more noisy and vocal, moans were bubbling up between the messy glurking and slurping noises that she made each time the soldier drove into her throat.  
  
"We'll teach Nilfgaard a lesson through your vengerberger holes the way they'll never try to trick us with their whores again!"  
  
At his tender age, the juvenile man had already fucked more women than the ninety-four-year-old sorceress with men, and it proved quite the intense performance as he did his best to keep up a relentless pace, matching the speed of his elder comrade to keep the sorceress harassed, breaking her slowly. "I love stretching out little vengerberger girls' pussies who don't know what they're in for," the young soldier remarked, his hand coming down noisily onto her ass as he kept up the assault with brutal fervor.  
  
_"N-Netek I hate you... hate you so much for this... this... Aaaahhhh!"_  
  
Yennefer could only take so little much, and the intense fucking proved more than she could handle. She practically screamed around Lado's cock as she came, her orgasm blinding and fierce, leaving her nearly falling to her knees if there was not the grip on her hips that held her upright. She tightly shut her eyes as her pussy and her sweet nectar leaked down onto the dirty ground of the back alley, shuddering and shaking back and forth as her brutal orgasm ripped right through her.  
  
"Unngggghhhhh!!!" Yennefer came to the cock in her mouth. It was broiling and blinding, leaving her with no hope of being able to avoid its torrid impact. But more than that, the tightness and the glee of pushing her toward climax made the hung men banging her at both ends reach their peaks as well. Eventually, Lado withdrew from her mouth and slapped his saliva-soaked cock across her beautiful face a few times as the Matej's cock exploded, pumping her needy, clenching pussy full of hot spunk that only made her groan louder as her orgasm continued, long and violently.  
  
"Take this bitch!" Yennefer heard him roaring, as slaps to her ass sent masochistic rushes of delight up her arching spine when the elder soldier stroked his cock madly between strikes along her cheeks until his peak came as well. He spewed his sticky load all across her screaming and gaping face, paralyzed in a pleasure-wracked view of immense delight. Chunky strands of hot cum painted across the sorceress' sexy features and through her hair, the pearly strands capable of providing contrast even against the pale skin of her juvenile body of a twenty-five-year-old girl.  
  
Mind fading in the bliss, Yennefer shivered as Matej pulled out of her, his load trickling out of her violated, used hole, as he stepped back to enjoy his handiwork. The sorceress, happy and exhausted, dropped down to her knees, whimpering in lust, jaw trembling as she looked up at them, at their big, awe-inspiring cocks, both still completely rigid, twitching incessantly. Cocks stamina seemed almost otherworldly for how big they were, and she found herself just as fired up as they were, far from finished with them, even if it was insane to think that she could go for more.  
  
"More, more. Please..." Yennefer uttered, moaning as she spread her legs, showing Lado her soiled and abused pussy, leaking with Matej's sweet cum. "Fuck me. I want your big, redanian cock deep inside me too," the raven-haired sorceress begged and had no shame this time about saying it loudly, and about conceding to the fact that it was so big and, of course, redanian. On the other side, both soldiers seemed to enjoy hearing this very much, and she was willing to say anything to get more.  
  
"Beg us. Admit that you've only become a nilfgaardian spy to get turned into a fucktoy of big, superior redanian cocks," Matej demanded, coming around the front of the kneeling girl and cock slapping her for good measure. Before Yennefer could give an answer, Lado pushed cruelly forward and shoved his cock into her cum-leaking face too. The two hung soldiers rubbed their long, thick shafts, covered in spit and pussy juice against Yennefer's face, swarming the hungry, lusty sorceress with the big cocks she wanted so badly.  
  
"Please fuck me, I'm just a little vengerberger slut who wants to get ravished by big, redanian dicks," Yennefer exclaimed, looking up with round, violet eyes pleading for more. She didn't know where this intense torrid urge came and just wanted to feed it as hard and brutally she could get. Her original intention of making these men come fast had totally failed and let her even fall into her own trap.  
  
"If you really want us to fuck you, bitch, you have to swear you'll always pay us a visit first before you sell your pussy or ass to anybody else. As long as you here in Oxenfurt, we get to fuck you whenever we want, and for only one crown," Lado smirked and pulled her head back by the hair, as he could see in her eyes the way she needed it, the intense desperation that would have driven her to say and do anything to get what she wanted, and he couldn't help but breed that as much as he could, to draw the most vulgar and pleasing cries and concessions from her glossy lips.  
  
Yennefer, totally carried away by her own lust, looked up and said without thinking twice, "Yes, of course, Lado!" She needed it so bad that she had done anything for them without giving a second thought. Right now, there was no hesitation, no consideration, no Ciri or Geralt.  
  
Just need and desire.  
  
It was the same addictive appetite she had on the ship multiples times but never wanted to admit it to herself. Netek was right about her, with anything. Now, the stifled urge came with such force to the surface she couldn't stop it, or more honestly, she didn't want to anymore. Yennefer only wanted to get fucked by big dicks right now.  
  
Period.  
  
Her hands reached up for the cocks rubbing and bouncing against her face, leaving her with the feeling of being extra degraded. But all she could think about was the addictive aroma of these cocks, of how badly she wanted them inside of her, and soon, she was turning her head and trying to swallow Matej's big cock, sucking it down deep and rapidly bobbing her head as she voluntarily deep throated him, seeking to clean his shaft of her sweet pussy juices and drain his balls of their salty treat.  
  
"Yeah, bitch keep sucking. Take that cock deep inside your tiny little mouth and worship it like there was no tomorrow," she heard the young soldier grunting. For her voluntary performance and desperation, Yennefer was rewarded by a sharp tug of her hair. Hands descended upon her lascivious figure, doing away with the skimpy dress that hid the rest of her gorgeous body from their leery, perverted eyes until she was stripped naked except her ankle-high boots and being shoved down into Lado's hard lap.  
  
"Unngghhf it so big, so good... " Yennefer whined as he slammed up into her needy cunt, filling her once more with a thick cock she craved so badly. Her petite body drove itself on pure instinct down, driving his hips to the ground as she took him down balls deep all of her own volition. The sorceress' furious need startled even the old soldier, and given the utter desperation of her pleas, he certainly didn't have a problem with it. "What a needy little vengerberger whore she is. Ain't worth even a copper but ready to get stuffed by big cocks without the least of complaints," he groaned, grabbing at her b-cup tits and squeezing them as he began to thrust up and slam his dick into her, making the thin lock of her choker bouncing up and down in the air.  
  
"Keep bouncing on my dick cunt and show me how badly you want to get into the city," Lado demanded to know from the steamy sorceress, head arching with open mouth. Yennefer spent no time as she got to work, knees digging into the ground, so she could establish her balance and proceed. Bouncing up and down the shaft proved to be a luscious experience as Yennefer hoped for, his length so remarkably that even at the very height of her push upward, he was still deep enough inside of her to prevent her from feeling hollow or empty, as the following and thick penetration spread her open wide and left her like that again.  
  
The ability to think straight became impossible for Yennefer, as she moaned and panted with intense fervor while Matej got down on his knees behind her, spanked her bouncing ass and stuck some fingers into her tight asshole to loosen it up a little bit for his upcoming penetration. The needy sorceress knew exactly what she had to do, as she pushed back against those digits gladly, wiggling her hips to give her ass some more bounce and jiggle as she kept working in a relentless manner.  
  
Yennefer moaned, pussy tightening while the bubbling warmth between her thighs got even more intense. Feeling its releasing counter-effect, her pink nipples stiffened and made her spine arch forward to shove her heaving breasts tighter into the elder soldier's rough grip in turn. She was aflame with desire and greed, unable to stop bouncing as she tried her best to get both of them very enticed and ready to pound her senseless, putting her life in the hands of common redanian soldiers, freely and willingly.  
  
"To refresh our memory again. Who and what are you, slut?" The veteran soldier asked, pushing his thumbs against Yennefer's perky, hardened nipples and rubbing against them as his fingers dug into the sweaty flesh of her breasts. "Cocksucker Jenny, useless bitch and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the damn continent," Yennefer replied unwittingly and like taught, arms embracing his neck as she impaled her petite body on the massive shaft poking at the soft mound of her cervix with each hammering of her clit against his pelvis. Both soldiers looked at each other with open eyes as they couldn't believe their luck again, the second time after luring her into the trap in the first place.  
  
"Who owns this little sextoy called body of yours?" Matej asked, tugged at the hair and spat on the beautiful face, just to see her appreciation of being treated like a cheap, vengerberger whore she had become. "You, Matey. You, Lado and the entire city of Oxenfurt."  
  
"And who and what are you? Again!!" The younger soldier asked with a stern expression, fingers penetrating through the sorceress' tiny sphincter, palm crashing into her aching buttocks.  
  
"I am Jenny, a useless bitch and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent," Yennefer exclaimed the words Netek had talked her into believing, as the wanton pain and constant teasing of her G-spot pushed her over the edge and let her guards down without any way for her to do something about it. Lost control of her plush lips long ago, Yennefer seemed to become a slave of her own degrading desires.  
  
"Exactly. Now you sound more like a redanian whore than a filthy nilfgaardian spy bitch," Lado grunted, hips keeping up their steady pace and her hammered, moaning as she met his thrusts with eager, needy bounces of her own. Yennefer was so easily broken and they hadn't even gotten into her ass yet, which was quite incredible to see and he had no problem with celebrating the easiness of her shattering by fucking her even harder. Because the fun part of making a girl submit with ease and both men knew that after so much practice the last times, was that it left plenty of time for the fun that came when she was a shameless, needy whore ready for anything.  
  
"And we all know that you've become our naughty little cum sluts who will do anything for us, right?" Lado added and licked her leaping tits, sucking at them by simple sticking out his dirty tongue. "Yes. This little pussy is yours," Yennefer replied, once more not even thinking about questioning what she was getting into. The words came quickly and felt so real, so true. Her mind had been blown by pleasure and she wanted more of it, and if becoming the deserved whore to these two hung men was how she could get as much as she wanted, she would surrender anything to get to get it right now.  
  
"What was your life purpose again, Jenny?!?"  
  
"I'm just a naughty little cock addict and do whatever you order me to do. My body is yours, use me as your slutty vengerberger fucktoy I truly am." Yennefer didn't know where these words were coming from, so vulgar and impassioned, so driven by things entirely beyond her control or understanding, but she embraced them all nevertheless, let them stress her hunger and her deep desires as her entire being descended deep into the rough, tainted reaches of their undertow.  
  
"We will definitively do that, cunt. You can bet your useless ass on this," the young soldier said, the fingerfucking of Yennefer's incredibly tiny asshole seemed like very little at the time, given the thick cock hammering her pussy, but as he withdrew the slightly prepared and loosened hole, still delivering strikes to her ass that were leaving her skin raw and bouncing but still utterly delighted, he was ready to give her something to scream about in a way she hadn't done so far.  
  
"You've got the best ass I've ever seen on, whore. Let's see what's good for," Matej noted, grabbing those plump cheeks and pulling them apart so that he could press the already turgid tip of his cock up against the opened, tight asshole. He saw the way she got off on the roughness, how she absolutely adored the way his elder comrade violated her without a pause or mercy and decided he wouldn't show her tight butthole any either, as he drove into her with brutal force.  
  
Yennefer screamed in rough, pain-loving pleasure when Matej tore her ass open with his thick cock. "Ah fuck yesss!" She yelled in such frantic glee that both men were astounded and impressed by how completely gone she was, a whorish wreck desperate for cock in the place where an arrogant sorceress, respectively a nilfgaardian spy once stood. And they had few complaints about that, having broken her in and turned her into someone would gladly do whatever they asked right now.  
  
"Oh by the Goddess, I feel so full! I'm full of thick, hard redanian cocks, a-and it feels amazing!" Yennefer heard herself exclaiming, her bounces shifted direction as she started pushing back against Matej's thrusts, loving the feeling of two cocks spearing both holes, leaving her so intensely full, and what should have been satisfied, but didn't come close. Not yet, it didn't. Yennefer needed so much more, and she wanted it immediately, as she uttered, "Fuck my tiny little vengerberger holes baggy and mark me as your personal redanian cock slut. Please!"  
  
Even at his most vulgar moments and expressions, Lado was surprised by just how consumed by need the beautiful sorceress had become actually, but he didn't worry too much about pushing that fact as he drove into her, him and his juvenile friend both giving the screaming woman exactly what she wanted, as hard thrusts into her ass and pussy stretched her out, and filled her up with cock so utterly that she was hooked and aflame.  
  
They could feel each of the other's fucking, thanks to how thinly pressed the membrane between the two holes were, and they were all too glad to savor the incredible tightness that being double stuffed elicited. Both men hadn't known when they were getting into it, just how incredible and fulfilling double-penetrating of Yennefer of Vengerberg would be, but they were so glad having so much luck after all.  
  
Meanwhile, the young, fierce Matej kept up the abuse of the sorceress' ass with his hand, even if his hips slamming into her as he entrenched himself inside of her tight hole provided plenty of impact by themselves and then he said sternly, "Scream for us, bitch. Let Oxenfurt know what a needy whore you are." The well-equipped boy was fucking her loose with quick, hard thrusts until her ass just learned forcefully to take him, although, given the way she moaned and the gleeful edge to the agony in her voice, she was loving it before her body had even grown used to such vicious and large penetrations in her tight ass.  
  
"What a masochistic wench she is. Totally depraved and broken," he stated disdainfully. "The harder I spank her, the louder she pants. Isn't that funny? This whore really likes being degraded, dominated and violated by men!"  
  
It was just a matter of time when the whole obscene spectacle of their threesome began to draw more and more townsman's attention, making them watch in groups on both ends of the back alley their bustling activities. Some of them even masturbated publicly to the scene that made them frantically stroke their cocks to the rhythm of the soldiers' thrusting and pulling off. Few men had even a chance of getting help by wanton ladies helping them out with their primal need by sucking their cocks or giving them a free, tiny hole to slam into. Nobody seemed to have the eminent urge to stop Yennefer's sweet ordeal very soon or fast.  
  
"I fucking love it. Just punish me harder and fuck my spy pussy deeper! Make Mother Redania proud!" Yennefer screamed on demand. "I want to be full of big, redanian cocks all the time now!" The gleeful expression upon her face, broken and twisted by lust and need and all manner of vulgar sentiment driving her to heights of agonized need, indicated all that needed to be said, and Lado savored it as he leaned up and started sucking on one of her plump tits. The sensitive nipple tugged on and nibbled at his the suction of his mouth, providing an incredible feeling that left her going insane with excitement.  
  
Yennefer was getting fucked so hard so many different ways, and she adored every vulgar, intense, toe-curling second of her violation. Her tongue lolled out and her body shook with a half-limp vigor, trembling as the two massive cocks dove into her, shaking her in unison to her very petite, weak core.  
  
Then, eventually, the older soldier and his teenage comrade got down to some proper teamwork, finding a good and steady pace to go at her by ravishing her deep and fast in perfect unison. Except for the way her hips bucked madly back and forth as she yelled in frantic need while they slammed into her, stretched out holes in perfect sync, both massive cocks going balls deep into her and stuffing her full of cock as the two of them could together. As soon as one pulled back, the other rammed in, making her body rock back and forward between them. It felt as if her abused insides would be ripped by the friction, only the thin barrier between pussy and anal walls keeping the men from crossing swords.  
  
Yennefer only realized that she had officially become a harlot now, her body and soul floating in torrid happiness, so utterly gone that they could do whatever they wanted with her. Even though they had begun their victory celebrations in such appreciative way, they knew that the next gangbang session had to be even more degrading and humiliating when they took advantage of her broken, dick addicted state and really dig into her with their hard stuff.  
  
Wouldn't be that hot?  
  
"Cum inside my vengerberger pussy. Soil it with your precious seeds!" Yennefer howled, head rolling back as she moved madly between their bodies, adoring the sucking of her tits and the slaps at her ass that accompanied the intense slams forward. Since Netek's first fuck session, she had never felt so horny, so degraded and on fire before, and she loved it. Yennefer, whose skin, hair and body were magically built to be perfect, was ravished so quickly and with such vulgarity that she was shaken by it all but didn't even care enough to stop any of it.  
  
"I, Cocksucker Jenny and vengerberger whore, want to be filled with cum and marked as your broken bitch. Please, Lado, Matej, claim this pussy! Own this bitch you call truthfully a vengerberger whore!" Yennefer didn't care how degrading it sounded, how rude she was being as she spoke dirty and insulted herself, called herself a bitch and begged them to violate and own her. It was all too good to care anymore and did well to speak out. This was where she belonged and the feeling she wanted always have, and she was ready to admit it.  
  
This was the truth Netek tried to teach her, and it seemed she finally started to understand its meaning.  
  
Yennefer's orgasm came hard upon her, the feeling of two big cocks filling her holes up simply too much to resist, and she screamed harder than ever, eyes rolling back and jaw going floppy as her body lit up with more ferocious and intense sensation than she had ever known before. It burned away all thoughts left in her mind, even Ciri and Geralt, left nothing but blankness and sensation on a level she could hardly fathom, but which she utterly longed to embrace.  
  
It was a magic sensation, one that she would have given anything to feel forever, and she knew that at the price of her own dignity, she could do just that. Noises bubbled up from her lips without much sense or logic to them, not truly words but just sounds of choked, lust-wracked ecstasy. The tightening of her holes as her entire body seized up coaxed Lado and Matej's orgasms swiftly, and the two erupting cocks throbbed inside of her clenching holes as they pumped them full of more hot spunk, shot deep into her infertile womb and bowels, truly the crass mark of ownership she craved for.  
  
After a long moment keeping her twitching and cum spewing cocks inside her wet hole, they pulled swiftly out of Yennefer and let her petite body simply collapse down to the floor, their cocks finally softening for a moment, but even flaccid they proved remarkable specimens. "That was the best pussy and ass I've ever fucked. She was right about that at least. Can't wait to slam my cock into her again," Matej grinned as they both looked around to the townsfolk reaching the climax as well and cum spurting all over their own new-found bitches.  
  
Lado hat to smirk as he looked back at Yennefer, squirming on the floor while leaking with cum. "It's lunch hour now. I'm starving, Matej. Let's get something to eat now. This bitch is going nowhere, believe me. Once a whore, always a whore."  
  
"Do you think she told us the truth when she said she would be a prostitute from Kovir?" Matej asked, chuckling.  
  
"Absolutely. What a profligate whore she is and so cock-addicted. And look at that body, kid. It's not just beautiful and hot, but perfect. High class. Meant to get used and fucked by the common folk. It's a gift," Lado stated like he was absolutely sure.  
  
"But shouldn't we deliver her and check her story up? She could be still a sorceress cunt, not?" The young soldier asked and fished his cock back into his pants.  
  
"And ruin THE chance of our lifetime, kid? No. Believe me, before we run across an actual sorceress, we'll kiss the King's ass. And the Witch Hunters are crazy assholes. We better stay away from them as far as possible."  
  
"And we shouldn't risk losing the opportunity to fuck some bitches here, right?" Matej laughed.  
  
"You get it now, boy. But let's get first something to eat and drink. The shift change is in the evening and our lovely Cocksucker Jenny here is totally worn out. Has to recover a bit before we can fuck her again."  
  
Letting some crowns fall to the sorceress' cum-covered face, they walked away while Yennefer was panting there, laying flat in the dirt, naked and going bright red with the most intense, delicious shame ever. Her body twitched and shivered, wailing weakly. She wasn't satisfied yet.  
  
Not by far.  
  
_"Netek... I hate you... What have you done to me...?"_


	18. Tit for Tat (9/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer meets Shani who helps her to get back on her feet again. Shortly after, the raven-haired beauty encounters other people offering a way out of her situation by doing them a favor first. Whether she wants to or not, Yennefer even accepts to become a zerrikanian general and slavemaster's first concubine and attend a special event at the Borsodi's Auction House.
> 
> Tags: No sex, breastfeeding, politics, secret organization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 15, 2018

"Hey, you! Are you alright?" Yennefer heard a voice coming from very near. After few couples of minutes wailing in unsatisfied need and confusion at the back alley where two redanian guards had used and fucked her for hours, her thoughts were still revolving around the question what was wrong with her, why she had lost control of her own desires and dignity in such spectacular and depraved way. Yennefer didn't understand why this ravenous appetite for big cocks and coarse insults was flaring through her numb wits without any hindrance or intentions to stop any time soon. The aftermath of the orgasmic bliss felt too good, too addictive, natural.  
  
Why resist it?  
  
"Hey, do you hear me?" The feminine voice from earlier echoed through her aural senses. "C'mon, look at me!"  
  
Eyes staring up at the cloudless, blue sky in a trance, Yennefer's view was interrupted as a face of a beautiful girl with short red hair and green eyes appeared before her, a golden medallion of a snake twining around a scepter dangling around the slim neck. She must have been a medic, or at least a student of the famous Academy of Oxenfurt, the raven-haired sorceress thought.  
  
"Here. I help you up. Ready?" Yennefer felt the girl's hand grabbing hers and her body being raised to the upright position again. Her inner heat was slowly on the way to fade as lukewarm cum poured from all her tiny holes down her shiny legs to her ankle-high boots. When her hands braced against the tiled wall, every piece of her petite, spoiled body ached for a hot both and digits to rub off the dry, salty substance sticking in every little pore of it.  
  
As the gorgeous medic's eyes arched at the view of her red garter in surprise, a faint rush of shame came over Yennefer and made her cheeks blush in embarrassment and push the hem of her dirty, muddy dress down to the crack of her reddened buttcheeks. "Thanks..." She muttered, pussy and asshole gaping wide open as more of the soldiers' gooey cum sloshed over her slender legs when she bent for the earned coins between her heeled boots.  
  
"Ahh, she speaks," the girl smiled. "I'm Shani by the way."  
  
"Yen- Jenny..." The raven-haired sorceress smiled back shyly, pulling the straps of her skimpy dress over her shoulders the way her b-cup tits were stowed away and her pink nipples hidden from prying eyes.  
  
"Are you one of Eera's girls?"  
  
"No. I came recently from Povis here," Yennefer replied and let her gaze wander. It was noon. The sun was shining at its peak. She was still feeling confused, heart and legs shook in their anchorage while trying to get rid of some self-accusing thoughts which seemed to have found their best time to reach their most intense level possible. "But I better go before those idiots of soldier come back again."  
  
"And you don't really wanna have a checkup first? Just a minute ago, you were whimpering and wailing in the mud, not amenable at all... The clinic is just around the corner, and it wouldn't cost you anything you know."  
  
"No, thanks. I'm good..."  
  
"If those drunkards Lado and Matej humiliated and harmed you in any way, I'm glad to help you to report their actions to the commanding officer as well," Shani stated seriously.  
  
"You would do that? Are you a soldier too?"  
  
"Me? By Melitele no," The girl giggled warmly. "The commander owes me a favor. Just patched up a lot of his soldiers on the eastern front and helped them to get fit for service again. One word and I'll report them. Seriously."  
  
"No, that's not necessary. I'm on just on the way through, anyway." Yennefer would have loved to report these asshole soldiers to their superior and see them being punished for what they had done to her, but that would have also given rise to unwanted questions about her identity and absent identification papers as well and brought her to the situation in which she would surely come under pressure for failing to offer a decent explanation.  
  
And the last thing she needed was more detailed attention.  
  
"To Velen?" Shani's eyebrow raised. "With this... outfit? You get raped or worse in no time. Here. Better take this." Yennefer couldn't believe as the gorgeous medic got out a bag of coins and gave her.  
  
"Shani, I can't accept that. Take it back..."  
  
"Rubbish. Behind the inn called Three Little Bells is a shop. Mention my name to the owner and he'll help you. Even give you a discount, alright? It would be grossly negligent to let you go this way."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say..." Yennefer really didn't know what to say. Experiencing such kindness after so long felt extremely different and alien. It was beyond description, but she could really need the money and some real clothes.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just accept it and make sure you won't encounter any problems later."  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
"Alright then. If you change your mind, you know where to find me," Shani gave a short wink and headed off, vanished as fast as she had appeared. "Good luck, Jenny. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Likewise. And thank you," Yennefer replied, need time to reflect about what had happened recently. After enjoying the moment for few seconds, she walked away too and felt how little flashbacks crossed her mind, the way the men's depraved, violating double-penetration and jaw-shattering facefuck made her whimper and beg herself into total submission, and almost into revealing her own real identity to half Oxenfurt in the process. Her pussy was still edgy, but her ego was preventing it to get the better of her again.  
  
Yet.  
  
Seeing her cheeks coated in dried semen mixed with the black of her mascara reflecting on the windows she was passing by, Yennefer headed directly to Western Gate where the military carts were supposed to stay and carry her away from this madness here. Fear suddenly became perceptible as she thought about her first attempt to enter the city without making much fuss failed such miserably and made the whole already-tense situation worse. It increased the severity and importance of her quick departure once more. She definitively had to get in one of these carts this evening and achieve to leave Oxenfurt at the first go.  
  
No matter what.  
  
In the meantime, people's piercing gazes chased her at every step, as Yennefer rushed through the famous marketplace as fast as her heeled, ankle-high boots allowed her to do so, and tried to not look back or someone directly into his eyes while more streams of cum ran down her thighs and in little dollops leaked out of her asshole and pussy right to the flagged streets of Oxenfurt. And if this wasn't enough, the sticky, warm puddle trapped in her womb swayed at every move, audibly for everyone around. An annoying reminder and token of her own humiliating depravity.  
  
Feeling forced to adjust the red garter one time more, Yennefer pulled it up before it could slide away and she was forced to fuck someone again as a way to convince them of her cover of a street harlot. _"These assholes are everywhere. Can't believe they make just such a fuss because of me,"_ she thought as the fifth patrol of Witch Hunter crossed the way and they leered at her sexy, little body with whistling hails and chuckling faces. One time when on the road was not enough space between her and them, hands clutched her buttocks and tits, groping and kneading them before she could free herself and walk on, just to be felt more degraded and hateful than before. For the Witch Hunters, everything seemed to be fun, nothing more. _"Subhuman pieces of shit. I wish you'll all die in the Holy Fire you pretend to like so much."_  
  
But as much as Yennefer hated them, she hated Netek more. If he had accompanied her, Yennefer was totally sure that nothing of this would have happened to her. It was HIS DOING. HIS FAULT.  
  
Disappointed and frustrated with anybody including herself, Yennefer bore against the anger and determinedly proceeded to the Novigrad Gate just to see more of the witch hunters crawling all over the place. Like Netek mentioned, the exits and especially the bridges were highly guarded by hunters equipped with armors and weapons which were even deadlier than she usually had the luck to encounter in the city. Special Forces, the way Netek had called them, were masked and had their dimeritium swords already handy, ready to kill any enemy who was fool enough to walk into their trap. The insight, that she had never made it out of this doomed city alive as Yennefer of Vengerberg, substantiated again.  
  
Netek was right. Again. And Yennefer hated him for that.  
  
Proceeding next to the great bridge to Velen called Western Gate, the tensed sorceress quickly arrived where she hoped she would never be so close ever; Deireadh prison. With its high walls and hunters spying all over the place, Yennefer felt the intense urge to make few steps back and hide behind some shrubs, as she exactly did that, sneaked back and started to observe the entrance from one of the bushes on the other side of the road. She didn't know whether it was her own rigid imagination or tension, as she meant to hear some screams coming from there, voices of women, violated and desperate, and a cold shiver ran down her back. Four heavy-armored hunters were assigned to keep an eye on people who possibly were brave enough trying to escape, but also on people trying to get in, rescuing their beloved friends.  
  
It was rumored that no one who was sentenced once to Deireadh got out alive again.  
  
_"A place of pure abomination and disgrace to anything. Hope Margarita and Sheala are still alive and not here anymore."_ The memory of her sorceress friends made Yennefer sad and angry at the same time. Both sorceresses had their flaws but never deserved to be caged and tortured within these walls. Since Loc Muinne, Kind Radovid was running amok and if she wasn't careful enough, she was going to end up there as well.  
  
Having the strong urge to leave this place, she kept on walking and arrived after some short minutes the actual target; Western Gate. Three military carts stood there and abiding time the same way Netek had predicted it. Some redanian soldiers were carrying provisions and weapons, storing them away as only a handful bored guards stood to watch. _"My ticket out of this lunacy. He might be a big arse and a sadistic pig, but the dwarf was right with everything so far. Done his job very well... Just have to kill time until midnight and then be here for the final part of the plan,"_ Yennefer thought as she felt something similar to hope and fear. Hope, because this hell could be over after only twelve hours. Fear, because she had to find a quiet place in a city containing thousands of people, soldiers, and hunters ready to go for her, and to try to stay there half day long where everything could happen in the meantime.  
  
And there were still her new-found redanian molesters always ready to cause problems.  
  
Just when Yennefer decided to go to the shop Shani had mentioned before, someone ran into her and pushed her petite body aside, making her face redden in rage once more. "Hey watch out, idiot. What do you think you're doing? Have you no eyes in your head!?!" The collision didn't harm her in any way but made the already very stressed sorceress burst out in no time, having finally found a very good excuse to say what she had buried deep inside her heart all the time and had a chance to come out now.  
  
Face burning in fire and eyes shooting deadly bolts, Yennefer turned around, trying to figure out the crude man behind this, let her humiliated ego and stifled temper speak for themselves. She wanted to say she had enough of all this, enough of getting used, fucked, threatened, stuffed, banged, rammed, forced and especially pushed around by dumb people having the brain of a size of a hazelnut. Only enough of their leering, grinning, smirking little stupid faces. Only enough of being treated like a whore, slut, bitch, cunt, fuckhole, or whatever men called women who were much smarter and better than they were. It was enough and Yennefer wasn't going to play along with all these things any longer.  
  
Ready to give vent to anything inflating within her chest, her lilac eyes widened instantly as she saw the actual person behind it, making her new-found confidence floating to nowhere. A girl of maybe ten gazed back at her with such innocence she hadn't seen for a very long time, and then she smiled, warming the sorceress' upset and knowingly cold heart before running off.  
  
_"Hm. These children today have no manners. Anyway, I better go to the shop now and--"_ Yennefer tried to grasp at the bag including those crowns she needed to buy some clothes and rent a room in the inn, but they weren't with her anymore. Immediately, a rush of panic jolted her awake and made her run after the girl as she screamed, "Hey stop. I said stop, you little thief!" The sorceress' threatening didn't seem to impress her a bit when the pain within Yennefer's soiled legs pushed itself to new heights and her stomach went into painful spasm.  
  
The little girl was fast, leaped over the fences and walls without any problem, bag with crowns shaking in her little hands as her body threw itself sideways into the next alleyway and moved as fast as one living being could ever do. Yennefer puffed and blew after so much air, almost ready to give up and have no more energy left as she saw her thief disappearing through an old, dark sewer entrance ahead.  
  
Peering through the lattice gate, Yennefer yelled, "Just wait, I'll find you! You're going to pay for all this, girl," and entered the dark, sticky tunnel without wasting any time, chasing the thief while her resounding giggles through the dark tunnels infuriated her to the core. She was close, knew it. But after turning herself so many times to so many different directions, the raven-haired sorceress became totally lost and finally reached an impasse in the darkness. Big water drops were dashing against cold sewer floor, echoing softly through all tunnels, as Yennefer tried to find a way in and out of her current misery, cursing under her breath about her stupidity and current situation. Notable see anything, Yennefer tried to feel the way out by her hands, and then a bad feeling arose.  
  
_"Shit. Where the hell is she? Or better say where am I am? How do I suppose to go back again? Damn, Yen. We needed those coins... How could all this happen to us... Netek... Arrrgh,"_ Yennefer asked herself with blazing wrath, as she grabbed after something which felt like a torch attached to the wall to balance herself, and then a slightly audible noise like a click and spinning cogs reached her ears. Eventually and after a short moment of silence, the wall on her left moved slowly aside, blowing up dust and dirt in the air which caused the sorceress to cough and spot some faint torchlight spreading out all over the dark impasse. _"A secret door? Hmm... what is this place? What's going on here?"_  
  
Surprised and scared at the same time, Yennefer decided to find out what was going on there and walked along, seeing now much better through the new-found tunnel as the massive wall eventually moved aside and then closed behind her again when she slipped through. "Shit, shit, shit," she cursed and hammered against it, realizing that there was just one way left, the one forward. Slowly making one step after another, the tired sorceress passed several empty tunnels as she followed the light and finally came into a room which caused her eyes to widen in absolute amazement.  
  
A very large room, still one of the sewer corridors though, was full to the brim with people of different races sitting at long tables, their ages ranging between five and seventy. Some women even had babies and little children in their arms, feeding them while eating some food themselves. Being as much surprised by the raven-haired sorceress' presence as she was by them, a heavy silence fell over the entire place and eyes from everywhere moved over to her, suspicious and curious about what was going to happen next.  
  
Looking around, Yennefer felt like she was totally out of place and didn't know whether she should say something or not, as the girl who stole her crowns appeared on the other side of the room and waved her over. Walking carefully along the tables, the appetizing smell of freshly baked bread, cherry jam, and roasted beef reached her nose and made her empty stomach rumble and remember how hungry she had actually gotten. Although Yennefer was never known as a heavy eater, right now she would have gulped down anything.  
  
Even without cutlery, which was definitively a new thing. A no-go.  
  
As she finally approached her little pickpocket, a thirty-year-old man walking with an underarm crutch and a metal leg prosthesis appeared as he called out, "You're here finally, my lady. It's about time. We thought you would maybe give up too fast and leave." He had light brown hair and salmon eyes, stretching out his hand towards the child, as she let the tatter with the crowns fall straight to his hand.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I? And what is all this suppose to mean?" Yennefer asked straight out.  
  
"My name is Stanicek and you're in a special part of the old sewer system built by the elves long time ago," the man stated in a perfect, aristocratic accent Yennefer didn't expect to hear. His expression remained sober and his eyes were locked on hers, proving Yennefer he was taking her seriously, making her feel respected for a change and after a long time. "And you're here because we need your help on something."  
  
"Who are you people actually? And don't tell me you can't say that because I'm really not in the mood for secrets and games right now," Yennefer stated and folded her arms, as a young she-elf at the age of maybe twenty came by and replied in his stead, "Do you have never asked yourself, my lady, what actually happened to all those people and children who lost their parents, brothers and sisters in this absurd war going on between two selfish kings? Never given a little thought about the people who really are in need of protection and never asked for whether they would like to get their beloved ones killed for something they never wanted?"  
  
Yennefer could clearly hear out all the allegations in the woman's words but refused to give her an answer. The self-confidence in the elven girl's gaze and voice remembered her very much of herself, like her dark hair and violet eyes of course.  
  
"WE are the filthy worms gnawing on the suffering body of Mother Redania King Radovid loves to say," Stanicek proceeded to talk. "WE are the unwanted baggage, the filth, and trash of a society which rather prefers to look away and ignore us than act and protect those who can't protect themselves. WE are the shadow, the past and the future of Mother Earth. WE are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. WE are the FORGOTTEN."  
  
Their eyes were blazing and the entire audience heard their speech. The silence was still dominating the entire place for few moments, as Yennefer decided to break the ice again. "The Forgotten? Never heard of you. How many of you live down here? Looks like a community to me." The black-haired elf's lips pursed derisively. "Not a community, a family. But this is not your business here, my lady. Will you listen now to what we have to say or leave now?"  
  
Seeing no harm in listening for a change, Yennefer nodded while typically crossing her arms incautious manner. After what happened the last twenty-four hours, listening was, without a doubt, one of the more easy things to do. And what could these people do to here anyway? They were many but clearly not a murderous militia.  
  
"Tonight," Stanicek began to explain, ignoring his taut girlfriend nearby. "Tonight, there will be a special event at the Borsodi Brothers' Auction House close to the marketplace. High nobility from Kaedwen, Temeria and Redania like dukes, counts, and barons will come together participate in it, such as the first consul and ambassador of Nilfgaard Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen." Yennefer's eyebrow arched. During the events in Loc Muinne, Shilard was shot and murdered in cold blood by his own countryman Renuald aep Matsen. So it was told. "During the last weeks, Baron Fitz-Oesterlen has spent a lot of time with the owner of the auction, Mister Borsodi, and we had reasons to believe that something of major importance is going on there, and therefore bugged the Baron's personal chamber. To cut the matter short, my lady, we need you to obtain that surveillance crystal first and then also use it to record the exclusive congregation tonight. Simple as that."  
  
Simple? That will go down as the understatement of the entire century.  
  
"Sound like the hell of a danger to me. No thanks. Can someone of you please show me the exit again. Have my own problems to deal with," Yennefer replied superciliously and turned herself the direction she came from as she heard Stanicek saying something which caused her eyes to widen in shock," Lady Yennefer of Vengerberg. We know that." Her heart making a painful flip. She stopped and looked back, seeing the invalid man and the elven girl's stern expressions upon her.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"We might be poor and of no noble origin, but not ignorant. You are the main reason for the Witch Hunters' embargo they have established one week ago. Since then, no supply cart from outside the city has ever achieved to pass the city control. But people down here depend on medicine, potions, food and other vital things," Stanicek explained. "This... unsustainable and desperate situation has to end. And you are the key, Lady Yennefer. One way or another."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
"A threat is a statement of an intention to inflict pain, injury, damage, or other hostile action on someone in retribution for something she or he has done or not done. No, we don't threaten you. You should take this as a fair opportunity, my lady." Stanicek didn't raise an eyebrow, looking coolly to Yennefer who felt puzzled and worried.  
  
"A fair chance to die, you mean," she hissed, letting her gaze wander over the people in the room; babies, children, defaced soldiers, impoverished housewives, retirees, homeless people, beggars, unemployed professors of the recently closed University of Oxenfurt, etc. The lowest layer of the redanian society was attendant, and Yennefer couldn't deny that all those children strongly remembered her of Ciri when they both were hanging out together and she was training her, first as a simple teacher and later as her mother, someone she wanted to be called Cirilla of Vengerberg, daughter of Yennefer once. One of the proudest days of her life.  
  
"Lady Yennefer, we know what you were up to at the Western Gate. We know you're planning to go into one of these military carts there to leave Oxenfurt that way." Stanicek observed the stonily look of the raven-haired sorceress' face. "But I'm afraid your plan won't work. Because of this event tonight, the guards doubled their patrols and shifts. They will even use most of those military carts as roadblocks to seal the city off from the outside world during the next days, reroute the supply chain to the Border Post as a replacement... Only one military cart will leave the city tonight. You're trapped here like anybody else."  
  
"What a fortunate coincidence," Yennefer retorted ironically.  
  
Stanicek couldn't bite back a little smile. "I'd prefer the terminology 'chance' in your case. But tell me, who exactly told you about the military carts in the first place? Until two days ago, it was actually a well-hidden secret within the intelligence community." A deep sigh stumbled over the sorceress' pink lips at the thought of Netek and his scheming. "A sadistic, cunning, devious and disgusting little dwarf gave me the intel. Know him?" Yennefer felt how her blood was stirred in the veins.  
  
"Netek Rivay?" The invalid man stated, eyebrow arching as surprise crossed his face.  
  
"You know him? I'll kill him the next time I see him, believe me."  
  
"A spectre? I doubt that. Even for a powerful sorceress like you are, my lady."  
  
"Special Tactics and Reconnaissance?" Yennefer countered, taken aback. Spectres were elite operatives trained to deal with any kind of enemies and resistance including sorcerers and sorceresses, commissioned to defend the Novigrad's and the Hierarch's interests beyond the city's walls, by all available means possible. How was her mission to find Ciri a threat to the Church's stability and existence? If Netek really was a spectre, why didn't he take her hostage and killed her? Or worse. Was the friend or boss he was talking about maybe the Hierarch himself? Was he interested in her mission to find her daughter too? This would explain a lot of things...  
  
But why?  
  
_"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into, Ciri?!? Or ME?!? Dammit..."_  
  
"My lady?" Stanicek's worried voice raised in the midst of all her shocking imaginations.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Is he still here? Netek, I mean."  
  
"Yes... no... I mean he was. Must have sailed to Povis again. That was his plan..."  
  
"Good. The last thing we need right now is hundreds of dead bodies piling up on the streets of Oxenfurt."  
  
Netek's stupid behavior put an entirely different complexion on his words.  
  
"Lady Yennefer? If you really want to leave the city at midnight, you have to get into one very specific cart. But you won't achieve that without any help, our help... In case you decide to undertake this job for us, you have my word that you'll be in that cart one hundred percent and out of the city tomorrow."  
  
"Your word?" Yennefer snorted. "This has no meaning these days... And if I still refuse? What's gonna happen then?"  
  
The serious eyes of Stanicek's didn't change a bit. "Nothing, to be honest. The last thing we want is to assure Radovid a success by seeing you bound to a stake and being burned for his masochistic amusement. And those twenty thousand crowns are a joke... My lady." He gave off an irritated sigh. "You're allowed to stay here as long as you want, but that will most certainly force Caleb Menge to declare the state of emergency like he did last week in Novigrad. And then, well, the embargo will last two weeks longer, and you don't seem like a woman to me who likes to twiddle her thumbs and loaf."  
  
All people's eyes were lying on Yennefer while she and the invalid man kept gazing at each other.  
  
"YOU literally want me to participate in an event where everyone knows me and wants me dead. I'm sure the moment I set a foot in this auction house, I'll commit suicide. I'm not that desperate, is that clear?!"  
  
"No, you won't. We have a plan," Stanicek replied calmly. "Your survival is as much important to us as to you."  
  
Yennefer gave off an annoyed pant. The whole idea was ridiculous. Stupid. Pretty insane and suicidal.  
  
"Should your reaction show me that you'll help us now?"  
  
"It should imply you that I've not decided yet... If I only could get some rest for a moment, it would help me to soothe my nerves and concentrate again, make the right choice..."  
  
"Alright. There is a lot of time until the start of the event in the evening. I suggest you stay here as our honored guest and get some time for you alone. In the meantime, we prepare everything just in case you decide to help us. After dinner, I'll ask you again and you can let me know what your true answer is," Stanicek explained. "Janina, would you please guide Lady Yennefer to her room and send Nesha to look after her later?"  
  
Nodding her head in approval, Janina asked the sorceress to follow and led the way. The sewer tunnels were well illuminated and broad, containing a fresh breeze instead of the typical shitty stench people would except down here, as more people and kids playing together caught her eyes. Most men were obviously veterans of the war, dealing with heavy injuries and using wheelchairs or crutches to move. Others had seen too many winters, and yet others too few. The same went for women. After going through some doors and tunnels, it didn't take much longer as both finally reached their target.  
  
"So here we are," Janina said as both entered a narrow room, bed on the left and curtained bath tube on the right corner. There wasn't much space but better than anything she would get on the surface, Yennefer thought.  
  
"You don't like the idea of having me here, right?" Yennefer asked straight on and dropped to the bed, crossing her legs as she looked into the elven girl's eyes. "I don't matter whether I like this or not. Father asked us to help you and we agreed. Once word was given, there's no way back," she replied blatantly and walked over to the tube, checking out the water. "The water is lukewarm. Perfect. I suggest you take a bath first and then get some sleep. Nesha will bring you a bathrobe and clothes in the meantime."  
  
"Father?" Yennefer's eyebrow arched in surprise. "Who is Father?"  
  
Just ignoring the sorceress' question, Janina walked out of the room and closed the door right behind her. For a split second, Yennefer was terrified of being trapped in there, as her lilac eyes spotted a key in the lock and a deep sigh waved over her lips. She opened the door only to make sure she wasn't really locked up in here and watched out for people at the doorstep. No one was in the corridor. Not a soul.  
  
Sighing relieved a second time in sequence, Yennefer couldn't ignore her body's plea for some rest, pushed her arms simply out of the cleavage of the dress, shook the ankle-high boots off and was ready to jump into the tube, as her eyes crossed the red garter around her slim, left thigh. She was happy, as her hands stretched out and then ripped it off, threw it away. A feeling of freedom and pride rushed through her.  
  
The tired sorceress heaved herself into the bath tube, water giving an appreciative chill as she sank and spread her legs wide open, feeling the sticky, dry cum pouring out of her. As the lukewarm water turned into a white, salty mixture, Yennefer poured a bottle containing something which smelled like cherries, rubbing away softly the stress and dirty of last days. The problems of the present didn't seem to be so important anymore right now.  
  
It felt so good that she even poured some of it on her forehead and massaged her hair, eyes closed in bliss. Then, after some long, beautiful minutes, she dove into the water full of blisters, letting her body simply slide and wish this happiness would never end again. The thin, ebony choker collar was vibrating slightly as she pushed herself up to get some fresh air, streams of water running down her raven-black hair and face as few knocks on the door startled her out of the sweet dream.  
  
"Lady Yennefer. It's me, Nesha. Brought some things, a towel, and bathrobe. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course," she replied instantly, not seeing the obligation to hide her body from an already grown-up woman and let her beautiful breasts on display. Pushing the door softly open, Nesha, a chubby dwarven woman with barmaid clothes, stepped in and put the things on the bed, obviously avoiding any eye contact. "Could you please hand the towel and robe right to me? If I stay longer in this tube, I'll never make it out again," Yennefer smiled, trying to have a better start with her than with Janina before, as she stepped out of the water and put on the bathrobe before wrapping up her curly black hair in the towel.  
  
"The circumstance of your mission has become clearer now," Nesha uttered. "Stanicek told me, your cover will be that of a member of the zerrikanian delegation. An impressive cover, isn't it?"  
  
While applying some makeup and using toiletries, Yennefer asked the one thing she really wished to know at the moment, "Who is that Father of yours? Is he in charge here? Can I talk to him?"  
  
Nesha locked some strands of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Father made all this possible for us, but he's not in charge. Here, we've got a council of seven members, commissioned with seven different divisions for two years. Stanicek's task, for instance, is to protect us from possible enemies outside. Mine is to ensure the offspring's healthy progress and to maintain a good education system within the community. But here, we've no bosses, no queens, no kings like you sorceresses always love to have one. And before you ask again, my lady, Father is not here and you only meet him when he wants to. Not one second before. Always."  
  
Yennefer recognized that the toiletries were brand-new, as she finished applying her famous work of lilac and black makeup, and putting on black mascara and pink, glossy lipstick. Nesha's lilac eyes widened when she saw the beauty of the sorceress right before her, the way her raven-black, curly hair fell majestically to her shoulders. "Woow, you're so gorgeous," she blurted unwittingly, blushing and giggling as her hands pressed against her lips in amazement.  
  
"Thanks, sweety, but we both know which one of us is the real beauty here," Yennefer grinned lovely and adored every little reddening in Nesha's clayey face. Her smile, however, and the way her little ears moved back and forth when she did it resembled very much to Ciri's. It was heart-warming.  
  
Their friendly moment went short when someone frantically knocked at the door and a high-pitched sound like of a crying baby resounded through. "Nesha are you here? I need your help with this baby. Can I come in?" An another stressed female dwarf asked and waited until Nesha opened the door to let her step inside, face sweat-soaked and in hands a baby wrapped in the towel, lending weight to its bad mood.  
  
"Poor boy is going mad, really. Don't know what's the problem with him. Guess he's neither comfortable with me nor with other women here. Please tell me, what should I do now?" She asked while tears ran down little youngster's face. He was maybe four or five months old at most, his hands struggling and smashing all over. Yennefer seemed to be as much clueless as the girl, as Nesha turned to her and said, "Could you hold him once?"  
  
The sorceress' lilac eyes widened in shock. "No-no-no I don't know anything about this. Can't help you. Besides..."  
  
"Fiddlesticks!" Nesha interrupted, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're a woman likes all of us. And he is just a little boy who seeks comfort in his mother's arms... Try to give him the breast, my lady."  
  
Before Yennefer was able to jump away or buck the idea, Nesha took the baby from the other girl and pushed him to her. Feeling eventually an incredible weight increasing on her own shoulders, she fell off right into the bed and watched in a curious way how the baby's own big, round eyes were locked on hers. For a very short moment what felt like years, he stopped weeping bitterly and smiled back at her. The effect was so frightening and beautiful at the same time that Yennefer became totally paralyzed, tears welled up in her eyes as she cradled the baby's head with the crook of her arm.  
  
"It won't work, Nesha. Take him back," Yennefer said with shaking voice near to tears. She was a ninety-four-year-old woman, and even if she hadn't been infertile, her unnatural-altered age would have damaged the nerves within the breasts too much already. The thought of never being able to bring a child into the world pushed the sorceress almost over the edge and delivered memories she would like to forget forever. After all, things she tried to get her fertility back, all the discussions with Geralt and sacrifices she made, a wonderful baby was given to her now, and she couldn't help him in any way. She felt so useless. So alone. So alien.  
  
"Why?" The brown-haired dwarf asked curiously, knowing nothing about the ongoing trouble within the sorceress.  
  
"Because I'm a sorceress and it won't work in my case," Yennefer replied, heart-broken.  
  
"You haven't even given him a chance," Janina insisted and hoped the sorceress would overcome her fear.  
  
Reluctantly, Yennefer pulled the tie belt of her bathrobe open and pushed the baby carefully to her breast the way his lips touched the tip of her nipple, but expecting that nothing was going to happen next. In the beginning, it really seemed that way as the little youngster didn't stop crying or doing anything instead, just ignored the freely given opportunity before him. Then, the baby's face brightened and his tongue snatched at the pink nipple ahead, started suckling and pushing himself closer. A tingling and prickling sensation raised in her breast, as Yennefer watched how more and more milk was leaking and streaming right into the baby's mouth.  
  
"It works. See?" Nesha smiled at her.  
  
Speechless and totally overwhelmed by the intimate spectacle going on in front of her, tears ran down Yennefer's face as she enjoyed the famous milk ejection reflex happening each time he sucked at her nipple and a flow of milk rushed constantly and rhythmically through its opening. Coughing from time to time, the baby swallowed one mouthful gulp after another, closing his eyes as he relished the tasty, natural liquid, and couldn't get enough of it.  
  
"Everything alright?" Nesha asked as she saw Yennefer's tears dripping down the face.  
  
Yennefer caressed the baby's soft cheek and tried to support his feast, removing the towel and slowly pressing his naked body against her own, feeling the strong throb of his little heart and the inflation of his stomach filling with her precious breast milk. The bodies' close touch showed her what she had been always seeking for all these years quite plainly; a son, daughter, happiness of a family. Something of significance. "What about his mother?"  
  
Both women gave each other a sad look, obviously having no good news to share. "His mother tried to drown him and herself in the river not far from here. We could save him... but for her, any help came too late."  
  
"By the Goddess... why? And his father?" Yennefer asked, deeply grieved while trying to understand how a mother could do such thing. After all, these sorrowful years trying to have her own baby, hearing something like this made her angry and so sad. "He died in the war. We assume, without him, his mother wasn't able to maintain her position in the noble society anymore, so..."  
  
Yennefer didn't know what to say and thought that the worries seemed to not bother the baby at the moment so much, as noises of deep swallows resounded through the room and the baby drank him fill until he purred like a cat near on the verge of sleep. Minutes later, his lips parted from her soft nipple and short streams of milk leaked down the pink areola. After some coughs, he licked his lips and peacefully doze off. A beautiful sight.  
  
"I think it's time for me to go to sleep as well," she stated, eyes dull as well and almost falling down.  
  
"Then I better take him again, my lady, so you-"  
  
"That's not necessary, Nesha. He can sleep with me and besides, people say it's better to not wake up an already napping baby if you value your life," Yennefer smirked and lay full length in bed, positioning slowly his head under the pillow. She felt obliged to him, wanted to make sure she made the most their time together before the severity of life caught them both up again.  
  
"Alright then, we'll leave. But if you need something, you only have to turn left to the next corridor."  
  
"Wait," Yennefer whispered before the girls were out. "How do you call him? What's his name?"  
  
"He has no name. Haven't given him one yet. And honestly, there wasn't much time to ask his mother either..."

* * *

Waking up after an unknown number of hours, Geralt - Yennefer decided to give him that name because his innocent cuteness and strange smile - was playing with her nose, poking his little fingers into her nostrils. He stood calm, as the sorceress woke up, eyes dull and looking deep into his chestnut brown ones. Geralt was mumbling to himself, seemed to have a good time and smiled back.  
  
"Hey little boy, did you have a good sleep, did you?" Yennefer said as two knocks came from the door. Nesha stepped in, looking over to them whether they were still sleeping. As she saw the sorceress' waving, she moved closer and said, "It's time, my lady. Dinner's ready. You should eat and make your definite choice. I better take the baby again."  
  
"Geralt. His name is Geralt," the sorceress stated proudly and kissed his forehead. They didn't have spent much time together, but she felt like they would know each other for a very long time, making it hard to think that it had to end now. "I thought he deserved to have a name after all he's gone through."  
  
Janina looked confused. "Geralt? Sounds good to me. But why exactly this name?"  
  
"Because he is as cute and sweet as the Geralt I know. And the way he looks at people... exactly the same," Yennefer explained and rose, stretching arms to give the baby to her, as he started crying, fidgeting and looking back at the sorceress with tearful eyes. He obviously didn't want to leave his new-found mother, didn't want to go back.  
  
Seeing one of the most heart-breaking scenes in her life, the first instinct was to take him back, but Nesha made a step back and uttered, "No, my lady. The longer we wait the more difficult it gets for both of you. You have to let him go and allow him this way to deal with it. Otherwise, the separation will become even more painful. Impossible." Her wise words made the situation not better of course, and Yennefer had to force herself to stay back, but she let him go and hand over to the other girl who came up with him the last time.  
  
In that very moment, the sorceress felt like a bad mother. Although the little Geralt wasn't his son, and she was totally aware of that of course, she also knew that her real foster-daughter was somewhere out there and needed her help. But this fact didn't make it easier, not a bit. "I'm sorry, my lady. That's the way it is and there are thirty-four other babies here we've been looking for," she stated sadly, seeing the sorceress' frustrated expression. "Thirty-four, you say? So many? And you take care of them by only yourself?"  
  
Nesha smirked confidently. "It's better this way. Public institutions are badly funded and crowded, can't offer the children the same devotion as we do. With us, they have also the best opportunities to make something of themselves, instead of becoming criminals or cannon fodders for some nobles and kings. With us, they're able to learn a trade, be a smith or study medicine, or whatever they like. We are there for them."  
  
Yennefer was extremely impressed. As she opened her lips to ask something further, Janina came in as well and interrupted her by holding up some undergarments and sandals in the air. "You should put these things on before we go. Your dress is in the laundry right now and will be handed out later, and..." Her glance stopped at the red garter lying on the floor. "And we didn't find any undergarments on the floor, so I thought I give you these, at least for the short time you're here."  
  
Blushing, Yennefer tightened the belt of her bathrobe, pulled the panties up her slim legs, shaking her butt slightly to make it fit and then slipped into the strap sandals. Usually, the sorceress wasn't a fan of putting on clothes which didn't belong to her, but since Netek had forced her into an already-worn skimpy dress with no panties and bra, she learned to shed such profound aversions very quickly.  
  
"Nesha, hope our lady here didn't cause to much trouble to you?"  
  
"On the contrary. She was actually very helpful and polite. Something you might try as well, my dear."  
  
Janina rolled her eyes. "Follow me to the dining room, my lady. The others have already started eating and there are only a few hours left until the briefing," Janina stated and moved on. Yennefer kissed the little Geralt the last time and said goodbye, feeling still bad about the idea to leave him. As she finally brought herself to go away, she realized that they didn't take the same route as the last time, trotting through empty corridors. They didn't exchange a word for long moments, as a piercing smell of something she never expected to be here rushed through her senses. When a door on the right side suddenly got open, Yennefer was able to actually see what it was; fisstech, not only the powder but an entire drug lab. People with masks, goggles and leather gloves were filling small bottles, measuring out them with special tools and passing them over.  
  
"You are producing fisstech here?" Yennefer noticed audibly, eyebrows raising in amazement and a little shock. On the peoples' mask was hanging a long tube, obviously providing them with fresh air while their hair nets were protecting them from getting particles into their systems. The lab was the most professional workshop the raven-haired sorceress had ever seen. Not that she was very familiar with those kinds of things but the person who built this obviously knew how to combine efficiency with high working safety. Yennefer would have admired the inventor's ingenuity, if not people in there were working their asses up.  
  
"Yes. How do you think, do we finance and guarantee our stay and safety here?" Janina asked, shaking her head. "With pretty pleases and positive thinking? Trust? C'mon, you can't be that naive."  
  
Yennefer growled.  
  
"Sixty percent of our customers are peers and rich people, the rest active and retired soldiers," Janina explained blatantly. "To make sure that the drug doesn't fall into the wrong hands, Father has laid down clear rules, such as shift restrictions of three hours maximum, or restrictions about the customers' minimum age. We are very choosy with our clients and aware of our responsibility within the family and our liability towards the society as a whole."  
  
"What a beautiful partnership you and Father have here. Just freaking incredible," Yennefer uttered haughtily, trying to get out more information from Janina by provoking her. It worked of course, as the she-elf burst out and went straight toward her, finger menacingly raising in the air. "You know nothing, Yennefer of Vengerberg. It was Father who saved us from starving and begging for only a handful of crowns. He was the person who opened our eyes, liberated us from the ignorance and desperation your kind brought upon us."  
  
Janina's face turned red, eyes flashing, remembering Yennefer of herself.  
  
The same pain and hate. Same bitterness.  
  
Meanwhile, their little discussion attracted more and more people's attention, with some looking around the edge, and others walking to the corridor itself. The fight between elder Yennefer and little Yen was getting a spectacle and nobody wanted to miss it.  
  
"My kind? You must have gotten something wrong about me, my love. I don't bear any titles and never-"  
  
Hooking her leg around Yennefer's, Janina pushed her to the wall, blocking her attempts to free herself with the feet. Two faces being very close, Yennefer thought for a split second she was going to kiss her, as Janina's lips scurried along her cheeks to her right ear, whispering, "There's a **_storm coming_** , my lady. You and **_your friends_** better batten down the hatches, because when it hits, you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave **_so little for the rest of us_**."  
  
A cold shiver ran down Yennefer's back, as she finally achieved to disentangle herself. "I've NEVER received anything as a gift or was born with unimpeachable privileges. I FOUGHT for them. Every day in my life!"  
  
"Piece of garbage! You were just a lucky girl who got rescued by the sorceress Tissaia de Vries and didn't have to fight for anything. We on the other side, the people, we are condemned to failure and death, to suffer our entire life without the luxury of being endowed with a magic affinity like your kind loves to rub in our face," Janina exclaimed in deadly earnest, making Yennefer almost speechless when hearing the name of her former mistress Lady de Vries. It was a very long time ago and something only a few people knew about.  
  
"Where did you get that name? Who told you this???"  
  
"Lady Yennefer, you are only here because of Father's personal request. Do you really think, we would let you in without making our background check about you? Without Father's personal intel and knowledge?" Janina asked coldly and added, "How stupid and naive do you think we people are, actually?"  
  
Yennefer pursed her lips, wanted to say something but achieved to control herself at the end. Janina was clearly seeking an excuse to quarrel with her, and there was nothing she could say which would have quenched her anger.  
  
"Your reticence says it all... But don't be afraid, my lady. Sooner or later, you'll receive a visit from Father too and get another chance to justify your actions." Janina's expression was cold as ice and worthy of a sorceress'. "And he's not famous for his great patience and sympathy for hussies of the Lodge..."  
  
Their gazes remained locked for few seconds, silence awkwardly filling the place.  
  
"You know what I think, Janina?" Yennefer uttered with an evil grin on the lips. "You're just jealous of me."  
  
Janina gave of a scornful pant.  
  
"Despite all the things you think you know about me and the problems of your life you blame me for, Father seems to think otherwise. He even let me in, asking for my help. Protects me. Needs me." The elven girl snarled audibly, as Yennefer placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head forward the way she was looking into her eyes. The famous Yennefer of Vengerberg look most people used to know. And most of the time not because they liked to. "Father's decision bothers you so much, little girl, that you are desperately trying to make me wanna leave this place. But you know what, I won't go. Instead, I will savor every moment of your annoyance and anger as long as it's possible. Here. And with you. Together."  
  
Feeling like she had checkmated her opponent finally, Yennefer was eagerly awaiting the she-elf's resignation and irritated leaving. People used to stop arguing with her when they got to the point where they noticed she wouldn't be ready to listen to reason. And it wasn't really worth mentioning that Yennefer enjoyed the tingle under her nails and the sense of superiority in particular, of course.  
  
"What's this supposed to be here?" Stanicek barked, coming around the next corner before Janina could say something. "Janina, I will take care of Lady Yennefer from here. Go back to Nesha and ask her what you can do for her."  
  
The raven-haired she-elf was seething with rage, not had been able to give vent to all of her anger, as she stamped off without saying any mean word and disappeared in one of the tunnels. "I very much apologize for Janina's behavior, my lady. She just goes through a bad patch. That's all. C'mon. Let's move on before you reach the brink of starvation," Stanicek smiled, bowed respectfully and went off with Yennefer close on his tail.  
  
"So, you're really dealing with fisstech?"  
  
"Yes," the invalid man replied calmly. "But it's only ten percent of our entire income." The tunnels they were walking through were bristling with people. "The most part of the income comes, however, from this place here," Stanicek explained and pointed toward the marketplace ahead. At least twenty large stalls on each side of the corridor filled with food, drinks, clothes, weapons, armors, potions, books and many other things were vying for the people's attention. Furthermore, Yennefer also recognized stalls of doctors, hairdressers, barbers, stone carvers, and blacksmiths. The inhabitants of this place were cheering and talking about their lives together while children playing hide all around the place. An incredible sight.  
  
"The most money actually comes from the one percent charge for every sold service and product down here. Things we can't produce by ourselves, we bring in from outside and especially other villages. But since the embargo is active, the prices of wheat and milk exploded and people can't buy as much as they want."  
  
"Because of me, you mean..."  
  
"Because of the bloody Witch Hunters, my lady," Stanicek countered and looked into Yennefer's eyes. "And Radovid and Emhyr. And the Church, and the system we all are forced to live in its entirety, which, if we are honest, only benefits ten percent of the population and only those who are corrupt and willing to suck up to one giant asshole. And yes, the famous Lodge of the sorceresses you belong to, my lady, is or let's say was a part of that beneficial group too... But if it wasn't you who Radovid wants to see dead, then someone else would be that person. And in this very specific situation of today, you are actually a victim like all of us and deserve help and support."  
  
A little girl came closer to Yennefer and handed a violet tulip over to her. "Thank you, sweety," the raven-haired sorceress smiled in surprise and accepted it. "Is this for me?" The girl just nodded her head with a warm grin and ran off back to his friends again.  
  
"A refreshing way to look at my person. Very rational. So what's the catch?" Yennefer asked with an ironic grin.  
  
The invalid man's limber expression changed into tense one. "Follow me, my lady. I want to show you something." They squashed through the huge crowd of people and moved to another broad corridor on the other side with many tunnels adjoining to it. As they passed the first door, Yennefer saw with arching eyebrow how two dozen men and only two women were practicing sword and shield combat, archery and hand-to-hand fighting together while being spurred by veterans around them.  
  
"Since six hundred years, since the reigns of Dezmod and Sambuk simultaneously began, people of the poor and working class have been exploited on the basis that they haven't blue blood and therefore not belonging to their exclusive family of chosen ones. They have been forced to die for their family disputes and intrigues, to live in ignorance and to accept a status quo, an establishment, which doesn't represent them in any way, protects and fights for them. WE won't accept this injustice anymore and longer. WE will change it," Stanicek explained, determined.  
  
The raven-haired sorceress remained, to say the least, skeptical. Many powerful men and women had already tried to change the monarchy and its destructive system, but at the end, they all failed, because they had been lacking three simple things; money, knowledge and - most importantly - intelligence. A king, and as someone who owns the prerogative of coinage, sovereignty of literacy and a personal intelligence agency, was hard to beat. But if a person really wanted to do that, he or she had to compete against the king with all these three factors together and at the same time. In other words: The challenger had to outclass the monarchy at his own home and by his own rules.  
  
An almost impossible and incredibly uneven fight.  
  
Therefore, the Lodge of the sorceresses' primary intention was to become a part of the royal courts of the continent and to influence the system from inside. Be the system before taking it completely over. Today, all the world knew what really happened. Philippa Eilhart's house of cards and intrigues collapsed and also backfired the most brutal way possible; treason, savage persecution, and extinction.  
  
They passed another large room, this time brimful with children and teenagers sitting at tables and listening to a woman who seemed to be some sort of a teacher or professor in front of a blackboard. _"They are sidestepping the rules by providing free education to the destitute,"_ Yennefer stared in amazement. _"Interesting strategy. Expensive..."_  
  
"Not long ago, most people down here were illiterates, barely able to read one word, even less to write a sentence," Stanicek uttered in annoyance. "We changed that. By sharing free and unrestricted knowledge to everyone. We broke the power of the guilds such as the blacksmiths, merchants, and alchemists, and enable to get work permits and open a shop, to study and earn money the way they want. NOT the way the society is forcing them."  
  
Yennefer kept calm and listened carefully. She never expected to see something like this in Oxenfurt, in the sewers.  
  
On their tour through the busy tunnels, they also passed a large library, alchemy laboratory, and infirmary, as Stanicek finally stopped and gazed at the surprisingly silent sorceress at his side. "Anything alright, Lady Yennefer? You look confused, amazed and afraid at the same time. All this is maybe too much for you?"  
  
"Father," Yennefer blurted out. "How did he know that I was going to arrive here, anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea. Really. We got Father's request and your personal file just yesterday. If you meet him, ask him."  
  
Yennefer had to laugh and shake her head. Since she entered the ship in Povis, her life was standing upside-down and someone was clearly pulling the strings behind the scenes. She could feel it. And now this. Even before she actually set a foot in Oxenfurt, a mysterious and obviously powerful man had already gotten wind of her presence and trying to take advantage of her.  
  
But if Netek really was part of all this, why didn't he just simply told her to go the sewers and meet Stanicek?  
  
It didn't make a sense, unless...  
  
Netek's friend and Father weren't the same people. Was there maybe a second party involved in this?  
  
Yennefer felt shivery at that thought.  
  
_"What the hell is going on here dammit?!?"_  
  
"C'mon, my lady. Let's find you place to eat something," Stanicek smiled again and led the way.

* * *

Using a fork and knife, the raven-haired sorceress swallowed the last piece of the beef steak and slurped on the raspberry juice, thinking about anything she had learned so far. And yet, most things seemed to stay hidden in the shadows, not revealing their whole plan and picture. Netek's boss or - how he called him - a friend was already on her heels, and now this Father too. Both characters were without doubt very powerful and well-connected. In fact, it was even possible that these men were the same, and she was trapped in his sick game.  
  
But what could she actually do about it?  
  
Step aside and just refuse any opportunity given?  
  
Look for another way by her own?  
  
Or even stop her attempt to find Ciri at all, backtrack and try another attempt later?  
  
After all, what happened so far?  
  
Yennefer didn't know what to make of all these, as she gulped down the last drop of her raspberry juice and looked around. Obviously, the hot topic right now was her presence here and people's gaze and shaking of their heads showed the sorceress that they weren't really pleased with it. And after what she had seen and heard so far, Yennefer couldn't blame them for doing so. Most of them seemed to have experienced extremely bad things in the past with Radovid's and other kings' politics, the social injustice and war, of course. Although she never belonged to the nobility of any nation at all, her former rank as a sorceress and king Demavend's advisor at the royal court seemed to make them believe that.  
  
"Lady Yennefer, I hope you enjoyed the beef, endive salad and baked potato our cook Tisk has prepared for you," Stanicek uttered warmly and pointed with his eyes to the plump, dwarven man two tables away, smirking and bowing respectfully as she looked over. "It was perfect, thank you," Yennefer replied and meant it that way, as she watched how Stanicek gave the dwarven cook thumbs up. "So, what do you think? Going to help us or sit your situation out?"  
  
"You're a little shark, you know. The baby, the conversation with Janina and the whole tour through the tunnels. You really tried to make yourself look trustworthy and to show probable cause. Father's information about me was remarkably accurate. Congratulations," Yennefer stated in a sweet manner, slightly pouting.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, my lady," Stanicek replied innocently while trying to visibly suppress a grin.  
  
"Of course you don't," she wisecracked. "But your efforts at least showed me that you really need my help. And I'm ready to take the bait. So, what now?"  
  
Stanicek breathed a sigh of relief. "Then I would like you to ask to come with me now. Everything is prepared and we can finally hold the briefing." Pushing the plate away, the raven-haired sorceress raised and followed courteous man limping through different corridors to a room with a big, round table in the middle and desks in each corner. Maps, books, and documents were spread all over and people seemed to have heated discussion with each other.  
  
"Shani? What are you doing here?" Stanicek asked in surprise and walked toward the medic.  
  
"Sorry to crash in on you like this but I really need the information about the Toad Prince."  
  
As Shani recognize Yennefer standing at the doorstep, she friendly beckoned to her. "Hey, Jenny."  
  
The raven-haired sorceress waved back and listened carefully.  
  
"No problem... Here," Stanicek uttered and got out a file with different sheets of paper after asking the raven-haired sorceress to wait for a minute.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Shani asked while surveying the information.  
  
"The monster called Toad Prince must be somewhere in those tunnels. We've followed its venom and victims down here but not further. Too risky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The entire place and auxiliary shafts are crawling with drowners from here to there. It's impossible to reach him without coming upon heavy resistance. How many soldiers are going to accompany you again?"  
  
"Thirteen including me."  
  
"Twelve?!? Never. You'll be dead before you even come close to him. Look. According to Father's calculations, you need for these eight tunnels at least five men, which makes forty plus five soldiers to protect you, and at least ten to compensate losses between those eight lines. So, in the end, you'll have to gather fifty-five men to reach him."  
  
Shani was shocked at the number. "Fifty-five? Impossible. The Redanian General Staff would never provide me with such manpower. I barely achieved to get twelve. And those are not even the strongest or brightest ones."  
  
"Well, that's not all, Shani." Stanicek remained serious. "These are just calculation to approach the monster. You'll need at least as much men to kill it. According to the venom's concentration level and propagation speed, Father's assumes that the monster must be really, really big. Fifteen to fifteen feet tall, minimum... He is in a league by himself, Shani. Don't go. Not this way."  
  
"Shit," Shani hissed. "But I have to try it. This monster has already infected too many wells and spread his disease all over the city. Many citizens became ill and a pregnant woman even died yesterday. Can't just say alright and go. Have to take the risk and try my luck nonetheless... Stanicek, can't you just spare me one hundred of your warriors and accompany me instead?"  
  
"Yes, I could do that. They would even do a good job in killing all those drowners and whatever, but Shani... this monster isn't an enemy they are trained for. None of us. For the Toad Prince, you'll need someone who has dedicated his entire life to kill such monsters. You know who I'm talking about," the invalid man smiled cheesily.  
  
"Stanicek you old crook," Shani chuckled back and rolled her eyes. "Geralt is not here. And I am a big girl. Old enough to solve my own problems, you know."  
  
_"Geralt?"_ Yennefer muttered.  
  
"I'm pretty sure about that, Shani. But the situation of your relationship with him doesn't change the facts... If you go the way you have planned so far, you will die. Don't do it. Please. Look out for another witcher first and then go. But I'm afraid that the remaining ones are not a match for this monster. You'll need your Geralt of Rivia."  
  
_"Shani, Geralt, relationship? What???"_  
  
Shani stroke her cheek and sighed. "And just forget that he cheated on me with this red-haired sorceress Triss Merigold? Instead of bringing me the boy Alvin and raise a family, he preferred to endanger him and shag her. Would you ask someone like this for help, Stanicek?"  
  
_"Geralt shagged Shani and cheated on her with Triss?... Trissss. What a sneaky floozy you are. What???"_  
  
"Yes, actually. I'd do everything to stay alive. It's not like you have to sleep with him again. Just need his abilities to slay this monster. Afterward, both of you go your ways again... Just wait a little bit and then hire him for this job."  
  
"I'll think about it," the red-haired medic uttered annoyed. "Alright... Better go now. Thanks for everything, Lieutenant. As one of my oldest friend in the temerian army, I knew I can count on you... Jenny." Shani gave Yennefer a quick nod and walked away, leaving her alone with more questions and anger than before. She asked herself how many women Geralt had actually slept with when he had his so-called amnesia. And there was still Triss, of course. A devious, busty snake.  
  
"My lady over here, please," Stanicek uttered and waved the sorceress to his place of the round table. "And thanks for waiting. So... To recap, there will be a special event at the Borsodi Brothers' Auction House tonight. The nilfgaardian ambassador Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen will participate too and your task is to obtain the surveillance crystal from his personal chambers so you can use it to record the major even later. Any questions so far?"  
  
"Well, where should I start... Shilard. He died in Loc Muinne. Shot by Renuald aep Matsen and was declared persona non grata in Redania. And now he is the ambassador here? This must be a mistake," Yennefer explained, interested to hear a logical explanation because if the baron was really alive, it would have meant that Emhyr had actually lied to her.  
  
"He didn't die that day. Yes, he was shot and hit by a bolt at the left side of his chest but survived it. Few loyal henchmen rescued him and took him back to Nilfgaard again. And since Dijkstra isn't the head of the Redanian Secret Service anymore, Radovid undid many of his former directives. And Shilard was in play again. Politics, what else."  
  
Yennefer listened reflectively, could feel that something big was going to happen tonight and she was right in the middle of it. "Alright. How should I get into this auction house? Nesha told me something about a cover of a member of the zerrikanian delegation. An unusual way, when we consider that I don't share any resemblance to zerrikanian people."  
  
Stanicek's lips crinkled. "You will accompany General Javvar Azol as his... um... haweenay."  
  
"His what?"  
  
"Mother of mistresses or lady of the harem if loosely translated," a black and tall guy of thirty-five suddenly tossed in and made the raven-haired sorceress turn around in surprise. He was wearing long, chestnut tunic with the hem reaching the knees and a deep neckline showing a lot of his thoroughly fit body and muscles. His silk, sleeveless outfit was tightened at this belly by a leather belt with a round, copper emblem of a dragon. His boots were made up of the same materials and completed his appearance by his pierced right ear and tattooed upper arms.  
  
He was handsome and seductive as dark chocolate.  
  
And Yennefer liked nazairi chocolate...  
  
A lot.  
  
"General Azol, welcome. Allow me to introduce you Lady-"  
  
"Yennefer of Vengerberg, known as the Horsewoman of War, Member of the Lodge of the sorceresses, former Royal Council of King Demavend the third, and the most beautiful woman far and wide," General Azol bowed and kissed the upper side of Yennefer's hand. His voice was chesty and harsh, made the raven-haired enchantress blush immediately.  
  
"I'm honored, General. But I won't be a prostitute or a concubine for you..."  
  
"Prostitute? A haweenay?" Javvar countered with a stern face. "Nothing could have been further from the truth. A haweenay is one of the most respected and coveted members of a clan she belongs to. Her beauty and intellect are representing the fertility, pride, and purity of the harem and family she had pledged eternal allegiance to. She is the mother and mistress of all slaves her clan has captured during its expeditions of conquest. An assault on her is an assault on the clan and Zerrikania State, my lady."  
  
Yennefer wasn't really familiar with zerrikanian culture and traditions. However, she heard stories about their customs and practices related to slavery and the keeping of so-called women's quarters and servants. But unlike the nilfgaardian slavery, which was extremely brutal and full of violence, the strict code of zerrikanian society demanded a much more liberal and humane way of practice. A zerrikanian merchant told Yennefer once that if zerrikanian forces, for instance, had successfully conquered new lands and countries, defeated leaders found themselves often faced with the obligation of paying reparations by handing over a requested amount of virgin women and keeping this way the supervision of their lands, or by actually paying the entire sum of the reparation and preserving their freedom. As a result of this practice, women who got wrenched from their families became actual members of their clans with their own rights and privileges in the harem, and legal possibilities to buy their way out of their situation.  
  
An institutionalized serfage, kinda.  
  
This practice led to a determining factor that the more concubines a male member of a family contributed to the family's own harem, the more respected he got within the tribe and in the society as a whole. On the other side, the very mistress, who wasn't just the most beautiful and the best in the chief's bed but also possessed high level of intelligence and loyalty, got an exceptional opportunity to become the headmistress of the entire clan's female servants and harem, being even treated as equal to the mother of the clan's chief herself.  
  
A powerful and influential position.  
  
And there were the famous tattooed warrior women with their own harems of male servants too, of course...  
  
All in all, the general's story seemed to be true so far, Yennefer thought, as Javvar added, "If you accompany me, my lady, you will be treated like a queen, my queen. And - may I dare to say - you absolutely deserve it. You are the most beautiful white woman I've ever seen. It would be an honor for me to have you on my side and present you as my clan's most ravishing and valuable asset." The zerrikanian general bowed again.  
  
Yennefer really missed these sweet blandishments. After the last twenty hours of being called a whore and bitch, the man's words were a balm for her hurt ego and soul. It felt so good and first of all right to be called a queen, and for some unknown reasons an asset as well.  
  
Even the idea to belong to somebody. A man.  
  
Strange...  
  
"I am sure you would, general," Yennefer uttered in the sexiest manner and with hot eyes. "Alright, I can live with the idea of being your clan's... lady of the harem. But how is all this going to help me to remain anonymous?"  
  
"As your 'mbuye', you will be provided with jewelry, clothes, shoes and everything you need to look agreeable to your legitimate status of my haweenay. Money doesn't matter. And once you look like a zerrikanian queen, those white boys and girls of peers will be dwelling on other thoughts than with your real identity, believe me."  
  
"Mbuye?" Yennefer asked softly.  
  
Javvar's eyes began to sparkle possessively. "Your Master, slave."  
  
Both bandied long looks, with the raven-haired sorceress tilting her head back to gaze up and the general the same just in reverse. Something was in the wind and she could sense it. A thrill rushed through her bones at the thought she was going to be a black foreigner's property and asset. And at the imagination of calling him Master made her pussy even itchy and wet.  
  
"Then we should better look for the right dress right now. We have already picked out some-"  
  
"No! With all due respect, Stanicek, I'm sure you and others down here have a good taste, but my haweenay deserves only the best and most expensive. We're heading to an event full of cocky peers and members of the high society. Yennefer must look perfect. Better visit the store called 'Passionata' here and let the lady decide what satisfies her just enough."  
  
Yennefer's violet eyes shot wide open in amazement. Passionata was a koviri fashion chain and marketer of women's premium lingerie, womenswear, beauty products, and everything else a woman could wish for. Once when she was in Lan Exeter a few years ago, she visited one of the shops and couldn't stop giggling like a princess in wonderland. The most gorgeous clothes a woman of today could find and buy for the money. A lot of money, of course. The price for a silk, black dress ornamented with silver and violet sapphires, and a pair of hot stilettos designed by no less a figure than the famous Florian Louboutin from Beauclair was twelve thousand crowns. A total token of decadence and the raven-haired sorceress loved it. It was her weak spot. No way - and reason - to change that.  
  
When Yennefer left the shop empty-handed that day, she knew exactly what Geralt had to give for her next birthday.  
  
"Of course," Stanicek stated. "My lady, do you have any questions left? Remember. You have to obtain the crystal first before you participate in the major event. When you have it, activate it to record the whole scene so we're able to analyze it later. If you have done these two things for us till midnight, you'll have to leave the auction house through the back door and hand the crystal over to one of us. In return, he or she will lead you to the military cart and guarantee your departure. Understood?"  
  
The entire undertaking sounded like a forlorn hope to Yennefer.  
  
But waiting was not an option, either.  
  
Ciri was still out there and certainly needed her help.  
  
"Let's do this."


	19. Tit for Tat (10/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer accompanies General Azol to the shop Passionata and gets not only her hottest and most expensive outfit purchasable on the entire planet, but also taught the desired lesson in submission, spanking and what it really means to be a Master's slave. Just for the mission and the cover of being a haweenay of course...
> 
> Tags: M/F, Dom/sub, black MASTER/white slave, slavery, consensual, spanking, fingering, anal sex, Love Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 15, 2018

The sun was breaking down through the horizon, vanishing into the darkness like blue skies changing into a spectacle of stars dancing around each other in orange and red colors. The dusk was nigh, people already being on the way to their homes as diligent traders closed their market stalls for today, auditing the books while counting the crowns. The clattering sound of coins was filling the place and troubadours were packing up their belongings and scales, being tired and seeking for rest after a day of hard work and profitable business.  
  
In contrast to them, heavily-armed redanian soldiers were enriching the streets by going on patrols and making a serious face to everyone who seemed to be not one of them, a loyal citizen of Oxenfurt and Kind Radovid. The preparations for today's special event were obviously applying pressure in a palpable way to all participants, even to those who weren't invited. The mood was subdued and a feeling of sobriety was spreading all over the city's clean streets and shady back alleys while the beautiful sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg and General Javvar Azol of Zerrikania were holding hands and heading to the famous shop called Passionata.  
  
The whole 'hand-holding' thing like a couple wasn't Yennefer's idea of course, but the fact she was still closely resembling a cheap whore with her skimpy dress given by her last lover, Netek Rivay, just substantiated Javvar's assertion that it would have been the best idea if they displayed the people of Oxenfurt their 'close' affiliation to avoid unnecessary confusions and problems. Even though Yennefer's struck feminist ego bore her teeth and turned flips of agony in the darkness, she willingly accepted her 'newest' Master's proposal without giving a second thought. The General's strong presence as an official ambassador and the way the soldiers stepped aside to treat them with dignity and respect they, and especially Yennefer, always deserved was enough to convince the raven-haired sorceress and to make her press her soft, cool palm even more keenly against Javvar's bold and warm hand.  
  
And yes, calling Netek a lover and not a sexual molester anymore wasn't a coincidence. After only a few hours of not having him around her, she found herself admitting in all seriousness that she was missing him, his childish and mostly obscene behavior. Yennefer didn't feel attracted by his vulgar enunciation but by his possessive aura, his way to enforce his rules to get his will no matter what his prey was thinking of him or his character. Netek was quite the anti-Geralt, and maybe this was the point what made the dominant dwarf so irresistible for her. Even if she was throwing words to him such as asshole and idiot, Yennefer couldn't deny how much she got used to his inappropriate bottom slaps and groping, the rough touch of his rubbing fingers along and inside her clit, how much she craved after some countless relentless thrusts of his big cock into her tiny snatch and asshole over and over again, and...  
  
Yennefer's pussy was dripping when they suddenly arrived at the door of the famous shop. Inside, it didn't last a second as a well-educated, young woman with a polite smile met them. She was maybe around twenty and exclusively dressed. The typical, sexy Passionata-way like including red lipstick, long ponytail, skin-tight outfit and Louboutin heels. "Sir, welcome here at the Passionata store. Where seductive fashion, unique taste, and fervor melt together and every woman's heart beats faster. My name is Janine and I'm here to make every wish of yours and your lady come true. Satisfaction guaranteed." The vendor's eyes moved to Yennefer and her tattered clothes and cheap outfit. It was clear that she was asking herself what someone like the General had to do with her. Yennefer, however, was flying high. Distracted by all the beautiful dresses, shoes and lingerie, she couldn't look herself fill with a place resembling a dream. If she were alone, she would have actually masturbated to the scene.  
  
"A mutual friend of ours send me here," Javvar stated straightaway.  
  
"I understand, Sir." Janine immediately walked to the door and turned the key in the lock, then came back again. "Please follow me. I will bring you to our special part of this building where the most exquisite and expensive clothes and heels are. To save time, I already gathered every piece of your slave's outfit on behalf of our mutual friend, Sir."  
  
Yennefer's lilac eyes shot open. "I won't piece together my own outfit? Rubbish- Ouch!"  
  
A firm slap of a palm landed on the raven-haired sorceress' bubble butt and shut her up. Javvar's eyes glowed as his naughty slave's cheeks reddened in pain and desire. "Slave, you will behave yourself or you get punished. No backtalk! Have I made myself clear?!"  
  
"Y-yes..." Yennefer replied innocently, lips moving on their own.  
  
Suddenly, another slap made the raw flesh of her backside giggle and her pussy tickle.  
  
"Nngh-"  
  
"Yes what, slave?!" Javvar asked in deadly earnest, kneading Yennefer's perfect rear while pressing his trained body against hers. Both looked at each other, the General down and the sorceress up.  
  
"Y-yes, Sir!" The words poured out Yennefer's mouth as if they were the most natural things to say. Her pussy was going now even crazier, heart throbbing in the chest with her legs pressing together.  
  
"Good. Never forget that as long as you are MY slave, you are MY property. And even as MY surrogate haweenay, you are obliged to follow MY instructions no matter WHEREVER we are or WHENEVER I issue them. And you will ALWAYS, ALWAYS address me by Master or Sir. A breach of these rules, no matter how small they seem, will entail a severe and immediate punishment. Never forget, good slaves get rewarded, bad slaves disciplined. Have you understood that, slave?!"  
  
Again, the feminist part of her ego was yelling bloody murder, but Yennefer couldn't resist the horny pressure building up between her legs and burning through her belly and tits toward her mind. The arousal breaking forth with the idea of being really owned pushed her logic mind over the edge. She was inferior, a slave of a black Man. He was her Master. He possessed her, could use her...  
  
The excitement was infinite.  
  
"Yes, Master," Yennefer replied, this time with conviction and burning ambition, feeling the General's black cock rubbing against her belly through his silk pants. His finger was still lifting her chin, eyes locked at hers.  
  
"Finally. Now move on and let me enjoy the view of your crunchy butt I possess," Javvar ordered and spanked the formerly annoying sorceress' bottom once. It was time she learned her place, he thought. Although his heart unconditionally belonged to his real haweenay back in Zerrikania, he had to admit that the enslavement and cultivation of the sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg had an addictive appeal with him. And he began to understand why his friend took such a great interest in her when he asked him to take care of her for one night.  
  
It was so obvious...  
  
In the Zerrikanian Culture, the victorious party of a war didn't just enslave arbitrarily female women of defeated countries or villages. The aptitude test and the appropriate suitability criterions were very high. A woman of twenty years minimum must have not only been exceptionally beautiful and having unique features like rare eye colors, flawless skin and feminine body, full lips and outstanding facial characteristics, but also possessing following four qualities as well: perfect health, sharp intellect, tough personality and most importantly the unfettered ability to breed strong black babies for the clan, its army and political posts.  
  
Unlike in the Northern and Southern Kingdoms, biracial children were highly esteemed by the Zerrikanian Society, occupying high offices and military ranks - but only within the borders of the clan they belong to, of course. There couldn't be a talk of real race equality since there was still some sort of a caste system and firm belief of the superiority of the black race. And even if a slave became the clan's highest concubine or dignitary, a marriage between a zerrikanian citizen and a slave was impossible, still totally out of question, the mere thought of it taboo and publicly mentioning a criminal act.  
  
In addition to these facts, the procreation of children was only allowed between black men and white female servants. Zerrikanian women could still have sexual intercourse with white male servants, but it was illegal to get pregnant or to carry a mixed child to full term. Only black zerrikanian males had the privilege to breed white women and to keep their children as a natural consequence, according to the motto 'Breed Proud. Breed Strong. Breed Black'. And since the colour white was associated with purity and innocence, and the color black with fury and potency, it was socially believed that a conflation of both was inevitably leading at the end to every white female's sexual submission and revelation of her true and intended destiny: To become a Black Master's obedient slave. For that reason, the seed of zerrikanian men was mostly regarded as a crucial factor to keep the bloodline and the superiority of the whole zerrikanian nation 'pure' and strong. Something a zerrikanian woman wasn't capable of with a white man, indeed.  
  
Overall, Yennefer of Vengerberg didn't possess all the required qualities, especially the part with the fertility, but over the past decades, Javvar had learned to never underestimate his friend's willpower to manage the impossible and to succeed. If his friend really had plans with the hot sorceress, it went much deeper than he or anybody else was able to perceive...  
  
"Sir, please wait here a second," Janina said, her sexy voice rousing him from profound thoughts. They were standing in the middle of an empty side room, as the vendor closed and locked the door. Yennefer and Javvar exchanged glances. Then, Janine came back and touched one of the wall's bricks and a bright light filled the entire room, opening a portal in the form of a square, its body black and leading into emptiness.  
  
"A portal. Smart," the raven-haired sorceress muttered, the excitement of seeing the most expensive Passionata dresses and shoes reaching the peak. Without hesitation, she stepped inside and felt before she disappeared the General's bold fingers fondling her ass again. It lasted a second before they got re-materialized and Yennefer's eyes gaped wide open like exploring a scene of her soggiest dreams: A multistory room filled with clothes, shoes, and jewelry of exquisite sort as far as the eye could see. The entire room was a magic illusion only existing in magic time and space, and being only walkable by other Passionata shops' portals. A safe house of highest security level.  
  
Yennefer was speechless, the itchiness in her pussy going crazy. The urge to smack her palm against her clit and to start stroking herself into nirvana became almost irresistible. And it didn't help at all when Javvar suddenly pressed himself tight to her backside and the entire shaft of his big cock slid into the teeny crack of her bubble butt. Yennefer felt how it pulsated and twitched, its fierce vibes stimulating her sensitive pussy lips and the thin, wrinkled muscles of her sphincter. His hands clutched tightly the sides of her pelvis.  
  
An escape was impossible...  
  
... not desired.  
  
... not needed.  
  
"There is a secret between a Master and his slave only very few people know or understand," Javvar whispered and skimmed his lips along the soft, round edge of her right ear, the cool air of his breath vaporizing and making her bite her lower lip. Yennefer could hear his strong heartbeat as he let his chin rest on her shoulder and one of his hands clasp her neck, choking slightly. "Most people think slavery it's just based on sex, submission, and exploitation. Nothing else." Yennefer's body trembled and the precious nectar of her cunt ran down her long legs, filling the air with a sweet odor of cherries. "But a true Master-slave relationship is based, first and foremost, on trust, true devotion, and attraction. It's a symbiotic give-and-take situation in which the Master has to make the first, imperative move. And if he verily accomplishes to conquer his slave's innermost part, then and only then she will accept her inferior being and inevitable fate, reveal her true depraved self. Then and only then, slave, she will find her true salvation and life purpose, and be finally and definitely complete..."  
  
Yennefer was ready to cum. When the fervent heat became unbearable, Javvar's grip on her throat tightened and his other hand moved down her gushing slit. A movement which almost caused her to orgasm and scream her lungs out, if there wasn't his seductive voice ordering her, "Slave, you will not cum now, and not until I allow you to do so. You will wait for MY permission. Understood?"  
  
This was the worst thing Yennefer could think of right now, as she clenched her teeth and pressed her legs together in such needy way her toes curled in her ankle-high boots. Yennefer didn't understand yet why she obeyed his orders or why she was doing what she was doing at the moment. It felt just so good, so right, so... natural. Her mission to find that crystal and make it out from the auction house became a secondary objective. Pleasure defined her imaginations and mind. And it was just too bad that Netek wasn't here, she thought. He would have already fucked her brain out, although this very foreplay felt as amazing as the rough plowing itself.  
  
_"I'm such a slut now... Need this... Please..."_  
  
"Yes, M- Aaaghh please..." Yennefer mumbled as Javvar began to slowly caress the soft walls and her snatch with two fingers, causing soggy noises to spread all over the place filled with the most expensive clothes of the continent someone could imagine. "Please Master, let me cum. I need it so bad. Pleeeeasse..."  
  
"No," Javvar replied and kissed his slave's sweaty neck, inhaling her beautiful lilac and gooseberry perfume while enjoying her struggling in every detail. The last time he had to domesticate a white woman was a long time ago when his clan played a little part in the Zerrikanian Society and his father was its leader. "You will endure and obey. Is that clear, slave?!"  
  
Yennefer was on the verge of cumming like never before, as her lilac eyes fell backward and the words unwittingly spelled out, "Yes, M-m-master." She felt as if her body and mind had completely surrendered themselves to the pleasure and served only their animalistic instinct. The logical reasoning was suspended. "Yes, Sir. I will ngnnf-"  
  
"Janine, you don't sell here a so-called 'Love Egg' by chance, do you?"  
  
The raven-haired sorceress had totally forgotten the vendor's presence, as she heard the girl's instant answer resounding from behind, "Of course, we do, Sir. Which type and specifications do you prefer?"  
  
"Type X, three inches in length and one inch in width, maximum vibration capacity, wireless, with remote control and mind manipulator capabilities. And it has to be made of magic sapphire and have a ninety-nine point nine percent magic purity. Can you get that for my little pussycat here?"  
  
"Aah the famous 'Witch Breaker'. One of our most expensive and most approved devices on the continent. Legend has it that the powerful sorceress Sabrina Glevissig herself was brought to heel after she got resurrected to life again and in only two hours. Perfect choice, Sir. I'll be right back," Janine stated with an amusing voice and trotted away with her five-inch Louboutin pumps and perky ass. Yennefer would have weighed in with her opinions but was too busy to not cum and lose her mind, her entire body spasming now and hands benumbed with pleasure shaking in heat. The words 'Sabrina' and 'resurrected' blurred into the void which seemed to be endless and so intense that everything the sexy vendor just said seemed to make sense at the moment.  
  
"Here, Sir," Janine appeared with a smile and the Witch Breaker in her hand. "Do you wish to seal this pioneering stage of your slave's inferior life with a legally and magically binding slave contract as well?"  
  
"Yes. But before we make the next step, I'd like you to show me where my slave's new lingerie is. I want to combine the whole dressing with her fall into depravity. Is this possible?" Javvar asked, his fingers still running up and down Yennefer's clit non-stop.  
  
Janine nodded her head and walked away.  
  
"Have you come yet?" He whispered to the trembling sorceress' ear softly.  
  
"N-nnno, S-sir."  
  
"Good, slave. What a remarkably strong will you have. Most pets would have already given up, but you... I'm not the first Master who put efforts into the domesticating of this naughty slave here, am I right?"  
  
"N-no, Sir... Can I cum now?"  
  
"No, my little pussycat. Not yet. Keep up a little longer and you'll be rewarded. Trust me."  
  
For yet unknown reasons, Yennefer really believed him, as she nodded her head as much as she could with his firm grasp around her slim throat. Subsequently, his hand between her legs pulled off and long drops of sticky pussy juices dropped to the wooden floor and into the puddle between her heeled boots. The primal urge to cum didn't vanish, on the contrary actually, even increased in a painfully delicious manner.  
  
"Splendid. You are a good slave, Yennefer of Vengerberg. But I want you to go now to Janine, strip stark naked and then put all the lingerie on. Alright?"  
  
"Yes, Master... but-"  
  
"But?!" Javvar's grasp tightened again, eyebrow rising.  
  
"My collar. I can't take it off. It's magically locked."  
  
"I see. Then just remove anything else. We'll deal with it later. C'mon!"  
  
Yennefer was released and pushed forward with one heavy smack on her butt, surprised that Javvar wasn't curious about the collar and its story. However, since her mind and pussy were still running crazy, she decided to not give much of a thought about it and moved on as ordered while keeping the primal urge to cum at distance as possible.  
  
A few seconds later, she was standing in the very middle of the entire room with a large mirror and wooden table loaded with the undergarments, pair of heels, jewelry and silver accessory for the special event tonight. Her eyes wandered around her dress which was black and staggering, like none of those she ever had or was able to afford to buy. It was clearly unique and made of best materials. Again, Yennefer had to resist the addictive pleasure to cum like a cheap whore Netek was used to call her back on the ship.  
  
"Sir, can I offer you something to drink while your slave is preparing herself for you?"  
  
"That would be perfect. Do you have zerrikanian whiskey with ice on offer?"  
  
"I'll be right back, Sir," Janine replied and left the raven-haired sorceress alone, who was busy to admire every little piece of her new outfit by running her fingers along its stitches and threads. The fabric was light in weight but also robust and flexible. Something she had never seen so far. The common fashion on the continent was based on leather, wool, silk, and linen, pursuing an approach of encasing and 'hiding' women's bodies behind long skirts, sleeves, and corsets with low-cut necklines and leather boots. Many parts of the body, except for the upper side of her bosom, were kept under wraps.  
  
The designers of Passionata, however, had pursued a totally different approach right from the beginning. Their clothes, and especially dresses, were tailored to the way every woman's body was playing its cards of her feminine and classy charms right. The presentation and look of her entire body remained important, not only her breasts. Therefore, their dresses were always skin-tight and extra light, highlighting the woman's legs, butt, boobs and posture and radiating elegance and dignity. In other words: Passionata fashion was perfect for peacocky and drop-dead gorgeous sorceresses.  
  
"You like your new outfit so far?" The General asked nicely and took a sip of glass which Janine had just recently handed over to him.  
  
"It's incredible..." Yennefer admitted in honesty, feeling how much she got turned on by the imagination of participating in an event where every man and woman was going to set jealous eyes on her and admire her beauty. Finally, she could rid herself of this skimpy dress of a whore and start to move on from the humiliating experiences on the ship and in the port. It was time to demand some decency again.  
  
With few quick moves of her arms, Yennefer freed herself of the black dress and the ankle-high boots. Since had decided to leave the red garter in the sewers, there wasn't anything left which could have been treated as clothing. From the corner of her eye, she recognized how Javvar's eyes glowed at the exquisite sight of her naked body looking flawless and juvenile, her wet pussy bare-shaven and her legs shiny. If this wasn't enough already, Javvar was also forced to admit how majestically her curly, raven black hair fell on her shapely shoulders, and this way strengthened her hotness and imperiousness additionally.  
  
"You like what you see, Sir?" Yennefer asked with an enticing smile.  
  
"More than that. Speechless, thrilled and puzzled at the same time. Why has this slave not already been in possession of a Master? Where or what is the catch about you, hm?"  
  
A sweet chuckle flew out of the sorceress' lips. "I don't know. You should ask men I think, Master."  
  
"I understand," Javvar grinned. "Let me guess. Overconfidence, high level of intelligence, cynical by nature and a selfish, libertarian and unreasonable character... Around you, most men must feel uncomfortable and their masculinity in danger. Am I right?"  
  
This time it was Yennefer who was speechless. Not that she would have agreed to his description of her character, but his analysis sounded exactly like Geralt's last time when they had a tough fight. There was only one difference. The General described to her the same way BEFORE he was inevitable forced to argue with her. "I see Master has informed himself about me perfectly."  
  
"I wish I would have done that. But the truth is, Yennefer, I only knew two things about you before we met each other. Your full name and social status. And the request to leave my real haweenay home and let you accompany me instead. Nothing more. A clear mistake I must admit."  
  
"How could you-"  
  
"Form an opinion about you after only... thirty minutes??" Javvar stepped closer and brushed a long curly hair of hers back to the ear while looking down at her pale, naked body. "For most people here, Zerrikania is famous for its invention of bombs, its exotic animals, and tattooed warrior women. Only a few people understand that the greatest strength of our country is our inherent ability to reckon up people's true nature and character, to correctly asses complicated political situations. Our entire war philosophy and slavery business are based on it. That's the reason why we have been remaining neutral in this war, why haven't already conquered these lands and enslaved their white women and bred them. And imagine what would happen, if we weren't able to choose the best and most fertile women for our harems and breeding stocks, for the breeding quality of new soldiers... Clans would get massive problems in the long run, to say nothing of the money and time loss... And we can't just go back to the defeated villages and demand new slaves and give the useless ones back again..."  
  
"I get what you are saying, Sir," Yennefer uttered sexily. Something about getting bred by countless black men turned her so much on that her hands unwittingly began to touch Javvar's ripped chest through his tunic, teasing him by squeezing her sexy body against his. "Are you telling me, Master, that if you look at me, you only see a useless slave?"  
  
Javvar chuckled warmly. "You, my slave, are what we would call in Zerrikania 'a Koshar Azol', which means loosely translated 'an uncut diamond'." The raven-haired sorceress' eyebrows arched, cheeks blushing. "Don't get me wrong. You're clearly the pinnacle of your white race, an alpha girl and born leader through and through. But as much as you're beautiful and smart, you will only embrace your inner peace and lead a fulfilling life if you allow yourself to get tamed and domesticated, shaped and loved by a relentless man of the same kidney... And if the man you love can't provide you that, you better finish with him, move on and seek someone who's really capable of. Someone who's ready to contribute, endeavor and really dedicate himself to you and your needs. As a Koshar Azol, my slave, you deserve a man like that, and nothing less."  
  
The imagination of Geralt and his vain attempts to tame and domesticate her made Yennefer almost laugh herself silly. How he tried to punish her misbehavior and teach her the ins and outs, pushed her over his lap and spanked her ass sore till she begged him to stop and fuck her. Or how he called her 'his slave' and gagged her to prevent her from uttering silly objections, and then pumped his dick into her tiny asshole and savored every little tear streaming down her pathetic face. For Yennefer, even the slightest imagination was hilarious and a thing of impossibility.  
  
Although she always considered their sex life as good and fulfilled, deep down and the longer they had been together she began noticing that there was something missing. Without a doubt, Geralt of Rivia was a good lover, but just good. And when Ciri came into their lives, their fates were irrevocably bound together and Geralt the easiest choice of having sex at call-in reach. But all the time and after all the things they both had gone through, she always stewed over the question whether her feelings she had for the Witcher were made-up by the Last Wish and due to their roles as Ciri's parents. In the past and till today, she consistently tended to say No, but after the last twenty-four hours and what she had discovered about her real, true sexuality, Yennefer started to doubt her feelings for Geralt.  
Because good was not just good enough anymore.  
  
She needed more. Deserved more. Every day. Always.  
  
"This slave needs you, Sir," Yennefer teased and fondled his big, semi-hard cock through the pants.  
  
"You haven't understood anything, have you?" Javvar uttered, eyes sparkling dominantly as his right hand flipped to her slim neck and choked it slightly, his left working her buttcheek. "You can't fool me, Yennefer of Vengerberg. I know you're just acting like a slave to get your selfish pleasure from my actions. I know you're just trying to lead me to believe in your submissiveness, to deceive me into thinking you have the slightest idea of being a slave. But you are wrong if you think I'd allow you to use me the same way you used your last Master. It won't happen that way. If you want something, you will have to give me a piece of your soul back first. Earn your pleasure. Show me you're truly devoted to me. Even if it's only for several hours... Now turn around and put all your new lingerie on, slave. Quick!"  
  
Yennefer's heart jumped with joy, as the General's hands unfastened and she was released back to her beloved clothes again. She didn't know why she got so turned on by all this Master-slave treatment or why she was playing along at all. Was it the desperate need for pleasure? Cock? Or had she become a sex addict after all those events on the ship and Netek? Yennefer didn't know. The only thing she could think of was to satisfy her hunger for the General's attention.  
  
Bracing her butt against the wooden table, Yennefer lasciviously pulled up the black, lace stocking with patterns of lilac at the top to the middle of her sexy thighs. Afterward, she swung herself into the black garter belt and attached it with two elastic straps on each side and stockings. All the time, Javvar's severe glance didn't leave go of the raven-haired sorceress' hot body which was resembling more and more to a living Goddess of beauty and hotness. And when Yennefer achieved to hook up her black push-up bra and to slip into the black thong, the General visibly licked his lips once and ordered her to put on the five inch high, black patent-leather stilettos with shiny, red-lacquered soles, one inch platforms and straps that went around her ankles, making the heels very secure and comfortable to walk in. Every little piece of her lingerie felt exceptional, handmade and perfect.  
  
And sexy as hell, even for Yennefer's standards.  
  
As the raven-haired sorceress finally stood in front of the mirror and admired her own beauty, Javvar's walked behind her and waved his arms around her slim neck, holding an incredible, silver opera-length necklace of five strands ornamented with little diamonds and sapphires in the air. The sparkling jewelry was long and hanged down her pushed-up, b-cup tits. Yennefer's and Javvar's eyes raised at the incredible sight which had revealed itself before them. The sorceress' appearance became the paragon of absolute purity and femininity.  
  
But that was not all.  
  
Yennefer had to put on silver bracelets and rings as well, each one elaborately decorated with diamonds and lilac patterns to show every people on earth how beautifully flawless a woman could look like, if her lover or husband, or Master, wanted her to do so. Yennefer was the living proof that perfection was possible. A loud 'Wow!' escaped Janine's lips as her speechless glimpse eyed the sorceress' queen-worthy body up while she was sexily standing there in her Louboutin stilettos and her pushed-up tits, her curly hair dangling down onto her shoulder and down her spine.  
  
How would she even look if she had the dress on?  
  
"As far as I heard elven women here are generally considered as the most beautiful women in the kingdoms," Javvar said with an erotic voice and stood behind Yennefer, kissed her shoulder and looked in the mirror and into her lilac eyes. "Today we proved otherwise. Your beauty is beyond anything possible, my slave."  
  
There was nothing Yennefer could disagree with. She was perfect, and she wanted to say that but was totally bowled over. Not because of her new-found modesty but magnificent feeling she had finally left the image of a whore behind again. Her look was corresponding to her status as a queen-like sorceress and underlining what was appertained to her real identity. There wasn't a doubt that she deserved this.  
  
"Thank you, Master. Can I cum NOW?" Yennefer smirked in a depraved way, feeling General's hand guiding under her thong straight to her itchy and tiny pussy, causing her to push her already pushed-out bubble butt to graze on his semi-erect, black cock. His lips rested on her spine as Yennefer moaned when his fingers circled around her sensitive clit.  
  
"Now we will begin with the real part of your domestication, my little pussycat. And before you wear the dress, we have to clarify the details of our relationship first, sign off the necessary contract every slave has to. Bend over the table and part your legs, c'mon... and never forget: You won't cum before I give you the permission to."  
  
Without hesitation, Yennefer turned around with wild with excitement and bent over, her heeled stilettos and thong making it easy for her to spread her legs apart and to expose the thin lips of her moist cunt to the world. For a split second, she thought he was just going to fuck her here and on the spot, as Janine trotted to her and placed a pile of sheets under her nose. The raven-haired sorceress' eyes gaped wide open.  
  
"Till now, my slave, everything we have done together was symbolic, entirely superficial. A game without consequences. But like every proper marriage, a Master-slave relationship must be liable to rules and commitments as well. This standard slave contract is a legally binding and valid on the entire continent including the Northern and Southern Kingdoms, and Zerrikania of course. With your signatures, Yennefer of Vengerberg, you will truly become my slave for the next twelve hours."  
  
Even as Yennefer finished to read the first sentence, a hard slap on her butt startled her up. Eyes widened and back straightened with arousal, as another harsh slap made her buttcheeks wobble before she even could say something in response. "Read out loud!" Javvar ordered, fingers softly caressing the aching spot and making Yennefer gaze back as another painfully pleasant bolt of hot fireworks spread inside her body, her hands clenching to fists.  
  
"Read out loud. Now," the General ordered again, voice still calm and rigid. Like in slow motion, his right hand shot in the air majestically and rested there for a while before its rugged palm clashed with the sorceress' bubbly cheeks with such a severe force that she couldn't much do than to bit her lower lip and to gulp back a sob, her lilac eyes still locked at his.  
  
"What a naughty slave we have here. Obviously, a more determined and harsher treatment is needed to discipline you," Javvar stated dominantly. For a moment, Yennefer was totally thunderstruck and didn't know how she should act correctly, with her pussy going crazy and her mind spinning. There was no time to think further, as another slap came out of nowhere and made her yelp, hand forcing her head down to the table.  
  
Her left cheek jiggled from the impact and a red partial handprint branded her left cheek. Yennefer stifled her moaned as best she could for the following few brutal slaps as well, which unfortunately remembered her very much of the disciplinary measures of Headmistress Tissaia de Vries who often used a paddle to punish misbehaving female students in Aretuza. Sometimes, it could take an hour and other girls were forced to watch the entire session from the beginning to end, the way tears, constant begging and sobs were meant to bring the insubordinate student, her, to reason again. Afterward, nothing bothered the student more than her welted bottom. The therapy had worked.  
  
His fingers wrapped around the raven-haired sorceress' curly hair as Javvar pulled Yennefer's head up, the tip of his nose rippling on her ear. He was pushing her down while his index finger tapped at the first word on the page, breath tickling her neck.  
  
[SPANK]  
  
"Unggf... Slave Contract between General Javvar Azzol and..." She uttered and then stopped reading again. The next part was empty and underlined. "Pick up the pen and put your name on it," she heard him saying as another hard stroke hit and shook her body to the core. Doing what she was ordered to, the sorceress grabbed the luxury pen and dipped it into the little vial of ink, ready to write down her cover names chosen for the mission in the auction house into the empty space; 'Yenna' and 'Vester'.  
  
Two high-pitched moans escaped her lungs, this time because of the two, rough spanks in a row. Yennefer felt the black man's crotch pulsating within his pants, pressing against her thighs. "Not your useless, fake name, slave. Your real name." Eyebrow arching in panic and pleasure, the sorceress' hand began shaking and causing drops of ink to trickle on the papers. Her heart was hitting the roof, jaw trembling because of the level of depravity. She was really going to submit herself to another man.  
  
Be a slave. A property. She, Yennefer of Vengerberg.  
  
The slightest possibility made her almost cum on the spot.  
  
[SPANK]  
  
"I-I will cum. I am cum-" Yennefer mumbled and moaned but was immediately cut off when she was tugged at her hair. "No, you won't. I forbid you to cum, slave! Now write your real name and origin. Quick! I accept only the truth," Javvar ordered with gritted teeth while his arm went back in a more horizontal way this time, instead of naturally darting up in the air, just to get fired down like a bolt on her sore bubble butt again.  
  
"Aaaghh... " Yennefer panted in delight, digging the pen into the ink, fingers sweaty as she started writing, "Yen-" and then was forcefully stopped by rigid palms crashing into her tushy, making the bouncing of her flesh reflect in the dark lens of his eyes enjoying how perfectly her cheeks balanced firmness with softness at each contact with his palm. "Write your name in full, slave, AND the nickname your last and unofficial Master gave to you. Then explain the story behind it."  
  
[SMACK]  
  
"Yes Master, Sir," the randy sorceress submissively replied like a former, young student of Aretuza, elbows pressed down on the edge of the table, wrist moving to print the words, " <Yennefer of Vengerberg> and also know as <Cocksucker Jenny>." Even as she was finished with the last letter, he pulled her head back against his broad chest, her face looking up and his stern gazing down. Yennefer's body was sandwiched between the desk and the tall black man's strong physique, unable to move as his long shaft shoved into the tiny crack of her buttocks and kept her trapped at his mercy.  
  
Looking up to the roof and into waiting eyes, Yennefer mumbled with shaking voice, "I was on a ship for a week and got sold to the crew like a whore, and-" She couldn't finish her story as few bold fingers eventually sneaked up her inner thighs, pushed the soft strap of her thong aside and pressed against her sensitive clit, rubbing and circling around the button. The sorceress spasmed and bit her lower lip, eyes still locked at Master Azol, as he uttered, "And what?! Finish the sentence, my little pussycat."  
  
Yennefer was helpless against the forced fingering, feeling an intense stream of pleasure rushing up to her body, and down her slender legs in the form of sweet, delicious pussy juices. Two fingers pushed deeper, gave the sorceress no time to think things through, as she panted, "And... Aaaggh I was screwed, used and humiliated by more than fifty and very horny sailors, and, and I LOVED IT, SIR!" Yennefer's toes curled in her stilettos as the black General crammed his index and middle finger faster and harder into her tiny, gushing snatch than ever, making her mascara-covered eyelashes flicker in pleasure. Confessing such a truth felt liberating and endlessly perverse.  
  
"You are indeed a very naughty pussycat, but you weren't on the ship because you were looking for the debasement and an easy way to quench your thirst for rough sex," the bald-headed zerrikanian slave master uttered and added with a stern voice as he intensely speeded up his fingerfucking, "Why are you here in Oxenfurt, Yennefer of Vengerberg? What is your secret you don't want anybody to know?"  
  
Heart racing in fear and mind in arousal, Yennefer sought for an exit and way out, even looked out for possible escape routes of this magic room, just to come to the conclusion that there was actually no way out this time. The intensity of the pleasure became too much. She was trapped, hearing her own lusty groans coming out of her mouth so naturally that she even realized how she spread her legs more open and let Javvar Azol's rough fingers have better access and into her deepest folds. Panic seemed to be a good choice now. Panic and multiple orgasms...  
  
"Tell me, slave, why are you here? And who is the previous owner and Master of this delicious pussy I am thrusting my fingers into? Give me an honest insight into your soul and you'll come a little closer to your desired salvation! Come on!"  
  
The raven-haired sorceress' lips shivered, sweat dripped off her forehead. She would have told, said, done anything to avoid telling the truth, but her plan of Ciri's finding was always a red line, the point of keeping it secret from anybody else of vital importance. And at first, it seemed the way Yennefer really accomplished to hide her true intentions. Javvar, however, easily figured out her crumbling resistance and decided to go further, as he roughly pulled the sorceress' curly hair back and slapped across her buttcheeks ten times in turns. Yennefer's fervent moans resounded in the entire room.  
  
"Aaarrggh... no please stop spanking me, Master, Anghh I can't hold myself back anymore. I'm cumming. I'm cumming I-" Yennefer yelped and tears of heat welled up in her eyes, the time bomb mixed with blazing firestorm and volcanic eruption being near its final detonation. Javvar liked his lips and ignored her pleading, kept hammering his palm against her aching cheeks. The black straps between her garter belt and lace stockings were churning as her hands grasped the edge of the desk.  
  
"Tell why you are here and I'll allow you to cum... perhaps!"  
  
[SPANK]  
  
Wailing and sobbing like a little sex-craved sorceress, Yennefer couldn't take it anymore as she heard herself shouting back, "I'm here for CIRI! MY DAUGHTER! PLEASE MASTER, LET ME CUM! PLEASE!!!"  
  
The General's punishment stopped as desired and his lips approached her ear. "You can cum now, slave," he whispered softly, his palm floating sensually over Yennefer's reddened, sore places of her cheeks, each touch made her clit swell and her mind go nuts. The satisfaction was not from this world, as Yennefer's entire body started shaking and a wave of sexual energy and then calm washed over her. The best orgasm of her life touched the sorceress' confused mind and took control of her body. She screamed her head off, not understanding how something on earth could feel so good and almost hurt, so she wanted more and to stop at the same time, and then just got totally consumed by it to her very being of a slut and sorceress.  
  
"Well done, my little pussycat. You shared something of yourself with me and now, I'm ready to reveal a secret of mine too," Javvar whispered as his grasp at her black hair unfastened, skipped to the thin hem of the thong and lifted it up. Still bending over the table and unable to move, Yennefer watched with watery eyes how a long squirt of saliva shoot out his lips and poured down on her tiny, crinkled sphincter, and then ran down to her already gushing cunt.  
  
Yennefer knew perfectly what the General was up to, as he gave her a rough spank once more and spread her cheeks forcefully apart, enjoyed the way the pain of the spanking mingled with the horny pleasure Yennefer was addicted to. "You must know, I always wanted to know how an actual sorceress' pussy would taste like," he smirked and knelt down. The raven-haired sorceress' lilac eyes widened, as the black Master kissed her sore ass several times and his head disappeared behind her.  
  
"Oh by the Goddess of sw- Aahh shit aaahhh..." Yennefer panted in guilty pleasure, as the slave master pushed out his tongue and started to lick her asshole, circling the round entrance before gliding down to the beginning of her sweet, delicious pussy mound. The tongue slowly continued to slide along two wet pussy lips until it stopped at the blazing clit, only to do the whole pleasant procedure in reverse order again.  
  
Yennefer went crazy, with Javvar's handsome face buried deep inside her ass crack while making her come, eyes rolling back and fingers clenching harder. He was eating her pink pussy, swallowing each drop of the sweet nectar that leaked out from the tiny hole. His bold hands pressed against her buttocks, spreading them apart while his head was constantly bobbing up and down, making the sorceress wish he would actually fuck her pussy senseless after he had enough of its aromatic, cherry taste.  
  
Even as she thought it couldn't get any better, a thick thumb pushed gently into her anus, stretching out the teeny sphincter just as much he needed to get its short length inside. Yennefer panted, moaned and spasmed with pleasure, and she felt how the arousing pussy-eating mixed with the anus-penetration pushed her over the edge of anything she ever desired. Lasting for a very long time, Javvar Azol crammed another thump into her asshole, tugged and tore at it until he was able to see the pink, smooth folds of her rectum appearing finally by the faint candlelight.  
  
Wallowing in addictive delight and eyes diving back into the bliss, Yennefer heard him saying, "Mmm, your pussy tastes so gooood. And it's so damn tight, begging me to spoil its womb with my superior, black seed." The General got up and smacked her butt with a smirking face, and then grabbed her braided ponytail to lift her up again, his fresh breath smelling of cherry and blossom reached her senses, as she heard him ordering, "Look back at me and stick your tongue out, my slave."  
  
Feeling dizzy, Yennefer turned her head and stretched out her tongue like a little, submissive dog. The aftermath of the man's pussy-eating and multiple mini-orgasms had brought her to heel. There was not much left of a Lady of Vengerberg people were seeing her as such, and even less of a Lady at all. Gathering up saliva in the corners of his mouth, his middle finger shoved forcefully into Yennefer's anus, then slowly glided out before it hammered back again.  
  
The sorceress' reaction was prompt as her eyes widened, eyebrows arched and legs spread in pleasure. She started panting once more, jaw tore open and tongue dangling in eager anticipation. While the fingerfucking was lasting on with one hand, the other tugged at her hair and pulled her closer to his face, as Javvar spat on her tongue and next into her gaping mouth, made her gums get covered with a sweet, oozy fleck of his saliva before flowing down her esophagus. It was the hottest and most depraved act Yennefer experienced since the events with Netek, and she shamefully adored it.  
  
"Now tell me, my little pussycat. How does your pussy taste like? Do you like it?" The trained slave master asked, keeping the asshole penetration going as the sorceress' cheeks reddened in guilty pleasure. Yennefer nodded her head. "It tastes like cherries and fresh blossoms. And I love it, Sir."  
  
 "Me too, my slave," he stated, pulled his asshole-penetrating middle finger out and pushed it deep into her gushing cunt. A harsh moan escaped Yennefer's lungs. As he pulled the long finger out again, a clear liquid of her sweet nectar was leaking down from it, what he instantly inserted into Yennefer's gaping lips this time. "Taste it once more, my slave," he said and led the moist finger into her mouth. Instantly, Yennefer closed her lips around his finger and started to ravenously suck on it. After some a minute, Javvar withdrew his middle finger and crammed it back into her cunt, and then fed his slave with another delicious liquid of her most precious nectar.  
  
"Well well. Tell me my little pussycat, who has managed to make you his little slave before me, hm? What was his name? There are clear signs and marks of forced domestication all over your backside and behavior. Speak!"  
  
[SPANK]  
  
"Aahhh shit... Netek. His name was Netek Rivay, Master. Sir," Yennefer yelped in pleasure, couldn't see any reason to hide that fact any longer. To her surprise, the black slave master's eyebrows raised and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Rivay you say? It's miracle you're still in your right mind. Everyone knows that the little dwarf fucks his victims until they're completely tamed, marked and broken to get sold on the slave market. You must be very special if he allowed you to go."  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK]  
  
The painful pleasure was incredible, rushing through all parts of Yennefer's petite body, and so fast she couldn't grit her teeth as a profound, heavy orgasm reached its climax and forced the way out of her lips with a high-pitched, unstoppable groan. Agony, desire, and humiliation seemed to be the same thing as she collapsed on the desk, staring at the door, a part of her in hope Geralt would jump in and help her, another part enjoying any second of his absence.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You belong to me now and you'll be my trophy slave tonight. Now get up and continue with signing off the contract. C'mon move, my little pussycat!"  
  
[SPANK] [SPANK] [SPANK]  
  
Buttcheeks blazing on sexual fire, the aiming sorceress grabbed the pen and was ready to proceed reading. A rough, dominant smack made her body tremble and pout back to the causer. "Pet, continue to read out loud again!"  
  
Yennefer submitted from the heart. It felt like she would wrap up a deal with the devil and sell her soul. What was the alternative? She was still stuck between the table and the General's big, black cock. There was no need to resist at all.  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK] [SPANK]  
  
"Stop daydreaming slave and proceed!"  
  
"Unngh yes Master, Sir..." Yennefer groaned in pleasure and read out aloud the contract.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
**// Contract for Lifetime Enslavement No. 9361173**  
// Article 1 - Abstract, Intention, and Definitions  
// This agreement is a contract between the Clan Azol and its chief Javvar Azol  
// ( hereafter referred to as "MASTER") and Yennefer of Vengerberg, and also know as  
// Cocksucker Jenny, former adviser of Kind Demavend III and sorceress of the Lodge  
// (hereafter referred to as "slave").  
  
Yennefer's lilac eyes gaped as her gaze quickly skimmed quickly through the entire contract. It was obscene, not to say illegal in the Northern Realms. So how was this slave contract even going to be valid if it was signed off in a country where such agreement was outside its jurisdiction? Rumors about shadow ministry of slavery and trade suddenly came her to mind, which was unofficially operating in Redania as well. Even worse, all countries on the continent were maintaining a unified register. According to these persistent rumors, Redania had even become one of the most lucrative and used transit nation between the Nilfgaardian Empire, Povis, Skellige, and Zerrikania. It was said that every enslaved person was marked by a code and a 'symbol of shame' - his or her owner's personal initials. Once registered and marked as a slave, there was no way out of the dark and shady system, regardless of where he or she was.  
  
Once a slave, always a slave.  
  
But these were just stupid rumors to scare little children.  
  
Right?  
  
[SMACK]  
  
"Keep reading, my slave!"  
  
// It is intended to set out, in broad strokes, the terms, and conditions  
// under which MASTER and slave enter into a relationship that  
// is purely and entirely consensual. There is no duress understood, implied,  
// or exerted upon either MASTER or slave.  
// Thus, both parties are actively participating in the shape and form of this agreement,  
// and by their signatures consent to govern their relationship within the boundaries  
// outlined herein, with full understanding and acceptance of all implications  
// expressed and implied.  
//  
**// Article 2 - Signature Validity**  
// For purposes of this agreement, only an original signature by each of MASTER and slave  
// shall be valid and binding for the contract and any addendum's hereto.  
//  
**// Article 3 - Intention of Form of Relationship**  
// Master and slave, in recognition of the deep connection that they share,  
// in recognition of MASTER's deep and abiding needs, and in recognition of slave's deep  
// and abiding need to have an authority figure within her life, both parties choose  
// to enter into a lifelong relationship as MASTER and his slave.  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK]  
  
**// Article 4 - Rights and Responsibilities Common to MASTER and slave**  
// slave loses all her equal rights as an individual and privileges as a whole.  
// MASTER acknowledges that he brings into the relationship his past experiences,  
// and his own values and personality.  
// slave agrees that MASTER's personal severity is necessary and desirable within  
// the relationship.  
// Thus, slave agrees to be responsible for her own emotional reactions,  
// to deal with her own issues without undue fuss, and if these issues cannot be resolved  
// personally then to talk about these issues with her MASTER, but not assign blame for the  
// issues or for causing the issues on him.  
//  
// slave acknowledges that a relationship can only be based on submission and loyalty.  
// Thus, all communication between MASTER and slave shall honest, with the intent of  
// causing as little emotional, mental, or other harm to MASTER as possible.  
//  
// slave agrees that only MASTER is worth of respect and that one of the foundations  
// of MASTER's and slave's relationship is the respect that slave holds for MASTER.  
// In the event that this respect is lost, thus slave agrees to undergo  
// harsh and painful punishment without right of recourse.  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK]  
  
**// Article 5 - slave's Responsibilities**  
// slave agrees to the following without exception or complaints:  
// - slave desires to be trained, domesticated, tamed, conditioned and raped.  
// Therefore, slave knowingly, willingly, and willfully abdicates her freedoms to MASTER,  
// to be returned only when, where, and how MASTER sees fit, for as long as MASTER sees fit.  
// - slave shall accept all decisions made for her by MASTER.  
// MASTER shall be served by the slave to the best of her ability,  
// with dispatch and without reservation.  
// - slave shall bear all marks and clothing as MASTER directs and gifts to  
// him with pride and honor, and shall do so for any reason desired by MASTER.  
// - slave shall not limit her actions or interactions with others in MASTER's presence,  
// nor shall slave conceal anything from MASTER - from the body to thoughts and feelings.  
// slave never has secrets from her MASTER.  
// - slave shall always answer any question MASTER asks truthfully, slave shall also bring  
// things to MASTER's attention that are important for MASTER to know.  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK] [SPANK]  
  
// - slave shall accept any dietary changes or restrictions that MASTER sees fit  
// - slave's personal habits shall be remade at any time,  
// in any manner MASTER desires, for any reason that Master desires.  
// - slave shall accept all training measures and techniques  
// that MASTER chooses to use, without question or reservation, at any time.  
  
Yennefer stopped reading when Javvar shoved two fingers into her ass, sliding in and out with soft,  motions first and brutal ones later. Before she even could look back, he spanked her harder than ever and yelled, "Keep reading, slave. Nobody said anything about stopping!"  
  
"Yes, Master," the raven-haired sorceress blurted out without thinking twice, buttcheeks going to hell and back, her rectum getting stretched out brutally, as she kept reading with her sexy accent.  
  
// - slave shall address MASTER as 'Master' or 'Sir' unless specifically directed  
// otherwise by MASTER. MASTER refers to slave as 'slave' and 'pet'  
// or other ways MASTER pleases.  
// - slave's address of MASTER for questions shall be prefaced with, "Master?"  
// Master may grant slave the ability to ask the question at that time,  
// or may deny the ability to ask the question until later.  
// In the case of denied speech, slave will remain silent until allowed speech again.  
// - slave shall be permitted to explore sexually outside common society's norms  
// (except with mutants such as witchers), as desired,  
// by Master's permission, subject to the restrictions made above.  
// - slave shall never deny entrance of MASTER to her cage, as long as this agreement persists.  
// (slave maintains, at the inception of this agreement, in no separate home from MASTER.)  
// - slave shall provide his financial, domestic, and other resources to MASTER  
// for MASTER's upholding of His responsibilities. With signing this contract,  
// all money including orens, crowns, florens and other currencies will be automatically  
// forwarded to MASTER. slave is not permitted to own land, money, status or titles.  
// - slave shall never perform any action that, by its nature, would bring shame to her MASTER,  
// would demonstrate disrespect to MASTER, or disgrace MASTER.  
// - slave acknowledges that MASTER invests significant time, effort,  
// and emotional stress into her training. Thus, slave shall never make MASTER's life  
// any more difficult than it needs to be, and shall also not attempt to control  
// any situation that MASTER is currently in control of, except at MASTER's bidding.  
// - slave will not talk about his MASTER in any terms, unless MASTER has given permission  
// for slave to speak in that manner to the person that slave may be talking to.  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK] [SPANK]  
  
"Sir, I-I can't read any further. Please, don't make me sign it," Yennefer suddenly begged, trying to shake her butt to freedom. The entire contract was like committing suicide. Netek had already accomplished to destroy her self-esteem and reputation. She wasn't ready so far to bury her freedom as well.  
  
"As my surrogate haweenay, you MUST sign this contract. There is no way around it, my slave. But you should know that I will personally rip the contract to pieces when we're made it outside the auction house together, and in one peace. You have to trust me," the General explained calmly.  
  
"I-I-I don't know..." Yennefer was confused and unable to cope. The pleasure, the spanking, the debauchery, and all the addictive things in between became too much for her senses.  
  
"Shhh it's alright, my slave, it's all good. Let me help you to focus again," Javvar whispered friendly. Occasionally, his hands ran down her sides, gripping her hips, stroking her exposed rear before fishing out his big, black cock from his leather pants. Yennefer jaw dropped at the delicious sight, hands unwittingly grasping at the edge of the table. "Aaaah!" She moaned out loud as she felt the black slave master's huge dick slide inside her, closing her eyes to endure the incredible penetration. There was no time to protest as he slammed his cock balls-deep into her rectum and brought the raven-haired sorceress to heel.  
  
"Now keep reading again, slave. Accept what you WILL become. Trust me."  
  
Toes digging into the platforms of her stilettos, Yennefer braced herself and moaned between sentences when she continued to read out again. The massive table was creaking loudly, and she eagerly rocked her hips, grinding back into the slave master's heavy thrusts. The slapping of his hips to her ass punctuated the pauses of her recitation.  
  
**// Article 6 - Master's Responsibilities**  
// Master agrees to the following:  
// - MASTER shall provide for his slave's emotional, mental, and spiritual direction  
// while the slave is in His cares. But there is no obligation in specific.  
// - MASTER shall domesticate slave to proper, lifelong service to MASTER,  
// in all facets of what MASTER desires.  
// - MASTER shall refer to and address slave in any manner He sees fit,  
// at any time, in any context.  
// - There is no obligation that forces MASTER to take care of slave when the slave  
// is otherwise physically incapacitated, ensure that slave gets all necessary  
// medical attention, and ensure that slave is not asked to perform any action  
// which would make any physical damage worse.  
  
Yennefer's reading began to get more husky and ragged and the General pumped into her faster, getting her hot and aroused like before her biggest orgasm. His grasp at her curly hair unfastened long time ago and skipped to her hips which were getting used as a leverage to shove his cock even deeper into her. The powerful sound of big balls slapping constantly against her wet, delicious clit filled the entire room. All she felt was a huge cock spearing up into her belly, shoving the other organs aside.  
  
An amazing feeling.  
  
Javvar forced himself all way into in a long very quick push and then quickly pulled out until the mound of his black cock's bulbous head kissed the re-tightened sphincter, only to enjoy the feeling how it got stretched out and he was able to cram into her again with all force. At each brutal and desk-shaking stroke, Yennefer's sore cheeks wobbled and bounced brutally and her eyes jumped backward and fingers clenched in painful lust. "Just a little more to read, my slave, and then you're mine. This asshole, pussy, just everything will belong to me. Come on. Make Master proud."  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK]  
  
**// Article 7 - Price and Resale**  
// - Once this agreement is signed, MASTER has right to sell his slave  
// as property without having obligation to consult his slave.  
// - slave knows that MASTER has also right to lend her existence and body,  
// which gives the lessee the right to use MASTER's slave in return for regular  
// rental payments or for free. slave has no right to object or deny MASTER's wishes.  
  
While hammering his dick deep inside her, Javvar grabbed the pen and quickly signed off the empty part with his name. The ink was hardly dry, as it started to glow in red and then turned into smoky black. The sweaty sorceress' expression bleached out when the penny finally dropped and it dawned on her; magic, the contract was magically and irreversibly binding her fate and soul to that of the handsome, yet dominant slave master from Zerrikania. And not only that, she was going to be bound to each obligation and duties mentioned between the articles too.  
  
But was that really possible?  
  
Her fate was already bound to Geralt's, wasn't it? Their famous Last Wish. It was said that only a Djinn was able to break the connection cast by another Djinn, and not anybody else. This contract, kinda, was based on the most powerful magic existing. Only a sorcerer or sorceress who possessed greater power than a djinn would have been able to overwrite such magic. In other words: The inventor of all these magically binding slave contracts must have been more powerful than any sorceress of the Lodge or anybody else.  
  
Impossible...  
  
// I, Javvar Azol and the chief of Clan Azol, do understand the responsibilities  
// laid out above, and affirm the intention of this agreement as an attempt  
// to forge the understanding of rights and responsibilities in a new relationship.  
  
// I enter into this relationship of my own free will, with  
// no coercion expressed or implied, and agree that the aforementioned  
// responsibilities are what I choose to be bound to within this relationship.  
// By my signature, I affirm my intent to be this worthless slave's MASTER.  
  
"Go ahead and sign off as well. Learn what it really means to be a slave and my haweenay," Yennefer heard him saying, as the anal-penetration beat her petite body almost senseless. She resisted first, closed her eyes and imagined that she was doing all these things for Ciri, as Javvar eventually stopped fucking her, black cock towering fully-erect through her ass cheeks in the air. It was a damn monster.  
  
[SPANK] [SMACK] [SPANK]  
  
Yennefer couldn't do much, as the zapping pain overwhelmed her whole body and forced her hand to grasp at the pen below and to sign off the contract with one go. Like before, her eyes reflected the red glow and then blacked afterward. For a moment, the sorceress' heart stopped pounding as a loud noise of heart-piercing scream mixed with tormented entreaties resounded through the room, indicating unambiguously that the contract's dark spell and sealing were successfully come into force and remained valid from now on. And if Javvar wasn't going to rip it apart like he said even forever...  
  
Right at the moment, Yennefer realized what she had done, the black slave master swung his pelvis back and rammed his huge cock into her leaking cunt. The sorceress' eyes widened. She squealed when its tip clashed against the thin wall of her cervix, over and over again. The warm, fleshy and thoroughly saturated vaginal-walls within squeezed his prick like a heavenly reward for the successful making the sorceress of Vengerberg a slave and property.  
  
"Come on, my pussycat. Read out the last part and accept what you are now. It's already done. Just need to speak it out loud and confess it to yourself. Trust me. You will feel splendidly afterward." Seeing only stars of pleasure gleaming ahead, Yennefer's plush lips moved by their own accord, stating with shaking voice, "I, Yennefer of Vengerberg, do understand the responsibilities laid out above, and affirm the intention of this agreement as an attempt to forge the understanding of rights and responsibilities in a new relationship. I enter into this relationship of my own free will, with no coercion expressed or implied, and agree that the aforementioned responsibilities are what I choose to be bound to within this relationship. By my signature, I affirm my intent to be Master's slave."  
  
"Well done my slave. Now enjoy Master's reward for good behavior."  
  
Multiple mini-orgasms exploded and mixed to an intense stream of boiling hot mega-orgasm. Yennefer' mind went blank, and she stopped sobbing as she was mindlessly taking the black cock. Her body felt nothing but pleasure. Her mind completely blocked out the nightmarish consequences of the slave contract, and Javvar was pounding her pussy with an intensity and strength that would frighten trolls and shame them. Her pussy was practically spoiled as it tightly wrapped around his cock and stretched far past its limits. Nonetheless, the slave master continued to savagely plow and beat the poor, helpless sorceress until he came straight into her womb with a 'pop'-sound of the cork leaving a bottle of champagne.  
  
As her belly inflated, the black Master removed his cock and rammed it into her asshole, firing the rest of his load all into her bruised and aching rectum, admiring his slave's ejection of his horrendously excessive cum amounts spraying it all over the pussy juice-soaked floor below her. Although his balls were already drained, his cock didn't shrink, still sticking in the sorceress' squeezing, warm asshole in full size. Instead of removing his dick though, Javvar only called for the sexy vendor.  
  
"Janine?!"  
  
"Yes, ngh Sir?" A stifled and needy voice appeared.  
  
The General gazed back. "Stop masturbating and get me the acting mayor up here."  
  
"Of course, Sir," Janine replied with shaking voice. She must have to pleasure herself for quite a while, Yennefer thought as she saw how the sexy girl's cheeks blushed when she lay aside her ten-inch dildo cock and got up from her cushioned chair, pulled the hem of her skirt down to her knees and licked off her fingers full of sweet nectar. "I'll be right back in a minute."  
  
To Yennefer's utmost surprise, it didn't take long, as an old man with a magnificent robe arrived and asked bluntly, "General Azol, how can I help you?" His eyes skimmed over the bending, heavily breathing sorceress with lewd expression. As embarrassed as Yennefer felt to expose herself, she was too exhausted and ruined to waste much thought on the way the old, needy man was looking at her.    
  
"Take this contract and certify it as fast as possible," the black slave owner ordered and handed over the document, his stiff cock still pressing against the thin mound of her bowel. He wasn't in hurry to let the petite sorceress go, as he thrust in brutally and hooked the big head of his dick into her tiny folds, thick spatters of cum gushed out through the thin cracks of her sphincter. Gritting her teeth, Yennefer whimpered as the entire length filled her up and made her legs tremble while the tip of her stiletto heels battered at the floor.  
  
"Now? The party starts in an hour," the old and feeble mayor countered, annoyed, stroked his own dick through his pants without ambiguity.  
  
"Two thousand crowns and a slave of my family's harem and one of your choice. No restrictions or rules. You can use her in any way you desire, even breed her to expand your own breeding stock in the future. What do you say?" Javvar proposed like it was the most normal thing to sell a slave to somebody, hands softly running up the Yennefer's spine and neck, making her get goosebumps.  
  
"By the Holy Fire, General. Two thousand crowns and a- Who is this slave here actually?" The major of Oxenfurt uttered with wide eyes, trying to turn the contract so he could read the names of both parties. As he did, he had to look twice to make sure his sight was still okay. "How is this possible? And her magic could be still dangerous, not?"  
  
Yennefer was pushed up as the bald-headed slaver tugged at her curly hair and ordered, "Tell the honorable major what's up with your magic and why you haven't already made use of them?" With her back raised again, Javvar Azol's huge black cock even slid deeper and his dangling balls pressed against her swollen clit. Yennefer sobbed, hands trying to grab at his.  
  
"I'm no sorceress anymore. Drunk a magic-neutralization potion and turned myself back into a normal human being again, Master," she instinctively lied and didn't believe it was going to work actually, as the black slave master's arm swung around her small torso and arms and pressed her entire upper body against his chest, cock still balls-deep in her teeny rectum. Impaled on a big, black cock like a fish on a stick, Yennefer was totally at the General's mercy.  
  
"You heard that, mayor?"  
  
The old man nodded his head, impressed by Yennefer's explanation. "You want to bring her to the event, I presume, Sir? Isn't this a little bit too risky? Even if-"  
  
"I made this excellent broodmare my slave. And if I like to bring her to the party tonight as my trophy bitch, I CAN and I WILL DO THAT. Never forget that an assault on her is an assault on Zerrikania... You don't want to be the reason for a zerrikanian invasion of Redania, don't you?" Javvar Azol grunted imperiously, eyes blazing.  
  
"No, General, of course not. I-I'm sorry. Didn't intend to offend you or your slave at all, Sir."  
  
"Then you better keep your mouth shut and make sure that this contract gets common in all countries AND in force BEFORE the event's beginning. Have I made myself clear enough?"  
  
"Of course, Sir. I'm right on my way and... my congratulations," the old mayor mumbled with shaking voice. The threat of the invasion gave him a scare, as he bowed and moved away.  
  
"That was a good lie, my slave. Really persuasive. The black magic of the contract is working. Are you ready to continue with your domestication?"  
  
Lower lip biting, the raven-haired sorceress replied instantly, "Yes, Sir. Please..."  
  
"Then let's start with the real part of the training." Occasionally, the bald-headed slaver's right feet heaved up to the edge of the desk. His strong hands spread her legs apart and firmly grabbed the unwitting sorceress' hips. "The best Master-slave relationships don't only rest on trust but total submission and obedience. I'll make sure you won't forget this your whole life."  
  
Yennefer squeaked like a pig as the black slave Master's hips jerkily swayed back and caused his huge cock to shoot out from her clammy asshole with a sadistic move. For a split second and very short time, Yennefer felt her inner organs keeping their extremely squashed shape intact, and then relaxing appreciatively before starting to shrink up and tighten again. The whole undertow-like process made her cum and her body spasm in fervent pleasure, and even when the bloodied sphincter closed its heavenly hellish doors, the relentless slaver shoved back into it and tore anything open, starting with her tiny passageway of shithole right through to her glossy lips and lilac eyes.  
  
The sadistic zerrikanian enjoyed every little tremor of her body, adored her wailing and sobbing reactions as he used his entire weight and feet on the edge of the desk to thrust in as hard and savagely as the way the petite and weak Yennefer never was able to handle it, and only the way a Master could bring upon his slave with such pleasant cruelty. He didn't seem to get tired, not a bit, hammering and cramming constantly into her butt with massive force and length.  
  
Yennefer's black, curly hair rocked every time his hard pelvis bounced against her biting bubble butt. The silver opera-length necklace and its five strands ornamented with diamonds and sapphires were jumping up and down before her lilac eyes as one of her perky tits achieved to free itself through its tight cage of the push-up bra and her nipple rubbed against the smoothly polished surface of the table. And if all this wasn't enough to make Yennefer cum, the repetitive rattling of the lock of her collar choker was relentlessly reminding her how real the current situation was, making her believe she was really useless and inferior the way Netek and the black slave master were always trying to persuade her of.  
  
Javvar Azol showed no mercy, repeated his lesson over and over again, as he yelled in an undertone of superiority and dominance, "I can do this all night, slave. All day, all week, as long as I want. And do you know why?"  
  
Yennefer lost track of time and space, only feeling the permanent rush of pleasure and pain flooding her body. She was one the edge of losing her mind, every limp trembled and the remaining bit of her resolve shook, each hard thrust hitting her mind like a battering ram, threatening to break down at her defenses and pierce into something within her, an overwhelming sense of desire, craving to submit and making things easier. On the one hand, she knew the desire was the result of the black magic to some extent, that this wasn't the real her, that she was forced into this state by the contract. On the other hand, the predominant part of her wanted this to happen, longed for rough sex and getting dominated by a man. "Because this inferior butthole belongs to Master now. Because I, as your slave and property, only deserves to be used and fucked by you, Master."  
  
It took a whole hour to drag Yennefer's mind to this very point of her senses. One hour of incessant, patient and relentless slave conditioning, implying a reward and punishment system and repetition of the same word over and over again sufficed before the victim finally gave in and the black magic was able to work properly. Javvar Azol had already done this so many times. He knew that it was always and without exception just a matter of time until every servant's mental defense capabilities were breaking and she was going to defer to his position of superior Master, only to start enjoying her fate to the fullest.  
  
And Yennefer was a special type of person. Before all this, Javvar didn't understand why his friend wanted to look after her, what was so special about her to justify his personal attention and affection. But the raven-haired sorceress wasn't just drop-dead gorgeous, smart and confident, a perfect candidate to become every harem's lady and clan's haweenay. She was also addicted to the need of being subjugated and pleasured and capable of being resilient, submissive and immortal at the same time. On the slave market, Javvar was convinced that Yennefer of Vengerberg would have been tagged as priceless, and it was patently obvious that his friend asserted an absolute claim to her.  
  
Even if he was her rightful Master at the moment, his friend truly owned her...  
  
She just didn't know that yet...  
  
Poor, lucky Yennefer...  
  
Meanwhile and having totally different problems to deal with, Yennefer was still banged like the greatest slut in town. To her surprise though, the black magic of the contract didn't lock her genuine thoughts behind a massive door of her mind. It didn't block or prevent her from saying or feeling what she wanted to and didn't gag and censored her mind by her own body's desires. Therefore, the ultimate push into blank submission still had to come from outside, and not being forced from within.  
  
Javvar Azol had a good laugh, as he spanked her and pushed his other feet up to the table as well, with his cock deeply stuffed in the sorceress' rectum yet. Ass raising in the air, Yennefer was now on her knees and all fours, the face's right cheek pressing against the table. The new-declared Master was towering behind her, squatting the way Netek fucked her silly on her own bed as he immediately continued to bang like a bulldog his lovely called sorceress bitch. Yennefer screamed and whimpered, the legs of the desk almost cracking underweight and brutal impact of the crashes of ass cheeks and hard pelvis.  
  
"Tell me, slave, what do you want from me?"  
  
"To never stop fucking my white teeny pussy, Sir," Yennefer replied the way she wanted to, as her black slave master's heavy balls constantly spanked her gushing pussy lips.  
  
"I can arrange that. And you want more, much more to experience. Can feel it. And I'll make sure you'll get it tonight and won't forget me ever, my slave," the General uttered confidently, tugging at her ponytail and banging her like an animal. "You are my new snow bunny, and there's only one certainty in this dark universe left for you: Once you go black you'll never go back. Never forget that. Never."  
  
"I love black cocks. Fuck me, Sir!" Lilac eyes falling backward, Yennefer was on the verge of going crazy and numb, as Javvar grabbed his cock and pushed it into her leaking cunt. His dick slid in smoothly and was coated with her sweet, delicious pussy juice. Yennefer groaned in pleasure, accepted the reward thankfully as the Master's entire shaft slid out and in again, with the same enthusiasm and dominance like before.  
  
Diving into the water of bliss and guilty pleasure once more, her pussy was getting fucked roughly like never before. She spread her legs wider to feel the knobbly head of Master's cock knock at her cervix. At this very moment, a part of Yennefer wished so badly her Master would soil her white womb and breed her black as his most precious owned broodmare. She came just thinking about it, her infertility in her mind totally gone lost forever.  
  
"Slave, you mentioned the name Ciri. Who is she and why are you looking for her?" The General asked, slamming deeper and faster into her cunt as he felt her natural reluctance to reply first. "Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon is my daughter, Master," Yennefer stated with no ability to think things through anymore. Revealing Ciri's existence and name once more made her pussy go crazy, streams of pussy juice running down her thighs and forming a puddle of sweet nectar on the table below before trickling down to the wooden floor next. "And Emhyr var Emreis sent me to find her and bring her back to Nilfgaard, Sir."  
  
The bald-headed zerrikanian grinned contently. "And what has my little slave fondly hoped to get from this agreement with the Emperor of Nilfgaard?"  
  
"Re-establishment of the Lodge and amnesty for all sorceresses, Master," Yennefer uttered bluntly, fingers dug into the wood surface of the desk, as each bottoming out thrust came with enough force that the massive balls swung forward and smacked against her clit, the sensitive nub lighting up with each brutal impact, pushing her closer and closer to another orgasm even quicker than the first just having ended.  
  
"How naughty slaves you and your girlfriends are. Tell me where are the other sorceresses? Where are Philippa Eilhart, Triss Merigold, and all those other strong, emancipated white women? Where are they hiding?" Javvar asked, and each time his palm smashed hardly against her bubble butt, the cavernous walls of the room made it echo through the room and Yennefer moan a little louder, her flesh stinging a little harder.  
  
"I only know of Triss Merigold. She is hiding somewhere in Novigrad, I swear Master!" Yennefer uttered back and came, screaming and groaning in fervent joy. "Please fuck me, Master. Tame this little slave of yours."  
  
The General kept pounding his cock into her as fast as he could, wanted to push the sorceress over the edge once and for all, as he tugged at her curly hair so hard that her upper body was lifted, hands dangling in the air. Instantly, his arms hooked around hers and the backside of her neck, putting a stranglehold on her. Yennefer was stuck, didn't have control of her entire body anymore as the black Master arched his back and rocked his hips back and forth, moving the piston of his cock in and out of her pussy on each powerful stroke, with tits bouncing up and down in her tiny body of a Goddess.  
  
Five-inch stiletto heels shaking out of control, Yennefer's world had dwindled down to the massive black cock plunging into the innermost reaches of her vagina. She held no thought in her head, only experiencing the powerful sensations that crashed over her. Time seemed to stand still, as she was frozen in a matrix of arousal and never-ending, sexual ecstasy, stuck like a fly in amber.  
  
It was so beautiful...  
   
Therefore, Yennefer almost did not notice when her new-declared owner slowed to a stop. He stood perfectly still for a few seconds, then he thrust into her so roughly that his cock brutally banged her cervix and pushed its way straight into her womb. Then he started to unload his balls into her. To Yennefer, the spray of hot cum deep inside her felt like molten lava searing the depths of her pussy. She came instantly, her climax flashing in her brain like a Roman candle, firing exploding balls of colored fire behind her eyes as Javvar's huge cock pumped stream after stream into her.  
  
Just when it seemed like he would never stop, his cock fired one last bolt and she heard him whispering to her subconscious mind, "You are MY property, MY slave and MY haweenay, Yennefer of Vengerberg. And I also know that somewhere deep in that depraved brain of yours, deep in some dirty corner of your mind, you're still struggling and fighting, putting up resistance, know who you are, what you are... hope... think about a way to protect your dignity..." The raven-haired sorceress' could feel the pinching cold of his words going right through her skin, as he continued to talk slowly in an undertone of finality and absolute superiority, "Hold on to these voices. Don't give up. Then you will be rewarded and find your true joy and self. Your destiny, my slave. Your shadow. Master."  
  
With one mighty move, he backed away from the ravished sorceress, pulling his still-hard cock out of her. The harsh relaxation of her gaped pussy flooded Yennefer's petite body with intense orgasms and made her dash against the table at one blow, arms and head dangling over the edge. After jumping off the desk, Javvar gave the drooling sorceress a rough spank and enjoyed her wailing in that regard. The entire area on and around the table was a soaking mess, covered with gooey dollops of cum and pearls of pussy juice. A wicked scent of cherries mixed with vanilla spread all over the place.  
  
Yennefer was totally boozed up, salivating with half-open mouth while letting her mind float through the sparkling stars of pleasure and joy, as a stern voice seemed to come nearer and nearer from the distance. Her mind was in a haze, eyes dull and swollen with her buttcheeks burning far passed over the limit. She didn't want to wake up, didn't want to struggle and be strong anymore. Her life was complicated and abusive enough. She deserved to rest a bit, have time for herself and her deepest needs. And Geralt wasn't enough anymore, not here to help out, never there when she needed him most.  
  
Whatever...

* * *

"Wake up, my slave," Yennefer heard Javvar Azol's soft, masculine voice whispering. "I would like to let you rest in my luxurious presidential suite but we have an event to participate in. Come on." The General's fingers floated over her back and rear, and his lips touched few times her sensitive neck. Feeling like being in her most depraved and intense dream, Yennefer slowly raised and looked around, regaining consciousness while being still on all fours with her legs widely parted and flexed like a frog.  
  
"And by the way, you passed the test with flying colors, my slave. Now you know a little bit what it means to be a haweenay and a zerrikanian slave. You deserve to accompany me," he winked and handed and handed over a black garter of the same type and size like the one Netek gave her, with the subtle difference that its meaning for the society was totally different this time.  
  
The red garter was a common symbol of the prostitutes, indicating she was willing and on duty, looking for customers and tricks to go fucking with them for a couple of crowns. Only yesterday, Yennefer would have said that it was the most degrading thing she could think of, being a prostitute and selling her lascivious body to the highest bidder at the next street corner. But after her little story on the ship and in Oxenfurt, it became honestly more and more apparent that she had to give up a little bit of her dignity in the first place, only to get a chance to find sexual liberty and pleasure in the next.  
  
An irony of fate, kinda.  
  
Ever since Yennefer could remember, people treated her because of her status as a mighty sorceress different. The red garter changed this in an unconventional, painful way and allowed her to figure out herself, the society's perspective and deepest desires. Of course, she hated it. Of course, if she had access to her magic abilities, she would have never allowed this to happen. Nevertheless, the red garter turned out to be not only a burden or disgrace but also the key to true pleasure and mirror to her most depraved cravings.  
  
An irony of fate as well, kinda.  
  
However, the black garter was a symbol of women who were game for anything and easy to lay. Men didn't have to ask, bargain and pay anything. If they wanted to fuck her, no problem. If they wanted to screw her publicly and breed her afterward, go ahead. Every self-appointed slut was fair game, always ready and accessible in every situation and position possible. She was not a whore. Prostitutes would feel grievously offended. No, she was only a cock-craving, worthless slut barely good enough to get banged and used as sex objects and toys to please men's and mistresses' natural, carnal desires.  
  
Period.  
  
In privy and upper-class circles, however, the meaning of the black garter went further and consequences were more far-reaching. It was a clear symbol of slavery, submission, and blind deference, indicating women who forfeited their lives and rights forever, only to serve their Masters and Mistresses as their personal property. After the Massacre of Cintra for instance, most women were captured and enslaved by the nilfgaardian soldiers, raped and bred so they have to bear their children as punishment.  
  
During those days, Yennefer had witnessed with her own eyes how girls were even tattooed with a drawing of a black garter on their right, upper thighs, instead of being simply forced to put them on. The nilfgaardian slave masters used pitch-black color and dark magic to imprint the ink into their slaves' skin. It was extremely painful, and most of the women blacked out instantly. And the lucky and tough ones started crying at the latest when the Masters' unique initials and marks of ownership were stuck beneath their black garter motif. There was no way to escape from this.  
  
Never.  
  
Nilfgaard's sheer brutality didn't end there. sorceresses, herbalists, and enchantresses, who also had the luck of the devil to get raped and enslaved after the war, were forced to tattoo the upper side of their breast with the letters SB for 'sorceress Bitch', in addition to the garter and master's initials on their upper thigh. The most degrading and humiliating feature of this procedure was, in contrast to the first and second tattoo of course, that the fluid used as a pigment wasn't ink or magic but cruelly hot liquid dimeritium. It robbed sorceresses of their magic abilities and made them to willing and mind-broken sluts they always pretended proudly not to be.  
  
A 'sweet kiss of death' was called this procedure on the quiet.  
  
Yennefer's little train of thoughts ended as she grabbed at the new black garter and put it on, completing the look of her lingerie once and for all. She felt as depraved and slutty as never before.  
  
"Do I get a tattoo with your clan's marks too, Sir?" Yennefer asked sexily, bracing herself with her butt while pushing her tits out and resting her hands on the edge of the table, giving the bombshell pose.  
  
"Only if you decide to stay with me after the party, slave. Only then," the General stated with a superior smirk. "Otherwise I will get problems with my friend. Severe consequences."  
  
Yennefer saw her chance coming. "This friend of yours. Who is he actually? What's his name?"  
  
"Alright. As my haweenay on trial, I think you deserve some answers. Well... first of all, you have to know that most people call him 'friend' because that's what he is for them. Others call him 'Father', and yet others like me 'brother'. But there are different reasons for that." Javvar took off his tunic and presented Yennefer his entire trained torso. "You see these hideous scars on my arms and my back? These injuries occurred during my rite of passage thirty years ago. Every zerrikanian teenager has to prove his strength, intelligence and will to survive to the Zerrikanian Society. The only problem for me was that I didn't find a partner, someone from another clan in the same situation as me, to accompany me as a fellow combatant. But nobody wanted to fight beside a 'nokshat'. A petty whelp."  
  
Yennefer readjusted her stockings and her push-up bra. "Your clan wasn't as strong in the past as it is today, right? I see. This ritual isn't just important for the participant but for clan itself. A political instrument to force alliances between clans and to represent mutual interests and power."  
  
"Did I mention how much I get turned on by smart women?" Javvar uttered with a smile, his finger brushing some curly hair of hers behind the ear, his eyes starring down at hers. Yennefer had to bite her lower lips in return. "You are absolutely right, my little pussycat. My family, my clan was weak and my father didn't achieve to persuade another, stronger clan about our potential and strength. And this way I came into play..."  
  
"You passed the ritual by yourself and impressed the other clans."  
  
"Yes and no. As the eldest son in the family, the entire clan's honor and hopes rested on my shoulders. I knew if I retreated or gave up, my family was going to sink into insignificance and shame. So.. well... you have to know, my slave, that even if you participate in groups of two, the ritual pushes everyone to the limit and most combatants don't even survive it at the end. And I, an overconfident and naive teenage boy, I decided to save my tribe's honor by take up the most difficult and deadliest challenge of all. I thought If had to die anyway and without having a chance to save my dignity but the one of my family, I could compete with Kalros, the legendary basilisk known as 'the mother from which all other basilisks spawn' and the largest basilisk yet seen. This way I would die, but the other clans would pay respect for my attempt and my clan."  
  
Yennefer let her fingers skim over the General's deep scars.  
  
"After I made my fare-wells and wiped away my mother's tears, I started my rite of passage at the entrance of the canyon. Equipped with food and water for only seven days, five bombs and a spear, I set forth on my journey to die. And at the beginning, it looked even very good for me. I survived the first days in the desert and achieved to move forward. Then after five days, the monsters and especially the lesser basilisks became stronger and stronger, and I become lost in the canyon. And after eight days and no water and food, I also got lethally wounded and crumpled. My spear still in my right hand, I kept fighting and defending myself, but I knew this was the end. That I was going to die..."  
  
Absorbed in thought, Javvar suddenly stopped speaking and gave Yennefer's forehead a kiss.  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"I was lying in the sand, bleeding to death while monsters closed a ring round me. I was sure that they were going to eat me alive. Then, when I was making my peace, I saw something in the sky levitating down to my place..." Javvar's expression and eyes bleached, jaw slightly trembling. "I-I saw a dark shape surrounded by darkness and dressed in a dark shroud and cloak, clutching two one-handed scythes.  I-I saw, I saw death, death and the Grim Reaper... He reached out to me with his dead, raw boned hand. His cold, dead eyes shot bolts through my mind. The bright sky turned into the darkest night, the heat of forty degrees changed into a chill of death. I saw how my breath began to evaporate before my eyes. When the painful screams of the monsters surrounded me and began to echo through the canyon and my senses, I passed away."  
  
The General's body was shaking, and it took a moment to recollect himself.  
  
"Bleeding, exhaustion, and pain must have caused this traumatic hallucination. A delusion of your expectations and stories you have maybe heard about the death," Yennefer tried to explain.  
  
"Most probably," Javvar smiled warmly. "But I know what I saw, what I felt and smell... Anyway, after two days in a dying condition, I woke up in a cave and saw him. He didn't just save my life but also treated my wounds, fed me and protected me against hungry monsters outside. You should have seen my shocked face, my slave."  
  
"Shocked?" Yennefer chuckled back.  
  
"Yes. Imagine you get saved by a white buff man in your country's most holy and lethal places. I thought I was hallucinating again. I thought meeting death was more likely than a foreigner and white guy in these lands... But it got even better as we teamed up, fought and push our way through the countless hordes of monsters and finally encountered Kalros. Together. A white hell of a guy and a zerrikanian teenager."  
  
"You didn't ask him who he was, his name?"  
  
"That was actually my first question when I woke up, but he only said that he would disclose it when we made it back together and with Kalros' head in our pockets... It took us three days to finally reach Kalros in her brood nest and another whole day to kill her. And my little pussycat, I've always considered myself as a good and capable warrior but... I've never doubted that I would have had the slightest chance against mother of basilisk without him." A sigh escaped Javvar's lips. "Afterwards, before we had reached the capital of Zerrikania, he stopped me and said I had to go the rest of the way alone. I disapproved, wanted all people to know that we both had killed Kalros, that I only had survived because of him."  
  
Javvar sighed again.  
  
"He just smiled at me like a big brother I never had and said his path would be totally different than mine."  
  
"Must have been hard for you."  
  
"Hard. Understatement of the century. I cried like a little boy," Javvar laughed and cast a smile on the raven-haired sorceress' face. "You must understand, my little pussycat. If you fight with someone for your entire existence one day after another and this person saves your life not only once but thousand times in a row, you're gonna stand in awe of this man and don't wanna leave him again. A person like this radiates such immense power and loyalty, you can hardly resist... Before he went off, however, I asked him why he had helped me and what his name was. And you know what he said, my slave?"  
  
Yennefer shook her head, pricking up her ears.  
  
"He said... said he had helped me because he wanted to see how Zerrikania's bravest and strongest warrior of the last three hundred years would be like, and instead he would have found even more, a true friend... me. And as a friend, I would deserve to know his name: Trakan."  
  
"Trakan, Trakan..." Yennefer mumbled, rapt in thought. She never heard the name nor knew where it came from. It was clearly not a nilfgaardian or redanian name nor skellige or ofiri.  
  
"The name doesn't say something to you?"  
  
"No, nothing. I hoped I would recognize him but..."  
  
"Don't sweat it, my slave. Trakan is actually a very old zerrikanian name. And with 'very old' I mean a thousand years old, at least. And by the way, he has many names, each one differs from one region and country to another. In Zerrikania, he calls himself Trakan. In Redania for instance, Adam. In Nilfgaard, Andrej. In Toussaint, Pierre. In Temeria, John. In Kaedwin, Richard. In Ofir, Omar. And in Exeter, Lucas... and so forth. I don't know what they're calling him here in the war zones now."  
  
"He must have a chronic personality disorder," Yennefer joked in annoyance.  
  
Javvar chuckled. "Possible. On the other side, it's actually the only reason why people who are speaking of him always use terms friend, father and - like in my case - brother. Makes the whole multiple names thing much easier to handle. Don't you think?"  
  
Seeing Yennefer pouting like a little girl spurred the General into action. "You think he has something to do with your current situation? With Ciri's perhaps."  
  
"You do not?"  
  
"Hmm. It looks that way but... I know Trakan for thirty years now, my little pussycat. And I can tell you that he's not the type who likes to waste a lot of effort and time to get what he wants. In other words, if Trakan likes to possess something or someone, he just goes and takes it. Period. And if you were a part of his plan, he would have already revealed himself to you. The last character trait I would link to him would be that one of a shifty man, believe me."  
  
 "Sorry to interrupt Sir, but you should know that the event is going to start in twenty minutes," Janine suddenly passed by and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, Janine. We will meet at the store again. Please give us a little bit more time, alright?"  
  
"Of course, Sir. You slave's dress is hanging here. If there is something else to do, you know where you can find me."  
  
Lost in reflexions about the General's story of his life and Trakan, Yennefer headed for her black dress on the couch nearby as she heard him ordering, "Not so fast. There is one thing left before you can finish your dressing, my slave. Now bend over the desk, spread your legs and pull your thong aside. Tell me what you know about this thing in my hand," Javvar ordered with a possessive voice.  
  
Yennefer obeyed immediately, bent over and pulled the small sting of her thong aside with the tip of her finger while twitching slightly at the least touch of his palms on her still bloody-red buttocks. "This tool is called love egg, Sir. A type of sensual and magic vibrator that allows Master- Aahh," she explained but got interrupted as the General pushed the small and discreet, egg-like sex toy that measured three inches in length and one inch in width deep into her cum-leaking pussy.  
  
Yennefer bit her lower lip in pleasure as the egg immediately started to throb in heat, forcing her to continue talking, "...that allows Master to tame, condition and domesticate his slave remotely, step by step. The magic crystal serves as Master's indomitable will and symbol of his unquestionable black superiority, and makes sure that his inferior pussycat is going to be kept on a short leash, and actions of hers in line with Master's rightful claims by nature."  
  
Her darkened mood lightening again, the raven-haired sorceress couldn't stop herself from speaking out such vulgar and degrading words. The sex toy pulsated thoroughly, so relentlessly that she had found herself compelled to say these things. She could have sworn the size of the egg got even bigger as she had tried to resist it in the first place, resist to answer and prevent her tongue and lips from moving. It punished her even harder because of that, with incredibly intense pleasure.  
  
"Perfect explanation, my slave," Javvar grinned and gave the sorceress' bubble butt a sweet kiss, which caused the domestication tool to quiver like an active volcano. The heat inflated quickly to a huge balloon of torrid and unstoppable pleasure, and then popped and made her cum, spasm and moan in sequence. Streams of pussy juice were running down her black straps and stockings. Her hand dug into the wooden table as Yennefer came twice before the egg stopped seething again.  
  
Javvar tilted his head and whispered into her ear, "As you already found out, my slave, this love egg is magically connected to the contract you and I have signed off recently. It will make sure you're gonna stick to the rules, learn your new place in this world and truthfully submit yourself to me. You know what the best feature of it is, right?"  
  
"No, Master," Yennefer replied honestly, as the vibrator throbbed more energetically this time, being squeezed harder by her tiny insides in return.  
  
"The Witch Breaker has the ability to divine what you're thinking and whether your thoughts and words are consistent with the rules in the contract. If they are, he conditions you with low pulses and intensity. In other words, as long as you keep up your resistance and futile attitude, the stimuli will remain quite bearable. Indeed, you will cum countless times, get the pleasure you crave for, but the short throbs won't satisfy you properly in the long run," he stated with a chill smile.  
  
"But here comes the funny part of it, my slave. If you start to speak truthfully and the way your words and answers conform to the rules and chief contents of the contract, you will get rewarded by more powerful and intense pulses each time in succession. The egg will even grow and get bigger, and with its size also its capabilities. Long story short; the more sincere your own thoughts and words get, the more often and harder you will cum. And I am sure you know the common term of this method, right?"  
  
"Reverse Indoctrination Training, yes Master," Yennefer replied and screamed with pleasure as the egg vibrated with incredible power, this time even longer than the previous one and with much more intensity. It was clearly rewarding her for good behavior and fidelity.  
  
The 'RIT' itself had a funny background story the slaver didn't know for sure. Tissaia de Vries herself, the headmistress of Aretuza and Yennefer's mentor, was the inventor and referred to it as 'DMC8' for Disciplinary Measure Class Eight. In the early days, the DMC8 was designed to be a disciplinary measure for students of the eighth grade who had motivation problems, bad grades, and difficulty to accept mistresses' authority. In Aretuza, they didn't use a sex toy like a love egg, of course.  
  
.... at the beginning.  
  
Originally, the tool was just an ordinary necklace with a magic crystal. It was used as a motivational push which offered the concerned students an incentive to practice more often and intensely. Each time a lazy girl wearing this necklace cast a spell more successfully than the previous time, the crystal gave off a pleasant feeling of confidence and victory. This way, the mistresses could refrain from spanking or whipping the girls' butts. The only thing they had to keep in mind was its addictive side effects if used too much and often at a time.  
  
So, how changed the DMC8 from a simple necklace into the RIT and a love egg?  
  
Philippa Eilhart 'improved' and altered the function of the device the way she thought it would be more useful. She stated that the female students had to have stronger and more effective incentives to obey and submit themselves to their mistresses' authority. She pointed out that Aretuza wasn't a preschool for ordinary stupid girls, and that the job of the mistresses shouldn't be motivating but teaching the girls the serious side of life, and that only the best and most talented student should get a chance to call herself a sorceress.  
  
Tissaia de Vries denied immediately, of course. As headmistress of the school, she easily outranked Philippa who was only mistress and class teacher of polymorphy at this time. The RIT didn't become the thing right for the first time, but Philippa had a big say in the school's policy. She managed to change the rules the way they allowed her to apply the RIT to mature girls of her own class. It didn't take long until all girls of the school were 'fitted' with the love egg, even those who weren't students in Mistress Eilhart's class as well.  
  
This happened all way before Yennefer's official enrollment. The RIT had already become an integral part of the school's authoritarian upbringing. As Yennefer acquired adulthood, she caught Philippa's eye and they had an intense lesbian affair. It lasted several years until Yennefer became officially a sorceress and left Aretuza. From time to time, both sorceresses get together again and Yennefer had the opportunity to let the arrogant dyke lick her pussy dry several times in return.  
  
And there were her secret affairs with Sabrina Glevissig and Fringilla Vigo too.  
  
The General's lips touched the raven-haired sorceress' shoulder while his fingers were running softly through her hair, hooking few locks behind her ear. "Whatever is going to happen tomorrow, I will just make sure that you will never forget this event tonight. Give you a chance to live out your most depraved and naughtiest dreams. Are you okay with that, my slave?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Yennefer instantly replied as the fuck toy vibrated.  
  
[SPANK]  
  
"Then let me see you in your dress now. Come on."  
  
Yennefer had always been big on fashion, and she tended to dress up even more than usual when going shopping at the exclusive shops in the cities. And with a body like hers, she didn't have to dress up much to look great, of course. Sticking with the newest fashion trend of Lan Exeter, Yennefer took off the outfit and finally wore a thin, backless and sleeveless one-piece dress that came down to the floor. The top showed an incredible cleavage called a spaghetti neckline and the thin fabric left little to the imagination for her breasts - it was easy to make out the round shape and b-cup size under the tight, thin push-up bra and shallow fabric. To complete her sexiness, the floor-length train had side slid which started at her mid-thighs, giving its horny spectators a wet glimpse of her lace stockings and black garter.  
  
Everything and any little detail of Yennefer's outfit including her lingerie, jewelry, and stilettos were fitting her perfectly and proving once more how a Goddess looked like. Yennefer couldn't wait to show off herself to the wannabe high society of the continent.  
  
"Let's go and make those idiots of peers jealous the way they have never been before, Sir," Yennefer smirked derisively. "Let us put them in their place, right under my Louboutin five-inch stilettos."


	20. Tit for Tat (11a/12) (Menge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Menge, commander of the Witch Hunters, gets whiff of Yennefer's location and attends the party too. The game of cat-and-mouse officially begins. Hurray!
> 
> Tags: No sex, nobility, economy, prostitution, incest, magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 16, 2018

Three heavy knocks on the door jolted Caleb Menge awake, as he got out of the king-size bed to put on his trousers and give his two broken prison sluts a heavy spank on their uplift asses. One of them belonged to blond and blue-eyed beauty called Margarita Laux-Antille. It was said that not even the marble likenesses of goddesses chiseled out by the greatest sculptors could rival her figure. After the last months of endless gang rapes and humiliation, 'Absolutely true.' Menge admitted wickedly.  
  
The same went for the other well-rounded butt nearby which belonged to the black-haired Sheala de Tancarville, who, now more than ever, became the total nympho she always used and wished to be deep inside her twisted heart Menge was convinced of. Silenced by a gag ball between their lips, both former sorceresses were tied to the bed rail, with their wrists and ankles chained by dimeritium fetters. Their upper bodies were tilted forwards and legs flexed and parted. Even though their knees and shins were touching the piss, sweat and cum-stained mattress, the entire submissive posture the women were forced to adopt all night long was extremely uncomfortable and painful.  
  
They couldn't make even the slightest movement. To endure the rough pussy stretching and anal ravishment over and over again, both women used their hands to engulf the taut dimeritium chains to handle somehow the brutal impacts of their rapist's hard pelvis against their soft butt cheeks. Menge loved how his sorceress fucktoys screamed and their faces contorted in pain mixed with sweet tears and gaping eyes. He adored every moment if one of them recovered her senses again and realized that she was going to get ravished and drugged to the eyeballs with fisstech again. Their honest despair and begging for mercy were the things that clinched it for him, turned Menge on like nothing else.  
  
And it was his right to do such cruel things to them, those inferior cunts and subhuman beings. The commander bore an unswerving belief that the human race was standing above any other, be it the so-called dryads, dwarves, elves, gnomes, halflings, bobolaks, or even worse the magically gifted mutants including witchers and mages. Especially the female members of these species arouse his hatred, the so-called sorceresses who actually dared to corrupt the human way of life by beating the idea of feminism and women's equality into the people's mind, by attempting to take over the thrones and forcing mankind to bend its will to them.  
  
But there was one thing those treacherous bitches hadn't reckoned with: King Radovid's grim determination and the Church of the Fire's reckless dedication to protecting its fold from any damage. The Eternal Fire believed in the undying flame as a symbol of survival and a guide through the darkness. It was a harbinger of progress and better days to come. Therefore, it was the Witch Hunters' holy duty to help the common folk to purge itself of those impure beings or subjugate them. The future was human. There was no room for other species and retarded cunts.  
  
An evil smirk crossed the commander's scarred face. "Yes, what, what?!"  
  
A well-equipped witch hunter opened the heavy dungeon door and stepped in. "commander, we got her. Yennefer of Vengerberg, we finally got her."  
  
"Good. Bring her to me. Vilgord's ship must have finally arrived here. I wanna see him too, sergeant."  
  
"Um..." The bald-headed hunter's face blushed. "We haven't captured her yet. But we know where we can find her, commander."  
  
Menge gave off annoying sigh. The incompetence of his subordinates was a big problem. Yet he planned to compensate that handicap by their superior number and ardent zeal. A group of witch hunters wasn't a real threat to any sorceress or subhuman, but an entire army certainly was.  
  
"The ship hasn't arrived yet, commander. But we got a trustworthy tip, however, that the stupid wench is already here and going to attend to the special event at the auction house tonight as a member of the zerrikanian delegation and General Azol's personal slave... She is right under our nose, Sir."  
  
Menge mulled over for a moment. "Who was the message-bearer? I wanna talk to him in private."  
  
"Um... he was just a little boy. Delivered this sheet of paper here and scuttled off again," the sergeant explained nervously and handed over the slip of paper. "I already checked the verification code. It's up to date and valid."  
  
"Origin?"  
  
"Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. And..."  
  
"What? Spit it out, Moreelse!"  
  
"The code, commander. It's actually containing a clearance level of ten. The highest possible-"  
  
"I know that idiot. As commander of the Witch Hunters, I'm the only hunter who's sharing this level of clearance with four most high-ranking spectres," Menge uttered irately. Over the last months, he tried to convince the Hierarch to strip these spectres of their clearance or at least subordinate their privileges to his, but the holy divine always refused. A strange behavior. Menge was sure that those spectres - two men, an elven woman and a dwarf - must know things of utmost political importance the Hierarch didn't want to get abroad. A typical situation of 'hiding skeleton in the closet'.  
  
"Then I'll mobilize the men and await your order to raid the place, Sir."  
  
"No!" Menge tossed in and put on a clean shirt. "We can't do that. The Queen, the Hierarch, and the peers will participate there. If the information is wrong, we would run into real trouble if we just simply raid the entire place. Did you check whether there is a valid slave contract existent and made out in the name of Yennefer of Vengerberg?"  
  
"No... Sir?"  
  
A wicked smile crossed Menge's face. "Let's assume there is one and this little whore really became a zerrikanian slave, then I must say bravo! She must be really desperate if she has gone this far."  
  
"Commander?" The sergeant looked confused.  
  
"If this sorceresses hussy were only a member of the delegation, we would be simply able to bust her as the treacherous cunt she is. As a magically verified slave though, we can't just ignore the secret pact between Redania and Zerrikania and put her under arrest. That would be a diplomatic disaster, a declaration of war... No, we have to proceed differently this time. Adopt our strategy to these new terms," the commander said thoughtfully. "Act smarter than she does."  
  
"How? I mean, we should maybe wait for Captain Vilgord's ship to be sure and then-"  
  
"No no no, she is there. I feel it. And Vilgord is most probably dead, his body already discarded somewhere at sea... Someone is protecting that bitch. Someone from the military intelligence service. The idea of becoming a slave couldn't be hers. No, this bitch gets instructed in the background."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have about one hundred and fifty men in Oxenfurt and five hundred reserve combatants outside the city awaiting your order, commander. One word of you and there will be here in fifteen minutes. She can't flee. Not anymore."  
  
Menge didn't reply, just licked his lips and looked to his sleeping sorceress sex slaves whose faces were slightly dangling in the fresh breeze slipping through the barred window. Their hands were still stretched along the dimeritium chains while drools of saliva trickled down their lips. A delicious sight. He craved for the moment when the black-haired whore was shackled to his bed next to the others and her tiny, fresh fuckholes were begging him to get destroyed as brutal as possible.  
  
"Order all forces back into town, but also tell them to position themselves at least thirty feet away from the auction house. Neither the peers nor the delegation should become suspicious in any way. Keep your distance."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" The sergeant answered instantly and stood at attention. "But shouldn't we at least inform the Royal Secret Service about the situation? The Queen and the Hierarch could be in danger."  
  
"Very unlikely. This way we would only increase the possibility of the miscarriage of our plan. No, it's not necessary," Menge explained coldly. "You have already set up the dimeritium blocks all around the city, right?"  
  
"Two days ago, yes. Oxenfurt and its proximity are 'de-magicalized'. She won't be able to teleport herself out or use her magic in any way. She's trapped here... But commander, there's one thing I don't understand. Why does she even participates in this exclusive event tonight? I mean, why hasn't she simply left Oxenfurt already if she knows that we can't arrest her? Why take such a risk by spending more time than necessary here? It doesn't make sense at all."  
  
The sergeant's line of thinking and questions surprised Menge. "Yeah Moreelse, it really looks that way. But her stupid behavior is actually logical. Firstly, the General is already invited to the party and can't leave the city. As his property, she has to obey and accompany him to suffice the diplomatic protocol. Otherwise, the General would violate the etiquette and bring shame on his clan. Secondly and most importantly, you have to know that the political immunity only works if a slave stays close to the Master protecting her. If she, however, and let's say for some inexplicable reasons, leaves her owner more or less freely and then disappears from the scene without a trace, a diplomatic incident would be averted of course. No plaintiff, no accusations."  
  
Now a big, wicked smile crossed Moreelse's face.  
  
"You will inform the highest ranking officer about the current situation. Coordinate their actions and make sure everyone keeps still while I'm trying to lure her here to the Deireadh prison. And tell them if they fuck this up like yesterday with fucking Triss Merigold, they will burn at the stake instead of some impure freaks," Menge ordered, eyes blazing in dead seriousness.  
  
"Understood, commander."  
  
"And make sure that those little worthless fuck cows here get some food and drink, and then throw them into the kennel. The war dogs deserve some bitches to play with," the commander hissed and startled the totally broken sorceresses up and out of their dreams as he flogged their reddened butts once with his belt and enjoyed their miserable wailing to the fullest.  
  
"Let's fucking do this..."

* * *

"Ah, I see you changed your mind, commander," Menge heard a husky and familiar voice, turned around after he just made a step inside the auction house. The party was already in full swing filled with extravagantly dressed people of the highest aristocracy and military ranks. To not attract attention, he clothed himself adequately by wearing the newest uniform of the Witch Hunters which was a combination of white shirt, dark leather trousers, knee-high boots and spiky coat.    
  
"Your Holiness," Menge bowed low to Hierarch Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart, who was wearing a simple black monk's cowl elaborately decorated with red and yellow patterns of fire. "What should I say. I've always been known as the greatest party animal on the continent."  
  
Cyrus chuckled. "You are many things, Caleb, but certainly not a social type of man. Tell me, what are the lovely sorceresses in Deireadh prison doing so?"  
  
"Despite begging for more and harsher punishment, nothing. They're only corrupted creatures with tainted hearts. Even countless corporal punishments and severe re-education measures haven't accomplished to cure them of their endless depravity. Even worse, they actually seem to love being abused and treated as inferior subhuman beings. It's disgusting, I know."  
  
"If someone can knock some sense into those depraved beings, then you are my good friend. I don't know anyone who has such a pure soul and nature like you do and cope with this kind of a strength-sapping task," Hemmelfart uttered in full honesty. "The Holy Fire is strong with you, my son."  
  
"Thank you, Your Holiness," the bald-headed commander bowed respectfully.  
  
"Now keep up your good work and enjoy the party, Caleb," the Hierarch grinned and walked away.  
  
"I sure will, Sir," Menge muttered to himself and mingled with the crowd. The entire auction house was brimful of peers of several nations and ranks starting with barons and counts through to dukes and archdukes, their female counterparts. They were wearing the finest dresses and clothes, jewelry and makeup, smiling affectedly while cracking jokes about the others, the unprivileged, the common folk. And although the war wasn't going so very well for the Northern Kingdoms right now, the moral seemed to be splendid.  
  
This hypocrisy turned Menge's stomach as much as their two-faced game and double standards.  
  
If it was up to him, he would have clapped them all into a little cage full of nekkers and watched with appreciation how they all squeaked like pigs as the monsters raped and then ate them. For Menge, the nobility was bearing big part of the blame for the current situation and its development over the past centuries. Its doing was as corruptive and unnatural as the one of the Lodge of sorceresses. In contrast to those miserable cunts, however, the peers always somehow achieved to cover their tracks and hide their depraved felonies from the law enforcement, from him.  
  
But there was a famous saying, 'What goes around, comes around', and the peerage couldn't escape its fate anymore, reaping the fruit of its own misconduct and stupidity.  
  
And why did Menge know this?  
  
A year ago, the commander commissioned a detailed investigation with the objective to find magic-tainted relatives within the noble families' pedigree, so he could put them all at stakes and burn them back to hell where they came from. To achieved this goal, the investigation should have surveyed following information: history and progression of every noble family in Redania and former Northern Kingdoms since the beginning of the royal lineages in relation to the economic development, family relations, and criminality.  
  
Since he had full access to the closed University of Oxenfurt and every library in Redania, it was quite easy to obtain the data and gather the information. To have quicker and better results, Menge employed a group of twenty-two captive mages by holding out the prospect of releasing them again.  
  
When he had his findings of five hundred pages, he burned the mages anyway, of course.  
  
The results revealed, however, more than Menge preferred, and pointed up significant correlations between the factors of impoverishment, criminal conduct, prostitution, inbreeding and title devaluation within the noble society. Menge couldn't believe his eyes when finished reading the full report and its conclusion which was based on **five core statements**.  
  
**History**. Facts proved that at the beginning of the early years of Dezmod and Sambuk's reigns five hundred years ago, nobles primarily provided work, land, and protection to the peasants while providing funding, supplies, and military service to the king. Ninety-eight percent of all large companies in the sectors of shipbuilding, transportation, wholesaling, real estate trading, banking, gold, and textile trade were owned by noble families.  
  
The same was true for agricultural lands of which ninety-five percent were in the possession of the peerage. Only five percent was kept as royal farmland. The crop was fairly distributed and called 'tithe'. One-third of the harvest was provided to the Church and Temples, another third kept by the noble landlords and the last third given to the peasants and citizens.  
  
In short, everything went well for the noble families and the people. Every party benefited in equal measure. The peerage of the Northern Kingdoms was healthy, religious and financially strong.  
  
What happened? What changed?  
  
Over the last five hundred years, the splitting of the nations and wars between them misled the peers into taking fateful decisions. Quickly, their numbers increased eightfold while their private expenses reached giddy heights. In theory, it wasn't possible of course that noble families went bankrupt or felt the pinch of hunger since they always got their legitimate share of the crops and their privileges protected them from actual poverty, but there was a catch too.  
  
No money meant no necessary political investments. No investments meant no influence on politics. No influence on politics meant no chances of advancement. No chances of advancement meant no marriage alliances. No marriage alliances meant no sustainable guarantee of keeping the noble status.  
  
Menge remembered how surprised he was to see facts and records proving this hypothesis. Over the last years, many wealthy peers used their dear-bought influence and power to revoke countless 'poor' families' nobility status. In the majority of cases, the accusing side argued that in events of the war, every noble family must be able to provide the latest soldiers and knights for the royal army and own excessive savings to support their king's campaigns. Warfare and the Crown's interests had priority. Conversely, this meant that a baron etcetera, who couldn't fulfill his primary duties because he was starving of funds, didn't earn the title at all and had to clear the way for others who could.  
  
All these things had dire and momentous consequences lasting up to this late day.  
  
To avoid any faint suspicion of financial problems, every noble family began to affect to be wealthy whether it was the case or not. They mainly spent money on their own property, lands, and military. The number of feasts, wine and food consumption per house tripled, expenditure on luxury goods, like perfume, spice, jewelry, and clothing tailored from imported textiles such as silks or fine woolens, increased five-fold. Simultaneously, taxes and tariffs on essential goods, timber and firewood sky-rocketed. The access to education, specific commerce sectors and simple medicine became restricted. Protection for the people in the villages and rural areas was reduced to a minimum.  
  
These measures, however, caused famines, more poverty, heavy loss of the nobility's reputation and a chain of reactions which led to what the situation was today, and to the second statement of the investigation.  
  
**Crime**. All these negative effects on people's daily lives became a breeding ground for criminal organizations, grand larceny, banditry, smuggling, slavery, narcotrafficking, gambling, and prostitution. Fanned additionally by the population growth and interracial problems, the organized crime slowly but easily spread all over the continent and subverted the nation's economy. Especially in large cities like Novigrad and capital cities, powerful syndicates began to take shape and control over great parts of the businesses. Today and according to the findings of the investigation, more than eighty percent of all larger companies of Northern Kingdoms directly or indirectly belonged to syndicates and their families.  
  
The first time when Menge read that, he thought it must be definitively wrong. The reason traced back to the fact that those companies were invariably protected by the royal and feudal law which conceded special privileges to the nobility. Without possessing a noble rank, someone couldn't buy in these companies with cash or acquire the majority of its shares. It was simply not possible.  
  
So how ended up those companies in the hands of the mob anyhow?  
  
The correct answer was an irony of fate.  
  
To circumvent the royal law, criminal organizations started making use of the peers' profligate lifestyle and ever-growing financial problems. They observed perfectly how the nagging fear to get accused of having not enough money drove them nuts and the peerage became used to live on credit and beyond its means in consequence. This circumstance had gotten much worse with the beginning of the first nilfgaardian war ten years ago.  
  
Seeing their chance coming, many well funded criminal organizations extended their businesses and began to deal in credits and lend money to naive noble families. Disguised as financial support to the 'hardworking nobility', peers accepted funds without necessary due diligence and over the last centuries their level of debt increased by five hundred percent. The peerage unwittingly turned into an institution for money laundry based on drugs, prostitution, and smuggling.  
  
As more and nobler families couldn't square their debts anymore by contracting new ones, the families of the syndicates left them two options for a debt cut. Either they sold their property and lands or married off one of their daughters to them. In the early days, the vast majority of noble houses chose the first option, of course. A top-down marriage was seen as morally reprehensible and taboo. The numbers of the Church and register offices proved such development.  
  
Later, however, when the income of the male family members didn't suffice to redeem the debts and keep up the semblance of prosperity, many houses came forward to accept the second option and let their daughters become married to criminals. And this way, criminal syndicates finally started to buy into the large companies on the continent and made the monopoly position of the peerage vanish steadily. Today, at least the half of the noble family members of the Northern Kingdoms were actually near relatives of people with known criminal backgrounds.  
  
In order to be on the safe side, the report made also clear that this path of handling the situation was mainly available for the nobility of the higher class such as dukes and counts, peers who were in possession of many estates and properties, those whose daughters were luscious and fertile. The reality, however, was quite different for the noble families of the mid and lower class, which was reasoned in the next statement of the report.  
  
**Prostitution**. In contrast to 'them above', many barons and viscounts who belonged to the lower peerage were forced to work their debts off, increasingly engaged in pushing drugs to people of the same kind. There was even hard evidence which showed that the lords' sons joined the gangs, helped to collect protection money and participated in the business of woman trafficking and pimping. Those who refused to agree to do these things got threatened with disinheritance and had to leave the family.  
  
If the income didn't suffice to make a living, those nobles weren't the same two options granted by criminal organizations. More often than not, baronesses, viscountesses and their daughters had found themselves compelled to prostitute and put themselves in the hands of exploitative pimps who were often business partners of their criminal creditors. Since all harlots needed to register and held valid employment papers to pursue this kind of a profession, every noblewoman naturally rejected to do that. It was just too humiliating and none of them wanted someone else to know about their difficult financial situation. It was supposed to be a secret, for appearances' sake.  
  
Pimps, on the other side, hadn't any problem with that at all, of course. They just let those noblewomen work like ordinary street whores but deducted a 'small' risk premium from their earnings. Since other prostitute's net earnings ranged between five and twenty crowns per client, those of noble ones were reduced to a range of fifty coppers and one crown. The working conditions were beneath contempt, but the female peers accepted them.  
  
They had no other choice, needed the money.  
  
So it happened what people would say was the impossible. All of a sudden, the arrogant and decadent baronesses and viscountesses were level with mothers and daughters of homeless and peasant origin, getting used, plowed, treated and addressed the same humiliating way; whores, cunts, and bitches.  
  
This type of business practice ran like a common thread through the entire aristocracy. Those who could afford it tried to turn tricks in more private areas such as upper-class brothels and closed circles, or in their own house and marriage bed as independent hookers and escorts. Baroness Maria Louisa La Valette, for instance, made a name for herself with secretly turning her own villa in the upper district of Novigrad into a high-class brothel.  
  
According to red light sources, people gossiped the beautiful Baroness would only hire daughters of noble families and provide them with a secure environment where they were able to hook and offer their services to private clients. It was also said that the Baroness would be quite picky and pay less than average. In addition, the regular customers would be mostly coming from Nilfgaard and treating the noble girls pretty bad. There was even talk of sexual and economic exploitation, but this didn't affect the long waiting list or slump the demand for work at all.  
  
If Menge didn't know it better, he would have guessed that the Baroness La Valette actually became one of the wealthiest noblewoman and madam of Novigrad. Only the madam of the high-class brothel called Pretty Witch in the sewers was said to be richer, but Menge didn't know what her name was since Novigrad's sewer system was a no-go and legal gray area.  
  
Now did these facts mean the peerage was completely defeated today? That they hadn't been trying to struggle against the criminal organizations' hostile invasions?  
  
The investigation revealed other dark facts about the nobility in the next statement.  
  
**Incest**. As families of the nobility became aware of their awkward situation, they began trying to protect their precious bloodline and social status by the only way they thought it was actually possible; marriages between parents and their children, between siblings, between cousins and distant relatives. The report differentiated both terms, incest, and marriage, and explained to them further.  
  
Since the first day of King Sambuk's and Dezmod's regency, marriages between cousins and distant relatives were permitted by law and gotten very common in the entire continent. It was seen as a legitimate way to maintain power within the family itself and to keep the bloodline pure. Many noble families, especially those of royal origin, had made use of this practice and become related. Sex between such individuals was NOT considered incest and therefore NOT problematic.  
  
Matters were quite different when it came to marriages between parents and their children, and among siblings, such as father-daughter, mother-son, and brother-sister relations. All three forms were strictly forbidden and condemned as unholy and unnatural. This was true regardless of whether children were already mature or not. Sex between an adult family member and a child was considered incest and a form of child sexual abuse, which was a capital offense.  
  
In the past, marriage and incest were clearly separated terms with different institutional scopes.  
  
Marriage was a socially or ritually recognized union of a man and woman.  
  
Incest was a crime. Period.  
  
However, the report included information from public and secret libraries of the Church and register offices as well. Step by step, it was pointed out that the strict marriage laws were amended by the peerage. Initially, the marriage between brother and sister was legalized. Yet sex between them remained incest and therefore forbidden. Later, the peerage exercised its influence and narrowed down the penal act of incest to a sexual intercourse between adults and minors. Conversely, this meant that every constellation of incestuous relationships was free to enter into the holy bond of matrimony and to hook up with each other, as long as both sides were mature, of course.  
  
There was only one exception: Father-daughter and mother-son marriages required an additional permission which was only issued by the King himself. To get such permission, applicants needed to put forth three good reasons why such an 'unusual' union was necessary. The whole procedure was just a bureaucratic formality. The report proved that marriage proposals of such incestuous kind were never rejected by the royalty, and most notably granted to noble families.  
  
Why?  
  
Over the last centuries, the peerage had to cope with familial problems caused by wars, diseases, sterility, and infighting. For instance, it was not uncommon that a baron fell in battle for his king and his only son became the new family patriarch. Many mothers, however, encountered heavy difficulties to find an acceptable spouse for their sons. Either an alliance with another family was inappropriate or the girl's family belonged to a higher class and didn't agree. In such cases, mothers were happy to marry their sons and to keep their noble lineage intact.  
  
In a similar manner, the same reason went for patriarchs who were already old and had only accomplished to sire daughters, whose wives were too old and not fertile anymore to give them an heir, who didn't want to give criminal organizations a chance to set their dirty hands to their daughters, and so forth. According to the report, the vast majority of the incestuous marriages were arranged because of the need to protect the noble status.  
  
Today, it was verifiable that approximately one of three marriages and one of two members of the peerage actually had an incestuous origin. The dark figure of inbreeding was probably much higher.  
  
As Menge finished reading the entire section about incest and nobility, he was more confused than disgusted. Incest among the nobles was an open secret and became a common sight during the last decades. Everyone was doing it, but speaking about it was still taboo. As widely known, the actual problem with having sex close with relatives was that there was an astonishingly high chance that the offsprings will be born with a serious birth defect. There was always a biological cost to pay.  
  
Even the biggest idiotic and ignorant motherfucker knew that.  
  
Then how the fucking hell did they peerage managed to avoid bearing mentally and physically disabled children into this world? This was the only question Menge wanted to get answered,  and seethed with anger as he read the cue of the last statement of the report.  
  
**Magic**. Peers knew about the problem of genetic disorders and asked for the Brotherhood of Sorcerers' help. The solution the mages came up with was a highly complex potion containing rare magic ingredients the father or son had to drink before he had sex with his close relative. It was known that the potion wasn't going to solve the genetic problems at all but diminish the possibility of occurrence by eighty-two percent.  
  
This was totally enough for the nobles, of course.  
  
In the beginning, the Conclave of Mages, which was the head of the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, had to give his personal consent to noble families since the potion was awfully expensive and difficult to brew. 'Clean incest' was, therefore, a privilege of the higher peerage. After short decades and because of the large crowd, this restriction was abolished and access to all people granted.  
  
Although the side effects weren't sufficiently studied, it was a best seller and the mages made a mint of money. After hundreds of years later, they found out by a hazard that an excessive use of the potion would have most likely caused impotence on both partners. To put it briefly, if a son fucked his mother and bred her with his incestuous child, he could get impotent and his mother infertile after she gave birth to her child. Worse, the impotence or the infertility was passed on to the child and this way into the bloodline as well.  
  
This could have led to the extinction of a noble family's entire lineage...  
  
And a cure for infertility or sterility didn't exist till these very days, so the effect was permanent...  
  
Sorcerers and sorceresses used the potion to gain influence in the noble society. Under the pretext of being charged with finding and training magically gifted children, they often tried to stay close to the nobility and even married into it. This way, the Brotherhood of Sorcerers kept its own unofficial records of magic-gifted people within the aristocracy and the common folk. This way, the Lodge of the sorceresses knew how to hassle and blackmail the noble families to get what it wanted.  
  
Since the day he read the entire report, Menge felt no pity for the peerage at all. By putting their noble rank before the people's needs, they brought all this upon themselves and were forced to deal with the consequences. A scent of prostitution, poverty, crime, and incest wafted through these people around him. They only aroused disgust.  
  
When the witch hunts were over and the continent was clean out of nonhumans, Menge was determined to cleanse the false pride from the peerage by accusing them all of their crimes against the human race and humanity. His loyalty belonged to the King and the Church, and not some horny, incest-driven nobles.  
  
"Commander, what a pleasant surprise," Queen Ada said, lips curling. Her long carrot red hair was beautifully falling down her shoulders, her tiara ornamented with red diamonds and sapphires crowning her head. If Menge didn't know she was a result of one of the most famous incestuous relationships on the continent, King Foltest and his sister Adda of Temeria, he would have even thought she was hot as the hinges of hell and an eye candy, and still childless.  
  
Persistent rumors were claiming it wasn't her fault. Menge didn't like to hear lies about King Radovid but it was said that he didn't make it in the sack. Malicious gossip even had it that the King was a wimp with two-inch cock and zero stamina. People close to the royal couple would have suggested making use of magic, but the King would have refused of course, even though an heir was essential for the redanian Crown's survival. Menge just tried to not listen.  
  
"My Queen," the commander bowed.  
  
"Hope the reason for your participation tonight is based on pleasure and not work."  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty," Menge smirked back. "You don't need to worry about me."  
  
"Happy to hear that, Caleb. Don't forget this is a private party. No witch hunts here."  
  
Another fake smirk crossed Menge's face. "Of course. I'll behave myself, as always."  
  
Adda giggled and stepped closer. "Oh, Caleb. I really hope not. Last time in Novigrad, you and lady Ingrid Vegelbud had so much fun. I think she got even pregnant with your child."  
  
Menge gave off a malicious chuckle. "I'm sure she did." He had a lot of fun, but Ingrid? Not at all. Menge blackmailed and threatened her with killing his magic-gifted son if she wasn't going to let him rape her tiny widow cunt right there at that party and the following weeks at her mansion near Oxenfurt. He could still smell her beautiful scent after he was done with her and her tears poured down on her retarded son's bed. The desperation in her eyes was the point that made it so addictive.  
  
"Hope you don't hold yourself back this time too. The entire nobility is in desperate need of new and good genes. Just see it as your patriotic duty to support your King, Caleb," Adda smiled sweetly. "Knock as many noblewomen as possible. Don't waste any dollop of your seed on only one womb."  
  
"Is that the King's order, My Queen?" Menge asked, trying to keep serious.  
  
Adda stepped even closer and whispered, "What do you think, commander?" and tottered away on her heels to other guests while shaking her royal, sexy butt like the Queen she was, the hems of her long black dress skimming over the wooden floor.  
  
Menge's eyes rested on Adda's perky, luscious ass for a long moment before he decided to move on as well. When he attended the last party in Novigrad, he had literally no idea what it was about. Without Hierarch Hemmelfart's personal invitations, he would never have had the chance. The party was reserved for the peerage. The more he was dumbfounded as he learned what the occasion of this event was: An informal get-together of noble houses.  
  
What an innocent name for a gangbang party, right?  
  
The real reason was to reduce the rate of inbreeding within the nobility by giving the mature daughters and mothers a way to get pregnant without being forced to marry one of their breeders. During the next hours, the protocol and the noble ranks were temporarily suspended. In fact, a duke could knock up a baroness and move along like nothing happened. The pub had no claim to titles and money, to anything.  
  
Since the families only bonded with other families who seemed to be beneficial and the rate of weddings declined in principle, these events were a good opportunity to fertile noblewomen to get fresh blood into their own families again. As perverse and wanton it sounded, the party was always well-attended and brimful. This time, peers of Temeria, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Cidaris, and Verden were present too. A happy family gathering of entire North.  
  
Or what was left of it...  
  
In reality, Menge knew perfectly that the nobility was actually raging on the quiet and was dissatisfied with the entire situation at all. Peers from the countries conquered by Nilfgaard, who fled to Redania during the war to seek political shelter from the nilfgaardian occupation, hoped to find King Radovid's support and word to restore the status quo of the previous times. In other words, when the war against Nilfgaard was won, these peers would have returned to their lands to restore the monarchy again.  
  
Temeria and all the other Northern Kingdoms would exist once more.  
  
Radovid V haggled severely, but the secret treaty was successfully signed off at the end. Subsequently, the foreign peers declared the Nilfgaard Empire a common enemy of all Northern Kingdoms and their loyalty to Redania. This led especially to the situation that former temerian and aedirnian soldiers joined the redanian army and began to fight for their countries. And at the beginning of the war, it really worked and the trust within noble community remained high.  
  
But the longer the war advanced the more King Radovid's character changed. On the one hand, he became more paranoid and totalitarian, on the other more power-hungry and unreasonable. The peers, even the redanian ones, lost very much influence over the King's actions. And when Radovid invaded Kaedwen and disempowered the noble families there, the morale absolutely plummeted.  
  
At the same time, the Church of the Holy Fire won on massive power and influence by the founding of its military division called Witch Hunters and by the proclamation of the so-called 'Witch Hunts'. Radovid accomplished in a very clever way to use the heated-up mood of the crowd to focus it against nonhumans, mages, and Nilfgaard. His miracle weapon was called 'fear'. By fanning it, he was able to amend current laws for his benefit and therefore weaken the established peers' positions even more.  
  
That was just the beginning.  
  
Just a few people know that occupation of Kaedwen only worked because of the kaedweni nobility's explicit consent. Nilfgaardian army was heading for the kaedweni city called Ban Ard known for its mining and magical academy, and since the acting ruler of this city was Archduke Talbert, the dead Henselt's youngest brother and pretender to the throne of Kaedwen, he agreed to unite the forces in his distress of losing the entire nation. The truth was that Radovid didn't actually 'invaded' Kaedwen, but the redanian propaganda easily altered the facts the way King Radovid could shine like a military genius.  
  
Trapped in the middle of wishful thinking and matter of 'sink and swim', the peers quickly found themselves between the devil and the burning sun of Nilfgaard. If they decided to turn their back on Radovid, they were going to lose all their titles and privileges. Nilfgaard usually chose his own people to rule their conquered lands than appointed old ones. If the peers decided to stay loyal to Redania and bet on Radovid's integrity, they were going to sink into obscurity and live as nobles without owning any estates or lands.  
  
The real problem, however, referred to the circumstance that only a few noble families of the remnant nations were accomplishing to make ends meet these days. And since the obsolete currencies like Oren and Ducat fell massively in value, the foreign peers automatically began to borrow in the more expensive redanian Crown which unfortunately went down later in value too because of Radovid's excessive 'coin printing' strategy to fund the war and his witch hunts. In sum, the foreign peers were desperate and ready to do anything to keep their titles and privileges.

* * *

Menge slipped through the crack of the crowd and looked around. As much as he liked to fuck all these noblewomen's narcissistic asses of whom the half were working as whores and other half bedding their sons and brothers, he was here for something much more important. While the commander worked his way forward, he enjoyed people's anxious gazes and whispering about him. Many of them had sorcerers and sorceresses in their families and had to watch how they got pried out of their hands and burned to ashes like rats.  
  
Then finally, on the second floor, Menge spotted his raven-haired prey. She couldn't see him but he had a perfect view of her skin-tight dress and tasty ass. In contrast to others, Yennefer of Vengerberg was obviously wearing a sexy outfit of Passiflora and Louboutin stilettos.  
  
_"Must be worth it to be a zerrikanian Master's cunt these days,"_ Menge thought, watched how the black general was publicly groping her butt without restraint. Yennefer seemed to know no sexual inhibition neither as she squeezed her petite body against his and stroke his cock through his pants. Because of her long ponytail, peers didn't seem to recognize her.  
  
_"What would I give to rape that slut now and in front of this damn audience..."_  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Menge suddenly spotted two figures he would never have expected to find here. Witchers from Kaer Morhen. The ugly one with a long scar on the face was called Eskel, the one with a half-bald head and stupid expression Lambert. Even though they had appropriate clothing on, both seemed to be not feeling really comfortable with the idea to be here, arguing with each other.  
  
Why were these mutants here?  
  
Menge decided to get to the bottom of it before the real event started. Both witchers weren't armed or seemed to be on the make at all, but he couldn't risk to let them get in his way and changed his position and got closer, showing off his back to their direction, as heard them talking.  
  
"Lambert, let's go. We don't belong here."  
  
"I won't go till I meet the contact. You know that, Eskel."  
  
"This is stupid. YOU are stupid if you think you could find out HERE who the murderers of Aiden are."  
  
"Why are you such a dick? You got something else to do?"  
  
"No... I just think you didn't have to accept the Duke's gift for lifting his daughter's curse and come to this... kind of a party tonight."  
  
"The contact is a nobleman and a part of the peerage itself. He only accepted to meet me here and this night, and I won't leave this place before I don't get a name dammit."  
  
"Don't have a good feeling about this-"  
  
"You, Eskel, never had a good feeling about anything. Can't you just shut up, get drunk and enjoy what they are offering us? Or don't you like having sex like normal people on the continent? If you don't like pussies, perhaps they have goats here too so you can lighten up finally."  
  
"Fuck you, Lambert. Never should have agreed to help and accompany you."  
  
"Then why did you do it?"  
  
"Because you are my friend, and you asked me."  
  
"Which part of having a lot of sex bothers you so much. I don't get it, really..."  
  
Menge moved along again. If he stayed much longer, he would have killed himself right here. Seeing no threat coming in any way by these idiots of witchers, his focus lay on his primary victim again.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention for a moment?" Queen Adda's voice suddenly echoed, as people moved together in jovial, squiffy mood. "Before we proceed to the main event, I'd like to say something and especially to our new little doves here..." A murmur of giggles resounded through the building. "First of all, I'd like to thank Horst for his last-minute comity to provide his auction house for us. He did a great job to organize all this and I'm sure many of our female guests will thank him later in a much personal way."  
  
Another murmur of giggles raised from the crowd.  
  
"Secondly, I want to welcome Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen in the midst of our humble family. Since Emhyr the great Arse tried to murder him once, he decided to change sides. But to have his great wish of asylum get granted by my lovely husband, he must find a strong northern woman first and marry her. Ladies, don't miss this chance today. You have a unique opportunity to enhance your precious lineage by strong nilfgaardian genes, for free... After this night, I'm sure you won't be able to free yourself from dozens of marriage proposals, Shilard."    
  
Both men, Horst and Shilard, laughed together with the audience and bowed before it.  
  
"Thirdly, I'd also like to thank the zerrikanian delegation, General Azol and his so-called haweenay and lady of her Master's harem for their participation. I hope this event is going to be a fertile ground for our future businesses and for the already profitable slavery trade between our nations. Have fun!"  
  
The applause seemed to be endless.  
  
"And finally, I'd like to say something to our newest guest from Temeria and other beautiful countries. The entire building is available for us, every room, basement and even the attic. After you put on a mask, make use of the free space, have fun and - for all the secret female cumsluts among us - get filled and impregnated by as many gallons of cum as possible! Don't consider yourself satisfied with one cock or load only. Suck all the dicks dry till the last drop. King Radovid's personal orders," Queen Adda joked and added, "Woe betide anyone who doesn't follow his instructions. You've been warned."  
  
The atmosphere was superb as people began to scatter to the four winds. Keep the distance while observing his prey, Menge took another sip of his wine glass and got ready to creep up on her. Both love birdies exchanged few words before Yennefer gave a quick nod to the General and went off, leaving her Master behind. Azol kept chatting to the Queen, clueless about the mistake he made by letting his sorceress slave go.  
  
_"Let's go and fucking rape this cunt finally!"_


	21. Tit for Tat (11b/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer goes to the former nilfgaardian ambassador's chamber to find and retrieve the magic crystal bug as agreed, not knowing that Menge is close on her heels and ready to take his revenge. A cat-and-mouse game of the finest sort.
> 
> Tags: F/M, blowjob, Dom/sub, humiliation, reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 17, 2018

After taking a masquerade mask from the table and putting it on, the raven-haired sorceress headed toward the former nilfgaardian ambassador's personal quarters. The operative word was 'trying'. Since the sex party was quickly started and in full swing now, every floor and room in the auction house became a possible spot for rampant sex and mass orgies. It was hard to move a foot forward and squeezing herself through the crowd while unknown noblemen shamelessly fondled her butt and inner thighs, or even pushed their middle finger through the slit of her black dress and right into her itchy cunt.  
  
When the bell tolled, all peers seemed to have completely lost all their inhibitions as women ripped their clothes off and got down on their knees, and men fished out their cocks and presented them proudly to their future worshipers. Blowjobs, doggies, and missionaries as far as the eye could reach. Everything resembled one-hundred percent the famous parties of the Lodge with the only difference between hosting more bare-shaven pussies than big cocks.  
  
And Yennefer had to resist to not give in and let herself get fucked by all those already erect cocks around her. It was hard to overcome the fervent temptation. The love egg inside her tiny vaginal walls was vibrating the whole time and kept her horny like the greatest slut on the continent. It was absolutely reckless, a pleasurable instrument of torture. Every time Yennefer had wanton thoughts, and there many of them, the sextoy began to glow and then repeatedly send intense impulses to all her g-spots, rewarding her with blushing cheeks and multiple mini-orgasms.  
  
An addictive medium of self-domestication and self-enslavement.  
  
A heaven for submissives like she had become.  
  
But Yennefer kept going, for Ciri's sake and for her own, struggling downstairs to the second floor where the private rooms were, unaware of the shadow following her. When she found the magic crystal bug, General Azol wanted her to come back and go for a stroll through the entire building with him. This way, she would have been able to record anything and keep her part of the bargain. Her black Master also left it up to her to choose whether she wanted to stay here any longer or leave the place, or even remain his slave and return with him to Zerrikania by becoming the real haweenay's first apprentice.  
  
As Yennefer reached the door, she gazed around first and stepped inside. Her heart was throbbing. Immediately, she buckled down to work and examined the worktable, the closet, and bookshelf. Nothing. Since the exact figure of the crystal was unknown, the raven-haired sorceress had no idea to look for. It could have been everywhere, embedded in some furniture or looking like a common article. Then again, it should have been hidden somewhere from which it had a free view of the entire room.  
  
Yennefer's hands floated over the wall lights, nothing, then over the king-size bed's pillows, nothing, and finally over the mattress. Even as she wanted to give off an annoying sigh, the candlestand on the bed table caught her lilac eye. Like to the other candlestand on the other side of the bed, this one was ornamented with violet sapphires too, with one difference; a crystal in size of a nut was embedded in the middle of it.  
  
Strange.  
  
"There it is..." She muttered with a smile and squeezed the bug out with her fingers, as it slipped and fell under the bed. "Dammit. Where are you?" Arms stretching, Yennefer tried to feel the object with her fingers and then went to the other side of the bed. Ass raising in the air and head stuck under the mattress, her ears didn't recognize the way the door got open and a dark presence entered the room, towering right behind her.  
  
"Now that's what I call an enticing welcome," Menge stated and enjoyed the smashing of Yennefer's head against the mattress. "It's been a while since I eyed up such a tasty butt."  
  
As the shocked sorceress stepped back and got up again, her eyes widened at sight of the intruder's face. The love egg seemed to have found that funny and went crazy. "Nghnnn... I'm sorry but are you looking for someone here?"  
  
Menge smirked like the devil himself. "Yes, for you."  
  
"Me? You must confuse me with someone else." Yennefer had the creeping horrors while the vibrator inside her pussy was pushing her almost into an orgasmic nirvana, causing her to stumble back against the bookshelf. Stimulated by fear and the irresistible need of being a submissive and slut, the sextoy was trying to dictate her behavior the way it was corresponding with the magic slave contract.  
  
Yennefer was never so happy wearing a mask like now.  
  
"I'm just Master Azol's slave and haweenay... Sir."  
  
"Noo you're much more than that," Menge said and licked his lips, making two steps closer to his prey who, on the other side, groped about a way out, eyes moving from the window to the door and back. "Gorgeous, witching and by far the most beautiful woman at the party too."  
  
"T-thank you..." Yennefer replied shyly, not knowing what to say in addition to overcome this awkward situation. Caleb Menge, a witch hunter and temple guard, was making sexual advances to her, and the raven-haired sorceress couldn't rid herself of the feeling that her newest admirer wanted to screw her really badly. "You are too kind, Sir."  
  
Menge stepped a little bit closer again, the beautiful scent of lilac and gooseberries bewitching his senses. "That was just an understatement, and those Louboutin stilettos, sexy stockings, and jewelry... If you weren't looking so hot in this outfit of yours, I'd have never taken notice of you at all. Always had a soft spot for black-haired and lilac-eyed women wearing a push-up bra and strap garters."  
  
The commander's imaginary noose was slowly tightening on Yennefer who decided to turn the corner by using the Master-wants-to-see-me trump card. "My Master hoped to impress the people this way and show his fabulous wealth by clothing me... Better go now before he gets mad at me for keeping him waiting so long."  
  
"But you are wearing the mask?" Menge tossed in, trying to sound disappointed.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"By putting on the mask, you agreed to become fair game for all men."  
  
Yennefer's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know that. What a shame! Then you better put it aside before it causes more misunderstandings-" Before Menge's hands reached her mask, she flinched and chuckled girlishly. "No, I was just kidding, Sir. Knew that of course..." A shudder of disgust and fear hit every magically-improved cell of her body. Yennefer realized now what this entire conversation boiled down to and could beat herself for her own stupidity because she wasn't able to prevent it from happening.  
  
Meanwhile, Menge just let out a loud and insane guffaw inside his head. It was too easy, he thought, as he smirked and shut the door, placed the key on the desk before the tense sorceress' very eyes.  
  
_"Dear Lord, anyone, it could have been anyone. Why does it have to be Menge? WHY!?!"_  
  
"Good. Now just let me admire your beauty camped in these most expensive lingerie and jewelry someone can buy for money these days for a moment... What did you say, what's your name again?"  
  
Many names crossed Yennefer's mind, but only one seemed to appropriate to her current situation and mood right now. "Jenny, Sir. You can call me Jenny." When she survived all this, she had to take a long bath to get rid of all the thoughts and dirt caused by him, seeing how Menge's cold eyes sparkled possessively at the sight of her body.  
  
"Wow. Your beauty is jaw-dropping!"  
  
"Thanks..." Yennefer muttered, feeling uneasy to hear it from one of the greatest monsters ever.  
  
"You know I'm a proud owner of two slaves as well. Margarita and Sheala used to be their names, but I always call them my useless rape cows and sorceress cumdumpsters," Menge told blatantly, enjoyed Yennefer's jarred expression. "At the beginning, they refused to get referred that way and insisted on their real names. Later, after I was done raping and drugging them, they couldn't get enough of being my sweet, little bitches."  
  
"Why is this sick, retarded bastard telling me all this?"  
  
Before Yennefer was able to ponder more, the commander grabbed hold of her wrists and practically threw her up against the wall. Then, without warning, he leaned forward, stuck his tongue out and licked up her cheek. The raven-haired sorceress shuddered in disgust once more.  
  
Trembling and trying to push her evil incarnate off without avail, Yennefer felt another lick down her neck and along her shoulders, which caused her lips to shiver as Menge adored the drop-dead gorgeous sorceress' scent, all too ready for what he was about to do to her and the heavy debauchery he would soon be engaged in. Yennefer of Vengerberg was his, and there was nobody to save her from this. No fucking one.  
  
“On your knees,” he snarled, and tugged down on her wrists, urging her to lower herself down to her knees. "Show me your worth as a subhuman female being, slave."  
  
Seeing no way out at all, Yennefer complied and knelt before the commander, as she saw the massive, throbbing cock press forward, grinding against her face as he laughed even louder. Shivering, Yennefer's lilac eyes shut tightly, but that wasn't enough to help her escape. The heat radiating off of Menge's cock was intense, and she had even worse things to contend with as the friction up and down of his shaft along her face carried with it some heavy and obvious implications that filled her with some feelings she thought she would have left behind on the ship long ago; humiliation and inferiority.  
  
The softness of Yennefer's pretty face against his throbbing, bright cock left him groaning in absolute delight, and the terror in her lilac eyes as she squatted there, not even offering up a struggle to his touch, was only making him even more excitable. Licking his lips, Menge stared down at her wincing face, pre-cum dripping from his tip and trickling down Yennefer's perfect face.  
  
He could feel her hatred for him, ready to say something, but Menge was eager to make sure she didn't get the chance as he drew his hips back then shoved them brutally forward, claiming her mouth with a single-minded ferocity and a hunger that knew no bounds. As a result, all Yennefer could do in response to the cruelty being hurled her way was to gag noisily around the cock driving past her lips, eyes going wide as she took something into her throat that she was simply not prepared for to take.  
  
Menge's dick was massive, girthy enough to leave the lining her throat feeling a little bit strained as it pushed its way down, forcing her body to accommodate him rather than letting her have even the faintest bit of preparation. Yennefer was just forced to take it all, and the choking noises she made in response were the cost of it, the sweet feedback for the commander that told him that she was not ready for his brutality or his size at all.  
  
He liked it better that way.  
  
Slamming brutally forward, Menge threw his head back and closed his eyes excitedly, drawing his hips back, watching as Yennefer whined and leaned in toward him a little bit, only for him to shove her head right back against the wall with another brutal thrust forward, one that made her choke once again. With her wrists pinned up over her head, she had no leverage and was utterly helpless against his vitriolic retribution. There was no way she could purge herself of the commander's male vigor, too busy struggling to breathe and keep herself together through even the beginnings of what he was doing to her.  
  
His next thrust was quicker, and the one that followed left her realizing exactly where he was going with this and the sort of savagery that Menge was going to subject her to, and she helplessly knelt there as he began to brutally fuck her beautiful sorceress face. There was nothing either subtle or gentle about the way he treated her because he was not here to play around. Menge had only one goal in mind, and that was the thorough humiliating and ravaging of Yennefer of Vengerberg. Nothing would stop him in that pursuit, and the only way to achieve it was to go as hard and brutal as humanly possible.  
  
And Menge did.  
  
And how he did.  
  
There was nothing, save for maybe the imagination of raping Philippa Eilhart someday in the future, that had inspired as much excitement and savagery in Menge as what he was now presented with. This was the sweetest of treats to him, and he was going to savor every second of the brutality he was about to engage in, and more. Back and forth his hips bucked, each one driving his cock down Yennefer's tiny gullet, basking in the way she gagged on each thrust so sweetly. It was very apparent that the slender and petite sorceress wasn't built for taking so big of a cock down like that, but unlike the other enchantresses in Deireadh prison, she seemed to have experience there to help her out.  
  
"What's wrong, Jenny? Never had a real facefuck before?" Menge sneered, delighting in the way he was pushing her to the limits. There was a nasty surprise in store for her yet that she couldn't even have begun to expect, and he was excited by the prospect of letting it loose on her, on leaving her shocked by what was to come as he felt too impatient to live in the moment.  
  
He had Yennefer pinned up against the wall and was treating her mouth and throat to the harshest treatment she hadn't felt for a long time, and all the commander could think of was more, even though her glossy lips were down at his base now as he worked his entire cock down her esophagus now. His heavy balls slapped against her chin with each thrust and Menge could see the struggle in Yennefer's strained expression, but even that wasn't yet enough.  
  
Not by far...  
  
Streams of sweet pre-cum dripped down Yennefer's throat, and it was doing things to her body and mind she didn't want to. Menge's cock should not have had this powerful an effect on her, and yet Yennefer could feel her thong clinging to the outline of her puffy mound as the commander railed her face, her lingerie-shrouded body growing hotter and needier, overcome by something powerful, ravenous, and utterly unwelcome in the face of his harsh violation.  
  
This wasn't right at all, and Yennefer knew that something was up as she continued to endure it, having no choice in the matter that her own life was at stake, but also worried that something about his cum was going to bring even greater problems in the very near future. With her throat plugged, breathing was trouble and there was no way for Yennefer to swallow anything, which meant that all the saliva that the presence of something in her mouth produced had to go somewhere. In particular, down her chin and into the cleavage of her push-up bra and tits. As she choked on Menge's cock, she sputtered spit everywhere, getting his pants moist around his loins but moreover, making a wet mess of herself.  
  
Each outward pull of his big cock brought more, his saliva-slick cock dripping with thick strands of spit that attached themselves to her face and her lips before gravity pulled them down and snapped them. Each piece of Yennefer's lingerie and jewelry got wet, her face was a mess and a pool of saliva was forming between her b-cup breasts and running down her body to her garter belt and garter straps. It wasn't enough to be subjected to Menge's brutality. The hatred commander had to make an absolute wreck of her in the process while the clicking noise of her Louboutin stilettos filled the room with each brutal thrust.  
  
"Don't worry. If I'm done with you, you'll love it," he said, tone threatening and full sovereign contempt as he let the raw, powerful instincts take over, driving him further forward. The harsh, utterly savage pace Menge set the fucking to was wearing Yennefer down physically, and he had others ways of dealing with her mentally. The brightness of her violet eyes was flickering away as they remained wide, the air becoming harder to take, all of the will leaving her as she gave in to the hopeless futility of her situation.  
  
Menge had her, and whatever he was going to subject her to seemed like it would prove much worse still than if he had just drugged and dragged her to the Deireadh prison. But here, Yennefer was on the losing end of a fight and pushed deeper by way of raw humiliation. There was no mercy for her, every thrust a reminder that he, her greatest enemy and worst nightmare, had her where he wanted her, every gagging noise she made an acceptance of the fact that she couldn't do anything to stop him.  
  
Going limp with hopelessness, the raven-haired sorceress' body shook as his brutal facefucking wound up to its conclusion, and she had no idea it was even coming, the twitch of his cock in her throat all she had to brace herself with, and it wasn't enough. With another heavy growl, the commander came down her gullet, emptying himself inside of her, and that was when Yennefer knew with absolute certainty that something was up, because the flood of cum splashing along her throat and down into her stomach felt like it was robbing her of something.  
  
Her mind throbbed and dulled, vision going bleary for a second before coming back into focus, and across her body, Yennefer could feel an intense burning across her skin, particularly between her legs. Her pussy suddenly ached with a powerful need that she didn't want to. Menge pulled out of Yennefer's mouth, but pushed quickly forward again and let his cock rest against her smudgy face.  
  
"Did you really think someone would eat your retarded story about being a slave up from you?" He asked with an evil smirk, excited to see her in such a ragged state of utterly broken desperation. A little wiggle of his hips rubbed the slimy cock against her face, smearing the saliva already on it and adding plenty more. "Did you really think you're gonna get away with this, you sorceress freak?!"  
  
Yennefer should have taken to her heels, wanted to hiss and curse and yell, try to take him down but instead, she whimpered like a meek little bitch and nuzzled against his cock, feeling the deep shudder of something within her that she had no hope of fighting against. Although her greatest nightmare seemed to come alive, her body was losing itself to Menge's dark whims, to a deep need for his cock to penetrate her.  
  
For unknown reasons, she refused to act like a surprised victim.  
  
She had already gone through so much and had enough of hiding.  
  
"What do you mean, asshole?" Yennefer uttered even as her face rubbed along the thick shaft and lilac eyes looked up to his. "Do I look like I'm trying to get away with anything right now?"  
  
"No, cunt! You look more like a normal rape victim to me," the commander snarled, laughing as he pulled her up by the wrists until she was on her feet once more, setting his sights on breaking in the depraved sorceress slut to keep as his own private rape toy.  
  
"Rape victim? Whose talking about raping someone, faggot?" Yennefer smirked like Devil's Queen herself. "By definition, rape is a crime of forcing a woman to submit to sexual intercourse against her own will. This is NOT the case with ME, idiot. I will allow you to fuck me, even spread my legs and pussy lips for you. Hey, I will even beg you if you want me to. BUT you will NEVER accomplish to RAPE ME. BECAUSE I will freely surrender myself and body to you!"  
  
The sexual tension seemed to have hit the high point. Menge forgot how attractive self-confidence could be if shown by women before they were utterly broken and sex addicts.  
  
Now he wanted to rape that little sorceress whore all the more.  
  
"That's good to hear. A little dignity at the beginning makes the success later even sweeter."  
  
A hand went around Yennefer's throat, not squeezing, but certainly threatening to as he held her to the wall, allowing his other hand to run down her body, fingernails striking downward with a measured strike that cut her priceless dress and mask down the middle all the way down to the halfway mark. The torn fabric fell aside and exposed her perky, firm breasts as he then reached up between her legs.  
  
As the hand pressed against her pussy through her panties, Yennefer let out a sharp yell that sounded much, much more eager than she would have liked. She couldn't help herself; the love egg's pleasure-enhancing effects she was under were intoxicating and she had too much to contend with amid all of the many thoughts swirling around her mind. There was something intense about the degree to which she felt like she had no control, and the force he steadily applied to her slick cunt through her clothes didn't make it much better.  
  
"You make me so wet, Caleb," she uttered sexily, shivering and biting her lip as he held tightly onto her throat, worried he was going to actually start squeezing. "Is that what you always wanted, right?"  
  
Menge could have answered her question. He almost wanted to answer it, to describe his lust for her in terms so vulgar and degrading that she would turn the same flush pink as her heart charms. But instead, he decided to show her, pulling the thin fabric of her thong aside and squeezing her tits out from her bra, causing the flexible garter straps along her sexy thighs to judder and the love egg magically disappear to make space for what was coming next.  
  
The motion of replacing his hand with his dick was a swift one, one that went so fast Yennefer was completely unprepared for it. Just as her mouth had not been ready for a cock like Menge's, neither had her pussy, and she immediately felt herself being torn open by the thick cock driving forward and taking her, forcing a scream past her lips as she twisted and shivered about in mad frustration.  
  
"You caused me a lot more trouble than you're worth it, sorceress freak. Now is my payback time," the commander snarled, keeping his hand around her throat as he fucked her against the door, laughing as he grabbed her legs and guided them up around his waist. The raven-haired sorceress' body was burning with such intensity that she felt like she had no choice, and in so many ways she really didn't. It was so overbearing and intense to feel him simply resting inside of her pussy, the sensation of being stretched out utterly by it driving her mad, but there was so much worse in store. Instead of bothering to thrust, Menge simply went all out this time, whipped up into a frenzy from his first push forward, and he loved the way his little sorceress bitch yelled as he started to ravish her.  
  
"Scream of me, slut. Beg me like you said you would do for me!"  
  
"Menge, ngnh! Fuck me, harder, please!" Yennefer yelled and meant for it to be a plea for mercy, the beginning of some kind of attempt at appealing to good sense within him and keeping him from subjected her to this brutality, but as he started to pound her, pre-cum dripped into her needy, sloppy twat, and the ignition that it caused within her most sensitive and receptive places made sure that she felt nothing but raw pleasure, the frustration building as finally she figured out his plan. That his narcotic cum was driving her appetites harder and hotter, and that his plan was to fuck her into a state of bliss so intense that she would break utterly for him.  
  
Menge was going to pound her right into submission, and there was nothing she could do to stop it as even the dosage her body already had was enough to leave her weak, lying limp against the door as he fucked her lingerie-dolling body senselessly. His feral brutality had won over and she was left to endure more and more of it, trapped now in a cycle where she could only get worse from here, and she had to watch herself suffer through every second of it.  
  
The hand on her neck shifted to instead seize her silken black hair as he grabbed her full ass to help keep her upright, not that she needed much help given the fact that his body pinned her right up against the wooden door and simply refused to let go. His touch was possessive and aggressive. He already owned her in his mind, even if she hadn't yet come to realize it, and he fondled her like she was his. Many things about him and this situation resembled Netek and his way to prove his love to her.  
  
Menge's steady, savage thrusts knew no end, the speed remaining terrifyingly consistent as he had his way with her, drive by the utter carnal indulgence of his hunger. He had lusted after the petite, gorgeous body of Yennefer's for some time now, the wannabe powerful sorceress' existence always a nuisance on the continent's history, but a nuisance whose butt shook so addictive-making way from one side to another as she ran that and whose tits heaved every time she made a step in her heeled shoes that would briefly fill his thoughts with nothing but a sadistic desire for her, and Menge was more than ready to give vent his those desires as they shifted into very real wants that he knew it was time to become real. It just happened to be a very brutal form of abreaction.  
  
So Menge slammed into her, and he didn't fucking stop. Left her body heaving, her breasts bouncing from the pure impact running through her, and made her scream in increasingly more eager delight. The enjoyment raised as he fucked more of his pre-cum into her, but it would pale in comparison to the real load and they both knew it, Menge eager for it and Yennefer dreading it less and less as she drew closer to orgasm and the ignition of her inner walls with addictive pleasure became something she simply could not be without. She was losing herself, drawing closer and closer to the surrender that the witch hunter craved to see, her will teetering atop a dangerous line as he sought to lay her low and ravage her, and she was powerless to stop it, or better say craved for it.  
  
Making it all sweetly worse was that Yennefer came first. She hadn't meant to, but the powerful swell of sensation struck her too harshly to resist and she found herself howling in mad release as her body tightened and burned up, her orgasm being at the perfect level of intensity she had gotten addicted to as her primed body responded with all of the sensitivity she had built up, left to buck and twist, almost convulsing against the door and against Menge's grasp as she felt herself burn brightly, her pussy clamping down around the commander's cock, and though she didn't beg him for his cum, her body certainly did, inner walls trying to milk his cock of its precious payload. And he was more than happy to provide, giving her a guttural snarl and a slam forward as he came inside of her, pumping her greedy pussy full of what it craved and laughing as he hit her with a harsh dose right where it counted.  
  
"Yes, yes, yeeeeees!"  
  
Never before had Yennefer felt so much cum flood into her all at once, but she was pumped so full that she could feel her womb filling up with cum, and she wasn't able to hold onto herself anymore, left gasping as she was pulled off of the door, Menge pulling out of her and throwing her down to the king sized bed on her hands and knees, laughing at her as the intense aftershocks of her orgasm proved almost as potent as regular orgasms themselves. The raven-haired sorceress bucked and shivered, gasping out as she realized just what her body was being subjected to as cum leaked out of her sloppy hole and dropped to her stockings and stilettos.  
  
"C-commander..." Yennefer whined with an innocent, girly voice, biting her lip and wincing tightly as she realized what she was about to say. "I... Please, w-will you... Nnngh!" The noise of need both sexual and general was the sign of just how gone she was, a sloppy wreck leaking all of the cum she suddenly needed. "Rape me!... Like those worthless cunts, Sheala and Margarita please?"  
  
Menge's eyes glowed in joy. "What sick, subhuman piece of rape holes you and your kind are..."  
  
Yennefer looked back, smirking and arching her butt by pressing her entire upper body against the fluffy blanket and pushing her legs apart. The sight Menge was confronted with couldn't have been beaten for hotness and lechery, the combination of the garter belt, stockings, and garter straps raised her to the throne of the sexiest inferior sluts on the continent, with streams of cum still bubbling out her shaven pussy and pouring down her slender thighs.  
  
The commander was upon Yennefer instantly, driving his cock back into her pussy, and this time, when she screamed, she did so with nothing but absolute bliss, moaning and throwing her head back as she felt him claim her, the savagery of his thrusts as he fucked her from behind suddenly very welcome and much appreciated.  
  
Menge had no patience or desire to see her whimper and plead with him, unable to tease as he entered a state of pure need that left him capable only of feverishly rutting the bitch he was breaking in, and he savored the way her body clenched around his cock in the process. One hand seized her hair again, tugging her head back and making her scream in masochistic glee while the other came down again and again across her round ass, making it jiggle as it heaved from the force of his thrusts.  
  
"Who and what are you again?!"  
  
"Jenny, a useless bitch and the most depraved cock-sucking whore on the continent, commander."  
  
Yennefer didn't care where the words came from or why she was saying them because they ran too true to care. "A slutty sorceress whore who wants to get raped on all fours and her own sweat of the depravity. Fuck me, rape me, cum in me and breed me, commander. Use me. Whatever you want, I'll do it. I'm your obedient slave!" It hadn't taken much for Menge to see the genuineness of her words while Everything within Yennefer's mind and body craved more, and there was no reason to fight when it all felt so good, when all she had to do was accept how much she wanted it and how much of a filthy whore she was to get every last drop fed to her and pumped into her holes.  
  
Better being a sorceress slut with dignity than an actual sorceress with teary face and eyes.  
  
Riding high on the thrill of seeing the raven-haired sorceress dragged low, Menge felt like the happiest rapist alive, loving the screams she made as he utterly forsook everything about the party. Nothing could ever have possibly mattered as much to him as claiming the trophy of Yennefer's precious will and her gorgeous body. Her curly hair shaking at every thrust as he gave her a nice, feral pounding doggy style, something fitting for the two of them, both being twisted in their own way.  
  
Yennefer's addiction to Menge's cum meant a sensitivity and a desperation that knew no end, and her body understood the way to get it was to get off as quickly as possible and hope the clenching of her stretched out pussy would be too much for him to deny. So once more Yennefer came, screaming out in mad delight as she lost herself, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out like a bitch in heat as pleasure overwhelmed her body with such intensity that she couldn't hold on to any of it, and was thrown into the vicious, overwhelming release that she craved more than anything in the world.  
  
Screwed utterly stupid, she embraced it, and her body began to milk Menge's cock in desperate search of its next fix, now a wannabe rape victim who wanted only one thing, and fortunately for her, her drug of choice was something the sadistic commander was all too happy to give to her in spades.  
  
Another mass load flooded her infertile pussy, and if two shots had already turned her into a begging toy like this, willing to insult herself with the barest of prompting, then Menge couldn't wait to see what other depravities he could drag her down into, as he groaned and withdrew from her spent hole, laughing and swatting at her rear end as he pulled out of her and smiled.  
  
"Tell me, slut, what happened to you on the ship of Captain Vilgord? And where is he actually?"  
  
"I got raped, fucked and domesticated by fifty sailors like dogs their bitch," Yennefer replied weakly, slumping down to lie face-first in the saliva-soaked pillow, eyes still rolled back as she stopped processing where she was. None of that mattered to her right now, and as she was naked, twitching and dripping with cum while not putting up any kind of fight. "And Vilgord got murdered the way he deserved. Who knows where his dead body is right now..."  
  
"Thought so. And how did you get inside this city?"  
  
"I disguised as a whore and pretended to be from Poviss looking for new customers. After two redanian soldiers paid me five crowns each and fucked me, they let me go without a problem."  
  
Menge snorted and wasn't surprised at all to hear such things. Then, even if he wanted to ask more about her story and connection to General Azol and the guy who murdered Captain Vilgord, Yennefer jumped up from the bed and punched him with the bottom of the candlestand in his face. Like being hit by a heavy shield, the commander dashed backward to the wooden floor like a sandbag, body twitching in the painful stupor and blood spurting out his nose and lips. Menge wasn't knocked-out but dazed, giving Yennefer enough time to grab the magic crystal bug and jump to the door.  
  
"This pussy and body are already owned, faggot. Never forget that," the raven-haired sorceress chuckled and rushed out with having nothing on than her lingerie and Louboutin shoes as Menge tried to reach for her in total anger, "Fucking whore, you dead! Do you hear me? YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!!!"  
  
Without having the mask anymore, Yennefer trotted through the corridors in search of Javvar Azol. The party was in full spate, a rapid progression almost impossible since in every corner and on every sideboard people were romping together. As she turned the next corner, the raven-haired sorceress could see Menge's hateful outlines right behind her and close to her heels, causing her heart almost to explode and the love egg to go nuts.  
  
"Have to disappear into the crowd. Somehow... with somebody... now," Yennefer realized but all peers seemed to have been already too busy fucking each other, as her eyes recognized two figures in the far end of the room, standing side by side and talking. Without giving a second thought, she stroke off and stowed the crystal away under the hem of her stocking.  
  
"An entire building full of sex-crazed hussies and none of them want to sleep with us. A tang of irony, right Eskel," Lambert said and looked over at his witcher friend. "Maybe it's because of your damn face. It literally scares all people away on this continent."  
  
"Haha, you're so funny, Lambert. Freaking hilarious. You should go and ask Dandelion to become a Radovid's next funny man on the court," Eskel countered. "I'm sure he will laugh as much as the rest of us and give you a title as well. Lambert, the headless stand-up comedian of Redania."  
  
"Boys cocks out. Now!" Yennefer appeared and hissed with her typical, commanding voice.  
  
"Yennefer..." Eskel and Lambert mumbled and tried to say something with gaping eyes, not believing to see Geralt's so-called love of his life and mate, and even less what she demanded from them as her hands reached out for their pants' clasp.  
  
"Yennefer, what the fuck?!? No, I mean- Geralt- dammit," Eskel achieved to mumble, trying to push her fingers off. Lambert, on the other side, seemed to be too confused to say anything in addition  - perhaps for the first time in his entire life.  
  
"Shut up. Both of you! I said cocks out. Now!" Yennefer ordered, knelt down before them, looking up in dead-serious eyes the witchers were used to see from her. She was not joking. "There's no time for explanation. You both will fuck me now, hard, rough and without protest. If you don't do it, I'll make sure you will never have sex in your miserable lives again. Am I made myself clear, gentlemen?!"  
  
Lambert and Eskel exchanged unbelieving glances...  
  
And then fished out their cocks from their pants and presented them as ordered. Both knew the raven-haired sorceress was not a person to be trifled with. Better do what she demanded and not challenge her to fight.  
  
Geralt would have done the same.  
  
Right?


	22. Tit for Tat (12a/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer is kneeling before Lambert and Eskel's cocks, getting clear about her feelings and actions first which led her to this very situation of her way to find Ciri. As Menge appears, she buckles down to the task and the situation turns into the most wicked threesome she has had so far, including some depraved disclosures about Triss and Vesemir. When everything is over and Yennefer seems to be had her whoredom, she gets confronted with feelings and pangs of remorse she neither is able to understand nor resist... Until one of the Devil's champions reveals his presence and it begins to dawn on Yennefer: Has she always been the mistress of her actions and motives, or victim of a sophisticated mind game?
> 
> Tags: F/M/M, threesome, consensual, blowjob, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 17, 2018

_"How did I end up here?"_ Yennefer thought while she was on her knees, her hands tightly clutching Eskel and Lambert's semi-erect cocks. From the moment she burst upon Netek Rivay, it seemed she was maneuvering herself from one depraved encounter to another without having actual control about her life and the situations anymore, with rational thinking had become a mere ability of the past.  
  
Until this moment, Yennefer hadn't been aware of how much she was really depending on her magic and how much it had been defining her character, or better say her desire how other people should be seeing her; as a powerful, independent and smart sorceress. In a world where many women failed, she accomplished to get one and therefore deserved acknowledgment.  
  
Respect.  
  
This was at least what she thought till Netek crossed her path, ravished her and put this dimeritium collar on her neck. Immediately, the balances of power, on which her first and second line of defense as a woman was built on, changed and Yennefer was literally drawn through the mud of humiliation and depravity she couldn't oppose.  
  
The dimeritium collar, a simple tool of subjugation, was used to bring her physically to heel. No matter how fiercely or stubbornly Yennefer had fought its existence tooth and nail, its presence remained omnipresent and irresistible. It hadn't directly harmed but familiarized her with a side of her psyche she had learned to suppress and not abandon herself to.  
  
This side was always craving after something so wicked and kinky neither Crach an Craite nor Istredd, and least Geralt was in the position to provide and give her. The dimeritium collar thereby only acted as a means to an end, as a key to open the door which had always kept her innermost self under tight wraps, the smarting truth Yennefer had refused to believe but had known it was actually there all her life.  
  
And what was that?  
  
As ironic and misogynistic as it sounded, and the raven-haired sorceress really had to pocket her pride to accept it in this very specific case, Yennefer of Vengerberg desperately went for kinky things like forced obedience, male domination, humiliation, exploitation and public disgrace. The slightest thought of them made her pussy wet and her stomach turn at the same time. It was like she was betraying herself and everything she believed in, only to get her most primal needs satisfied.  
  
Did this late realization mean she wasn't herself anymore, that she was somehow broken and no mistress of her own thoughts, actions, and decisions?  
  
When Yennefer was kneeling before all the sailors of Captain Vilgord's ship and giving them a head like a whore and depraved slut, then only because she wanted it that way and not because of her strong libido dictating it. Yes, of course, her mission to find Ciri and keep her secret intact from the Wild Hunt and the Witch Hunters played a vital role too in that moment, but the pleasure she had extracted from being Netek's Jenny and submissive wouldn't have been that tremendous and addictive if anything was only about pain, agony, and rape.  
  
And as much as Yennefer's ego and feminist self were still in denial about this truth of her personality, she still preferred to not get used and forced by men to anything, dressed slutty but classy and sexy, respected but not humiliated. But as complex a woman's mind was in reality, as complex and also illogical a woman's sexuality was able to get.  
  
And as much as Yennefer wanted to point a finger to the sadistic dwarf and declare him responsible for everything evil that had happened to her so far, including this revealing of her innermost self, it felt just too wrong. Neither Netek nor the dimeritium collar didn't really take away anything from her, on the contrary, give her something she would have been able to get otherwise. Yes, in a very brutal, merciless and consequential manner but Yennefer was cold bitch enough to take it in stride.  
  
Nonetheless, she wouldn't mind getting her magic abilities back again of course, even though she couldn't make use of them except for her mind reading power.  
  
Did the love egg change anything about her relentless personality or attitude then?  
  
In contrast to the dimeritium collar, this sextoy had an actual, physical effect on her body, which was pulsating non-stop at the highest level of intensity and the whole night already. Bound to the dark magic of the slave contract she freely signed off, not only because of the zerrikanian slavemaster Javvar Azol's seductive charm and big black cock, but also because of the necessity allowing her to attend the party in the first place, Yennefer had decided to dissipate her fear and rather enjoy her temporary status of a haweenay, her Passionata outfit and the nobles' jealous glances at her perfect body and bubble butt.  
  
Meaning the love egg made her constantly edge and needy like the greatest slut in town.  
  
But did it change her?  
  
Ignorant people and those who thought they would know her would have labeled her and her actions, as for instance sleeping with Menge to fool him and play out time, as whorish and slutty. Understandable if looked from outside. However, Yennefer still knew perfectly who she was, what mattered in her life and understood her mission; a mother, Ciri and her safety, and in that very order. Regardless of how much she liked and enjoyed her new side and sexuality, Yennefer would never lose sight of her 'ugly one'.  
  
But there was no rule forbidding her to have fun sex in the meantime, neither.  
  
And since she was someone who rather faced the truth than denied it, the decision of using her body to get ahead with her mission led to some additional realization. By accepting it to herself and she couldn't ignore a fact any longer: Geralt, her love of life, was - without a doubt - a beautiful father to Ciri, reliable partner and capable mate in bed.  
  
But Yennefer was fair enough to accept that Geralt hadn't a fancy for these kinds of kinks the way she did. It would be wrong and not fair to demand from him to do it with her this way. At the same time, she couldn't get the persistent idea off her chest that the real reason for their break-ups over the last years actually resided in this very problem, because she instinctively wanted something from the witcher he couldn't give her and didn't possess.  
  
To be fair, she didn't know it too until yesterday and felt sorry for Geralt. Both always thought the reason for their recurrent togetherness was the Last Wish, the magic bond pushing them closer the more they parted, leading them to believe that there was something between them where actually nothing was. Perhaps, the Last Wish wasn't meant to bind their fate together but theirs to Ciri's. At the very moment she crossed Geralt's life, all three of them seemed to be destined to stick together.  
  
Perhaps and Yennefer didn't really like to admit at all, that was the actual outcome of Geralt's third and last wish. Yes and even though they were a strong attraction, their relationship was constantly moving in a circle of misunderstandings and general disagreement, making no headway. Perhaps, they both were clinging to something based on false expectations and assumptions. Perhaps, their intimate relationship was only made up by the djinn's magic and from the moment it was lifted, Geralt would become a stranger to her and vice versa.  
  
Perhaps Geralt wasn't simply the one.

* * *

_"So again, how did I end up here?"_ Yennefer asked herself in a fraction of a second, between Lambert and Eskel's legs and stretched-out cocks…  
  
Quite contrary to those famous ignorant people who had constantly accused her of being a derisive, cold and heartless witch, Yennefer wasn't that of a monster who could justify both witchers' death to Geralt if time would certainly come later. Because that would have exactly happened if she asked for Lambert and Eskel's help to protect her, who both neither were carrying swords nor wearing witcher armor at the moment.  
  
How she came up with this assumption?  
Quite easy.  
  
If Caleb Menge knew she was here, he must have already alarmed all witch hunter forces in the city. In case of doing her a favor, Lambert and Eskel would have certainly helped her to get out of the building, but outside of it, there would have been an entire army of witch hunters expecting them. Even for trained and experienced witchers they were, the outcome of this situation would have quickly ended deadly for them. Since Yennefer was someone of value for the commander, Geralt's friends weren't at all. Menge wouldn't have hesitated to execute them for a second. A meaningless death for both witchers who had good hearts and more importantly used to be Ciri's friends.  
  
No, this was ineligible. Yennefer was someone who never pondered over something very long and took risks quickly and directly but only if the end justified the means. By asking for Lambert and Eskel's protection, she would have gained nothing, just Geralt's anger and Ciri's grief…  
  
… If she had somehow survived the whole situation in advance, of course.  
  
But Yennefer was sure she was going to find and embrace her Ciri again.  
  
No matter what the costs were going to be...  
  
No. The only way out of this mess led by keeping a low profile and putting Menge off, even though this decision meant she had to have sex with these both witchers. Yennefer rather explained Geralt why she had a sweaty threesome with Lambert and Eskel than why they had to die because of her. And by the way, his so-called close friends of Kaer Morhen didn't seem to be very reluctant by the idea of hooking up with her either, if she considered the way they lovely presented their cocks to her glossy lips without any embarrassment.  
  
'Evil to him who evil thinks', Yennefer guessed and smiled to herself, the unleashed, wicked part of her always been secretly looking forward to this exact opportunity. It wasn't like Geralt never slept with one of her friends, right?

* * *

"Yennefer, if this is some sort of joke then it's not funny at all, you know…" Eskel muttered, his face still contorted in disbelief about what was going on before his cat eyes. However, before the raven-haired sorceress could give a reply, Lambert seemed to have suddenly found his lost tongue and tossed in with an unusually derogative voice, "What's going on, Yen? Finally decided to give Geralt tit for tat for all the countless times he PLOWED Triss Merigold in your absence?"  
  
Yennefer's lilac eyes leaped up in annoyance, surprised by the degrading undertone in his words. Only Geralt used to spell her name like 'Yen', and the mention of Triss Merigold's name hit her hard for a moment. Lambert was obviously trying to provoke her, looking for a fight. Lucky for him that she hadn't time to rebuke him as Menge appeared at the corner and gazed evilly around. He was pissed off as hell, blood running down his face but hadn't spotted her yet, eyes running through the room and the lewd crowd.  
  
The love egg intensely vibrated at the mere thought he was going to catch her.  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Do you want her to shrink our dicks?" Eskel buzzed at his witcher friend, slapped the raven-haired sorceress' firm grasp at his cock off and made a step backward. Heart throbbing in her chest, Yennefer tried to crawl forward and catch him but then Lambert came into play.  
  
"She comes in here, literally orders us to shag her like a fucking whore, and you expect from me to keep quiet and act like an ignorant moron?!" The witcher hissed back and pushed her palm on his cock away as well, his voice attracting notice from nobles having sex around them, and Menge of course. "Where's your pride, man? Have you ever had one actually?!"  
  
With the witchers' childish dispute, the situation became hard to beat for its bizarreness. Yennefer knew she had to say something and intervene but unfortunately, Eskel preempted her again, face reddish like a tomato and eyes sparkling. This time he was really angry, ready to explode.  
  
"You and pride, my arse, Lambert! Who of us two ended up… mistakenly in a gay brothel and was robbed to his bare skin, and then came up the road and begged for help like a little girl?!"  
  
"You said you would never ever speak a word of it," Lambert countered immediately, whispering with ashamed cheeks.  
  
"And you swore to me you would stop being a fucking prick, and look where we are now…"  
  
From the corner of her eyes, Yennefer recognized how Menge's attention began more and more to focus itself on her current place. More of this nonsense and she was busted. Before everything went down the plughole, she had to get those stupid witchers to shut up and focus their attention on her and only her alone.  
  
A strategy shift was necessary. She wasn't going to allow them to sabotage her mission to find Ciri.  
  
"Boys, stop arguing please," Yennefer uttered sweetly, playing off her sexy voice no man on the continent could withstand. "This whole naming and shaming, that's not going to help, is it? We clearly had a bad start. Why don't we draw a line under it and take a fresh start again?"  
  
Surprisingly, her words seemed to have the desired impact as both sighed and allowed her to crawl towards their dangling cocks. Their faces proved her that they were still skeptical and uncertain how to pin down her nice behavior. Yennefer used this chance and began to slowly rub their flaccid shafts from their girthy base up to their bulbous head trickling pre-cum.  
  
"You were gone for three years, Yen," Lambert said and broke the short silent, still daring to call her the way only Geralt did.  
  
"We thought you were in Nilfgaard. Geralt thought-"  
  
Menge looked over at them.  
  
Time had come now that Yennefer had to show what Netek had taught to maintain her cover so she could leave Oxenfurt unnoticed. Telling both witchers the truth was out of the question and would have risked everything. She couldn't take it if it was about her mission to find Ciri. Therefore, Yennefer decided to come up with the only 'false truth' which came into question at the moment. If General Azol popped up, her story had to be conclusive and apply to what he probably spouted off.  
  
"Yes, I was in Nilfgaard and in prison to be clear," she started explaining and opened her mouth wide, which allowed her to drive Lambert's cock into her mouth. Her eyes flew open as she gagged, the shaft embedding itself without a second's hesitation right down her gullet. She choked on it, shuddering and twisting as it invaded and violated her throat while her other hand quickened its movements along Eskel's evolving dick. "But the Emperor…*glurp* released me on condition…*slurp* that I have to give up all my money…*glark* name and title, even my magic abilities…*glurk*.  
  
Lambert didn't seem to listen already, as his hands grabbed either side of her head to help keep it steady as Yennefer's hard thrusts of her head shoved the cock deep into her throat, and the witcher seemed utterly uncaring about how difficult it was for her to take his thick, meaty intruder down.  
  
"Ahh by the God of hell Eskel, she is goooood. No wonder Geralt keeps coming back to her all these years. Clearly not because of her personality." Fingernails dug into Yennefer's palms as she shivered in the surprise of Lambert's impressively big cock she used to hear rumors about but never was able to convince herself of its correctness in person.  
  
Till now, and it was way bigger than Geralt's, that was sure.  
  
"What do you- nghn this handiwork of yours is other-worldly, Yen. Keep going," Eskel mumbled, unable to bring himself because of the raven-haired sorceress' masterly handjob to finish the question as his head fell backward and a sultry moan escaped his lips. "You wanna suggest… you can't use your magic any longer? Is that right- hng dammit, those fingers are killing me." Both witchers seemed to get problems to hold themselves back, forcing Yennefer to wrap her hands around them, if only to keep them civil and from lashing out at her.  
  
Luckily, Menge started looking somewhere else.  
  
Lambert and Eskel kept their hips forward and their tips against her face as she kept stroking, pumping steadily to the rhythm with which her mouth was being violated. Yennefer was turned on by the situation as well, the love egg inside her pussy vibrating the hell out of itself and making drops of pussy juices trickling through the thin fabric of her thong down to the wooden floor as she was so carelessly shoved into a situation of debauchery and sluttiness by herself.  
  
On one side, she wished she didn't have to bandy any words with those witchers in the first place, who she used to know and supposed to be Geralt's closest friends only to become more and more entangled in a web of lies which were going to be almost impossible to get rid of later. On the other side, however, Yennefer felt an intense, inexplicable urge to act her identity of slave properly she appropriated to herself over the last hours and lived up to expectations to keep her cover intact and 'innocent bystanders' safe.  
  
Even if that meant betraying herself and sacrificing the 'we-are-just-friends' relationship she had with them, turning it into one called 'friends with benefits'.  
  
Her mission to find Ciri was still her priority, and nothing was going to intervene it.  
Not even a threesome with some well-endowed witchers of Kaer Morhen.  
  
"I'm no…*glurk* sorceress anymore, boys. Put on a...*slurp* dimeritium collar and got rid of my…*glark* last name 'of Vengerberg' and…" Yennefer was interrupted by the love egg which caused her to cum three times in a row, moaning against Lambert's cock between her lips, eyes rolling back. What she was going to say next topped her most depraved dreams by far. Every fiber of her being of Yennefer of Vengerberg, sorceress and former royal advisor of king Demavend, cried havoc. "And agreed to become...*glurk* to become…*slurp* a sex slave...*glurk*."  
  
Like being struck in the face, Lambert and Eskel bandied looks, unsure about Yennefer's last sentence they thought they had heard. Her words and the entire situation in the auction house blurred for a moment. Yennefer of Vengerberg, the know-all, cold-hearted, scheming and proud sorceress, and Geralt's 'toxic' girlfriend, a sex slave now?  
  
What the fuck?!?  
  
Either this was their luckiest day on the continent or the go-ahead of their very painful death.  
  
Or perhaps a really good and perfectly staged prank. The sort of where people around them stopped screwing each other and laughed them out of court, and then Geralt appeared and tried to kill them.  
  
But if this would have been the case, why was everybody acting like they would have been giving a shit about them like they had been the entire evening already. And Yennefer was still keeping sucking and stroking their cocks like a… yes, a sex slave.  
  
And what a slave!  
  
"Do you need help?... Does Geralt know about all this… you know?" Eskel achieved to open his lips and pose a question after a moment of shock. A wet, loud pop resounded through the room when Lambert's cock parted from Yennefer's lips and her eyes glowed threateningly.  
  
"No and no! And you won't tell him anything about this. Nothing. And you never saw me here. If you do, it would break his heart, make my new life and work more complicated than it already is. This has to remain our little secret, boys!"  
  
It worked. Menge scoured for her on the wrong spot. She had to proceed with… whatever she was doing right now. "Of course, Yen. We totally understand that, and if you don't mind my saying, this new life of a sex slave suits you perfectly, and considering the lingerie and jewelry, your Master must be very pleased with you as well," Lambert uttered and smirked the way Yennefer would have slapped in the face, in the past. In contrast to nilfgaardian and skelliger slavers, the zerrikanian and ofiri slavemasters used to be known as professionals, treating their slaves with respect and care.  
  
How did both of them know that wasn't important...  
  
Yennefer was surprised how well everything worked out till now. She expected them to go crazy and not believe her a syllable, but for some reasons Lambert and Eskel seemed to quickly become reconciled to the circumstance that she had changed her identity and profession to become a sex slave who freely sold her dignity and body to a man and Master who owned her like a house or horse.  
  
First on the ship and now on the continent too, Yennefer didn't know for a second whether she should be happy about the fact that her cover was actually working or offended by the circumstance that even people who suppose to know her for years were instantly in agreement with the idea and not becoming suspicious of her overtly untypical conduct somehow. A sorceress, a slut, a whore and a slave. That's all the same for the people. Witchers weren't an exception, what a surprise...  
  
Since the foundation of the Brotherhood of Sorcerers and the Lodge of the sorceresses, one might have thought that such unilateral and close-meshed mindsets about sorceresses must be a thing of the past, but her adventures of the last twenty hours proved her otherwise. It didn't matter what they already achieved or had done for the society, what knowledge they possessed. The only work a retired enchantress should hold down was either of a prostitute or slave. Something else seemed to be ineligible.  
  
Before Yennefer could get negative feelings of these thoughts, the love egg made the decision for her by glowing inside her vaginal walls like fireworks, pushing all concerns aside and to the backside of her already overstimulated mind. In consequence, her eyes wandered over to Menge again, seeing now arguing with a pregnant woman having braided hair and brown mascara.  
  
However, the coast wasn't clear yet.  
  
"Oh, Lambert my Lambert, what a nice charmer you can be only if you want to."  
  
A wicked smile crossed the raven-haired sorceress' face, what the witcher was more than willing to return.  
  
"If the woman is worth the effort and time..."  
  
"Ah really?" Yennefer countered with her pretentiously sexy accent. "What makes you think I am now?"  
  
Eskel couldn't hide his smirk as he looked at his friend, curious about his answer.  
  
"Because of your hands and lips around my cock, of course, you dirty slut." Lambert didn't blink his eyes once. "If you ask me, this is the only place you and those plush lips and that wicked tongue of yours really belong to. Can't wait to see what's the feeling like when I force myself into you." Eskel's eyebrows arched in surprise at the level of honest his friend displayed, expecting this time to see one of the raven-haired sorceress' famous tit-for-tat responses, but quite the opposite happened as Yennefer's palms even accelerated their twisting motions of ups and downs and her lilac eyes looked up, radiating an aura of need and lust Lambert and Eskel thought they would never catch a glimpse at, even in their most depraved dreams as both groaned and stepped closer.  
  
"Do you think the same way, Eskel?" Yennefer asked and licked her lips, making him swallow and his belly spasm. "Be honest. You always wanted to shag me as much as Lambert, didn't you?" It didn't even take a moment for the usually so calm and reasonable witcher to share his honest thoughts with the world. "Yes, Yen... Ungh-- Since the first day we met, the first time I saw that perfect bubble butt of yours shaking its way on the streets and you walked by, this addictive scent of lilac and gooseberries of yours bewitched my senses in no time, you know..."  
  
"And we, including Coën and Leo before they died, have been always thinking what a lucky guy Geralt is to hook up with you. Even Vesemir... He would rather prefer to die than to admit it to you but he was saying the same thing when you and Geralt were off with Ciri on several occasions," Lambert added, being absolutely honest like always, something Yennefer liked. "Everyone in Kaer Morhen did but no one would have ever dared to say these things to you in person, of course. 'Bros before hoes' because of Geralt."  
  
"Hmm, Vesemir you say." Yennefer's brows raised in surprise. The truth about how much information she was able to get out only if she gave men proper handjobs was remarkable. She should have made use of this talented a long time ago. It would have spared her so many aimless discussions and empty, double talks. "For all these years and the countless times we argued with each other, the old man gave me the cold shoulder but secretly had spoiled ulterior motives of me? My, my, Vesemir. Now I regret that I've never visited Kaer Morhen before... No wonder Triss likes to hang out there, with you always needy boys ready for mischief and such hard-ons in their leather pants."  
  
The last sentence caused both witchers to chuckle like little, spoiled girls. "Triss and Vesemir are a completely different story. You wouldn't believe what we have seen over the last years. Triss is everything but innocent girl, and there is a reason why Vesemir kept patting Merigold's tasty bum after she reached her adulthood..."  
  
"Dear, darling Triss and Vesemir, hm? Is there a guy on this continent this treacherous whore hasn't shagged yet?!"  
  
Both witchers had to chuckle at her statement.  
  
"It's a wonder she hasn't tried to seduce you as well, Lambert."  
  
"I've always had a stronger weak spot for black-haired women with a bitchy character," Lambert snorted.  
  
"Yes, I can literally sense that Lambert," Yennefer smirked and teased by wagging his wobbling eight-inch dick.  
  
A short silence fell over the place, with nobles around them snorting fisstech and pounding themselves senseless into the bliss. Eskel and Lambert's words mingled with the scenery and gave rise to imaginations Yennefer had successfully resisted and pushed away so far, but not this time though. It wasn't necessary anymore. Every personal secret and feelings they kept hidden from each other all those years was divulged in a conversation which lasted maybe a minute. What was the point of detaining if the next step was containing pleasure and satisfaction? The love egg's domestication efforts being in full spate and Menge's evil presence still in the room, the raven-haired sorceress decided to fish or cut bait and bit her glossy lips.  
  
"Boys, what's it to be from now on?" She asked, teasing by Yennefer-like arching her eyebrow. "Vinegar or whipping cream? What would you like more?"  
  
Lambert and Eskel bandied nods like they had telepathically come to a decision. They had already come this far. By making another step forward, they all wouldn't do any more damage to their relationship, as Yennefer pursed her lips and let her butt brace against her five-inch stiletto heels, straightening the back so both witchers had a perfect view of her pushed-up tits and the actively glowing surveillance crystal which they didn't spare a thought about. The raven-haired sorceress' expression, posture, and beauty didn't allow them to get distracted by anything else, eyes submissively locked on Eskel's first and then on Lambert's.  
  
Both visibly couldn't wait to see their dreams come true right in front of their twitching cocks, as both witchers how Yennefer opened her jaw wide, stuck out her tongue past her lips and sat there, waiting for one of them to violate her mouth again. The witchers weren't able to waste any second to take Yennefer up on her offer, lustily rushing forward, with Eskel wanted to be the one who was going to have his turn this time.  
  
Pushing Lambert aside with his elbow, Eskel didn't need more reason to take Yennefer up on her offer, lustily rushing forward, enjoying how Yennefer took his whole length with a single thrust of his hips, the magic feeling as his cock pushed into her throat. Yennefer's face was forced against his stomach, nose mashed against his clothes. The usually modest witcher let her sit for a moment, enjoying the sensation of having his dick sheath in such a tight, wet sleeve. Yennefer gurgled around his shaft, sitting in her esophagus and reaching down farther than she would have guessed by his size while keeping a tight grip on the back of her head, so even if Yennefer wanted to pull away, she was locked in place.  
  
"Yeah Eskel, show that little slut what it really means to get facefucked by a witcher," Yennefer heard Lambert's insulting joking, but lucky for her, she managed to slither her tongue out of what little space existed between her lips and Eskel's heavy dick, just poking out of her mouth and teasing his balls with a few short laps which seemed to quiver in anticipation, causing him to keep her snared in place. Yennefer took the hint, taking her time teasing the witcher's sack with her tongue, which had a similar taste to his delicious cock. It didn't keep her from slobbering on it as best she could, wagging her tongue underneath Eskel's member like it was going out of style.  
  
Despite how good Yennefer's sopping and panting tongue felt on his manhood, the usually modest witcher grew tired of her tongue-play and decided to give the sorceress slut what she wanted. Keeping a firm grasp on Yennefer, he snaked his cock out of her throat, trails of spit covering its length and leading out of her mouth before giving another deep push. Yennefer hadn't expected such rough treatment by Eskel, fought back her gag reflex hard while trying to keep some posture as Geralt's buddy started abusing her throat in earnest. Eskel's strength was readily apparent, giving powerful shoves into her mouth and throat. Even Lambert next to him with his own dick in the hand seemed to be impressed about his friend, not expecting such skills.  
  
"Where did you learn to fuck a woman's face like that, man?"  
  
Eskel gazed down at Yennefer who seemed to be asking herself the same question.  
  
"Triss, of course," he replied and smirked the way Lambert never saw him doing, making Yennefer's love egg almost vibrate through the thin walls of her womb right into it. The imagination that her best friend had slept not only with Geralt but also his best friends filled her with anger and desire at the same time.  
  
"You son of a bitch. Always acting like a faggot but in reality a damn ladykiller," the witcher stated and clapped Eskel on the shoulder, who still kept relentlessly shoving his cock into Yennefer's tiny mouth. "The way you are violating Yen means this thing you had with Triss couldn't be a one-off. How many times have you both slept with each other, man?"  
  
"Didn't count, actually." Eskel grinned from ear to ear. "The first time was when she actually tried to steal our mutagens and equipment and I caught her in the act."  
  
"Then I was fucking right from the beginning! This sorceress bitch was really after our secrets. Oh wait, don't tell me you blackmailed her?"  
  
"Me, never," Eskel replied sarcastically. "Triss was so ashamed of herself that she came to me and offered herself freely, thought I'd keep still but I told it Vesemir later anyhow... You can't imagine what how many times Vesemir and I fucked that redhead's tasty ass sore and bloody till the mutagens got really stolen years later by that zerrikanian asshole Azar Javed."  
  
After few good swallows though, Yennefer couldn't keep herself from gagging any longer, coughing and glurking around Eskel's thick shaft even while he continued reaming her throat. The sounds of her discomfort only made the witcher press on further, withdrawing less and less of his cock with every thrust until he truly was fucking her throat.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my calm and always so reasonable friend?" Yennefer heard Lambert asking, looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes at the rough treatment his witcher colleague giving her mouth and throat. Next to him, Eskel's own eyes closed, teeth clenching and completely enraptured by the sensation of the sorceress wrapped around his dick. "And why the hell didn't none of you two selfish idiots say something to me dammit?!"  
  
"Vesemir was against the idea, argued that Geralt would become suspicious if too many of us were hooking up with Triss at the same time... Lambert, you don't really know Vesemir before you saw first-hand how he treats and bangs women. Every time he was done with Triss, she was neither able to spell a word nor sit down for an entire week. Had to hold him back before Merigold got left with brain damage by all those orgasms."  
  
"Old man Vesemir. Never guessed he would be that of sex monster."  
  
"You've no idea. I actually learned a lot from him, almost anything to be honest. That old man is a Sex God and freaking mad dog in one person, Lambert. Once he's sniffed an exposed pussy, nothing can stop him till his prey begs for mercy," Eskel explained and groaned, suddenly slowed to a snail's pace, languidly sawing his cock just at the back of Yennefer's mouth as the majority of his manhood pulled free from her throat's embrace. The witcher looked down at the raven-haired sorceress, mascara-stained tears running down her face. Her lipstick was smeared over a sizable part of his shaft, spit dribbling out of the sides of her mouth and taking a mental picture of the sorceress desperately suckling at the end of his cock.  
  
Yennefer couldn't believe her ears. Triss and Vesemir, an affair? On the other side, Triss was a treacherous, snaky bitch of a whore. It didn't surprise anybody that even the old Vesemir had his way with her. Triss never understood to say 'No!' to her own urges.  
  
No time left to get angry, Yennefer folded her tongue around Eskel's length, making a U-shape that surrounded him with her slick, balmy muscle. The two remained locked this way for a few moments, the witcher not wanting to blow his load just yet, calming his nerves for just a moment as the feeling swelling in his balls began to fade. Just as abruptly, his cock shot back into Yennefer's throat, almost as if it belonged there.  
  
It didn't take more than a few unsteady thrusts to return back to his previous rate, reaming Yennefer's throat as fast and as hard as his hips could buck into her. The sorceress resumed her guttural chorus of groans and grunts, slipping her hand down the hem of her thong and brushing her fingertips over her excited clit. Every thrust Eskel made into her throat made Yennefer grow hotter and hotter, her lusts rising steadily even as she was completely debased by a delicious cock.  
  
"You okay down there, Yen?" Lambert simpered.  
  
Not being in the position to move her lips, Yennefer blinked with her eyelids to signify that she hadn't had enough yet, her glurks and gluks hitting Lambert's ears and sending shivers down her spine as he watched one of the most dangerous and self-esteemed sorceresses in the continent turned into a wanton slave. Yennefer's eyes shot open when Eskel's pace grew faster and faster, coming close to his edge as it appeared this time he intended to finish off.  
  
"Dammit, Yen is a good cocksucker. Her mouth is made for this," Eskel groaned and let out a few carnal grunts as he tried to hold on for a just a few more precious moments, but Yennefer could already feel the head of his cock begin to swell in her throat, scraping the walls of her esophagus as the witcher used it as a disposable fucktoy. After some long minutes and with one last push and grunt, Eskel let himself come to orgasm, shooting his seed directly into Yennefer's tiny throat. His head fell backward as he brought her face as close to himself as possible, covetously clutching his sex slave to make sure she swallowed every last ounce of his cum now freely flowing down her inner walls.  
  
For her part, Yennefer tried her best to gulp down every spurt of cum Eskel gave her, the swallowing action of her muscles actually clenching slightly on his shaft and milking out more semen. The witcher's load was more than the raven-haired sorceress could handle it seemed, or perhaps it was just the fact that the scorching release was shooting directly into her mouth, but Yennefer couldn't help but cough amidst her swallowing. This way, some of Eskel's salty but juicy cum found its way up the back of her throat and oozing out of her little nostrils.  
  
"Yeah, shut her up, Eskel. Don't back down. Let this dirty slut earn her place!" Lambert grunted in joy as he saw how Yennefer tried pulling away for a moment, but only found herself forced down tighter on his dick, Eskel coming for what seemed like ages as she sat and gobbled up every last drop she could. Finally, the witcher's climax began to subside, a few last driblets of cum oozing out of his cock as he pushed himself free of her embrace.  
  
Yennefer coughed up delicious witcher cum and was an absolute slutty mess at this point, face streaked with seed, spit, makeup and mascara, glossy lipstick completely smeared around her mouth, and she panting heavily now that her airway was clear of the phallic obstacle. Yennefer gripped her neck, only a little sore, and looked at the ground as drops of cum began to pool between her legs and knees on the wooden floor of the auction house.  
  
"And Eskel, what do you think?" Yennefer asked in an undertone of depravity and greed, licking up the cum from her face and lips with her fingers. "Triss, better known in Aretuza as Maribor Cumbucket, or me, Cocksucker Jenny. Who's better?"  
  
"You both are too close actually," Eskel grinned. "No wonder has Geralt problems to make the right choice..." He knew his statement would make Yennefer jealous as hell even if the subject revolved around the question of who was the greatest slut on the continent. Although both sorceresses' friendship miraculously continued despite Geralt's constant sex flings with Triss over the last years, everyone in Kaer Morhen including Dandelion and Zoltan knew that both girls hadn't really spoken out and settled their differences yet.  
  
In 1267, at the party in the evening before the Thanedd coup occurred, Geralt told them once that Yennefer had given Triss a tongue-lashing and run her down. He didn't hear anything about their actual talking, but Geralt would have recognized that only Yennefer was speaking and making Triss' face turn pale at the end. When they finished their conversation and both returned to him, Triss couldn't say a word and kept silent for the rest of the evening, and Yennefer would have told Geralt that the 'issue' was 'settled' and should leave it at that. Whatever that meant.  
  
But the way Triss kept sleeping with Geralt during his famous time of amnesia proved later that she was still calling Yennefer's bluff and aiming to go toe-to-toe with her. Things got even more complicated when Geralt's amnesia was over and he was with Triss. Therefore, everyone was curious today to see what was going to happen next if both sorceresses collided with each other, and what was going to be the answer to the more interesting question: Will Geralt survive the cataclysmic event created by Yennefer's jealousy and wrath at the end, not to mention Triss?  
  
Certainly not if considering Yennefer's previous reaction.  
  
"What you are waiting for, boys. I'm not Triss. You can claim much more from me," Yennefer stated and smirked confidently, making the witchers smirk back and appreciate her lust for more as the sweet smell of their dicks hung heavy in the air. Going about her work, Yennefer grabbed the two cocks and began to stroke them again. This time, her motions were slow at first, just trying to coax them into former hardness, watching eagerly.  
  
Even though they acted cool and like they were the greatest ladies' men all their entire life, Lambert and Eskel couldn't still barely believe their luck. The evening had been a dead loss until the raven-haired sorceress showed up. Did they believe her story about being a sex slave now? No, not really, but 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth', right? And if Yennefer told them to shag her with her so sexy accent, then why on the continent should they play coy and impersonate fake chaste chevaliers of Toussaint?  
  
It's not as if Geralt hadn't already done the same by shagging his way through dozens of daughters, wives, widows and dryads, and Triss over the years, but people including them never called him a whore or a slut even once. So did they have to apply different standards only because of someone's gender? As witchers and so-called freaks, who were they passing judgment on Yennefer? Because Yennefer was a self-confident and beautiful woman, she could not simply enjoy her sexuality and have some fun like Geralt did?  
  
Yes, it was absolutely possible as well that Yennefer had sex with both of them, Geralt's friends and fellow combatants, only because she wanted to take vengeance upon him this way. It might well be that the raven-haired sorceress was using them and not vice versa. And if this was the case, then why should Lambert and Eskel chicken out and not trying to take advantage of this exquisite opportunity to shag probably the greatest bombshell of a woman on the continent together?  
  
Sounded like justification but both witchers were ready to take the risk in defiance of Geralt's feelings and friendship...  
  
After all, they were but common men!  
  
Right?  
  
"Ah Lambert this is solid work but Vesemir and I could do something with Triss' mouth, you wouldn't believe it," Eskel told to his witcher friend as a side note, clearly trying to mock the raven-haired sorceress. "I don't think Yen is ready for it. Pity-"  
  
"I am MORE than ready!" Yennefer tossed in in an instant.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean-"  
  
"Do it. I'm ready. Triss is better in something? Don't make me laugh. Come on!"  
  
"Alright. Lambert just copy my movements..."  
  
As Yennefer went about her task, Eskel reached down and kept her head still, forcing his member into her mouth as Lambert did the same. The two witchers tried to find any available space as they double-penetrated Yennefer's mouth, thankfully not pushing into her throat just yet as Yennefer obsequiously ran her tongue over the pair of dicks poking in her mouth, never blinking or losing eye-contact with them once.  
  
Proving she was in no way inferior to Triss' blowjob skills, Yennefer took her free hand and put it to use around the cock her other hand was servicing, the two working together in opposite directions to jerk the witchers off, who moaned gratefully at the raven-haired sorceress' soft touch. Watching her do as they suggested overcame all of the witchers' instincts, as Yennefer's free hand groped and mashed one of her tits, teasing her nipples with an occasional pinch as she roughly handled herself.  
  
Yennefer's own lusts were coming to a head, let out a loud moan around of the pair of cocks still in her mouth as one of her digits popped into her pussy, prodding at her clit as he wormed her finger as deep into her own cunt as she could reach. Yennefer's moaning and panting only spurred the witchers enjoying her throat to greater boldness, grabbing the back of her head and working in tandem to try and ram their meaty pistons down the wannabe sex slave's tiny throat.  
  
As much as the raven-haired sorceress' throat strained to encase Eskel's girth earlier, it did all the more now so when two-equally endowed cocks of eight inches attempted to burrow into her esophagus. It didn't stop Yennefer from following her primal urges, however, her neck was bulging as the pair of cocks forced their way deeper into her gullet. She almost stopped moving entirely, trying to keep her whole body from spasming and her throat from retching as the two witchers started to move their dicks. Even Yennefer was surprised just how far down they went, grateful that the walls of her throat were still slick with Eskel's juicy cum and saliva to make the act less exhausting.  
  
"Holy shit, Eskel. You learned all this from Vesemir, you say?"  
  
"Like I said Vesemir is a damn mad dog if it comes to the purpose to bring a bitch to heel. We're just at the beginners' level."  
  
"No kidding?"  
  
"Have you really thought that the old man has done nothing else apart from chasing monsters, carrying out contracts and training new witchers during the last three hundred years of his life?"  
  
"No, of course not. It's just hard imagining him as someone who is versed in such advanced sex practices. He's been always acting like he is too old and above these things we so-called young people have to grapple with every day..."  
  
"Only when you and Geralt are around... Wait a minute. If you didn't know about the sex triangle including me, how did you know about Triss and Vesemir in the first place?"  
  
"Caught them in the act during their famous alchemy lessons in Triss' room as Merigold's wooden bedstead cracked under Vesemir's thrusts. Didn't interrupt them of course, but every time I close my eyes to meditate since then, I can vividly hear Triss' words from back then: 'Fuck me daddy Vesemir, fuck that little tight pussy of yours!'... There is a touch of irony in the fact that later when they were done, Vesemir came to me and ordered me to fix Merigold's bed again, on the basis that I would have fixed it badly the first time."  
  
Yennefer's whole petite body squirmed in place, her hands busily stroked, throat strained to its limit while her cunt and breasts were prodded and explored by her own pair of very talented hands hitting her sensitive spots in all the right ways. Even as her mouth hung open from the abusive treatment, no way being capable of closing it fully again, her moaning and groaning became more and more heated as she felt herself reaching her edge.  
  
Just as her climax almost hit, the witchers abusing Yennefer's throat stopped their movement, pulling themselves free of her mouth and resting for a moment. Their ruddy, engorged heads sat in front of her, who licked either one as the two let themselves take a break from her incredibly tight throat.  
  
"Yen, ready for the advanced course Triss had to learn to get used to in Kaer Morhen?" Eskel asked, cock-slapping and messing up her face with his splatter of cum. "Or have you already enough?"  
  
"Get on with it, boys. I haven't been at the end of my rope by far!"  
  
"Thought so. Lambert, what do you prefer first? Ass or pussy?"  
  
"Always pussy first."  
  
"Again just copy my movements."  
  
Yennefer's hands were still stroking the witchers' cocks as the raven-haired sorceress got flanked front and back. She was unsure about just what the boys had in mind for her, but as they lifted her up into the air and hoisted her legs, Yennefer knew that it was a spectacle she was going to enjoy. Her fit body was literally a light load for their combined might as the two pushed against her with their members, the heat of their lengths rubbing against her petite body of a hot sorceress.  
  
It took raising her a few more inches, but soon Yennefer was suspended over their big manhoods, dangling in their grasp as Eskel and Lambert lined up their tips with her front and back holes. Yennefer's mouth fell agape as they dropped her onto their dicks, spearing her ass and pussy almost to the absolute hilt with a single motion.  
  
"Oh by the Goddess of- yesssss shag me!" She moaned out as her two holes expanded, clamping down tight with her body as she was viced between the two of them. She could barely keep from deafening the witchers, her cries, and screams of lust piercing the entire room as her head fell back slightly and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Lambert and Eskel needed a few moments to get better handholds on her, leaving Yennefer impaled as they did their best to raise her up again. Nobles who had become aware of the spectacle watched in amazement as the raven-haired sorceress writhed on the witcher's lengths, which slowly slid out of her slightly as they worked in tandem.  
  
Just as Yennefer was about halfway up again, Eskel let her back down, more at a controlled pace this time. She wrapped either arm around them, still barely holding onto her senses as her witcher lovers began jostling her on their lengths. Once they had gotten into their rhythm, there was no stopping for Lambert and Eskel, who began bouncing Yennefer's body up and down on their cocks like a mere fucktoy. Their fitness made the task easy, letting her rise substantially before forcing her back down on their dicks.  
  
The jewelry and garter straps jumping up and down, Yennefer's holes were merely a disposable plaything for the witchers to enjoy as they picked up their pace, even giving their own hips a few shallow thrusts to complement Yennefer's bobbing form. Lambert positioned in front of her did something none of them expected, planting his lips on hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth with a carnal need she hadn't experienced in such manner before.  
  
Yennefer moaned around Lambert's beefy tongue, never expected to kiss Geralt's buddy even in her most depraved dreams, much less with such lustful persistence as Yennefer reacted excitedly, lashing out with her own tongue and soon they did a dance, each others' scent flooding into each other's mouths as they continued to kiss passionately, twisting their heads to get a better angle. Lambert was always known for his 'wicked tongue' but only now Yennefer clearly understood the positive side of its meaning as she kissed back.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Yennefer's head rolled back again, the combination of it bobbing and her own strength waning at the brutal double-fucking she was receiving. Her mouth free, the raven-haired sorceress' moans and cries returned to their full volume. “Ahh...that's it booys... don't stop... I'm gonna cum... Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...”  
  
Even as the words left her mouth, Yennefer's fierce orgasm hit, her petite form shivering in the two witcher's manly embrace. A sudden rush of warmed flooded around them using her cunt, Yennefer's folds convulsing around the length of his dick as it released a steady flow of her juices. She clamped tight around Eskel and Lambert's backs, bringing them even closer as having her cunt and ass fucked at the same time brought her to one of the best climaxes Yennefer had ever experienced since her visit of the Passionata's boutique. As the raven-haired sorceress came, both her front and back tightened, squeezing down around the twin lengths.  
  
The words came too late as the quaking of Yennefer's teeny hole forced Lambert to his edge. Letting out a low grunt, the witcher's first load of seed began shooting into her. Some of the voyeuristic spectators in the room groaned as Yennefer's pussy started dribbling out cum, but the greedy man cared little as he made sure to keep bouncing Yennefer even as he released his load, trying to milk a few extra shots out of his cock before his orgasm subsided. The feeling of the seemingly-boiling goo shooting into her made Yennefer arch her sweaty form, her tender folds still aching as they were exposed to Lambert's release.  
  
His fuck buddy, Eskel, figured that he might as well do the same, Yennefer's puckering hole clenching tight around his dick as it slid up and down his length. As much as he tried to hold on for just a few more moments, the sudden squeezing from the raven-haired sorceress' climax caught him unaware. Like Lambert, his cum flowed readily into Yennefer as he forced her down hard on his cock, keeping her still for as long as possible and keeping his whole length sheathed in her ass so that every drop of his cum lodged in Yennefer's entrails.  
  
A groan resounded through the peers as they watched Yennefer's pink, tiny holes now oozing cum as the witchers lifted her off their rods and set her back on their feet, the pair panting heavily as their members began to softened after their orgasm. Even as they stood next to her, Yennefer couldn't help but stick her tongue out and lap up some of the cum that was hanging off of their cockheads, giving her a taste of her own ass and juices as she worked her tongue over their lengths. Watching noblewomen's fingers worked themselves into a frenzy as they caught sight of Yennefer performing the lewd act.  
  
"Seems our little performance here drew some attention," Lambert chuckled.  
  
"You got some strength left for another round, Lambert?"  
  
"From pussy to ass?"  
  
The Witcher with long scars on the face nodded slightly.  
  
"Yen, still with us?"  
  
The raven-haired sorceress was still running her tongue over the witchers' re-stiffening cocks, her mind succumbed to the carnal, basic instincts which were captive by the love egg's function. She was completely overwhelmed by her own lust and unable to do anything other than to please them. It was exactly how Yennefer secretly imagined it would go as Eskel laid his hands on her and began to get into new position, forcing her to straddle him lying beneath her.  
  
Eskel started rubbing his cock between Yennefer's tiny cheeks and after a few strokes with her backside, he started poking his dick into her dribbling hole, slick and slimy with cum to make stretching into her ass easy. On the other hand, his eight-inch cock proved to be ready to give her the pleasure she desperately needed again, Yennefer realizing this as his length began spearing into her rear. She made no noise, but her mouth opened and her face contorted into a shocked expression as her ass was spread wide by the heavy penetration.  
  
Yennefer and the witcher became now definitively main attraction of the entire floor as peers of all ranks formed a circle around them and watched with interested expressions while the fingerfucking sessions of their female servants continued without hesitation. Everyone wanted to witness at first hand and in the first line how next round of this lascivious ravishing of the most beautiful woman of this event was going to proceed exactly.  
  
As much as Yennefer writhed and wriggled on Eskel's length, it didn't stop the others from advancing on her, carnality in their eyes. Lambert knelt at the raven-haired sorceress' groin, patting his length against her warm and waiting folds, causing it to make lewd slapping noises. The witcher seemed totally indifferent to the trail of cum that was leading from the butthole, taking it in stride as Lambert lined himself up with Yennefer's petite body.  
  
The head of his cock wedged into Yennefer's still tiny cunt, its massiveness viced front and back once more on a pair of witchers' cocks. As they burrowed into her, Yennefer began rolling and bucking her hips, twisting their lengths deep inside her as she got a feel for their dicks. Eskel now in her front hole started sawing his length in and out of her, matching Yennefer's gait with his own dick.  
  
The raven-haired sorceress was sure she could feel their big tips ramming together inside her, hitting her most sensitive areas and clamping her in place. Even as she sheathed the pair of cocks her front and back, Yennefer watched how her tits jumped out of the cups of her push-up bra due to the hard thrusts of her witchers' bellies and then began bouncing up and down like they were enjoying the exhibitionistic freedom of the momentum.  
  
Soon, Yennefer was worming and bobbing around the two witchers, eager to please as them as thoroughly as possible while relishing the dyad's endowments. Her perfectly shaped body began beading with sweat, the heat of Yennefer's own lust and the warmth of Lambert and Eskel's bodies surrounding her making the whole room seem like it was it was a veritable skelliger sauna. It wasn't long before her beautiful skin was gleaming in the candlelight, drips of her sweat falling off her with every thrust and push that the witchers gave into her.  
  
As Lambert and Eskel worked together, it soon became apparent that they were reaching their respective limits again. For as many whores including Triss as both witchers had had over the years, only Merigold and few of them seemed so eager to milk their cocks dry of their cum like Yennefer was, her hips bucking and her head bobbing around the duo of rods that were being forced into her and making her mind reel with delight.  
  
"Want us to cum inside your little cunt and asshole once more, you dirty slut?!" Eskel asked with a possessive voice.  
  
"Nhnng yesss, fill me up, boys. You and the Goddess herself know I deserve your juicy cum more than Triss, pleeeease!"  
  
"Fuck Yen... Can't... Cumming fuuuck!" Lambert groaned wolfishly from behind.  
  
Both witchers reaching their maximum point of ecstasy in unison, their massive dicks felt like they were going to enter Yennefer's stomach from behind at any moment as their scrotums began to spasm with delight. As Yennefer clenched around their length, they took her thighs in their grasps and mashed her down tight to the base of their big cocks. As the witchers did, the head of their cocks scraped along her inner walls as they traveled to her absolute depths, streaming their seed out all the while as they made sure that Yennefer would be carrying their semen in her entrails and womb for the days to come.  
  
The almost-boiling release roiled up her backside, making Yennefer moan like the sex slave she was portraying for the even and bringing her to her fifth climax of the evening. The moans and shuddering of her body, quivering around the two holdouts in her mouth and cunt, drove the witchers wild as they gave a few more frenetic, bestial thrusts into her to savor what little time they had left to enjoy their fucktoy. They released in almost perfect unison, flooding her top and bottom with their cum that flowed readily into her waiting holes.

* * *

People around applauded and clapped their hands, never seeing a devotion of men trying to please their lady in such incredibly hot way. As much as the audience seemed to take delight out of the scenery, Yennefer was quite grappling with the aftermath of her climax and feelings.  
  
Good and bad ones.  
  
Still lying on Eskel's chest, an unexpected flow of tiredness overwhelmed her while Yennefer watched how Lambert got up, squeezed out the remaining cum of his cock onto her back and slapped across the backside of her spoiled bubble butt what made her cheeks wobble like ofiri pudding. A very tasty, perfect pudding.  
  
"Hey what's that?" The surprised witcher asked after fishing his dick back into his trousers, pointing to something floating in the big puddle of cum beneath Yennefer's leaking holes. It had the size of an egg, its crystalline structure was irregularly blinking before it stopped glowing at all. It seemed to be broken.  
  
Gazing down, Yennefer was still in a sensual frenzy and didn't understand first what Lambert was talking about. As her lilac eyes spotted the sextoy though, her eyebrows arched in shock and surprise. The love egg, which supposed to domesticate her to become the perfect slave by rewarding slutty behavior and keeping her sexual drive at the maximum, was somehow slipped out of her vagina and now out of use, coating in seed and pussy juice.  
  
A sudden dash of panic emerged.  
  
"Yen, is everything alright?" She could hear Eskel's concerned but hollow voice asking before she hopped into the air like stung by a wasp, and an unstoppable wave of awkwardness and disbelief mixed with anxiety and agitation hit her mind with full force, leaving her behind, confused and disoriented. Why? No frigging idea.  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
Yennefer really didn't know, trying to find random eye-contact with people around to make sense of the feelings punching her, but every one of the peers was already returned to his own pleasure. It was like she had become non-existent, or at least felt that way as her hands ran over her aching body, searching for the reasons of her confused feelings. Although her lingerie, stilettos and other things were in good order, including the crystal bug jammed inside her push-up bra, something important was clearly missing.  
  
But what?!  
  
"Hey it looks like the lock of your collar got open too," Lambert stated, picked the dimeritium necklace up off the wooden floor and handed it over to the raven-haired sorceress, having not the slightest clue of how much this circumstance was going to stir her up.  
  
"This... this is not possible... possible... dammit!"  
  
"Everything okay? Here take a sip from this-"  
  
"Lambert?!" Yennefer rushed upon the witcher, eyes panicking and heart throbbing. "When you... we... when... you know..."  
  
Both witchers bandied looks, having the impression she was acting like a madwoman.  
  
"I shagged your ass, Yen?" Lambert smirked.  
  
"No! I mean yes! Stop grinning, both of you! Or you'll regret everything, I swear!"  
  
"Oh, not this again..." Eskel rolled his eyes.  
  
Yennefer ignored the comment. "When you... were behind me, was there someone close or who stood right next to you? Perhaps touched the collar once. Even just for a second. Try to remember, it's important!"  
  
"No, there was no one, the whole time. Would know that. Why? What's going on here?"  
  
Lambert was telling the truth and Yennefer knew because she read his mind. Her magic was back and with it the guilty conscience and the shame about what happened to her and even more what she had done by herself since the first encounter with Netek and from the moment he had collared her.  
  
Now, her memories were boiling up inside her head as her breathing became more frantic by the facts blazing up before her eyes. Due to inexplicable reasons, Yennefer was bearing the brunt of her suppressed emotions which didn't make sense at all. Only just, she was totally clear on her feelings and motives, why she had acted and dealt with things the way she did. And now like a pubescent teenage girl, Yennefer was getting cold feet and thinking woolly thoughts.  
  
The impact felt real, physical. An avalanche she could neither evade nor escape...  
  
_"I freely pretended to be a prostitute, had sex with an entire crew, two redanian soldiers... and, and even animals..."_ Yennefer wished the ground would open and swallow her up. _"Also acted like greatest slut and whore on the continent, and too willingly agreed to get dominated and enslaved by a zerrikanian slavemaster..."_ The wave of shameful feelings reached its peak as she realized her latest actions. _"By the Goddess... Lambert, Eskel..."_  
  
Hands shaky, she braced herself against the wooden wall. True, her conscience was pricking her during the whole time already, but Yennefer felt now as if she woke up from the most depraved dream of her entire life and was forced to realize that her naughtiness was going to lead her to real consequences. Then, as if the first shock seemed to abate, another flashback of guilty pleasure hit her senses.  
  
"Menge..."  
  
"Menge?" Both witchers tossed in together, exchanged confused looks. "Like Caleb Menge?"  
  
Eyes spinning around, Yennefer instantly swept the brimful room for her nemesis, to no avail. The commander seemed to be gone, probably looking for her in other parts of the buildings. At least one positive thing about this situation.  
  
"What kind of trouble are you in Yen? What's going on, dammit?!" Lambert groaned, trying to grab and look into her lilac eyes but Yennefer backed off, emotionally too unstable to let anyone touch her at the moment. Both witchers were at a loss with the raven-haired sorceress' behavior who seemed to go to have a nervous breakdown soon.  
  
"The collar... dimeritium... Netek was an asshole but not a liar... no, this doesn't make sense," the raven-haired sorceress mumbled away to herself, eyes spinning. "The love egg... magic slave contract... I'm missing something here but what?... Unless... No, this can't be... Irene... Irene's experiments... But... No... Unless... Shit!"  
  
[Clap] [Clap] [Clap]  
  
Three heavy claps resounded through the lewd room as someone stepped forward from the crowd, bald and wearing ordinary clothes in yellow and blue collars. As Yennefer looked around, everyone in the room was standing still and not moving anymore, including Lambert and Eskel whose faces remained contorted the same confused way like a second ago. Time stopped running and a dead silent spread over the place when the stranger slowly walked toward her, expression cold but determined. A whiff of danger and mystery was surrounding him. And evil.  
  
"Finally, you get it. Thought you would never figure it out," he said, cold and calculating.  
  
"What the devil-?" Yennefer countered in surprise, voice shaking slightly because of the creepy sight before her eyes. This was powerful magic of the dark sort. "What-- who are you?"  
  
"I am a mangy vagrant. Gaunter O'Dimm, at your service, milady Yennefer of Vengerberg."


	23. Tit for Tat (12b/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer closes a bargain with the famous Master Mirror and lands in an illusion of her past, in the year 1239. While repeating her research with Irene again, Yennefer finds out about the truth of herself and her past more than she is ready to accept first, then appreciates it.
> 
> Tags: No sex, infertility, experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 17, 2018

"Man of Glass..." Yennefer muttered and stepped backward, face pale and eyes tore open. When she was an adept in Aretuza, future sorceresses were able to attend an elective course called 'The sweet kiss of necrophages, cursed beings, spectres, and demons' run by Mistress Irene van Engelsberg, who was, without a doubt, the most distinctive researcher in the field of paranormal activities and supernatural creatures. The provocative hint in the title was intended.  
  
Since the vast majority of the adepts used to enrol for offensive courses, Irene was forced to change the name into something which seemed to sound more attractive, even though the course itself was mainly about the study of the involvement of dead and spectral beings in the continent's history, their so-called bitter-sweet impact on the continent's history Irene like to say. And the famous Master Mirror had left many marks over the last centuries, and none of them was positive or good...  
  
... quite the contrary actually.  
  
"Ah, my humble reputation precedes me, apparently," Gaunter O'Dimm smiled warmly with cold eyes. "But it's not a surprise that Irene's most talented student seems to know me, I guess. She always spoke so highly of you-"  
  
"What have you done to me?!" Yennefer tossed in, voice shaking with frustration and uncertainty, not being sure anymore what of the last twenty-four hours was real and what was a reflection of her imaginations and inner cravings.  
  
"Me?" Gaunter O'Dimm countered calmly but surprised, pointing his index fingers to himself. "What makes you think that I'd have something to do with your situation?"  
  
Yennefer's head fumed, fists doubling. "So your appearance here and now is just a sheer coincidence? Do you take me for an idiot, demon?!"  
  
"Coincidence, never." Gaunter O'Dimm's smile never ceased. His eyes continued to glow icily. "My appearance, if you believe it or not, is actually more of a personal nature.  Unfortunately for both us, it's a question in need of an answer only you possess."  
  
"If you think I'd consider making a pact with you--"  
  
"A pact? What a mean word for a life-changing contract and relationship... Whatever. In this very case, I only have a question for you," Gaunter O'Dimm pointed out and scrutinized Yennefer's motions, who calmed down a little bit and pursed her lips, kept eye-contact and placed her hands on her hips, implicating the counterpart her growing scepticism and deep annoyance. "But I see in your eyes you have a lot more questions than me buzzing in your head."  
  
"I'm not interested, demon. Go. Away!"  
  
"Alright, alright... What if I pay you for the answer to my question with an answer to one question of yours? A so-called quid pro quo business."  
  
"I KNOW what quid pro quo means, demon."  
  
"Then you know too that we'd be equal partners in this affair... But if you don't look for some clarity in your life, then I suppose I should better propose my question to Triss Merigold in Novigrad."  
  
"Triss? No, wait!" Yennefer shouted a little bit of jealousy when she feared he was leaving for sure, then bared her teeth and looked around. He got her, and under any other circumstances, she would have immediately refused Master Mirror's proposal and sent him packing, but not this time, in this most confusing situation of her life.  
  
"Why should Triss hold the answer to a question only I suppose to have?"  
  
"No, no. A deal doesn't work that way, milady. It's always payment before delivery. I have to pay you before I get my reward in return," Gaunter O'Dimm explained, tilted his head forward the way his creepy eyes' sparkle never lost eye-contact. "We better keep the social courtesies of deal-making, don't you think?"  
  
"You think you're so smart, right? Mentioning Triss' name to pique my envy."  
  
"Did it work?" Gaunter O'Dimm smirked devilishly. "Do we have a deal now?"  
  
There was an eerie silence while Yennefer was weighing the pros and cons in her head.  
  
"Three answers, not one. And they have to be given in detailed, believable ways. Simple yes-or-no answers are not allowed. I sincerely and truthfully have to see reason and need to empathize with your answers."  
  
She expected to hear his denial but to her surprise, the Man of Glass only kept smirking and didn't seem to be upset by her poor bargaining skills, even amused as he stepped very close to her and looked squarely into her violet eyes.  
  
"Deal?" Yennefer asked again to make sure she was serious, even though she had millions of questions and three were absolutely not enough.  
  
"Alright. Deal. Your first question. I'm listening."  
  
Being surprised about the quickness of his acceptance, Yennefer didn't know first what to ask than to swallow and take a deep breath. Now she asked herself what his question could be if he was ready to accept her counter proposal this instantly. Her nervousness increased, the seriousness of her situation coming back to her mind once more. Yennefer tried to remember Mistress van Engelsberg's, Irene's lessons about the famous Master Mirror, things a victim had to be aware of if he or she was forced to deal with him.  
  
There were too many.  
  
And Irene's lessons were decades ago...  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Let me think my entire question through first, demon!"  
  
Gaunter O'Dimm chuckled.  
  
"Everything... Everything I've done during the last twenty-four hours, every decision I made and every word I said... I only did because I was under the influence of black magic and the three items containing the potion, collar, and love egg Netek Rivay and Javvar Azol forced upon me... and Irene and I developed together during our studies and experiments to solve the infertility issue of all sorceresses forty-three years ago?"    
  
"Wow. You don't intend to go easy on me right from the beginning."  
  
"You didn't say anything about the complexity of the questions, demon. Deal with it. Or do you like to cancel our deal?"  
  
"I never cancel a deal and I never cheat. You should know that, milady."  
  
While waiting for the answer, Yennefer felt how her heart was throbbing faster and faster by the second, hands getting sweaty and knees shaky, with the unpleasant feeling nagging at her that she hadn't interpreted the signs correctly; the potion, the collar, the love egg, Netek's hints of 'bitches', their 'true purpose' and the patriarchy, and Javvar Azol's slave contract of black magic.  
  
If individually considered, these sexual innuendos and items weren't really conspicuous. If taken all together, however, every word, topic, and object was the product of their studies and findings.  
  
"Interesting question," Gaunter O'Dimm replied, arms crossing behind his back. The raven-haired Sorceress made the impression of someone who lost her roots and at the same time perfectly knew who and what she was and still refused to believe it with all her might. A dark truth of her past she used to forget about and ignore. "And so refreshingly specific."  
  
"And?" Yennefer asked, hoped his answer would be a 'Yes!' with all her heart.  
  
An evil smile crossed once more O'Dimm's pale face.  
  
"I've an idea. Why don't you show both of us the answer to your question?"  
  
Before Yennefer had a chance to ask what the devil he was talking about, the Man of Glass quickly clapped his hands two times in a row and everything in the room including the furniture, walls, and copulating nobles turned upside down and burst into flames, and then vanished into a void of grey and dark colors, the nauseous and biting smell of vaporized human flesh filling her senses. Yennefer felt like her inner organs folded together and large joints painfully clicked one after another.  
  
For a millisecond of eternity, there was only darkness and nothing else.  
  
Only peace.  
  
Love.

* * *

As Yennefer opened her lilac eyes, and the pain and woozy feeling inside her stomach subsided, she caught sight of a beauty, a place she thought she would never see again: Garstang, the palace on the Isle of Thanedd. The walls of the palace were emitting a strong aura and blocking magic interference, thanks to Nina Fioravanti who was a sorceress and a mistress of the forces of the earth elements, working for many years to create the strong aura and anti-magic fields protecting them. People, such as adepts and scholars, merchants and peers were crowding the streets and pursuing their businesses.  
  
Standing on one of the countless terraces, the raven-haired sorceress was reveling in the past, as she turned around and caught sight of the famous magical academy of Aretuza, more specifically the Loxia, the lowest level of Aretuza. It was a huge reception complex for clients and visitors occupying the southeastern foot of the mountain, well known that most visitors to Thanedd Island used to see only Loxia and were not permitted access to the other areas.  
  
Everything looked so real and alive, Yennefer could even get the beautifully sweet scent of the cherry blossoms all around the island. As her head tilted forward, her amazed sight wandered over her outfit of black and white, five-inch heeled boots and black leather, which she remembered being fashion decades ago, in the year 1239.  
  
A strange feeling of shock and nostalgia rushed through Yennefer's petite body of now sixty-six years. _"This must be a magic delusion, a creation, and reflection of my memories and mind. Nothing of what I see and sense here is real! It can't be..."_  
  
"Demon, you had your fun. Now let me out again. Immediately!"  
  
Her yelling draw people's attention, making their heads turn in her direction.  
  
"I know why you brought me here. I'm not interested to go through all this AGAIN!"  
  
Yennefer was close to losing her patience with everyone looking at each other.  
  
"DEMON! I'm serious. If you don't send me back, I WILL K--"  
  
"Yennefer?!" She heard a familiar voice walking from behind and coming closer. As she turned herself, her eyes widened in surprise. It was Radcliffe of Oxenfurt, a mage as well and good friend of her. Later, we were also an advisor to king Demavend III of Aedirn like she was - or going to be yet. However, he was among the reported fatalities of the incident during the coup on Thanedd Island in 1267 when he sided with the North.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Radcliffe asked with confused eyes.  
  
"No one. Just move along and leave me be."  
  
"You're scaring off the people with your crazy show here."  
  
"Who cares about those nitwits and their feelings... Just leave me be!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Radcliffe granted and walked off, and just before he was in the Loxia, Yennefer heard him muttering, "What a crazy bitch of Vengerberg."  
  
Before she could yell something in response, Yennefer heard her stomach growling of hunger, eyebrows raising. _"What the hell is going on here?"_ She thought, little bit panicking at the circumstance. _"How can I be hungry in a magic illusion? This is not possible!"_  
  
"Yenna? What are you doing here? I thought we'll meet each other in my personal quarters?" Another familiar voice resounded through the air, this time coming from the entrance of the Loxia.  
  
"Iry..." Yennefer uttered at the sight of her former best friend.  
  
"Radcliffe told me you'd be standing here and talking to yourself... Is everything alright?" Irene asked, worried. "You're so pale, and you're shivering, by the Goddess. Did you see a ghost or something?"  
  
Yes, she literally did.  
  
Her.  
  
"I-I d--"  
  
"You can tell me when we're in my room. Come on. I'll teleport us."  
  
Even as Yennefer tried to say something, Irene grasped her arm, opened a portal and dragged her into. One moment later,  they were already standing inside a room the raven-haired sorceress thought she would never see again, surrounded by bookshelves, vials, and plants. Irene's private chamber was parted in four places; a bedroom, a guest room, a kitchen, and a living room containing three large couches, a round table in the middle of it, and worktable at the end. Pictures of monsters such as fiends and necrophages were hanging on all sides.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Yenna?" Irene asked from her own little kitchen nearby. "Or maybe a drink. Orange juice, tea, wine-"  
  
"Wine sounds perfect to me." Yennefer made herself comfortable on one of the designer couches, crossing her legs sideways and bracing her back.  
  
After a short moment, Irene tottered into the room on her five-inch heels and handed over a glass of wine and a wooden table full of assorted cheese slices and cold meat. "Here, my love. Wine from Nazair, vintage 1203, and exquisite veal the way you like them."  
  
"Thank you, Iry, for everything." Yennefer's eyes moistened as both bandied looks. Even if all this was an illusion, the urge to embrace her best friend became so strong that she gave herself up to the idea and hugged and squeezed her. Irene's heartbeat was real as much as her counter-reaction of pressing her closer.  
  
"Oh, my ugly one." Irene caressed her back. "You don't wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  
Yennefer wished the tears from her eyes and smiled again, decided to tell nothing to her former best friend. If this world was the specific kind of illusion she was taking it for, then it made no sense saying something to people around her. Since she couldn't be absolutely sure, however, Yennefer decided to wait and see what was going to happen yet. There was a reason for the Master Mirror' sending here.  
  
"Just missed you, you know."  
  
"You don't wanna tell me the truth, then," Irene smiled back warmly. "Yenna, what are you plotting again?"  
  
"Oh, many things, actually. How to seize the temerian crown, how to sell Aretuza out from under your nose..."  
  
"You humor is flawless as ever. Now I really know you are up to something."  
  
Both sorceresses laughed and took a sip from their glasses.  
  
"So why did you want to see me so urgently, Irene? Thought you were on an excursion to study creatures in Ofir," Yennefer asked, trying to say the same things like last time.  
  
"I was, and I found something you're gonna like to know."  
  
Yennefer forgot how beautiful and classy her former best friend was, her blue eyes and red lips stealing other women's show in no time. With her height of five feet ten and only one hundred thirty-nine pounds, she was towering over and outclassing every other sorceress on the continent, making them envious of her long, shiny legs and crispy butt while always wearing exquisite and sexy outfits from Passionata and other very expensive labels only a few people on the continent afford.  
  
When Yennefer was an adept, she had learned a lot of fashion and makeup by watching Irene who was her professor at that time. There was no day where she didn't look perfect, and like how she showed off her long, toned frame in a form-fitting get-up that clung to her curves. Her outfit was amazing, as Irene rocked a black jacquard knit long-sleeved top with a matching skirt from the Resort 1240 collection from Passionata. The silhouette was so sexy on the blond sorceress while the print made it pop for her early morning appearance.  
  
While the form-fitting, clinging silhouette was even a bit sexier than Irene used to wear, considering she has an affinity for crop tops seeing her rock this hot came as no surprise. Irene complimented the ensemble with a pair of bold red platform pumps which added a refreshing pop of color to the outfit, and Yennefer knew that red was her favorite color after all. As always, Irene looked so sophisticated, matching her pointy pumps to her signature red lip while wearing her hair straight with her bangs framing her face, making her entire look pure perfection, an angel's similitude through and through...  
  
... and Yennefer's girlhood idol.  
  
Her former best friend's beauty and exquisite trendiness even induced a very famous seeress of the academy to pass a comment which spread through the wizardly world: 'You look exactly like the famous, twenty-eight-year-old singer and songwriter from this other world'. No one knew who the seeress was talking about, but her reaction was enough to linger in the people's memory.  
  
"You want more wine?" Irene asked and sat down next to her, left arm leaning on the couch while crossing her legs, smiling.  
  
"The news are so bad, huh?" Yennefer joked.  
  
"Actually too good to not get drunk with joy."  
  
"And what is it now? Don't keep me in suspense here, Irene."  
  
"Remember when you asked me for help in regard to your... wish?"  
  
Yennefer acted the ignorant.  
  
"You know, for my research about species which are threatened with extinction, I have surveyed many mating rituals and sex practices so far. After the last excursion to Ofir, I've come to new findings that could be used to solve your problem, Yenna."  
  
"Really?" She asked with fake curiosity. "I mean how?"  
  
Irene handed over a roll of paper. "Since I've concentrated my research to get more information about the creatures copulation acts, I've also surveyed different species' reproductive organs and found out that some species share these same one feature; ALL females and males have perfectly healthy reproductive organs, even though they are hundreds of years old. And the female desert trolls I had the chance to dissect in Ofir were seven hundred fifty years old and had no atrophied ovaries including other physical constraints," Irene explained fully of excitement. "Their reproduction capabilities were and still are in perfect state. It's amazing, right?"  
  
Yennefer drunk the whole glass in her hand and then refilled it to the rim, remembered how overwhelmed she was when she heard Irene's news the first time and tried to act as much enthusiastic as possible. "How is this possible?"  
  
"I carried out more specific tests and tried to get to the bottom of it. Don't know perfectly how yet, but the key lies inside the creatures' metabolism system and own magic energy flow which naturally runs through every cell of their bodies similar to ours. These two elements seem to make them immune against ALL natural impacts such as aging, and yes, sterility too."  
  
Slugging down the wine all at once, Yennefer locked her lilac eyes on the roll of paper. Although she was gone through all this already, the imagination of getting pregnant and conceiving children stung her like the last time.  
  
"That's not even all, Yenna," Irene added. "I've found out that all female monsters' wombs and ovaries have actually the same consistency in terms of flexibility and adaptability like ours."  
  
"But this would mean that..."  
  
"Yes, theoretically speaking of course, and since we sorceresses share so many biological and magic similarities, we should be able to adapt these abilities... Yet we need to conduct further and more advanced research. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, it's just... I never thought the solution for our sterility problem would lie in the creatures own reproduction biology. It's unbelievable," Yennefer lied.  
  
"After two decades of simple data gathering, I'm just glad I've reached a point where I can make more assumptions and draw further conclusions."  
  
"I assume you haven't told anyone anything yet?"  
  
"No. Why should I? I don't have here anything concrete and the slightest word of it would turn the Board of Sorceresses against me before I could say 'Bugger off, bitches!'" Irene uttered and chuckled together with her. "And we both know that even if I had something specific and academically reliable here, Tissaia and Philippa would undertake all possible measures to destroy it. And then I'd be forced to bitchslap and put them over my knee."  
  
Both laughed once more.  
  
Yennefer always liked Irene's bluntness and candor. In contrast to other mistresses at the academy, she treated her students with respect and kindness, regardless of their stand and situation. Instead of leaving the adepts alone with their problems and giving the cold shoulder, Irene spoke to them, helped with private tutoring, motivated them to never give up and praise them for doing things right. She always acted like a good mother than an egocentric, grim and smart-aleck mistress treating them in a lofty manner.  
  
After her suicide attempt soon after admission to the academy, Yennefer remembered vividly that it was Irene who came up immediately after it to her and put her arm around her, whispered her that everything was going to be okay from now on, that she was there for her, no matter what and despite all politics and rules, and then kissed her forehead and cradled her the way her real mother never did.  
  
This was the first time in her life Yennefer felt existent, loved...  
  
However, what the students and people appreciated about her character, the other mistresses did absolutely not, especially Philippa who was her all-time archnemesis and, how Irene described her more likely, one slimy pimple on her perfect butt. Even though both powerful sorceresses were at the same age, they were poles apart in terms of gender roles and family portrait.  
  
Unlike the vast majority of the sorceresses at Aretuza, Irene was a strong advocate of traditional gender roles, femininity, marriage, and **polygamy**. She had nothing against people having the opposite view but held the firm belief that for a working, healthy society and for all children's sake, all women and men on the continent had to stay loyal to their biological roots and accepts their roles given by **nature** itself.  
  
What did Irene intend to exactly say by that?  
  
Simply put, she was seeing monogamy, a practice of being married and having sex with only one partner at a time, as an unnatural, misogynistic, and antisocial nonsense that especially reduced women to an object of bartering for family politics by robbing them of their personal freedom and forcing them to **put** their own biological and sexual needs to breed as much healthy offsprings as possible **before** the social policy.  
  
For Irene, monogamy was only a romantic construct to lure women into falsely believing that their lives were safer, more stable, and easier with only one spouse. However, it was often the main reason for domestic violence, oppression, rape, sexual dissatisfaction, incest, and unfaithfulness. Because of what some old men and women in frocks - the Church of Fire and the Temple of Melitele - were considering and preaching to be right, people would have been forcing themselves to a way of living they actually and biologically didn't want but must to.  
  
Irene was totally convinced that polygamy, a form of marriage in which a man as the head of the family could have more than one wife at the same time **if wanted to** , was the right and natural type of family. Polygamy would promote individual rights and freedom by giving women chance to choose the males with the best genes and financial capacities, no the ones their parents deemed right. Polygamous relationships would also remove a lot of the stresses and strains that came with bringing new children into the world and family, which would be the best marital structure for the **support** and **empowerment of women** by far.  
  
And at the same time, polygamy would demand more from men, forcing them to constantly improve themselves and learn how to be patient, reliable and strong leaders of their communities. Men would need to learn to value female counterparts and not to take them for granted or see them as property. Polygamy would change the view men had on prostitutes, single mothers, and widows by helping them to find a way into a stable and protected environment of families again.  
  
As if this extreme opinion wasn't controversial enough in an environment full of feminists, so-called social justice amazons, and infertile witches, Irene went one step further by claiming that women who sought to be equal with men would lack ambition. There would be biological reasons why humans, dwarfs, gnomes, and elves had only two genders, and the holy institution of marriage was their socially and ritually recognized union.  
  
A man would lead, provide and protect his female and children, helping her to flourish and be happy. A wife, in return, would support him, give him cheerful companionship, console him and admire him. She was a mother to his children and ensured that his home was a peaceful haven for him to come home to and recover. Men and women were biologically made for each other with neither being inferior nor superior. In Aretuza, Irene strongly stated that all mistresses should stop planting misandrist lies in their adepts and students' minds, and tell them the truth...  
  
... that we, sorceresses, needed the men. And the men needed us. Period.  
  
After this statement came out of Irene's lips, centuries ago before Yennefer was actually born, Philippa tried to expel her from the Brotherhood of Sorcerers and the academy for the rest of her life. She accused her of double standards and misogyny. Irene, in return, accused Philippa of an antisocial personality disorder and feminism and turned the tables by bringing forward evidence proving Philippa's secret plotting in the redanian and koviri peerage behind the Brotherhood's back.  
  
All at once, it was Philippa's future which was at stake, the political mess causing her to withdraw all her actions against Irene to not risk getting expelled in her place instead. As Yennefer asked her once how she had gotten to this information, her blond mistress replied with a devilish smile: 'I didn't. It was **my husband**. Just because a woman doesn't wear a ring, Yenna, it doesn't mean she can't be in a marriage and in love with **her man**.'.  
  
Yennefer adored like a living Goddess of emancipation and femininity until today.

* * *

After both sorceresses talked with each other, they decided to get to the bottom of Irene's findings. For Yennefer, it was extremely strange to live through all these things again. As it seemed to her, everything was running pretty normal, especially time.  
  
Unlike other magic fantasy worlds, however, the one Gaunter O'Dimm dungeoned her was totally unusual and if it's like the same she was going to use for their research later as well, more powerful than everything she had ever seen in her life.  
  
Over the next days, Yennefer stayed at Aretuza and tried to act normal, seeking for any anomalies in the illusion but didn't find any. It became even stranger as she met people she hadn't seen or heard of. Under normal circumstances, an illusion was built upon the main captive's memories and mind, therefore filled with entities she remembered to speak and deal with and the logical interdependencies that comes with it. Simply explained, when the illusion was running in a place like an academy, then her mind's subconscious was logically assuming that there had to be students, mistresses, classes, schedules as well.  
  
If there was a sun, there had to be a day-and-night cycle.  
  
If there was a cart, it had to have four wheels and so forth.  
  
Therefore, every world of illusion was always as consistent and real as its captive was ready to take for it. And that was the fact about this illusion Yennefer was so amazed and scared of at the same time. This very illusion of the Master Mirror seemed to bend the magical rules of illusions in a way they became obsolete. In other words; she wasn't the one who controlled the end of the duration but the illusion did itself.  
  
As Yennefer made this assumption, panic overcame her for few minutes. Even though she knew why the demon had sent here, the entire story's beginning and ending of the research lasted twenty-two years. Twenty-two years in real time. But Yennefer didn't want to sit in this illusion for so long...  
  
_"I knew there had to be a catch..."_ She thought. _"You're so stupid, Yen."_  
  
For that reason, the raven-haired sorceress made a final decision. Since she knew what the big issues and challenges were in the first place, she had to skip them and accelerate the research the way it was finished much quicker. The only problem was that she and Irene never solved the infertility issue, actually...  
  
Perhaps, the Master Mirror sent her for that very reason, so she could end the research and solve the infertility problem of all sorceresses once and for all.  
  
But what had all this to do with her question?  
  
Confusion over confusion...

* * *

 

Yennefer's violet eyes were locked on her personal diary, fingers skimming over the brushstrokes of her own handwriting. Counting the year 1242, whole three years after her first arrival in the illusion, she and Irene made great progress in their secret research to find a cure for the sorceresses' infertility, even though the acclimatization for Yennefer lasted very long and was harsh in many perspectives, especially of sexual sort.  
  
Like going cold turkey on sexual desires and rough, merciless anal pounding, the raven-haired sorceress went through countless nights of self-punishment and sweaty masturbation in Irene's guest room she bunked in for the duration of the research.  
  
The very first days were the worst, as Irene knocked on the third day on her door in the middle of the night. Fingers still pressing against her pristine clit, Yennefer startled up and fell off her bed, trying immediately to hide any signs of the lewd, soggy scene.  
  
"Yen? Can I come in?!"  
  
"Why, what's the matter?  
  
"I've here something for you."  
  
"Can it not wait till morning? I'm trying to sleep here..."  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
Yennefer grunted, adjusted her nighty and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Alright, come in!"  
  
Irene slowly opened the door and stepped in, holding a golden casket in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you so late but..." The blond bombshell sat down next to her. "I'm not able to take all your panting and moaning anymore, you know."  
  
Cheeks running red like a tomato, Yennefer was speechless for a moment.  
  
"I don't want to know why you torturing yourself and your little... Yen so much..."  
  
Yennefer was a sixty-six-year-old woman, now feeling like a fourteen teenage girl when her mother had caught her in the act of masturbating herself. It was embarrassing and beautiful at the same time, experiencing her motherly best girlfriend in such way.  
  
She really had missed her.  
  
"Iry?! I'm not a girl anymore!... It's just complicated."  
  
"Alright. If it's just that, then you'll like this. Open it."  
  
Eyebrow's arching in surprise, the raven-haired sorceress took out a princess butt plug made of stainless steel, having a tapered tip for easy insertion, a narrow neck for the body to grip with a violet diamond, and a wide base to ensure it didn't move further into the anus then wanted. It was gorgeous and something she really needed now.  
  
"It's an extremely useful sex toy to deal with your urges the way they don't hinder you during your daily life. I'm using one too," Irene explained lovely. "This one I've bought especially for you, my ugly one."  
  
Yennefer didn't know how to react than to hug her.  
  
"Thank you, Iry."  
  
"Yet it doesn't replace a twelve inch, big, fat cock, of course," Irene winked with a smirk.  
  
"You are voracious!" Yennefer chuckled girlishly and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have no idea, my love." Irene continued to smirk and before she went out, turned herself to her and added, "Now I can finally find some sleep again. Good night."  
  
Yennefer shook her head, still grinning. "Night."  
  
Even though the whole way of sexual abstinence was filthy and brutal, Yennefer managed after a year to get in control of her primal urges and to focus herself on the project. Thanks to the butt plug, of course.  
  
And what were the main issues regarding the infertility problem of the sorceresses?  
  
As widely known and proved by many scientists, every woman's reproductive capacity was based on two elements.  
  
Firstly, the **pituitary gland** located at the base of the brain, which was secreting hormones that acted on several glands and the ovaries, which in turn produced other hormones as well. Secondly, the **ovaries** themselves, small glandular organs about the shape and size of an almond located on opposite sides of the uterus in the pelvic cavity and attached to the uterus, which possessed the role in producing the female sex hormones and gametes that got fertilized to form embryos.  
  
Life.  
  
With sorceresses, these two key elements of fertility were either altered or atrophied. A **recovery** or **magic regeneration** wasn't possible, the condition permanent. To put it simply, the goal of their secret research was to change these definite facts by finding similarities between the sorceresses and the creatures spread all over the continent.  
  
So it happened that quickly after comparing Irene's existing data and studies, they came to the conclusion that they needed more **empirical data** to confirm existing theories to useful facts. To get such empirical data, both needed real-time analyses of female and male **human beings** and **creatures** and their coexistence and mating processes.  
  
Since the Board of the Sorceresses at Aretuza would have never allowed them to bring monsters to the academy or run the greatest whorehouse in the history of the continent, they went further by the creation of an illusion in which both parties had to live together. After establishing a portal in Irene's bedroom leading to an unknown cave hidden beneath the ground of the academy and furnishing it to a laboratory.  
  
To get the unbiased and comparable data, Yennefer chose the radical and totally forbidden idea to magically create an illusion like the one she was inside right now but of much bigger size, a continent to be more accurate, which resembled the early days where human beings lived in caves and chased their preys with wooden clubs and spears. Placed in different areas and relieved of their memories, the groups of species would live and evolve in a natural way, and constantly provide them with the data they were looking for. The same went for all the creatures, of course.  
  
When Irene heard about it, her blue eyes gaped wide open in shock and amazement - like the first time. And what was the catch?  
  
To magically create such a fictional world in size of a continent, Irene - as an archmistress of black magic consisting of demonology, necromancy, and artefact compression - needed three things: A population of **thousand people and hounded creatures** with the equal number of men and women including humans, dwarfs, elves, and gnomes, a very **large cave** of one hundred thousand square yards, **black magic** allowing them to capture the test subjects' souls and trap them into soul gems. When the test subjects' died, it was possible to reanimate them by deflecting and planting their souls into new bodies.  
  
A totally forbidden and inhuman procedure.  
  
The part with the black magic was relatively easy to apply, the other things not. In reality, they puzzled their head over those things for several months. In this illusion, however, Yennefer came straight to the point once more. The problem with the cave wasn't its size - which was an easy snap - but the fact that they had to literally set up the greatest **megascope** someone had ever built, use egg-shaped **crystals** the size of her own head, and draw the largest **pentagram** in the history of modern magic, was a challenge on its own, not to mention of the costs coming in addition with the necessary shielding of the entire cave with **dimeritium** tiles to prevent any leak of magic energy.  
  
With all these things together they could bring a magic **singularity** which was the portal and shell of the world and **illusion** they lovely called Westworld. This way, they were able to gather data without coming into contact with the test subjects in any way, or negatively influence their decisions and behaviors. The one thing that mattered at the end was to ensure that the primary impulse of all the test subjects' actions was based on their genes, not on social restrictions or anything else.  
  
But in that case, the entire project would have definitely gotten too expensive and practically inapplicable for both of them.  
  
So, who was going to help them with all these things?  
  
The logical demanded that Yennefer and Irene needed an investor, someone who was so wealthy that he could provide them with all the creatures and humans they needed, and who was discreet and not of the community of mages. In other words, Irene's secret **man** and **husband**.  
  
Irene never told her his name or what he was doing, only that he had agreed to support them by providing human capital and a fund without a withdrawal limit. Yennefer always assumed he must have been a sorcerer as well since they were already together for three centuries, and respected her wish to keep his true identity hidden.  
  
Even from her.  
  
In this illusion, Yennefer just left it that way. During her time in the reality, however, she went to the next bank store of the Vivaldis in Gors Velen and asked the bank manager to pay her off the entire sum of the fund. The bank manager told her with a husky voice that they would only have two million crowns in their bank vaults at the moment. If this wouldn't be enough, she only needed to give them two more days, so they were able to collect their liquid assets from other stores in the region as well.  
  
In the total sum of thirty-eight million crowns.  
  
Like it just happened yesterday, Yennefer remembered vividly how her hands had shaken at the thought of having so many crowns in her own possession. Later, she found out that the fund itself was a special financial construct called fund-of-funds owned by different companies and organizations, but unfortunately by no specific names.  
  
Yennefer didn't give up so easily.  
  
During an entire week, she visited several bank stores on the entire continent and tried to let her pay off as much cash of the fund as possible. In the end, she stopped doing this by _one hundred sixty-three million crowns_ , a value five times higher than Novigrad's domestic annual earnings.  
  
This was the very moment when Yennefer realized why Irene must have been able to afford this kind of living standard she used to present the world. Even Karl Rhyst, an owner of a dimeritium mining and shipping company, was known to be the continent's richest man and in possession of perhaps thirty million crowns. So, whoever was standing at the end of this fund's food chain, was obviously in a league by himself.  
  
Yennefer never told Irene something about her findings in terms of her husband, of course. And since the plan was to make sure that the money was there when they needed it, Yennefer left it be that way and boosted their project by buying all the necessary things they desperately needed.  
  
And as impossible the whole plan sounded, Irene's secret husband was able to provide them with all the things they were in need of, including the part with one hundred creatures and thousands of so-called 'volunteers', women and men who signed off a contract of their own free will to contribute to this project. During their time in Westworld, they and their families get compensated for absence and possible risks of death.  
  
With all things and factors being in place, both were able to finally the establish the illusion and run the first cycle after adding the human and animal test subjects to the world. A cycle was precisely five thousand years long, in their time. In the real world, one iteration lasted only seventy-two hours. The magic term for this method bore the name 'time compression', which was a derivation from the art of artifact compression.  
  
After only two months, they had already gathered information about sixty civilizations and hundred thousand years of time, having more data in terms of reproduction, social behavior and evolution, and biological anthropology than anyone could have ever imagined before. Every new cycle produced new results including new nations, societies, political systems, and historical outcomes.  
  
The same went for the creatures which always seemed to find their place in the world and ways to survive by breeding strong babies and marking their territories. Monsters were an essential factor and part of every ecosystem. In the cycles in which people simply wiped the monsters out from the world, the technological and social advance decreased significantly.  
  
One of the reasons lay in the proven fact that human beings needed the creatures in perspectives of danger, science, and philosophy to grow and reflect their own existence in relation to theirs. Without them, the comprehension of magic never gained a significant foothold and no research of the magic art commenced in any cycle.  
  
At the very moment, these findings were confirmed, Irene leaped for joy and smiled from one ear to the other the whole month long. Apart from her social beliefs, she was known to be a firm advocate of the highly controversial hypothesis that every species of magic origin was part of the natural balance and food chain. All species' were in equilibrium if they learned to live with the monsters and accepted them as part of the environment.  
  
They were also able to confirm the theory with the wombs' consistency and answer the question how female creatures could get hundreds of years old and still conceive children; by using the magic energy flow inside their bodies to **burn** every and each sperm's energy value in their wombs. In return, the released energy **regenerated** their atrophied cells, a process triggered by a special hormone sorceresses didn't possess anymore.  
  
A wonder of nature and magic.  
  
And they learned too that the male mating partners were reacting to the body temperature as a result of the hormone release affecting the **pituitary gland** and the extrinsic secretion of **pheromones** as a result of the **females' ovulating cycle** , the smell of her **vaginal lubrication** to be more precisely.  
  
This was the perfect time when Yennefer decided to attend the problem with infertility, the actual purpose of their entire research, and developed two things which should help to replicate the process and solve the sterility once and for all times.  
  
In the beginning, the female test subject had to drink this **potion**. It was meant to initiate the first wave of endorphins by deceiving the body of being now in a state of ovulation with the skin secreting pheromones by sweat and excessive vaginal lubrication - sweet and fruity pussy juices. Between two and five hours after drinking the potion, the female test subject has to put on this **magic collar** as well. It was meant to affect the **pituitary gland** and boost the hormone cycle and sex drive in a sustained manner.  
  
To copy the semen burning process, however, they needed to go one heavy step further by turning the pentagram around, reversing the polarity of the magic flow into its opposite and expanding the two items by another one, a **love egg**. Its purpose was to keep the female test subject's horniness at the highest level possible and her magic energy flowed steadily. Without it, they weren't able to initiate the regeneration process by the black magic.  
  
Both were cock-a-hoop when the regeneration of the first sorceress' ovaries worked. Unfortunately, it worked just in the beginning. The regeneration progress stopped and even regressed after some time again. A heavy setback for both sorceresses spoiled by so much success lately.  
  
After some investigation, they came to the conclusion that a sorceress was depending on actually three things in order to regain full reproductive capacity: A constant flow of cum, a constant brimming womb, and most importantly sperm of high quality. In other words, they had to tempt the affected test subjects to have more sex, a lot more. Only this way they could keep the regeneration process going.  
  
One more time, Irene and Yennefer were delirious with joy to see their experiment and research taking such an important step forward. In only three years in this illusion, they achieved more than in thirteen years in the real world.  
  
And this was a very good thing.  
  
To collect to more useful data about sorceresses, they even increased the entire population from thousand to ten thousand test subjects by adding nilfgaardian, ofiri, zerrikanian, skelliger men and women into the world as well.  
  
The key word was **slavery** , and neither Yennefer nor Irene was proud of it.  
  
As if this wasn't disgraceful enough, they increased the number of sorceresses in Westworld by magic-gifted girls who were rejected to join the academy, exmatriculated or failed, including seasoned magicians who were living as healers, witches, and seers all over the continent. Additionally, Yennefer manipulated some mature sorceresses' love eggs in the magic academy as well, only a few at the beginning to not attract too much attention, especially Philippa who was in control of the RIT, Reverse Indoctrination Program.  
  
How did they manage to deceive the bitchy Lady Owl?  
  
Since Irene was still a professor at the academy, she bypassed the black magical connection between the love eggs and its crystals, and override the properties. The manipulation itself was only higher intensity which brought the adepts unbridled orgasms in unwanted and public situations, and since they couldn't complain and risk to get kicked out of the academy, many girls were trying to endure the pleasure the whole day and week long.  
  
After some short time, Irene addressed these poor girls and insinuated herself into their confidence, gave them a chance to deal with these challenges in better and pleasurable way helping them to cool off again. The affected adepts had no idea about their love eggs' true reason of malfunction, being teleported into Westworld too with the only difference in comparison with the slaves that their memories were remaining intact, and they returned back to their classes again when time had come.  
  
To preempt possible brain damage, both sorceresses configured these items and made sure that they deactivated themselves at the very moment when the level of horniness, satisfaction, and daily ovary regeneration had reached its peak. Those who took their collar and love egg off after their session went involuntarily through a short crisis of conscience, confusion, and disorientation, a natural reaction to the disturbed pituitary gland and the hormone cycle.  
  
A fact Yennefer had totally forgotten about and now hated more than ever...  
  
Shortly afterward, it became clear once more that the purity of all the men's semen wasn't going to suffice to fully recover the fertility. The project's progress stagnated again and the problem seemed to be highly based on the sperm quality itself, respectively the gene pool. Recently entering the six hundred's cycle, Irene and Yennefer found out that the zerrikanian and ofiri men had the most potent semen and genes, not because of the skin color but the inherent preference of tribal societies and systems.  
  
According to the aggregated data, it was statistically provable that in patriarchal societies and nations, women's fertility and happiness were the highest and the men's potency the best. The contrary involved societies and nations in which women's individual rights were existing or high, their access to political and nonpolitical positions given, and fertility rate low or even missing.  
  
Yennefer watched once more how Irene, radiant with happiness, danced with joy until she could catch her again. It was her best friend's most controversial hypothesis, and she achieved to academically and statistically prove it, its meaning a mass destruction bomb that could call everything into question what Board of Sorceresses, Philippa, believed in. Regardless of how morally questionable the entire research was, they could never ignore such profound results. A leak, even the slightest, had the potential to ignite a political firestorm in the magic academy none of them would survive.  
  
And that was exactly what happened in the reality.  
  
On the first day of May in 1252, Yennefer's birthday, their entire project came out like a bomb and was revealed to the public. On that day, only Irene was in the laboratory and surveying their research, unaware of humiliation coming up to her. Yennefer was far away at the meeting with the royal council in Vengerberg, visiting king Demavend III and his dimwit of aristocrats. As she heard what happened in Aretuza, she immediately teleported herself to Irene's personal chamber, but it was already too late.  
  
How did Philippa and Board of Sorceresses find out?  
  
Pretty easily if considering the circumstances.  
  
An ordinary adept snitched on them, told the Board about the research and Westworld. Headed by Philippa, the mob consisting of Tissaia and the other sorceresses immediately used the portal in Irene's bedroom and teleported themselves down to the main hall and laboratory. To their utmost surprise though, they didn't find anything. No megascope, no reverse pentagram, no singularity to another world, no research, no collars, no potions, no love eggs, no dimeritium tiles. Nothing. A clean as a whistle one hundred thousand square yards cave, with the only exception of remaining eighty-seven horny adepts spread all over the place, masturbating and licking each others' pussies and tits like there were no tomorrow.  
  
Philippa fumed with rage and took Irene to task and made an example of her by trotting out the most devilish lies, destroying her academic career and life by accusing her of getting it on with creatures they found in her private room; a nekker, a baby basilisk, and kikimore.  
  
Irene's pets.  
  
During the whole time, while they were razing her private chamber to the ground and burning all the innocent creatures alive, Yennefer remembered how her best friend remained totally silent, cold and distant. Her eyes didn't move like her posture and motions. As Yennefer found the moment and the courage to say something, Irene suddenly starred at her with her piercing blue eyes, ordering her to keep her mouth shut, and then smirked at her with a following wink.  
  
Even in her darkest moment, Irene could only think about protecting her.  
  
Her ugly one.  
  
Yennefer remembered the very moment when Irene finally honored Philippa with her attention before she was kicked out for good and told her, "Phil, you were always a worthless lesbian horse cock lover and the filthiest crack whore of the continent. And next time when we meet each other, I will personally make sure that everyone will see you that way forever."  
  
And then, Irene spat on Philippa's face and teleported herself off without giving her lesbian nemesis a way to counter. Over the next years, Yennefer tried to locate and find her motherly girlfriend, to no avail. A few years later, she heard that Irene had found a new investor to proceed with her 'inhuman' experiments, which was total bullshit of course since she had her super-rich and powerful husband on her side.  
  
It didn't change the circumstance that people kept talking and telling lies about her. During all those years, Irene never contacted her, and after meeting Geralt and especially Ciri, Yennefer totally gave up the idea to ever see her best friend again. The entire infertility problem persisted like Yennefer's wish to become a mother. Without the financial power though, she let an attempt go at that.  
  
All this happened in the real world.  
  
Everything from now on was completely new to her and happened for the first time.

* * *

 

In the illusion in 1242, Yennefer took extraordinary precautions to make sure that none of those little spoiled brats of adepts was able to talk to anyone without their explicit knowledge. Funnily, their anthropological findings didn't stop there.  
  
Using the data of more than thousand dead civilizations, Irene was able to correlate the men's potency and sperm quality with the women's fertility capabilities and to make a sociodemographic profiling, subdivided all human beings into personality types. A sweet chuckle escaped Yennefer's lips when Irene gave her the abstract of her findings. Nonetheless, the results were as much revealing as those before.  
  
The findings were showing that there were actually existing three most important types of men and women, consisting of alphas, betas, and gammas.  
  
The **gamma man** was mostly an introvert trying to get his voice heard. He had intelligence but he was not close to an Alpha or beta male. In fact, he was something in-between. In the society, they were the ones who will just nod their heads to everything their superiors had to say and the ones who never said what they actually think about something. A man like this lacked self-esteem and enjoyed being alone, and when he fell in love, he used to be too blind to see when a woman took advantage of him and he would have rather lived deceived than leaving her.  
  
The most important characteristic of a **gamma female** was that she liked to be caught. But only a man strong enough could make her settle down and start a family together. A woman like this was always collaborative and ready to help. If someone wanted to rock her world, he needed to be a really strong man or she wasn't even going to look at you. A Gamma woman knew that she needed a man to complete her and she stuck to that rule, knew her worth so she was going to settle for a man who deserved her.  
  
The **beta man** was seen as good as the Alphas but with more emotions and feelings. Beta guys were all those nice guys who women wanted to meet and marry one day. They were the kind of guys women preferred to have kids with and felt that they could be their best friend and their lover at the same time. He felt comfortable enough to go out with his friends and to have a good time but when it came to talking, he wasn't quite sure that he could do that. All in all, a Beta man is more down to earth than an Alpha male and it used to be much easier to form a stable relationship with him.  
  
A **beta female** was like the good sister of an Alpha female. She was the one who did all those things that nobody else wanted to do and somehow she always got less attention than an Alpha female. The Beta female was reliable, a good friend and a good listener. She could be sometimes passive-aggressive and think that it was better if she didn't react like she felt because in that way she could prevent fights. Women like this often didn't think that they are attractive and were really anxious about competing with other women, so they tended to end up with someone they weren't really in love because they didn't want to be alone.  
  
The **Alpha male** was the most desirable man of all, the one who was good-looking, the leader of the pack, a poison for all women and the one who ran his business so well that all of his business partners were jealous of him. A man like this is a born leader, so when he spoke, the rest of the people around him kept their mouths shut. He was used to be always at the center of attention and when he was talking, people looked like someone put a spell on them. If a man like this saw a woman he was attracted to, he didn't hesitate to approach her immediately, not giving her any chance or time to refuse him. From a man like this, people were always hearing some cute pick-up lines making any woman fall for him. Because that was the only way women used to fall for guys like this.  
  
**Alpha women** had beauty, charm, intelligence and knew how to handle difficult situations very well and their worth. Such a woman was just fine being on her own and was always bossy and sarcastic but also progressive and loyal. The rest of the women used to look at her like she was a living Goddess. An alpha woman was someone who thought with her own head, not really listening to what other people had to say. Also, she was used to be very emotional beneath her cold exterior and never revealed her true face if not necessary. A woman like this had been hurt before and that was why she didn't want to let people do it to her again. So, she usually remained peaceful beneath her mask of a strong and sometimes cynical woman and didn't get intimidated by strong guys, telling them what she thought, no matter the circumstances. A woman like this was born, not made. The perfect mother and first concubine of an alpha man and his tribe.  
  
"Sounds anything familiar to you, sweetheart?" Irene asked lovely as Yennefer read the last word to her.  
  
"No... nothing," the raven-haired sorceress expressed with fake seriousness, suppressing a cheesy smirk.  
  
"Nice try, Yenna." Irene gave little touch with the side of her shoulder to hers.  
  
"Say, what is your husband's personality type then, Iry?"  
  
"Guess what!"  
  
"A gamma boy?" Yennefer joked.  
  
"A gamma boy with a fortune of two hundred million crowns?... No, I don't think so."  
  
The raven-haired sorceress' lilac eyes gaped open, somewhat shocked.  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. Or did you really think he wouldn't get wind of your actions?" Irene chuckled sweetly. "But to be honest, he expected you to do this."  
  
"I hope I didn't cause you any trouble, Iry. I was just curious, you know."  
  
"Trouble?" Irene chuckled again. "Yenna, I was surprised you didn't take some money and went shopping at the next Passionata store. If you ask me, my ugly one, you're wearing the same stuff too often. And you could really need some new boots and bias cut skirt, and don't let me say something about your lingerie... A crime against fashion."  
  
"Excuse me that I've tried to bring forward our little secret research here, Iry."  
  
Having her blue eyes on the billboard, Irene was skimming over the figures and numbers of their research, seeking for patterns. With her glasses, the blond sorceresses looked amazingly hot even for Yennefer's standards, wearing a short skirt which let her long, smooth legs shine in the torchlight, not to mention of her platform pumps, of course.  
  
"Iry?" Yennefer asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, my ugly one?"  
  
"Have you and your husband talked about me? I mean... If you say it was him expecting me to be curious..."  
  
Irene's gaze shifted to her as a short smirk crossed her angel face.  
  
"He has funded our entire project and supplied us with pretty everything including slaves and monsters, Yenna. He wouldn't have done all these things if he didn't know a little bit about you."  
  
"But what did YOU tell him about me? You can't tell he knew me before we started this project here."  
  
Irene's short smirk turned long.  
  
"Oh, my ugly one. Barrett knew you before we both met each other here at the academy."  
  
Sitting on the couch they bought especially for the laboratory, Yennefer was bereft of speech and words. "Wait, what are you saying?... How is this possible?"  
  
"Do you really think it was Tissaia who detected your magic affinity and took you from your family in Vengerberg? No, Yenna. It was Barrett. He gave her the tip. Honestly, you wouldn't be here if he wasn't there, my love."  
  
"But... does that mean you knew me before my... you know, too?"  
  
"No, I didn't. He told me about all this only when I asked him for his help to fund and equip our project here. I had no idea about his history with you."  
  
"There is no history!" Yennefer barked, angry but didn't know why.  
  
Walking toward the raven-haired sorceress, Irene sat down right next to her and placed her glasses on the table nearby. "Yenna, look at me. Come on, stop pouting like a little girl and listen to me." She crossed her legs sideways and grabbed Yennefer's hand.  
  
"This, my ugly one, this is real. What we have together, no one can take away from us. And it will always be that way. Barrett is just a guy who maybe crossed your life few times and that's it. You shouldn't be reading too much into it."  
  
"Barrett and just a guy, Iry?" Yennefer blurted. "HE is richer than Lan Exeter and Novigrad together. HE has provided us in only three months with thirty creatures and thousands of people from different nations. And I haven't even mentioned the dimeritium piles for our cave here, and the slaves. Barrett is anyone but a simple guy, dammit!"  
  
"I still can't see the problem here, sweetheart?"  
  
Yennefer cleared her throat. "The FUCKING problem is that I've been hunted by a shadow all those years and I had no FUCKING idea about it, that's the FUCKING problem!"  
  
"We never use that F-word, Yenna. You know that. It makes us sorceresses sound like stupid cunts and this is the last thing we want, right?!" Irene ranted with a wagging finger. "And stop pouting, little girl. This doesn't suit you. You are old enough now!"  
  
Yennefer folded her arms and took some deep breaths.  
  
"Then tell me everything about him. Who is he really? What's his profession? How long do you know each other? Where does he come from? What--"  
  
"Slowly, Yenna. Take it slowly. Why do you want to know all this?"  
  
"What if I want to become his wife as well?" The raven-haired sorceress bluffed in the next round, lying.  
  
"Oh, my sweet Yenna," Irene just smiled and hooked some strains of curly hair behind her ear, softly caressing her cheek while looking deeply into her lilac eye. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You better stick with that little boy, Istredd, and marry him. Play it safe like almost every woman on this continent."  
  
"But I don't need safety, Iry. I need I man like yours. Or do you fear competition?" Yennefer joked. Irene's smile turned into a dominant smirk.  
  
"Competition with a sixty-nine-year-old girl? Funny. But I think you didn't understand what I was trying to say to you, my ugly one."  
  
Yennefer pouted at the hint of her young age.  
  
"You are one of the most beautiful women on the continent and used to be treated by men with fake respect and fake kindness, worshipped as a living goddess among so many. A circumstance that allows you to call the shots and be the man in the relationship," Irene explained in a calm way. "And why do men accept their pity role so willingly? Because they want to shag you, put a ring on your finger and show the world what a big stud they are. Then, after some time when they finally got all these things from you and they can't suffer you anymore, they will not only abandon you but the fake love you both thought it was so real all the time as well. And you know why all this happens actually, Yenna?"  
  
"Because I played it safe in the first place..."  
  
"Exactly. You as a woman allowed it to happen. You chose the easy way, like most women on the continent. But for so much more, you need to leave the pony farm of useless beta and gamma boys and enter the dark forest where alpha males go hunting women like us while chasing the weak. You just have to venture into the rabbit hole because only there you'll find true purpose and love in this damned world."  
  
"And are you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"In love..."  
  
"Since the first day and without stopping," Irene smiled with closed lips. "Are you too?"  
  
"With Istredd?"  
  
"No, with your lingerie...of course with Istredd, hollow chicken."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"How is he in bed?"  
  
"What the hell does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Everything, my precious. Now answer my question."  
  
"Good... Istredd is good... yes, he's good..."  
  
"So bad?!"  
  
"I said good, dammit," Yennefer countered and couldn't stop chuckling.  
  
"Does he pull your hair and makes you beg him to fuck harder?" Irene asked with a deadpan expression. "Spits on your face and spanks you few times when you disobey?"  
  
"Istredd? No... Never. He would never dare to such things to me."  
  
Irene shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"My precious, why are you still wasting your time with this gamma boy, then?"  
  
"Don't call him like that, Iry. Istredd has other qualities."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"He... he has a mansion in Aedd Gynvael and a modest fortune--"  
  
"You're with him because of his money?" Irene interrupted. "Did you learn nothing from me, girl?"  
  
"Look who's talking! Since the first day we met, you're always wearing these expensive Passionata outfits, Louboutin heels, and makeup. Don't tell me you've been buying these things by yourself."  
  
"No, you're right, Yenna, I don't. Barrett does, actually. But not because of the reasons you and all those sluts of sorceresses in this academy might think," Irene countered, cleared her throat. "I chose and tried every outfit, pair of heels and lingerie on while Barrett was present and approved of it. He did, or better say is doing this NOT because he wants to swagger about his fortune BUT he likes to see me in those things as much as I do. Barrett always treats me like the Queen I am and deserve to be. Nothing else."  
  
"You haven't still told me anything about him, Iry. Do not think I didn't recognize that."  
  
Irene tilted her forward and kissed Yennefer's forehead like a mother her daughter. A warm and loving feeling scrambled through her veins when her best friend looked straightly into her lilac eyes. "So, you want to know something about my man, do you? Then let me describe him in a way you should get the right feeling of him."  
  
After coughing slightly, Irene scrutinized Yennefer's face first before getting dead serious herself. "Barrett doesn't ask, Yenna. What he claims, he gets. What he craves, he takes. Without asking, playing or pussyfooting around like all the other men on the continent. Barrett is everywhere and nowhere, a true gentleman who has a lot to say but chooses to remain silent in front of fools. Barrett is the Devil and the Angel of Light in one person. He and no one else decides whether you are worthy to make his acquaintance. When time is right, my love, he will make his move and test your worthiness and cleverness the evilest way possible," Irene's eyes stated, blue eyes glowing.  
  
A strange silence fell over the laboratory as Yennefer felt too overwhelmed by her best friend's monologue that she needed time to think through all the things she said. Irene stood up again and walked to her billboard, leaving the raven-haired sorceress alone with her thoughts. After few long minutes, the blond bombshell's voice suddenly resounded through the entire place.  
  
"Aretuza on Yenna. Hello? Do you hear me? Irene asked funnily by raising her hands.  
  
"Yes... what, what?" Yennefer startled.  
  
"I've something here that might be interesting for you. Look."  
  
As Yennefer stood before her friend, she handed over sheets of paper, an abstract.  
  
"What is this, Iry?... It says here that the alpha man's sperm quality is eighty percent higher compared to others, and an alpha woman's fertility the best in turn if she has sex with such type of men."  
  
"Yes, my ugly one. But you should read the last part of the conclusion too."  
  
Yennefer's eyebrows arched in amazement before she looked up at her blond friend and then at the paper in total disbelief.  
  
"Yes, it's the truth," Irene nodded, the left corner of her mouth slightly open.  
  
"This... this can't be real, Iry. I mean this would change the whole gravity of our research... If this comes out, this would... would... cause a war," Yennefer muttered, still trying to comprehend the last written lines while the sheets of papers were jittering between her fingers. "Wow!"  
  
"I know, sweety. Unbelievable, isn't?"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean did you recheck the figures and tested the model for outliers--"  
  
"Of course I did. In this case, seven times in a row. The gist remains the same; the reason for the stop of the regeneration process at the eighty-seven percent level is linked to the main problem why we cannot pass magic abilities to our offsprings by genes. Not knowingly and willingly, at least."  
  
"The Elder Blood paradox..." Yennefer muttered, absorbed in thought. "But this doesn't make sense. The dominant genes are always female. Lara Dorren was the activator."  
  
"Well... not quite. According to all data and results we achieved so far, Lara Dorren could only have been the holder of the mutagen which made the transfer of the trait possible. And this only because she was the female in the relationship and therefore the one who was able to get pregnant and conceive the child," Irene explained as if the whole statement wasn't totally crazy and against common knowledge. "However, the carrier of the dominant gene was Cregennan of Lod. The Elder Blood could only exist because of his excellent semen and genes... if there wasn't something really odd to say here too."  
  
Yennefer looked confused. "What can be stranger than all this, Iry?!"  
  
After waiting a moment and making the raven-haired sorceress burst with curiosity, Irene shortly caressed her forehead and replied, "Cregennan cannot be the sire, actually."  
  
"What- that's rubbish-- why?!?"  
  
"Because no human, elf, dwarf, or whatever has the necessary, dominant trait inside his genes. It's not natural."  
  
"A very interesting theory, Iry."  
  
"It's not a theory!" Irene tossed in. "A damn fact. Since we have information about almost all creatures and human beings' reproduction and social abilities, it's actually quite easy to prove that." Yennefer snorted and shook her head. "Yenna, I know I'm not a biologist but I CAN analyze, interpret, and draw conclusions out of stochastic values. And this is the truth!"  
  
After sighing off few times, Yennefer looked in her serious friend's eye.  
  
"How high are the chances that you could be wrong?"  
  
"Very, very little. We're talking about data consisting of thousand adepts and sorceresses, forty creatures and monsters, multiplied by five million years... We're in a situation where we know more than anyone else about all species and their traits."  
  
"I was afraid of this..."  
  
"Everything in this world is about nature. Every human being and creature's decisions, behaviors, and actions have its core origin in its genetic code and DNA. And this is why the key to all our salvation, and the solution to your sterility problem, is going to be in there too."  
  
_"Ciri..."_ Yennefer thought with a touch of irony.  
  
[Clap] [Clap]  
  
Two heavy claps resounded through the laboratory as Irene's face and movements hardened and stopped. Turning around, Yennefer saw Gaunter O'Dimm appearing behind her with a broad, cold smirk, eyes locked on hers.  
  
"You!" The raven-haired sorceress' eyes flashed and head reddened.  
  
"Hello again, milady. Hope you finally have gotten your answer."  
  
"THREE YEARS, DEMON. You incarcerated me in this illusion for THREE YEARS!"  
  
"That wasn't my choice. Remember?" The Master Mirror said and cleared his throat after conjuring up a roll of paper in his hand and raising in the air. "You said, quote, _'Three answers, not one. And they have to be given in detailed, believable ways. Simple yes-or-no answers are not allowed. I sincerely and truthfully have to see reason and need to empathize with your answers'_. No word from my side would have ever sufficed to please you, milady. You needed to achieve your first answer by yourself."  
  
"Great! And what was my first question again?!" As Gaunter O'Dimm was up to open his mouth to say something, Yennefer interrupted him and yelled, "Oh, how can I be so forgetful?! Oh, wait. YOU locked me up in a damn illusion for THREE YEARS!!"  
  
"Are you now done sulking, milady?"  
  
"No..." Yennefer folded her arms and pursed her lips. "Let me wallow in my self-pity a little bit longer, demon!"  
  
The Master Mirror rolled his eyes, maybe for the first time in his existence.  
  
"Anyway... Your original question was, I repeat, quote, _'Everything I've done during the last twenty-four hours, every decision I made and every word I said... I only did because I was under the influence of black magic and the three items containing the potion, collar, and love egg Netek Rivay and Javvar Azol forced upon me... and Irene and I developed together during our studies and experiments to solve the infertility issue of all sorceresses forty-three years ago?'_. And what's your answer to this question now, milady?"    
  
Yennefer sighed and looked into his eye for a long time.  
  
"Do I have to pronounce it?"  
  
"I'm afraid yes. Like the question, the answer has to be uttered to become valid as well."  
  
"Then no, dammit."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."  
  
"I said no, demon! I didn't do all the depraved things because I was under some influence of black magic or some things," Yennefer admitted with reddish cheeks and swollen lips.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?!"  
  
"Your personal insight. What was it after those three years?"  
  
"Do I really need to say it out loud?"  
  
"No simple yes-or-no answers, remember? This was your own rule. Come one."  
  
Yennefer gritted her teeth and furled her eyebrows to make her violet eyes sparkle, breathing heavily while staring at Irene nearby. It was like someone was holding a mirror up to her face.  
  
"I did everything because I was already a depraved bitch who loved big, thick cocks, rough anal sex, and gangbangs way before I was drugged, collared, and turned into a cum-craving shrew," she admitted with her own pussy getting wet and itchy, eyes motionless and like hypnotized. It felt good to confess the truth with her own lips.  
  
"I did everything because I was always longing for men who would teach me the ins and outs, treat me like an inferior slut, humiliate me, use me, and rape me way before Irene even mentioned something about her findings... And to be perfectly honest, the three items didn't take anything from me," she added and felt like she was getting a great burden off one's chest. "They just helped me to live out my darkest fantasies I always possessed but never had the courage to stick to. The same is true for all the other sorceresses."  
  
Gaunter O'Dimm's dark expression didn't change for few seconds before it contorted in a long smirk and faint chuckle, his arms folding behind his back. Opposite to him, Yennefer had difficulties to interpret the Master Mirror's new emotions and posture as she stared at him with puzzlement.  
  
"Oh, you are good, demon. Really good," Yennefer acknowledged, savoring the beautiful feeling raising inside her body.  
  
"I have my moments," he uttered confidently. "But let's finish our business now. Tell me your second question, milady?"  
  
"Only if you promise me to answer me the next two questions in two or three sentences."  
  
Gaunter O'Dimm nodded and agreed.  
  
Licking her lips, Yennefer shortly reflected and asked, "It was Barrett who gave Karl Rhyst the hint about Ciri's possible location to lure me to Velen, right?"  
  
"No, actually not," he pointed out straightforward. "This guy... Barrett doesn't work this way, milady. If he wanted to have you in Velen, then he would have simply taken you there. Pretty easy. Your last question. I'm listening."  
  
Yennefer raised her eyebrows in surprise and still had so many questions to ask. However, she decided herself for the most important one that came up her mind.  
  
"Tell me where to find Ciri, my--"  
  
"Daughter, I know. Sadly, I can't be of service."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There are certain things even I cannot meddle with," Gaunter O'Dimm admitted. "Ciri is hidden from my gaze, she's beyond my reach."  
  
An annoying sigh escaped Yennefer's lips as the Master Mirror added, "But finding her's not what should concern you most - because you will, I'm certain of it, milady Yennefer of Vengerberg."  
  
"And what should concern me most instead, demon?"  
  
Gaunter O'Dimm didn't say anything, just coldly smirked the most devilish way ever.  
  
"It's my turn now with the questioning."  
  
"Alright. Hit me!"  
  
"Is Geralt of Rivia a man who stands by his word, if he's given an important task?"  
  
Yennefer had to chuckle, expecting a question of a much higher scope.  
  
"Geralt always stands by his word... as long as the task has not too many morally reprehensible consequences at the end."  
  
"I see. Thank you for your honesty, milady," the Master Mirror bowed respectfully. "And now I think we're really done here, until next time of course."  
  
"There will certainly not be a next time--"  
  
[Clap] [Clap]  
  
Before Yennefer could finish her sentence, the Master Mirror clapped his hands two times again and everything including herself and Irene disappeared in the darkness of time and space the same way she got into the illusion the first time.


	24. Tit for Tat (12c/12) (Yennefer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer gets back to the reality again and tries to flee from the Witch Hunters. It's logical that nothing goes the way she plans and even all hell is breaking loose. Will Yennefer make it out of Oxenfurt or will she die trying? Let's see...
> 
> Tags: No sex, little bit gore, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 17, 2018

"Yen?"  
  
As Yennefer opened her eyes, she saw Lambert and Eskel's worried faces in front of hers.  
  
"Lambert. Eskel!" The raven-haired sorceress smiled lovely with happy eyes, then flung her arms around the totally confused witchers who failed to step back as if they got an allergic reaction by Yennefer's friendly and warm hug. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Both witchers exchanged shell-shocked gazes. Yennefer's mind was clearly gone mad.  
  
"Okay... It's good to see you too, I guess," Eskel replied while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Are you on drugs, Yen?" Lambert asked straightforward. The party at the auction house was going as usual and everything looked normal.  
  
Relatively speaking, of course.  
  
"No... I just got clear about something of myself I used to deny. That's all, gentlemen."  
  
"A second ago, you were freaking out and seemed to have a nervous breakdown. And now you hug us both and tell us you're happy to see us again... You're really not on drugs, Yen? You know you can be honest with us."  
  
"Boys, I'm fine. That before was just a little rush of happiness."  
  
Both witchers didn't believe her a word but decided to play along.  
  
"You mentioned Menge's name, Yen. Do you need us to do something for you?"  
  
"Actually, yes. There's something. Lambert, go to the room with the number thirty-three and bring me my black dress," Yennefer commanded with her sexy accent like she had never really lost her magic before. "What's that stupid face now. Is the job too complicated for you?"  
  
"Lambert just do it..." Eskel added, indicated him with eyes to go and let him handle her.  
  
Shaking his head and smirking, the witcher gave off a snort and walked away.  
  
"You've not really become a slave, haven't you?"  
  
"It's complicated."  
  
"Funny. Geralt is using the same adjective when he describes his relationship with you."     
  
Yennefer starred up at Eskel.  
  
"Eskel, Eskel. There are many funny things I know about you as well. Do you really want them to get disclosed now in this filthy orgy here? Please say yes. Come on."  
  
"No, what I want is the truth..." Eskel's head turned left and right, making sure no one was listening. "We gave up our weapons at the entrance. If you--"  
  
"Here, Yen," Lambert appeared with her dress and handed it over. It took only a few seconds for Yennefer to squeeze her petite, beautiful body into it. The witchers' eyes gaped at her flawless sex appeal.  
  
"If you need backup or help, we--"  
  
"No, that is not an option, Eskel... I know after all we've been through... Stop grinning, boys," Yennefer rolled her violet eyes but had to smirk and shake her head as well. "You just have to trust me. Alright?... And keep your mouths shut about tonight, of course."  
  
Once more, Lambert and Eskel bandied looks for few seconds and then came to a decision. Yennefer wished that she and Geralt would have found the same way to communicate with each other. That would have solved a lot of problems.  
  
"Fair enough. If fighting isn't an option, how can we help you else?"  
  
"You could actually do one thing for me. Help me to find the zerrikanian General and keep me out of Menge's sight. That's all. Can you do this for me, boys?"  
  
"I'll lead the way," Eskel stated, determined. "Lambert, you'll cover her back... You know what I mean, idiot."  
  
"No, not really. Please explain it to me again. What part of Yen's sexy body should I--" Lambert joked.  
  
"Boys? We don't really have time for this," Yennefer uttered, amused somehow. After three years in an illusion and a short time of shame and awkwardness about what she had done during the last twenty-four hours, she achieved to emotionally get back on her feet again. What happened happened, and when she made it outside Oxenfurt, safe and sound, then it was worth it, she was sure.  
  
For Ciri, everything was worth the effort.  
  
Taking the dimeritium collar and broken love egg with her, Yennefer let herself get escorted by the witchers, hoping they were going to find the General fast before Menge did same with them. But something was telling her that she was going to experience another surprise yet. While they were walking through the corridors full of mating peers, Yennefer couldn't hold herself back from using her magic abilities again and reading Lambert's thoughts behind her.  
  
"Lambert, stop it!"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"You won't shag my butt again. This was just a one-off. Stop contemplating about it."  
  
"Contem- what?"  
  
"And stop acting the ignorant. I know you're much smarter than you want people to take you for," Yennefer smirked and gave the witcher a short look.  
  
"As we all know already, Geralt is a damn lucky man, Yen."  
  
"No. Geralt was a damn lucky man, Lambert."  
  
The half-bald witcher's brown eyes gaped wide open.  
  
"You mean--  
  
"Shhhh," Eskel suddenly whispered and stopped, looking around the corner. A few seconds later, he beckoned them both over, having still the other room in sight. "Menge is there. Look, on the other side. He's keeping an eye on the zerrikanian General who's talking with two female peers."  
  
Yennefer gave the room a short gaze as well and saw the problem ahead. Menge must have known that she needed to meet him again when she wanted to escape from here. So, instead of chasing her, Menge was smart enough to let her come to him.  
  
"Shit. Did I mention how much I hate this damn bastard?"  
  
"I assume you have an emergency plan."  
  
"Only one. What's the time right now?"  
  
"About one hour after midnight," Lambert guessed.  
  
"Then I'm still in play to get out of this city."  
  
"Good. What can we do for you, Yen?"  
  
"Nothing, actually... Wait, there's something. You can say Javvar Azol that I already went off. He'll understand it. Get it?"  
  
Both men nodded their head.  
  
"And we can't really do anything?"  
  
"No, and now let me go, boys. And don't forget to do what we've spoken," Yennefer remembered and turned around, heading the back door of the auction where her contact should have been waiting already. Tottering down the stairs, people were to busy screwing each other that it was an easy game for her to attract no attention. A short time later, Yennefer was already standing at the back door where five heavy guards were doing sentry duty.  
  
"Milady, you name please."  
  
"Yenna Vester. Member of the zerrikanian delegation and General Azol's haweenay."  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady. But as a slave, you can only go out in the presence of your Master."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Yennefer blurted, heard shaking. "I just need to get some fresh air, that's all."  
  
"Do we have a problem here?"  
  
All of a sudden, the Queen herself was standing right next to Yennefer whose heart made a painful flip. The plan was to get outside without making any fuss. With Adda, this became impossible now.  
  
"Then why do you insult lady Vester this way, soldier?"  
  
"My queen, this was not my intention. It's just... Secret treaty number eighteen, article eleven says that no zerrikanian slave is allowed to diverge from her Master more than twenty feet. The only exception is given if the slave's life is in danger... What isn't the case right now, obviously."  
  
Both women bandied looks.  
  
"Are you mocking me, soldier?" Adda asked dead seriously.  
  
"My queen, I'd never--"  
  
"Then let my best girlfriend go or I will make sure that your king and my husband will hear about this diplomatic incident. Did I make myself clear enough?"  
  
All guards nodded hastily their heads and opened the door.  
  
"Thank you," Yennefer whispered.  
  
Adda just pointed with her eyes to go and gave her a wink.  
  
Not losing any more time, the raven-haired sorceress crossed the street and walked around the corner, constantly asking herself where her contact might be.  
  
Then, a subtle whistle came from the bush not five feet away. As Yennefer looked over to see more, a little girl's face appeared between the limbs, from the very girl who stole her purse when she visited the Deireadh prison.  
  
"They sent a child to me. I can't believe it."  
  
"Hey, I'm twelve!"  
  
"Good for you, girl," Yennefer countered in an undertone of annoyance.  
  
"You have the crystal?"  
  
Hand diving into the deep cleavage and push-up bra, the raven-haired sorceress took out the glowing bug and handed it over to the twelve-year-old. An addictive feeling of relief flooded her petite body by seeing her part of the bargain was done.  
  
"Good, now take off all your clothes and jewelry and deposit them inside this crate."  
  
Yennefer looked confused. "Why? And here?!"  
  
"Because we won't make it to the carts and through the safety precautions if you look so beautiful," the girl stated in good earnest, making the sorceress smile. "And yes, here."  
  
"Alright, if you say so..." Yennefer starred left and right to make sure no one was coming and then got rid of every piece of her extremely expensive and exclusive clothes including her stilettos and jewelry. It hurt her to see the outfit lying on the bottom of the crate, instead of her soft skin and petite body, especially the Louboutin stilettos...  
  
They were to die and kill for.  
  
"Your underwear too, miss."  
  
"What?! Should I escape naked?"  
  
"No, you will wear these," the girl said innocently and gave Yennefer her old outfit...  
  
... of a vengerberger whore.  
  
"Girl, you can't be serious. There must be another outfit I put on. Anything else, a maidservant, a peasant woman, whatever. Does it really have to be one of a... um... very revealing businesswoman?" Yennefer argued, shocked to see these tatter of garbage called outfit again.  
  
"No, miss. But it's only to get into the cart. We've deposited your new outfit there. Now hurry, hush hush!"  
  
With a heavy heart, Yennefer stripped stark naked and tossed her lingerie into the crate as well and put her old clothes on while gritting the teeth and enjoying the humiliating feeling of going to be treated and seen as street harlot once more.  
  
The whole outfit was only made of three parts; a backless sleeveless dress, red garter belt, and two ankle-high-heeled boots, but no undergarments like panties, bra or stockings. The skimpy dress had a cleavage going deep down to her bellybutton, like the backside down to the beginning of her ass crack. The cuttings weren't even the worst part; the dress itself was very short, its hemline ending right at her upper thigh, or better say right below her raw buttocks.  
  
An outfit of a whore, for whores.  
  
Or like Netek used to say.  
  
For her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Good. Follow me," the girl giggled and moved on at high speed. After the perfectly comfy stilettos, the boots made her feet ache at every step. "Not so fast, girl. These boots are killing me!"  
  
Surprisingly, the streets were empty with no hunters or soldiers patrolling the beat. The word that came to her mind was strange. And Menge wasn't known for being careless or relentless. Yennefer was sure that something was wrong at this site.  
  
They passed the barber shop and finally reached the barricade of carts at the bridge to Velen, few redanian soldiers guarding them. "It's the second cart. C'mon, miss."  
  
"HEY STOP!" Someone yelled behind them all of a sudden and made both be thunderstruck and look stonily. "Hey, I'm talking with you!" From the corner of her eyes, Yennefer watched how the girl slowly moved over to the shadows in the back alley and disappeared, leaving her alone. Good girl...  
  
Knees shaking, the raven-haired sorceress turned around and put a good face on the matter, recognizing an entire patrol of hooded elite witch hunters standing right before her. Her heart dropped right into her gut. She was dead in the water. Fucking dead.  
  
"Bitch, are you stupid or deaf, or even both?!?" The leader of the group grunted.  
  
"I'm... um--"  
  
"Retarded, huh?! No hooking allowed in Oxenfurt in the next two days. And YOU are also in the red area, whore. Can't you see the red signs here and there?!? It's forbidden for civilians - and yes WHORES like you - to be in this fucking area!!!"  
  
"I am... so sorry... maybe we can settle this problem... in a more--"  
  
"We should fucking RAPE you DEAD for this misdemeanor, but you're lucky that the Commander is here in town now... So fucking move your bubble butt to the gate where your workmates are before I change my mind, bitch. MOVE!!!"  
  
Yennefer had no idea what he was talking about as she heard him yelling, "WHORE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!? THE DEIREADH PRISON IS LOCATED BEHIND THE CART STATION!!! MOVE FUCKING CUNT!!!"  
  
Deireadh prison???  
  
Eyes shooting open in shock, the name sent cold shivers up and down her spine. Yennefer could do anything but obey and totter to the main gate of the infamous jail under the watchful eyes of every guard in the area now. There was no trace of her newest girlfriend rescuing her. Why wasn't she so surprised that she got hung out to dry at the first moment of a problem?  
  
As Yennefer reached the gate, they were already standing thirteen prostitutes and talking with each other, surrounded by several hunters on the fortress and streets.  
  
"What is going on here?" One of them asked the circle. "And where is mom?"  
  
"I don't know, Tenna. But she should be here soon. They said they want to announce something to us. Who knows what."  
  
"I don't like this. Here before this place... Sioma, perhaps we should warn the others."  
  
"And tell them what?"  
  
"I don't know... Don't come, for instance."  
  
Yennefer moved closer to the women but remained silent, for her cover's sake. Although she had no idea what was going to do, she decided to stay alive as long as possible. Fortunately, it didn't take long as 'mom' appeared at the place and hissed, "What the hell is going on here, sergeant?! Who of you assholes is behind this stupidity?!" Impressed by her self-esteem, Yennefer decided to stay close to the elven woman with short, black hair and sleeveless blue dress  
  
Clearly a prostitute too but one of the very expensive ones.  
  
"Ah, the famous whore queen Eera. It's good you honor us with your holy presence, my queen," an officer of the witch hunters bragged mockingly and strode up to her, making the other hunters laugh at their positions.  
  
"Boy, I hope a good explanation for all this here," Eera hissed, eyeball to eyeball with the officer. "If not, I'll make sure you'll never see daylight for the rest of your miserable life."  
  
"Oho, what a big mouth of someone whose life is over."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"King Radovid the Fifth passed a new law which says that all new and active prostitutes in Oxenfurt are hereby compelled to provide their services only to service members of the Redanian Army and the Church and for one symbolic copper," the witch hunter stated, took out a very long roll of paper and held it to her nose. Whore queen Eera's turned pale. "This law has immediate effect and by any contravention, the affected person has to be excommunicated and outlawed."  
  
A heavy silence ensued. Every one of the harlots including Yennefer was sorely shocked.  
  
"Now you're not so cocky and mouthy anymore, bitch, huh?"  
  
"This is slavery! You can't do that!! I will--"  
  
"Are you questioning our king's authority and faith!?! SOLDIERS!!!"  
  
As the officer of the witch hunters made another step forward to grab Eera's long blond hair, the whore queen parried the attempt with one arm and fetched a dagger from her pocket with the other, turning him around and hold it to his throat. Immediately, every soldier and witch hunter on the ground drew his sword and mace and those on the prison's walls their crossbows, aiming at them below.  
  
_"I just want to get out of here!"_ Yennefer yelled to herself, making herself ready to cast magic despite the problem with the Wild Hunt.  
  
"Fucking cunt!"  
  
"Shut up, faggot!" Eera hissed and pressed her dagger harder against his throat. "If this is really what you want, then it's better we all die here and now in full dignity than getting constantly ravished in a prison until the end of our lives!"  
  
"Bitch, are you craz--"  
  
"I said shut up, faggot! Or I'll stick you like a swine you are!"  
  
"Mom?!" Tenna suddenly called and approached her mother from behind.  
  
"Tenna, take your sister and the other girls and run back to the brothel. Now."  
  
"You will never make it out of the city alive, bitch! This is crazy!"  
  
"Shut UP, PUSSY!"  
  
A little noisy sound on the other side of the street attracted Yennefer's attention, as she recognized someone in the bushes. The girl who should have helped her was constantly pointing her finger to Eera and then sticking her thumb in the air. Yennefer had no idea what wanted to say to her.  
  
"Mom, it's okay. We WILL make it," Tenna pointed out with a calm and lovely voice. "But not this way. Not like that. Daddy wouldn't have wanted that..."  
  
Sioma sobbed.  
  
Another heavy silence ensued.  
  
And even as Yennefer thought that a rain of bolts was going to blow up in their faces, Eera relinquished her grip and let go of her hostage. Before she let the dagger fall, the elven harlot yelled in an undertone of hatred and clarity, "I CURSE every witch hunter in this doomed city! The Death himself shall come to each and every one of you and KILL you all until dawn! When it's too late, you shall remember my words, FAGGOTS!!!"  
  
This time, a broad laughter resounded through the streets, as the officer of the witch hunters got up, punched Eera in the gut and spat on her. "Fucking, cunt. We'll rape you first. Take them inside and lock them up, dammit!"  
   
Immediately, all of them were rounded up like cattle and taken inside the one place on the continent Yennefer never wanted to set foot in. She asked herself whether the right moment had finally come to panic and yell for mercy. It felt like she had reached the ultimate destination of her life.  
  
After passing the front yard with dogs, they were guided downstairs deep beneath the ground. No one talked or said anything while they passed the dark prison cells full of captives. Yennefer tried to spot Sheala and Margarita somewhere, to no avail. Finally, they reached their own dungeon and were ordered to sit down and cross-legged with their hands cuffed to the wall. A silence of finality spread over the place which was already emitting a touch of darkness and death by itself.  
  
"The commander is already on his way here," the officer grinned cheesily. "Enjoy the last minutes of your old lives before we turn them into nightmares, hehe."  
  
"Stay strong, girls," Eera uttered the moment the witcher hunter was around the corner. "Help is coming. Believe me... They got no idea what's coming for them."  
  
"Mom, how would be anyone on this continent in a position to help us now?" Sioma asked, visible on the verge of panicking. The other prostitutes remained silent but were obviously thinking the same, including Yennefer.  
  
"How long is till dawn?" Eera just asked back, ignoring her daughter's argument.  
  
As no one seemed to know the answer, Yennefer decided to say it and stated, "Thirty minutes, one hour... perhaps."  
  
All eyes moved to her.  
  
"Who are YOU, actually?"  
  
"She's the vengerberger harlot from Poviss," Eera stated calmly as the raven-haired sorceress' eyes widened. "The one who Matej and Lado tricked to have a threesome with them for only five crowns. A beginner's mistake."  
  
_"Tricked?"_  
  
"Hey, what's your name, lady?"  
  
Yennefer hesitated to answer since her cover could be compromised and the slightest mention of her true name mean her death at a stake. Then, she remembered what Alfred said on the ship when she would be in need of help, "You little lollipop sent me, Eera."  
  
The whore queen's eyes remained locked and face serious.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Yenna. Leave her be," Eera clarified. "And you have found the right moment and time to ask me for help, darling."  
  
"It wasn't my idea anyway, actually..."  
  
Everyone seemed to be too confused to say something, starred at her like she was a monster or something.  
  
"Now, I see why Menge has done this change in the law," Eera sighed, annoyed. "Dammit. This whole misery has nothing to do with us."  
  
"I'm sor--" Yennefer felt the urge to say.  
  
"Shh! You'll keep your mouth shut, you hear me? Whatever happens, you WILL keep your mouth shut, darling," Eera tossed in. "This whole mess here is not your fault, none of us. You are as much victim of this damn shit as we are. Don't worry about it or us."  
  
"A victim?" A familiar voice resounded from the corridor. "What a lie."  
  
Menge was towering at the threshold and making a face. His eyes wandered from right to left, stopped on Yennefer. His smirk got wider.  
  
"Yennefer of Vengerberg, Horsewoman of War, member of the Lodge. It's good to see you again, and now in a more appropriate outfit which is clearly more fitting your name and profession of these days."  
  
"Fuck. You." The raven-haired sorceress hissed while the other prostitutes couldn't wake up to their amazement being in the same room with an actual sorceress like her.  
  
"Oh, I will fuck myself. With your pussy, asshole and mouth, whore," Menge clarified. "But before we start having fun, I need to know what happened to Captain Vilgord and his ship. Who's protecting you?!"  
  
"Fuck you, Caleb!"  
  
The commander chuckled.  
  
"Alright... You prefer the hard way like me... Let's see," he searched the group with his eyes. "You, little whore." It was Sioma.  
  
"Bring her to me."  
  
The choice caused an outcry among all prostitutes, especially her mother and sister. Yennefer knew what Menge was up to, and what Eera must go through now.  
  
"Now," Menge started saying while holding a military knife to Sioma's forehead, whose face was already covered in tears and chin shaking, eyes pleading for Yennefer's help.  
  
"Mama!" The young elven woman screamed for her mother. "Mama!"  
  
"You fucking BASTARD, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Eera yelped with the chains shattering and keeping her back.  
  
Menge ignored just everything. "Now, my love blossom, tell Yennefer here your age for the beginning. C'mon."  
  
Being in mortal fear, Sioma was sobbing and clearly unable to do or say something. Only when Menge pulled her hair, she yelled in pain, "Eighteen!"  
  
"Oh, sweet eighteen?! What a beautiful age to become a harlot these days."  
  
"I don't know what happened to Vilgord and there's certainly no one protecting me!!"  
  
As Menge pressed the sharp blade at the elven girl's hairline, all women in the dungeon only screamed all over the place and at the same time. It was heart-breaking for Yennefer to be on the horns of such a dilemma.  
  
"Bastard, if I had someone protecting me I wouldn't be here, don't you think?!!"  
  
"Wrong answer, bitch!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Take me, you bastard. Let her go!!!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"Sir!" A witch hunter appeared at the threshold all of a sudden.  
  
"What Moreelse? Can't you see I'm in a middle of something?" Menge hissed back, still keeping his knife tight.  
  
"We've two things going on that need your immediate attention."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Moreelse hesitated to tell it.  
  
"I said what?!?"  
  
"The other prostitutes and their families... we can't find them."  
  
Furling his eyebrows, Menge looked back at the officer like he was going to kill him.  
  
"We're talking about two hundred people, idiot. They can't just vanish. Keep searching!"  
  
Moreelse nodded immediately.  
  
"And the second thing?!"  
  
"Captain Vilgord's ship has arrived at the harbor with the sorceress in our custody."  
  
Everyone in the room including Menge himself and Yennefer peered to the officer with incredulous eyes. There was an eerie silence for a very long time before Menge let go of the poor girl and give his second in command his complete attention. Crawling to her mother, Sioma threw herself into the arms of Eera and Tenna, both crying their hearts out in happiness.  
  
"And we checked their identities, Sir. They're positive."  
  
"What was the Captain's excuse for such delay?!"  
  
"The ship came through a storm and needed to ship around it."  
  
Menge didn't seem to be really convinced about the explanation.  
  
"If we have the real Yennefer of Vengerberg in our custody, who the hell is this whore?"  
  
Moreelse shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A brutal growl of annoyance resounded through the dungeon as Menge headed away and left them behind in utter shock and relief. Yennefer couldn't believe anything of what just happened during the last minutes, she asked herself who the hell just dropped anchor. Captain Vilgord was dead. She witnessed his murder with her own eyes. And who was imitating her as a doppelganger?  
  
What the hell was going on here?  
  
Yennefer and the others hadn't much time to rest, as a massive bang shocked the prison fortress' foundation walls and scared them to the death, blowing up dust from the stone ceiling and walls. After few seconds of silence, horrific screams was constantly filling the air and the Oxenfurt's alarm bells went on. People were screaming and yelling. Yennefer heard heavy footstep hectically heading the streets on the surface, the entire background noise resembling a battle.  
  
"Hey, hey!" A witch hunter yelped and came down, out of breath.  
  
"What's going on out there, man?!"  
  
"Someone or... more likely something is killing us!"  
  
"What do you mean by us?!"  
  
"Us, the witch hunters, idiot!!!"  
  
Eera started laughing sardonically. "Faggots, you will ALL DIE HERE!!"  
  
All three hunters were flabbergasted and their faces white as chalk.  
  
"The Death is coming for you! You can't run away this time. Not anymore!!"  
  
Even as one of the men wanted to say something, all the torches outside and in the basement went off. The temperature fell to minus twenty Celsius from one moment to another. All women's breath evaporated before their lips, bodies freezing like in the coldest winter of Poviss. Then, there was literally a dead silence, including a piercing smell of decaying corpses raising to their noses.  
  
All women could hear their heartbeats in their ears.  
  
"I don't wanna die, please!" Yennefer heard one of the witch hunters beg, but not see around the corner. The darkness was obsolete.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!!!" Someone screamed, giving off a shriek of pain before it fell silent.  
  
"FUUUUUUUCK!!!" Another yelled. His cry was followed by a terrible noise of breaking rips and legs. Whatever the Death was, it was coming closer. Then, two witch hunters ran and passed their doorstep with their swords in their hands. It lasted just a second when Yennefer saw how the first guy's head rolled into the place and a thin tsunami of blood filled the ground up to their ankles. As she looked up once more, Yennefer could see how the second guy seemed to be levitating, arms and hands dangling in the air.  
  
And what happened next even gave the hardboiled sorceress a chill.  
  
The man's thorax shattered opened with one blow and a bunch of his organs like his guts, liver, and lungs including gallons of blood splashed onto the floor, and the man's torso tilted backward and fell off, his dead eyes staring at them.  
  
Many women in the room began screaming and yelling, and even Yennefer was speechless about the brutality and deadliness taking place before her. From the corner of her, however, she could see that Eera was keeping her eyes closed and reciting something in a language the raven-haired sorceress didn't understand.  
  
All of sudden, all women stopped screaming and their eyes widened in shock. Turning her head toward the doorstep, Yennefer's expression contorted in terror as a thirteen feet tall, massive dark shape enveloped in a black cloak slowly hovered like a ghost along the corridor. In his dead, raw-boned hands, he was clutching two one-handed scythes crossed at the height of his chest.  
  
Eyes and mouth gaping wide open, Yennefer watched how the figure stopped at their doorstep and slowly turned to their his body toward them. The scene became even more creepy and awful as the blood on the floor started floating against the ceiling in small drops. The common laws of physics seemed to be out of order.  
  
Yennefer had never felt actual and extensive fear in her entire life.  
  
But now it was happening; real panic and terror at once.  
  
That's why the raven-haired sorceress hadn't even realized that she was already roaring her lungs out like the other women around her, except for Eera whose eyes were still locked on the floor, lips moving. As Yennefer looked back at the monster, his eyes were fixating on hers for what felt like an eternity. Then, all of a sudden, the entire place went completely dark and everything was now engulfed in true darkness.  
  
It was dead silent for a long time before all the blood on the ceiling dropped down to the floor again and everyone in the room was totally soaked with it. Subsequently, the temperature increased and the torches caught fire on their own, revealing a sight that no one was going to forget ever again, including a hunter in the middle of the room who was pissing to his pants and sobbing like a little girl.  
  
He was the one who Eera took hostage.  
  
Before anyone understood what happened or could say something, someone rushed around the corner and scared them all.  
  
Fortunately, it was Stanicek with a walking stick.  
  
"Ladies, Father is here."  
  
No one was ready to speak yet.  
  
"He took his time, Stanicek," Eera tossed in and broke the silence.  
  
"Lady Yennefer? Are you alright?"  
  
The raven-haired sorceress wasn't sure.  
  
"Don't just stand there. Cut us free of these chains!"  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," Stanicek uttered and got to work.  
  
When everyone was free again, Eera asked, "What's about him?"  
  
"Father lets you decide what happens to him. Here, take your own dagger back."  
  
As Stanicek tried to hand over the weapon, Sioma took it and attacked the witch hunter, stabbed him to death.  
  
"Fucking... ASSHOLE... DIE!!!"  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. You hit him twenty times. That's enough," Eera said and had to keep her daughter back. Yennefer understood where the anger was coming.  
  
"Now follow me, please."  
  
"Wait! Sheala and Margarita. They must be here somewhere. Let us free them too."  
  
"I'm sorry, milady, but the commander moved them both to Novigrad three days ago. To a secret place we don't know yet," Stanicek confessed.  
  
"Shit!" Yennefer blurted and punched softly the wall. She was so close...  
  
With Stanicek leading the way, all women followed him through the bloody corridors full of corpses, heads, and body parts panting the scenery. It was a massacre, unlike anything Yennefer has ever seen in her life, even worse than the Battle of Sodden. Whoever or whatever was capable of wreaking such havoc by magic and physical force could be game for anything. The only questions remained: Was it friendly or hostile?  
  
"We will go now through the sewers," Stanicek stated while standing next to a manhole cover. "Eera, you and your girls will come with me to our place. We've already rescued the remaining girls and their families. They're waiting there for you."  
  
"By the Goddess, that's good news," Eera heaved a sigh.  
  
"And you, lady Yennefer, you will finally leave Oxenfurt by one of the auxiliary tunnels nearby. They will bring you straight to the south side of the city where a horse, money, and a crate containing new lingerie, an outfit and heels will be awaiting you. You should see it as a special gift from Father for your risks taken in the auction house."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Yennefer said, grinned and bore it.  
  
Down in the sewers, no one talked with each other, reflecting on what they just saw and went through. The corridors were muggy and narrow. Apart from this, they seemed to be safe and peaceful. Something that everyone was in great need of right now. After maybe ten minutes, Stanicek stopped and looked at the raven-haired sorceress again.  
  
"Here, milady. Take this tunnel and follow its main corridor until you reach a grille. Father himself cleaned it from the drowners and other monsters. It's safe."  
  
He extended his hand to her what Yennefer thankfully accepted.  
  
"I hope you find your daughter. If someone deserves it, it's you."  
  
"Thank you, Stanicek, for keeping your word."  
  
"Velen is a very dangerous place, milady. I wish I could help you somehow with information but the situation there changes every day. There's only one advice I'd like to give you... Stay away from the woods," he smiled with a serious voice.  
  
Yennefer nodded and waved goodbye to Eera and the women. Even as she headed the next corridor, something came to her mind she wanted to have solved yet.  
  
"Stanicek?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Captain Vilgord and the woman who should be me... How did you-?"  
  
"Two dopplers," he replied shortly and chuckled. "And a ship and a group of men dressed like witch hunters. That's all!"  
  
Yennefer grinned back at him before she went down her tunnel for good. The main corridor looked as much safe and peaceful as the previous ones. Therefore, it didn't take long for her when she finally reached the grille Stanicek had mentioned. As she stood outside and enjoyed the beautiful sight of the sun giving life to another day, Yennefer heard some noises coming from the city behind.  
  
Oxenfurt was burning with people jumping into the river. Clouds of dark smoke had covered the city buildings and its walls. Yennefer didn't shed a tear of the bloody place.  
  
Looking around, she also spotted the horse and the crate lying next to him. Stanicek didn't downplay its content, a sack full of crowns and an entire custom-built black outfit and lingerie of Passionata, made of a shoulderless top with feathers, leather corset and gloves, a belt, mid-thigh-high stockings, and heeled boots going over the knees. The skirt was like a robe reaching her knees but had several slits showing off a good amount of her skin and thighs. Yennefer was in love with it.  
  
According to its stitches hidden inside boots, the entire outfit was called 'Yennefer's Alternate Outfit'. A collection bearing her name... A dream come true.  
  
Luckily, it didn't end there. After she tossed her old prostitute outfit away into the river and took the new one on, Yennefer also discovered a bag with a roll of paper. Her eyes widened in surprise when she held up her old star pendant and a butt plug which looked very familiar to her.  
  
"By the Goddess, this is not possible... Irene..."  
  
The role of paper was actually a short letter.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
// Yenna,  
// You forgot your most precious sex toy at my place ;-)  
// Hugs and kisses,  
// Your Iry  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"What the--!"


	25. No man is an island (Geralt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of searching, Geralt and Vesemir make their way to White Orchard where they learn that Yennefer was last seen speaking with the Nilfgaardian captain weeks ago before she raced off to Vizima. Typical for the witchers, both men get in trouble and pulled over by a nilfgaardian escort led by no less a person than Morvran Voorhis. Shortly afterward, both witchers get split up and Geralt even attends a personal meeting with the Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. With neither having Yennefer nor Ciri found yet, the white wolf heads off to Velen to change this matter of fact, not knowing that everything is going to change forever.
> 
> Tags: No sex, Roach (her presence is enough to make every non-erotic scene overflow with sexiness pure)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spell-checked on June 17, 2018

After one sharp pirouette to the left and then to the right side, the deadly witchers' swords cut through the ratbags' body parts like a knife through butter. Impossible to parry or to dodge. Blood splatter through the air of the tavern in torrents as much as some wrenched off legs and heads. The old female innkeeper sobbed at the bloody sight when the patron next to her fetched up on to the crates and tables, vigorously bracing himself against what was left and halfway in good order and not chopped up already into pieces like all the remaining furniture.  
  
The fight ended as quickly as it began. With Geralt sheathing his sword and Vesemir doing the same, an eerie silence fell over the place and the scene of the massacre slowly but steadily revealed its grim and brutal ambiance. The white wolf's face didn't distort a bit, radiating apathy and insensitivity in a situation full of utmost brutality, as he gazed down and recognized the female peasant who was actually the major reason for this violence and bloodshed.  
  
"It's alright, it's over," Geralt stated calmly and stretched his helping hand out to her.  
  
"Leave me be! Go away," countered the scared woman, then turned around and crawled away, making the witcher's face contort in sadness. He was helping and saving people's lives over and over again and at the end, they were only offering grudge and repulsion.  
  
"See his face. Gods save us!" An unknown man yelled from the corner.  
  
"Begone and don't ever come back!" The female innkeeper ordered and stirred out behind the counter, barely being able to look at both so-called mutants. Geralt felt sore, somehow. He only wanted to help them. It wasn't him who began the fight, neither Vesemir, who stepped closer and grabbed Geralt at his shoulder.  
  
"So much for not getting involved. C'mon, let's go," he expressed in an undertone of irony and annoyance, signalized that they should go and leave this place now. After they made their way to White Orchard where they learned from a man called Gaunter O'Dimm that Yennefer was last seen speaking with the Nilfgaardian captain weeks ago before she raced off. Immediately, Geralt went off and met the captain who agreed to tell him where Yennefer went in exchange for ridding the town of a griffin that had recently been attacking villagers on the main road. After examining the beast's nest and setting a trap for the griffin, Geralt defeated the creature with the help of Vesemir, only to hear that the raven-haired sorceress had just ridden on to Vizima.  
  
And that was the very place both planned to head on next.  
  
As Geralt and Vesemir stepped outside, however, they saw a patrol of four nilfgaardian heavy soldiers on the road few feet away, looking sternly at them. Both experienced monster slayers instantly knew that this whole situation could ultimately complicate their lives.  
  
"That brawl... we didn't start it," Geralt admitted, his words sounding like a bad excuse.  
  
"Is this the typical way you deal with your problems and enemies, witcher?" A voice suddenly echoed behind the soldiers and a man advanced two steps and revealed himself. Both witchers bandied looks, asking themselves who he could be, having combed dark blond hair, fine black clothing mixed with armored pants and gloves, and a long, golden pendant revealing the famous nilfgaardian sun.  
  
Something was telling both witchers that this man was important.  
  
"This is a... big misunderstanding, actually," Vesemir stated carefully.  
  
"Ah, typical words of thieves and thugs. How original."  
  
"Who are you?" Geralt asked straightforward, fondling his arms.  
  
The man frowned. "Morvran Voorhis, commander of the Alba Division. I'm here to deliver you an invitation of our emperor Emhyr var Emreis himself and escort you to Vizima, witcher."  
  
"Invitation for what? And will be Yennefer there too?"  
  
"I guess you'll have to found out," the general clarified.  
  
Geralt heaved a deep, annoying sigh and turned himself to Vesemir.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I will go to the opposite direction. I somehow doubt that the emperor's invitation goes for me as well. Besides I got things to do in Kaer Morhen."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," Geralt said and nodded. "Thanks for your help, Vesemir. See you soon."  
  
After respectfully making his farewells, the white wolf caught up with Morvran who was already sitting on his warhorse. "How is your own horse, witcher?"  
  
"Can't complain," Geralt replied and whistled with his fingers as the famous Roach appeared on the top of the inn's roof and gazed down at him. The soldiers and the general laughed lustily at the sight. "Dammit. What the hell are you doing up there, Roach? Get down again!"  
  
The chestnut mare neighed in disapproval.  
  
"You're behaving yourself ridiculous. Now jump, dammit!"  
  
Even as it seemed that Roach was refusing Geralt's order once more, the maverick mare flexed her long legs and soared into the air like an eagle before she elegantly landed on her hooves. Neighing like the very empress herself, Roach indicated her owner and best friend to finally saddle up and leave this place. Sometimes, Geralt was really thinking that his horse was much smarter than it bade fair to.  
  
"Can we now or what, witcher?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the white wolf muttered and made himself comfortable on his mare's back.  
  
Following the nilfgaardian escort and the general, the entire group headed in the direction of the former capital of Temeria while exchanging any word. Many different thoughts crossed Geralt's mind. What had Yennefer to do with the nilfgaardians and even with the emperor himself? Last time when he met Emhyr, he wanted to see him dead. Did he change his mind?  
  
And why did a highly decorated nilfgaardian general come for him and not Yennefer as she told him in her own letter?  
  
Nothing of all this made sense to Geralt, but he decided to play along as long as it was necessary and his path was leading closer to his very raven-haired sorceress of Vengerberg he was so particularly looking for in recent days and weeks. Besides, the witcher couldn't get rid of the awkward feeling in his chest that all this was going to go beyond a simple reunion at the end. A topic of much greater relevance was awaiting him in Vizima.  
  
And his gut instincts were telling Geralt that all this had to do something with the one person he was caring about more than anyone or anything else in his life: Ciri.  
  
The Wild Hunt couldn't be far...

* * *

After eighteen hours of quiet riding and contemplation, they had finally reached the occupied Vizima and Geralt was immediately ushered into his personal chamber with no sign of Yennefer far and wide and explanation what was going to happen next. Before the witcher could ask, Morvran Voorhis strutted outside, leaving him alone on the spot.  
  
"Nilfgaardian hospitality... my a--" Geralt cursed to himself, as the door got open and an unknown, old man walked in, arms fondling behind his back and face straight.  
  
"Ah, the gentleman has finally arrived. I'm the emperor's first chamberlain and here to..." His eyes went up and down, mesmerizing the witcher's entire look and outfit in typical nilfgaardian dislike. "Here to make sure that the gentleman is complying with the requirements of the royal courtesy before he meets the Excellency himself. I suggest you take your bath first. The tub there is already filled and warm. In the meantime, I will make further preparation."  
  
"Where is Yennefer? Hey!" Geralt yelled but the chamberlain just turned around and left him like the general before. Having the urge to run after this time, the witcher was stopped as three attractive maids entered the chamber, smiling innocently. They surrounded Geralt and accomplished to take his clothes off without bandying a word. Feeling helpless and outnumbered, the naked witcher looked on how the young maids pulled him over and pushed him down into the warm bathtub.  
  
After months of searching for Yennefer and being constantly on the road with Vesemir, it was hard to keep his cock at bay from growing to full erection and flipping in the air. If Geralt didn't expect to see Yennefer coming around the next corner every second, he would have put on his famous ladykiller face and returned the sultry and ambiguous intimations, even slapped one of the girls across the backside and made the water slop over while he fucked her the ins and outs of her tiny, little ass and lungs...  
  
But since Yennefer could be nearby, Geralt was forced to consider himself satisfied by stupidly smiling back at the maids like a teenage boy, nothing more than giggling and winking at the end. Scrubbing the dirt off the witcher's athletically trained and exciting body, the girlish maids couldn't keep their hands off Geralt but had done a good job in making him appear and smell decent again. Even as the scenery was able to get more intimate, the grim chamberlain came in and clapped with hands. Instantly, the maids dropped everything and went outside much to the disapproval of their guest.  
  
"Hmm. It must suffice," the chamberlain stated after wiping Geralt's shoulder with his finger. This time, there was also another man in the room, who handed over a white towel."  
  
"Think Emhyr cares if I'm clean?"  
  
"The gentleman will refer to His Imperial Majesty by his full title or not at all," the chamberlain clarified. "The gentleman will be seated on the bergère."  
  
"The what now?"  
  
"In that... chair."  
  
Geralt sighed in annoyance but obeyed and sat down on the wooden chair.  
  
"Cledwyn. Please shave the gentleman - sideburns to half an inch."  
  
"What's wrong with my beard? Always thought it added to my dignity," Geralt stated proudly.  
  
"It does. Yet it also detracts from your elegance. In Nilfgaard we consider beards hard on the eyes. Especially infested with lice."  
  
"Been on the road a while," the witcher admitted. "Fine, do your thing."  
  
"Tilt your head back, please. And sit still," Cledwyn insisted and already brought out a tube of shaving foam, smudging it over half of Geralt's face.  
  
"And prepare to answer some questions," Morvran Voorhis surprisingly appeared in the chamber as well. Geralt grunted.  
  
"General, I am not certain this is the appropriate time," the chamberlain pointed out.  
  
"I can't think of a better time. Men turn honest when they feel a blade at their throat. Before they take you in to see the emperor, witcher, there's some information I need you to verify. It's a formality, but one that must be seen to."  
  
"Sure. Paperwork's gotta be in order," Geralt agreed sarcastically.  
  
"So, Geralt of Rivia. Place of birth - unknown, parents - unknown, age - unknown... All insignificant details," the general stated while reading aloud from the paper in his hand and taking some notes. "Let us proceed to more recent events - the siege of La Valette Castle. The fate of the defending commander, one Aryan."  
  
Geralt remembered the siege like it was yesterday when he accompanied King Foltest as his personal bodyguard and engaged in the battle with troops loyal to his mistress, the Baroness Mary Louisa La Valette after what could best be described as a lovers' spat. Not to mention of Triss who was the king's royal adviser at that time.  
  
Triss...  
  
"We fought on opposing sides, true. Then we landed in the same dungeon. Aryan escaped, set fire to the castle on his way out."  
  
The general looked surprised and sat down on the chair next to Geralt. "Ahh, so that is how the blaze started. Our reports suggested the dragon was responsible. Moving on. Yo then found shelter in charming Flotsam, and from there made your way to Vergen. My question is - 'how?'"  
  
Cledwyn applied the razor on the witcher's throat.  
  
"I got out of Flotsam with Vernon Roche, commander of the Blue Stripes and--"  
  
"A murderer of nonhumans. We know this gentleman well, witcher. You forge interesting alliances," Morvran interrupted and added.  
  
"Something tells me my most interesting is yet to come. Go on, next question - before my beard grows back in," Geralt straighten out ironically. The general didn't raise his eyebrow and countered, "We shall shave you again if it does. Very well. The infamous summit at Loc Muinne. You were there. And once again meddled in the affairs of the mighty."  
  
"Not the way I see it. I helped a friend rescue a child."  
  
"Anaïs was not just any child," Morvran made it plain. "She was a pawn in a game you did not understand. You and Roche did not rescue her at all. At most, you moved her from one edge of the board to the other, fanning the flames of conflict."  
  
"Nilfgaard recently started a war. Unprovoked. So do us both a favor and stop moralizing."  
  
"The gentleman must sit still. I am almost done," Cledwyn advised in the middle of the conversation.  
  
"I'm afraid I might find that difficult. Because from what I know, shortly afterward you watched a defective megascope blow your friend Síle de Tansarville to bits."  
  
"I watched her get in the megascope, but ultimately freed her... from the trap your man Letho of Gulet had set. Write that down. I wanna be sure the paperwork's in order now."  
  
"Well, national interest calls on one to forge difficult alliances at times. Alliances with witchers included."  
  
"That an ongoing alliance? What's Letho up to?" Geralt asked curiously.  
  
"I had hoped you would answer that question."  
  
"Ah. So Letho's hiding from you. Must have a good reason. Was there a shift in national interest that might've caused that?... I don't know where he is. Wouldn't tell you if I did, anyway. Blade or no blade to my throat."  
  
Cledwyn finished the shaving and clean the witcher's face with a wet towel.  
  
"I believe that is all. Your signature, please, affirming you stated the whole truth and nothing but the truth, on pain of imprisonment or death, et cetera, et cetera," the general explained and handed over a pen. "Here... and here."  
  
"With these formalities seen to, I would ask the general to leave the room. We shall be choosing the gentleman's attire. An important matter, but one that does not require the general's assistance."  
  
"Shame... I might have given you some advice. So long, Geralt. Good luck with your audience," Morvran said and left the room the way he came. Quick and underwhelmed.  
  
Up next, the chamberlain led the witcher to the side room with three clothes racks including different black and white outfits. Geralt was no pleased with the options.  
  
"Feels more like I'm being readied for a wedding," he joked his cynical way.  
  
"Were that so, I would have prepared the gentleman a frock, a tailcoat, or possibly a dinner jacket. In point of fact, the gentleman will choose from these garments."  
  
"Where're my clothes?"  
  
"Where they should have gone long ago. With the laundress. They will be returned to you after the audience, clean and starched. The gentleman will tell me once he has chosen an outfit."  
  
Geralt liked none of them. However, to not lose more time he simply decided himself for that in the middle and put it on immediately.  
  
"And they say clothes do not make the man," the chamberlain joked with a straight expression. "Does the outfit satisfy the gentleman?"  
  
"A studded doublet and a sword on my back - that's what would satisfy me. But though, when in Nilfgaard..."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
Geralt frowned in annoyance. "It's a saying. So what now? Powder my nose?"  
  
"No need," the chamberlain replied honestly. "The gentleman's complexion is light enough. The gentleman is to stand before the Ruler of the North and South. I must confirm that he knows how to bow."  
  
"Confirm away."  
  
After showing him the correct moves and Geralt imitating him several times, the old chamberlain accepted the witcher's poor attempts and personally guided him through the great hall and courtyard to the emperor's private workroom which was Foltest's private chamber in former days. After knocking at the door, they entered the room with Emhyr sitting at his wooden desk and four peers standing before him.  
  
Immediately, the chamberlain introduced the emperor in the nilfgaardian language by his entire title and then bowed. For a split second, Geralt refused to do the same but thought that Emhyr was holding the whip hand at the moment, therefore bowed too as respectfully the chamberlain taught him and acknowledged, "Your Imperial Majesty."  
  
Emhyr didn't seem to be impressed at all and beckoned everyone except the witcher away.  
  
"I thought you bowed before no man."  
  
"Didn't want to disappoint the chamberlain, We're friends," Geralt joked in his typical way, recognizing that the emperor wasn't amused by the attempt of being funny, as he stood up and walked toward the big painting of infant Ciri on the wall. An awkward, short silence resounded through the room before Geralt thought it was time to break the ice again. "Take it you didn't summon me to reminisce about the good old days, so--"  
  
"Silence," Emhyr ordered calmly. "My daughter Cirilla... she's returned, and she's in danger. The Wild Hunt pursues her. You will find her and bring her to me."  
  
"Are you sure? Ciri... left. Went far, far away."  
  
"Do you believe I'd drag you here in the middle of a war to discuss a rumor?"  
  
"I think anyone can be wrong, even an emperor," Geralt countered straightforward.  
  
Emhyr stepped close to the witcher and frowned. "I had forgotten how insolent you can be." Both men bandied serious looks before the emperor moved away to sit at his desk again. "I haven't the time to convince you, nor the desire, in fact. Yennefer will do that - better say should have done that after the audience."  
  
"Where is she?" Geralt asked, heart slightly throbbing faster.  
  
"I don't know. No one does, actually. Weeks ago, she left Vizima by its main gate and never came back ever since. Sorceresses... I should have known better."  
  
"What's she up to?"  
  
Emhyr frowned once more. "I don't care. The only things that matter to me are results."  
  
"How many men in your army? Twenty thousand? Thirty? And in your intelligence? Twenty thousand? And you can't find Yennefer nor Ciri? So why me?"  
  
"You know why. Because of them trust you."  
  
"They trust me, yes. So tell me what's in this arrangement for Yennefer and why you're looking for Ciri exactly? Doubt it's about making up for all those lost years."  
  
"Both for reasons of state. As always," Emhyr admitted, annoyed.  
  
"Ciri as your heiress... makes sense... but Yennefer... To what terms did she agree to help you?"  
  
"Ciri's life and come back in return for full amnesty for all former sorceresses of the Lodge and the re-establishment of the Lodge itself under my control," Emhyr declared without batting an eye. "And even more..."  
  
Something angry and furious raised within Geralt's belly at the sound of that deal. How could Yennefer do this? Was she perhaps using Ciri only as a barter object to regain political power?  
  
As much as the entire situation looked like this way, Geralt refused to believe it - at least until he had a chance to speak with her face to face. It could be also true that she actually used Emhyr and his power to find Ciri as much as he did, and that the arrangement was just a pretense to let her motives look rational and less of a desperate mother longing for her foster-daughter's return.  
  
Everything was possible, Geralt guessed...  
  
"Enough of this banter. You will agree regardless. If for no reason than because I shall pay you. More than you customarily receive for a contract. Considerably more."  
  
"Save your generosity for those whose homes your armies have razed. I'll do it for Ciri. Not for Yennefer nor for your gold."  
  
"Your motives do not interest me. Only results," Emhyr made clear. "This audience is finished. Mererid!"  
  
Instantly, the first chamberlain entered the room.  
  
"Give him the sorceress' private documents and make sure he doesn't forget anything before he leaves this place."  
  
After nodding shortly, Mererid returned to the threshold and gazed back at the witcher with eyes ordering him to follow. Geralt pursed his lips and sighed before giving in and walking close behind the chamberlain to his previous quarters. He neither found Yennefer nor Ciri after two months of searching, instead, he was confronted with new facts and an uneasy feeling that even both girls could be now in serious danger at the same time.  
  
"These are Lady Yennefer's private papers. Gentleman is allowed to study but not to take them with him," the chamberlain stated and handed over a bunch of papers, then went off. Geralt's cat eyes fell and wandered through the lines, recognizing three possible spots where Ciri was presumed to be seen over the last months; Velen, Novigrad, and Skellige.  
  
According to Yennefer and her thorough research, the trail in Velen was the most promising. To get more information, she planned to meet a merchant named Hendrik at the inn at the Crossroads, who worked for the Nilfgaardian Intelligence. In Novigrad, the second trail led ironically to Triss Merigold who supposed to have a cozy flat on the main square. A hard swallow followed at the thoughts to see his 'friend' again when Geralt remembered how the broke up last time...  
  
The third and last trail pointed to a magic explosion in Skellige Isles, blowing half a forest down. Yennefer was sure that it must have something to do with Ciri, suggested to head to Kaer Trolde and meet Crach an Craite, who - when he was a young man and many years before Geralt became acquainted with him - had a short but very intense affair with her. Geralt and Yennefer never spoke with each other about their former relationships, but the witcher could only imagine how it must have been if considering the way Yennefer looked at Crach and bit her lips in desperate need when she thought Geralt would watch the other way.  
  
Perhaps it was just teeny imagination...  
  
Hearing the door opening, the witcher pushed the odd and unpleasant thoughts aside and saw that Mererid brought him his gear and weapons back, the smell of something unusual hit his senses.  
  
"Citrus and cloves. The fragrance will keep the gentlemen's robes fresh somewhat longer."  
  
"Mhh. Thanks bunches," Geralt said in a sarcastic tone and immediately changed slipped into his approved and a lot comfier outfit, right in front of the old chamberlain. After sheathing his steel and silver swords on the back, the white wolf unnoticeably pocketed the paper including Ciri's possible, current look and quickly headed outside, ready to ride to Velen, as Mererid made clear with threatening voice, "The emperor is not known for his patience. He wants his daughter back, safe and sound. As soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah, mentioned something of the sort. So long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... it is finally over. After 194.000 words, 25 chapters/scenes and a whole year, I finally reached the end of the prologue/prehistory. If someone told me I'd write so much, I'd never started writing at all ;)
> 
> Kidding, of course.
> 
> However, I must say it was not only fun but also a hard damn work, especially near the end. I can approve the saying; "It is easy to start a story but hard to finish it". And I didn't reach all my goals the way I wanted, for instance:  
> \- Keep every scene between 4000 and 8000 words max. (Totally miscalculation of the reality, hehe.)  
> \- Strictly following the script written earlier. (I only made use of maybe 30% of the script. The most of the time, I changed during writing. Cost me a lot of extra time and editing.)  
> \- Finishing every scene during 2 and 3 weeks max.
> 
> However, I'm happy with what I (and we all) accomplished so far. It is a well-built pillar for the main story coming next and having some chances in following terms:  
> \- No predefined number of scenes per chapter (and character) --> This way I can write more freely and upload faster.  
> \- No word limit --> Sometimes, I'd like to write a scene of only 2000-3000 words to push the story forward. This way, again, I can upload faster and don't need to make a compromise.  
> \- This prologue will be marked as completed and a new one will be created (same name, just a different summary)  
> \- Patreon account --> Yes, you heard right. During the last months, I came to realize that I need a better platform to communicate with my readers and followers. Patreon allows me to make polls, send information like the ETA date of the next scene, answer and ask questions, show concepts, etc. You don't need to pledge a copper, of course. Everything will always remain free. It's enough if you just follow me.
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/uztre
> 
> However, if you do pledge, I'd be happy too, of course ;-)
> 
> Last but not least, I'd like to thank you all for you kind words, ideas and criticism. I've never thought the story would be accepted so well by the community. I always hesitated to upload anything on the internet but except for three guys, I've never encountered real trolls I've seen in other sites and stories. The vast majority of the people are almost too kind but I prefer it rather this way than the other. Since this is my first writing work at all, I'm just happy it wasn't a failure at all ;)
> 
> The ETA of the next chapter or better say story will be revealed via my patreon account which I'll try to finish next two days and reveal in the summary section on the first page/chapter.  
> Once more, thank you guys. Stay tuned. Now it can finally start getting really dirty with the characters. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
